FIC - Traumatismes
by Lilou004
Summary: Une histoire Caskett où Beckett ne ressemble pas vraiment à la Beckett de la série... Je vous laisse en juger par vous même... Enjoy ! - Maintenant complète - Partie 2 de cette histoire à venir...
1. Présentation

**Titre : ****Traumatismes…**

**Auteur :** Lilou004.

**Relecteur : **marinelost.

**Bannière :** Poupette67.

**Série :** Castle.

**Genre / Pairing : **Emotion, famille, romance Castle / Beckett, angoisse, suspense (possible passage NC-17).

**Personnages :** Richard Castle, Kate Beckett, Alexis Castle, Martha Rodgers, Kevin Ryan, Javier Esposito, Lanie Parish et Capitaine Victoria Gates et des personnages de mon invention dont Sarah…

**Résumé : **Depuis la tentative de meurtre dont elle a été victime, Kate Beckett souffre de PTSD (syndrome post-traumatique) et fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Elle n'en a parlé à personne mais leur enquête sur le sniper de New York a réveillé en elle de plus grands démons encore. Grâce à Javier Esposito (mais aussi quelque part à Richard Castle), elle a pu reprendre le dessus au travail. Reste à reprendre le dessus dans sa vie personnelle… Et plus encore…

**Saison : **ATTENTION SPOILER SAISON 4 (cette histoire commence à la fin de l'épisode 9 « Kill Shot »).

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de la série Castle appartiennent aux créateurs et à la chaîne ABC sauf certains personnages que j'ai moi-même inventé.

**Note de l'auteur :** Il s'agit vraiment d'une fiction dans un contexte particulier. Je suis consciente que le personnage de Beckett peut paraître décaler par rapport à la série mais, si je voulais qu'il soit exactement pareil, je mettrai en route un épisode… Si cela ne vous plait pas, vous n'êtes en rien obligé de lire cette histoire. Bonne lecture pour les autres…


	2. Beckett ?

**Attention :**

La première partie du chapitre 1 (en italique) est ma traduction personnelle de la fin de l'épisode 9 de la saison 4 "Kill Shot".

Il s'agit de la discussion entre Beckett et son psy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Beckett ?<strong>

_-« Alors… Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant que Lee Travis est mort ? »_

_-« Je pensais que le mettre hors d'état de nuire allait résoudre des problèmes mais… C'est toujours là. »_

_-« Parce que vous n'avez pas encore complètement accepté ce qui vous était arrivé. »_

_-« Non, je ressentais cela avant de me faire tirer dessus… Je crois que ça a toujours été présent… Profondément ancré en moi depuis cette nuit… »_

_-« La nuit où votre mère a été assassinée ? »_

_-« Hum hum, » acquiesça Beckett avant de poursuivre. « Je l'ai laissé me trouver, me guider et c'est ce qui a fait qui je suis mais maintenant… »_

_-« Mais maintenant ? »_

_-« Je veux être plus que ce que je suis… Mais je ne sais pas si je sais comment faire sans laisser tomber ma mère. »_

_-« Elle est morte Kate. Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser tomber. »_

_Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Kate pour rouler sur sa joue et elle s'empressa de l'essuyer avec sa main._

_-« Le seule personne que vous pouvez laisser tomber c'est vous-même. La mort fait partie de vous et il va falloir que vous fassiez la paix avec cette partie de vous tout comme il va falloir que vous acceptiez la cicatrice du à votre tentative d'assassinat… Mais cela ne doit pas vous limiter… »_

_-« Comment suis-je supposée faire ça ? »_

_-« Je vais vous aider mais la question est : êtes-vous prête ? »_

_-« Oui, je pense que je le suis. »_

Après sa session avec son psychologue, Beckett rentra chez elle après être passé se chercher de quoi manger chez le petit épicier non loin de chez elle. Elle dina rapidement et s'installa sur son canapé, ses jambes sous elle et un plaid autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le point, seule avec elle-même.

Tellement de choses étaient venues bouleverser sa vie récemment… Son ami et mentor Mongomery était décédé et avait des liens étroits avec le meurtre de sa mère… Elle s'était fait tirer dessus par un sniper et avait failli mourir… Castle lui avait déclaré son amour pour elle et depuis elle lui mentait en lui faisant croire qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir… Oh elle se doutait qu'au fond de lui il savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas la vérité mais elle ne pouvait pas… Pas encore…

-« Si seulement je pouvais dormir sans que ces cauchemars ne viennent me hanter… » soupira Kate en resserrant le plaid contre elle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir étouffé un énième bâillement, la jeune femme se leva et se prépara à se coucher. Elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour se détendre : prendre un long bain chaud, écouter de la musique… Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher l'angoisse de monter en elle.

-« Tu es une inspectrice ! » s'énerva Kate contre elle-même.

Vêtue de sa tenue de nuit, elle se glissa entre les draps de son lit et prit le livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Le livre… Ce livre était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se détendre suffisamment pour parvenir à s'endormir… Ce livre était sa bouée de secours depuis sa sortie en kiosque… Elle finissait même par en commettre les mots par cœur… Elle passa sa main sur la reliure déjà abimée de l'ouvrage et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, légèrement apaisée avant même de l'avoir. Elle s'installa confortablement et commença sa lecture :

« The thing about New York City is you never know what's behind a door. Homicide Detective Nikki Heat pondered… »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Beckett était endormie dans son lit, la lumière allumée et son exemplaire de _Heat Rises_ abandonné à côté d'elle. Le calme ne dura cependant pas longtemps et la jeune femme s'agita de plus en plus dans son sommeil. Des flashes de la mort de Montgomery et de sa tentative d'assassinat l'assaillaient de toute part. D'un bond elle se réveilla complètement en sueur, son cœur battant à 200 à l'heure. Elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues et détestait se sentir dans un tel état de faiblesse. Comme toutes les nuits depuis son accident, Beckett se leva pour prendre une douche et changer de vêtements puis elle changea les draps de son lit.

-« Si je continue comme ça, je n'aurais jamais assez de draps secs… » pensa Beckett frustrée par sa situation alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à calmer ses sanglots et ses angoisses.

Rapidement, elle se rendit compte que ce soir allait être différent des autres soirs... Différent à cause de l'enquête qu'ils venaient de boucler… Différent à cause de ce qui s'était dit aussi chez son psychologue… Car elle voulait changer… Elle voulait devenir plus que ce qu'elle était déjà même si elle ne savait pas encore comment faire… Espérant pouvoir se rendormir, elle s'installa confortablement dans son lit et reprit le livre de son auteur favori. Malheureusement, une heure plus tard, elle était toujours incapable de voir quoi que ce soit, aveuglée par les larmes et secouer par les sanglots !

N'en pouvant plus, elle soupira et décida de faire la seule chose qui réussirait à l'apaiser. Elle se leva, éteignit sa lampe de chevet et attrapa sa veste, son sac et ses clés puis sortit de son appartement...

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	3. Au secours !

**Chapitre 2 : Au secours !**

Arrivée dans la rue, Beckett héla un taxi et grimpa dedans à peine celui-ci arrêté à côté d'elle.

-« Je vous emmène où ma belle ? » demanda le conducteur avant de froncer les yeux. « Tout va bien mademoiselle ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Que j'appelle la police peut-être ? »

-« Oui, oui tout va bien, » hoqueta la jeune femme aux travers de ses larmes. « Conduisez-moi à cette adresse s'il vous plait. »

Le chauffeur prit le papier que lui tendait son étrange passagère et, sans un mot, se rendit à l'adresse indiquée après avoir poussé le chauffage. Arrivé à destination, Beckett lui tendit un billet de 20 dollar et sortit du véhicule sans demander sa monnaie. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment, salua d'un bref signe de la tête le concierge avant de disparaitre dans l'ascenseur. Ce dernier la reconnut de suite et s'inquiéta de son état mais il savait que la personne chez qui elle se rendait allait l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Arrivée devant la porte, Beckett sentit sa volonté faiblir mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus trouver le sommeil de la nuit si elle ne se calmait pas. Aussi se mit-elle à frapper frénétiquement sur le battant de la porte malgré l'heure tardive. Après près de 10 minutes sans réponse, la jeune femme s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre à l'intérieur.

-« Qui que vous soyez, il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit vraiment important ! » grogna la voix en ouvrant la porte. « Beckett ? »

-« Euh… Je… » balbutia la jeune femme gênée.

Voyant Beckett apeurée, tremblante, perdue et ne sachant pas quoi faire, la jeune fille posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'inspectrice qui fit un bon au contact, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

-« Hey… Chut… Ce n'est que moi… » la rassura la jeune fille en l'invitant à entrer dans l'appartement.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'apprêtait à aller chercher son père quand Beckett se précipita en larmes dans ses bras. Interdite, elle referma ses bras sur la jeune femme ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

-« Alexis ? C'est toi Chérie ? » appela Martha en descendant les escaliers.

-« Grand-Mère, peux-tu aller chercher Papa ? » demanda Alexis par-dessus son épaule.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Kate ? »

-« Grand-Mère, s'il te plait… »

Sans un mot, Martha remonta et Castle apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Découvrant Beckett dans les bras de sa fille secouée de sanglots, il resta un instant figé avant de combler la distance qui le séparait des deux femmes.

-« Kate ? » appela Castle en glissant sa main le long de son dos.

Sans la présence de son partenaire sans même lever la tête, Beckett se détacha d'Alexis pour se précipiter dans les bras de Castle, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou et s'accrochant désespérément à son t-shirt. Surpris, Castle referma ses bras et la conduisit doucement vers le canapé.

-« Ca va aller ? » demanda Alexis inquiète.

-« Ne t'en fais pas Pumpkin, je vais tout faire pour que ça aille mieux, » souffla Castle en s'asseyant et invitant sa partenaire à faire de même. « Va te recoucher maintenant… »

Sans un mot, Martha et Alexis remontèrent à l'étage et disparurent laissant Beckett dans les bras de Castle. Comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas la pousser et qu'elle avait fait un pas en venant le voir à… Il jeta un coup d'œil à la l'horloge et écarquilla les yeux : 2h56 du matin ! Il la garda dans ses bras sans dire un mot, lui caressant les cheveux comme il le faisait avec Alexis lorsqu'elle était une toute petite fille… Peu à peu, les sanglots de Beckett se calmèrent mais la jeune femme restait accrochée au t-shirt trempé de larmes de Castle. Il se passa plus d'une heure avant qu'elle relève son visage pour plonger son regard triste dans celui de son partenaire.

-« Tu te sens de m'en parler ? »

-« Je… Je n'arrive plus à… A dormir depuis… Depuis le coup de feu… Et… Et… »

-« Et l'affaire Lee Travis ne t'a pas aidé. »

Beckett hocha la tête.

-« Je… Je veux dormir… Sans me réveiller te… Terrorisée et… Avoir à changer les draps… Tellement ils sont… Trempés ! »

-« Tu veux rester dormir ici ? Tu es en sécurité et en plus tu connais le loft… »

Se blottissant contre Castle, Beckett acquiesça et laissa le sommeil la gagner. Souriant, Castle se leva entrainant la jeune femme dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Cependant, au moment où il allait la déposer sur le lit, Beckett s'agrippa désespérément à son partenaire.

-« Ne me laisse pas… S'il te plait… »

-« D'accord, » répondit Castle en enlevant délicatement la veste de Beckett. « Je reviens dans une minute le temps de changer de t-shirt. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, il se glissait sous les draps et, à peine avait-il posé sa tête sur l'oreiller que Beckett vint se blottir contre lui. Souriants, ils s'endormirent rapidement.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	4. Réveil

**Chapitre 3 : Réveil**

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Alexis décida d'aller voir son père pour savoir comment allait Beckett mais trouva sa chambre vide. Fronçant les sourcils en ramassant le t-shirt abandonné sur le sol, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis et entrouvrit la porte pour découvrir son père et Beckett blottis l'un contre l'autre sous les draps. Avec un sourire, Alexis s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce aussi vite qu'elle y était rentrée quand…

-« Tu voulais quelque chose Alexis ? »

-« Comment va-t-elle Papa ? »

-« Elle a réussi à dormir le reste de la nuit donc je dirai que c'est l'essentiel, » sourit Castle.

-« Et je suis persuadée que tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à l'avoir ainsi dans tes bras, » le taquina gentiment l'adolescente.

-« Humm… » râla Beckett en se repositionnant contre l'écrivain.

-« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Kate Beckett… Câline ? » sourit Alexis. « je vous laisse avant qu'elle ne se réveille complètement.

Soudain Beckett se redressa d'un coup et fixa Castle les yeux écarquillés. Que faisait-elle dans un lit avec Castle ? Que faisait-elle dans cette pièce ? Chez Castle ? Et… Et que…

-« Alexis ? » demanda Beckett telle une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture.

Soudain la mémoire sur les évènements de la nuit précédente lui revint d'un seul coup et Beckett ferma les yeux, enroulant ses jambes de ses bras. Castle s'assit à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

-« Hey, Kate. Regarde-moi, » lui demanda Castle en plaçant deux doigts sous le menton de Beckett pour l'obliger à relever son regard. « Tu n'es pas faible et, si tu ne le souhaites pas, ce qui s'est passé ne sortira pas de ce loft. »

-« Je m'en veux tellement… »

-« De quoi ? »

-« Je vous laisse moi… » dit l'adolescente en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-« Non Alexis ! Je te dois des excuses… » s'exclama Beckett en regardant la jeune fille. « Je n'aurai pas dû venir sans prévenir ton père. Je… »

-« Kate, je préfère que ce soit moi qui t'ai trouvé plutôt qu'un détraqué ! Et puis Papa n'était pas loin. »

-« Mais s'il n'avait pas été là… »

-« Grand-mère aurait été présente, » dit Alexis en s'asseyant à côté de Beckett sur le lit. « Tu as bien fait de venir et je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles. D'accord ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et sourit à l'adolescente avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-« Merci. »

-« Anytime, » répondit Alexis avant d'embrasser Beckett puis son père. « Je vous laisse sinon je vais être en retard pour les cours ! A ce soir ! »

-« Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire qu'elle allait être en retard en cours ? »

-« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que ça veut dire que je suis en retard au boulot ! » s'exclama Beckett en se levant. « Gates va me tuer ! En plus je dois passer chez moi pour me changer… »

-« Kate ! » intervint Castle en la retenant par le bras. « Laisse-moi te proposer quelque chose… Je ne t'oblige à rien à accepter bien sûr… »

-« Castle ! Split up ! »

-« Ok ! Ok ! Mon idée est la suivante : je sais que tu as tout un tas de jours de congés à prendre et je me disais qu'en poser quelques-uns… Ou au moins aujourd'hui ? Pourrait être une bonne idée… Non ? »

Tendu, Castle cherchait le moindre indice sur le visage de Beckett qui lui donnerait une idée de sa décision finale. Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures, Beckett quitta la chambre pour rejoindre le salon et récupérer son portable. Lorsque Castle entra dans la cuisine, il surprit uniquement la fin de la conversation.

-« Oui. Merci Sir. Je lui dis de suite, » dit la jeune femme en raccrochant.

-« Alors ? »

-« Capitaine Gates m'a donné 15 jours et espère ne pas entendre parler de toi avant mon retour, » sourit Beckett.

-« Ça tombe bien, je ne comptais pas m'y rendre ! »

-« Ah oui ? Et que vas-tu faire pendant mes vacances ? »

-« La même chose que d'habitude… » répondit Castle avec son petit air charmeur.

Beckett le dévisagea avant de soupirer, résignée.

-« Alors, dis-moi Castle… Qu'allons-nous faire pendant ces 15 jours ? »

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	5. Installation

_Merci pour toutes vos gentilles review ! Lorsqu'il y a un compte, j'y réponds toujours :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Installation<strong>

-« Et si nous commencions par aller rassembler quelques affaires pour que tu t'installes ici ? »

-« Pardon ? Tu te moques de moi ? »

-« Kate, hier soir tu t'es réfugiée ici et je ne m'en plaindrais pas car c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais il faut que tu dormes et que tu te reposes… Je veux dire vraiment et sans cauchemar… » ajouta Castle voyant déjà la protestation dans le regard de sa partenaire. « Laisse-moi te poser une question : comment as-tu dormi entre le moment où nous nous sommes couchés et celui où nous nous sommes réveillés ? »

-« Bien… » avoua Beckett en attrapant une mèche de cheveux.

-« Alors pour le moment tu restes ici et, quand tu seras prête, tu rentreras chez toi. Il faut donc aller te chercher un minimum de vêtements et d'affaires personnelles… »

Beckett hocha affirmativement la tête avant de regarder sa tenue.

-« Euh… Castle ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça… » fit Beckett en désignant son pyjama. « Tu aurais quelque chose pour moi ? »

-« Je te prépare tout de suite ça. Et pendant que tu seras sous la douche, je déposerai des vêtements sur mon lit. »

-« Merci. »

Beckett disparut dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre principale et, lorsqu'elle en ressortit, elle découvrit une pile de vêtements qui l'attendait. Elle s'en approcha et découvrit un pantalon de sport d'Alexis avec une chemise de son père. Elle les enfila et retrouva Castle dans le salon avec son ordinateur.

-« Je suis prête. »

-« Alors on y va. J'ai pris ma douche dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'amis. »

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour au loft et Beckett prenait possession de la chambre d'amis, Castle ayant insisté pour qu'elle range ses affaires dans les placards. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle sourit en découvrant son partenaire aux fourneaux, se dandinant au gré de la musique. Beckett s'adossa contre la rambarde de l'escalier et observa, détailla Castle de pied en cape.

-« Quand tu auras fini de me fixer, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider ? » ironisa Castle sans même faire face à Beckett qui rougit légèrement à ce commentaire.

-« Et que veux-tu que je fasse exactement ? »

-« Hum… Surveiller la sauce ? »

-« Ça devrait être dans mes cordes… » le taquina Beckett. « Et sinon, on va rester engluer ici pendant toutes mes vacances ? »

-« Tout dépend de comment tu te sens… »

-« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

-« Tu te sens en sécurité ici et, tant que tu auras besoin de ça, on restera ici. Cependant, si tu t'en sens capable et que tu dors bien, j'ai une petite idée pour une escapade hors de Big Apple… »

-« Et c'est ? » demanda Beckett curieuse.

-« Mon chalet dans les Hampton… »

-« Vous voulez m'emmener dans votre chalet ? » s'étonna Beckett.

-« Ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau Kate… Si je me souviens bien, vous aviez refusé mon invitation il y a presque un an et demi… »

-« Si seulement vous saviez… » soupira la jeune femme en se concentrant sur la sauce.

Castle fronça les sourcils mais décida de ne pas pousser pour le moment. Cependant, il savait qu'il reviendrait rapidement sur le sujet… Ils passèrent à table et choisir un sujet « neutre », dans leur zone de confort, à savoir discuter de leur partenariat. Une fois la cuisine rangée, ils s'installèrent avec une tasse de café sur le canapé du salon, se faisant face. Lorsqu'Alexis rentra de ses cours, elle les trouva toujours au même endroit, à se remémorer les affaires sur lesquelles ils avaient travaillé ensemble depuis leur début.

-« Et bien je vois que tout va bien ici ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

-« Hey Pumkin ! La journée a été bonne ? »

-« Comme toujours Papa, » sourit l'adolescente. « Et sinon Kate, comment vas-tu ? »

-« Bien merci grâce à ton père, ta grand-mère et toi. Merci encore de m'accueillir chez vous… »

-« C'est normal. Et puis je sais que tu ferais la même chose si quelque chose arrivait à l'un d'entre nous. Allez, j'ai des devoirs à faire moi. A plus ! »

Alexis disparut dans les escaliers avant de crier à son père depuis le palier.

-« Au fait Papa, Grand-Mère ne rentrera que tard ce soir. Pas avant 23h d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit dans son message. »

* * *

>Review ?<p><p> 


	6. Premières révélations

**Chapitre 5 : Premières révélations**

-« C'est moi ou ta famille fait tout pour nous laisser seuls ? »

-« J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'as pas tort, » sourit Castle.

Le visage de Beckett se ferma un instant et son partenaire remarqua tout de suite le changement.

-« Tu veux en parler ? »

Une larme s'échappa et coula le long de la joue de Beckett. Castle s'approcha d'elle et essuya tendrement sa joue à l'aide de son pouce. Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras et la brunette s'accrocha à lui désespérément. Le silence se fit mais l'écrivain décida de ne pas le briser sachant que sa compagne parlerait lorsqu'elle serait prête. Au bout de quelques minutes, Beckett enfonça un peu plus son visage dans le cou de Castle.

-« Quand je te l'aurais dit, tu vas me détester et ne plus jamais vouloir me revoir… » murmura la jeune femme.

-« Kate, » tenta de la rassure Castle. « Je peux être en colère, déçu, mais je ne pourrais jamais, tu m'entends bien, JAMAIS ne plus jamais te revoir. Je t'ai déjà promis que je serais toujours là… »

-« Tu me le promets ? » demanda Beckett en relevant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de son partenaire.

-« Always. »

-« Je… Je t'ai menti… »

-« Tu quoi ? » s'étonna Castle.

-« Je t'ai menti, » souffla une nouvelle fois Beckett les yeux plein de larmes.

Cet aveu faisait mal à Castle mais il avait l'intuition que, lorsqu'il serait à quel sujet elle lui avait menti, il aurait encore plus mal…

-« A quel sujet ? » demanda-t-il tout de même.

-« Je me souviens… Je me souviens de… De tout, » finit par lâcher Beckett.

Ce que la jeune femme lut dans le regard de son ami la fit souffrir encore plus que cette balle quelques mois plus tôt… Et lorsque l'écrivain se détacha d'elle pour se lever, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de se briser. Cherchant à rassembler les morceaux épars, elle remonta ses jambes sur le canapé et encercla ses genoux de ses bras.

-« Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer… » souffla Beckett en cherchant le regard de son ami.

-« Qu'y a-t-il à expliquer Beckett ? Que mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas réciproques ? Je ne suis plus un gamin, je peux entendre ce genre de chose tu sais… » lança Castle en se servant un vers de Bourbon au bar et faisant tout pour éviter son regard. « Même si ça fait mal… »

-« Si tu me laissais parler et si tu m'écoutais, tu… Tu n'aurais peut-être pas aussi mal… » répondit Beckett en étouffant un sanglot, les larmes ravageant son visage.

Intrigué malgré lui, Castle se retourna pour lui faire face.

-« Que veux-tu dire ? »

-« Je… J'ai gardé le silence parce que j'avais peur… J'étais terrifiée… Et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs… »

-« Mais de quoi as-tu si peur ? » demanda Castle en réduisant la distance entre eux pour s'agenouiller devant elle, ses main sur ses genoux.

-« De me laisser aller à ce que je ressens… De laisser tomber ma mère… De ne pas être digne de toi… » répondit Beckett en posant son front sur ses genoux pour se dérober à son regard.

-« Kate, regarde-moi, » dit Castle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et la prenant dans ses bras. « S'il te plait, regarde-moi… »

Après de longues minutes d'attente silencieuse, Beckett finit par accéder à la requête de l'écrivain et plongea un regard incertain dans celui bleu de son partenaire.

-« Je ne peux rien te dire à propos du fait de te laisser aller mais je peux t'affirmer deux choses : la première c'est que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne laisseras jamais tomber ta mère car elle fait partie de toi. Et la seconde c'est que tu n'as pas à rougir de ce qui nous arrive. Tu es celle qui a ravi mon cœur, celle qui me rend heureux, celle que je ne mérite pas vraiment mais aussi celle que je serai prêt à regarder partir auprès d'un autre si c'est ce qui la rend vraiment heureuse… Je t'aime Kate et je n'ai pas honte à l'avouer. Je ne veux plus non plus le cacher car je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir le cœur brisé parce que celle que j'aime de tout mon cœur risque de mourir sans avoir jamais sue à quel point elle était tout pour moi… Je n'attends rien de toi en retour à cette déclaration. Tu sais que, lorsque tu te sentiras prête, je serai toujours là pour toi… Always. »

-« Donne-moi un petit peu de temps Rick… »

-« Tout le temps que tu voudras... »

-« Merci, » répondit Beckett en déposant un doux baiser au coin des lèvres de Castle.

C'est ce moment que choisit Alexis pour descendre en dévalant l'escalier, ayant compris que la conversation entre son père et son amie étaient riche en émotions et qu'ils avaient besoin d'alléger l'atmosphère.

-« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? J'ai faim moi ! »

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	7. Soirée

**Chapitre 6 : Soirée**

-« Alexis ! » s'exclama Rick en roulant des yeux et en resserrant son étreinte autour de Beckett qui tentait de s'éloigner de lui.

-« Oups ! Je dérange peut-être… » sourit la jeune fille. « Oh mais ne bouge pas Kate, je sais à quel point Papa est confortable et ça ne me gêne absolument pas. Tu fais partie de la famille ! Sur ce, que diriez-vous de commander chinois ? »

Beckett s'apprêtait à remercier Alexis quand Castle la coupa.

-« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, elle le pense vraiment et depuis quelques temps déjà… Depuis que Mère et moi sommes sortis vivants de cette banque en fait… »

Beckett se dégagea des bras de Castle pour son plus grand désespoir et s'approcha de l'adolescente qu'elle prit affectueusement dans ses bras.

-« Même si ton père pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire, merci… » souffla Beckett émue à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

-« De rien… Tu sais, même si j'ai peur pour Papa, j'ai aussi peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… Papa est malheureux sans toi et je ne veux plus jamais vivre ce que j'ai vécu quand tu ne l'as pas appelé après ta blessure… Je t'en ai voulu très fort car il était dans un état déplorable… Ce n'était plus le même… Et puis tu es venue le chercher et Papa m'a expliqué qu'il était à nouveau heureux. Quand tu les as sorti de cette banque en vie, j'ai compris que toi aussi tu tenais beaucoup à lui et à Grand-Mère. »

-« Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans ton père… En tout cas, pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui… Je tiens énormément à lui Alexis et à ta Grand-Mère et à toi aussi d'ailleurs… Je ne supporterais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose… »

-« C'est pour ça que je dis que tu fais partie de la famille Kate ! Tu t'inquiètes plus pour moi que ma mère ou Gina… Je les aime bien mais toi c'est différent… »

-« Merci, » sourit Kate en déposant un baiser sur la joue d'Alexis. « Ça compte énormément pour moi. »

Les deux femmes se séparèrent et Castle vint les rejoindre les entourant de ses bras.

-« Bon et si on commandait chez le chinois maintenant ? »

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Alexis donnait un coup de coude à son père.

-« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec son air de grand gamin.

-« Rien, » répondirent en chœur les deux femmes.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois avachis, le couple sur le canapé et l'adolescente sur le fauteuil à côté devant _Baby Sittor_. Les filles s'endormaient doucement aussi Castle éteignit le vidéoprojecteur et ramassa les déchets de leur diner.

-« Allez les filles, au lit ! » s'exclama l'écrivain en claquant dans ses mains.

-« Bonne nuit Papa, » dit Alexis en se levant pour embrasser son père. « Bonne nuit Kate. »

-« Bonne nuit Pumpkin. Allez Kate, tu seras bien mieux dans ton lit et dans un pyjama… »

-« Humm… » râla Beckett en s'installant un peu mieux sur le canapé maintenant que la place était complètement libre.

-« Kate, si tu ne te bouges pas, je vais être obligé de te porter ! » menaça Castle avec un fin sourire.

-« Essaye un peu pour voir, » maugréa la jeune femme.

-« D'accord, » répondit l'écrivain en attrapant une main de ses mains pour l'attirer à lui et la prenant dans ses bras.

-« Castle ! »

-« Je t'avais prévenu ! Maintenant tiens-toi tranquille pendant qu'on monte ! »

Sentant que Castle ne lâcherait pas le morceau, Beckett accepta son sort et s'agrippa à la taille de son partenaire qui l'avait « chargée » tel un sac à patates. Arrivés dans la chambre d'amis, il la balança sur le lit et Beckett explosa de rire.

-« Toi Tarzan, moi Jane ? » demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

-« Je croyais que tu étais Starsky et moi Hutch ? » répondit Castle avec un immense sourire.

-« Très drôle… »

-« Bon, je te laisse. Bonne nuit. »

-« Bonne nuit et merci pour tout Rick. »

-« Anytime, » répondit Castle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Beckett. « Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu sais où se trouve ma chambre. N'hésite surtout pas, d'accord ? »

-« Merci, » sourit Beckett en embrassant son partenaire au coin des lèvres.

Tout sourire, Castle quitta la chambre pour rentrer dans la sienne et, trente minutes plus tard, tout le monde dormait dans le loft. Dans la chambre d'amis, Beckett s'était endormie en position fœtale enserrait son exemplaire de _Heat Rises_ contre sa poitrine. Un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre passe…

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	8. Cauchemars

**Chapitre 7 : Cauchemars**

Quelques heures plus tard, Beckett s'agitait de plus en plus dans son sommeil au fur et à mesure que ses démons prenaient possession de son esprit. Lorsqu'enfin elle se réveilla, elle était de nouveau en sueur et ses draps étaient trempés. Soupirant de frustration, elle se leva et fila sous une douche pour se délasser avant d'enfiler des vêtements secs. Une fois rafraichie, elle revint dans sa chambre et observa son lit.

-« Je déteste être comme ça, » pesta Beckett contre sa faiblesse.

Elle ramassa son ouvrage de _Heat Rises_ et le serra contre elle ce qui lui apporta un minimum de réconfort. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle prit sa décision et, d'un pas hésitant, elle sortit de sa chambre pour s'arrêter devant la porte close de celle de Castle. Incertaine, elle hésitait lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna lentement et tomba nez à nez avec la mère de son partenaire.

-« Kate ! Oh Darling… » s'exclama Martha en voyant la détresse dans le regard de la jeune inspectrice et la prenant dans ses bras. « Tout va bien se passer ma chère… »

Beckett étouffa un sanglot en enfouissant son visage dans le coup de la femme.

-« Elle me manque… » souffla la voix défaite de Beckett.

-« Qui te manque Darling ? »

-« Ma… Ma mère… » répondit la brunette en s'agrippant à Martha. « Son odeur, sa voix, son étreinte… Elle me manque… »

-« Elle te manque peut-être physiquement mais je suis persuadé que Johanna Beckett est à tes côtés tous les jours que Dieu fait et qu'elle est très fière de toi ! »

Martha berça la jeune femme un moment avant de se détacher d'elle doucement, la prenant par les épaules.

-« File le rejoindre maintenant. Lui seul peu t'aider vraiment… » dit Martha en souriant.

Beckett ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, dévisageant la femme qui lui faisait face.

-« Ne prends pas cet air Kate. J'ai compris depuis longtemps que Richard et toi étiez fait l'un pour l'autre et cela ne me dérange absolument pas du moment que vous êtes heureux. Maintenant va et repose-toi. Tu en as besoin. »

Martha obligea Beckett à se retourner pour faire de nouveau face à la porte close de la chambre de son fils puis disparut derrière la sienne. La jeune inspectrice hésita encore un instant avant de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte et de, très doucement, l'ouvrir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vision de son partenaire : endormi, il avait encore plus l'air d'un gamin heureux ! Beckett pénétra dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds avant de se figer, voyant Castle bouger et se redresser.

-« Kate ? » appela-t-il doucement. « C'est bien vous ? »

-« Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar… » avoua la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

-« Viens, » dit l'écrivain en se décalant pour faire de la place à sa partenaire.

Sans un mot, Beckett s'approcha et se glissa sous les couvertures, son livre toujours serré contre elle. En voyant cela, Castle sourit.

-« Tu sais, tu pourrais peut-être poser _Heat Rises_ sur la table de chevet maintenant que tu es avec moi ? » proposa l'écrivain.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et reprit sa place sur son oreiller.

-« Tu veux en parler ? »

-« C'est toujours plus ou moins la même chose… Des flashs… L'angoisse qui monte… » répondit Beckett en étouffant un sanglot.

-« Viens-là, » dit Castle en prenant la jeune femme contre lui.

Il sourit lorsqu'elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-« Il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour comment tu fais… »

-« Comment je fais pour quoi ? » s'étonna l'écrivain.

-« Comment tu fais pour réussir à m'apaiser en un instant… Un regard, un sourire, un geste suffit… Je me sens bien, protégée… Grr ! Ce que je n'aime pas ce mot ! Comme si j'avais besoin d'être « protégée » ! Je ne suis plus une enfant ! »

-« Non mais tu as besoin de te sentir en sécurité, comme tout le monde… Et si je peux t'aider à ce sujet, alors tu m'en vois ravi. »

-« Mais comment tu fais ? » demanda Beckett en relevant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Castle.

-« Même si je le savais, je ne te le dirai pas ! »

-« Pourquoi ? » bouda la jeune femme.

-« Parce que je ne veux pas perdre mon don ! Il est trop précieux à mes yeux. »

Beckett se rallongea contre Castle et se laissa bercer par sa respiration calme. Elle sentit ses dernières angoisses s'échapper et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Oserait-elle se dévoiler ? Oserait-elle écouter son cœur à la place de sa raison ? Qu'avait-elle à craindre ?

* * *

><p>Review ?<p>


	9. Se dévoiler

**Chapitre 8 : Se dévoiler**

Au moment où Morphée allait avoir raison de Castle, la timide voix de Beckett s'éleva dans la pièce.

-« Au début, je t'ai détesté… Tu m'agaçais avec tes airs de gamin ravi, tes idées tordues… Et puis tu as réussi, à force de petites attentions, à briser peu à peu ma carapace… A t'insinuer au plus profond de moi, même si je refusais de l'admettre… Quand je me suis décidée à écouter mon cœur et qu'il s'est retrouvé en miettes à cause de toi, j'ai décidé de ne plus l'écouter et de rester rationnelle en toute circonstance… Qu'écouter son cœur ne conduit qu'à la souffrance… »

Castle manqua de s'étouffer en entendant l'aveu de Beckett et se redressa pour la regarder attentivement.

-« Kate… » appela l'écrivain en cherchant son regard. « Quand t'ai-je fait souffrir ? »

L'inquiétude sincère qui perlait dans la voix de son partenaire toucha Beckett au plus profond d'elle-même. Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à se dévoiler, elle devait aller jusqu'au bout de sa démarche…

-« Tu te souviens, il y a de cela 1 an et demi, lorsque tu m'as proposé de passer un week-end avec toi dans ton chalet des Hampton ? »

Castle acquiesça attendant fébrilement la suite.

-« A la fin de l'enquête, quand nous célébrions sa clôture, j'ai demandé à te parler en privé. J'avais des choses importantes à te dire mais, avant que j'ai réussi à trouver les bons mots, ton ex est arrivée et tu m'as annoncé que vous partiez passer tout l'été dans les Hampton ensemble… A ce moment-là, mon cœur s'est brisé… J'ai cru que j'allais m'effondrer sur place mais j'ai tenu bon… J'ai tenu bon jusqu'à chez moi mais personne ne m'a vu pendant trois jours… Il a fallu que Lanie vienne me sortir de ma léthargie avec une affaire bien compliquée… »

-« Kate, que voulais-tu me dire ce jour-là ? » demanda Castle en ayant peur de deviner.

-« Que je venais de rompre avec mon petit ami et que j'avais décidé d'accepter ta proposition… » souffla tout doucement la jeune femme. « Que je ne sais pas où cela nous aurait mené mais j'avais envie de tenté le coup… »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'ai-je fait… » soupira l'écrivain, une culpabilité évidente dans la voix.

-« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Rick… Personne n'aurait pu savoir… » dit la jeune femme en se calant un peu plus contre Castle.

-« Y a-t-il d'autres moments où je t'ai fait souffrir ? » demanda Castle inquiet.

-« Surement beaucoup moins que toutes les fois où moi je t'ai fait souffrir… »

-« Ca n'a pas d'importance ça Kate. Je t'aime et je sais ce que je risque dans l'histoire. »

-« Ton cœur… »

-« Peut-être mais ça en vaut le coup. Je t'aime tellement Kate… »

-« Tu sais que je te l'ai presque dit une fois ? »

-« Dis quoi ? »

-« Que je t'aimais. »

-« Quand ? » demanda Castle en couvrant de grands yeux surpris.

-« Tu te souviens lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés enfermés dans ce conteneur frigorifique ? » demanda Beckett avant de poursuivre après l'avoir senti acquiescer. « Juste avant de perdre connaissance, j'ai commencé à te le dire mais je n'ai pas réussi à terminer ma phrase. »

-« Alors je n'avais pas rêvé… »

-« Rick, je ne veux plus revivre l'angoisse de te savoir en danger sans avoir pu te dire ce que je ressens ! Je ne veux plus me retenir quand je veux te serrer fort contre moi… Une fois, je me suis laisser aller à le faire et c'était magique ! »

-« Quand ? »

-« Après que tu aies si brillamment désamorcé cette bombe nucléaire, » sourit Beckett en déposant sa main sur le cœur de son compagnon. « Il y a aussi autre chose que je veux revivre encore et encore… »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Les sensations que le baiser que nous avons échangé pour distraire le garde il y a peu ont déclenchées en moi, » répondit la jeune femme en se redressant pour se perdre dans le regard de Castle.

-« Ce baiser, c'était… Wow ! Encore aujourd'hui je ne trouve pas d'autres mots… »

-« Je confirme et je n'ose imaginer ce qu'un baiser, un vrai baiser où j'en oublie ce qui m'entoure, pourrait déclencher en moi… Un raz de marée surement… » dit Beckett en se mordant délicatement la lèvre inférieure, un sourire dans les yeux.

-« Kate… »

-« J'ai toujours aussi peur et je ne peux pas t'affirmer que je ne vais pas avoir envie de fuir mais… » commença Beckett en prenant une profonde inspiration. « Je t'aime Rick, je t'aime et ça me terrifie… »

* * *

>Review ?<p><p> 


	10. Ames soeurs

**Attention :**

Ce chapitre ne mérite pas la catégorie M cependant je tiens à préciser qu'il contient un passage explicite plus connu sous le nom de NC-17. Le contenu pourrait donc choquer les plus jeunes d'où la classification T.

Par avance merci de respecter cet avertissement si nécessaire.

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapitre 9 : Ames sœurs**

-« Je ferai tout pour toi, » souffla Castle avant de combler la distance qui les séparait pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Mais cela ne suffit pas à Beckett qui approfondit leur baiser en se blottissant contre le corps puissant de son partenaire. Leurs mains ne restèrent pas inactives, partant à la découverte du corps si souvent fantasmé de l'autre. De longues minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle mais laissèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

-« Je t'aime Kate… »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Rick, » répondit Beckett en étouffant un bâillement.

Castle sourit et la prit étroitement contre lui. La jeune femme glissa alors une main sous le t-shirt de l'écrivain et entreprit de dessiner des arabesques sur son torse, cherchant à en connaitre les moindres aspects. Ne souhaitant pas être en reste, la main de ce dernier se faufila sous le top de Beckett et il ne put retenir le gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-« Dieu que ta peau est douce… »

-« Tu n'es pas mal non plus, » rougit Beckett en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de Castle.

Poussant plus loin leurs explorations, le tout jeune couple se trouva vite entravé par leurs vêtements aussi Castle se redressa et, d'un geste fluide, envoya valser son t-shirt. Beckett se mordit la lèvre inférieure à la vue de ce corps si longtemps désiré uniquement vêtu de son fameux caleçon hors de prix… Curieuse quant à sa texture et surtout quand à sa « douceur » si plébiscitée par son partenaire, la jeune femme posa timidement le bout d'un de ses doigts sur sa hanche recouverte. Un immense sourire fendit son visage ce qui intrigua Castle.

-« Un problème ? »

-« Non, je vérifiais tes dires et je dois avouer que ton boxer est particulièrement agréable au toucher… »

Castle éclata de rire avant de fondre sur les lèvres de sa compagne pour un baiser passionné. Il glissa ses deux mains sur la peau de son dos et protesta quand elle se détacha de lui.

-« N'aie pas peur, je ne m'enfuis pas… » souffla Beckett en retirant son pantalon suivi de son top, ne restant qu'en culotte devant l'homme qui détenait son cœur.

Intimidée malgré tout et peu certaine de sa féminité, elle pencha la tête, se cachant derrière le rideau de ses cheveux mais Castle ne la laissa pas faire. Il releva son visage de son index tout en l'admirant, les yeux pétillants.

-« Tu es magnifique Kate ! Superbe… » murmura-t-il les yeux dans les siens.

Il alla ensuite capturer ses seins dans la coupe de ses mains et la jeune femme réagit au quart de tour, se cabrant pour accentuer le contact. Lorsqu'il passa doucement le bout de ses pouces sur les tétons de la jeune femme, ceux-ci se tendirent fièrement et Beckett ne put retenir un gémissement de bonheur.

-« Rick… »

Baisers et caresses s'enchainèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils calment le jeu d'eux-mêmes et que Beckett reprenne sa position dans les bras de Castle.

-« Si tu savais comme je t'aime… Merci de me laisser du temps… »

-« Je n'ai pas envie de précipiter les choses Kate… Et puis on n'est plus à quelques jours ou quelques semaines maintenant. »

La jeune femme déposa un tendre baiser sur le torse de son partenaire et ferma les yeux. Cependant l'écrivain se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kate ? »

-« C'est frustrant, » souffla Beckett. « Je suis fatiguée, j'ai sommeil et je suis dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime mais je sens que je ne vais pas réussir à m'endormir… Trop de choses se bousculent dans ma tête… »

-« Je peux faire quelque chose ? » demanda Castle.

-« Rien malheureusement… Je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver le bouton 'pause' de mon cerveau et mon père non plus… »

-« Et si je te proposais quelque chose pour te changer les idées ? »

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« On pourrait descendre regarder la fin du film de tout à l'heure ? Ça te détendrait, non ? »

-« Bonne idée, » répondit Beckett en se levant et enfilant le t-shirt de Castle.

-« Hey ! C'est à moi ça ! »

-« Plus maintenant ! » répondit la jeune femme mutine avant de quitter prestement la chambre.

Castle sourit avant de la suivre en bas. Le couple s'installa confortablement sur le canapé du salon, blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre face à l'écran. Castle attrapa le plaid et les recouvrit, encerclant la taille de Beckett de manière possessive. Cette dernière sourit en accentuant le contact de son dos avec le torse de son homme. Son homme… Décidément elle aimait ce nouveau tournant dans sa vie pensa-t-elle en attrapant la télécommande sur la table du salon et enclenchant la lecture du DVD. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Morphée les avait rattrapés et enveloppés de ses bras.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p>


	11. Un matin plein de surprises

**Chapitre 10 : Un matin plein de surprises**

-« Grand-Mère, tu as vu Papa et Kate ? Ils ne sont pas dans leurs chambres… »

-« Même pas dans celle de ton père ? »

-« Serais-tu quelque chose que j'ignore ? » fit Alexis intriguée.

-« Cette nuit Kate a rejoint ton père et j'espère qu'il a trouvé les bons mots… »

-« D'autres cauchemars ? »

-« Oui mais elle m'a aussi parlé de sa mère… » répondit Martha en descendant avec sa petite-fille.

-« Ah, je crois qu'on les a retrouvés, » sourit l'adolescente en découvrant l'écran sur lequel le menu du DVD tournait en boucle.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent du canapé et sourirent devant le tableau qui s'offrait à elles. La couverture avait légèrement glissée ainsi elles voyaient leurs tenus et leur position. Elles sourirent en voyant Beckett bouger, se repositionner contre Castle et prendre sa main dans la sienne sur son ventre. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle les ouvrit pour découvrir les deux rouquines qui les observaient.

-« Bonjour, » fit Beckett rougissant et enfouissant son visage dans les cousins du canapé.

-« Tu n'as pas à rougir Darling. Bienvenue dans la famille ! Je veux dire officiellement… »

-« Martha, » grogna Kate ce qui fit exploser Alexis de rire.

-« Bon je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner, tu viens Alexis. Laissons ton père et sa petite-amie se réveiller doucement, » dit Martha en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-« J'arrive, » répondit Alexis avant de se tourner vers Kate et son père. « Tu sais, tu le rends heureux comme jamais… Il n'a jamais été aussi détendu qu'en ce moment avec toi dans ses bras. Il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il te connait et tu es tout le temps géniale avec moi… Tu as été plus présente pour moi que ma propre mère et que ma première belle-mère et je te remercie pour ça. »

-« Merci Alexis… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… En tout cas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais que tu peux toujours me joindre. »

-« Tu es géniale, tu le sais ça ? »

-« Alexis… »

-« Dis-moi… Tu crois qu'on pourrait se faire une virée shopping entre filles ensemble ? »

-« Avec plaisir mais, si tu veux bien, on en reparle un peu plus tard ? » supplia Beckett mal à l'aise à cause de sa tenue.

-« Bien sûr, » répondit Alexis avant de filer dans la cuisine.

Beckett reporta alors son attention sur Castle et se tourna doucement pour lui faire face.

-« Bonjour, le spectacle t'a plu ? » ironisa Beckett.

-« Comment as-tu su que j'étais réveillé ? » demanda Castle en ouvrant les yeux et resserrant son emprise autour de sa taille.

-« Je te rappelle que je suis flic, » sourit la jeune femme.

-« Et la belle inspectrice de mon cœur va-t-elle m'accorder un baiser pour me souhaiter une bonne journée ? »

-« Hum… Je ne sais pas… » le taquina Beckett avant de reprendre en voyant l'angoisse se dessiner sur le visage de l'écrivain.

Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune femme réduisit la distance entre elle et lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle de son partenaire et partager avec lui un baiser passionné. Rassuré, Castle prit la jeune femme sur lui tout en caressant son dos par-dessous son t-shirt.

-« Rick… Je te signale que ta mère et ta fille sont réveillées et dans la cuisine… »

-« Et alors ? Où est le problème ? » répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire taquin.

-« Richard Castle ! » s'exclama Beckett en se redressant.

-« Mais… Kate ! Rends-moi le plaid ! » s'écria Castle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

En effet, Beckett s'était levé d'un geste souple entrainant avec elle la couverture, lui tirant la langue au passage.

-« Si tu as froid, monte te changer, » l'asticota gentiment Beckett.

-« Kate ! »

Castle partit à la poursuite de Beckett dans l'escalier et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle lui fit face pour lui tirer une nouvelle fois la langue avant de claquer la porte de la chambre d'amis. Décidément, il aimait beaucoup ce côté insoupçonné de la personnalité de sa coéquipière.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils pénétraient ensemble dans la cuisine, douchés et habillés de frais.

-« Vous allez faire quoi alors aujourd'hui ? » demanda Alexis avec un sourire.

-« J'aimerai emmener Rick dans un endroit qui m'est cher… » répondit Beckett en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Ah oui ? Et où ? » questionna Castle intrigué.

-« Tu verras bien… » répondit la jeune femme mystérieuse.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p>


	12. Johanna

**Chapitre 11 : Johanna**

Deux heures plus tard, Beckett se garait devant une section de pelouse bien entretenue du cimetière de Flushing dans le Queens. Castle avait deviné le lieu si précieux où elle l'emmenait à partir du moment où ils avaient franchi les grilles du cimetière. Il en était particulièrement touché et attendait qu'elle le guide à son rythme.

-« Tu viens ? »

-« Je te suis, » sourit Castle en prenant la main qu'elle avait tendue vers lui.

En silence, elle avança jusqu'à un arbre à côté duquel il aperçut une stèle sur laquelle était inscrit :

_Johanna Beckett  
>1958 - 1999<br>Beloved Mother and Wife_

Beckett s'agenouilla et déposa un baiser sur le bout de ses doigts avant de caresser doucement la stèle de pierre avec.

-« Bonjour Maman. Je suis venue aujourd'hui pour te présenter en personne quelqu'un dont je te parle depuis quatre ans maintenant… Rick ? »

Castle s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune femme. Il posa sa main à côté de celle de Beckett.

-« Maman, laisse-moi te présenter Richard Castle. »

-« Bonjour Madame Beckett. C'est un véritable honneur de vous rencontrer enfin. Vous avez une fille formidable vous savez ? Vous pouvez être fière d'elle et de la femme qu'elle est devenue… »

-« Rick… » murmura Beckett embarrassée.

-« Quoi ? Je ne dis que ce que je pense. Ta mère a le droit de savoir quelle merveilleuse femme tu es. A quel point tu fais battre mon cœur… »

Castle s'assit dos à l'arbre et Beckett vient se blottir dans ses bras.

-« Tu vois Maman, cet homme a réussi à faire tomber les barrières derrière lesquelles je me suis réfugiée à ta mort et il me rend heureuse… J'ai toujours aussi peur mais j'ai envie de tenter le coup. Ma blessure m'a obligé à voir les choses autrement… »

Beckett se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de Castle qui l'enveloppa de ses bras.

-« Tu sais c'est la première fois où je me sens en paix en venant te voir… Je crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Rick… Pourtant, au début, je l'ai détesté mais il a su pénétrer dans mon cœur petit à petit… At times he's like a nine year old on a sugar rush. Totally incapable of taking anything seriously! Mais je l'aime comme ça… »

Après avoir déposé un baiser dans les cheveux de Beckett, Castle se détacha d'elle et se leva.

-« Hey ! Tu vas où comme ça ? »

-« Donne-moi une demi-heure, je reviens. Et puis comme ça tu pourras parler tranquillement avec ta mère. »

-« Merci Rick. Pour tout… »

-« Always. »

Castle disparut et Beckett se retourna vers la stèle de sa mère.

-« Je ne sais pas comment il fait, il sait toujours ce dont j'ai besoin et fait en sorte de me l'apporter avant même que je m'en rende compte… J'ai peur de… De te laisser tomber en vivant ma vie mais, en en discutant avec mon psy, il m'a posé une question qui m'a perturbée… Et si au fond c'était moi que je laissais tomber ? »

Beckett resserra ses bras contre elle et garda le silence pendant un long moment.

-« J'ai envie d'être heureuse tu sais… Je sais aussi que Papa souhaite que je le sois et je crois qu'il a compris avant moi que Rick était celui qui me rendrait heureuse… Tu sais qu'il veut créer une bourse Johanna Beckett en ton honneur… J'espère secrètement qu'il le fasse même si le jour où il m'en a parlé j'ai mal réagi. »

La jeune femme sourit à ce souvenir, heureuse d'en être arrivée là où elle était aujourd'hui… Heureuse d'avoir suffisamment lâché prise pour oser se donner une chance avec Richard Castle… L'homme de ses pensées se matérialisa alors à côté d'elle avec un sourire espiègle.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore Rick ? »

-« Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas me présenter devant ta mère pour la première fois avec les mains vides alors je suis allé chercher ça… » sourit Castle en sortant un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges de son dos. « Je me suis dit qu'elle les méritait… Au moins pour avoir mis au monde la merveilleuse jeune femme que tu es. »

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel et se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de sourire pendant que Castle déposait ses fleurs au pied de la stèle avant de reprendre sa place contre l'arbre. A peine assis, Beckett s'installa entre ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-« Merci… »

-« Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait… »

-« Tu m'as laissé du temps seule avec ma mère et tu lui as apporté des fleurs. Ça me touche beaucoup. »

-« C'est ta mère et je sais à quel point elle compte pour toi Kate. C'est normal. »

La jeune femme remercia d'un sourire son compagnon avant de refaire face à la stèle de sa mère. C'est alors que son regard accrocha quelque chose de bizarre.

-« Rick, tu as vu ? » s'inquiéta Beckett.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Castle en se levant.

-« Je ne sais pas mais je pense que tu devrais appeler Ryan et Esposito, » suggéra la jeune femme en s'éloignant de la tombe de sa mère pour se précipiter vers la frêle silhouette.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	13. Une enfant

**Chapitre 12 : Une enfant**

-« Hey… » appela doucement Beckett en arrivant à la hauteur de la fillette. « Bonjour. Je m'appelle Kate et toi ? »

La fillette, visiblement âgée de deux ans, trois ans maximum, était complètement désorientée. Simplement vêtue d'une chemise de nuit, pieds nus et son doudou à la main, la petite était couverte de sang et semblait épuisée.

-« Ça fait longtemps que tu marches comme ça ?… Je ne te veux pas de mal, c'est promis… Tu veux me donner ton nom Princesse ? »

La fillette sembla jauger la jeune femme puis mit son pouce dans sa bouche. Beckett se mit à sa hauteur et fut surprise quand l'enfant vint se blottir dans ses bras, s'accrochant désespérément à sa veste. Beckett laissa courir ses mains sur le corps de l'enfant afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Un frisson parcourut la petite et la jeune femme la prit plus tendrement dans ses bras.

-« Chut… Tout va bien maintenant… »

Au moment où Castle s'approcha de Beckett et de la petite, la fillette se tendit, renforçant son contact avec la jeune femme.

-« Hey Princesse, regarde-moi, » souffla doucement Beckett avant de reprendre sur le ton de la confidence une fois que la fillette eut plongé ses prunelles bleues nuit en elle. « Je te présente Richard mais tu peux l'appeler Rick parce qu'il n'y a que sa maman et les gens en colère contre lui qui l'appelle Richard. C'est mon ami et je peux t'assurer qu'il est très gentil. »

Les prunelles de la fillette se posèrent sur Castle et, comme elle l'avait fait avec Beckett, elle jaugea l'écrivain avant de sortir son pouce de sa bouche pour s'accrocher à sa veste. Castle enveloppa la jeune femme et l'enfant dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ryan et Esposito ainsi que Lanie.

-« Castle ? Beckett ? »

-« Hey ! Merci d'être venus aussi vite les gars… » répondit Castle en relevant la tête pour les regarder.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'inquiéta Lanie en voyant la petite couverte de sang. « Elle est blessée ? »

-« Ce n'est pas son sang, » indiqua Beckett. « Par contre, ça doit être un véritable carnage là où elle était auparavant… »

-« On va essayer de remonter la piste… Elle est arrivée par où ? »

Beckett indiqua la direction du nord. Ni une ni deux, Ryan et Esposito filèrent dans cette direction en suivant les traces de sang laissées par l'enfant. Lanie commença à s'approcher de ses amis dans l'espoir d'examiner la petite mais cette dernière se mit à hurler en la voyant approcher, son petit corps frêle secoué de sanglots.

-« Hey Princesse, regarde-moi ma puce, » invita Castle. « Tout va bien… Cette dame c'est Lanie, une amie de Kate… Elle ne peut donc pas être méchante… »

La fillette cessa de pleurer mais continua à s'accrocher désespérément tout en dévisageant la nouvelle venue. La sentant fatiguée et tremblante, Castle détacha la petite main de l'enfant de sa veste et la retira pour la poser sur son dos. Beckett la maintint en place avec ses mains et l'écrivain les enveloppa de nouveau dans ses bras.

-« Ça va toi ? » murmura Castle à la tempe de Beckett.

-« Oui, » souffla la jeune femme en posant son front contre les lèvres de l'écrivain.

Lanie ouvrit de grands yeux surpris mais ne dit rien et un immense sourire illumina son visage. Elle sortit son téléphone portable et commença à composer le 911, le numéro des urgences.

-« J'appelle une ambulance. Cette petite a besoin d'être examinée au plus vite pour être sûr que tout va bien. »

Le couple hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur l'enfant dans leurs bras. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, une équipe de paramédical arriva et tenta d'approcher la fillette qui se mit à hurler et à pleurer en les voyant venir vers elle pour la séparer de ses deux sauveurs. Comprenant qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien, les paramédicaux battirent en retraite, laissant le couple calmer la petite.

-« Princesse, tu as confiance en nous ? » demanda Beckett avec un doux sourire.

La fillette réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête.

-« Très bien alors tu vas monter avec nous dans l'ambulance et on va aller à l'hôpital pour qu'un médecin puisse vérifier que tout va bien, d'accord ? »

L'enfant mit son pouce dans sa bouche et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, marquant ainsi son accord. Le téléphone de Lanie sonna alors et, après une courte discussion téléphonique, la jeune médecin légiste se tourna vers ses amis.

-« C'était Esposito. Ryan et lui ont trouvé la maison d'où s'est échappée cette petite fille. Ils ont besoin de moi… »

-« Ça donne quoi ? »

-« Un véritable massacre… Ils ont trouvé deux corps, un homme et une femme, la trentaine. Surement les parents de cette louloute… »

Le couple hocha la tête avant de se relever, la fillette dans les bras de Beckett. Il se dirigea vers l'ambulance et, avec l'aide de Castle, la jeune femme grimpa à l'intérieur du camion pour s'assoir sur le brancard. L'écrivain monta à sa suite et incita sa partenaire à s'allonger dessus, la fillette allongée sur elle. Castle réajusta sa veste sur les épaules de l'enfant, s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté d'elles et posa une main apaisante sur son dos. L'un des ambulanciers monta avec eux pendant que l'autre prenait place au volant et démarrait en direction de l'ambulance. Pendant le trajet, la fillette s'endormit dans les bras de la jeune femme, se sentant en sécurité entre ses deux protecteurs.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p>


	14. L'hôpital

**Chapitre 13 : L'hôpital**

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, l'ambulance se garait devant le Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital. Les ambulanciers brancardèrent Beckett et l'enfant jusqu'au bureau des admissions et Castle suivit, sa main ne quittant pas le dos de leur protégée.

-« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

-« Une fillette, retrouvée dans Flushing par ce couple. La police nous a prévenus mais elle est tellement terrorisée qu'on n'a pas pu l'approcher. Seul ce couple peut la calmer. »

-« Très bien. Nous n'allons donc pas les séparer. Conduisez-les dans le box numéro quatre, un médecin ne va pas tarder. »

Les ambulanciers les installèrent dans le box indiqué avant de disparaitre laissant le couple et l'enfant seuls. La fillette commença à s'agiter doucement et Castle s'approcha des deux femmes.

-« Chut Princesse, tout va bien… » murmurait Beckett.

-« Princesse ? » s'étonna l'écrivain.

-« Comme elle ne nous a pas dit son nom et qu'elle a une chemise de nuit de princesse… »

Castle sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne. C'est le moment que choisit une infirmière pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

-« Bonjour, je suis Amanda et c'est moi qui serait l'infirmière de la petite puce que vous avez trouvé, » se présenta la nouvelle venue.

-« Enchantée, je suis le lieutenant Beckett et voici mon partenaire. »

-« Et comment s'appelle cette charmante jeune fille ? »

-« Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis que nous l'avons trouvé alors nous l'avons surnommé Princesse, » sourit Castle.

-« Très bien, enchantée Princesse, » dit l'infirmière en se mettant à la hauteur de la fillette qui s'était réveillée. « Je suis Amanda et je vais t'examiner, d'accord ? »

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux terrorisés et son corps se mit à trembler. Beckett regarda son partenaire ne sachant que faire et l'écrivain prit doucement Princesse dans ses bras.

-« Regarde-moi ma Puce, tu as confiance en Kate et en moi, non ? »

Les yeux remplis de larmes de l'enfant se posèrent sur Beckett avant de revenir vers Castle puis elle acquiesça doucement.

-« Nous t'avons amené ici pour vérifier que tu vas bien et on va avoir besoin de ton aide pour ça. Tu veux bien ? » demanda Castle avant de poursuivre voyant les yeux inquiet de la fillette. « Je te promets que ni Kate ni moi n'allons te laisser seule pendant tout ce temps. »

L'enfant marqua son accord en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche et déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Castle. Beckett ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce touchant tableau.

-« Décidément, Rick est fait pour être père, » pensa tendrement la jeune femme.

-« Je vais avoir besoin que vous la déshabillez si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

-« Nous allons le faire de suite, pas vrai jeune fille ? »

Avec un sourire, Beckett prit la fillette dans ses bras et l'assit sur le brancard. Elle fit passer sa chemise de nuit par-dessus la tête de l'enfant et la déposa dans un sac en plastique transparent.

-« Ne la jetez pas. Un de nos collègues du 12e va passer la récupérer pour la scientifique. »

-« Très bien. »

-« Auriez-vous une couche propre car cette petite demoiselle ne doit pas être à son aise… »

-« Je vous apporte ça de suite. Pourriez-vous lui prendre sa température en attendant ? »

-« Bien sûr. »

Amanda revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une couche et le médecin.

-« Bonjour jeune fille, je suis le docteur Franck. On m'a dit que tu étais craintive et je peux le comprendre. Tu veux bien que je m'approche de toi ? »

La fillette s'agrippa désespérément à Beckett qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant puis regarda Castle pour trouver le même regard bienveillant. Suffisamment rassurée par leur présence, elle se laissa ausculter sans broncher mais refusa obstinément de lâcher Beckett.

-« Bien, tu es en pleine forme jeune fille ! Une bonne douche, une nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraitra plus ! Ça, c'est pour avoir été sage comme une image… » sourit le médecin en lui tendant une sucette à la cerise puis se tournant vers les deux adultes. « Je ne vois aucune raison médicale au fait qu'elle ne parle pas donc je pense que c'est du à un choc psychologique… »

-« Merci docteur. »

-« Vous pensez qu'elle peut sortir ? »

-« Son état ne nécessite aucune hospitalisation. Elle reparlera bientôt mais, si son trouble persiste, je vous invite à revenir pour une consultation. »

-« Très bien. »

-« Je vous laisse dans le box. Amanda va vous apporter les papiers de sortie mais j'ai reçu un appel du commissariat me demandant de vous dire de patienter ici jusqu'à ce que leurs inspecteurs arrivent. »

-« Merci docteur et au revoir, » répondit Castle en serrant la main du médecin.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p>


	15. Premiers éléments d'enquête

**Chapitre 14 : Premiers éléments d'enquête**

Une fois seuls, Castle sortit son portable et disparut dans le couloir. La petite se mit alors à pleurer ayant peur de ne plus revoir son sauveur. Beckett la prit dans ses bras et la berça jusqu'à ce que son partenaire pénètre à nouveau dans le box.

-« Et bien Princesse, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La petite lui tendit ses bras et vint se blottir tout contre lui dès qu'il l'eut prise. Surpris, Castle lança un regard interrogateur à Beckett qui lui sourit.

-« Je crois qu'elle a eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas. »

-« Princesse, regarde-moi ma Puce. Je reviens toujours, tu peux demander à Kate, je reviens toujours… » affirma l'écrivain avant de questionner Beckett du regard.

Castle vit la jeune femme qui acquiesça et replongea son regard dans celui de la fillette.

-« Always… »

Beckett vint s'assoir sur le brancard à côté de Castle et passa gentiment ses doigts dans les cheveux foncés de l'enfant. Quelques minutes plus tard, un coup fut frappé à la porte et le visage d'Espisito apparut dans l'embrasure.

-« On peut ? »

-« Bien sûr. »

Ryan, Esposito et Lanie pénétrèrent dans la pièce et ne purent empêcher de sourire au tableau que formaient leurs amis et cette petite fille.

-« Princesse, tu te souviens ? Ce sont nos amis et collègues. Là tu as Javi, à côté de lui c'est Kevin et enfin à gauche de Kate c'est Lanie, sa meilleure amie, » dit doucement Castle. « Lanie est aussi médecin et je pense qu'elle voudrait t'examiner elle aussi. Tu veux bien ? »

La fillette dévisagea les nouveaux venus et enfouit son pouce dans sa bouche.

-« Tu sais que j'ai découvert comme tu t'appelles ? » demanda Lanie en se mettant à la hauteur de l'enfant sans pour autant la toucher.

La fillette ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-« Tu t'appelles Sarah Matthews et tu as deux ans, » dit Lanie en montrant deux doigts. « Je me trompe ? »

Sarah regarda Beckett et Castle incrédule avant d'hocher la tête de manière positive.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? »

-« Le pavillon était sans dessus-dessous. Les gars de l'identité judiciaire sont toujours sur place à relaver des traces et indices. Les parents ont été attachés, bâillonnés et torturés à l'aide de plusieurs armes blanches. Un véritable massacre… »

-« D'après mes premières constations, que ce soit Anastasia Matthews ou bien son mari Peter Matthews, ils ont tous les deux subi des violences physiques, peut-être même sexuelles. »

-« Au mieux, Sarah les a découvert morts ce matin après s'être débrouillée seule pour sortir de son lit. Au pire, elle a assisté à toute la scène… »

-« Une piste ? » demanda Beckett en déglutissant difficilement.

-« Aucune pour le moment mais quelque chose me dit que les meurtriers de ses parents ne sont pas partis longtemps avant notre arrivée… La bouilloire était encore chaude. »

-« C'est horrible, » soupira Castle en resserrant son étreinte autour de la fillette. « Tu es une petite fille bien courageuse ma Princesse… Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un que je connais très bien… »

Beckett se mordit les joues pour éviter au sourire qu'elle sentait se former de se dessiner sur son visage.

-« Nous avons fait un premier rapport à Iron et elle souhaite que la petite soit protégée car elle craint le pire. Quand nous lui avons dit qu'elle n'était en confiance qu'auprès de vous deux, Iron a annulé vos congés à tous les deux et m'a dit de vous dire qu'à partir de maintenant vous ne devez plus lâcher la petite des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. A vous deux de choisir les modalités et le lieu. »

-« Et on peut aller au poste pour vous aider sur l'enquête ? »

-« Non, ce sera nous qui nous déplacerons. Iron pense que la première chose que les meurtriers vont surveiller sont les postes de police et les hôpitaux. Sarah peut-elle partir ou bien doit-elle rester en observation ? »

-« Le médecin qui l'a examiné n'a rien décelé et cette jeune demoiselle est libre de partir. »

-« Libre de partir mais pas dans cette tenue, » intervint Castle en chatouillant le menton de Sarah. « Alexis ne devrait plus tarder maintenant et elle apporte de quoi t'habiller ainsi qu'une surprise ! »

Au mot « surprise », les yeux de la fillette reprirent un peu de vie en se mettant à pétiller faisant sourire l'ensemble des adultes présents.

-« Malgré toutes les horreurs que tu as vu, tu restes une vraie petite princesse qui adore les surprises et les cadeaux, hein ? » sourit Castle fier de lui.

-« Mon Dieu, protégez-nous ! Il vient de se trouver une alliée de choc ! » ironisa Beckett en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Hey ! » protesta l'intéressé.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p>


	16. Se préparer

**Chapitre 15 : Se préparer**

-« Toc-toc ? »

-« Entre Pumpkin. »

-« Euh… Je vais avoir besoin d'aide… » fit la voix étouffée d'Alexis.

Castle leva les yeux au ciel se demandant ce que sa fille pouvait avoir de si encombrant pour ne pas pouvoir ouvrir seule la porte. Lanie ouvrit la porte et explosa de rire avant de laisser entrer l'adolescente.

-« Euh… Alexis ? »

-« Oui Papa ? » répondit la jeune fille en déposant une bonne dizaine de sacs à ses pieds.

-« Rappelle-moi la liste que je t'avais demandé ? »

-« Une tenue et la 'surprise'… » marmonna-t-elle embarrassée avant de tenter de se justifier. « Mais il y a tellement de choses mignonne dans les boutiques pour les petites filles et puis, comme ça, vous n'aurez pas à sortir faire des courses cet après-midi… »

-« Alexis Castle ! »

L'adolescente baissa la tête confuse et Beckett vola à son secours.

-« Et si tu nous sortais ce que tu lui a pris pour pouvoir ainsi l'habiller et rentrer à la maison ? »

Un immense sourire fendit le visage d'Alexis qui prit un sac et l'approcha du brancard. Sarah prit peur et se blottit contre Castle en dévisageant la nouvelle venue.

-« Ne t'en fais pas Princesse. Cette grande et belle jeune fille est ma fille, Alexis. Elle est très gentille et, bientôt, tu vas rencontrer ma maman aussi… »

-« Alors, voilà un body manche longue, un petit jean, une blouse et un petit gilet pour ne pas qu'elle est froid. Au fait, comment s'appelle ce petit ange ? »

-« Sarah. Et d'ailleurs, jeune fille, » dit Beckett en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, « il serait intéressant d'aller prendre une douche, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sarah réfléchit un instant avant d'hocher vigoureusement la tête. Beckett prit la direction de la salle de bain l'enfant dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à protester en tendant ses bras vers Castle.

-« Désolé de vous abandonner mais ma petite demoiselle me réclame, » sourit Castle en rejoignant les deux femmes. « A tout à l'heure ! »

Ils disparurent et Alexis se tourna vers les collègues et amis de son père.

-« Quoi ? » demanda la jeune fille.

-« Rien ne te choque ? »

-« Bah… Non, pourquoi ? »

-« Entre ton père et Beckett ? »

-« Bah non ! Enfin, elle s'est réfugiée au loft et Papa l'aide à aller mieux. C'est tout. »

-« Donc tu es en train de dire que Kate Beckett a demandé de l'aide ? Et à Castle en plus ? »

-« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça… Ils sont amis après tout, non ? »

-« Oui… Oui mais ils ont plus que ça et tu le sais très bien ! Alors ? Quels sont les détails croustillants ? Dis-nous tout ! »

-« Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'amitié profonde et sincère entre mon père et Kate ! Elle avait besoin de soutien alors elle est venue. Point barre ! »

-« Et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont en vacances pour quinze jours tous les deux et qu'elle n'est pas chez elle ? »

-« Alors de un, Papa est en 'vacances' lui aussi parce que votre nouvelle Capitaine ne veut pas le voir trainer au poste et, de deux, Kate dort dans la chambre d'amis à cause de ses cauchemars ! »

-« Ses cauchemars ? » s'exclama Lanie inquiète.

-« Je ne vous ai rien dit, » rougit Alexis. « Elle vous en parlera si elle le souhaite mais, moi, je ne vous ai RIEN dit… »

Les trois acolytes acquiescèrent d'un même geste puis la jeune fille se mit à leur montrer ce qu'elle avait acheté pour la petite Sarah. Ils découvrirent ainsi plusieurs tenues, deux magnifiques chemises de nuit et une véritable robe de princesse !

-« Je pensais à quelque chose… » dit Esposito. « Ma sœur a une fille un peu plus âgée que la protégée de Castle et Beckett… Elle a peut-être gardé quelques vêtements qui pourraient servir… Je vais l'appeler pour voir. »

Au moment où Esposito sortait son portable, celui de Ryan sonna. Ce dernier regarda l'ID de l'appelant et s'excusa. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Castle, Beckett et la petite Sarah, toute propre et bien habillée de frais.

-« C'était Gates. Elle veut que la petite soit placée sous protection et, comme elle ne sembla avoir confiance qu'en vous, vous êtes assignés à sa protection. Désolé les gars, les vacances sont terminées ! Par contre, vous êtes interdit de poste. Nous viendrons aux nouvelles régulièrement. »

-« Ok. Merci, » dit Beckett en tendant la fillette à Castle. « Rentrons, il est bientôt midi et elle va avoir faim. Par contre, on va faire comment pour la sieste ? On n'a pas de lit… »

-« C'est réglé ça, » intervint Alexis. « Quand j'étais au magasin, j'ai commandé le strict minimum à savoir un lit à barreaux, un matelas, deux draps housse, une turbulette, plusieurs paquets de couches et un siège auto. Au fait Papa, j'ai toujours le petit quelque chose que tu m'as demandé… »

Alexis sortit alors une peluche, un petit lapin rose pâle. Le visage de Sarah s'éclaira en un magnifique sourire.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p>


	17. Rentrer à la   maison

**Chapitre 16 : Rentrer à la « maison »**

Alexis s'approcha doucement, guettant la peur dans le regard de Sarah, mais des paillettes étincelaient dans son regard. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Castle, la main de Beckett lui caressant le dos. L'adolescente lui tendit la peluche que la fillette prit contre elle avec ferveur et mis son pouce dans sa bouche avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Castle et de fermer les yeux.

-« En route pour ta nouvelle maison Princesse, » fit Castle en souriant de la sentir aussi détendue.

-« Rick, comment on va faire pour la ramener au loft ? Nous n'avons ni voiture, ni siège auto avec nous… »

-« Lorsque je vous ai laissé entre filles dans la salle de bain, j'ai commandé un taxi avec un siège auto, » sourit Castle.

-« Tu penses vraiment à tout, » sourit Beckett en posant une main sur la joue de l'écrivain.

-« A la différence de toi, je suis déjà passé par là Kate, » répondit Castle en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

-« Et à part ça il ne se passe rien, » murmura Esposito entre ses dents en dévisageant Alexis.

-« Je vous jure ! » se défendit la jeune fille en croisant discrètement ses doigts dans son dos.

Ryan, Lanie et Esposito haussèrent les sourcils avant de lancer un regard inquisiteur à Beckett et à Castle cherchant à leur faire cracher le morceau sans avoir à poser la moindre question. Le couple les ignora royalement et furent aider dans leur entreprise par Amanda qui passa sa tête par la porte pour leur annoncer que leur taxi était là.

-« Vous nous tenez au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête ? »

-« Oui et nous passerons aussi prendre des nouvelles de la petite. »

-« Je vais faire en sorte qu'un bleu aille récupérer votre voiture au cimetière et la dépose devant le loft. Il laissera les clés au portier. »

-« Très bien merci et à bientôt alors. »

Alexis sortit un manteau d'enfant de l'un de ses sacs et le tendit à Beckett qui aida la fillette à l'enfiler. Elle mit sa veste avant de prendre Sarah dans ses bras. Rick passa sa veste, prit une partie des sacs de sa fille et posa sa main libre dans le bas du dos de Beckett la guidant ainsi vers la sortie, Alexis sur ses talons.

-« C'est fou ! On ne les connaitrait pas, on pourrait croire à une famille unie… Il se passe définitivement quelque chose entre eux deux ! »

-« Kate a beau être ma meilleure amie, elle ne m'en parlera que quand elle sera prête et ça me frustre ! En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais ils ont l'air heureux. »

-« Vous avez vu où ils ont trouvé la petite ? » demanda Ryan avant de poursuivre voyant les autres répondre par la négative. « En arrivant, j'ai remarqué le nom de Johanna Beckett sur la tombe à côté de l'arbre… »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! » murmura Lanie émue.

De leur côté, Castle, Beckett, Alexis et Sarah pénétraient dans le loft de l'écrivain où ils furent accueillis par le portier.

-« Monsieur Castle, Détective Beckett, Mademoiselle Castle, bonjour. Et qui est cette petite avec vous ? »

-« Il s'agit de notre protégée, Sarah. »

-« Bonjour Mademoiselle Sarah, vous êtes toute belle vous savez ! » sourit l'homme avant de se retourner vers l'écrivain. « Les livreurs sont toujours chez vous avez votre mère Monsieur. Ils doivent monter les meubles afin que tout soit prêt à votre arriver. »

-« Très bien merci, » répondit Castle avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referme sur eux. « Tu as vraiment pensé à tout Pumpkin. »

-« Je suis sure que, si tu avais pu, tu aurais tout fait par toi-même mais tu dois t'occuper de Sarah et aussi prendre soin de Kate. »

-« Je vais mieux Alexis, » soupira Kate avant de poursuivre voyant les deux regards incrédules vers elle. « Bon d'accord, je vais un peu mieux. »

-« Ça va ? Elle n'est pas trop lourde ? »

-« Ça commence à peser un peu. Je crois qu'elle s'endort. »

-« Laisse-moi la prendre alors. »

-« On est presque arrivé Rick. Ça va aller ne t'en fais pas, » sourit Beckett.

Rick passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme qui se blottit contre lui. Alexis sourit à ce touchant tableau, décidément son père était heureux et cela lui allait bien. Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva à destination, ils sortirent pour trouver Martha en train de remercier les livreurs.

-« Kate ! Darling ! Alors c'est la petiote ? »

-« Oui, » répondit Beckett en l'allongeant sur le canapé. « Par contre Martha, elle est très craintive… »

-« Je me retiendrai de lui sauter dessus alors, » sourit Martha. « J'ai fait installer le lit de… »

-« Sarah. »

-« Quel magnifique prénom ! Donc je disais que j'avais fait installer le lit de Sarah dans la chambre d'amis avec toutes les affaires qui ont été livrées pour elle. Comme ça c'est déjà à l'étage et on s'organisera après déjeuner. D'ailleurs, quand Sarah se réveillera, on pourra passer à table. »

* * *

><p>Review ?<p>


	18. Prendre soin de Sarah

**Chapitre 17 : Prendre soin de Sarah**

La petite famille déjeuna dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Sarah installée sur sa chaise haute entre Beckett et Castle. Après son dessert, sa petite frimousse était couverte de chocolat. La jeune femme se leva en éclatant de rire et se dirigea vers l'évier.

-« Dis-moi Princesse, la mousse au chocolat, c'était dans la bouche qu'il fallait la mettre et non sur ton nez, tes joues, ton front… Et même tes cheveux ! » s'exclama Beckett souriant en humidifiant une serviette. « Débarbouillons tout ça ! »

Castle observa avec surprise et joie sa partenaire se glisser dans un rôle de maman et un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi… Maternelle… »

Beckett rougit se sentant mal à l'aise mais inspira un bon coup avant de répondre.

-« Je ne pensais pas l'être non plus mais cette petite fripouille a touché mon cœur… Son histoire… Je veux qu'on trouve qui a fait ça à ses parents et qu'elle ne vive pas ce que moi j'ai vécu… »

Castle se leva et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-« On va tout faire pour. Je te le promets, » répondit l'écrivain en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. « Occupe-toi de notre Princesse pendant qu'on s'occupe de débarrasser la cuisine. »

-« Tu es sûr ? »

-« Certain. »

Après avoir débarbouillé Sarah, Beckett la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le canapé. A peine assises, la fillette vint se blottir contre le jeune femme, mit son pouce dans sa bouche, son lapin contre son cœur et s'endormit avec un soupir d'aise pour ne se réveiller que trois heures plus tard. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa à une allure folle, Martha et Alexis se chargeant d'organiser les chambres à l'étage.

-« Bon Princesse, qu'as-tu envie de manger ce soir ? Parce que je suis sûr que tu as une faim de loup, » dit Castle en chatouillant le ventre de Sarah. « Je me trompe ? »

La fillette éclata de rire et se tortilla pour échapper à l'écrivain, tentant de se protéger contre Beckett. Cette dernière tenta de l'éloigner mais se retrouva en première ligne. Sans aucune hésitation, il continua à chatouiller tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et Beckett explosa à son tour de rire sans pour autant rester inactive. Une véritable bataille de chatouille s'en suivit pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Martha et Alexis ne redescendent.

-« Richard ! Laisse un peu ces deux trésors respirer ! » gronda gentiment Martha faisant se redresser Castle.

Beckett ne perdit pas un instant qui prit le dessus en faisant une prise qui cloua l'écrivain du sol.

-« Kate ! Lâche-moi ! »

-« A une seule condition ! »

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Plus de chatouilles ! Ni pour Sarah, ni pour moi ! »

-« D'accord… D'accord ! » insista Castle en voyant le regard noir mais rieur de la jeune femme.

Beckett le relâcha et ils se levèrent. La jeune femme se tourna vers la petite fille pendant que Castle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-« Enfin, pour le moment… »

-« Rick ! »

-« Quoi ? » demanda l'intéressé l'air de rien. « Et sinon Princesse, je n'ai pas eu ta réponse par rapport au diner. Que veux-tu manger ? »

Les quatre filles de la maison rejoignirent Castle dans la cuisine, la petite n'ayant toujours pas dit le moindre mot. L'écrivain plongea dans le réfrigérateur et commença à en sortir différents ingrédients. Soudain Sarah fronça son petit nez ce qui n'échappa pas à Martha.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ? Je dirai qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, je me trompe ? »

La fillette posa ses yeux sur la grand-mère d'Alexis et hocha vigoureusement la tête en fronçant son petit nez de dégout.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ma chérie, dis-moi tout. »

Sarah sembla réfléchir avec insistance puis chercha à s'approcher de la rouquine en tendant son petit doigt en direction des légumes. Après un regard à son fils et à Beckett, Martha prit la fillette dans ses bras et l'installa sur ses genoux.

-« Dis à Grand-Mère Martha ce que tu n'aimes pas… »

Sarah tendit de nouveau son petit doigt vers les légumes. Castle lui montra un à un ce qu'il avait sorti jusqu'à ce que le nez de la fillette se fronce à nouveau de dégout devant les épinards…

-« Tu es bien une petite fille comme les autres toi ! » s'exclama l'écrivain avec un sourire.

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça Rick ? »

-« Notre Princesse n'aime pas les épinards, » sourit Castle en rangeant l'objet du délit dans le réfrigérateur.

Beckett rejoint Castle derrière le comptoir et ensemble ils s'occupèrent de préparer le diner pendant que Martha et Alexis s'occupaient de Sarah qui les avaient adoptées.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p>


	19. Se coucher

Penser à préparer la chanson "Beautiful Child Lullaby" sur Youtube pour un meilleur moment...

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapitre 18 : Se coucher**

Une fois le diner avalé, Castle prit la petite dans ses bras et, après qu'elle ait embrassée sa mère et sa fille, il monta à l'étage avec Beckett pour la coucher.

-« Au fait Mère, où avez-vous installé le lit de Sarah avec Alexis ? » demanda Castle fronçant les sourcils en poussant la porte de la chambre d'amis.

-« Dans ta chambre. On a pensé que Sarah se sentirait mieux en votre présence que seule dans une chambre… »

-« Mère ! »

-« Ose me dire que tu vas laisser cette charmante Kate dormir seule maintenant qu'elle est venue te rejoindre ? »

Beckett rougit violemment mais continua son chemin vers la chambre de Castle.

-« Oh fait Papa, on s'est permises de bouger les affaires de Kate dans ta chambre aussi. Ce sera plus simple comme ça. »

-« Merci Pumpkin mais tu aurais pu quand même nous demander notre avis, non ? »

-« Comme si cela vous dérangeait… »

Beckett roula des yeux en pénétrant dans ladite chambre puis se tourna vers Castle.

-« A ton avis, elles ont rangé où les affaires de Sarah ? »

-« Regarde dans le placard de droite. Il devrait aussi y avoir tes affaires je pense. »

Beckett ouvrit ledit placard et en sortit un petit pyjama. Rapidement, ils baignèrent et changèrent la petite. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'approchent du petit lit pour y déposer l'enfant. La terreur reprit sa place dans les yeux de Sarah qui se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, s'agrippant désespérément à la jeune femme et se cabrant pour ne pas qu'elle la dépose sur le matelas. Beckett la garda donc contre elle et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, la berçant doucement.

-« Chut… Calme-toi Princesse… Tout va bien… Rick et moi, nous sommes là… »

Pendant que Beckett continuait à rassurer Sarah, Castle disparut un moment dans la salle de bain pour se changer avant de prévenir sa mère et sa fille que Beckett et lui ne redescendraient pas ce soir-là dû aux angoisses de la fillette. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il sourit en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte pour observer un instant.

-« Chut Princesse… N'aie pas peur… Tu ne seras pas seule… » murmura Beckett à l'oreille de Sarah tout en lui montrant les choses. « Tu vois, là, c'est ton petit lit et ici c'est le lit de Rick… »

-« C'est aussi le tien Kate, » ajouta Castle en s'approchant et prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa nuque. « Donne-la moi et prépare-toi pour la nuit car nous n'allons pas pouvoir redescendre… »

-« D'accord, » souffla Beckett électrisée par le souffle chaud de l'écrivain dans sa nuque.

Lorsqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, Castle et Sarah étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures. Beckett grimpa sur le lit et vint les rejoindre. Elle s'assit tout contre l'écrivain et la fillette se glissa entre leur deux corps. Pendant une trentaine minutes, ils la bercèrent puis tout doucement puis Rick commença à fredonner la berceuse « Beautiful Child Lullaby ».

_Beautiful child close your eyes  
>Close your eyes and dream<br>Beautiful child close your eyes  
>Close your eyes and dream<em>

_Imagine all your favorite thing  
>And think of all your wish<br>Beautiful child close your eyes  
>Close your eyes and dream<em>

Une larme s'échappa du coin de l'œil de Beckett quand elle reconnut la berceuse… Cette berceuse que lui chantait sa mère lorsqu'elle était enfant. Castle essuya doucement sa joue avec son pouce et lui sourit doucement. La gorge nouée, la jeune femme joignit sa voix à celle de l'écrivain.

_Wonderful child raise your head  
>Raise your head and sleep<br>Wonderful child raise your head  
>Raise your head and sleep<em>

_There's all some love we think to see  
>In the land of dreams<br>Wonderful child raise your head  
>Raise your head and sleep<em>

Castle se leva doucement avec Sarah dans ses bras pour la déposer tendrement dans le petit lit avant de refermer la turbulette sur elle. Beckett s'approcha et caressa les doux cheveux de la fillette qui mit son pouce dans sa bouche et serra son lapin dans ses bras tout en luttant encore pour garder les yeux ouverts.

_Glories' child feel all the love  
>Feel all the love and peace<br>Glories' child feel all the love  
>Hold in and rest in his<em>

_Your life's the freshest gift to hold  
>You have so much to give<br>Glories' child feel all the love  
>Feel all the love and peace<em>

Castle et Beckett retournèrent dans le lit et se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans quitter la fillette du regard. Confiante, Sarah finit par abandonner la bataille et se laissa entrainer par Morphée au pays des rêves.

_Glories' child feel all the love  
>Hold in and rest in his<em>

* * *

><p>Review ?<em><br>_


	20. Angoisses

**Chapitre 19 : Angoisses**

Castle sourit et resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Beckett mais sentit, comme la nuit précédente, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Délicatement, il obligea la jeune femme à se mettre sur le dos pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kate ? »

-« Rien… » éluda Beckett en détournant le regard.

-« C'est à cause de la berceuse que j'ai choisi de chanter à Sarah, c'est ça ? »

-« Non… Enfin pas vraiment… Pas uniquement… » soupira la jeune femme.

Castle laissa ses doigts courir le long des traits délicats du visage et de la nuque de Beckett sachant parfaitement qu'il ne devait surtout pas la pousser dans ses retranchements. Au bout de quelques instants, la jeune femme reprit la parole dans un murmure.

-« C'est la berceuse que me chantait ma mère lorsque j'étais enfant… Papa me lisait une histoire, puis Maman venait me border pendant que Papa nous regardait, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte de ma chambre… Avant la fin de la chanson, je dormais profondément… »

-« C'est un magnifique souvenir Kate. Un de ceux qu'il faut chérir dans son cœur… »

Après un sourire tremblant, Beckett se tourna pour faire face au berceau et Castle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle venait de s'écarter de lui, de lui tourner le dos… Elle mettait de la distance entre eux, c'était le mot… Distance. Tant physique que psychologique… Castle soupira puis, sa tête sur son bras, il observa la jeune femme et l'enfant sans un mot, ayant trop peur de poser la question qui le tourmentait. De très longues minutes plus tard, alors qu'il la croyait endormie ou presque, Beckett reprit doucement la parole.

-« Rick ? »

-« Oui Kate ? »

-« J'ai peur… »

-« De quoi ? »

-« Et si on allait trop vite ? »

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Castle en obligeant doucement la jeune femme à lui faire face.

-« Mes affaires dans ton placard… » murmura Beckett en évitant son regard.

Castle souleva son menton à l'aide de son index et invita doucement la jeune femme à le regarder dans les yeux. Lorsqu'enfin elle posa son regard inquiet dans les prunelles bleues de l'écrivain, ce dernier reprit la parole doucement.

-« Si tu n'es pas prête, si tu as peur, nous pouvons remettre tes affaires dans la chambre d'amis. Tu peux même retourner y dormir si tu veux… »

Malgré son ton qui se voulait confiant, Beckett se rendit compte que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux et que ces derniers reflétaient une certaine angoisse. Cela lui rappela un mauvais souvenir… La séance de dédicaces quelques mois plus tôt où elle avait retrouvé Castle après ses semaines de silence… Ce qu'elle avait vu alors dans l'attitude de l'écrivain l'avait touché en plein cœur… Il avait perdu son étincelle et elle avait eu mal pour lui… Comme elle avait mal pour lui en cet instant.

-« Rick, je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus que tu souffres à cause de moi… A cause de mes peurs… Je ne te mérite pas… »

-« Kate, écoute-moi bien. Je t'aime et je ferai tout pour toi. L'amour n'est pas une question de mérite, c'est une question d'âmes sœurs. Et moi, je sais qui possède ce précieux cœur qui bat à l'unisson avec le mien. C'est toi ! Toi Katherine Beckett, fille unique de Johanna et Jim Beckett ! Je suis prêt à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tu n'aies plus peur… Je t'aime Kate ! »

-« Je t'aime aussi Rick, » répondit Beckett les larmes aux yeux avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Castle qui avait réussi à l'apaiser avec ses paroles.

-« Alors on fait quoi de tes affaires ? » demanda timidement l'écrivain ne voulant pas encore y croire.

-« Elles restent là où elles sont… Enfin si tu es d'accord bien sûr… » ajouta Beckett en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Je suis plus que d'accord ! » s'exclama doucement Castle ravi en prenant Beckett dans ses bras.

Le couple échangea plusieurs baisers avant que Castle n'ose demander à Beckett ce qu'il avait en tête depuis qu'elle était sortie de la salle de bain.

-« Dis-moi, il y a une raison pour laquelle tu as repassé ton pyjama ? Je te trouvais plus sexy avec mon t-shirt… »

-« S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir… » répondit Beckett en se redressant pour retirer son pyjama.

Elle s'attaqua ensuite à récupérer le t-shirt de Castle qui ne put que rire devant sa détermination avant de l'enfiler, un fier sourire aux lèvres. Elle se rallongea et, après un dernier baiser passionné, le couple se blottit l'un contre l'autre. Beckett faisait face au lit à barreaux de Sarah pendant que Castle se collait à elle, réduisant l'espace entre eux à néant et envoyant à chaque respiration un frisson le long de la colonne de la jeune femme. Ainsi, ils rejoignirent rapidement la fillette dans les bras de Morphée.

Vers quatre heures du matin, ils furent réveillés en sursaut par un hurlement de terreur juste à côté d'eux. Sans réfléchir et déboussolée, Beckett glissa prestement sa main sous son oreiller avant de réaliser que son arme était rangée dans le coffre-fort de l'écrivain. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure ne comprenant pas d'où provenait un tel cri et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient le long de ses tempes…

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p>


	21. Terreur nocturne

**Chapitre 20 : Terreur nocturne**

Lorsque Castle alluma la petite lumière de sa lampe de chevet, ils se rendirent compte que le hurlement provenait de la petite Sarah qui s'était recroquevillée dans un coin de son berceau, tremblante et trempée de sueur, serrant son lapin tellement fort que les jointures de ses petits doigts en étaient blanches. Son petit visage était ravagé par les larmes et ses yeux semblaient dans le vague.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Beckett en se ressaisissant avant de se lever, Castle juste derrière elle, pour s'approcher du berceau de l'enfant. « Princesse ?... Princesse ? »

Au deuxième appel, la fillette reprit pied avec la réalité et posa ses yeux baignés de larmes dans ceux de la jeune femme. Secouée de hoquets, Sarah tendit ses petits bras vers ses deux protecteurs. Beckett se figea alors, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement envers la petite dont les cris redoublèrent. Sentant que quelque choses n'allait pas chez la jeune femme, Castle prit les choses en main et se pencha vers l'enfant. Il la prit contre lui avant de se tourner vers Beckett sans cesser de murmurer des paroles rassurantes à Sarah.

-« Chut… Tout va bien Princesse… Tu n'as rien à craindre… Tu es dans la même pièce qu'hier soir avec Kate et moi, tu vois ? »

D'énormes sanglots secouaient l'enfant qui tendait désespérément ses petits bras vers la jeune femme, les yeux suppliants. Castle regarda attentivement Beckett et comprit ce qui se passait.

-« Kate… Kate regarde-moi, » appela doucement l'écrivain tout en berçant la fillette dans ses bras. « Tu peux le faire et aider Sarah… Tu l'as déjà fait dans le cimetière ce matin… »

-« Mais je… Comment pourrais-je le faire alors que j'ai besoin de toi pour dormir sans cauchemar ? » demanda Beckett la voix étranglée et une larme solitaire coulant le long de sa joue.

-« Parce que tu sais mieux que quiconque dans cette pièce ce dont elle a besoin... »

Beckett sembla réfléchir un moment puis, timidement, s'approcha de l'écrivain et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Sarah se blottit tout contre elle, enfouissant son petit visage dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme. Castle sourit doucement au tableau qu'elles formaient.

-« Rick, tu veux bien nous prendre dans tes bras ? » demanda doucement Beckett ayant elle aussi besoin de réconfort.

Sans un mot, l'écrivain s'approcha et les enferma dans le cocon rassurant de ses bras. Beckett posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de l'acrivain.

-« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? » demanda Beckett en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Que faisait ta mère lorsque tu avais un cauchemar ? »

-« Elle… Elle me berçait et me chantait une berceuse pendant que Papa vérifiait sous le lit et dans le placard qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres, » sourit Beckett. « Tu crois que ça marcherait ? »

-« Ca marchait avec toi ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Ça marchait aussi avec Alexis donc oui, je pense que nous tenons la bonne solution, » sourit Castle.

-« Merci Rick. »

-« De quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait… »

-« Si, et tu le sais très bien, » répondit Beckett en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Castle. « Je t'aime. »

La jeune femme s'installa dans le lit avec Sarah blottit contre elle et rabattit les couvertures sur elles mais fut surprise que Castle ne les rejoigne pas de suite. Au contraire, il s'assit à côté d'elles et attira l'attention de la fillette.

-« Princesse ? Tu as fait un mauvais rêve, c'est ça ? »

La fillette hocha la tête en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche.

-« Et dans ton rêve, il y avait un ou des monstres ? »

La tête de Sarah se secoua vigoureusement pendant que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de frayeur.

-« Tu as peur qu'ils se soient cachés et qu'ils reviennent une fois que tu seras de nouveau endormie ? »

La main de l'enfant se crispa sur le t-shirt que portait Beckett.

-« Très bien ! Tu as confiance en moi ? » demanda Castle avant de continuer ayant reçu la réponse qu'il attendait. « Parfait alors je vais aller vérifier qu'ils sont bien partis et, si ce n'est pas le cas, je les ferai partir à coup de pied aux fesses ! »

Castle se leva, bomba le torse ce qui arracha une mimique moqueuse à Beckett et entreprit de faire le tour de toutes les cachettes possibles et imaginables de la chambre.

-« Non, les monstres sont bien partis ma Princesse. Tu veux que je vérifie dans le couloir au cas où ? » demanda Castle, souriant en voyant la fillette acquiescer.

Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et l'ouvrit brusquement.

-« Va-t'en Monsieur le monstre ! Tu n'es pas le bienvenu dans cette maison ! » s'exclama Castle en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille et à sa mère qui étaient dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte pour rejoindre Beckett et Sarah dans le lit. « C'est bon, il n'y a personne Princesse. Tu peux dormir en paix. »

Après un sourire et un baiser à chacun de ses protecteurs, Sarah se blottit sous les couvertures entre Beckett et l'écrivain puis s'endormit paisiblement sous le regard du couple qui échangea un baiser par dessus sa tête avant de la rejoindre au pays de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p>


	22. Prendre ses marques

**Chapitre 21 : Prendre ses marques**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Beckett se réveilla, elle ne put empêcher un immense sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Sarah dormait profondément allongée sur le torse de Castle pendant que ce dernier la maintenait elle contre lui à l'aide de son avant-bras. Elle caressa doucement le dos de l'enfant qui enfouissait son petit nez dans le t-shirt de l'écrivain ne souhaitant pas se réveiller tout de suite. Quelques minutes plus tard, Castle ouvrit ses yeux et sourit à la jeune femme.

-« Bonjour toi. »

-« Hey, » répondit Beckett en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Bien dormi ? »

-« Ça va merci et toi ? »

-« Je préfère ce réveil à celui du milieu de la nuit… »

-« Moi aussi. J'ai le droit à un baiser ce matin ? » demanda Castle en lui faisant son fameux sourire charmeur.

Beckett roula des yeux mais obtempéra et donna un tendre baiser à son compagnon. C'est le moment que choisit Sarah pour se réveiller et s'étirer. Dans son geste, sa petite main vint cogner le menton de Castle. Beckett s'écarta et prit la fillette dans ses bras pendant que l'écrivain se mettait à bouder. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'attitude gamine de l'adulte.

-« Princesse, et si tu faisais un gros bisous à Rick ? Je crois qu'il en a besoin… »

Ni une ni deux, la fillette obéit et se jeta dans les bras de Castle qui se dérida instantanément. Beckett s'approcha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Sarah qui acquiesça et, ensemble, elles se mirent à chatouiller l'écrivain. Bientôt des rires remplirent la pièce.

-« Rick ! » s'exclama Beckett alors que Castle la plaquait sur le matelas en la chatouillant frénétiquement.

La jeune femme tentait de lui échapper en se tortillant mais rien ne semblant y faire tandis que Sarah s'assit sur un oreiller pour observer la scène, souriante, son doudou contre elle.

-« Apple ! Apple ! » s'écria Beckett en se rappelant une ancienne conversation avec l'écrivain.

Ce dernier explosa de rire et relâcha la jeune femme. Ils prirent quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle en souriant béatement. Sarah s'approcha et attira leur attention pour leur montrer son petit ventre.

-« Aurais-tu faim ? » demanda Beckett.

La fillette hocha vigoureusement la tête avec un grand sourire.

-« Alors on est parti ! »

Le trio descendit à la cuisine et déjeuna dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils se préparèrent ensuite et Castle couvrit chaudement la fillette sous le regard surpris de Beckett.

-« On va où comme ça ? »

-« Toi je ne sais pas, » sourit Castle. « Mais Princesse et moi on va se promener au parc. »

Beckett les suivit et ils se promenèrent dans Central Park, donnant à manger aux canards ou Sarah courant derrière les pigeons tentant de les attraper… Peu à peu, la jeune femme prit confiance en elle et en ses capacités à s'occuper de la fillette. Elle sourit en se rappelant de toutes ces choses qu'elle faisait enfant avec sa mère et soudain une idée lui vint.

-« Sarah, Princesse, ça te dirait de faire de la balançoire ? »

Les yeux de la fillette s'illuminèrent de joie et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'anticipation.

-« On dirait que oui… Alors que dirais-tu de laisser ton doudou avec Rick pendant que, nous, on y va entre filles ? »

Ni une ni deux, Sarah confia son lapin à Castle avant de glisser sa petite main dans celle de Beckett et de prendre avec elle la direction de l'aire de jeux. L'écrivain les suivit, complètement attendri par l'attitude naturellement maternelle de 'son' inspectrice. Il la regarda assoir l'enfant dans le siège d'une balançoire adaptée à son jeune âge et la pousser doucement.

-« Hein ! Hein ! Hein ! » s'exclama Sarah en remuant des fesses pour faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle voulait aller plus vite.

Beckett comprit instantanément le souhait de la fillette et poussa un peu plus fort la nacelle faisant ainsi s'engouffrer le vent dans les cheveux défait de Sarah qui éclata d'un rire cristallin. Castle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour à cette vision.

-« Tu viens Rick ? » appela alors Beckett les yeux pétillant de bonheur.

-« J'arrive, » répondit-il en s'approchant alors que la fillette lâchait les cordes de la balançoire pour tester la résistance du vent.

-« Fais attention Sarah ! Ne va pas tomber, hein… » prévint Beckett légèrement inquiète.

-« Ne t'en fais pas Kate, » la rassura Castle en la prenant dans ses bras. « Alexis faisait exactement la même chose au même âge. »

L'écrivain attira la jeune femme jusqu'à la balançoire à côté de celle de Sarah et s'assit dessus, Beckett sur ses genoux. Tout en veillant sur la petite fille, il intimait un doux balancement. Ils restèrent ainsi, tous les trois, à jouer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer déjeuner à l'appartement. Beckett prit alors Sarah dans ses bras alors que Castle enlaçait de son bras possessif la taille de la jeune femme qui ne put retenir un sourire. Il donnait l'image d'une vraie famille unie…

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	23. Anastasia et Peter Matthews

**Chapitre 22 : Anastasia et Peter Matthews**

Beckett et Castle venaient juste de coucher la petite lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, l'écrivain se leva du canapé pour aller ouvrir la porte.

-« Hey Bro ! » s'exclama joyeusement Esposito.

-« Chut ! La petite dort ! » maugréa Beckett en se levant.

-« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

-« On s'est dit que, comme vous ne pouviez pas venir à l'enquête, l'enquête viendrait à vous, » sourit Ryan en montrant la boite qu'il tenait dans ses mains. « Vous auriez un endroit où nous installer Castle ? »

-« Allons dans mon bureau. Nous y serons plus tranquille, » répondit l'écrivain en refermant la porte derrière leurs trois collègues.

Lanie alla saluer chaleureusement Beckett essayant de lire dans ses yeux comment elle allait vraiment suite aux révélations d'Alexis. Puis tous les cinq pénétrèrent dans l'antre de l'écrivain qui ouvrit alors une double porte dévoilant un tableau identique à celui du poste de police. Devant leurs yeux écarquillés, il tenta de se justifier tant bien que mal.

-« Quoi ? C'est bien pratique, surtout quand je travaille une nouvelle idée ! »

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, la boite fut vidée et le tableau alimenté avec l'ensemble des informations rassemblées jusqu'à présent par leurs collègues. Castle s'assit sur son bureau laissant la chaise à Beckett.

-« Bon, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda la jeune femme en s'installant.

-« Alors, commençons par nos victimes. Anastasia Matthews née Smith, abandonnée à la naissance sur le pas de la porte d'une maternité en août 1979. Elle a grandi en foyer et y a rencontré Peter Matthews, orphelin depuis le décès de ses parents dans un accident de voiture en 1986. Il avait alors sept ans. »

-« L'un comme l'autre a grandi sans histoire et ils ont quitté le système à l'âge de vingt ans, lorsqu'ils se sont mariés. La directrice du foyer garde un souvenir très doux de ce jeune couple et a été très affectée d'apprendre leurs décès. »

-« Et au niveau de leur travail ? »

-« Anastasia Matthews a décroché son diplôme d'enseignante en 2001 et travaillait depuis en tant que professeur de français à l'école internationale de New York. Très appréciée de ses collègues, elle n'avait apparemment aucun ennemi… En ce qui concerne son mari, Peter Matthews, il a été diplômé de l'université de New York en électronique grâce à une bourse complète. A sa sortie d'étude en 2001, il a trouvé un emploi à haute responsabilité dans une société prospère. Là aussi, rien à signaler de la part de ses collègues qui le décrivent comme apprécié et juste. »

-« Ça ne nous mène pas très loin tout cas… »

-« Une chose m'intrigue… » intervint alors Castle faisant se retourner tout le monde vers lui. « Si leur vie était si parfaite, pourquoi sont-ils morts ? Ce n'est pas possible… Ils devaient mener une double vie ! Je pense qu'ils ont dû être recrutés par la CIA, je ne vois pas d'autres alternatives… »

Beckett roula des yeux mais Castle continua avant même que la jeune femme ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

-« A moins qu'ils n'aient été des tueurs à gage… L'un dans l'autre, ils ont dû être repérés quand ils étaient dans le système. Quoi de mieux qu'un petit couple amoureux qui fait tout ensemble, qui se connait par cœur pour faire les meilleurs agents ou les meilleurs tueurs… Un peu à la 'Mr & Mrs Smith' ! Et, en plus, ça pourrait justifier leur assassinat… Avec leur fille, ils voulaient arrêter pour qu'elle soit en sécurité et vive une vie normale… Ca ne plait pas ce genre de chose habituellement ! »

-« Castle ! » le rappela à l'ordre Beckett en roulant de nouveau des yeux. « Je te rappelle que nous sommes dans la 'réalité' ! Pas dans un de tes livres ! »

Castle fit une petite moue mais ne dit rien de plus et Beckett se retourna vers leurs deux collègues attendant la suite.

-« Et qu'ont donné les autopsies ? » demanda Beckett en se tournant vers Lanie.

-« L'un comme l'autre ont été torturés et tués très doucement à l'aide de quatre armes blanches différentes : un canif, un couteau de cuisine et deux couteaux de boucher. La mort est survenue par exsanguination après plusieurs heures d'agonie. Le ou les meurtriers ont clairement voulu les faire souffrir et qu'ils voient leur mort arriver. »

-« Ca me fait penser à une vengeance… » murmurèrent Beckett et Castle en même temps.

C'est alors que le portable de Ryan sonna et il s'excusa pour répondre. Après une brève conversation, il se tourna vers ses collègues et amis un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

-« Je ne sais pas qui sont nos tueurs mais ce que je sais c'est qu'ils ne sont pas des professionnels ! »

-« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

-« C'était la scientifique. Au milieu de tous les traces et indices qu'ils ont prélevé, ils ont trouvé deux ADN ne correspondant ni à Anastasia, ni a Peter, ni à Sarah. L'un est féminin et l'autre masculin. »

-« Un enlèvement ? » se demanda Castle pensif.

-« Peut-être, » répondit Beckett avant de reprendre à l'intention de Ryan. « Ils sont fichés ? »

-« Malheureusement pas. Sam va faire passer les profils ADN de nos suspects dans les bases de données fédérales au cas où. »

Les cinq amis restèrent silencieux et songeurs à observer le tableau pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Sarah ne se fasse entendre.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	24. Interrogatoires

**Chapitre 23 : Interrogatoires**

Beckett se leva et quitta la pièce aussitôt suivie par Lanie. A peine les deux jeunes femmes étaient-elles sorties que Ryan et Esposito se tournèrent d'un seul homme vers Castle.

-« Quoi ? » demanda l'écrivain de manière innocente.

Ryan expira bruyamment en s'affaissant tandis qu'Esposito se pinçait l'arête du nez.

-« Tu crois vraiment qu'on est aveugle ? » demanda le latino.

-« Non, vous voyez très bien et je le sais parfaitement. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que vous voulez. »

-« Prends-nous pour des idiots aussi Bro pendant que tu y es ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Beckett ? »

-« Rien, on est deux collègues et amis qui s'occupent ensemble, et à la demande du Capitaine, d'une petite fille liée à notre enquête. »

C'est alors qu'un hurlement se fit entendre à l'étage. Les trois hommes se regardèrent avant de s'élancer d'un même mouvement en direction du cri. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte de la chambre principale, Ryan et Esposito se figèrent de stupeur pendant que Castle se précipitait vers Beckett qui tentait en vain de rassurer Sarah. La jeune femme déposa l'enfant dans les bras de l'écrivain, embrassa doucement ses cheveux et se retourna vers sa meilleure amie avec un regard assassin.

-« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda-t-elle froidement. « Tu sais à quel point Sarah est effrayée et toi tu hurles comme ce n'est pas permis ! Maintenant dégage de cette chambre et prie pour que Princesse se sente mieux bientôt et qu'elle ne fasse pas un nouveau cauchemar cette nuit ! »

Beckett tourna le dos à Lanie pour revenir vers Castle et l'enfant. Elle souffla un bon coup pour tenter de se calmer et plongea dans les bras de l'écrivain avant de tourner son visage de nouveau vers son amie.

-« Et emmène les autres avec toi ! »

Lanie, Ryan et Esposito obéirent et disparurent au rez-de-chaussée du loft laissant au couple le temps de rassurer la fillette. Beckett se détendit lorsque Sarah posa sa petite tête sur son épaule après lui avoir fait un sourire timide.

-« Tu sais que tu es magnifique en Maman hyper protectrice ? » demanda Castle un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Beckett grogna ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de l'écrivain. Ils s'assirent sur le lit, l'enfant entre eux et restèrent de longues minutes à expliquer à Sarah ce qui venait de se passer. La fillette finit par hocher la tête ayant compris qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur de Lanie et se leva pour prendre leurs mains dans les siennes avant de les tirer en direction du rez-de-chaussée. Castle et Beckett échangèrent un rapide baiser avant de suivre la petite.

-« Prépare-toi à l'inquisition… »

-« A l'inquisition ? »

-« J'ai eu le droit au premier round quand tu es partie rejoindre Sarah tout à l'heure… »

Beckett comprit alors ce dont parlait Castle et ferma les yeux un instant avant de rejoindre leurs trois collègues avec son partenaire et la petite. Sarah marqua un temps d'arrêt en reconnaissant Lanie sur le canapé et resserra son emprise sur les mains de ses sauveurs.

-« Sarah, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur tout à l'heure. J'étais tellement excitée que je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences… » s'excusa la jeune femme en s'accroupissant à hauteur de la fillette. « Tu veux bien me pardonner ? »

Sarah regarda Castle puis Beckett avant de plonger son regard bleuté dans les yeux de la médecin légiste. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent à tous une éternité, la fillette sourit et lâcha les mains de ses protecteurs pour aller jouer sur le tapis qu'ils avaient aménagé pour elle avec quelques albums et de vieux jouets d'Alexis. Lanie se redressa et regarda Beckett, incertaine.

-« Maintenant que la petite m'a pardonné, est-ce que sa… 'Maman' veut bien me pardonner aussi ? »

Beckett roula des yeux avant de sourire à son amie et l'atmosphère se détendit grandement dans la pièce.

-« Bon et sinon, vous n'avez rien à nous dire ? » lâcha Esposito alors qu'ils s'installaient tous au salon.

-« Bah… Non, » répondirent en chœur Beckett et Castle en se regardant le plus innocemment possible.

-« Vous nous cachez un truc tous les deux… Vous êtes plus proches que jamais, vous avez des gestes de tendresse l'un envers l'autre… »

-« Ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau, » se défendit l'écrivain.

-« Toi peut-être Bro mais pour Beckett c'est… Nouveau ! Nouveau et surprenant ! »

Beckett ferma les yeux en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure et une légère teinte rosée prit possession de ses joues.

-« Je pensais que nous étions amis… »

-« Nous sommes amis Lanie… » dit Beckett blessée par cette remarque. « Tu veux savoir ? Tu veux 'vraiment' savoir ? »

Lanie hocha la tête ainsi que Ryan et Esposito pendant que Castle observait attentivement le jeune femme et toutes les émotions qui l'assaillaient.

-« Je… Je… Eh bien oui ! » s'énerva Beckett à la fois contre ses difficultés à parler et contre son irrésistible envie que ses amis le sache. « Oui il y a du changement entre Rick et moi ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Hein ? ... Parce que j'en ai marre de me laisser dicter par le passé ! Et même s'il a fait de moi celle que je suis aujourd'hui... J'ai envie, j'ai besoin de plus ! Et tu sais quoi encore ? »

Beckett se leva d'un coup du canapé.

-« J'aime Rick ! J'aime Richard Castle ! » cria la jeune femme avant de se calmer instantanément et de reprendre une voie plus calme. « Dieu que ça fait du bien de le dire ! … Bon… Je suis toujours aussi terrifiée et j'ai envie de prendre mon temps… »

Ryan, Esposito, Lanie et même Castle restèrent bouche-bée devant l'aveu de Beckett qui, l'air de rien, vint s'assoir sur les genoux de l'écrivain avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Soudain Lanie exulta en se précipitant vers Beckett pour la prendre dans ses bras, l'arrachant ainsi à Castle.

-« Et bien ! Il était temps ! Bon les gars, à moi la monnaie ! En tout cas, félicitation à tous les deux, vous le méritez. »

Ils célébrèrent le nouveau statut de Beckett et Castle autour d'un diner improvisé avec Matha et Alexis qui avoua à ses 'parents' son lapsus à l'hôpital.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p>


	25. L'enfant cachée de Richard Castle

**Chapitre 24 : « L'enfant cachée de Richard Castle »**

Le lendemain matin, la petite famille fut réveillée par des coups frénétiques de sonnette. Castle grogna et ouvrit un œil pour découvrir qu'il était à peine sept heures du matin. Il se détacha doucement de Beckett après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front et se leva. Après avoir rapidement enfilé un jean et une chemise, il descendit ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur… Le Capitaine Victoria « Iron » Gates en mode furax !

-« Vous pouvez m'expliquer 'ça' ? » s'exclama Gates en forçant le passage pour pénétrer dans le loft de l'écrivain.

-« Bonjour à vous aussi, » marmonna ce dernier encore mal réveillé. « Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite à une si charmante heure ? »

-« Ça ! » fit la Capitaine en jetant le magasine qu'elle tenait à la main à la figure de l'écrivain.

-« Rick ? » fit alors la voix ensommeillée de Beckett depuis le palier.

La jeune femme apparut alors, se frottant les yeux et uniquement vêtue d'une chemise de l'écrivain et de sa culotte.

-« A qui tu par… » continua-t-elle avant de se stopper net ayant découvert sa supérieure hiérarchique dans la pièce. « Sir ? »

-« Détective… Comme c'est charmant de vous joindre à nous, » ironisa Gates. « Vous allez pouvoir vous joindre à votre 'partenaire' pour m'expliquer l'article de ce torchon ? »

Beckett lança un regard interrogateur à l'écrivain qui lui montra la double page au titre accrocheur : « L'enfant cachée de Richard Castle ». La jeune femme s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils et découvrit l'ampleur du dégât…

-« Oh mon Dieu ! »

L'article comportait quatre photos prises au téléobjectif et de mauvaise qualité mais on pouvait parfaitement reconnaitre Castle, Beckett et Sarah. La première photo montrait Sarah en train de nourrir les canards blottie contre Castle qui lui souriait doucement et, à l'arrière-plan, Beckett les observer tendrement. Sur la deuxième photo, la fillette riait aux éclats en se balançant doucement sur sa balançoire, ses petits bras levés vers le ciel. Sur la balançoire d'à côté se trouvait Castle, Beckett assise sur ses genoux, ses bras enveloppant la taille de la jeune femme, les mains de cette dernière sur celles de l'écrivain. Le couple échangeait un regard intense. La troisième et la quatrième avaient été prises au moment où ils quittaient Central Park pour rentrer au loft. De face, ils avaient l'air d'une famille unie : Sarah était dans les bras de la jeune femme, sa tête posée sur son épaule et serrant son petit lapin tout contre son cœur. Il était clair que l'homme les enveloppait dans une tendre embrassade qui était confirmée par la dernière photo où on les voyait de dos.

-« Euh… Sir, je… » tenta Beckett en déglutissant péniblement.

-« Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, lisez ! C'est très instructif… » coupa Gates.

Castle reprit le tabloïd et commença sa lecture à haute voix, tendu à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

-« Hier, le célèbre écrivain de Best-Seller Richard Castle a été vu en compagnie de celle qu'il nomme lui-même sa 'muse' et amie, la jeune et magnifique Katherine Beckett, l'un des meilleurs inspecteurs de la criminelle de New York. Mais le plus étonnant dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il clame depuis près de quatre années maintenant que cette magnifique jeune femme n'est, et je cite ses mots, qu'un 'amie' ! En voilà une amitié bien particulière… D'autant que le playboy de ses dames s'est plus que calmé au fils des ans… Lui qui était célèbre pour signer les poitrines de ces admiratrices a tout simplement arrêté pour le plus grand malheur de ses fans ! L'une d'elles nous a même déclaré lui avoir demandé et ce dernier a décliné l'offre, stipulant qu'il ne faisait plus ce genre de choses… Et que dire de cette magnifique enfant aux cheveux bruns comme Mademoiselle Beckett et aux yeux bleus comme Monsieur Castle… Nous aurait-on caché quelque chose ? En tout cas, une chose est sûre, Katherine Beckett n'avait toujours pas quitté l'appartement du célèbre écrivain lorsque nous avons lancé l'impression de ce numéro… A bon entendeur… »

Castle et Beckett échangèrent un regard déconfit avant de se tourner timidement vers la nouvelle capitaine du 12e district. Tellement absorbés par ce qui se passait entre eux, personne ne remarqua que Martha et Alexis s'installaient sur les escaliers pour observer la scène qui se déroulait dans la pièce.

-« Alors ? Elles durent depuis quand vos petites galipettes ? » attaqua Gates en les dévisageant du regard. « Montgomery était au courant et vous couvrait, c'est ça ? »

-« Quoi ? Non ! » s'exclama Beckett.

-« Non ? Non quoi ? Non Montgomery n'était pas au courant ? Ou… Non vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Mais là vous vous fouteriez complètement de ma gueule ! »

Beckett resta un instant sans voix et Castle en profita pour prendre la parole, rassurant la jeune femme en posant sa main sur le bas de son dos.

-« Ecoutez Capitaine, vous débarquez chez moi aux aurores et vous lancez des accusations à tort ou à travers ! Vous voulez des réponses ? » demanda Castle en questionnant Gates du regard qui acquiesça. « Alors laissez-nous parler. »

Castle se tourna vers Beckett qui marqua son accord en clignant des yeux doucement.

-« Depuis quelques jours, et j'insiste sur le mot 'jour', Kate et moi avons donné un nouveau tournant à notre relation. Le capitaine Montgomery n'avait 'rien' à savoir ou à couvrir comme vous semblez le sous-entendre ! »

-« Très bien, » dit Gates en ramassant son sac et en se dirigeant vers la sortie avant de jeter par-dessus son épaule. « Juste pour que vous soyez au courant, à partir du moment où cette enquête est close, votre partenariat professionnel est terminé. Et j'insiste sur le mot 'terminé' ! »

Gates claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant Castle et Beckett interdits et blessés.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	26. Que faire

Comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier aujourd'hui avant maintenant, je vous mets dès à présent le chapitre de demain... Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 : Que faire…<strong>

Complètement sous le choc, ni Castle ni Beckett n'entendirent Sarah se réveiller à l'étage aussi Martha et Alexis se levèrent et prirent les choses en main avec la fillette. Dans le salon, Beckett regardait ses pieds nus pendant qu'un flot d'émotion se déversait en elle.

-« Je ne veux pas te perdre… » parvint à articuler la jeune femme avant que les larmes ne s'échappent de ses yeux.

Castle la prit alors dans ses bras et s'assit sur le canapé, la jeune femme sur ses genoux.

-« Kate, regarde-moi s'il te plait… » souffla l'écrivain avant de continuer une fois que la jeune femme eut plongé ses yeux dans les siens. « Tu ne vas pas me perdre Kate. »

-« Si… En quelque sorte… Tu ne seras plus sur le siège d'à côté à m'observer faire ma paperasse… Tu ne débiliteras plus tes théories loufoques sur la CIA… »

-« Je croyais que tu détestais ça ? » la taquina Castle ce qui arracha un roulement d'yeux de la part de Beckett. « Non mais sérieusement Kate, si nous n'avons pas le choix comme le laisse supposer notre discussion avec 'Iron', nous serons toujours ensemble le soir après ton travail… »

-« Ce ne sera pas pareil… Tu ne seras plus là pour protéger mes arrières… Pour me sauver la vie… »

-« Ryan et Esposito seront là pour ça… » dit Castle alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

-« Je n'ai pas envie que ça change… Tu m'as sauvé la vie tellement de fois… »

-« Pas tant que ça Kate… »

-« Plus que tu ne le crois… Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si je n'avais pas découvert tes livres… »

-« Oh Kate… » murmura Castle en resserrant son étreinte autour de la jeune femme.

-« Je t'aime Rick. »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime ma belle… »

-« Tu crois qu'on pourrait essayer de faire pression sur Gates avec l'aide du maire ? » demanda timidement Beckett en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Elle seule a le pouvoir de décision finale et je suis sure que tu le sais aussi bien que moi, je me trompe ? »

-« Non, tu ne te trompes pas. Roy m'avait avoué qu'il te gardait parce qu'il pensait que tu étais un plus pour nous, » sourit Beckett. « D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas tort… Le taux de succès dans nos enquêtes a augmenté depuis que tu es à nos côtés… »

-« Et ça veut dire quoi ? » demanda Castle en bombant doucement le torse.

-« Mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je dis là… » soupira Beckett en roulant des yeux et lui faisant une pichenette sur le bras.

-« Je rigole mais ça veut aussi et surtout dire que nous ne pourrons rien faire, même avec le soutien du maire… »

-« Je sais… Ça va être dur. »

-« Je serai là pour toi à chaque fois que tu en auras envie ou besoin. Je te le promets. »

Le couple échangea un tendre baiser avant de rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment. Perdus dans leur bulle, ni Beckett ni Castle ne se rendirent compte de l'arrivée de Martha et des filles au rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à ce qu'une boule d'énergie ne se précipite vers eux pour un énorme câlin.

-« Hey ! Princesse ! Bonjour ma chérie, tu as bien dormie ? »

La fillette hocha la tête avant de faire un bisou à chacun de ses protecteurs puis montra son petit ventre avec conviction.

-« Aurais-tu faim par hasard ? » sourit Beckett.

Sarah hocha vigoureusement sa petite tête faisant voler ses cheveux autour d'elle.

-« Alors en route ! Mais avant tout, une chose s'impose ! Attacher tes cheveux ! »

Le couple se leva et, pendant que Beckett relevait les cheveux, Castle rejoignit sa mère et sa fille dans la cuisine.

-« Merci de vous être occupées de Sarah ce matin. »

-« Il n'y a aucun problème Richard. Ça va toi ? »

-« Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

-« Papa, on a tout entendu ce matin… »

-« Ça va être… Différent… » dit Castle en baissant le regard.

Beckett s'approcha alors de lui et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille pour poser sa joue sur son omoplate.

-« Mais on va s'en sortir… On n'a pas le choix… »

-« Papa, tu sais que je n'aime pas trop que tu sois avec Kate sur le terrain parce que tu peux être blessé. Si tu es obligé d'arrêter, je me sentirai plus rassurée… Mais pas complètement satisfaite car c'est ce qui te rend heureux ! C'est ce qui te donne envie d'écrire encore et encore ! Tu dois te battre ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner ! »

-« Pumpkin… »

-« Alexis a raison Richard. Ton travail avec Kate et son équipe t'a rendu meilleur, moins insouciant. C'est devenu une part importante de ta vie. Tu aurais pu arrêter depuis très longtemps mais tu es resté pour les aider à rendre justice aux victimes. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que ces dernières années et, ça, c'est important pour moi. Que tu sois heureux… »

-« Maman… »

-« Richard… Tu ne m'appelles jamais Maman… » fit remarquer Martha inquiète.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	27. Jim Beckett

**Chapitre 26 : Jim Beckett**

Après le petit déjeuner, Alexis et Martha partirent la première en cours et la seconde à une session de travail pour son école de théâtre. Castle était en train de débarrasser lorsque Beckett prit la petite dans ses bras.

-« Je vais me préparer avec Sarah, » annonça Beckett.

-« Pourquoi ? Je te trouve bien comme ça… »

-« Mais bien sûr ! Déjà que j'ai dû affronter Iron dans cette tenue ! »

-« En tout cas, pour moi, tu peux rester comme ça toute la journée si tu veux, » dit Castle en enlaçant tendrement la jeune femme.

Beckett roula des yeux et embrassa l'écrivain avant de disparaitre à l'étage pour se changer. Elles redescendirent presqu'une heure plus tard et s'installèrent dans le salon devant la cheminée pour jouer. Castle les y rejoint après une rapide douche avec son ordinateur et se mit à écrire tranquillement. Tout se passait tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau coup de sonnette ne retentisse.

-« Tu attends quelqu'un ? »

-« Non… » répondit Castle en se levant pour aller ouvrir. « Monsieur Beckett ? »

-« Bonjour Rick. Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir demandé de m'appeler Jim la dernière fois… »

-« Papa ? » s'étonna Beckett en apparaissant derrière Castle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tout va bien ? »

-« Oui, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, » répondit Jim en pénétrant dans la pièce pour saluer sa fille. « Tu as l'air radieuse ma Katie. »

-« Merci Papa, tu as l'air en pleine forme également. »

C'est alors qu'un petit cri apeuré retentit du côté du canapé. Beckett s'éloigna alors de son père pour s'approcher de Sarah et la prendre dans ses bras. La fillette se blottit le plus possible contre elle et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-« Ne t'en fais pas Princesse… Chut… Tout va bien… Tu vois ce Monsieur ? » demanda Beckett en obligeant la fillette à regarder le nouveau venu.

La fillette jeta un regard à l'homme en question avant de hocher sa tête de manière affirmative en direction de Beckett.

-« C'est mon Papa, il est très gentil… Tu n'as rien à craindre, je te le promets. »

Après une confirmation de la part de Castle, la petite se détendit dans les bras de la jeune femme. Le sourire attendri sur le visage de Jim ne passa pas inaperçu.

-« Ca te va bien… Tu me fais beaucoup penser à ta mère comme ça… »

L'émotion noua la gorge de Beckett et elle remercia intérieurement Sarah lorsque cette dernière lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait retourner jouer. L'écrivain invita alors Jim à s'installer dans le salon et Sarah veilla à ce qu'une certaine distance la sépare de l'homme en qui elle n'avait pas encore confiance. Pendant que son père s'asseyait dans un fauteuil, Beckett prit place sur le canapé aux côtés de Castle.

-« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » demanda la jeune femme incertaine.

-« Ma voisine, Madame Thompson, est venue me voir ce matin car ma fille faisait la couverture de son magasine favori aux côtés d'un célèbre écrivain… »

-« Papa, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » se défendit immédiatement Beckett.

-« Tu n'es pas avec Rick ? » demanda Jim déçu.

-« Si mais… Attends, pourquoi tu l'appelles Rick ? »

-« Il y a quelques temps déjà, après que l'on t'ait tiré dessus, je suis venu discuter avec ton bel écrivain. Ne soit pas en colère contre lui, » ajouta Jim connaissant parfaitement le tempérament de sa fille. « Il ne savait pas que je viendrai et je lui ai fait promettre de garder le secret. »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Beckett à Castle qui acquiesça.

-« Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais j'avais fait une promesse à un père terriblement inquiet pour sa fille… »

Beckett sourit et s'approcha de Castle qui la prit contre lui.

-« Bon j'ai bien compris que vous étiez un couple, et tu m'en vois ravi d'ailleurs ma fille ! Mais l'un de vous deux peut-il m'expliquer ce que vous faites avec cette petite fille qui, soit dit en passant, vous ressemble étrangement… »

-« Sarah, » dit Beckett en souriant à l'enfant qui avait relevé la tête en entendant son prénom, « est l'unique survivante du massacre dont sa famille a été victime. Gates l'a placé sous notre protection… »

-« Pourquoi sembles-tu triste ? Tu n'as pas envie de la perdre ? »

-« Oui…Non… Pas uniquement… »

-« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ma Katie ? » demanda Jim en s'approchant pour poser une main sur le genou de sa fille. « Ou devrais-je dire : qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse tous les deux ? »

-« Cette enquête sera notre dernière ensemble, » avoua Beckett.

-« Je ne comprends pas… »

-« La Capitaine Gates me met à la porte du 12e District parce que mes relations avec votre fille ont dépassé le cadre strictement professionnel. Elle nous l'a clairement fait comprendre ce matin… »

-« Et vous ne pouvez rien faire ? »

-« Non, c'est elle qui a tout pouvoir de décision sur ma présence auprès de Kate… »

-« Mais il faut vous battre ! » s'exclama Jim en élaborant déjà un plan dans sa tête.

-« Il n'y a plus rien à faire Papa… »

-« Il y a toujours quelque chose à tenter ma fille. C'est toi qui me l'as appris… »

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	28. Confrontation

**Chapitre 27 : Confrontation**

Après le déjeuner, Jim s'excusa auprès de sa fille et de Castle et quitta le loft en direction des bureaux du 12e District bien décidé à se battre pour le bonheur de sa Katie et de son écrivain. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, il pénétrait dans l'open space et se dirigeait sans la moins hésitation vers le bureau du capitaine de sa fille. Après avoir frappé, il pénétra dans le bureau et dévisagea celle qui était surnommée 'Iron'.

-« Je peux vous aider Monsieur ? » demanda froidement Gates.

-« Vous êtes bien le Capitaine Victoria Gates ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Alors plutôt deux fois qu'une ! » répondit au tac au tac Jim.

-« Et vous êtes ? »

-« Jim Beckett, le père de Kate Beckett. »

-« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

-« Je voudrais vous parler de ma fille et de son partenariat avec Rick. »

Le visage de Gates se referma légèrement car Jim venait d'aborder 'le' sujet qu'elle voulait absolument éviter aussi chercha-t-elle à l'éviter…

-« Puis-je vous rappeler que votre fille n'est plus à la maternelle ? »

-« Vous n'avez aucunement besoin de le faire mais vous allez quand même m'écouter. Que ça vous plaise ou non ! » dit Jim en gardant un calme olympien.

-« Puisque visiblement vous ne me laissez pas le choix, je vous écoute, » soupira Gates en retirant ses lunettes pour s'appuyer contre son siège de bureau.

-« Je sais que vous pensez avoir la science infuse et qu'ici vous êtes Dieu mais il y a une chose que vous allez regretter si vous mettez votre menace à exécution, je peux vous l'assurer ! Pour l'instant, vous avez LA meilleure équipe et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'aimez pas les civils que vous devez séparer un partenariat qui fonctionne depuis le premier jour ! »

-« Je ne vous permets pas ! »

-« Mais moi je me permets 'Sir', puisque c'est comme ça que vous exigez qu'on vous appelle ! Richard Castle et ma fille entretiennent une relation ambigüe depuis le premier jour ! Jusqu'à présent, tout le monde le voyait sauf eux ! Ils ont enfin ouvert les yeux et, selon moi, ils en seront encore plus forts ! »

-« Comme si je ne savais pas que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils se sautent dessus ! Mais combien de partenaires se sont mis en danger après avoir franchi la ligne ? Combien ? »

-« Pas eux ! Les séparer conduira à un drame, pas le contraire ! »

-« Voir votre fille entre la vie et la mort une fois ne vous a pas suffi ? »

-« Je vous interdit ! Vous n'étiez pas là ! Vous n'avez pas vu Rick comprendre avant tout le monde ce qui allait se passer ! Vous n'avez pas vu Rick se jeter sur ma fille et la pousser du bout des doigts ! Vous n'avez pas vu Rick sauver ma fille tout simplement en l'écartant suffisamment de la balle pour qu'elle n'atteigne pas son cœur ! Et n'avez pas entendu Rick avouer son amour à ma fille mourante ! »

-« Je reconnais qu'ils forment une bonne équipe, contre toute attentes d'ailleurs, mais je ne reviendrait pas sur ma décision ! »

-« Je vous certifie que vous allez changer d'avis d'une manière ou d'une autre… »

-« Est-ce que c'est une menace ? »

-« Prenez ça comme vous le voudrez mais je ne suis pas le seul à dire que ces deux-là sont les meilleurs ensemble et qu'ils résolvent presque toutes leurs affaires ! Ils ont le plus haut taux d'affaires classées de la ville de New York ! Donc on verra si le commissaire principal est du même avis que vous… Surtout que c'est un vieil ami de la famille... Ensuite, je ne crois pas que Monsieur le Maire sera content d'apprendre que vous ennuyez son protégé. Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir 'Sir' ! »

Gates resta estomaquée face à ce qu'elle vient d'entendre alors que Jim lui tournait le dos pour sortir de la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se trouva face à Ryan et Esposito qui le questionnait du regard. D'un geste, il les invita à le suivre avant de quitter le poste de police et de rejoindre le café non loin. Jim était installé à une petite table depuis moins d'une minute lorsque Ryan et Esposito le rejoignirent.

-« Monsieur Beckett ? »

-« Appelez-moi Jim, » sourit le père de Beckett.

-« Avec plaisir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Jim sortit alors l'exemplaire du tabloïd qui avait fait sa couverture sur sa fille, Castle et leur protégée.

-« Oh les cons ! » lâcha Ryan avant de se reprendre. « Pas votre fille Mons… Jim ! Mais ces paparazzis qui font leurs choux gras à partir de la vie des autres ! »

-« Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venu voir Gates ? »

-« Parce qu'elle a débarqué chez Rick ce matin et qu'elle leur a annoncé que cette enquête sur le meurtre des parents de Sarah serait leur dernière ensemble… »

-« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent les deux inspecteurs.

-« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il faut qu'ils se battent ! On n'a jamais aussi bien travaillé que depuis l'arrivée de Rick ! »

-« Essayez de les convaincre, moi je n'ai pas réussi… Pour le moment, ils sont résignés et souffrent… »

-« Merci de nous avoir prévenu ! Il faut malheureusement qu'on y retourne avant qu'Iron ne nous cloue au pilori… Mais on vous tient au courant ! Au revoir Jim ! »

-« Au revoir et faites attention à vous. »

Ryan et Esposito quittèrent le café, le latino occupé à envoyer un texto à Lanie.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	29. Un pas en avant

**Attention :**

Je tiens à préciser que le chapitre suivant contient un passage explicite plus connu sous le nom de NC-17. Le contenu pourrait donc choquer les plus jeunes.

Par avance merci de respecter cet avertissement si nécessaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 : Un pas en avant<strong>

Alors que Sarah dormait à l'étage, Castle et Beckett étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé tentant de faire face aux conséquences de l'article.

-« Je ne veux pas que ça change entre nous… »

-« Moi non plus, » soupira Castle. « J'aime passer mes journée avec toi. »

-« Même pour la paperasse ? » ironisa Beckett.

-« J'en suis arrivé apprécier ces moments… Tu fais plein de petites mimiques sans t'en rendre compte… »

-« Alors c'est pour ça que tu restes aussi à me regarder pendant ces moments-là ! Pauvre de moi… »

-« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es si… Sexy… »

-« Ah parce que je suis sexy ? » sourit Beckett en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

La jeune femme déposa alors un tendre baiser dans le cou de Castle, lui arrachant un gémissement de bien-être alors qu'elle s'attardait sur la peau si sensible de son cou. L'écrivain, ne voulant pas être en reste, glissa ses mains sous le top de la jeune femme et entreprit de dessiner des arabesques sur son dos en détachant au passage l'attache de son sous vêtement.

-« Rick… » gémit la jeune femme alors que le bout des doigts de l'écrivain effleurait les côtés de ses seins.

-« Si tu savais comme je t'aime Kate… » souffla Castle avant de prendre possession des lèvres de sa compagne pour un baiser passionné auquel elle répondit sans aucune hésitation.

D'un habile mouvement de rein, Castle inversa leurs positions sur l'étroit canapé pendant que Beckett glissait ses mains sous sa chemise pour continuer son exploration des dessins des muscles du dos de l'écrivain. Ce dernier finit par rompre leur baiser à bout de souffle et entreprit de faire disparaitre le t-shirt de la jeune femme.

-« Ta fille ? » parvint à articuler Beckett à bout de souffle.

-« En cours jusqu'à dix-huit heures. »

-« Ta mère ? »

-« Dans son école de théâtre… » sourit Castle avant de dénuder complètement la poitrine de la jeune femme. « Définitivement sexy… »

L'air frais de la pièce aidant, les tétons de la jeune femme se dressèrent fièrement et Castle ne put résister à l'invitation silencieuse. Il captura donc l'un des bourgeons entre ses lèvres affamées. Désireuse de sentir la peau de Castle contre elle sienne, la brunette tira d'un coup sec sur les pans de la chemise de l'écrivain, arrachant l'ensemble des boutons pour son plus grand plaisir.

-« Rick… » gémit une nouvelle fois Beckett en s'arquant vers lui.

Mais Castle entreprit alors un voyage plus au sud la débarrassant au passage de son pantalon. Il caressa ses longues jambes, la touchant partout sauf où elle le souhaitait le plus, jusqu'à ce que Beckett ne l'invite à retirer son dernier rempart en soulevant son bassin.

-« Tu es sûre ? »

-« Oui… J'ai confiance en toi, » répondit la jeune femme en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui bleu nuit de son partenaire.

Ne pouvant et ne voulant dissimuler son sourire, Castle y mit tout son amour pour elle avant de plonger vers son centre pour la conduire, à l'aide de sa bouche experte et de ses doigts agiles, jusqu'au plaisir ultime.

-« Richard ! » hurla Beckett se laissant complètement emporter par ce qu'elle vivait.

Fier de lui, Castle la prit délicatement dans ses bras pour s'allonger sous elle, déposant au passage un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il la laissa récupérer un instant mais ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question…

-« Richard ? Sérieusement ? »

-« Euh… » répondit Beckett rougissante en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Je t'avouerai que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je contrôle… »

-« Et je fais comment pour rester stoïque la prochaine fois que Mère me parle ? Pour ne pas te revoir hurler pendant ton plaisir ? »

-« Ça, c'est ton problème… » sourit la jeune femme en s'assaillant à califourchon sur lui et commençant à embrasser son torse dénudé. « Par contre, vous êtes beaucoup trop habillé à mon goût Monsieur Castle. »

Mutine, elle s'attaqua à sa ceinture et fit glisser d'un seul geste jean et caleçon jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent au sol. Beckett humecta ses lèvres d'anticipation avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur son gland gorgé de sang. Castle gémit de bonheur mais réussit à se maitriser pour inviter la brunette à le regarder.

-« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça Kate… »

-« Mais j'en ai envie Rick, » répondit Beckett avant de faire ce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de faire depuis un moment déjà.

La jeune femme entreprit à son tour d'amener son partenaire au bord de la jouissance avec la même ferveur que lui avait mis pour lui procurer du plaisir.

-« Kate ! Non ! Pas comme ça... »

Beckett comprit son souhait, le prit en main avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la jouissance en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Oh God ! Kate ! » cria Castle alors qu'il ne pouvait garder les yeux ouverts tant son plaisir était fort.

Beckett se blottit contre Castle qui rabattit le plaid du canapé sur eux.

-« Je t'aime Rick. »

-« Je t'aime Kate… »

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	30. Ouvrir son coeur

**Chapitre 29 : Ouvrir son cœur**

Bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre, détendus, ils laissèrent la respiration de l'autre les bercer et une douce torpeur les enveloppa. Beckett semblait complètement ailleurs…

-« Un penny pour tes pensées… »

-« Je n'ai jamais connu ce que je découvre avec toi… »

-« A quel sujet ? »

-« Tu me réconcilies avec certaines parties de mon corps… » souffla la jeune femme avant de poser une de ses mains sur la récente cicatrice au creux de ses seins.

-« Pour moi, elles font parties de toi et je t'aime comme tu es Kate. »

-« Je le sais et je t'aime encore plus pour ça. »

Le silence se fit pendant un instant, chacun cherchant à rassembler ses émotions.

-« Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise dans les bras d'un homme avant toi… Je n'aurais jamais cru me sentir aussi bien un jour… »

-« Ni moi dans ceux d'une femme… »

Beckett redressa alors la tête, jetant un regard septique à Castle.

-« Hey ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai multiplié les conquêtes à une époque que j'ai forcément eu une réelle intimité avec toute, » se défendit l'écrivain avant de continuer voyant la jeune femme baisser les yeux et se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. « En fait, je n'ai jamais connu de moments intimes aussi naturels et dépouillés de double sens avant que tu ne te réfugies chez moi il y a quelques jours… Tu es spéciale Kate… Et ça je le sais depuis le premier jour. »

-« Je t'aime Rick, » sourit Beckett avant d'embrasser tendrement Castle. « Sache que tu es le seul à avoir réussi à franchir ces murs que j'avais érigé autour de moi pour me protéger… »

-« C'est que ça devait être ainsi. »

Le couple resta un moment silencieux, heureux de s'être un peu plus dévoilé l'un à l'autre.

-« Dis ? Tu as déjà pensé à avoir d'autres enfants ? » murmura Beckett tout contre le cœur de Castle.

-« Tu veux dire en plus de Sarah et Alexis ? »

-« Es-tu en train de me dire que tu considères Sarah comme ta fille ? » demanda la jeune femme pleine d'espoir en relevant le visage pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de l'écrivain.

-« Je sais que c'est fou mais… Je ne vais pas pouvoir la laisser partir avec une quelconque assistante sociale quand tout ça sera terminé… Elle a ravi mon cœur… »

-« Moi aussi… Je pensais que, peut-être, je pourrais faire une demande d'adoption officielle mais… »

-« Mais ? » demanda Castle intéressé par le cheminement de Beckett.

-« Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de l'élever seule… »

-« Moi je suis persuadé que si, » assura l'écrivain touché par ses doutes. « Mais dis-moi… Qu'est-ce qui te ferait choisir de tenter le coup avec Sarah ? »

Beckett croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine et posa son menton dessus pour ainsi pouvoir voir l'ensemble de ses réactions à ce qu'elle allait dire…

-« Toi. »

-« Moi ? Comment ça moi ? »

-« Je… Je serai prête à franchir le pas si tu m'accompagnais dans ma démarche… Si tu m'aidais à élever Sarah… Tu es un père formidable ! »

Un sourire immense fendit le visage de Castle et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de bonheur.

-« Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

-« Certaine. »

-« Alors je vais prendre contact avec mon avocat dès aujourd'hui. Je t'aime Kate. »

-« Pas autant que moi je t'aime… »

-« Dis… Si Sarah devient notre fille, tu voudrais quand même avoir d'autres enfants ? » demanda Castle inquiet de la réponse qui allait lui être donnée.

-« A une condition… »

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Que tu me donnes un fils… Un fils qui te ressemble… »

-« On va avoir un petit problème alors… »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que moi je veux une fille… »

-« Encore une ? Tu n'as pas encore assez de filles autour de toi ? Martha, Alexis, Sarah… »

-« Toi… Mais je veux aussi une réplique miniature de la femme la plus merveilleuse qu'il soit. De la femme qui fait battre mon cœur. Une mini toi en somme… »

-« Deal ! » déclara la jeune femme avant d'embrasser Castle passionnément.

-« Kate Beckett vient juste d'accepter de me donner au moins deux enfants supplémentaires… » rêvassa Castle. « Je sens que je vais adorer la partie création… »

-« Rick ! » s'exclama Beckett en le frappant doucement avant d'attraper tant bien que mal son portable qui venait de sonner.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Castle la voyant froncer les sourcils.

-« Lanie veut me voir tout de suite chez Remy et seule… Je me demande ce qui se passe… »

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	31. Sentiments d'abandon

**Chapitre 30 : Sentiments d'abandon**

Voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de Beckett, Castle l'embrassa doucement.

-« File la rejoindre. »

-« Mais… Et Sarah ? »

-« Va lui faire un bisou avant de partir et explique-lui que tu n'en as pas pour longtemps et que tu reviens. Visiblement Lanie veut une conversation entre filles de toute urgence. Je vais m'occuper de Princesse, ne t'en fais pas. »

-« Tu es sûr ? »

-« File avant que je ne change d'avis ! » sourit Castle en chatouillant la taille svelte de la jeune femme qui se leva d'un bond, emportant le plaid avec elle. « Hey ! Et moi alors ? »

-« Débrouille-toi ! » fit Beckett taquine en ramassant à la va-vite ses vêtements sur le sol avant de disparaitre à l'étage.

Castle se leva et s'habilla rapidement avant de filer dans la cuisine préparer le goûter de Sarah. A l'étage, Beckett disparut sans un bruit dans la salle de bain et décida de prendre une rapide douche. Une fois habillée, elle revint dans la chambre pour découvrir la petite fille en train de se réveiller.

-« Hey Princesse ! Tu as bien dormi ? »

Sarah acquiesça en se frottant les yeux avant de tendre ses petites mains vers la jeune femme. Beckett la prit dans ses bras et s'assit avec elle sur ses genoux sur le lit qu'elle partageait avec Castle depuis quelques jours maintenant.

-« Princesse, tu te souviens de Lanie ? Tu sais, mon amie qui fait beaucoup de bruit… Et bien elle me demande de la retrouver de toute urgence. Toi, tu vas rester avec Rick à la maison pendant que moi j'irai la rejoindre, d'accord ? »

La lèvre inférieure de la fillette se mit à trembler et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle s'agrippait désespérément à la veste de la jeune femme.

-« Chut… Tout va bien se passer… » la berça doucement Beckett. « Tu as confiance en moi, hein ? »

-« Humm. »

-« Je te jure que je reviendrai très vite. Pendant ce temps, tu vas t'amuser avec Rick mais aussi Martha et Alexis quand elles reviendront à la maison après leur journée. »

Sarah acquiesça alors mais non sans se mettre à bouder. Elle se détacha de Beckett et descendit du lit pour s'approcher de son berceau. Elle extirpa son doudou de son petit lit et le serra tout contre elle.

-« Princesse, » dit Beckett en s'approchant de l'enfant le cœur serré.

La fillette releva son petit minois boudeur vers la jeune femme et croisa ses bras contre elle avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Beckett qui suivit la fillette le cœur lourd.

-« Attends-moi ! Tu ne peux pas descendre les escaliers toute seule, ils sont trop dangereux, » dit Beckett en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

Elles descendirent et la jeune femme confia une Sarah plus que boudeuse à Castle qui fit voyager son regard de l'une à l'autre.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Elle n'est pas contente parce que je m'absente pendant quelques heures… » répondit Beckett la gorge nouée.

Caste vit la douleur dans le regard émeraude de sa belle et l'angoisse dans celui bleu de la fillette.

-« Ne t'en fait pas, Kate va revenir, » dit Castle en tentant de rassurer Sarah alors qu'une larme coulait le long de la joue de la fillette. « Hey ! Ne pleure pas Princesse ! »

Le cœur de la jeune femme se brisa à la vue des larmes sur le visage de la petite. Elle se mit à réfléchir à ce que ses parents faisaient pour elle quand elle était dans cet état et soudain une idée germa dans sa tête.

-« Attends je sais… » dit Beckett avant d'attirer le regard de l'enfant. « Sarah, tu as peur que je ne revienne pas, c'est bien ça ? »

La fillette acquiesça timidement, des larmes aux yeux et un sanglot s'échappant de sa gorge nouée.

-« Je vais te confier quelque chose de très précieux pour moi. C'est la bague de ma maman à moi et je ne pourrais jamais m'en séparer définitivement, » expliqua Beckett en sortant de sa poche la précieuse chaine. « Pendant mon absence, je voudrais te la confier, tu veux bien ? »

Sarah ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et Beckett lui passa la chaine autour du cou.

-« Je te promets que je reviens le plus vite possible à la maison. »

L'enfant se jeta alors sur Beckett, glissant ses petits bras autour du cou de la jeune femme qui l'enferma dans son cocon.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Princesse. Tu vas rester auprès de Rick et moi je fais vite ! Aussi vite que je le peux. C'est promis ! »

Après un dernier baiser à Sarah, Beckett la déposa au sol et la petite alla jouer un peu plus loin, ayant repris un confiance. La jeune femme se blottit alors dans les bras de Castle y cherchant la force de s'en aller.

-« Tout va bien se passer Kate. Elle est en sécurité avec moi et elle a compris que tu reviendrais quoi qu'il arrive. »

-« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut Lanie ? »

-« Tu ne le sauras qu'en allant la rejoindre. File avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Après un dernier baiser à Castle et à Sarah, Beckett quitta le loft pour rejoindre son amie mais put empêcher le sentiment d'abandon qui l'assaillait.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	32. Conversations croisées

**Chapitre 31 : Conversations croisées**

Vingt minutes plus tard, Beckett pénétra chez Remy et découvrit Lanie attablée dans un coin de la salle, visiblement morte d'impatience. Soufflant un bon coup, la jeune femme se dirigea vers son amie et s'assit face à elle, ne sachant pas que Ryan et Esposito venaient de montrer le bout de leurs nez chez Castle pour avoir exactement la même conversation qu'elle et Lanie...

-« Salut, alors tu as un problème ? »

-« Hey. Et non, en fait, si mes sources sont bonnes, c'est toi qui a un problème ! Que comptes-tu faire ? »

-« De quoi tu parles ? »

-« Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote. Je sais ce qui s'est passé ce matin avec Gates. »

-« Ah… Ça… »

-« Kate ! Je sais que sa décision arbitraire te touche plus que tu ne l'admets… Que comptez-vous faire Rick et toi ? »

-« Il n'y a rien à faire Lanie.. » soupira Beckett.

-« Vous n'allez rien faire ? » s'exclama Esposito en colère contre ses amis. « Mais vous avez perdu la parole la Boss et vous ! »

-« Espo… » tenta Castle pour arrêter le flot de paroles de ses deux amis.

-« Javi a raison Bro ! » insista Ryan. « Merde ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire ! Réveillez-vous ! Bougez-vous ! »

-« Parce que tu crois que c'est facile Lanie, » s'énerva Beckett. « J'aime Rick et je n'ai pas envie de faire une croix sur notre relation naissante ! »

-« Je le comprends bien ma chérie mais tu te rends compte que tu vas perdre la plus belle chose qui te soit arrivée depuis des années, à savoir un partenaire génial ! » insista Lanie.

-« Elle sera toujours présente à mes côtés ! » fit valoir Caste.

-« Mais ce ne sera pas pareil ! Ce ne sera plus Beckett et Castle ! Le duo de choc pour le triomphe de la justice ! »

-« Ryan… » râla Castle. « Cesse de dire des âneries ! Kate a toujours été excellente et elle fera toujours tout pour faire triompher la justice ! Tu les sais aussi bien que moi. »

-« Arrête de te cacher derrière de fausses vérités ! » tenta de le secouer Esposito. « Notre taux de réussite crève le plafond depuis que tu es là Bro ! Et ça c'est une preuve scientifique ! »

-« Si tu le dis ; » bougonna l'écrivain.

-« Il faut que tu fasses entendre raison à Gates ! Castle et toi avez le droit au bonheur ! Ce n'est quand même pas si terrible ! Et puis il ne fait même pas parti des forces de polices ! » dit Lanie en se penchant vers son amie.

-« Et bien toi qui es si intelligente ! Vas-y ! Dis-moi ce que je fois faire ! » s'énerva Beckett.

-« Toi je ne sais pas mais, avec les gars, on pourrait aller parler à Iron ? » proposa Lanie. « Ou alors au commissaire divisionnaire ? »

-« Même le Maire n'y pourrait rien. Depuis le début, c'est au commissaire qui détient le pouvoir de me laisser ou non hanter le 12e District… » soupira Castle.

-« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent les deux acolytes.

-« Tu m'as bien entendu Lanie alors, s'il te plait, ne faites rien ! Ni toi ni les gars ! » insista Beckett.

-« Alors faites quelque chose ! » s'emporta Lanie faisant se retourner quelques têtes autour d'elles.

-« Espo, je te signale que Sarah est avec nous donc évite de crier s'il te plait ! » fit remarquer Castle alors que la fillette quittait ses jouets pour rejoindre les genoux de l'écrivain. « Tout va bien Princesse, ce n'est que Javi. »

-« Mais faites quelque chose aussi ! Je sais pas moi ! Battez-vous ! Sinon, nous, on ira voir Iron et ce, même si tu ne le souhaites pas ! » menaça Ryan.

-« Cette histoire ne regarde que Kate et moi et nous trouverons une solution ensemble, » affirma Castle en resserrant son étreinte autour de Sarah.

-« Alors trouvez-la vite car, en attendant, vous souffrez tous les deux de cette situation où vous ne pouvez pas vivre réellement votre amour en plus de votre relation professionnelle habituelle… » dit Esposito avant de se lever. « Nous allons te laisser Bro, Beckett ne devrait plus trop tarder. »

-« Juste une question les gars, comment avez-vous su pour la décision de Gates ? » demanda Castle curieux.

-« Nous avons rencontré par hasard le père de Beckett. »

-« Par hasard ? Vous êtes sûrs ? » fit l'écrivain sceptique.

-« Bon allez, on te laisse pouponner ! Nous on a des témoins à interroger pour retrouver les monstres qui ont fait du mal aux parents de votre Princesse. »

Sans demander leur reste, Ryan et Esposito quittèrent le loft laissant un Castle songeur alors que Sarah jouait tranquillement avec la bague de Beckett. La jeune femme les trouva ainsi lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de l'appartement. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Sarah descendit des genoux de l'écrivain pour se précipiter dans les bras de la jeune femme.

-« Hey Princesse ! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! » s'exclama Beckett en serrant la fillette contre son cœur.

Castle les rejoint et les prit dans ses bras au moment où la fillette tendait sa chaine à Beckett qui lui sourit. Sarah glissa la chaine autour de son cou et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme.

-« Ça a été aussi dure pour toi que pour moi… » affirma Castle alors que Beckett acquiesçait doucement.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	33. Procédure

**Chapitre 32 : Procédure**

Après une agréable soirée et une nuit sans cauchemars, la petite famille attaqua une nouvelle journée à cinq par un petit déjeuner ensemble.

-« Mère, Alexis, Kate et moi aurions une idée à vous soumettre. »

-« Tu nous intrigues là mais vas-y Papa, nous sommes toute ouïe ! »

-« Voilà, Kate et moi nous sommes énormément attachés à Sarah et nous savons qu'elle n'a aucune famille. Nous aimerions donc faire d'elle notre fille. »

-« Vous voulez l'adopter ? » s'exclama Martha ravie de la nouvelle.

-« Oui, » répondit Beckett doucement. « Mais nous voulons votre avis auparavant car cela va changer pas mal de chose dans vos vies également… »

-« Moi je suis pour ! » s'exclama Alexis. « J'ai toujours voulu avoir des petits frères ou sœurs ! Et Sarah est juste adorable ! »

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi Lexis ! J'ai juste hâte qu'elle devienne officiellement une Castle. »

-« Grand-Mère, Sarah serait peut-être une Beckett… »

-« Non, » intervint Beckett. « Je veux qu'elle porte le nom de son père. Enfin, si tout le monde est d'accord bien sûr… »

-« Un peu oui ! » s'exclama Castle avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée dont la sonnette venait de retentir. « Ce doit être Kyle, mon avocat. Hey ! Salut vous ! Ça faisait un sacré temps ! »

-« C'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir Rick. Martha, Alexis. Et vous devez être Kate, je me trompe ? »

-« Enchantée, » répondit Beckett. « Laissez-moi vous présenter Sarah qui se cache derrière Martha. Elle reste très craintive, veuillez l'en excuser. »

-« Aucun problème. Rick m'a informé de son histoire. Où pouvons-nous nous installer pour discuter tranquillement ? »

-« Allons dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus à notre aise. »

Les deux rouquines partirent pour leur journée pendant que Beckett rassemblait les jouets de la fillette pour les installer dans le bureau du Castle. Une fois tout en place, le couple s'installa sur le canapé pendant que l'avocat prenait place dans l'un des fauteuils du bureau.

-« Alors, je me suis renseignée auprès des services sociaux sur la situation de votre protégée et, comme vous le saviez déjà, elle n'a aucune famille. Si personne ne se propose pour la recueillir ou l'adopter, elle irait dans un foyer d'accueil une fois l'enquête close. »

-« Kyle, nous souhaitons l'adopter Kate et moi. »

-« Vous êtes conscients que votre situation personnelle ne vous aide pas ? »

-« Nous sommes un couple, certes pas marié mais avec de bonnes situations professionnelles et un soutien familial. Nous pouvons également vous fournir toute sorte d'attestations de personnes de confiance. Mais comprenez Kyle, nous souhaitons vraiment faire de Sarah notre fille légitime. »

-« Je vous trouve bien silencieuse Kate. Qu'en dites-vous de ce projet d'adoption ? »

-« Je n'imagine plus ma vie sans Sarah et ce, même si cela ne fait que quelques jours qu'elle est avec nous. »

-« Très bien. Je vais lancer la procédure alors mais il faut que vous me remplissiez quelques papiers. »

-« Très bien, » répondirent Beckett et Castle d'une seule et même voix.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, le couple remplit tout un tas de formulaires avant que Beckett n'appelle Lanie pour qu'elle passe chercher les documents qui lui manquaient pour compléter le dossier. La médecin légiste ne tarda pas à arriver avec les pièces demandées.

-« Hey Girl ! Voici ce que tu m'as demandé. »

-« Merci Lanie. »

-« Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? » demanda la jeune femme sans vouloir entrer dans les détails sachant que son amie lui parlerait quand elle serait prête.

-« Non merci. C'est gentil de demander. »

-« Bon allez, je vous laisse. Je suis d'astreinte aujourd'hui. A plus. »

Une fois Lanie partie, ils rassemblèrent toutes les pièces de la demande d'adoption dans un dossier unique.

-« Je vous laisse. Je vais déposer votre demande au service des affaires familiales. Par contre, comme je vous l'expliquais, le fait que vous ayez toujours votre logement Kate peut jouer en votre défaveur. D'autant qu'il est trop petit pour contenir une chambre d'enfant d'après ce que j'ai compris… »

-« Nous allons y réfléchir ; » sourit Beckett souhaitant mettre toutes les chances de leur côté pour faire de Sarah leur fille.

-« Très bien. Il faudrait aussi que vous fassiez une chambre pour la petite dans laquelle il y aurait tout ce dont une petite fille de deux ans a besoin pour son développement et son épanouissement. Ça montrera votre implication dans la vie de Sarah pour quand l'assistante sociale viendra vous rendre visite. »

-« Combien de temps va durer la procédure à votre avis Kyle ? »

-« Plusieurs semaines à plusieurs mois selon l'exigence de la juge en charge. »

-« Si longtemps que ça ? »

-« Malheureusement oui. Mais si l'assistante sociale juge que Sarah est entre de bonnes mains, elle la laissera avec vous le temps d'officialiser la chose. Je vous tiens au courant. »

-« D'accord et merci Kyle, » le salua Castle en le raccompagnant à la porte du loft.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	34. Décision

**Chapitre 33 : Décision**

Lorsque Castle revint auprès de Beckett et Sarah dans le bureau, il trouva la petite en train de jouer sagement sur sa couverture pendant que la jeune femme regardait par la fenêtre, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. L'écrivain s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit délicatement par la taille, plaquant son dos sur son torse masculin.

-« Je sais que nous venons juste de faire évoluer notre relation mais… »

-« Mais ? »

-« Je veux mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour l'adoption de Sarah Rick, » dit Beckett en se tournant dans les bras de Castle pour lui faire face.

-« Et donc ? »

Beckett soupira un bon coup ne sachant pas comment amener son idée sur le tapis.

-« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Kate. »

-« Je repensais à ce que Kyle a dit à propos de mon appartement je me disais que… »

Castle avait deviné ce que la jeune femme voulait lui dire mais décida d'attendre que ce soit elle qui formule les mots.

-« Je me disais que je pourrais peut-être rendre les clés de mon appartement et venir vivre ici, de manière permanente, » souffla Beckett en détournant le regard ayant peur de ce qu'elle allait y lire.

-« Kate, regarde-moi, » invita Castle en glissant un doigt sous son menton pour relever son visage vers lui. « Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée mais je ne te pousserai pas à faire quelque chose pour lequel tu n'es pas prête… »

-« Je le sais ça Rick, » sourit Beckett avant d'embrasser son homme. « Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime. »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Kate. »

C'est alors que Castle sentit une petite main tirer sur son pantalon.

-« Oui Sarah ? » sourit l'écrivain en prenant la fillette dans ses bras alors que cette dernière se frottait le ventre en faisant un air de chien battu.

-« Je dirai que cette jeune demoiselle a faim ! En même temps, il est déjà midi ! Occupe-toi d'elle pendant que je fais à manger rapidement. »

-« D'accord. »

Trois heures plus tard, le couple profita de la sieste de la petite pour reprendre leur discussion interrompue. Castle était assis dans le canapé, Beckett blottie contre lui.

-« Donc tu serais d'accord pour que j'emménage avec vous ? »

-« J'en serais plus que ravi en fait. »

-« Mais que diraient ta mère et ta fille ? »

-« Kate ! » râla Castle. « Je te signale qu'elles sont aussi heureuses que moi de t'avoir à la maison ! Tu me rends heureux comme jamais et tu le sais… »

-« Je veux qu'on ait l'accord de ta famille avant de faire quoi que ce soit avec… »

Mais Beckett ne put aller plus loin dans sa phrase car Castle la coupa en l'embrassant passionnément lui arrachant un gémissement de bonheur. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendit la porte d'entrée du loft s'ouvrir.

-« Vous savez qu'il y a des chambres pour ça ? » fit Alexis en riant.

-« Pumpkin ! Déjà de retour ? »

-« On est vendredi Papa. Grand-Mère et moi rentrons toujours de bonne heure le vendredi. »

-« Alexis a raison Richard… »

-« En tout cas, ça tombe bien que vous soyez là toutes les deux. Nous avons quelque chose à vous demander. »

-« Encore ? »

-« Vous allez vous marier ? » demanda Alexis à brûle pour point.

Beckett ferma ses yeux et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Castle qui lui déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-« Non Alexis, nous n'allons pas nous marier… Enfin pas pour le moment. »

-« En fait, dans notre dossier d'adoption de Sarah, » expliqua Beckett sans relever le commentaire de Castle, « il y a plusieurs points noirs comme le fait que l'on ne soit pas marié mais surtout qu'on n'habite pas ensemble. »

-« Et bien tu n'as qu'à venir habiter ici de manière permanente ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème, » fit Alexis tout sourire. « De toute manière tu fais déjà partie de la famille donc un peu plus ou un peu moins… »

-« Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? » insista Beckett incertaine.

-« Quoi ? Tu n'habitais pas déjà ici ? Moi je croyais… » taquina Alexis en faisant un clin d'œil à son père et à Beckett.

-« Mais puisqu'on vous le dit Darling ! » sourit Martha en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté du couple. « Bon alors, on le fait quand ce déménagement ? »

-« Oh là ! Doucement Mère ! Il faut qu'on s'organise un minimum. Je ne veux pas que Kate ramène juste ses vêtements mais qu'elle apporte sa touche à cet appartement, tu comprends ? »

-« Comme s'il fallait des semaines ! Richard, tu me déçois… Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as à rougir à chaque fois que je te parle, hein ? »

Devant le regard de Castle, Beckett explosa de rire pour la plus grande surprise des deux rouquines. L'écrivain se saisit de la jeune femme et se mit à la chatouiller en signe de revanche. Le couple mit quelques minutes à se calmer puis se tourna vers Martha et Alexis.

-« Tu as raison Mère ! On commence le déménagement de Kate dès demain ! » s'exclama Castle avant d'embrasser de nouveau Beckett.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	35. Confidences

**Chapitre 34 : Confidences**

Le lendemain, Beckett, Castle, Martha, Jim, Alexis et Sarah se retrouvaient dès huit heures à l'appartement de la jeune femme avec tout un stock de cartons, papier bulle et scotch.

-« Bon et bien on n'a plus qu'à se remonter les manches… » souffla Beckett en regardant autour d'elle. « Vous pensez qu'on va réussir à tout faire aujourd'hui ? »

-« Pas sans des renforts en tout cas, » sourit Martha.

-« Que mijotes-tu Mère ? » demanda Castle suspicieux.

-« Moi ? Rien du tout ! »

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que des coups furent frappés à la porte.  
>-« On attend quelqu'un ? » s'étonna Alexis.<p>

-« Oui ! » sourit Jim en se dirigeant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand dévoilant Esposito, Lanie, Ryan et Jenny, tous les quatre avec d'immenses sourires.

-« Yo Bro ! Beckett ! On nous a laissé entendre qu'un coup de main serait apprécié… »

-« Mais comment ? Qui ? »

-« Martha m'a appelé et je suis passé au commissariat pour les prévenir, » sourit Jim.

-« Bon alors, qui fait quoi ? » demanda Ryan avec un sourire.

Après s'être réparti les tâches, tout le monde se mit au travail dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Au bout d'une heure, n'y tenant plus, Lanie agrippa le bras de Beckett pour la tirer à l'écart du groupe.

-« On va chercher du vrai café ! » lança la médecin légiste en attrapant son manteau et celui de sa meilleure amie.

Beckett lança un regard désespéré à Castle qui ne put que lui envoyer un regard de soutien avant de la voir disparaitre de l'appartement. Lanie tint jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'ascenseur se referme sur elles avant de poser 'la' question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

-« A quel sujet ? » demanda Beckett décidant de feindre l'innocence.

-« Kate ! Heureusement que je savais que tu sortais avec Castle sinon j'aurais juste eu une crise cardiaque en découvrant les photos de ce torchon ! Vous étiez adorable tous les trois ! »

-« Euh… Merci… »

-« Alors comme ça tu emménages avec Castle ? J'ai cru tomber à la renverse quand Javi m'a dit pour l'appel de ton père ! Je m'attendais à un appel de ta part d'autant que tu m'as demandé d'aller te chercher des documents personnels chez toi sans que je ne demande rien en échange… Mais rien ! Rien de chez rien… Tu m'expliques ou tu me laisses mourir à petit feu ? »

-« On t'a déjà dit que tu aurais du faire une carrière de comédienne à la place de médecine ? » sourit Beckett.

-« Très drôle, » fit dramatiquement Lanie avant de reprendre à brûle pour point. « Non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

-« Rick et moi avons décidé de tenter d'adopter ensemble Sarah… »

-« Quoi ! » s'écria la médecin légiste. « Mais… OH MON DIEU ! Kate ! Tu te rends comptes qu'un engagement pareil c'est aussi sérieux qu'un mariage ! D'ailleurs, elle est où ta bague ? »

-« Ma bague ? Mais quelle bague ? »

-« Ne me dis pas que vous allez adopter Sarah mais pas vous marier ? » demanda la jeune femme déconfite.

-« Lanie, laisse-nous prendre notre temps… Nous venons à peine de devenir un couple et nous adoptons déjà une fillette ensemble. La décision de vivre ensemble de manière permanente vient du fait que ce sera un point positif pour le juge des Affaires Familiales, » expliqua Beckett en omettant exprès leur conversation sur d'éventuels autres petits Castle.

Entre temps, les deux jeunes femmes étaient arrivées au café et faisaient la queue tranquillement.

-« En tout cas, je suis ravie pour vous, » reprit Lanie. « Vous méritez d'être heureux tous les deux même si je n'en reviens toujours pas de te voir emménager si vite avec Writer-Boy ! »

-« Je pense que tu peux oublier le 'Boy' Lanie… C'est un vrai Writer-Man… » sourit Beckett en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « He is all man… »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Tu as couché avec lui ! »

-« Lanie ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes dans un lieu public ! » s'exclama Beckett en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-« Et ? » fit Lanie entre le 'je ne vois pas où est le problème' et le 'je peux la suite'.

-«Je n'ai pas franchi le cap avec Rick mais nous nous en sommes approchés et c'était divin… » finit par avouer la jeune femme en rougissant.

-« Et tous ces changements ne te font pas peur ? »

-« Je suis terrifiée au contraire… J'ai tellement peur de tout faire foirer… Ils comptent tous tellement pour moi… »

-« Tout va bien se passer Kate, » la rassura Lanie avec un sourire.

-« Que puis-je faire pour vous mesdames ? »

Après avoir récupéré leur commande, les deux jeunes femmes reprirent la direction de l'appartement de Beckett chargées des précieuses boissons. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, tout le monde prit une pause bien méritée en discutant de tout et de rien. Castle sourit lorsque Sarah vint se blottir dans ses bras alors qu'Alexis faisait de même contre Beckett.

-« Une vraie petite famille, » murmura Martha à l'oreille de Jim.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	36. Beckett intime

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié pendant 2 jours mais j'étais épuisée... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35 : Beckett intime<strong>

Une fois la pause-café terminée, tout le monde reprit son poste à l'emballage des effets de la jeune femme à l'exception de Beckett qui retient Castle près d'elle, la mine sérieuse.

-« Rick, tu peux venir m'aider un instant ? »

-« Bien sûr. »

Castle suivit Beckett jusque devant les volets intérieurs qui renfermaient toutes les pièces rassemblées par la jeune femme sur le meurtre de sa mère.

-« Ne t'en fais pas. Elles trouveront une place à l'appartement… »

-« Auprès de ton propre tableau ? » sourit la jeune femme.

-« Comment tu ? »

-« En ramassant une des pièces du dossier sur les parents de Sarah, je me suis cognée la tête sur le tableau qui a légèrement bougé. »

-« Tu m'en veux… ? »

-« Oui… Non… Je ne sais pas… C'est un sentiment bizarre… En fait, » dit Beckett en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Je trouve ça… Horripilent et en même temps je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça… Mignon ! Par contre, je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie en cherchant la justice pour ma mère… Tu m'as demandé de lever le pied pour ma propre sécurité alors je veux que tu lèves le pied pour ta propre sécurité… Tu as une famille et maintenant j'en fais partie. Je refuse de te perdre parce que tu as voulu faire justice pour ma mère. »

-« Je te le promets Kate. Je ferai tout pour toi et notre famille. Je t'aime, » dit Castle en prenant la joue de la jeune femme dans la coupe de sa main.

Beckett rechercha son contact avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa paume.

-« Je t'aime. »

Ils rangèrent donc précieusement les documents avant de s'attaquer à la bibliothèque de la jeune femme. Sarah les avait rejoint et les observait, assise juste à côté des cartons qui se remplissaient à vue d'œil. Castle attrapa le livre suivant et haussa un sourcil en direction de Beckett.

-« Tu as un exemplaire original de mon premier roman ? »

-« Entre autre oui, » répondit la jeune femme en attrapant rapidement toute la rangée de livres devant Castle pour les déposer rapidement dans le carton.

Intriguée par le comportement de sa protectrice, Sarah se mit à genoux et commença à en sortir les derniers livres jetés en vrac par Beckett un à un pendant que l'écrivain observait la jeune femme passer plus calmement à l'étagère suivante.

-« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vois ces livres ? Qu'ont-ils de si particulier ? » s'étonna Castle.

-« Rien ! » répondit Beckett trop vite avant de se tourner vers le carton ouvert pour déposer les livres qu'elle avait dans les bras. « Sarah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La fillette éclata de rire, très fière d'elle. Castle regarda alors l'œuvre de l'enfant et ne put retenir le rictus d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres. En effet, autour de l'enfant s'étalait sur le sol les 26 best-sellers de l'auteur favori de Beckett dont certains en plusieurs exemplaires…

-« Kate ? » demanda Castle en s'accroupissant à côté de Sarah pour prendre un ouvrage dans ses mains.

-« Oui je les ai tous Rick, » soupira Beckett confuse en aidant Rick à les remettre dans le carton. « Et comme tu le vois, j'ai des éditions originales, des collectors et certains sont dédicacés… Beaucoup sont dédicacés en fait… »

-« Et tous ont été sacrément lus, lus et relus à en juger par les tranches. »

-« Tu as toujours été mon auteur préféré… Depuis la sortie de ton premier roman. »

-« Mais… » commença Castle avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains en découvrant les œuvres de Sarah. « Hey, dis donc Princesse ! Je te signale qu'on essaye de tout ranger dans les cartons, pas le contraire ! »

Sarah inclina sa tête sur le côté et fit un immense sourire charmeur à Castle qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivi par Beckett.

-« Et ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'elle est avec nous… Elle apprend vite, pas vrai Rick ? » ironisa Beckett. « A croire qu'elle est ta fille ! »

-« Elle le sera bientôt si tout va bien, » rêva Castle en prenant la petite dans ses bras. « Et toi, Petit Monstre, dis-moi, il est où ton Lapin ? Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu et, tu sais, si tu ne le mets pas dans un carton, on risque de l'oublier ici… »

A peine Castle avait-il fini sa phrase que Sarah se leva d'un coup et fila dans le salon à la recherche du précieux doudou.

-« Rick ! C'est mon père qui l'a son Lapin et tu le sais très bien ! »

-« C'était le but. Comme ça, on peut finir de tout ranger. »

Beckett éclata de rire et ils finirent rapidement leur tâche en discutant des séances de dédicaces avant de rejoindre les autres pour un pique-nique convivial. Une fois le repas pris, Sarah vint se lover dans les bras de Beckett et s'endormit rapidement. Il fut alors décidé que Martha rentrerait avec elle au loft pour permettre à la fillette de faire sa sieste correctement, dans son lit. Après leur départ, tout le monde se remit à sa tâche mais Jim retint sa fille un moment en arrière.

-« Oui ? »

-« Je suis heureux pour toi ma fille. Tu mérites le bonheur que tu découvres avec Rick et Sarah. Je suis fière de toi, tu le sais ça ? »

-« Merci Papa, » répondit Beckett émue. « Tu crois que je ferai une bonne mère pour notre Princesse ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Tu tiens de ta mère et tu es instinctive. Sarah ne pouvait pas trouver meilleurs parents que Rick et toi. D'ailleurs elle le sait puisqu'elle vous a tout de suite fait confiance à tous les deux. »

Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme qui Jim s'empressa d'essuyer de son pouce.

-« Je suis persuadé que Jo serait très fière de la jeune femme que tu es devenue mais aussi de la mère que tu apprends à être et de l'épouse que tu seras un jour. »

-« Je ne suis pas faite du bois dont on fait les épouses Papa… »

-« N'est-ce pas toi qui me disais il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça que tu n'étais absolument pas douée avec les enfants ? » ironisa Jim avec un fin sourire.

-« Ça va, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Merci Papa… » bougonna Beckett.

-« Bon et bien il ne reste plus qu'à charger le camion et à rendre les clés au loueur, » annonça Castle depuis la porte de la chambre.

-« Alors c'est parti ! »

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	37. Bienvenue !

**Chapitre 36 : Bienvenue !**

A eux tous, il leur fallut moins d'une heure pour charger le camion.

-« Je n'en reviens pas qu'on ait fait ça à l'ancienne ! » sourit Castle.

-« Je ne voulais pas que mes affaires soient emballées par n'importe qui Rick et tu le sais parfaitement, » répondit Beckett en roulant des yeux.

-« Il y a certaines choses qui ne changeront jamais, » sourit Lanie.

-« C'est pour ça que les déménageurs n'interviennent que maintenant pour conduire le camion et décharger au loft, » dit Castle en ponctuant son explication d'un baiser à la jeune femme.

C'est alors que le portable de Ryan se mit à sonner.

-« C'est Gates, » indiqua le jeune homme avant de décrocher. « Ryan… Bien sûr Sir. Je comprends. Je suis justement avec Esposito. Nous serons là dans une demi-heure. »

Quand il eut raccroché, tout le monde remarqua son air préoccupé.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Beckett sachant ses deux amis uniquement sur l'enquête des parents de Sarah.

-« L'un de nos indics est venu nous prévenir qu'un couple parlait beaucoup de l'article paru sur vous deux et Sarah. D'après ce qu'il a bien voulu dire à Gates, ça ne sent pas bon du tout et elle veut que nous revenions de suite pour l'interroger nous-mêmes. Désolé Jenny mais je vais devoir te laisser plus tôt que prévu… »

-« Ce n'est pas grave ! File ! Moi je vais en profiter pour aller vérifier avec ma mère que tout est prêt pour le mariage. Je t'aime. »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Jen, » répondit Ryan en embrassant sa jeune fiancée.

Une fois Jenny partie, Ryan et Esposito se tournèrent vers leurs amis.

-« Une fois qu'on en aura terminé avec notre indic, vous voulez qu'on vous rejoigne pour vous aider à tout déballer ? » proposa Esposito.

-« Non, profitez de votre samedi soir ! » sourit Beckett. « D'autant que mon petit doigt m'a dit que Lanie et toi aviez quelque chose d'organisé… »

La médecin légiste rougit sous le regard brûlant de son latino.

-« Et puis, » ajouta Castle. « Ce soir, c'est détente ! On a bien bossé aujourd'hui donc l'emménagement peut bien attendre demain. »

Lanie et Jim en profitèrent donc pour s'éclipser en même temps que les garçons laissant Beckett et Castle seuls avec Alexis.

-« On rentre ? » demanda la jeune fille.

-« Je dois d'abord rendre mes clés, » répondit Beckett la gorge nouée.

-« Ça va ? »

-« Oui… Enfin ça fait juste drôle… »

-« Quoi ? »

-« C'est la première fois que je n'aurai plus de chez moi… Je n'ai jamais habité avec mes petits amis auparavant… »

-« Si tu te sens mieux en gardant les clés de ton appartement, ça ne me gêne pas tu sais, » dit Castle en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-« Ce serait idiot Rick et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Donnez-moi un instant, je reviens, » répondit Beckett en s'éloignant du père et de sa fille.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle ressortit du bâtiment un sourire aux lèvres et Alexis lui tendit un petit paquet. Beckett lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-« Ouvre, c'est pour toi. Un cadeau de bienvenue en quelque sorte, » sourit Alexis en voyant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme à son père. « Il ne pourra pas t'aider, il n'est pas au courant. C'était ça ma sortie d'hier soir… »

Surprise et curieuse, Beckett obéit et ouvrit la boite pour découvrir un magnifique porte-clés en argent auquel étaient accrochées toutes les clés du loft. Ce dernier était gravé dans une très belle police _« Notre famille »_. D'émotions, les yeux de Beckett se remplirent de larmes et elle prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-« Merci… »

-« Attends, il s'ouvre. Regarde. »

Alexis actionna le mécanisme et, cette fois, Beckett laissa libre cours à ses larmes, incapable de prononcer une parole. Le médaillon du porte-clés contenait deux photos : la première représentait Alexis tenant Sarah contre elle, toutes les deux souriant à l'objectif, et la seconde était une photo qu'elle ne connaissait pas de Castle. La tête de ce dernier était posée sur sa paume et son regard était dans le vide… C'est lui dans tout sa plendeur…

-« C'est magnifique, » murmura Beckett quand elle eut retrouvé un peu de voix.

La jeune femme serra la jeune fille dans ses bras et, ensemble, ils prirent la direction du loft familiale. A peine arrivés, ils trouvèrent les déménageurs déjà à la tâche sous les directives de Martha qui lors intimait le silence car Sarah n'était toujours pas réveillée. Elle leur sourit et prit Kate dans ses bras.

-« Alors ? »

-« Me voilà et pour de bon ! Je n'ai plus que cet appartement pour vivre… Il va donc falloir que vous me supportiez Martha, » sourit Beckett inquiète tout de même.

-« Darling ! Vous êtes un atout pour cette maison ! »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, les déménageurs avaient empilé les cartons de Beckett dans le bureau de Castle en fonction des indications qu'ils y avaient mises.

-« Mes chéris, ce soir je sors ! » annonça alors Martha en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Ne m'attendez pas ! »

-« Et si nous allions au Old Haunt, » proposa Beckett.

-« Il est exceptionnellement fermé ce soir… »

-« Mais tu en es le propriétaire… On pourrait se faire un pique-nique en famille… Non ? »

-« Excellente idée ! Tu te joints à nous Lexis ? »

-« Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Je ne veux pas que ma petite sœur me confonde avec une étrangère ! »

Tout le monde se prépara et partit en direction de sa soirée sans se douter un instant des évènements à venir…

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	38. Old Haunt

**Chapitre 37 : Old Haunt**

Arrivés devant le bar, Castle l'ouvrit et alluma les lumières alors que les filles s'installaient tranquillement sur les tabourets de bar.

-« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » proposa l'écrivain de derrière le comptoir.

-« Je veux bien une limonade. »

-« Et moi une bière et… » commença Beckett avant de regarder Sarah assise sur ses genoux. « Un jus de pommes ? »

La fillette acquiesça avec un immense sourire. Le couple avait repéré que la petite était friande de pommes et de tous ses dérivés. Aussi Castle sortit ce qu'elles avaient commandé avant de s'attaquer au panier de victuailles qu'ils avaient apporté avec eux. Une fois que tout fut prêt, il s'assit en face de sa famille et les observa un instant. Il aimait l'interaction entre sa fille et sa belle.

-« Rick, tu nous fixes… » remarqua Beckett en levant ses yeux au ciel.

-« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'apprécier ce qui se passe devant moi ? » demanda innocemment Castle. « D'autant que j'ai trois des quatre femmes les plus importantes de ma vie en face de moi… »

Beckett roula des yeux avant de confier Sarah à Alexis pour avoir suffisamment d'espace de mouvement pour embrasser Castle par-dessus le comptoir.

-« Hum… J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre un moment pareil… » murmura Castle.

-« Euh… Je vous rappelle que les âmes sensibles de vos filles sont présentes dans la pièce, » sourit Alexis en faisant mine de cacher les yeux de la fillette sur ses genoux lui arrachant au passage un éclat de rire. « Tu trouves ça drôle toi ? Et bien pas moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de les voir faire un bébé devant moi ! »

-« Alexis ! » s'exclamèrent Beckett et Castle d'une même voix alors que la jeune femme rougissait.

-« Quoique… Je tiens à préciser que nous ne serions pas contre un agrandissement conséquent de notre famille, et je parle aussi au nom de Princesse qui ne se décide toujours pas à parler… Hein Chipie ! » ajouta la jeune fille en chatouillant doucement celle qui, ils l'espéraient tous, serait bientôt sa petite sœur.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, la petite famille partagea un repas à la bonne franquette dans la joie et la bonne humeur tout en discutant de l'avenir et des projets de chacun.

-« Quelque chose te tracasse Kate ? » demanda Alexis en voyant la jeune femme se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

-« Je me pose une question mais j'ai peur de vous fâcher tous les deux avec… »

Sentant que c'était très important pour la jeune femme, Castle fit le tour du bar et la prit dans ses bras.

-« Dis-nous tout. »

-« Est-ce… Est-ce que Gina ou… Ou Meredith ont… » commença Beckett avant de soupirer bruyamment.

-« Tu veux savoir si elles ont déjà vécu au loft ? » demanda Alexis ayant compris le tourment de Beckett. « Jamais. Papa a acheté le loft après son deuxième divorce et tu es la première femme à y avoir passé une nuit complète en dehors de Grand-Mère, moi et quelques-unes de mes amies de temps en temps. Et pourtant j'en connais qui ont essayé ! »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda timidement Beckett en se tournant pour plonger son regard dans celui de Castle.

-« Vraiment, » affirma l'écrivain. « Le loft a toujours été mon repère et celui de ma famille. Tu es la seule à y avoir pénétrer de manière aussi importante parce que tu fais partie de ma famille. C'est tout. »

-« Mais quand… »

-« Meredith ? Elle est arrivée le matin de très bonne heure… Et elle n'est pas restée. Alexis peut te l'assurer… »

Avant que Beckett n'ait le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, la porte du bar fut ouverte à la volée faisant sursauter les quatre occupants du lieu. Instinctivement, Castle se mit devant sa famille face aux intrus et les apostropha.

-« Je vous signale que c'est fermé ! »

-« Castle… » marmonna Beckett ayant déjà compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de clients.

-« Oh mais on n'en a rien à foutre nous ! On est juste là pour finir ce qu'on a commencé, » fit la femme en lançant un sourire triomphant en direction de la petite fille.

Dans les bras de Beckett, Sarah s'était tendue en reconnaissant la voix de cette femme aux cheveux hirsutes et elle resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme, des larmes ravageant ses joues alors que la terreur se lisait sur son visage. A la réaction de la fillette, le sang de Beckett ne fit qu'un tour ayant compris son langage corporel. Protectrice, elle mit l'enfant dans les bras d'Alexis et se plaça devant ses deux filles, faisant un rempart de son corps en plus de celui de Castle. Elle ne put empêcher un grognement de franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas son arme de service avec elle. Fermant les yeux un instant, elle se ressaisit et jeta aux deux meurtriers son meilleur regard de flic infaillible.

-« Comme c'est gentil de nous avoir facilité la tâche, » ironisa l'homme. « Sans cet article de presse, nous aurions eu beaucoup de difficultés à retrouver cette morveuse ! Maintenant, on va enfin pourvoir terminer ce qu'on avait commencé et avec un triple bonus en prime ! »

Le cerveau de Castle se mit en marche à vive allure. Le triple bonus dont ces meurtriers parlaient, c'était sa famille ! La femme de sa vie et ses filles ! Il se battrait bec et ongles pour les défendre !

-« Lexis, prends Sarah et cachez-vous ! Tu sais comment t'en sortir ! »

-« Mais… »

-« Pas de mais ! File ! C'est un ordre ! » cria Castle en se mettant de sorte à dissimuler aux deux meurtriers la trappe menant au bureau.

Les mouvements combinés d'Alexis et de Castle mirent les nerfs des meurtriers à rude épreuve. L'agitation était à son comble. L'homme se précipita en direction de Castle pour le faire bouger et voir où les filles s'enfuyaient mais l'écrivain refusa de bouger. De son côté Beckett faisait en sorte de maintenir la femme à distance du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Soudain, un coup de feu retentit suivi d'un hurlement de douleur et du bruit d'un corps qui chute lourdement au sol.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	39. Attaque

**Chapitre 38 : Attaque**

-« Rick ! » hurla Beckett en reconnaissant la forme au sol.

La jeune femme tenta de se précipiter vers Castle qui avait été touché au ventre et venait de perdre connaissance mais la meurtrière la retint en la saisissant violemment par les cheveux.

-« You Bitch ! Bouge pas ton cul ! Et toi, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris ? On ne va pas pouvoir jouer avec lui maintenant ! »

-« Oh ça va ! Il avait qu'à pas se foutre dans mon champ de vision ! Je sais que je viens de faire une boulette mais… » dit l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil à Castle au sol. « Vu sa blessure… On va avoir le droit à une lente agonie… Il va se vider tout doucement de son sang pendant qu'on jouera avec les autres. D'ailleurs… Où est passé Poil de Carotte et la morveuse ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! » s'énerva la femme en relâchant légèrement sa prise sur Beckett.

La jeune inspectrice ne perdit pas un instant et donna un violent coup dans l'estomac de la femme qui la retenait réussissant à lui faire lâcher prise définitivement. Au moment où elle allait se retourner pour s'attaquer à leur deuxième assaillant, un nouveau coup de feu retentit dans la pièce et une violente douleur lui vrilla l'épaule gauche. Le couple de malfaiteurs éclata de rire en voyant Beckett serrer les dents en se tenant fermement le bras gauche. La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son épaule pour la découvrir en sang.

-« Salope ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir ? » vociféra l'homme en s'approchant d'elle et lui donnant une puissante gifle qui l'envoya au sol. « Ne rêve pas trop… »

Beckett au sol, il en profita pour lui donner plusieurs coups de pied dans le corps. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de Beckett, fier de lui. Il s'accroupit à côté de la jeune femme recroquevillée sur elle-même en chien de fusil, ses yeux fixés sur le corps inconscient de Castle, y puisant le courage et la force de se taire malgré l'angoisse et la peur qui l'habitait.

-« Alors ? Elles sont où ? » demanda l'homme pendant que la femme fouillait le bar de fond en comble.

-« Allez-vous faire voir ! » cracha Beckett en le défiant du regard.

-« On en reparlera d'ici à quelques heures… » susurra l'homme à l'oreille de la jeune femme avant de me mettre à hurler. « Où sont-elles ? »

-« Je suis sûre que vous finirez par trouver… Un jour… »

Frustré, l'homme remit une volée de coups à Beckett avant de rejoindre sa compagne de meurtres dans sa recherche. A eux deux, ils commencèrent à saccager l'établissement à la recherche des deux filles, détruisant les portes des placards du bar, arrachant tables et banquettes… Mais Beckett n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Tant bien que mal, elle se traina jusqu'au corps de Castle et prit son visage dans la coupe de ses mains.

-« Rick, » chuchota Beckett les larmes aux yeux. « Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas… Ne nous laisse pas… On a besoin de toi… Il faut que tu te battes mon Amour… Je t'en prie… »

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge empêchant la jeune femme de poursuivre et elle s'autorisa à laisser ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

-« Si tu savais comme je t'aime… » parvint-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots, le front posé sur le bas de la mâchoire de l'écrivain.

-« Je… J'ai mal… » articula alors la voix très faible de Castle.

-« Rick ! Oh mon Dieu ! Ne parle pas mon Amour… Economise-toi, je t'en prie… On va s'en sortir, je vais… Je dois trouver une solution ! Je t'aime trop pour te perdre et les filles ont besoin de toi aussi… »

-« K… S'il m'a… Rriv… Prends… Soin d… Elles… »

-« Je te le promets mais tu vas t'en sortir ! Tu dois t'en sortir ! Je t'aime Rick ! »

Au moment où Beckett déposait un baiser sur les lèvres de Castle ce dernier perdit à nouveau connaissance, épuisé par ces simples mots faiblement murmurés.

-« Comme c'est mignon ! » ironisa l'homme en revenant vers le couple. « Mais tu sais, qu'il se batte ou non, ton mec va pas vivre longtemps… »

A ce commentaire, Beckett releva brusquement la tête.

-« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » demanda l'inspectrice essayant de cacher au mieux son angoisse.

-« Où sont-elles ? » fit l'homme en serrant ses mâchoires.

-« Là où vous ne pourrez jamais les trouver ! »

-« Où sont-elles ? » vociféra cette fois la femme en insistant sur chaque mot.

Beckett les défia du regard sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que l'effroi la saisisse.

-« Que faites-vous ? »

-« Tu vas vite comprendre salope : soit tu nous dis où sont planquées ces petites putes, soit on tue ton mec ! »

L'angoisse monta d'un coup chez la jeune femme alors que l'homme mettait en joue le corps inconscient de Castle. Le type retira le cran de sûreté et sourit machiavéliquement.

-« A toi de choisir, » susurra l'homme à l'oreille de Beckett. « Il meurt tout de suite ou… Tout de suite ! »

Le couple explosa d'un rire horrible avant que la femme ne mette à son tour en joue la jeune femme. Elle s'avança jusqu'à ce que l'extrémité du révolver soit quasiment en contact avec le front de Beckett.

-« Si je vise bien, tu devrais mettre très longtemps à agoniser… Alors ? Où sont-elles ? On te le demande pour la dernière fois ! »

Beckett ferma les yeux et crispa ses mâchoires. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire…

C'est alors que deux coups de feu retentirent dans le bar…

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	40. Secours

**Chapitre 39 : Secours**

-« NYPD ! » hurla l'équipe d'intervention en pénétrant en force dans le bar. « Drop your wapon! I said drop your wapon! »

Le cœur de Beckett se desserra à mesure que le soulagement prenait possession de son être.

-« Beckett ? Castle ? » appela alors la voix angoissée d'Esposito.

La jeune femme fit un effort pour redresser la tête et regarder son collègue et ami.

-« Une ambulance… Vite… Castle, il… »

-« Lanie est... »

-« Non ! » hurla Beckett. « Non ! Pas lui… »

-« Hey Boss, » dit Esposito en prenant le visage de Beckett entre ses mains pour capter son attention. « Il est mal en point mais il se bat ! Il se bat pour sa famille ! Il se bat pour toi… »

-« Mais tu as dit… »

-« Lanie est en train de lui prodiguer les premiers secours en attendant que l'équipe de paramédicaux arrive. Ne t'en fais pas… »

-« Comment ? » demanda faiblement Beckett.

-« Notre indic nous a dit que l'attaque était imminente et qu'il était persuadé que le couple de meurtriers avait déjà toutes les informations dont il avait besoin pour vous trouver. A partir de là, on a essayé de vous joindre mais Castle et toi étiez tous les deux sur messagerie… On venait enfin de joindre Martha lorsque le central a reçu l'appel paniqué d'Alexis. »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Les filles ! » s'exclama Beckett en ouvrant de grands yeux puis voyant Lanie au chevet de Castle. « Ça va aller pour lui ? »

-« Ce n'est pas brillant… Tout dépend ce qui a été touché au niveau des organes internes… A la palpation, je dirai qu'il devait se remettre mais je préfère qu'il passe un scanner le plus vite possible. Dès l'arrivée de l'ambulance, on file à l'hôpital pour qu'il soit opéré au plus vite. Et toi ? Ça va ? »

-« Occupe-toi de lui. Je peux attendre, » répondit Beckett en se prenant les côtes dans les mains.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Beckett ? Et où sont les filles ? » demanda Ryan en voyant la jeune femme se mouvoir douloureusement vers le fond du Old Haunt.

Sans répondre et n'ayant qu'une pensée en tête, Beckett rampa tant bien que mal jusqu'à la trappe toujours dissimulée et frappa deux petits coups dessus.

-« Bec… »

-« Shut up Espo ! Lexis ma grande, c'est Kate. Tout va bien maintenant. Tu peux sortir avec Sarah… »

-« Où sont les méchants ? » demanda la voix étouffée et angoissée de l'adolescente.

-« Les agents des forces d'intervention sont en train de les menotter avant de les faire sortir pour les conduire au poste. Ils sont hors d'état de nuire, je te le promets. »

-« Et Papa ? »

-« Je ne vais pas te mentir ma Puce, ton père a été blessé et, pour le moment, il est inconscient. Mais Lanie s'occupe de lui et il va être conduit à l'hôpital d'ici peu. »

Le bruit de solides verrous que l'on déverrouille se fit entendre avant qu'un craquement n'annonce l'ouverture de la trappe. Le visage angoissé d'Alexis apparut alors et Beckett lui fit un faible sourire.

-« Oh mon Dieu Kate ! Tu es blessée toi aussi ! Ça va ? » demanda l'adolescente inquiète pour la jeune femme.

-« Ne t'en fais pas ma Puce, » sourit Beckett en posant une main rassurante sur la joue d'Alexis avant de continuer la voyant observer son père être installé sur un brancard. « C'est un battant Lexis. Il fera tout ce qu'il est en mesure de faire pour revenir vers sa famille. Il faut avoir confiance en lui… »

-« C'est juste que, en quelques mois, j'ai failli perdre une figure maternelle importante pour moi et maintenant c'est mon père qui est en danger… » fit Alexis alors que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. « Je vais chercher Sarah maintenant que Papa a été transporté... »

-« Hey ! » la retint un instant Beckett. « Tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là aussi pour toi. »

Après un faible sourire, Alexis disparut au sous-sol et en revint quelques plus tard avec Sarah dans les bras. La petite fille tremblait de la tête aux pieds, son lapin pressé fort contre son cœur. Des larmes ravageaient son petit visage.

-« Oh Princesse… »

-« Maman ! » s'exclama Sarah en se jetant dans les bras de Beckett à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde.

Après un moment de flottement et malgré la forte douleur qu'elle ressentait, Beckett referma ses bras sur la fillette et la berça doucement.

-« Chut Princesse, tout va bien maintenant… Les méchants ne peuvent plus faire de mal ni à toi ni à ceux que tu aimes. Je te le promets. »

-« Bobo Maman ? »

-« Un peu oui mais ça va aller. C'est au tour de… De Maman d'aller se faire soigner à l'hôpital… »

-« Papa ? » demanda Sarah en cherchant autour d'elles.

-« Papa est déjà en route pour l'hôpital. Il avait très mal au ventre et les médecins doivent le voir le plus vite possible. Mais il est fort tu sais Papa. »

Beckett releva son visage de la fillette pour découvrir celui ravagé de larmes d'Alexis.

-« Oh ! Viens me voir ma Puce ! » dit Beckett en ouvrant son bras valide à l'adolescente.

Alexis ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans les bras de Kate pour y puiser un peu de réconfort. Après quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte que la jeune femme souffrait à cause de son épaule mais serrait les dents pour pouvoir les réconforter Sarah et elle.

-« Et si on te laissait te faire ausculter ? On a besoin d'une Maman en pleine forme pour… Tu sais… Papa… »

-« Merci ma Puce. Sarah, Princesse, tu veux bien rester avec Alexis pendant que le médecin regarde mon épaule ? »

La fillette hocha la tête et se blottit dans les bras de sa grande sœur alors qu'un médecin s'approchait de la jeune femme.

-« Je vais vous examiner mais ensuite il faudra aller à l'hôpital, on est bien d'accord ? »

-« Maman pital ? »

-« Oui Princesse. Je vais y aller en ambulance, comme toi il y a quelques jours. Alexis et toi nous suivrez avec Ryan et Esposito. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? »

Après un regard interrogateur à Alexis qui hocha la tête avec un sourire forcé, Sarah regarda Beckett pour, à son tour, hocher la tête.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	41. L'intervention de Beckett

**Chapitre 40 : L'intervention de Beckett**

A peine Beckett était-elle arrivée à l'hôpital qu'elle fut prise en charge par une équipe de médecins et subit toute une batterie d'examens. Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : voir ses filles et avoir des nouvelles de Castle. La seule chose qu'elle savait à son sujet était qu'il avait été emmené au bloc à peine arrivé et qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang… L'angoisse la rongeait à petit feu.

-« Miss Beckett, nous avons tous vos résultats. Mis à part plusieurs contusions sévères au niveau des côtes et du ventre, vous avez cette vilaine blessure à l'épaule qu'il va nous falloir refermer. Pour cela, nous allons vous conduire au bloc. L'intervention ne devrait pas être longue. »

-« Non ! »

-« Mademoiselle, c'est le moyen le plus sûr pour nettoyer en profondeur votre blessure avant de la refermer. »

-« Je refuse que vous m'endormiez ! Mon compagnon est en ce moment sur la table d'opération et, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était inconscient. »

-« Je comprends votre inquiétude mais… »

-« Nos deux filles sont en ce moment même en salle d'attente ! » s'énerva Beckett. « Elles étaient présentes lors de notre attaque et ont tout entendu. Je refuse qu'elles restent seules en attendant notre réveil. Soit vous me soignez en anesthésie locale après m'avoir permis d'embrasser mes filles, soit vous m'opérez une fois mon compagnon sorti de son intervention et réveillé ! Et cela est non négociable ! »

-« Comment s'appelle votre compagnon ? »

-« Richard Castle. »

-« Je me renseigne sur son intervention et je reviens. En attendant, il y a ici quelqu'un qui souhaite vous voir, » dit le médecin avant de quitter la pièce pour laisser place à Gates.

Beckett ne put empêcher un grognement de franchir ses lèvres.

-« Je sais, vous préfériez voir tout le monde sauf moi mais j'aimerai qu'on discute un instant si vous voulez bien. »

-« Je vous en prie, » répondit Beckett ne voyant pas trop comment refuser.

-« J'étais avec vos collègues et l'équipe d'intervention. Nous avons vu ce qui se passait dans le bar pendant un moment avant de pouvoir intervenir et je dois vous dire que j'ai eu tort… »

-« Comment ça Sir ? »

-« Castle et vous, vous savez faire passer les autres avant votre partenaire… Si Castle veut revenir au poste une fois qu'il sera remis, il sera le bienvenu en tant que votre coéquipier à moins que vous en décidiez autrement tous les deux. »

-« Merci Sir, » fit Beckett très émue.

-« Vous savez, je suis peut-être 'Iron' Gates, eh oui, je suis au courant de ça aussi, » sourit la Capitaine du 12e District. « Mais j'ai aussi un cœur. »

-« Merci. »

-« Maman ! » s'écria une boule d'énergie en accourant vers Beckett ayant poussé le médecin pour rejoindre Beckett au plus vite.

Gates installa Sarah sur le lit et elle se blottit contre Beckett. Alexis s'approcha à son tour et prit la main de la jeune femme.

-« Je vais bien Princesse, » dit l'inspectrice en regardant l'adolescente dans les yeux. « Mais je dois rester ici encore un peu. Après, c'est promis, je vous rejoins dans la salle d'attente pour attendre des nouvelles de Papa. »

-« D'accord. Bisous ? »

-« Bien sûr ! »

Beckett embrassa les deux filles.

-« Viens Sarah, on va rejoindre Grand-Mère et Gramps, » sourit Alexis alors qu'elle jetait un dernier regard à la jeune femme qui lui fit comprendre d'un regard que tout irait bien.

-« Je vais vous laisser aussi, » s'excusa Gates.

-« Sir ? » appela Beckett avant de continuer une fois l'attention de la capitaine sur elle. « Pourriez-vous rester avec moi ? »

-« Bien sûr, » répondit Gates en s'approchant de nouveau du lit et lui prenant sa main valide.

-« Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait lui dégager les cheveux et les lui maintenir le temps de l'intervention ? »

Gates acquiesça avant que le médecin n'attire l'attention de Beckett.

-« Malgré l'anesthésie que nous venons de vous faire, l'intervention risque d'être douloureuse car nous devons vraiment tout désinfecter en profondeur. Vous serez ensuite immobilisée pendant plusieurs semaines et il vous faudra prendre un traitement antibiotique pour prévenir toutes infections. Nous sommes bien d'accord ? »

-« Oui docteur. Je pourrais aller malgré tout attendre auprès de ma famille des nouvelles de Rick ? »

-« On va faire en sorte que vous soyez tous réunis sans que ce soit inconfortable pour vous. »

-« Merci. »

-« Maintenant il ne faut plus bouger du tout. Même si ça vous fait mal. »

Beckett acquiesça, plongea son regard dans celui de Gates et lui serra fortement la main pendant les cinquante minutes de l'intervention. Malgré la douleur que Gates pouvait lire dans ses yeux, elle ne desserra pas un instant sa mâchoire.

-« Voilà, c'est terminé. Je vous laisse vous reposer le temps que l'on prépare la salle où votre famille et vous patienterez. Il ne faut absolument pas que vous bougiez votre épaule dans les prochaines 24 heures. »

-« J'y veillerai, » répondit Gates avec un sourire.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	42. L'attente

**Chapitre 41 : L'attente**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Beckett était installée dans une grande chambre pouvant accueillir jusqu'à trois malades. Le premier à pénétrer dans la pièce avec elle fut son père.

-« Hey ma Katie, comment te sens-tu ? »

-« J'ai connu mieux mais j'ai aussi connu pire… Comment vont les filles Papa ? »

-« Elles sont très inquiètes l'une comme l'autre et n'aspirent qu'à une chose : t'avoir auprès d'elles. »

-« Alors fais-les vite entrer, » sourit Beckett.

Jim se dirigea vers la porte et fit entrer Martha, Alexis et Sarah. Le calme de cette dernière surprit fortement Beckett.

-« Eh bien, où est passé ma boule d'énergie ? » fit-elle taquine.

-« Grand-Mère a dit moi sage car Maman fatiguée. »

-« Viens me faire un câlin Princesse… » dit Beckett en remerciant silencieusement Martha d'un sourire.

Avec l'aide de Jim, Sarah grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea à la droite de Beckett. Elle vint se blottir tout contre elle et mit son pouce dans sa bouche. La jeune femme déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant le lever les yeux vers Alexis.

-« Approche toi aussi ma Puce, ne reste pas à l'écart. »

L'adolescente avança timidement, ne sachant pas si c'était vraiment sa place.

-« Lexis, tout à l'heure, tu as fait référence à mon accident du printemps dernier et tu as parlé de moi comme une figure maternelle pour toi. Alors vient-là ! Viens me faire un câlin toi aussi. »

Avec l'aide de son père et de sa 'belle-mère', Beckett se décala vers la gauche pour permettre à l'adolescente de s'allonger elle aussi sur le lit. Alexis prit Sarah sur elles, ainsi les deux filles pouvaient se blottir contre la jeune femme. A peine installée, Alexis laissa libre court à ses larmes alors que Beckett la berçait doucement.

-« Tout va bien se passer Alexis. Ton père est fort… »

C'est le moment que choisirent Ryan, Esposito, Lanie et Gates pour passer la tête par la porte.

-« On peut ? »

-« Bien sûr, ne restez pas dehors voyons ! » sourit Beckett avant de surprendre un regard assassin de Lanie en direction de la Capitaine. « Oh et Gates est la bienvenue parmi nous. »

-« Mais… »

-« Lanie, tout va bien. C'est arrangé et c'est à Rick et moi de décider comment nous voulons poursuivre notre partenariat professionnel en plus de celui plus… Personnel on va dire… »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Esposito sceptique.

Gates hocha affirmativement la tête et alla s'assoir prêt de la fenêtre. Le silence se fit dans la chambre et, bientôt, Beckett se rendit compte que les filles s'étaient endormies contre elle. La jeune femme sentit alors le trop plein d'émotions prendre le dessus sur son self-control.

-« Lanie, c'est normal que ça dure aussi longtemps ? » finit par demander Beckett alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

-« Oh Kate, c'est toujours long ma chérie ! »

-« Mais ça fait bientôt trois heures ! »

-« Je sais que ce n'est pas simple mais on ne peut qu'attendre… D'accord ? »

Beckett hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur les deux filles endormies dans ses bras. Fermant les yeux, elle adressa une prière silencieuse à sa mère demandant que tout aille bien pour l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Une infirmière pénétra alors dans la chambre et fut surprise par le nombre de personnes présentes.

-« Oh là ! Vous savez que mademoiselle Beckett doit impérativement se reposer après l'intervention qu'elle a subit ? »

-« Et vous, vous savez que notre Kate ne pourra se détendre et se reposer que lorsqu'on aura eu des nouvelles de Rick ? » répondit Esposito en roulant des yeux.

-« Espo, laisse, elle ne pouvait pas savoir… » murmura Beckett.

L'infirmière comprit alors pourquoi la salle d'attente des urgences s'était vidée de la sorte. La famille de l'homme blessé par balle était au chevet de la jeune femme !

-« Je vais vous demander de nous laisser un instant le temps que je vérifie le pansement de votre amie. »

-« Nous allons sortir par contre Sarah et Alexis ne bougeront pas d'un iota avant qu'on n'ait des nouvelles de leur père, » répondit Jim de manière inflexible avant que tout le monde ne quitte la pièce.

-« Vous avez une très belle famille, » sourit l'infirmière en défaisant doucement le pansement.

-« Merci. Vous avez des nouvelles de Rick ? »

-« Il est toujours au bloc mais le médecin viendra vous voir dès qu'il aura terminé. Bon, pour le moment, votre épaule, c'est parfait. Vous avez mal ? »

-« Ça va. J'ai connu pire. »

-« Je vais vous donner une nouvelle dose d'antidouleurs mais il faudrait vraiment que vous vous reposiez, que vous dormiez un peu… » dit l'infirmière avant de sortir de la pièce.

Tout le monde reprit sa place dans la chambre et l'attente se poursuivit encore de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un homme en tenue bleue de bloc ne pousse la porte.

-« Famille Castle ? » demanda-t-il doucement faisant se retourner brusquement tous les visages dans sa direction.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	43. Rick

**Chapitre 42 : Rick**

-« Je me présente Docteur Richardson. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de votre ami depuis son arrivée. »

Beckett regarda en direction de Martha, s'attendant à ce qu'elle pose les questions dont ils attendaient tous les réponses depuis des heures maintenant mais la rouquine avait fortement pâli et fixait le médecin stupéfaite. La jeune femme se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas mais décida de mettre un mouchoir dessus le temps d'avoir des nouvelles de Castle. Elle reporta son attention sur le médecin qui avait froncé les sourcils.

-« Comment va-t-il Docteur ? »

-« L'opération s'est bien passé, » dit le médecin en reprenant constance et fixant son regard sur Beckett dans son lit. « Et il devrait se remettre complètement d'ici quelques semaines. Il faudra cependant qu'il fasse attention pendant au moins trois mois. »

-« Merci mon Dieu ! » soupira Beckett en fermant les yeux avant de plonger à nouveau son regard sur le médecin. « Quand pourrons-nous le voir ? »

-« J'ai cru comprendre que vous ne deviez pas quitter le lit Mademoiselle car vous avez subi une intervention lourde en anesthésie locale… »

-« Il fallait que je sois là pour les filles… Mais… »

-« Je sais que vous voulez le voir au plus vite mais vous allez devoir attendre qu'il quitte la salle de réveil pour être installé à vos côtés. Pour le moment, il est dans le gaz et je préférerai qu'il ne soit pas assailli à son retour en chambre. Vous pensez que vous pouvez patienter jusqu'à demain ? » demanda le médecin en se tournant vers les visiteurs.

-« Maintenant que nous savons qu'il est tiré d'affaire, nous allons vous laisser en famille, » répondit aussitôt Gates en se levant immédiatement suivi par Ryan, Esposito et Lanie. « Prenez soin de vous. »

-« On passera vous voir demain en fin d'après-midi, » sourit Lanie en embrassant Beckett.

Une fois leurs collègues partis, la jeune femme bailla, épuisée par la journée et l'intervention qu'elle avait subies.

-« Reposez-vous mademoiselle. Dormez, c'est le meilleur des remèdes. »

-« Mais je veux voir Rick… » murmura Beckett les larmes aux yeux.

-« Et si je vous faisais une promesse… Si vous dormez maintenant, je vais demander aux infirmières de vous réveiller lorsque nous installerons votre ami dans la chambre. Ainsi on fait d'une pierre deux coups : vous serez rassurée et vous aurez déjà commencé à vous reposer. D'accord ? »

Beckett réfléchit un instant, regarda les filles endormies contre elle puis hocha la tête de manière affirmative étouffant un second bâillement.

-« Autre chose… J'aimerai que vos filles ne dorment pas avec vous… »

-« Pour Alexis, je ne pense pas que ça pose de problème mais Sarah a assisté à l'assassinat de ses parents biologiques il y a seulement quelques jours et elle était présente aujourd'hui lors de notre agression… » répondit Beckett en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Kate, » fit alors la voix endormie d'Alexis. « On peut toujours essayer de la mettre entre Grand-Mère et moi… »

-« Ca pourrait être une solution, » répondit la jeune femme avant de poursuivre en direction du médecin. « Par contre, je refuse qu'elles quittent la chambre et ce n'est pas négociable. Si elle fait un cauchemar, il faut qu'elle puisse nous voir tout de suite. »

-« Très bien. Je vais faire en sorte qu'un lit supplémentaire soit installé dans la chambre. Ce sera possible sans problème vu qu'il s'agit d'une chambre pour trois. Par contre Monsieur, je ne peux vous offrir que ce fauteuil inclinable et une couverture… »

-« Ce sera parfait merci, » sourit Jim.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, une infirmière arriva avec le lit supplémentaire promis qu'elle installa sans bruit avant de disparaître aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée. Avec un sourire, Jim s'approcha du lit de sa fille et prit précautionneusement Sarah dans ses bras. La fillette grogna son mécontentement mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant aussi l'installa-t-il dans le lit d'appoint contre Martha qui y avait pris place.

-« Comment va Papa ? » demanda alors Alexis timidement.

-« L'opération s'est bien passée et il devrait être installé avec nous d'ici quelques heures. En attendant, on doit en profiter pour se reposer. »

Malgré les paroles et le ton rassurant de Beckett, l'angoisse était encore clairement visible sur le visage de l'adolescente. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes qui menaçaient de déborder à tout instant.

-« Alexis, ma Puce, regarde-moi. Il est entre de bonnes mains et le Docteur Richardson s'est montré plus que rassurant. La prochaine fois que tu te réveilleras, il sera avec nous. Et… Tu pourras être aux petits soins pour lui, » ajouta Beckett avec un clin d'œil.

-« Merci Maman… »

-« Maman ? Mais je…. »

-« Si, Kate, tu es plus une mère pour moi que ma propre mère… Depuis que tu es rentrée dans la vie de Papa, dans notre vie, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une deuxième maman d'autant que je sais que Papa te demande régulièrement conseil et ce avant même que vous ne deveniez plus que de simples collègues et amis, » sourit Alexis. « Je t'aime Kate et tu rends Papa heureux, tu nous rends tous heureux… »

-« Allez, file te coucher avant de me faire pleurer ! » dit Beckett les yeux humides et une boule dans la gorge.

Alexis embrassa Beckett puis alla se glisser dans le lit aux côtés de sa Grand-Mère et de Sarah. Jim s'installa sur le siège et tout le monde s'endormit rapidement. Comme promis par le médecin, une infirmière réveilla doucement Beckett quelques heures plus tard.

-« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? »

-« Hum… » fit Beckett en ouvrant les yeux.

-« Regardez sur votre droite, » sourit la jeune femme.

Beckett obéit et ne put empêcher l'immense sourire qui lui fendit le visage en découvrant Castle étendu sur le lit à côté d'elle.

-« Comment va-t-il ? » chuchota la jeune femme sans quitter son homme du regard.

-« Il est toujours légèrement sédaté mais l'opération est un succès. Par contre, il est agité, comme si quelque chose le perturbait… »

-« Vous pouvez m'approcher s'il vous plait ? »

L'infirmière échangea un regard avec sa collègue qui haussa ses épaules l'air de dire 'pourquoi pas'. Elles rapprochèrent donc les deux lits et Beckett prit la main de Castle de la sienne valide. Instantanément, le visage de l'écrivain se détendit et l'inspectrice referma ses yeux, épuisée, avant de laisser le sommeil la gagner à nouveau. Un sourire attendri étira le visage des deux infirmières qui quittèrent la chambre sur la pointe des pieds...

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	44. Le secret de Martha

**Chapitre 43 : Le secret de Martha**

Lorsque Beckett se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle fut automatiquement soulagée en sentant la main chaude de Castle dans la sienne. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, elle le regarda avant de vérifier que son père, les filles et Martha allaient bien. Cependant, elle fronça les sourcils en ne trouvant qu'Alexis et Sarah sur le lit d'appoint dans les bras l'une de l'autre. D'un regard, elle parcourra la pièce rapidement et découvrit la silhouette de l'artiste en ombre chinoise devant la fenêtre.

-« Martha ? » appela Beckett doucement.

-« Je t'ai réveillé, » s'inquiéta tout de suite la rouquine en se tournant doucement vers les lits.

-« Non, ne vous en faites pas. Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse Martha ? »

-« Kate, Darling, tu ne crois pas que, maintenant que tu es ma belle-fille, on pourrait se tutoyer ? »

-« Si, » sourit Beckett. « Mais tu sais Martha, ça ne sert à rien de tenter de changer de sujet, je sais que quelque chose vous… Te préoccupe depuis hier… »

Martha baissa la tête et s'approcha du lit pour s'assoir à côté de la jeune femme.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu as vu un fantôme hier quand le Docteur Richardson a pénétré dans la chambre… »

-« Richard va… Va me détester… »

-« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Rick t'adore ! »

-« Mais je lui ai menti… Je lui mens depuis toujours… »

-« A quel sujet ? » s'étonna Beckett en tentant de se redresser.

Martha se leva alors en la voyant grimacer et l'aida à s'installer plus droite dans son lit pour ainsi pouvoir écouter ce que la rouquine avait à lui dire. La mère de l'écrivain sourit en voyant Beckett tout faire pour ne jamais lâcher la main de son fils. Une fois la jeune femme confortablement assise, Martha reprit sa place en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Martha, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça… » souffla Beckett en posant, en grimaçant, sa main gauche sur celle de la rouquine.

-« Le père de Richard… Son père c'est… C'est le Docteur Richardson, » finit par lâcher la comédienne.

Beckett resta sans voix, complètement sous le choc de l'annonce faite par Martha.

-« Richardson… Richard ? »

-« J'ai nommé mon fils en hommage à ce que j'ai vécu avec son père… Richard Alexandre pour Alexandre Richardson… »

-« Tu l'as aimé ? »

-« Follement… C'était mon âme sœur, l'autre moitié de mon tout… »

-« Mais alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

-« Pour Alexandre… Ses parents étaient contre notre histoire et menaçaient de lui couper les vivres. Il n'aurait pas pu terminer ses études et devenir le médecin qu'il rêvait être… Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça… Il avait un avenir brillant… Alors je suis partie… J'ai demandé et obtenu un transfert d'université et je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais plus pour que ce soit moins dur pour lui… Pour qu'il puisse refaire sa vie et être heureux sans moi… »

-« Oh Martha… »

-« Je me suis lancée à fond dans la carrière pour oublier que j'aimais un homme qu'il m'était interdit d'aimer. Ça a marché mieux que je ne le pensais et j'ai commencé à décrocher des contrats… Ça m'a permis d'oublier un temps… Jusqu'à ce que je découvre ma grossesse… Richard était déjà en train de grandir en moi depuis presque quatre mois et demi… Je savais qu'il ne pouvait être que d'Alexandre car je n'avais laissé personne m'approcher depuis que je l'avais quitté… Il était et est toujours d'ailleurs l'homme qui détient mon cœur. Dès notre rencontre, j'ai su intimement que je l'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive ! Sans le savoir, Alexandre m'avait fait le plus merveilleux des cadeaux... »

-« Son père n'a jamais su ? » s'étonna Beckett.

-« Une seule fois, après mille tergiversions, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis retournée jusqu'à l'université où il faisait toujours ses études. Je voulais lui dire, qu'il sache… Mais… Mais… Quand je l'ai vu avec cette fille, il avait l'air tellement heureux… Je n'ai pas voulu gâcher sa vie… »

-« Oh Martha ! »

-« Je ne veux pas que Richard me déteste ! Et je ne veux pas qu'il déteste son père… »

-« Il ne te détestera pas… Il sera surement sous le choc et aura besoin d'un peu de temps mais Rick t'aime profondément et, ça, rien ni personne ne pourra le changer. »

-« Tu crois ? »

-« J'en suis sûre mais ça ne se fera pas en cinq minutes… »

-« Kate a raison Mère, il va me falloir du temps pour digérer la nouvelle… » fit la voix éraillée de Castle alors que l'écrivain s'accrochait un peu plus à Beckett, recherchant son contact en guise de réconfort.

-« Richard ! Je… Oh mon Dieu ! Je m'en veux tellement, » fit Martha en dissimulant son regard au couple.

-« Mère, je t'aime et, quelque part, je te comprends mais… C'est mon père… Mon père ! Tu comprends ? »

-« Oui Darling, je comprends, » répondit Martha en levant son regard humide vers son fils unique.

C'est alors que les trois adultes virent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur un Docteur Richardson complètement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait visiblement d'entendre.

-« C'est vrai ? Tout ce qui vient d'être dit, est-ce vrai Martha ? »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	45. Alexandre Richardson

**Chapitre 44 : Alexandre Richardson**

-« Alexandre ! » s'exclama Martha en se couvrant la bouche de stupeur.

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Martha ?... »

-« Je… Je pensais bien faire… Je… » répondit la rouquine, son regard passant de son fils au père de ce dernier.

Honteuse et mal à l'aise, elle baissa son visage et se mit à fixer ses mains comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante sur terre. Beckett ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça mais, lorsqu'elle tourna son visage vers celui de Castle, elle comprit avec stupeur qu'il en était de même pour lui.

-« Je… J'ai un fils ? » fit le médecin ému avant que la colère ne s'empare de lui. « Comment Martha ? Comment as-tu pu me cacher l'existence de mon fils ? La chair de ma chair ! Mon sang ! Tu savais pourtant que je rêvais d'être père ! »

-« Je… Je pensais bien faire… Tu avais l'air heureux avec cette jeune femme brune… Et puis j'étais terrifiée… Terrifiée que tu m'en veuilles un jour, que tu nous en veuilles à notre fils et à moi pour avoir brisé tes rêves… »

Une larme s'échappa de l'œil gauche de Martha ce qui n'échappa ni à Beckett ni à Castle.

-« Mère… Pourquoi ? »

-« Pourquoi quoi Richard ? » demanda Martha en levant enfin ses yeux brillant de larmes vers fils.

-« Si tu l'as tant aimé que ça Mère, pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Pourquoi avoir dit que tu ne savais pas qui il était ? »

-« Parce que j'avais peur… Je ne voulais pas risquer que tu te fasses rejeter… Je… »

-« Mais j'avais besoin d'un père ! Pas d'une succession de conquêtes ! Mais d'une figure paternelle présente à mes côtés ! De manière permanente ! Tu crois que c'était simple de grandir en étant l'enfant sans père ? Le bâtard de service, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelait Mère ! »

-« Tu… Tu ne me l'as jamais dit… »

-« A quoi cela aurait-il servi de toute façon… » fit Castle défaitiste en détournant le regard et resserrant plus fortement son étreinte sur la main de Beckett.

-« Je t'aimais Martha… » souffla alors Richardson. « Je t'aimais tellement… »

-« Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tenté de la retenir ? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas recherchée une fois qu'elle ait eu disparu ? » demanda Castle d'une voix brisée.

-« Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver où Martha se cachait jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à faire les gros titres… J'ai alors découvert qu'elle avait un enfant, vous en l'occurrence, et… Et je pensais… Je ne savais pas… Si seulement j'avais su… »

Trop honteuse et consciente d'avoir fait du mal aux deux hommes qu'elle ait jamais aimé, Martha se leva et quitta précipitamment la pièce.

-« Mère ! » tenta de l'appeler Castle mais Martha l'ignora, submergée par ses émotions.

Au moment où Richardson se tournait pour la rattraper, Jim prit la parole faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-« Restez Monsieur, je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire Rick et vous… Je m'occupe de Martha et, si les filles se réveillent, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, je les emmènerai prendre un petit déjeuner à la cafétéria. »

-« Merci Papa. »

-« De rien ma Katie. Prends soin d'eux, ils vont en avoir besoin… » sourit Jim en quittant la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le silence se fit alors dans la pièce. Père et fils s'observaient ne sachant pas quoi dire. Castle gardait la main de Beckett dans la sienne comme un point d'ancrage pour ne pas s'effondrer.

-« Vous devriez vous assoir, non ? » suggéra alors Beckett d'une voix douce.

Richardson hésita mais finit par s'assoir sur le fauteuil laissé vacant par Jim après en avoir obtenu l'accord de Castle d'un hochement de tête.

-« Mon Dieu… J'ai un fils… » fit le médecin la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

-« Ca… Vous… Vous êtes content ? » demanda timidement Castle, incertain de la réponse.

-« Je suis surpris ça c'est sûr ! Mais une chose est certaine, je suis heureux et j'ai envie de te connaitre si tu en as également envie bien sûr… Je ne m'imposerai jamais si tu n'en as pas envie… »

-« Comment je dois vous appeler ? »

-« Alexandre. C'est bien non ? »

-« D'accord. Enchanté Alexandre, je suis votre fils Richard et voici ma compagne Kate et nos deux filles Alexis et Sarah… Enfin Princesse n'est pas encore officiellement notre fille mais bientôt j'espère… »

-« Wow ! De vieux garçon, je viens de passer à père et grand-père ! Elles sont superbes en tout cas les femmes de votre vie Richard. »

-« Merci Alexandre… » répondit Castle avant de poursuivre avec un sourire. « Elles sont fantastiques… Mais vous en connaissez déjà une il me semble… »

-« Vous savez, je ne me suis jamais vraiment remis du départ de Martha… »

-« Je pense que Mère non plus… Elle m'a appelé Richard Alexandre. »

-« Je croyais que… Laissez tomber… » répondit Richardson en rougissant.

-« Je sais que vous connaissez mon image public mais j'ai fait le choix de prendre un nom de plume. Je n'ai gardé que mon prénom. »

-« Si j'avais su que vous étiez mon fils… Vous savez que j'ai tous vos livres ? Je vous ai même approché il y a quoi… Deux ans lors d'une signature… »

Castle resserra encore son étreinte autour de la main de Beckett qui lui en caressa doucement le dos avec son pouce. Aussitôt l'écrivain se détendit légèrement.

-« Ne vous en faites pas Richard. Je respecterai vos décisions à savoir si vous souhaitez que je fasse parti de votre vie ou non et, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai absolument aucun besoin financier… J'ai plus que je ne pourrais jamais dépenser entre l'héritage de ma famille et mon salaire de chirurgien. »

-« Euh… Je… »

-« Ne vous justifiez pas, je me doute que toutes les personnes qui vous approchent ne sont pas toujours désintéressées. »

C'est alors qu'une infirmière passa sa tête par la porte.

-« Docteur ? »

-« J'arrive, » répondit le médecin avant de se tourner vers le couple. « Je vais vous laisser. Par contre, je vais demander à l'un de mes confrères de s'occuper de vous car, maintenant que je sais que vous êtes mon fils, je ne suis pas sûr de parvenir à rester impartial… »

-« Merci Alexandre, » sourit Castle touché par ce geste qui prouvait que son père tenait déjà à lui. « Je peux vous demander un service ? »

-« Dites-moi tout. »

-« Serait-il possible que vous rapprochiez Kate de moi ? J'ai vraiment besoin de l'avoir près de moi… » fit Castle inquiet de la réponse du médecin.

-« A la condition que vous fassiez attention à son ventre mademoiselle. C'est promis ? » demanda Richardson avant de sourire en voyant Kate hocher frénétiquement la tête. « Alors faites-moi confiance. »

Le médecin écarta les deux lits avant de soulever doucement la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la déposer délicatement aux côtés de Castle.

-« Voilà. Et faites attention à votre épaule Mademoiselle ! »

-« C'est promis. Merci, » sourit Beckett en se blottissant dans les bras de Castle avant que le médecin ne disparaisse.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	46. Hit by a bus !

**Chapitre 45 : Hit by a bus !**

Une fois seuls dans la chambre d'hôpital avec les filles endormies dans le lit d'appoint, le masque de Castle se brisa. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il déposa son visage au sommet du crâne de sa compagne.

-« Comment te sens- tu ? » murmura doucement Beckett en se rapprochant encore de son homme.

-« Like I've just been hit by a bus… » soupira Castle. « Tu te rends compte que je viens de rencontrer mon père ? Mon père… »

-« Et tu en penses quoi ? »

-« Bah écoute je suis un peu déçu… »

-« Déçu ? » s'étonna Beckett.

-« Bah oui ! Ce n'est ni un espion ni un astronaute… » fit Castle avec humour. « Mais bon, c'est un chirurgien qui sauve des vie… Qui est à l'origine de ma vie et qui vient de la sauver alors… Mon père est un héros, non ? »

Beckett sourit doucement, comprenant parfaitement qu'il ait besoin d'alléger la situation, mais elle sentait à quel point ce qui venait de se passer l'avait profondément perturbé. Un long silence s'installa ensuite, silence que seul le bruit des respirations calmes et profondes des filles venait briser. Beckett était consciente des larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Castle mais elle décida d'attendre encore un peu… Un léger coup fut frappé à la porte et un homme en blouse blanche pénétra dans la pièce.

-« Je ne vous dérange pas longtemps. Je voulais juste me présenter. Je suis le docteur Hamilton et c'est moi qui vais prendre le relais du docteur Richardson. »

Le couple hocha doucement la tête et le médecin, comprenant qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls, s'éclipsa après les avoir prévenu qu'il repasserait en fin de matinée pour les ausculter tous les deux suite à leurs opérations. Une fois la porte refermée, le silence s'installa de nouveau et, cette fois-ci, Kate se positionna dans les bras de Castle pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-« A quoi es-tu en train de penser ? » demanda-t-elle bien que la réponse fut évidente.

-« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Je… J'ai toujours vécu sans père… Et maintenant j'en ai un… Comment je suis sensé vivre avec ça ? Quelle place doit-il prendre ? »

-« Prends les choses l'une après l'autre comme tu l'as fait avec Sarah… Comme tu m'as aidé à le faire avec elle… Je suis consciente du fait qu'adopter une enfant et découvrir qu'on a un père c'est différent mais, si tu as envie de le connaitre, je suis persuadée que tu t'en sortiras. Et je serai là pour toi à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin… Always… »

-« Comment peux-tu savoir que tout va bien se passer ? » demanda Castle d'une voix faible et incertaine qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

-« Parce que tu es toi, tout simplement… Même moi je n'ai pas pu résister à ton bagou et à ton charme légendaire, » fit Beckett avec un sourire. « Et pourtant… Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tenté de résister ! »

La touche d'humour de la jeune femme arracha un sourire à Castle qui resserra son étreinte avec Beckett.

-« Je t'aime Kate… »

-« Je t'aime Rick, » répondit la jeune femme en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme.

De nouveau le silence s'installa un moment mais, cette fois, Beckett n'eut pas besoin de l'interroger pour que Castle mette des mots sur ses émotions.

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Mère m'a-t-elle menti ? J'aurai au moins su qu'il n'était pas juste un gars de passage ! » commença à s'énerver l'écrivain. « J'aurai été heureux juste en sachant qu'il était quelque part et que ma mère l'avait aimé ! »

-« Rick… Rick regarde-moi, » intima Beckett en bougeant pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. « Martha a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour se protéger… Je crois qu'elle a énormément souffert de sa décision… »

-Mais tout aurait pu être tellement différent ! Je me serai senti moins seul quand j'étais enfant… Je n'aurai pas été la risée de mes camarades… Je… »

-« Rick, je sais que ta mère a des torts dans cette histoire mais elle croyait bien faire et regarde quel homme merveilleux et aimant elle a fait de toi ! Tu n'as peut-être pas eu de père mais tu as vu puiser dans l'amour que Martha t'a donné pour devenir un père exceptionnel ! »

-« Tu n'as pas faux mais je me sens malgré tout trahi… Et en colère… »

-« Tu as parfaitement le droit de ressentir ces choses Rick. C'est légitime mais tu dois aussi essayer de te mettre à la place de Martha… Imagine un instant que demain, Gina vienne me voir et m'annonce que plus aucun de tes romans ne sera publié tant que je resterai avec toi… Je sais que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes aussi mais je me trouverai dans une situation plus que délicate… Et honnêtement, je ne serai pas quoi faire… »

-« Vraiment ? Mais pourtant… »

-« Rick, » poursuivit la jeune femme en déposant un doigts sur les lèvres de son compagnon. « Je sais à quel point l'écriture fait partie de ta vie et je refuse que me mettre entre elle et toi… Je me trouverai exactement face au même dilemme de ta mère il y a presque quarante ans. »

Castle sembla réfléchir un long moment aux paroles de Beckett avant de la regarder, le visage adouci.

-« Merci… Je suis toujours perdu et j'ai le sentiment d'avoir été trahi mais j'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire à propos du choix de Mère. Je vais essayer de lui pardonner… »

-« Et je suis persuadée que tu y parviendras Rick… Sinon je ne serai pas amoureuse de toi… » répondit Beckett en essuyant doucement les vestiges des larmes qu'il avait versées.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Sarah pour se réveiller et se redresser sur son lit.

-« Papa ! » s'exclama joyeusement la fillette en sautillant sur place.

-« Papa ? » s'étonna Castle en se retournant vers Beckett.

-« Surprise ! Elle a commencé à parler hier après qu'Alexis l'ait sortie du bureau du Old Haunt… »

-« Lesis ! Lesis ! Veille-toi ! » dit Sarah en secouant sa grande sœur sans ménagement. « Papa ici ! Papa ici euh ! »

-« Papa ? Oh mon Dieu ! Papa ! Tu vas bien ! » fit alors l'adolescente en se redressant avant de scanner rapidement la pièce. « Où sont Grand-Mère et Gramps ? »

-« Ils sont partis discuter un instant, » sourit Beckett sans parvenir à rassurer complètement Alexis.

-« Lesis ! Moi Papa et Maman ! Ite ! » s'impatienta l'enfant.

-« Hey ! Minute Princesse ! Donne-moi le temps de me lever ! » sourit Alexis en prenant Sarah dans ses bras. « Par contre, il faut faire très attention au ventre de Papa. Comme le bras de Maman, d'accord ? »

-« Accord, » sourit la fillette en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche.

Alexis s'approcha donc du lit dans lequel reposaient Castle et Beckett et déposa précautionneusement Sarah contre son père avant d'embrasser tour à tour les deux adultes.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	47. Explications

**Chapitre 46 : Explications**

De son côté, Jim était parti à la recherche de Martha qu'il trouva assise sous un arbre dans le jardin de l'hôpital.

-« Je peux ? » demanda pudique Jim.

-« Bien sûr, » sourit tant bien que mal Martha en lui faisant de la place.

-« Martha, je ne vais pas vous mentir. J'ai tout entendu. »

-« Et vous aussi vous me détestez ? »

-« Je ne vous déteste pas et je suis sûr qu'il en est de même pour toutes les personnes impliquées dans cette histoire… »

-« J'ai du mal à vous croire… »

-« Ecoutez, votre fils est quelqu'un de bien. Il va certes être blessé par la nouvelle mais il ne vous en voudra pas longtemps… Sinon ma fille ne l'aurait pas choisi. »

-« Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? »

-« A la mort de ma femme, j'ai sombré dans l'alcoolisme. »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Ma fille est très discrète à ce sujet mais oui. Et je l'ai abandonné à son propre sort au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de moi, au moment où elle venait de perdre sa mère… Je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui car c'est elle qui m'a permis de remonter la pente, elle, son courage et sa persévérance… »

-« Kate est quelqu'un de bien Jim. »

-« Tout comme votre fils, Martha. Laissez-lui du temps pour digérer la nouvelle et apprendre à connaitre ce père s'il le souhaite… »

-« Jamais plus je ne me mettrai entre Richard et Alexandre… Je n'aurai d'ailleurs jamais dû le faire… »

-« Tu avais tes raisons Martha, » intervint alors la voix de Richardson les faisant se retourner.

-« Je vais vous laisser discuter, » sourit Jim en voyant les deux cafés dans les mains du médecin. « Je vais voir si les filles sont réveillées… A tout à l'heure. »

Jim disparut et Martha invita d'un signe de la main Richardson à s'assoir. Ce dernier lui tendit un café.

-« Noir avec un sucre. C'est toujours ça ? »demanda doucement le médecin, souriant la voyant hocher affirmativement la tête. « Bon ça n'a rien d'un arabica mais c'est tout ce que j'avais en stock… »

-« Merci, » sourit Martha pour la première fois depuis la veille. « Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton humour. »

Un silence se fit jusqu'à ce que la curiosité de Martha ne reprenne le dessus.

-« Comment as-tu su où me trouver ? »

-« Je me suis souvenu que tu aimais réfléchir à ce qui te tracassais sous un arbre du jardin botanique de la faculté. J'ai donc cherché l'arbre le plus proche… »

-« Tu te souviens vraiment de tout… Richard te ressemble vraiment tu sais… Même humour, même souci des détails… » sourit Martha avant de détourner le regard. « Tu dois vraiment m'en vouloir… »

-« Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que je ne suis pas en colère parce que ce serait faux. »

-« Je comprends… »

-« Laisse-moi un peu de temps… Mais sache que tu viens de faire de moi un homme heureux ! J'ai un fils, un magnifique fils et, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, j'ai aussi deux superbes petites-filles et une charmante belle-fille ! Rends-toi compte ! Il y a quoi ? Une heure, grand maximum, je n'étais qu'un vieux garçon… »

-« Tu n'as jamais refait ta vie ? » demanda timidement Martha.

-« Je n'ai jamais pu oublier une certaine rouquine… »

-« Mais… Et cette brune avec laquelle je t'ai vu ce jour-là ? Tu semblais bien t'entendre avec elle et lui sourire… »

-« La seule personne qui a réussi à me faire sourire pendant des mois a été ma petite sœur. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai continué mes études et que je suis devenu l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. »

-« Ta sœur ? Oh mon Dieu… Qu'ai-je fait… »

-« Martha, tu as cru bien faire et je comprends au fond de moi tes raisons. Je t'en prie, ne t'en veux pas. Vois le côté positif : j'ai un fils sans même avoir dû subir la période au combien horrible des couches et des biberons ! »

-« Tu ne pourrais peut-être pas échapper à ceux de tes petits-enfants, » répondit Martha au tac-au-tac.

-« Tu crois que Richard et mademoiselle Beckett veulent d'autres enfants ? »

-« Alexis est la fille de Richard et de sa première épouse Meredith quand à Sarah, c'est un peu compliqué… C'est une petite victime d'un double meurtre dont elle a été témoin. »

-« Mais elle les appelle Papa et Maman ! » s'étonna Richardson.

-« Ils se sont tous très vite adoptés mais, en même temps, Princesse est adorable… »

-« Princesse ? Vous l'appelez par la signification de son prénom ? »

-« Au départ, ils ne connaissaient pas son prénom et elle ne parlait pas alors, comme elle avait une chemise de nuit de princesse, ils l'ont appelée comme ça… »

-« Ça lui va bien. Elle est magnifique. J'aurai vraiment parié qu'elle était leur fille biologique tellement elle leur ressemble… Tu devrais peut-être rejoindre Richard et discuter avec lui… Je pense que vous en avez tous les deux besoin… »

-« Merci Alexandre, merci pour tout. Sache que je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que je vous ai fait à Richard et à toi… »

-« J'en ai conscience Martha. Va discuter avec notre fils et donne-lui ceci de ma part, » dit Richardson en lui tendant sa carte sur laquelle il avait également indiqué ses numéros personnels. « S'il veut me connaitre, je serai ravi de partager des moments avec lui mais, s'il ne le souhaite pas, je respecterai son choix. »

-« Je la lui donnerai, c'est promis, » répondit Martha en se levant. « Et merci d'être si compréhensif… »

-« Prends soin de toi Martha. »

-« Toi aussi, » répondit la rouquine avant de murmurer : « Moi aussi je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier Alexandre »

Martha partit mais Richardson avait entendu sa dernière phrase. Il resta un long moment assis sur le banc à réfléchir à tous ces chamboulements qui venaient de se passer dans sa vie en moins d'une heure…

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	48. Chantilly

**Chapitre 47 : Chantilly**

Lorsque Jim pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital où se trouvait la petite famille, il ne put retenir le sourire qui s'étira inexorablement sur son visage. Sa fille, Castle, Alexis et Sarah étaient blottis les uns contre les autres tant bien que mal dans le même lit et discutaient calmement. Malgré tous les efforts que Castle faisait, Jim pouvait lire sur son visage la blessure qui le tourmentait.

-« Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous tous les quatre ? »

-« Gramps ! » s'exclama Sarah en levant les yeux vers le nouveau venu.

-« Hey Princesse ! Tu es en pleine forme dis-moi ! » sourit Jim en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. « Tu vois, Papa va bien maintenant… »

La fillette se blottit contre Jim en souriant et Alexis se leva à son tour.

-« Vous avez besoin de repos tous les deux alors, Sarah et moi, on va rentrer avec Gramps peut-être… »

-« Je vois qu'il y a eu pas mal de changement, » sourit Castle heureux que sa fille adopte le père de Beckett comme son grand-père.

-« Ça ne te gêne pas Papa, hein ? » s'inquiéta Alexis sentant que quelque chose perturbait son père.

-« Absolument pas. Jim fait partie de la famille et je suis heureux que tu le considères comme ton grand-père. »

-« Bon, on va vous laisser vous reposer un peu. Je les ramène jusqu'au loft et je vais passer la journée avec elles. Nous reviendrons vous voir en fin d'après-midi avec quelques affaires à vous. »

-« Merci Jim. Pour tout. »

Après un dernier baiser aux deux malades, Grand-Père et petites-filles quittèrent l'hôpital pour un repos bien mérité. Ils n'étaient partis que depuis quelques minutes lorsque de timides coups furent frappés à la porte.

-« Oui ? »

Castle se tendit imperceptiblement lorsqu'il vit sa mère pénétrer dans la pièce mais ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en découvrant une sorte d'aérosol dans sa main.

-« Mère ? »

-« Je… Je me suis dit que, la nourriture de l'hôpital étant ce qu'elle était, je pourrais au moins t'apporter ce que tu aimes le plus… »

-« De la chantilly… »

-« Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de notre conversation à propos de ton père il y a quelques temps mais… » commença Martha en s'approchant de son fils pour lui tendre la bombe de chantilly qu'elle tenait dans sa main. « Tu sais… Même si ton père ne l'a pas inventé, tu peux quand même continuer à en manger… »

Martha se mordit la lèvre inférieure mal à l'aise et peu sûre de l'accueil qu'elle allait recevoir de son fils… Mais Castle ne dit rien et fixa sa mère, touché au plus profond de lui par le geste de sa mère malgré le sentiment de trahison qui serrait son cœur.

-« Sur… Sur une échelle de un à dix, » commença Martha avant de s'arrêter pour souffler un bon coup. « Sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel point es-tu en colère ? »

-« Je ne suis pas en colère Mère. Je… Je me sens trahi… »

-« Je crois que j'aurai préféré la colère… »

-« Comment as-tu réussi à garder si longtemps ton secret ? Sans jamais te trahir ou faire le moindre lapsus ? »

-« Je… C'était plus facile pour moi… » répondit doucement Martha.

-« Mais quand Alexis t'a posé la question ? »

-« Je ne pouvais pas lui dire quelque chose de différent d'à toi… Je ne savais plus comment me défaire de mon mensonge… »

-« Comment vais-je pouvoir annoncer ça à Lexis… » soupira Castle.

-« Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerai le faire moi-même. En ta présence bien sûr et en celle de Kate si tu le souhaites… »

Castle plongea son visage dans les cheveux de Kate pour y puiser un peu de force. Le cœur de Martha se serra à la vue de la souffrance évidente de son fils à cause de ses erreurs et de ses peurs à elle.

-« Alexandre m'a demandé de te donner ceci. A toi de choisir si tu veux le rencontrer ou pas mais sache que je m'opposerai jamais à ce que tu veux… J'ai déjà fait trop de mal autour de moi… »

Tout en restant dans les bras de Castle, Beckett tendit une main à Martha qui la prit avec un regard de reconnaissance pour la jeune femme. Par ce geste, la jeune femme disait à son ainée qu'elle n'était pas seule.

-« Je vais quitter le loft… Je comprends tu sais. Je vais rentrer, me préparer un sac et j'irai me prendre une chambre dans un hôtel… » souffla Martha en baissant la tête pour cacher sa douleur et sa tristesse.

-« Non. »

-« Non ? » demanda Martha en relevant son visage et dévoilant les larmes qui ravageaient son visage.

-« Mère, j'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ce qui vient de se passer et découvrir ce père qui vient de me tomber dessus… Mais je ne pourrais pas le faire sans toi à mes côtés. Tu es… Tu es mon rock depuis toujours et, même si j'ai le soutien inconditionnel de Kate, j'ai aussi besoin du tien Maman… »

-« Oh je serais toujours auprès de toi aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites mon Chéri ! » s'exclama Martha en avançant sa main avant de s'arrêter, hésitante.

Mais Castle lui tendit sa propre main pour l'inviter à terminer son geste ce que Martha fit avec un léger sourire.

-« Tu sais Mère, grâce à Kate, je comprends un peu mieux le dilemme auquel tu as du faire face. Laisse-moi juste le temps de cicatriser mes plaies tant physiques que mentales. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

-« Prends le temps qu'il te faudra Darling, » répondit Martha en caressant de son pouce le dos de la main de son fils.

-« Mère, tu veux bien me parler de mon père ? »

-« Bien sûr ! » fit Martha avec un sourire en prenant place à côté du lit. « Lorsque j'ai rencontré ton père… »

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Martha enchaina les anecdotes sur Alexandre jusqu' à ce que le docteur Hamilton pénètre dans la chambre pour les examiner.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	49. Gramps Jim

**Chapitre 48 : Gramps Jim**

Pendant ce temps, Jim et les filles arrivèrent à l'appartement.

-« Gramps, tu devrais te reposer un peu, » proposa Alexis. « Tu as passé la nuit sur un fauteuil d'hôpital inconfortable… »

-« Alexis, tu n'es pas obligé de t'occuper de moi comme ça tu sais… » sourit Jim en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Sarah en profita pour se glisser sur ses genoux.

-« Gramps ? »

-« Oui Princesse ? »

-« Maman et Papa maison ? »

-« Pas tout de suite Sarah. Les méchants leur ont fait très mal, surtout ton Papa… »

Sarah montra alors son ventre en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, visiblement inquiète. Elle prit alors son petit lapin contre elle et se blottit dans les bras de Jim qui prit plaisir à la câliner doucement.

-« Elle te fait penser à Maman Kate, hein ? » sourit Alexis en revenant avec un plateau contenant des sandwiches.

-« C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à Kate… Mais aussi à ton père. C'est impressionnant ! A croire qu'elle est vraiment leur fille… Je serai curieux de savoir à quoi ses vrais parents ressemblaient… »

-« Dis… Je peux te poser une question ? »

-« Bien sûr ma Grande ! Tout ce que tu veux ! » répondit Jim en souriant. « Viens t'assoir et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse… »

Surprise de la perspicacité du père de Beckett, Alexis vint prendre place à ses côtés et s'assit de telle sorte qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Maintenant je sais d'où vient le sixième sens de Kate… » sourit la jeune fille avant de dérober son regard.

-« Alexis, tu peux tout me dire… »

-« Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour être passé au tutoiement et t'avoir proclamé Grand-Père sans même te demander ton avis… »

-« Tu rigoles là ? » s'étonna Jim avant de se reprendre en voyant l'expression sérieuse de la jeune fille. « Alexis, si tu veux que je sois un grand-père pour toi, tu m'en vois ravi. J'aime ce rôle et je serai honorer de le tenir auprès de toi, de Sarah et de tous les enfants que ma Katie et Rick voudront bien avoir… »

-« Tu… » commença Alexis avant de prendre un moment pour souffler un bon coup. « Tu crois que ce sera différent ? Je veux dire quand… Quand ta fille aura un bébé avec Papa ? »

-« Donne-moi un instant, » dit Jim avant de s'adresser à Sarah. « Princesse, et si tu mangeais un sandwich pendant que j'explique quelque chose à Alexis ? »

La fillette hocha la tête avec conviction avant de quitter les genoux de Jim pour s'approcher de la table basse. Elle s'assit sous le regard attendri du père de Beckett et d'Alexis avant de s'attaquer avec conviction au sandwich.

-« Maintenant à nous deux jeune fille, » dit Jim en prenant l'adolescente par les épaules et en plongeant son regard dans ses prunelles bleues. « Ecoute-moi bien car je ne vais te le dire qu'une seule fois ! Tu appelles ma fille Maman alors que vous n'avez que des liens de cœur ! Au contact de ton père et de toi, elle a appris qu'elle avait le droit d'être heureuse malgré ce qui est arrivé à Jo sa mère ! Vous êtes important pour elle donc vous êtes important pour moi ! Alors tu m'appelles comme tu veux mais sache que j'adore Gramps ! Je tiendrai ce rôle aussi longtemps que tu le voudras et ce, même si Rick et Kate ont des enfants biologiques ! »

-« Alors… » commença Alexis avec un immense sourire. « Jim Beckett accepteriez-vous de tenir officiellement le rôle de mon Grand-Père et ceci jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ? »

-« Ce serait un immense plaisir Pumpkin, » répondit Jim en ouvrant ses bras. « Viens me faire un câlin ma Grande ! »

Grand-Père et petite-fille se perdirent un moment dans une tendre étreinte jusqu'à ce que le ventre de l'adolescente vienne briser le moment. En rigolant, ils rejoignirent Sarah autour de la table basse et déjeunèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Une heure plus tard, Sarah vint se blottir dans les bras d'Alexis.

-« Viens Princesse, on va aller t'installer pour la sieste, » sourit Alexis en se levant doucement.

Elle prit la main de la fillette dans la sienne et, ensemble, elles montèrent pour coucher Sarah. A peine les filles avaient-elle disparu à l'étage que de légers coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée du loft. Surpris mais sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre dans ce building, Jim se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir pour découvrir derrière Ryan, Jenny, Esposito et Lanie.

-« Entrez, » sourit Jim en les invitant à pénétrer dans le loft. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène parmi nous ? »

-« Comme nous étions désœuvrés et tout de même inquiets pour Castle et Beckett, nous nous sommes dit que nous allions venir faire un tour ici… Comment vont-ils ? »

-« Physiquement pas trop mal étant donné les circonstances, » soupira Jim.

-« Physiquement ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jim ? » demanda tout de suite Lanie.

Jim jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'escalier afin de s'assurer qu'Alexis était toujours occupée à l'étage.

-« Le médecin qui a opéré Rick… Il s'avère que c'est son père ! »

-« Son père ? » s'exclamèrent les trois acolytes en cœur alors que Jenny ouvrait de grands yeux.

-« C'est un peu compliqué mais ils vont tous avoir besoin de soutien… »

-« Comment va Castle ? »

-« Pas terrible mais Katie est à ses côtés… Ils vont s'en sortir mais, pour le moment, ils ont besoin de panser leurs plaies… Que ce soit Rick, Martha mais aussi le Docteur Richardson… »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda doucement Jenny.

-« Etre présent, c'est tout, » sourit Jim avant de se lever alors que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée venait de retentir.

Lorsque Jim ouvrit la porte du loft, ce dernier perdit son sourire.

-« Que voulez-vous Gates ? »

-« Monsieur Beckett, je… Vous avez entendu que j'ai fait part à votre fille de mon changement d'opinion… Pourrions-nous parler de ce qui s'est passé s'il vous plait ? »

Jim jeta un coup d'œil à leurs amis avant d'inviter Gates à le suivre dans le bureau de Castle.

-« Faites comme chez vous. Si Alexis redescend, vous pouvez prendre soin d'elle ? »

-« Bien sûr, » répondit Lanie.

Jim referma alors la porte derrière eux laissant Ryan, Jenny, Esposito et Lanie sous le choc : que pouvait bien faire Gates chez Castle ?

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	50. Iron ?

**Chapitre 49 : Iron ?**

Dans le bureau de Castle, Gates se retourna pour faire face à un Jim dont le regard n'avait rien à envier à celui que Beckett utilisait pour faire craquer les suspects.

-« Je sais maintenant d'où votre fille tient cette expression… »

Jim continua à la dévisager en silence et la toujours très stoïque Victoria Gates commença à flancher devant son regard insistant.

-« Bon, il est où le chandelier ? »

-« Le chandelier ? Quel chandelier ? »

-« Celui avec lequel vous allez me tuer dans le bureau… »

Jim ne put empêcher un sourire de fendre son visage un instant avant de reprendre son masque d'impassibilité.

-« Vous savez, vous aviez raison à propos de votre fille et de Castle… »

-« Parce que vous ne le saviez pas encore ? » demanda sèchement Jim en levant un sourcil.

-« Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur en réagissant ainsi mais… » commença Gates avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre ou qu'elle manque d'objectivité… »

-« Donc pour ne pas que ma Katie souffre, vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que de la séparer de l'homme qui la rend encore meilleure ? »

Gates ne sut que répondre et se mit à observer avec attention la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Malgré les cartons qui l'encombraient, elle reconnaissant l'écrivain dans cet environnement.

-« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis exactement ? » demanda Jim, curieux.

-« Je savais depuis longtemps que je ne pourrais pas les séparer… Mais j'avais peur que leur alchimie qui fait qu'eux un duo parfait et unique pouvait les conduire au pire… Je devais faire quelque chose pour… » commença Gates avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre. « Et puis, lorsque je suis arrivée avec Esposito et Ryan au Old Haunt, j'ai vu comment Beckett a réussi à faire passer son boulot avant Castle, avant sa famille… Elle a réussi à instaurer temporairement une barrière entre son cœur et sa raison de flic pour parvenir à gagner du temps et protéger leurs enfants. Votre fille m'a impressionnée… »

-« Que cachez-vous Madame ? »

-« Victoria, appelez-moi Victoria Monsieur Beckett… »

-« A la condition que vous m'appeliez Jim. Mais cela ne répond toujours pas à ma question… » sourit le père de Beckett en invitant Gates à s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce.

-« Je… J'aurai aimé en être capable moi aussi… » répondit Gates en baissant la tête.

-« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » questionna Jim en déposant une main réconfortante sur celle du Capitaine de sa fille.

-« Protéger ma famille… » répondit Gates en relevant un visage transformé vers Jim.

Des larmes s'échappaient des yeux de la femme si solide habituellement. Jim voyait bien qu'elle luttait pour conserver son sang-froid mais une brèche avait été ouverte dans son masque impassible.

-« Je… Je travaillais sur une enquête avec mon co-équipier… Une histoire délicate, une histoire de ripoux… Mon mari… Mon mari était journaliste et enquêtait sur cette affaire également… »

-« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible ? » murmura Jim en montrant son soutien à Gates en serrant un peu sa main.

-« Mon co-équipier et moi avons commencé à recevoir des menaces… J'ai pris peur pour mon mari et nos deux enfants… En voulant les protéger, je n'ai fait que mettre tout le monde encore plus en danger… »

Jim regarda la forte femme s'effondrer devant lui. Il vit dans ses yeux la même douleur, la même blessure que celle qui habitait son propre regard.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« J'ai décidé de faire passer ma famille avant notre enquête mais cela n'a pas suffi… Mon mari a continué son investigation et a visiblement trouvé des pistes sérieuses en creusant... Les ripoux l'ont découvert et ont débarqué chez nous… J'étais terrorisée, je voulais sauver ma famille… Et je n'ai fait qu'aggraver la situation… Ils… »

La voix de Gates se brisa et elle perdit tout contrôle de la situation et de ses émotions. Iron laissa place à Victoria, la femme brisée par la perte de son mari et de ses deux enfants. Jim s'agenouilla devant elle et posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux.

-« Si vous voulez en parler, je suis là… Mais, dans le cas contraire, je comprendrai… »

-« Vous méritez de connaitre la vérité et puis… Vous connaissez une partie de la souffrance que je vis… »

Jim hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait saisi le sous-entendu.

-« Ils nous ont attachés, Matt et moi, dans le salon puis ils sont allés réveiller Tommy et Jimmy nos deux petits garçons et les ont attachés avec nous… Je… J'ai perdu tous mes réflexes… J'étais incapable de rien… J'étais terrorisée… Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Et puis ils ont dit qu'on en savait trop… Qu'on devait mourir… Et ensuite ils ont tiré… Ils nous ont abattus… Je suis la seule à m'en être sortie vivante et les médecins ont qualifié mon rétablissement de miraculeux… »

-« Dites-moi que vous avez tout fait pour les mettre derrière les verrous ensuite Victoria ! »

-« Lorsque je suis revenue à moi après trois semaines de coma et qu'on m'a appris pour ma famille, je… Je me suis effondrée de douleur mais j'ai exigé de voir le procureur. Je ne lui ai rien caché depuis l'enquête à mon incompétence à sauver ma famille ou même à essayer de les sauver… »

-« Vous ne pouviez rien faire de plus Victoria. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils voulaient faire de vous et le fait que vous soyez un policier n'y a rien changé… »

-« Le procureur m'a dit la même chose que vous Jim mais, encore aujourd'hui, plus de dix ans après, j'ai du mal à y croire… Enfin, l'essentiel pour moi c'est que, grâce à mon témoignage, ils ont tous été arrêtés et croupissent en prison jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours… »

-« Je suis heureux que vous ayez obtenu justice pour votre famille, » répondit Jim la gorge nouée.

-« Jim, une des raisons pour lesquelles c'est moi qui ai pris la succession du Capitaine Montgomery à la tête du 12ème District, c'est que, suite aux derniers rebondissements dans l'enquête grâce aux découvertes de votre fille et de Castle, certains au sein de la police souhaitent que l'affaire concernant votre épouse soit clôturée et que les coupables payent. J'ai été contactée suite à la tentative de meurtre dont votre fille a été victime… »

-« Mais… » fit Jim perplexe.

-« Je dois me montrer la plus neutre possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons… »

-« Je pense que vous devriez en parler avec Katie, Rick et le reste de l'équipe. Ensemble, vous seriez plus fort… »

-« Je n'ai pas envie de les mettre en danger plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà… »

-« Ils connaissent les risques Victoria… Enfin bref, je vais vous laisser vous reprendre et rejoindre les autres. Souhaitez-vous un verre d'eau ou quelque chose ? »

-« Ça ira merci. Et Jim ? »

-« Oui Victoria ? »

-« Merci pour tout. »

-« Si vous avez besoin de parler, je serai là pour vous écouter, » promit Jim.

-« Et moi pour vous si vous voulez parler de votre femme… »

Avec un sourire de remerciement, Jim regagna le salon laissant à Gates le temps de se ressaisir avant de les rejoindre.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	51. Avouer

****Je rentre de WE ce qui explique le trou entre les différents postes. Bonne lecture et enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 50 : Avouer<strong>

-« Jim ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait Iron ? » demanda Esposito à peine la porte refermée.

-« Discuter à propos de ma Katie et de Rick, » répondit Jim en souriant, heureux de voir les amis de sa fille prêts à prendre sa défense quoi qu'il arrive.

-« Et ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle a encore changé d'avis ? »

-« Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, » fit Gates en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Lanie fronça les sourcils en découvrant ses yeux rouges et son nez bouffi par les pleurs.

-« Il y a un problème Sir ? »

-« Je… Sachez juste que ce qui arrive à Beckett et Castle ravive en moi des souvenirs que j'aurai préférés qu'ils restent là où ils étaient… Je laisse à Jim le soin de vous expliquer si vous le souhaiter ou si il estime cela nécessaire mais je vous demande de ne surtout pas fouiller dans mon dossier car cela pourrait nous mettre tous en danger… »

Ryan et Esposito jetèrent un regard interrogateur à Jim qui acquiesça laissant les quatre jeunes gens perplexes.

-« Je vous expliquerai, » fit Jim. « Maintenant, que faisons-nous en attendant d'aller les voir en fin d'après-midi ? »

-« Moi j'ai une proposition mais je me doute que je ne suis sûrement pas la bienvenue… Je ferai peut-être mieux de partir… »

Au moment où Gates allait poser la main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Martha en larmes.

-« Madame Rodgers ? Il y a un problème ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Gates en prenant la rouquine dans ses bras pour la guider vers la canapé. « Mon Dieu ! Dites-moi qu'ils vont bien ! »

-« Je… »

-« Ils vont bien Victoria, » intervint alors Jim sous les regards plus que surpris de Lanie, Esposito, Ryan et Jenny. « La journée a été dure pour Martha, c'est tout. »

-« Grand-Mère ? Grand-Mère ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Papa ? Maman Kate ? »

-« Ils… Ils vont bien ma Grande, ne t'en fait pas, » intervint de nouveau Jim.

-« Mais alors pourquoi Grand-Mère est dans cet état ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça… » fit Alexis en venant se blottir contre Martha.

-« Ça va aller Munchkin… J'ai fait une grosse bêtise il y a des années et la vérité vient d'être dévoiler… Il faut que j'en accepte les conséquences… »

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Grand-Mère ? »

-« Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse ? » proposa alors Jenny en commençant à se lever.

-« Vous le serez à un moment ou à un autre de toute manière et, en sachant ce que j'ai à dire à Alexis, vous pourrez lui apporter votre soutien ainsi qu'à Richard… »

-« Tu me fais peur Grand-Mère… » murmura Alexis en se blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras.

-« Tu te souviens que je suis toujours restée très vague sur ton grand-père ? Le père de ton père ? »

-« Oui… » répondit la jeune fille en acquiesçant de la tête.

-« Je… J'ai menti Alexis, » avoua Martha en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa petite fille. « Je sais parfaitement qui est le père de Richard depuis le premier jour… »

-« Quoi ? » s'exclama Alexis en se redressant et s'éloignant de sa grand-mère. « Mais… Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que j'avais peur de plein de choses mais surtout de faire du mal à Alexandre ne lui demandant de choisir entre son rêve de devenir médecin et moi… Une actrice débutante enceinte… »

-« Mais Grand-Mère ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après près de quarante ans ? Et quel homme aurait à choisir entre son métier et sa famille ? »

-« Il n'a jamais su que j'attendais Richard… Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire la vérité à lui aussi… »

-« Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? » insista Alexis ne comprenant pas.

-« Parce que ton Grand-Père n'est autre que le docteur Richardson, le docteur Alexandre Richardson… »

-« Le chirurgien qui a opéré Papa ? » s'exclama l'adolescente en ouvrant de grands yeux. « Et… Comment a réagi Papa ? »

-« Il m'en veut mais il a entièrement raison… Je n'aurai jamais dû lui mentir… Jamais dû leur mentir… »

-« Oh Grand-Mère, » murmura Alexis en découvrant la blessure profonde dans les yeux de Martha. « Le docteur Richardson est-il au courant ? »

-« Il l'a appris en même temps que ton père… Lorsque j'avouai la vérité à Kate, Richard et Alexandre ont tout entendu… J'ai tellement honte… Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'ils ont raison de m'en vouloir… »

-« Grand-Mère, je… Tu crois que je pourrais le rencontrer ? »

-« Il faudra que tu vois ça avec ton père Munchkin… Je ne veux plus être un frein au bonheur de mon fils en prenant des décisions à sa place… Je suis désolée Alexis… Tellement désolée… »

-« Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée que j'ai un Grand-Père… Enfin un second Grand-Père, pas vrai Gramps ? »

-« Tu as tout compris ma Puce ! Tenez Martha, prenez ce verre d'eau, ça vous fera du bien. »

-« Merci Jim… »

-« Bon, euh Sir ? C'était quoi votre idée de tout à l'heure ? » intervint alors Ryan pour changer de conversation et alléger l'atmosphère.

-« J'ai vu tous les cartons dans le bureau. Ce sont les affaires de Beckett, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Gates avant de poursuivre ayant reçu la confirmation des autres. « Je me disais que nous pourrions commencer à déballer quelques cartons pour faire de cet appartement celui du couple… Disposer quelques affaires de Beckett par-ci par-là… »

-« Oh ! C'est une excellente idée Capitaine ! Nous pourrions aussi commencer la chambre de Sarah, non ? » demanda Alexis enthousiaste en plongeant son regard dans celui de Martha.

-« Ma petite-fille est la plus adorable sur terre ! Merci ma chérie et je serai ravie de vous aider à faire de ce loft un foyer pour l'ensemble de la famille, » répondit Martha avec un léger sourire.

-« Alors c'est parti ! »

-« Jim, je peux vous parler un instant ? » demanda alors Martha timidement.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	52. Créer un foyer

**Chapitre 51 : Créer un foyer**

-« Qu'y a-t-il Martha ? »

-« Voilà, je sais à quel point mon fils est attaché à ce loft et je crois que Kate l'est tout autant. Je me demandais ce qu'on pouvait faire pour rendre le lieu plus confortable pour eux… »

-« Une idée ? »

-« Le loft mitoyen est à vendre et… » fit Martha hésitante.

-« Vous vous demandiez si on pouvait faire quelque chose. Je me trompe ? »

-« Eh bien, je me dis qu'on pourrait poser une option dessus et leur proposer de fusionner les deux logements… »

-« C'est une excellente idée ça ! On devrait leur en parler ce soir et agir en conséquence ensuite. »

-« Grand-Mère ! Gramps ! Vous venez nous aider ? »

-« On arrive Munchkin ! » répondit Martha se sentant mieux après l'accueil qu'elle avait reçu. « Alors ? Des idées concernant la chambre pour Sarah ? »

-« Maman Kate a de superbes idées et Papa approuve… Je te montre ? »

Martha et Alexis s'installèrent sur l'îlot central de la cuisine et commencèrent à discuter de la chambre de Sarah. Ne sachant pas quoi faire et ne connaissant pas assez Beckett et Castle, Gates vint s'assoir auprès des deux rouquines.

-« Vous voulez nous aider ? » proposa alors Martha.

-« Grand-Mère ! Elle a voulu séparer Maman Kate et Papa ! » fit Alexis scandalisée.

-« C'est de l'histoire ancienne Alexis, » intervint Jim. « Victoria a eu peur qu'il arrive à tes parents ce qui lui est arrivé. »

-« Que vous est-il arrivé Madame ? »

-« Parce que j'étais trop proche de ma famille, lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée en danger, je n'ai pas réussi à garder la tête froide. J'ai survécu malgré un coma mais mon mari et nos deux fils n'ont pas survécu… »

-« Je suis désolée Madame… » fit Alexis confuse d'avoir obligé la Capitaine à lui dévoiler son terrible secret.

-« Ne le soyez pas Alexis. Vous protégez vos parents et votre famille. C'est tout à votre honneur. Et, pendant qu'on y est, moi c'est Victoria. »

Une fois les choses calmées, les trois femmes reprirent leur discussion sur la chambre de Sarah.

-« Tu disais que Kate avait une idée précise de ce qu'elle voulait pour la puce ? »

-« Oui, » répondit Alexis en sortant une feuille de magasine pliée en quatre et la dépliant pour la montrer aux deux femmes. « J'ai réussi à la sauver lors de l'attaque… C'est magnifique, non ? »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est superbe ! » s'exclama Martha. « J'imagine déjà Sarah dans cet univers ! »

-« Où est-ce qu'on installe la chambre de la petite ? »

-« Ce serait judicieux de déménager à nouveau Papa en bas, non ? Avec ses blessures, il aura des difficultés à monter les escaliers, non ? »

-« C'est une excellente idée ça ! » s'exclama Gates. « Mais la chambre est prête ? »

-« Non, je n'imagine pas Papa et Maman Kate dormir dans un autre lit que le leur… Il faudrait déplacer la chambre du premier étage dans la pièce derrière le bureau de Papa. La chambre à l'étage ainsi libérée pourrait devenir celle de Sarah, non ? »

-« D'ailleurs, en parlant de Princesse, tu l'as installée où pour dormir ? »

-« Dans ma chambre. »

-« Ryan, Esposito, vous pourriez vous charger de transférer les affaires de la chambre de Castle à l'étage dans la chambre au rez-de-chaussée ? » demanda Gates avec un sourire.

-« Ok ! Mais on fait quoi des affaires du bas ? »

-« Vous les entreposez dans un coin du bureau et on appellera une équipe pour transférer tout ce qu'il y a en trop au garde meubles. »

-« C'est parti ! »

Les garçons se mirent à la tâche pendant que Lanie et Jenny ouvraient les cartons et disposaient les affaires qui étaient les plus chères à Beckett un peu partout dans l'appartement… Pendant ce temps, Alexis sortit son ordinateur et ouvrit la page internet du magasin dont les articles étaient représentés sur la page de magasine.

-« Bon, si on commande dès aujourd'hui, qu'elle est le délai de livraison le plus court ? » réfléchit Alexis à haute voix. « Trop cool ! Ils ont un service express le dimanche pour la ville de New York ! Exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! Je passe commande ? »

-« Fonce ! Par contre, il y a moyen de diviser le paiement ? J'aimerai participer… »

-« Moi aussi ! » répondirent les six autres en chœur.

-« Alors, donnez-moi votre budget et je m'en charge, » sourit Alexis. « Je vais moi aussi participer à l'installation de Sarah et je mettrai le reste sur le compte de Papa. »

-« A la condition que tu charges la peinture sur la carte de ma Katie sinon elle risque de ne pas apprécier… »

-« Ça marche pour moi ! »

Deux heures plus tard, la chambre du couple avait été transférée à l'arrière du bureau. Lanie et Jenny finissaient de ranger les vêtements du couple dans les deux dressing lorsqu'on sonna à la porte d'entrée : la livraison des meubles et de la peinture venait d'arriver.

-« Les garçons ! La livraison est là ! Vous venez nous aider ? » appela Alexis depuis le bas de l'escalier.

-« Une minute, Sarah vient de se réveiller ! »

-« Hey ! Vous n'rentrez pas dans ma chambre ! » s'écria la jeune fille en grimpant quatre à quatre l'escalier.

-« Oups ! Trop tard… » fit Esposito en ressortant de la pièce, Sarah dans les bras. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

La fillette hocha la tête avant de se blottir contre la latino.

-« Papa ? Maman ? »

-« Il faut patienter encore un peu Princesse. Mais en attendant, on a aménagé leur nouvelle chambre en bas et on s'apprêtait à s'attaquer à la tienne… »

-« Vrai ? »

-« Et oui ! Tu veux voir ? » sourit Esposito en la voyant hocher frénétiquement la tête. « Alors va voir avec Alexis. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer la nouvelle chambre de Maman et Papa ! »

Alexis prit Sarah dans ses bras et tout le monde redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour accueillir les meubles et les monter à l'étage.

-« Bon et bien il ne reste plus qu'à attaquer la peinture… » soupira Ryan de manière dramatique.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	53. Une chambre de Princesse

**Chapitre 52 : Une chambre de Princesse**

-« Oh ! Arrête un peu de râler Ryan ! C'est pour la bonne cause ! » sourit Esposito.

-« Et puis, dis-toi qu'on a été gentille ! Au lieu de prendre des pochoirs pour les décorations murales, on a pris des stickers parme foncé. Comme ça, vous pourrez faire toute la chambre en une seule couleur ! »

-« Vous pourrez ? Comment ça vous pourrez ? Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu vas faire que nous regarder Alexis ? »

-« Ça tombe bien alors qu'on ait commandé plusieurs rouleaux de peinture ? » répondit la jeune fille espiègle. « Et puis, demain, vous bossez donc la seconde couche ça sera pour ma peau ! Allez ! Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Au travail les gars ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Martha guida les livreurs jusqu'à la chambre de Sarah afin qu'ils entreposent les meubles au milieu de la pièce. Une fois les meubles protégés par un film plastique, Jim, Ryan et Esposito versèrent la peinture d'une magnifique couleur parme claire dans les bacs et s'attaquèrent aux murs.

-« Dis donc Jim, ce serait cool que vous ne laissiez pas votre fille trainer avec Alexis… » se plaignit Esposito.

-« Pardon ? »

-« Bah ouais quoi ! On a déjà affaire à la Boss mais si en plus la fille Castle prend tout de votre fille… On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge… »

-« Et à ton avis Baby, d'où bien le talent de Beckett pour te remettre à ta place ? »

-« Baby ? Tu appelles Esposito Baby ? » s'esclaffa Alexis depuis le pas de la porte, Sarah à ses côtés.

-« Baby ? Moi ? » demanda la fillette ne comprenant pas tout.

-« Non Princesse, là on parle d'Esposito. C'est comme ça que je l'appelle en fait… » sourit Lanie en se penchant sur la fillette. « Dis, tu aimes la couleur des murs de ta chambre ? »

Sarah regarda attentivement avant d'hocher la tête.

-« Pour moi ? »

-« Oui Princesse. C'est ta chambre maintenant. Enfin ça le sera dès que Gramps, Oncle Javi et Oncle Kevin auront fini de peindre les murs bien sûr ! »

-« Si vous êtes si impatiente que ça, Miss Castle, » intervint Ryan en faisant les gros yeux. « Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas un rouleau pour vous joindre à nous ? »

-« Et me salir ? » répondit l'adolescente faisant mine d'être horrifiée.

-« Lesis ? Dessin ? »

-« Tu vois, même Princesse est de notre côté ! » sourit Jim.

Alexis regarda sa tenue puis, avec un haussement d'épaules, se dirigea vers le pot de peinture pour prendre un rouleau et attaquer le 4e mur. Ce que personne ne vit cependant fut que Sarah la suivi avec enthousiasme et, après avoir plongé ses mains dans la peinture, la fillette commença à tartiner les murs avec entrain !

-« Sarah ! » s'écria Martha en repérant la petite fille et faisant se concentrer tous les regards sur elle.

-« Beau ! » sourit fièrement la fillette avant de reprendre son dessin, concentrée au point d'avoir le bout de sa petite langue en dehors de la bouche.

Jim explosa de rire bientôt suivi de Martha et du reste de la 'famille'. Imperturbable, Sarah continua à barbouiller le coin de mur qu'elle s'était appropriée pendant qu'Alexis filait dans sa chambre et en revenait avec son appareil photo. Elle se mit alors à immortaliser la scène pour Beckett et Castle.

-« Dis-moi ma Princesse, » intervint Martha en s'agenouillant à côté de Sarah. « Ça te plairait si on te faisait un endroit sur le mur où tu pourrais dessiner avec des craies sans que personne ne se fâche comme maintenant ? »

Sarah sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se mettre à hocher vigoureusement la tête, ses boucles brunes volant autour d'elle. Instinctivement, la fillette leva ses mains pleines de peinture pour remettre ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Avant que Martha n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, le mal était fait et des mèches de cheveux de l'enfant avaient pris une jolie couleur parme claire… Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la frimousse couverte de peinture de Sarah mais ils se reprirent bien rapidement voyant une moue boudeuse se dessiner sur le visage de la petite.

-« Et après ce n'est pas leur fille… » murmura Lanie à Jenny qui pouffa dans sa main.

-« Imagine lorsque ce sera vraiment leur enfant biologique… »

-« Au secours ! » ironisa Lanie sous le regard souriant de Gates qui avait tout entendu de l'échange.

-« En tout cas, elle a déjà son caractère ! »

Sarah mit alors ses mains sur ses hanches et lança un regard noir au groupe de femmes à l'entrée de la chambre.

-« Quoi ? » demanda la fillette faisant de nouveau éclater de rire les jeunes femmes. « Pas drôle ! »

Sarah croisa ses petits bras sur sa poitrine et fit une moue boudeuse digne de Castle. Tout le monde dans la pièce se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater une troisième fois de rire.

-« Et si on allait gratter le cochon ? » sourit Gates en s'approchant de Sarah. « Ça te dirait de prendre un bain avant d'aller voir ta Maman et ton Papa à l'hôpital ? »

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la fillette jeta un regard interrogateur à Martha qui lui fit comprendre que c'était à elle de choisir. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Sarah prit à la fois la main de Gates et celle de Martha pour marquer son accord. Les deux femmes se levèrent et guidèrent Sarah jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée en faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle ne touche à rien en chemin. Dans la chambre en travaux, tout le monde s'attaqua à la peinture pendant que Martha, Gates et surtout Sarah transformaient la salle de bain de la chambre parentale en véritable piscine…

-« Eh bien ! Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, » sourit Alexis en pénétrant dans la chambre parentale une demi-heure plus tard.

-« Lesis ! Grand-Mère et Icky sont zenti ! Moi belle hein ? »

-« Magnifique Princesse ! Magnifique ! En tout cas, nous, on a terminé la première couche de peinture dans ta chambre. »

-« Oupi ! Moi voir ? »

-« Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille voir Papa et Maman ? » demanda judicieusement Alexis en faisant un clin d'œil aux deux adultes.

-« Si ! » s'écria la fillette en se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée. « Venez ! »

-« Laisse au moins le temps à Gramps de prendre sa douche tranquillement, » sourit Alexis. « Et puis… Il serait intéressant que tu nous aides à ranger la salle de bain. »

En trainant les pieds, Sarah rejoint la chambre et 'aida' à remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'enfin tout le monde prenne la route de l'hôpital.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	54. Rencontre

**Chapitre 53 : Rencontre**

A l'hôpital, après le passage du médecin, le couple avait déjeuné avant de se blottir à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-« A ton avis, que dois-je faire ? » soupira Castle en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de sa partenaire.

-« Que te dit ton cœur ? »

-« J'ai envie de rencontrer cet homme… Mon père… Mon Dieu ! J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que j'ai un père ! Tu te rends compte qu'il est médecin Kate ! Et il m'a sauvé la vie ! » dit Castle enthousiaste en triturant la carte de visite d'Alexandre dans sa main.

-« Je te signale que je suis au courant. J'étais là aussi… » sourit Kate en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de son homme.

-« Merci d'être là pour moi Kate… »

-« C'est pour toutes les fois où c'est le contraire… Je t'aime Rick et je serai ton rock tout comme tu es le mien, » affirma Kate avant de repérer son manège avec la carte de son père. « Tu devrais peut-être l'appeler… »

-« Tu crois ? » demanda Castle d'une petite voix.

-« Rick ! » fit Kate en roulant des yeux avant de lui tendre son portable. « Appelle-le, tu en meurs d'envie ! »

Se frottant le menton avec sa main libre, Castle saisit le téléphone, composa le numéro et appuya sur la touche d'envoi mais, au moment où il entendit la première tonalité, il raccrocha brusquement.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Kate en lui lançant un regard intrigué. « Tu te dégonfles ? »

-« Je... Et je lui dis quoi moi ? Hein ? Salut, c'est Rick ! Tu sais, ton fils... » ironisa Castle sans pour autant réussir à cacher son angoisse. « Et s'il ne veut pas me parler, s'il ne veut pas d'un fils, je fais quoi moi ? »

-« Et bien tu raccrocheras et je serais là pour toi, » répondit calmement Beckett avant de sourire. « Mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'il ne raccrochera pas. Je suis certaine qu'il ne va pas refuser de te parler… Tu sais, il a surement beaucoup de questions à te poser lui aussi… »

-« Votre compagne est très perspicace Richard. C'est bien vous qui venez d'essayer de me joindre, je me trompe ? » demanda Richardson depuis le pas de la porte de la chambre.

-« Je… Oui, en effet mais… »

-« Ne vous en faites pas. Si vous n'êtes pas encore prêt, je patienterai mais je voulais voir comment vous alliez tous les deux… »

-« Entrez Alexandre… S'il vous plait... C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec mon père… » expliqua Castle avant de se tourner vers Beckett qui pestait doucement. « Qu'y a-t-il Kate ? »

-« C'est juste que ça craint ! Vous avez besoin de temps rien que vous deux et moi je suis encore coincée au lit… » pesta Beckett.

-« Vous savez, votre présence ne me dérange absolument pas, » sourit Alexandre.

-« Et bien maintenant je sais d'où tu tiens son charme légendaire, » affirma la jeune femme. « Vous avez exactement le même sourire ! »

Cette remarque brisa la glace entre les deux hommes et Richardson s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté du lit occupé par le couple. Il les observa un moment avec tendresse.

-« Vous savez Richard… Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été absent de votre vie… Je ne savais pas et… »

-« Alexandre, » le coupa gentiment Castle. « Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Mère aurait dû vous prévenir… Elle aurait également dû me dire la vérité… »

-« Richard, Martha a cru bien faire même si elle s'est trompée. Je ne veux pas que vous lui en vouliez alors qu'elle aussi a énormément souffert de cette séparation… »

-« Comment ? »

-« J'ai un peu discuté avec elle tout à l'heure et, en partant, elle a murmuré une parole qui m'a fait prendre toute la dimension du sacrifice qu'elle a fait… Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

-« Bien sûr ! » sourit Castle.

-« Martha a-t-elle été heureuse ? Je veux dire pleinement heureuse, insouciante, comblée… »

-« Elle en a toujours donné l'impression mais… Je ne sais pas… Je l'ai toujours connue comme ça moi. Je peux vous demander ce que Mère a dit ? »

-« Elle a murmuré qu'elle aussi elle ne m'avait jamais oublié, » répondit Richardson la gorge nouée.

-« Vous l'aimez toujours n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Castle avant de sourire en voyant le médecin hocher affirmativement la tête. « J'aimerai vraiment apprendre à vous connaitre Alexandre et je pense qu'Alexis aura elle aussi envie de vous rencontrer… »

-« Et l'autre fillette ? »

-« Sarah ? Nous sommes en train d'essayer de l'adopter mais je suis sûr que, si vous parvenez à la toucher, elle vous adoptera aussi rapidement que les autres membres de notre famille atypique. »

-« Vous savez, j'ai longtemps souffert d'être seul dans ma vie malgré présence réconfortante de ma sœur et de sa famille… »

-« Eh bien, si vous voulez, maintenant vous avez une famille bien à vous… » osa Castle en tendant une main vers le médecin qui la lui prit dans la sienne, ému du geste de son fils envers lui.

-« Quand je pense que mon fils n'est autre que Richard Castle ! »

-« Vous savez, je suis un homme comme un autre… » fit l'écrivain mal à l'aise ce qui fit sourire Beckett toujours dans ses bras.

-« Et vous Mademoiselle… »

-« Appelez-moi Kate, » sourit Beckett.

-« Et vous Kate, vous êtes cette jeune détective qui a inspiré Richard pour son personnage de Nikki Heat ? »

-« Rick ! » grogna Beckett en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule. « Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais… »

-« En tout cas, le personnage vous fait honneur mais vous êtes encore plus belle telle que vous êtes, dans la réalité, » la charma Richardson.

-« Vous vous passez votre charme de père en fils dans votre famille ? » sourit Beckett.

-« Il semblerait, » répondirent en chœur les deux hommes.

-« Alors c'est définitif ! Je veux un fils Rick ! »

Les trois adultes sourirent et continuèrent à apprendre à se découvrir jusqu'à ce qu'une petite tête se glisse dans l'embrasure de la porte.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	55. Père et Pops !

**Chapitre 54 : Père et Pops !**

-« Maman ? Papa ? » demanda timidement Sarah en voyant cet homme inconnu auprès de ses protecteurs.

-« Hey Princesse ! Approche, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. A toi aussi Alexis, » sourit Castle en voyant son ainée apparaître derrière la fillette. « Vous êtes seules ? »

-« Non, tout le monde est là, » répondit Alexis en ouvrant en grand la porte dévoilant ainsi leur famille au grand complet. « Ca va vous deux ? »

Beckett remarqua tout de suite le regard inquiet de l'adolescente et lui sourit doucement, dissimulant au plus profond d'elle la douleur qui montait depuis un moment déjà.

-« On va bien, ne t'en fais pas, » la rassura-t-elle alors qu'Alexis aidait Sarah à embrasser ceux qu'elle aimait comme ses parents.

-« Câlin ? » réclama alors timidement la fillette.

-« Tu veux bien l'installer de sorte à ce qu'elle ne pèse pas sur mon bras ? » demanda Beckett en souriant.

-« Bien sûr, » répondit Alexis en déposant délicatement Sarah entre le couple. « Princesse, tu te souviens que Papa a mal au ventre et Maman au bras ? »

-« Vi. »

-« Il ne faut absolument pas que tu bouges, on est bien d'accord ? » s'assura l'adolescente avant de sourire voyant la fillette bouger tout doucement la tête afin de montrer qu'elle avait compris.

Beckett et Castle ne purent empêcher un même sourire de se dessiner sur leurs visages devant tant de précaution de la part des filles. Pendant ce temps, Alexis observait l'homme qui était assis dans le fauteuil à côté du lit où reposait le couple.

-« Est-ce que… Est-ce c'est… » commença Alexis avant s'arrêter ne sachant pas comment continuer et désignant Alexandre.

-« Tu lui as dit ? » demanda Castle à sa mère par-dessus la tignasse rousse de sa fille.

-« Je ne devais pas ? » demanda immédiatement Martha ayant peur d'avoir commis une gaffe.

-« Mère, tu n'as rien à te reprocher… En fait, je suis heureux que ce soit toi qui aies abordé le sujet avec Alexis. Comme ça, tu as pu lui expliquer ce qui te semblait important. »

« Alors tu n'es pas fâché ? »

-« Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi parce que tu as joué ton rôle. Au contraire, je suis fier de toi Mère et des efforts que tu fais pour nous. Maintenant, fais-moi plaisir et ne reste pas à la porte. »

Martha s'approcha alors et prit naturellement place à côté de Richardson. Beckett et Castle échangèrent un sourire puis l'écrivain se tourna vers les filles.

-« Je voudrais vous présenter Alexandre, mon père. »

-« Papa ? » demanda Sarah en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi pas Papa si Sandre Papa à toi ? »

-« Tiens c'est vrai ça. Et puis nous, comment on doit l'appeler ? Alexandre ? Ce n'est pas super pour un grand-père je trouve… Surtout s'il prend vraiment une place dans la famille car… C'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu nous le présentes Papa, c'est qu'il est là pour rester, on est bien d'accord ? » ajouta Alexis en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Oui Pumpkin, je ne compte pas le laisser partir de sitôt, » sourit Castle.

-« Alors je dois l'appeler comment ? »

Castle ne savait pas quoi répondre car, même s'il avait commencé à apprendre à connaitre son père, ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet. Richardson vit la détresse dans les yeux de son fils qui chercha le réconfort dans le regard émeraude de Beckett.

-« Vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous voulez Alexis vous savez. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille à moi à l'exception de ma sœur donc je ne sais pas quel est le rôle d'un père ou, dans votre cas, d'un grand-père… »

-« Vous savez Alexandre, je peux vous appeler Alexandre ? » intervint Jim avant de continuer ayant reçu l'accord du médecin. « Je ne suis Gramps que depuis hier alors, si vous voulez, nous pouvons découvrir ce rôle ensemble ? »

-« Ce serait avec un immense plaisir, » répondit Richardson avec émotion. « Qu'en pensez-vous Richard ? »

-« Pourquoi me demandez-vous ? Je veux que vous fassiez parti de ma famille, je veux vous connaitre et que mes enfants aient la chance de grandir aux côtés de leur Grand-Père. »

Un immense sourire fendit le visage de Richardson, l'angoisse et l'incertitude disparaissant peu à peu de ses traits tout comme de ceux de Castle. Beckett ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion comme quoi père et fils se ressemblaient décidément beaucoup.

-« Bon, c'est bien tout ça mais… Comment on va vous appeler maintenant ? »

-« Peut-être pourrions-nous commencer par nous tutoyer, qu'en pensez-vous ? » proposa le médecin. « Après, si vous vous sentez plus à l'aise en m'appelant par mon prénom, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

-« Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. Enfin, sauf la partie sur la fait que les filles t'appelle par ton prénom Père, » dit Castle en regardant droit dans les yeux Richardson.

Ce dernier ne put cacher son émotion et attrapa instinctivement la main de Martha alors que des larmes de joie remplissaient ses yeux. De son côté, Martha rayonnait de bonheur et de fierté pour les deux hommes de sa vie. Les personnes présentes ne perdaient pas une miette de cet échange lourd de sens et plein de promesses d'avenir… C'est le moment que Sarah choisit pour tendre le cou en regardant Richardson de manière interrogative.

-« Pops ? »

-« Hey ! Bien joué Princesse ! J'aime bien Pops aussi, » s'enthousiasma Alexis avant de se tourner vers Alexandre. « Qu'en dites… Dis-tu ? »

-« Alors Pops ce sera puisque mes petites-filles… Waouh ! J'ai des petites-filles ! Tu te rends comptes Martha ? » réalisa tout d'un coup le médecin en se levant.

-« Oui je me rends compte Alexandre, » répondit la rouquine émue de partager un tel moment avec Alexandre, leur fils et leurs petites-filles.

-« Bienvenu dans la famille Pops, » sourit Alexis en prenant son grand-père dans ses bras.

-« Et moi ? » fit alors Sarah en tendant ses petits bras en direction du trio que formaient Martha, Alexandre et Alexis.

Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que la rouquine soulevait délicatement la fillette du lit et s'approchait du médecin qui les enveloppa toutes les deux en plus d'Alexis dans un énorme câlin.

-« Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère comme ça, » murmura alors Castle à l'oreille de Beckett. « Aussi pétillante, aussi heureuse… Je ne parviens pas à trouver le terme exact… »

-« Pourtant on ne peut pas dire que Martha soit quelqu'un de sobre… »

-« Il y a quelque chose en plus dans ses yeux… Je la vois pour la toute première fois vraiment heureuse… Comme complète… »

-« Elle a juste retrouver le deuxième homme de sa vie, » sourit Beckett avant de déposer un baiser au creux du cou de Castle.

-« Fatiguée ? »

-« Un peu mais ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. »

-« Comme c'est mignon ! » les taquina alors Esposito. « Mom and Dad pris sur le vif en plein milieu d'une de leurs conversations intimes ! »

Beckett lui lança l'un de ses regards assassins qui fit rire tout le monde à l'exception du principal intéressé puis les conversations reprirent, plus légère. Après un long moment dans les bras d'Alexandre, ce dernier redéposa délicatement Sarah entre ses 'parents'. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils discutaient tous ensemble lorsque de légers coups furent frappés à la porte.

-« Je dérange ? » demanda le visiteur en passant sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

-« Non, vas-y entre, » fit alors Castle en fronçant les sourcils se demandant bien ce qui pouvait l'amener ici et un dimanche soir en plus…

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	56. Conférence de presse

**Chapitre 55 : Conférence de presse**

La nouvelle venue, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une femme, entra dans la pièce tout sourire alors que Beckett se blottissait un peu plus contre Castle, cherchant sa protection.

-« Tout va bien se passer Kate… » murmura l'écrivain à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, » répondit Castle avant de reprendre à l'intention de la jeune femme. « Que puis-je faire pour toi Paula ? »

-« En fait je suis là à la demande du Capitaine Gates, » sourit la jeune femme.

-« Pardon ? » s'exclamèrent Beckett et Castle d'une seule et même voix avant de lancer un regard préoccupé vers Victoria.

-« J'ai pris contact avec le Maire pour avoir les coordonnées de votre attachée de presse Castle car je ne veux plus qu'aucun article vienne mettre vos vies en péril. Ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours n'aurait jamais dû arriver et je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela ne se représente jamais. »

-« J'ai convoqué la presse et elle nous attend, vous et moi, dans la salle de conférence de l'hôpital. Vous êtes prête ? » demanda Paula.

-« Autant qu'on peut l'être je dirais, » répondit Gates avant de sourire aux autres membres de la famille. « Je vous promets que je ne dirai rien de compromettant. A tout à l'heure. »

Paula entraina alors Gates vers la sortie quand une petite voix se fit entendre.

-« Icky ? T'en va ? » demanda Sarah en se redressant brusquement arrachant un gémissement à Beckett.

-« Hey ! Doucement Princesse, tu fais mal à ta Maman ! Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, je vais m'absenter un moment mais, si tu veux, je viendrai te dire au revoir avant de partir… »

-« D'accord ! » fit la fillette avant de se réinstaller contre la jeune femme après l'avoir embrassée. « Sorry Momma… »

-« Icky ? Really ? » ironisa Castle avant de reprendre goguenard. « Je peux vous appeler comme ça moi aussi ? »

-« Si vous voulez continuer à avoir l'autorisation de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans mon poste de police, vous feriez mieux d'oublier ce surnom que seules vos filles sont autorisées à utiliser ! » fit Gates avec sa meilleure 'poker face'.

-« Vous rigolez ? »

-« J'en ai l'air ? A vous de voir si vous prenez le risque… »

-« Oh ! Si vous souhaitez, la conférence de presse est retransmise en directe sur la chaine habituelle Castle, » lança Paula avant d'entrainer Gates dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Les deux femmes montèrent sur l'estrade face à une foule de journalistes qui discutaient bruyamment. La Capitaine mit en place son masque de froideur et fit signe à Paula, lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait commencer.

-« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plait. Nous allons commencer. Nous vous avons demandé de vous joindre à nous car le Capitaine Victoria Gates, responsable de la section criminelle du 12e District, a quelques points à préciser avec vous. »

-« Merci Paula. Bonsoir. Comme vous le savez, le Détective Kate Beckett et Richard Castle ont été hospitalisés suite à la violente attaque dont ils ont été victimes. L'un comme l'autre sont aujourd'hui sortis d'affaire mais il leur faudra plusieurs semaines pour récupérer complètement. Cependant, une chose me met en colère dans toute cette histoire. Et vous savez laquelle ? »

Gates ménagea un moment de silence pendant lequel plusieurs journalistes se sentirent mal à l'aise sentant la suite venir à grands pas.

-« Il y a quelques jours, l'un de vos confrères a suivi Monsieur Castle et le Détective Beckett lors d'un après-midi à Central Park et a publié un article choc à propos de leur partenariat et de la fillette qu'ils devaient protéger. Cet article a conduit les tueurs jusqu'à eux avec les conséquences que vous connaissez. Sans une certaine dose de chance, le Détective Beckett, Monsieur Castle, sa fille et l'enfant qu'ils protégeaient auraient pu mourir, assassinés. »

Un frisson parcourut l'assistance quand elle réalisa la portée des paroles de Gates.

-« Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous pouvons faire ? » intervint alors l'un des journalistes présents.

-« Richard Castle, » intervint Paula avec un sourire machiavélique car elles étaient arrivées exactement là où elles voulaient. « Vous a toujours demandé de respecter sa famille, sa vie privée. Cette intrusion vous a peut-être paru innocente mais elle a eu de tragiques conséquences. »

-« Monsieur Castle s'implique complètement dans les enquêtes du Détective Beckett et de son équipe. Vous ne pouvez interférer dans leurs enquêtes, les mettre en danger parce que vous chassez un scoop à propos de Richard Castle l'écrivain. Liberté de la presse ou non, ceci était la dernière fois que vous mettez mes hommes en danger pour un papier à sensation ! » annonça Gates, la voix ferme et le regard noir.

-« Sachez que, si Richard Castle est victime d'une autre intrusion dans sa vie privée, » intervint Paula. « Il n'hésitera pas à faire appel à ses avocats afin de protéger sa famille. »

-« De plus, si une enquête est de nouveau mise en danger parce que vous cherchez un scoop à propos de Monsieur Castle, vous n'aurez pas uniquement affaire à ses avocats mais également à ceux de la ville de New York ! »

Un silence plana dans l'assemblée peu habituée à ce genre de discours.

-« J'espère que nous nous sommes bien faites comprendre, » acheva Gates avant d'esquiver un léger sourire voyant plusieurs têtes acquiescer.

-« Paula ? »demanda timidement une jeune journaliste.

-« Oui Esther ? »

-« Des bruits courent que Richard Castle est toujours en soin intensif, est-ce vrai ? »

-« Richard Castle a subi une lourde intervention chirurgicale en urgence hier mais il est réveillé et va bien. Il est toujours sous surveillance tout comme le Détective Beckett. Ils vont devoir rester à l'hôpital pendant quelques jours puis rentreront chez eux où ils devront se reposer pendant plusieurs semaines. »

-« Est-ce vrai que Mademoiselle Beckett a rendu son appartement pour emménager au loft ? »

-« Dois-je vraiment vous rappeler ce qui vient juste d'être dit ? » demanda Gates froidement. « Les vies privées de Monsieur Castle et du Détective Beckett sont, comme le mot l'indique, privées ! »

-« Je pense que le Capitaine Gates a répondu à votre question, » ajouta Paula avant de prendre congés des journalistes.

Les deux femmes quittèrent la salle de conférence et reprirent la direction de la chambre d'hôpital où se reposait le couple.

-« C'était épique… Et vous faites ça souvent ? »

-« C'est mon métier vous savez, » sourit Paula en entrant dans la chambre.

-« Et elle le fait rudement bien, » interjeta Castle en étouffant un bâillement.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	57. Infection

**Chapitre 56 : Infection**

-« Et si nous laissions Richard et Kate se reposer ? La journée a été longue et n'oublions pas qu'ils ont tous les deux subi une lourde intervention pas plus tard qu'hier soir, » intervint Richardson voyant la fatigue tirer les traits des deux malades.

A peine avait-il terminé sa place, tout le monde à l'exception de la famille proche commença à prendre congés et, en quelques minutes, ils étaient partis.

-« Martha, avez-vous besoin d'aide avec les filles ce soir ? » demanda Jim.

-« Pas dodo ici ? » demanda Sarah boudeuse.

-« Non ma Princesse. Papa et Maman doivent se reposer et toi tu dois aussi reprendre des forces pour être en forme demain. »

-« Papa pas chasser les monstres ? » demanda timidement Sarah en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Ton papa peut peut-être me montrer comment il fait. Comme ça, si un mauvais rêves, je pourrais chasser les montres. Qu'en penses-tu ? » proposa Jim

La fillette réfléchit intensément avant de relever la tête vers Beckett.

-« Pas de chanson ? »

-« Oh Bébé… »

-« Oh non alors ! Baby c'est Oncle Javi ! » s'exclama Sarah fière d'elle.

Tous les adultes présents explosèrent de rire jusqu'à ce que le visage de Castle ne se tende et qu'il pose une main sur son ventre douloureux.

-« Ça va ? » demanda Beckett en se redressant brusquement ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur également.

La jeune femme devint blanche et sentit tout tourner autour d'elle. Richardson réagit rapidement et se leva afin de s'approcher du couple. Il prit Sarah dans ses bras et la déposa dans ceux de Martha qui avait suivi le mouvement puis il eut juste le temps de rattraper Beckett qui perdit connaissance.

-« Jim, pouvez-vous ouvrir le lit ? Je vais y déposer votre fille. » dit le médecin en prenant les choses en main. « Alexis, va chercher une infirmière, je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Martha, si tu veux bien, peux-tu aller voir si la boutique de l'hôpital n'a pas un petit quelque chose pour Princesse ou pour Kate et Richard ? »

En deux temps trois mouvements, tout le monde s'exécuta et Alexandre entreprit de retirer avec prudence les bandages qui recouvraient l'épaule de Beckett sous le regard inquiet de Castle.

-« Comment te sens-tu Richard ? »

-« Moi ça va Père mais comment va Kate ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu aussi pâle, c'était… » répondit Castle en déglutissant difficilement. « C'était lorsqu'elle est sortie de chirurgie la dernière fois… »

-« La dernière fois ? » questionna Richardson pour entretenir la conversation et tenter de rassurer son fils.

-« Il y a quelques mois, un sniper lui a tiré dessus et elle est passée à un cheveu de la mort… La pire journée de ma vie… »

-« Vous m'avez fait demander Docteur Richardson ? » demanda alors une infirmière en pénétrant dans la pièce.

-« Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait m'apporter un charriot complet pour désinfecter son épaule ainsi qu'un dose d'antibiotique par intraveineuse et une seringue de Morphine. Sa plaie s'est infectée ce qui explique le malaise. Et profitez-en pour amener une dose d'antidouleur pour monsieur. Je sais qu'il est douloureux. »

-« Tout de suite docteur, » répondit l'infirmière en disparaissant.

-« Ta Kate est sacrément résistante à la douleur ! S'est-elle plainte de quoique ce soit avant mon arrivée ? »

-« Non ! Rien du tout… Et je n'ai rien senti… D'habitude, je sens quand quelque chose ne va pas… »

-« Richard, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Malgré sa volonté de fer, son corps vient de la rappeler à l'ordre. Il y a un début d'infection autour de sa plaie. Par sécurité, je vais demander à ce qu'elle reste hospitalisée aussi longtemps que toi comme ça les soins seront fait par des professionnels. Et, quand vous rentrerez chez vous, j'aimerai pouvoir passer pour continuer les soins si tu veux bien. »

-« Tout ce que tu veux Père du moment qu'elle va bien… »

-« Rick… » marmonna alors Beckett en s'agitant.

-« Tout va bien Kate, Richard est juste à côté et votre père est au pied du lit. Vous avez fait un malaise dû à l'infection de votre plaie mais je vais vous nettoyer tout ça, » la rassura Alexandre avec un sourire.

-« Les filles ? »

-« Sarah est avec Martha en train de faire du shopping et Alexis doit attendre dehors je pense. »

-« Papa… Alexis… »

-« Je m'en occupe ma Katie, » répondit tout de suite Jim en posant une main réconfortante sur le pied de sa fille et comprenant son inquiétude. « Alexandre, vous nous faites prévenir dès qu'on peut revenir ? »

-« Bien sûr, » répondit le médecin toujours concentré sur sa tâche. « Kate, on va vous faire passer une dose de Morphine mais je risque malgré tout de vous faire mal. D'accord ? »

-« Oui… Rick ? »

-« Je suis là Kate. Tout va bien se passer… » dit Castle en se voulant réconfortant.

L'infirmière entra de nouveau dans la pièce et prit place à côté du médecin.

-« Avant de m'aider, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait approcher le lit de mon fils afin qu'il soutienne sa compagne pendant que nous nettoierons sa plaie ? »

-« Votre fils ? » ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper l'infirmière avant de se reprendre. « Bien sûr, je fais ça de suite. »

A peine les deux lit rapproché que le couple verrouillait leurs mains ensemble sous le regard attendri d'Alexandre.

-« Kate, regarde-moi un instant. Je vais y aller. Même si ça fait mal, il ne faut absolument pas que tu bouges. On est d'accord ? »

Beckett prit une profonde inspiration puis acquiesça en expirant avant de tourner la tête et de plonger son regard dans celui de Castle, y puisant toute la force dont elle avait besoin. Une demi-heure plus tard, Alexandre avait terminé. Beckett n'avait ni ouvert la bouche ni bougé d'un iota pendant tout ce temps et il commençait à être inquiet. Aussi invita-t-il la jeune femme à tourner son visage vers lui. Il le découvrit alors ravagé par des larmes silencieuses.

-« Tu es très courageuse Kate. Je vais vous laisser un petit moment pour vous reposer et en profiter pour aller rassurer tout le monde. Ensuite nous viendrons vous dire rapidement au revoir et nous partirons, d'accord ? »

-« Oui, merci, » répondit Beckett en étouffant un bâillement.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	58. Dure soirée

**Chapitre 57 : Dure soirée**

-« Hey, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Castle une fois qu'ils furent seuls. « Et ne me mens pas, tu m'as fait trop peur… »

-« J'ai mal mais moins que tout à l'heure… J'aurais dû en parler à Alexandre dès que j'ai ressenti que mon épaule me faisait souffrir, je suis désolée… »

-« Repose-toi maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Sans lâcher la main de Castle, Beckett laissa le sommeil jouer avec elle alors qu'elle sentait que le regard de ce dernier fixé sur elle. Comment promis, un quart d'heure plus tard, Alexandre poussa la porte de leur chambre et pénétra avec Sarah dans ses bras.

-« Tu vois Princesse, Maman va bien. Elle dort simplement… »

-« Maman ? » appela doucement Sarah terriblement inquiète malgré les paroles rassurantes de Richardson.

-« Hey… » murmura Beckett d'une voix fatiguée. « Ça va ma Princesse ? »

-« Vi… Toi ? »

-« Je suis très fatiguée, c'est tout ma chérie. Je vais faire un gros dodo et demain ça ira mieux. Ne t'en fais pas. »

-« Câlin ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Alexandre vous pourriez… »

-« Princesse, tu veux bien aller chercher Grams, Gramps et Alexis pendant que j'installe tes parents confortablement ? » demanda Richardson avec un sourire.

-« D'accord Pops, » répondit joyeusement la fillette alors qu'il la déposait par terre.

Lorsque Sarah revient accompagnée des trois autres membres de sa famille, Alexandre déposait délicatement Beckett dans les bras de Castle. Puis il prit la fillette et la repositionna précautionneusement entre le couple. Sarah se blottit tout contre eux, mit son petit pouce dans sa bouche et ferma ses yeux, son lapin contre elle.

-« Hey Princesse, ne t'endors pas. On va bientôt partir pour rentrer à la maison, » l'informa Martha en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui recouvrait ses yeux.

-« Mais… Et Papa et Maman ? » demanda Sarah confuse.

-« Ils vont dormir ici pendant quelques jours encore car ils ont besoin que des médecins les surveillent pour être sûr qu'ils guérissent vite… Tu comprends ? »

-« Alors moi dodo ici, » répondit la fillette en toute logique.

-« Non Princesse. Maman et moi devons vraiment dormir et on ne pourra pas s'occuper de toi. Tu seras bien mieux à la maison, dans ton lit et tu reviendras nous voir demain en fin de matinée. »

-« Non ! Non ! Non ! » s'entêta la fillette alors que des larmes inondaient ses yeux et qu'elle s'agrippait aux blouses que portaient ses 'parents'. « Pas d'accord ! Pas d'accord ! »

-« Princesse, regarde-moi, » intervint Castle en prenant le visage de la fillette dans la coupe de ses mains. « Maman et moi sommes très fatigués et je suis sûr que toi aussi. Regarde comme tu te frottes le nez avec ton lapin… Hier soir, les médecins vous ont laissé dormir ici parce que vous ne m'aviez pas encore vu et que vous aviez tous peur mais maintenant on va mieux Maman et moi… »

-« Mais Maman… »

-« Papa, tu veux bien prendre la bague de Maman dans le tiroir du chevet ? » demanda Beckett en caressant doucement les cheveux de l'enfant. « Merci. Sarah, tu te rappelles de ce que cette bague signifie pour moi ? »

La fillette hocha la tête en regardant intensément la jeune femme.

-« Je vais te la confier pour ce soir, tu veux bien me la garder ? »

-« Plus bobo hein ? Moi peur… »

-« Pops m'a soigné. Maintenant il faut juste que je fasse un gros dodo. Et toi aussi, mais dans ton lit, à la maison… Nous, on se revoit demain, d'accord ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, Sarah accepta la bague et la serra dans son petit poing. Jim s'approcha et se mit à la hauteur du visage de l'enfant.

-« Tu te sentirais encore mieux si, en plus de Grand-Mère et Alexis, Pops et moi on restait au loft ? »

Sarah hocha la tête doucement alors que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et que quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

-« Allez, embrasse Papa et Maman et on y va. »

Le cœur lourd, Sarah s'exécuta puis se blottit dans les bras de Jim. Tout le monde embrassa le couple puis ils partirent ensemble. Par-dessus l'épaule du père de Beckett, Sarah adressa un signe de la main à ses 'parents' alors que des larmes silencieuses dévalaient le long de ses joues.

-« On t'aime Princesse ! Dors bien et fais de jolis rêves. »

-« Et ne t'en fais pas, j'ai expliqué à Gramps et à Pops comment chasser les monstres, » sourit Castle alors qu'un fin sourire étirait le visage de l'enfant. « A demain et sois sage. »

Après un dernier signe de la main, Martha referma la porte derrière elle laissant le couple dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-« Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça… » murmura Beckett en se blottissant un peu plus contre Castle. « Tu crois que ça va aller ? »

-« Même si c'est dur, ça ira. Elle est avec nos parents… »

-« Mais elle pleurait… »

-« Tout va bien se passer Maman Poule ! » sourit Castle avant de voir le regard noir de Beckett. « Tu sais, moi aussi ça me crève le cœur de la voir partir comme ça, en pleurs, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour elle. Ici elle ne pourra pas dormir calmement. Hier elle était épuisée et les passages réguliers des infirmières ne l'ont pas dérangée mais aujourd'hui elle était plus calme et reposée. Elle n'aurait pas dormie correctement… »

-« Tu as raison mais il n'empêche ! Je déteste la regarder partir alors qu'elle pleure. »

-« Bienvenue dans la dure réalité du rôle de parent… » sourit Castle avant de l'embrasser. « 'Tu veux qu'on appelle quelqu'un pour qu'ils te remettent dans ton lit ? »

Beckett fit signe que non de la tête avant de prendre une position confortable pour tous les deux dans le lit et de fermer les yeux, s'abandonnant peu à peu au sommeil qui la gagnait.

-« Je t'aime… » murmurèrent-ils au même moment.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	59. Crise

**Chapitre 58 : Crise**

Du côté de la famille, le retour de l'hôpital s'était fait dans une ambiance pesante, Sarah se murant dans sa tristesse. Les larmes avaient cessées de couler mais il était clair que le cœur de la fillette n'y était pas… A peine arrivés au loft, Sarah se précipita à l'étage dans la chambre pour se remettre à pleurer en la découvrant en travaux. Alexis, qui l'avait suivie, la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit dans la nouvelle chambre de leurs parents.

-« Hey, tout va bien se passer. Regarde, toutes leurs affaires sont là… » la berça doucement l'adolescente. « Ils vont revenir d'ici quelques jours, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis tu as la bague de Maman pour te tenir compagnie… Elle ne reste jamais longtemps sans… »

-« Lesis ? Et mon lit ? »

-« Dans ma chambre pourquoi ? Tu veux dormir ici ? »

-« Te plait… » murmura Sarah en se frottant les yeux.

-« D'accord, » répondit Alexis avec un sourire.

Au moment où l'adolescente relevait la tête, elle vit Jim lui fait signe de ne pas bouger et sourit quand il revint avec Alexandre chargés du lit à barreaux de Sarah. Alexis mit la petite en pyjama puis lui lut une histoire. Elle se rendit rapidement compte cependant que Sarah luttait contre le sommeil de toutes ses forces.

-« Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien ce que tu fais. Au contraire, le temps passera plus vite si tu fais un gros dodo… »

-« Chanson ? »

-« Bon une seule et après tu files au lit, on est bien d'accord ? »

Sarah bougonna mais ne dit pas non.

-« Je m'occupe de cette partie si tu veux bien, » fit alors Jim en s'approchant pour s'assoir sur le lit. « Tu viens me voir ? »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Sarah se blottit dans les bras rassurant de Jim qui entama pour son plus grand plaisir « Beautiful Child ». Un immense sourire fendit alors son visage et elle se positionna confortablement dans les bras accueillant de son 'grand-père'. Martha, qui connaissait la berceuse, joignit sa voix à celle de Jim et regarda la fillette se faire happer par Morphée. Une fois les dernières paroles murmurées, Jim souleva délicatement Sarah et la coucha dans son lit à barreaux. Il s'apprêtait à ressortir de la chambre avec Martha et Alexis quand la petite voix à moitié endormie de la fillette se fit entendre…

-« Soif… »

Tous les trois laissèrent tomber leurs têtes, découragés.

-« Très bien, je vais te chercher sa Princesse, » sourit Alexandre qui avait tout entendu depuis la porte. « Mais ensuite, il faut dormir ! »

-« Me'ci Pops, » la charma Sarah alors qu'il lui tendait un gobelet anti-goutte quelques minutes plus tard.

La fillette but contentieusement le contenu du verre avant de le tendre à Alexandre.

-« Câlin ? »

-« Tu exagères là Sarah. C'est mon dernier bisou et ensuite tu dors, » dit le médecin en essayant de se montrer ferme.

Alors que la fillette hochait affirmativement la tête, Alexandre se pencha et l'embrassa ainsi que son lapin puis quitta la chambre. Jim, Alexis et Martha se succédèrent et firent les mêmes gestes puis ils quittèrent la chambre après avoir allumé la veilleuse.

-« Bon ! Eh bien voilà une bonne chose de faite, » souffla Jim alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le salon. « Ce ne fut pas sans mal… »

-« Si vous voulez mon avis Jim, on n'en a pas terminé… Je me souviens qu'après le divorce de ses parents, Alexis nous a fait ce genre de crise… On y passait une bonne partie de la nuit avant qu'elle ne tombe d'épuisement… Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

-« Non merci. Assied-toi un peu Martha, la journée a été rude pour toi… »

-« Merci Alexandre… » répondit la rouquine en prenant place sur le canapé à côté de lui.

Les quatre adultes discutaient depuis moins d'une demi-heure lorsque Sarah fit son apparition dans le salon, son lapin dans une main et la bague de Beckett dans l'autre.

-« Sarah ! » s'exclama Martha. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors de ton lit toi ? »

-« Fini dodo ! Maman ? »

-« Dis donc jeune fille, » dit Martha en se levant. « C'est ça que tu appelles dormir ? Et d'ailleurs, comment es-tu sortie de ton lit ? »

Sentant qu'elle avait fait une bêtise, Sarah baissa la tête et serra son lapin et la bague contre son cœur. Une fois Martha à sa hauteur, elle releva son visage baigné de larmes et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas la laisser trembler.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ? »

-« Maman et Papa… »

-« Sarah, » explique Martha en prenant la fillette dans ses bras. « Je sais que tu préfèrerais être avec tes parents en ce moment mais ce n'est pas possible. Et ils dorment en ce moment, à l'hôpital… Maintenant il faut que toi aussi tu dormes. Je vais donc aller te recoucher et je ne veux pas que tu te relèves. On est bien d'accord ? »

La fillette ne dit rien et se laissa prendre dans les bras de Martha qui la reconduisit dans son lit.

-« Il faut dormir maintenant Sarah sinon tu ne seras pas en forme pour aller voir Papa et Maman à l'hôpital demain. Je sais que tu préférerais rester auprès d'eux mais tout le monde a besoin de se reposer cette nuit. Et puis, tu n'es pas seule, Gramps et Pops ont décidé de rester ici cette nuit. Comme ça, si besoin, ils pourront chasser les monstres. »

Sarah hocha la tête mais Martha vit bien qu'elle acquiesçait pour lui faire plaisir car des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Une idée lui traversait alors l'esprit et elle se dirigea vers le placard de son fils pour en tirer un de ses t-shirt.

-« Regarde, en plus de la bague de Maman qu'on va accrocher ici, juste à côté de ta tête, je te mets sur ton oreiller un t-shirt de Papa. Comme ça ils seront tous les deux un peu avec toi. D'accord ? » expliqua Martha alors que les larmes de Sarah redoublèrent. « Allez, bonne nuit Munchkin… »

La rouquine quitta la pièce le cœur lourd et rejoint les trois autres dans le salon.

-« Ça va ? »

-« Pas vraiment non… Elle a compris qu'elle ne devait plus bouger mais je l'ai laissé en pleurs... Je n'aimais déjà pas ça lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Alexis mais avec Sarah et tout ce qui vient de lui arriver en si peu de temps je trouve cela encore plus pénible ! »

Alexandre prit la rouquine dans ses bras afin de la réconforter puis, une fois Martha calmée, ils décidèrent de regarder un film avant d'aller se coucher. Pendant qu'Alexis faisait son choix, Jim alla voir dans la chambre et revint avec un sourire.

-« Elle s'est endormie mais le t-shirt sur son oreiller est trempée et elle sert son lapin et la bague de Johanna comme si sa vie en dépendait. »

Tout le monde sourit et s'installa devant « Marie à tout prix » afin de se changer les idées. Le film touchait à sa fin lorsque des hurlements de terreur se firent entendre en provenance de la chambre parentale. Sarah faisait de nouveau un cauchemar… Ils se précipitèrent donc tous les quatre dans la chambre et Alexis souleva la fillette dans ses bras pour s'installer avec elle dans le lit principal. Martha prit place de l'autre côté de la fillette. Ils parvinrent rapidement à la calmer, Jim et Alexandre occupés à chasser les monstres. Lorsque Martha souleva délicatement la petite fille à moitié endormie, cette dernière se tendit et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

-« Quoi ma Princesse ? »

-« Pas seule… »

-« Je vais dormir dans le lit de Papa et Maman si cela te rassure. Tu es d'accord ? » proposa Alexis.

Sarah hocha sa tête, enfouit sa tête dans le t-shirt de Castle et agrippa son lapin et la bague de Beckett avant de laisser Morphée l'emporter à nouveau et pour de bon cette fois.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	60. Des avancées

**Chapitre 59 : Des avancées**

Trois jours plus tard, tout le monde avait trouvé un rythme. Beckett et Castle se partageaient toujours le même lit même si la jeune femme avait retrouvé son autonomie. Cela faisait sourire le personnel médical ce besoin incessant de proximité. L'écrivain de son côté recommençait également à se mouvoir doucement avec l'aide du personnel soignant.

-« Et voilà Monsieur Castle ! Pas trop fatigué ? » lui demanda le kiné en l'aidant à s'installer dans le lit.

-« Un peu mais ça fait du bien, » souffla Castle en se tenant le ventre pour s'allonger.

-« Vous avez déjà fait de nets progrès en deux jours ! Vous vous rendez compte que la séance d'aujourd'hui a duré presqu'une heure ! » l'encouragea le kiné. « Si vous continuez comme ça demain, je pense vous autorisez à nous déplacer un peu tout seul. Vos filles ne sont pas là aujourd'hui ? »

-« Elles viendront un peu plus tard, » sourit Castle. « Mère et Jim devaient les emmener faire du shopping pour terminer la chambre de Princesse. »

-« Quand je pense qu'on a toujours rien vu ! Ça me fait enrager… C'est notre fille quand même ! Enfin… Elle le sera bientôt j'espère… » soupira Beckett.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, Kyle s'en occupe. »

-« Mais ne vont-ils pas nous reprocher ce qui s'est passé ? » s'inquiéta de nouveau Beckett. « On n'a pas pu la protéger et elle aurait pu nous perdre… »

-« Kate, vient me voir, » demanda Castle alors que la jeune femme se levait doucement du fauteuil où elle était installée depuis l'arrivée du kiné. « Ils ne peuvent pas nous reprocher d'avoir tout fait pour la protéger… »

-« Mais ils peuvent me reprocher mon métier ! Je suis flic ! C'est un métier dangereux et il pourrait m'arriver n'importe quoi… »

-« Kate, si tu étais blessée ou pire dans l'exercice de ta fonction, Sarah aurait toujours tout le soutien nécessaire pour grandir sereinement. Regarde aujourd'hui. Nos parents et Alexis prennent soin d'elle et, mis à part la première nuit à la maison, elle n'a pas fait d'autres cauchemars. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es flic comme tu dis que tu n'as pas le droit d'être une mère. »

-« Merci Rick, » répondit Beckett avant de l'embrasser tendrement. « N'empêche, je n'en reviens pas de ce qu'a fait Sarah l'autre soir ! Quelle chipie ! »

-« Ce n'était pas facile pour elle et ton malaise ne l'a pas aidé à partir sereinement. Mais elle a vu le lendemain que nous allions bien et après c'était bon. »

-« Ça m'angoisse qu'ils ne nous disent rien à propos de la chambre de Princesse… J'aimais bien ce que je vous montrai avant… Avant que nous ne soyons attaqués par ces fous. »

-« Alexis a vu ce que tu aimais et je suis sûr qu'elle va respecter tes goûts. »

-« Mais et toi ? Ça te plaisait ce que je vous avais montrés ? »

-« Ce n'était pas à 100% ce que j'aurais choisi mais c'était superbe ! Je ne veux rien d'autre pour notre fille. »

Le couple se blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre savourant ce moment de répit jusqu'à ce qu'Alexandre passe sa tête par la porte d'entrée.

-« Je peux entrer ? J'aimerai vérifier vos pansements… »

-« Bien sûr, entre Père, » sourit Castle toujours heureux de le voir. « Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de venir nous voir uniquement pour des questions d'ordre médical ! »

-« Je sais mais je veux m'assurer que vous ne cachez plus rien aux médecins, » fit Alexandre en regardant Beckett dans le blanc des yeux.

-« J'ai compris vous savez, » rougit doucement la jeune femme en détournant les yeux et en enfouissant son vidage dans le cou de son écrivain.

-« Et si au lieu de vous cacher vous veniez dans votre lit un peu pour que je vous examine ? »

-« Et si toi tu commençais par tutoyer Kate ? Vous faites partie de la même famille maintenant, non ? »

-« Ça me va, » sourit Alexandre. « Maintenant je n'attends plus que toi Kate. Je veux voir ce que devient ton épaule parce que tu me l'as fait une fois mais tu ne m'y reprendras pas ! »

-« Ça va… J'ai compris, » bougonna Beckett en se levant doucement.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Alexandre rebandait son épaule tout sourire.

-« Bon ce n'est pas encore le Pérou mais c'est déjà mieux. L'antibiotique fait bien son effet et la plaie est moins rouge. Mais ça reste à surveiller de près. On est bien d'accord ? »

-« Mon Dieu… Entre Rick et Papa Rick, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge… »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire puis Alexandre examina rapidement le ventre de son fils.

-« Bon et bien c'est parfait tout ça ! Vous allez pouvoir bientôt rentrer chez vous. D'ici à une petite semaine vous serez chez vous, tranquille, » sourit Alexandre avant de reprendre légèrement mal à l'aise. « D'ailleurs, en parlant de votre retour à la maison, je me demandais… »

-« Dis-nous Père, nous n'allons pas te manger tu sais, » ironisa Castle, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Beckett sourit et vint se réinstaller dans les bras de son homme qui continuait à observer son père. En effet, Alexandre tout comme son fils avait tendance à avoir les mêmes tics nerveux que Castle et la jeune femme remarqua qu'il se tordait les mains. Elle déposa sa main sur les siennes et lui sourit lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Un peu plus confiant, le médecin se lança.

-« Voilà, j'ai accumulé énormément de congés ces derniers temps et je me demandais si vous accepteriez que je pose des jours afin de vous aider dans votre quotidien et d'apprendre à encore mieux vous connaître… »

-« Père, nous serions ravi de t'avoir auprès de nous bien au contraire ! »

-« Tiens, vous… Enfin tu ne saurais pas toi ce qui a été fait pour la chambre de Sarah par hasard ? Ils n'ont rien voulu nous dire… »

-« Je peux juste vous dire que vous allez adorer autant que votre Princesse l'adore. »

-« Alexandre, » intervint alors Martha en poussant la porte de la chambre. « Je te rappelle que tu n'as toujours rien le droit de dire à ce sujet… »

-« Mais je n'ai rien dit, » se défendit le médecin en levant ses deux mains devant lui.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Sarah s'avança en trottinant vers le lit de ses parents. Alexandre prit la fillette et l'installa entre le couple dans le lit.

-« Voir maison ? » fit la fillette toute excitée.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	61. Visite virtuelle

**Chapitre 60 : Visite virtuelle**

-« Vraiment ? Papa et moi allons enfin pouvoir voir ta chambre ? »

-« Pas juste chambre ! Maison ! »

-« Et comment on va faire ça ? » demanda Castle en relevant la tête pour voir Jim et sa fille entrer dans la chambre, Alexis ayant sa sacoche d'ordinateur sur l'épaule.

-« Si tu me laisses cinq minutes le temps que j'installe mon ordinateur, vous allez pouvoir assister à la projection unique et privée du premier film de la famille agrandie… »

-« Un film familial ? C'est une brillante idée Pumpkin ! »

-« Je n'ai fait que reprendre une tradition familiale et l'adapter aux circonstances. Tout le monde y a participé à part vous deux bien sûr puisque vous étiez ici mais on a vraiment bien rigolé tous ensemble. »

-« Alors c'est l'essentiel. »

-« Installez-vous confortablement tous les deux que vous puissiez en profiter quand même, » sourit Martha en reprenant Sarah dans ses bras. « Et toi, jeune fille, je te remettrai entre Kate et Rick si cela ne leur fait pas trop mal. »

-« D'accord, » bougonna la fillette en se blottissant dans le cou de sa 'grand-mère'.

Tout le monde prit place autour de la tête de lit et, après avoir posé l'ordinateur sur la tablette, Alexis enclencha la vidéo.

_-« Bonjour et bienvenue dans votre maison réaménagée, » fit l'Alexis de la vidéo depuis devant la porte d'entrée du loft. « Pour information, c'est Grand-Mère à la réalisation et à la mise en scène donc ça promet… »_

_-« Alexis ! » s'exclama Martha ce qui fit éclater de rire un nombre que l'on devinait relativement important de personnes derrière la caméra._

_-« Bon allez, poussons la porte ! » continua la jeune fille en faisant un clin d'œil à la caméra. « Ne faites pas attention, nous avons des squatters mais bon, on ne va pas les mettre à la porte après l'aide qu'ils nous ont apportés… Ce ne serait pas correct… »_

_Esposito, Lanie, Ryan et Jenny apparurent à l'écran avachis dans les canapés. Les deux hommes étaient couverts de peinture et semblaient dormir tandis que les filles discutaient tranquillement entre elles._

_-« Hey ! Dites bonjour à la caméra ! »_

_-« Salut les tourtereaux ! Alors prêt à découvrir votre 'nouveau' chez vous ? »_

_-« Bro ! » intervint Esposito en soulevant une paupière. « Il y a intérêt à ce qu'on ait open bar à chacune de nos venues ! J'ai plus de dos à cause de tes meubles ! Ils pèsent trois tonnes au moins ! Madre de Dios ! Et aussi, tu ne pouvais pas te trouver un appart avec des plafonds moins hauts ? »_

_-« Shut up, » intervint Ryan en lui lançant un oreiller en pleine tête. « Du moment que Mom and Dad sont enfin ensemble ! Moi ça me va ! »_

_-« Ouais ! Ce qui te va surtout c'est que tu as gagné le jackpot ! Punaise ! Tu as eu tout bon quoi ! Tu ne pouvais pas nous en laisser un peu ? »_

_-« Et tu crois que je vais payer mon mariage comment toi ? »_

_Jenny explosa de rire devant les têtes de trois pieds de long du latino et de la métisse._

_-« Je vous rappelle les jeunes que cette vidéo est faite pour faire découvrir leur appartement aux malades ! Pas pour régler vos comptes… »_

_-« Ouais, ouais… » soupira Lanie avant de se lever pour faire face à la caméra. « Donc voilà, on a ouvert tes cartons Beckett mais c'était pour la bonne cause hein ! Ne commence pas à râler ! Et je te promets qu'on n'a pas laissé les garçons s'approcher de tes sous-vêtements… Quoique… Je suis sûre que… Non ! Je me tais ! Un certain écrivain n'a peut-être pas encore découvert ce petit morceau de tissu sexy… »_

-« Lanie ! » s'exclama Beckett rougissante.

_-« Oups ! Je t'ai mise mal à l'aise là je crois… »_

_-« Beckett est peut-être mal à l'aise mais je connais un certain écrivain qui rêve que voir sa belle dans ces attirails féminins dont tu parles… » remarqua Esposito avec un petit air suggestif. »_

-« Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour avoir une famille comme ça… » marmonna Castle à l'oreille de Beckett.

_-« Bon et si on leur montrait leur nouvelle chambre ? » proposa Jim en passant devant la caméra. « On vous a mis en bas pour plusieurs raisons… La première c'est qu'à votre retour, vous ne serez pas au mieux de votre forme et Rick aura quelques difficultés à monter les escaliers… »_

_-« Et puis, si vous voulez agrandir la famille, vous serez un peu plus au calme, » lança Esposito fier de lui._

_-« Javier ! Tu ne peux pas te la fermer parfois ? »_

A l'écran comme dans la pièce, tout le monde éclata de rire devant le visage penaud du latino et celui goguenard de la médecin légiste.

-« Décidément tu n'en loupes pas une Espo, » sourit Castle. « Mais on la voit quand notre chambre ? Et surtout… Qu'en est-ce qu'on voit celle de Sarah ! »

-« Patience ! » intima alors Martha. « Et regarde. »

Sur la vidéo, Jim poussait la porte de la chambre principale, derrière le bureau.

_-« Bon je sais, il n'y a pas grandes différences avec votre chambre à l'étage mis à part le lieu et ton placard ma Katie. Il est plein maintenant. J'ai aussi mis une photo de ta mère, tu sais, celle que tu préfères, sur ta table de chevet. »_

_-« Et ça Gramps, c'est quoi ? » demanda Alexis en désignant le dessus d'une commode._

_-« Deux objets qui ont une immense signification pour nous. Ceci est le bouquet de mariée de Johanna, celui qu'elle arborait le jour de notre mariage et qu'elle a précieusement fait sécher. Et à côté, il s'agit du foulard que je lui ai offert lorsque nous avons découvert qu'elle était enceinte. A partir de ce jour et jusqu'à la naissance de Kate, elle ne l'a pas quitté et ensuite il a toujours été dans la chambre de notre fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la maison… »_

_-« C'est superbe… »_

Dans la chambre, Beckett pleurait doucement à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Que son père ait pensé à ce genre de détails la touchait au plus haut point et elle se saisit de sa main pour le remercier d'une pression amicale. Ce geste avait plus de poids que des mots à cet instant précis.

_-« Oh ! Je crois que Sarah est réveillée ! Et si on allait voir comment s'est passé son premier dodo dans sa nouvelle chambre de Princesse ? »_

-« Tu as dormi dans ta nouvelle chambre ? » sourit Beckett.

-« Vi ! Regarde ! »

_La porte sur la vidéo s'ouvrit sur leur ancienne chambre entièrement complètement redécorée. Les murs étaient d'une très jolie couleur parme claire et un superbe mobilier blanc avec un lit à baldaquin, deux chevets, deux commodes, un grand coffre à jouets, une bibliothèque, un bureau et un fauteuil à bascule trônait disposé avec goût. De fins rideaux d'un parme plus foncé et des stickers de Princesses et de Fées de la même couleur que les rideaux venaient compléter ce décor de rêve._

-« Oh mon Dieu Kate ! »

-« C'est exactement ce que je voulais ! Mais comment ? »

-« J'ai réussi à sauver la page de magasine que tu nous montrais de l'attaque et on a tous plus ou moins participer à hauteur de nos moyens. »

Des larmes inondèrent le visage de Kate lorsqu'elle aperçut à côté du fauteuil à bascule le lit à barreaux de Sarah et le visage radieux de cette dernière émerger tout sourire.

_-« Bouh ! A eu peur hein ? Bisous ! »_

La vidéo s'éteignit et tout le monde sourit devant les visages souriants du couple.

-« Maintenant j'ai encore une raison supplémentaire de guérir vite, » murmura Castle.

-« Maman, balade ? » fit alors Sarah.

-« Oui, je t'ai promis hier que j'irai avec toi et Gramps te regarder jouer dans le jardin de l'hôpital. Tu as envie maintenant ? »

-« Vi ! »

-« Alors c'est parti ! » répondit Beckett en se levant après avoir embrassé son écrivain.

Après un dernier baiser à Castle, Beckett prit la main de sa fille pendant que son père et Alexis les suivaient à l'extérieur de la chambre.

-« A tout à l'heure ! »

-« Amusez-vous bien, » sourit l'écrivain alors que la porte de la chambre se refermait sur eux et avant de se tourner vers ses parents. « Vous avez tout ce que je vous ai demandé ? »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	62. Transformations

**Chapitre 61 : Transformations**

-« Oui, on a tout trouvé. Jenny fait le guet pour veiller à ce que Kate ne voit pas la fine équipe. Le personnel de l'hôpital est prévenu et ne posera pas de problème. »

-« Merci Mère, » répondit Castle nerveux. « Et tu as trouvé le boitier qui contient la bague ? »

-« Ce n'était pas trop dur d'ouvrir le petit coffre de la chambre du bas pour en sortir le petit sac de chez Cartier et de le glisser dans mon sac avant de venir ! »

-« Tu ne l'as pas ouvert, hein ? »

-« Richard ! » fit Martha exaspérée par le comportement de son fils. « Non, je n'y ai pas touché même si je suis curieuse… Mais comme tu n'as pas arrêté de me répéter par tous les moyens qui t'étaient à ta disposition que je ne devais 'surtout pas ouvrir le paquet', je n'ai rien fait ! »

Alexandre sourit et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils.

-« Respire mon fils ! Tout va bien se passer. Elle t'aime ta belle. »

-« Elle m'aime et ça je le sais mais je n'ai pas demandé l'avis de son père et je sais qu'elle peut prendre peur… Elle est tellement imprévisible parfois… »

-« De quoi aurait-elle peur ? Vous êtes tellement plus fort ensemble ! »

-« Mais elle est indépendante et puis… Il y a sa mère… » soupira Castle.

C'est alors que les renforts arrivèrent chargés de paquets visiblement lourds.

-« Yo Bro, » souffla Esposito. « Dis donc, la prochaine fois que tu déménages, je ne suis pas là ! On est bien d'accord ? »

-« Oh arrête de te plaindre Baby ! Je te ferai un massage ce soir et demain il n'y paraitra plus ! »

-« On n'est pas obligé de connaitre les détails Doc ! » fit Castle en fronçant le nez avant d'ajouter malicieusement : « Enfin sauf si ça peut me permettre de taquiner un peu 'Baby' ! »

-« Non mais sérieux ! Je n'ai pas signé pour un déménagement, un emménagement, la création d'une chambre avec des meubles en bois massif ET le transport de tout le nécessaire pour une demande romantique à l'hôpital ! L'hôpital ! Non mais tu es sérieux là Bro ? Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux ? »

-« Elle ne va pas aimer… C'est ça ? » s'inquiéta alors Castle en serrant le drap dans sa main. « Je devrai peut-être attendre et faire ce que j'avais initialement prévu… »

-« N'écoute pas Javi, elle va être touchée… Elle t'aime Rick. »

-« Merci Lanie. »

-« Bon, et si on s'y mettait ? Alexis va pouvoir la retenir un moment mais pas non plus pendant des heures, » intervint alors Alexandre. « Je vais chercher le brancardier pour qu'il libère de l'espace en enlevant le troisième lit. »

En deux temps, trois mouvements, tout le monde se mit en action. Comme annoncé par Alexandre, le troisième lit fut retiré de la pièce et le lit de Beckett fut installé le long du mur. Avec l'aide de Jenny, Lanie le recouvrit d'un plaid rouge lui-même parsemé de pétales de roses rouges et blanches. Pendant ce temps, Ryan et Esposito installèrent une table ovale parfaite pour deux personnes qu'ils recouvrirent d'une nappe couleur rouge foncé. La fine équipe partit chercher les deux chaises dans le bureau des infirmières puis repartit rapidement travailler car ils étaient d'astreinte ce jour-là. Martha entra alors en scène, drapa de blanc les deux chaises et fit ternir les drapés à l'aide d'un nœud du même rouge que la nappe.

-« Waouh ! Mère, c'est superbe ! Je ne savais pas qu'on avait ce genre de choses au loft ! C'est exactement ce que j'avais en tête… »

-« En fait Richard, ta mère et moi sommes allés tout acheter hier après mon service. »

-« C'est pour ça que tu es parti si vite alors ! Je croyais avoir dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'avait déplu… »

-« Jamais mon fils ! Tu es prêt à te changer ? Nous t'avons apporté de quoi t'habiller décemment pour ce grand moment. »

-« Merci Père. Par contre, tu voudrais bien m'aider ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver… J'ai eu près d'une heure de kiné et je ne me sens pas vaillant sur mes jambes… »

Père et fils prirent la direction de la salle de bain clopin-clopan pendant que Martha disposait la vaisselle de porcelaine blanche, les couverts en argent et les verres de cristal sur la table.

-« Madame Rodgers ! C'est superbe ! »

-« Merci Jenny mais, vous savez, vous pouvez m'appeler Martha, comme tout le monde. Où en est la livraison du diner ? »

-« Je file la chercher. Je viens de recevoir un message du livreur. Il s'est perdu dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. »

-« Je m'en occupe Lanie. Je sais que tu veux finir la décoration de la table avec ce que tu as apporté… »

Lanie sourit à Jenny qui quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers l'immense sac qu'elle avait apporté ce qui attisa la curiosité de la rouquine.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous avez donc de beau là-dans ? »

Avec un sourire, Lanie en sortit un magnifique chandelier à cinq branches rouge et cinq bougies blanches qu'elle déposa sur la table et un immense vase en cristal.

-« Lanie, c'est magnifique ! »

-« Merci. Cela me vient de ma grand-mère. J'ai aussi apporté des petites perles nacrées pour mélanger avec les pétales de roses… Je me suis dit que ça illuminerait un peu la table… »

-« C'est une excellente idée ! Je vous laisse disposer les pétales sur la table pendant que je dispose les roses dans ce superbe vase. »

-« J'aurai besoin de six roses pour terminer la table. Quatre pour le chandelier et deux pour les assiettes. »

Sur ce, Martha et Lanie finirent la décoration de la chambre. Jenny venait de pénétrer dans la pièce avec le carton contenant le diner du couple lorsqu'Alexandre et Castle sortirent de la salle de bain. Le médecin aida l'écrivain à s'assoir sur le fauteuil, épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir.

-« Repose-toi Richard. Nous, nous avons terminé. On allume les bougies et on attend le retour de ta Kate, Jim et les filles pour pouvoir vous laisser en amoureux. »

-« Merci pour tout Mère, » sourit Castle alors que la nervosité reprenait le dessus. « Tu es sûre qu'il ne manque rien ? »

-« Richard ! » fit Martha exaspérée par l'attitude de son fils. « S'il manque quelque chose, c'est que tu ne me l'as pas dit avant maintenant ! Allez, maintenant on file ! Bonne chance mon fils ! »

Castle était seul depuis à peine dix minutes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Beckett souriante.

-« Mais oui Princesse ! On recommencera demain si tu veux mais à la condition que Papa ne se retrouve pas seul dans la chambre. »

-« D'accord, » sourit Sarah avant de regarder la pièce, son visage se fendant d'un immense sourire. « Oh ! Joli ! »

C'est alors que Beckett découvrit le spectacle de la chambre décorée avec soin. Elle laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise alors qu'elle couvrait sa bouche de sa main et que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de stupeur. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Castle, la jeune femme comprit instantanément ce qui allait se passer et l'angoisse prit le dessus. Dans un état second, elle vit Sarah s'approcher de l'écrivain et parler avec lui alors que ses doutes et ses peurs l'assaillaient de toutes parts. Avant qu'elle n'ait elle-même le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, ses jambes avaient fait demi-tour et elle disparaissait au détour d'un couloir…

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	63. Panique

Je tiens à vous mettre en garde. Depuis bientôt trois semaines je souffre d'une crise de rhumatisme de plus en plus aigüe qui a conduit les médecins à me mettre sous morphine à cause de l'intensité de la douleur... J'ai donc énormément de mal à écrire étant donné que mon problème est situé dans les bras et plus spécialement le bras droit (et je suis droitière pour que ce soit plus rigolo !)...

Ce soir, avec beaucoup de mal et l'aide de ma meilleure amie pourtant pas du tout fan de policier et donc de Castle par extension, je peux enfin vous mettre le chapitre ! En effet, je lui ai envoyé le chapitre afin qu'elle tape ce que je lui dictais via webcam pour me permettre d'avancer à un rythme normal ! Vive la technologie moi je dis !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 62 : Panique<strong>

-« Maman ? » demanda Sarah en se retournant pour découvrir la pièce vide derrière elle. « Papa ? Où Maman ? »

-« Je… Je ne sais pas Sarah, » répondit Castle en tentant de sourire pour ne pas inquiéter la fillette. « Elle a dû avoir besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose… Mère ? »

Martha entra alors dans la pièce et découvrit les efforts que faisait son fils afin de ne pas inquiéter Sarah. Immédiatement elle comprit ce que Castle lui demandait sans un mot.

-« Tu viens Munchkin ? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose… »

Sarah regarda son père qui acquiesça avec un sourire crispé puis glissa sa petite main dans celle tendue de Martha. Ainsi, Grand-Mère et petite-fille quittèrent la pièce. Alexandre pénétra alors dans la pièce pour voir son fils craquer complètement.

-« Oh fiston ! » s'exclama le médecin en se précipitant vers Castle.

-« C'est fichu Papa… J'ai voulu aller trop vite et maintenant je l'ai perdu… »

-« Richard, regarde-moi, » intima Alexandre. « Ta Kate est quelqu'un de bien et je reste persuadée que tout n'est pas perdu. Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour rassembler ses esprits. Son choc vient du fait qu'elle ne s'y attendait surement pas… Fais-lui confiance… »

-« Je sais que vous n'avez surement pas vraiment envie de me voir en ce moment, » fit Jim en s'approchant doucement. « Mais j'aimerai vous dire une chose fiston… »

-« Je n'ai rien à vous reprocher Jim… Ni même à Kate d'ailleurs… Je savais que c'était une possibilité. Je veux dire, je la connais et je connais une partie de ses peurs les plus intimes. C'est juste que… J'espérais vraiment que ce serait différent et qu'elle serait prête… »

-« Je crois que ma fille est prête Rick, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre. Elle a juste été submergée par ses émotions, ses peurs et ses angoisses… C'est tout nouveau pour elle de se laisser guider par l'amour et le bonheur. N'oubliez pas que, jusqu'à présent, elle n'a suivi comme ligne de vie la survie et la justice… »

-« Mais que puis-je faire pour l'aider ? Et puis… Et si elle ne revenait pas ? » commença à vraiment paniquer Castle. « Ça ne servirait plus à rien que je vive… »

-« Je vous interdis que dire ça Richard ! » s'écria Jim en s'approchant un peu plus de l'écrivain. « Je sais ce que c'est de perdre la femme qu'on aime, je veux dire vraiment la perdre sans espoir de jamais la revoir. »

-« Mais comment pourrais-je continuer à sourire et à vivre normalement après avoir eu un aperçu du bonheur, du réel bonheur… Comment avez-vous fait pour survivre à cette perte immense ? »

-« Au début, je me suis laissé aller. Le jour où j'ai compris à quel point je faisais souffrir ma fille, j'ai accepté son aide pour m'en sortir et aujourd'hui je suis heureux d'avoir réussi mon pari même si c'est un combat de tous les jours et que je sais que je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une rechute. »

-« Je ne sais pas comment vous faites… J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur en miettes. »

-« Fiston, regarde-moi, » fit alors Jim en se mettant à sa hauteur, passant inconsciemment au tutoiement. « Ma fille t'aime et doit être plus ou moins de le même état que toi. Elle est perdue et apeurée et je pense que sa réaction tenait plus du réflexe que de sa volonté… »

-« Vous croyez ? » demanda Castle plein d'espoir.

-« Rick, tu te rends compte des avancées gigantesques qu'a réalisé ma Katie ? Elle a décidé et ouvert son cœur à toi mais aussi au bonheur et à la vie… A la vraie vie ! Celle qui vient du cœur et non du cerveau. »

-« Et puis elle t'a suffisamment fait confiance pour se réfugier chez toi d'après ce que j'ai compris, » renchérit Alexandre. « Elle s'est montrée à toi dans toute sa faiblesse et ce n'est visiblement pas son habitude. »

-« Elle t'a emmené sur la tombe de Jo… Tu sais que tu es le premier qu'elle a présenté à sa mère ? Je pense que c'est quelque chose d'important et de significatif. »

-« Et il y a Sarah, cette magnifique enfant que vous souhaitez adopter. Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle abandonnerait ce projet ? Qu'elle abandonnerait votre fille ? »

-« Si elle ne veut plus de moi, je l'aiderai à adopter Princesse car c'est une merveilleuse Maman et je les laisserai vivre leurs vies ensemble. Ça me brisera le cœur mais je respecterai toujours son choix… »

C'est alors que Castle détourna les yeux et remarqua un gilet de Beckett qui trainait. Inspirant un bon coup, il se saisit de son ventre et se leva pour l'atteindre mais, à peine l'avait-il en main qu'il se sentit faible. Alexandre et Jim le rattrapèrent in extremis et l'aidèrent à s'allonger sur le lit.

-« Richard ! Ça va ? » demanda le médecin inquiet pour son fils.

-« Je suis juste fatigué… » soupira Castle en s'agrippant au gilet de Beckett. « La journée a été longue, c'est tout. »

-« Alors repose-toi. Tu as mal quelque part ? »

-« Non Père. Ma douleur n'est pas physique, » répondit l'écrivain en enfouissant son visage dans le vêtement et respirant l'odeur caractéristique de cerise de la femme qu'il aimait. « Tu me manques tellement… Je t'en prie, reviens… »

Jim et Alexandre s'assirent à côté du lit et restèrent silencieux à observer l'écrivain. Des larmes se mirent à ruisseler le long de son visage et il sortit l'écrin de sa poche, l'ouvrit et caressa la bague du bout des doigts.

-« Kate, » murmura l'écrivain perdu. « Je respecterai tous tes choix, quels qu'ils soient, mais je t'en prie reviens ! Où es-tu partie ? Cet hôpital est tellement grand que tu peux être n'importe où. Oh mon Dieu, Johanna, si vous pouviez m'aider… Veillez sur votre fille… Je vous en prie… »

Castle referma l'écrin et essuya ses larmes puis se mit à réfléchir longuement. Soudain, une pure terreur s'afficha sur son visage et il se tourna vers Jim.

-« Mais dites-moi Jim, si vous êtes avec moi, tout comme mon Père… Et que ma Mère s'occupe de Sarah… Qui est parti après Kate ? » s'écria l'homme en tentant de se lever. « Elle ne peut pas rester seule en ce moment. »

Jim et Alexandre se levèrent immédiatement et empêchèrent Castle de sortir de son lit mais l'écrivain se débattit au point de gémir de douleur. Le médecin appuya sur la sonnette et Jim accrocha le regard de celui qu'il considérait comme son 'futur gendre'.

-« Alexis est partie à la suite de ma Katie. Fais-lui confiance. Fais-leur confiance. »

-« Mais et si… »

-« Richard ! Calme-toi. Je te promets que, si ma fille ne revient pas avec Alexis, c'est moi qui irai la chercher par la peau des fesses. »

-« Hum… Ça doit faire mal ça, » ironisa Alexandre dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Maintenant fiston, tu n'as plus qu'à te reposer. Veux-tu que Sarah vienne te rejoindre ? »

-« S'il te plait. »

Jim alla chercher Martha et la fillette dans le couloir. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et se rapprocha du lit pour l'y déposer délicatement.

-« Va faire un gros câlin à Papa, Princesse. Il en a bien besoin... »

-« D'accord, » sourit l'enfant heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son père.

Sarah se blottit dans les bras de Castle qui retrouva un petit peu de sérénité en attendant le retour de Beckett.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	64. Discussion

**Chapitre 63 : Discussion**

Pendant ce temps, Alexis était partie à la suite de Kate dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle fit le choix de la laisser prendre un peu d'avance afin qu'elle puisse réfléchir et elle sourit en la voyant pousser la porte de la chapelle de l'établissement. Elle resta un moment sur le pas de la porte à l'observer, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à Beckett qui venait de faire souffrir son père encore plus que la dernière fois… Mais ce qu'Alexis vit lui fit prendre conscience que son père n'était pas leur seul à souffrir dans cette histoire. En effet, Beckett s'était avancée dans la pièce et avait rejoint le coin réservé à Marie. La jeune femme se laissa glisser le long du mur et rassembla ses genoux sous son menton.

-« Oh Maman aide-moi, » sanglota la jeune femme. « Je suis perdue et je crois que j'ai tout gâché avec Rick et pire que tout… Même si Rick parvient à me pardonner, je crois qu'Alexis m'en voudra à vie… Oh Maman… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là quand j'ai besoin de toi comme maintenant… »

Alexis était touché par la détresse évidente de Beckett et s'apprêtait à s'avancer lorsque la voix de la jeune femme se fit à nouveau entendre.

-« Je sais que ça fait un paquet de temps que je ne suis pas venue, que la dernière fois c'était pour vous reprocher la mort de Maman et vous criez que je vous détestais mais aidez-moi… Je vous en prie… »

Beckett prit alors l'une des petites bougies qui reposait sous l'icône et l'alluma.

-« Je vous promets de revenir avec le dollar nécessaire dès que possible, » murmura la jeune femme honteuse de se servir sans régler son dû.

L'aumônier qui avait assisté à l'ensemble de la scène s'apprêtait à s'approcher lorsqu'il repéra l'adolescente qui s'avançait timidement et s'asseyait à côté de la jeune femme avant de lui tendre deux billets de un dollar.

-« Je ne suis pas croyante mais j'aimerai que tu en allumes une seconde à la mémoire de ta maman. »

-« Alexis ? » s'étonna Beckett ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Je suis là pour prendre soin de toi pendant que Gramps aide Papa. Ça va ? »

-« Pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi après ce que je viens de faire ? » demanda Beckett en se laissant de nouveau aller à ses larmes.

-« Maman, regarde-moi. Je dois t'avouer que, lorsque tu es partie comme ça de la chambre après tous les efforts que Papa venait de fournir pour te faire une belle demande, mon premier sentiment a été de t'en vouloir mais j'ai vu et entendu tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette chapelle depuis que tu y a pénétré et j'ai compris ce que tu ressentais… » répondit Alexis avant de se blottir contre Beckett.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Beckett n'aient complètement mouillé le t-shirt de l'adolescente.

-« Maman… »

-« Alexis, je ne suis pas ta maman et, vu ce que je viens de faire à ton père, je ne serai bientôt plus rien… » fit Beckett complètement déprimée.

-« Ne crois pas ça. De un, si je dis que tu es ma mère c'est que je le pense même si je sais que ce n'est biologiquement pas le cas. Et de deux, Papa t'aime plus que tout au monde. »

-« Mais je ne suis bonne qu'à le faire souffrir… »

-« Honnêtement, je pense qu'à cet instant précis tu souffres plus que lui… »

-« Comment est-ce possible ? Je suis un monstre… »

-« Tu n'es pas un monstre Maman ! Tu as peur, je me trompe ? »

Beckett garda le silence mais ses yeux trahissaient les angoisses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

-« De quoi as-tu peur Maman ? D'être heureuse ? Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que ta maman t'a été arrachée et que, pour le moment, personne n'a pas trouvé les commanditaires de son meurtre que tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureuse… » dit Alexis en redressant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme avant de reprendre, ayant une intuition. « Et ce n'est pas parce que tu t'autorise le bonheur avec Papa, Sarah et moi que tu abandonnes pour autant ta Maman… »

-« Oh Alexis ! Je commence à comprendre mais c'est dur de changer… Et j'aimerai tellement perdre tous mes mauvais réflexes, toutes mes peurs et toutes mes angoisses… »

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur Maman ? »

-« De ne pas être à la hauteur. De ne pas être une bonne épouse. Une bonne mère… De tout gâcher… Et puis il y a mon travail aussi… Si je suis blessée ou pire tuée, je vous ferai subir la même perte que celle que j'ai vécu… Vous ne méritez pas de vivre ça… »

-« Et à part ça tu penses que tu ne seras pas une bonne mère, hein ? Maman, si tu partais aujourd'hui, là je t'en voudrais. En quelques semaines, tu es passée qu'une amie à une maman pour moi et je refuse de te perdre maintenant. Tu es importante pour moi autant que pour Sarah et Papa, » expliqua Alexis avant de reprendre la voix pleine d'émotions. « Peut-être même plus que pour eux… »

-« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ma Grande ? » s'étonna Beckett en regardant attentivement la jeune fille qui avait elle aussi les larmes aux yeux.

-« Je sais que tu aimes Papa de tout ton cœur et c'est quelque chose de très important pour moi. Mais, ton arrivée dans ma vie, c'est comme découvrir ce que c'est que d'avoir une vraie mère, présente et attentionnée. J'aime ma mère mais elle n'a et ne sera jamais ce que tu es pour Sarah… Ce que j'aimerai au fond de moi que tu sois aussi… »

-« Oh viens-là ma Chérie ! » s'exclama Beckett en dépliant ses jambes pour permettre à Alexis de vraiment se blottir contre elle. « Si tu le veux et si ton père est d'accord, je serai toujours là pour toi ma Grande. Tu es une jeune fille merveilleuse et ce serait un honneur pour moi. »

-« Papa ne va pas t'interdire quoi que ce soit Maman… Il t'aime et je suis sûre qu'il n'attend qu'une chose : ton retour et une réponse à sa question, » sourit Alexis.

-« J'ai tout gâché… Il ne me pardonnera jamais… »

-« Mais si Maman ! » répondit Alexis en se dégageant pour lui prendre son visage entre ses mains. « Il t'aime et serait prêt à décrocher la lune pour toi. Je crois même qu'il serait prêt à s'effacer si c'est ce que tu voulais… »

-« Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Je l'aime et je veux vivre avec lui ! Avec vous ! Et avoir ces enfants dont on rêve… »

-« Alors va le rejoindre Maman… Parle-lui… Explique–lui tes peurs… Tout va bien se passer… »

-« Je ne crois pas… » fit Beckett miséreuse.

-« Me permettez-vous ? » intervint alors l'aumônier qui n'avait rien manqué de leur échange.

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent surprises car elles se croyaient seule dans la chapelle.

-« J'étais là quand vous êtes arrivée Mademoiselle et je m'apprêtais à vous rejoindre lorsque cette jeune fille m'a devancé. Je sais que je ne vous connais pas et que je ne connais pas non plus le père de cette demoiselle mais je pense que vous devriez faire ce qu'elle dit. Je suis persuadé qu'elle a raison et qu'elle ne veut que votre bonheur. Un bonheur que vous méritez Mademoiselle, j'en suis persuadée. »

Beckett regarda Alexis qui hocha la tête, complètement d'accord avec ce que venait de dire l'homme de Dieu.

-« Fais-nous confiance, fais-lui confiance et surtout fais-toi confiance Maman. »

-« Où est Gramps ? » demanda alors Beckett.

-« Avec Papa. Même s'il est ton père, il savait qu'il serait plus utile auprès de Papa que de toi. Et puis moi, eh bien je pensais qu'il fallait que je te parle, que je te dise ce que je pense vraiment. »

-« Merci ma Grande. Merci pour tout. Et à vous aussi mon Père. Je vais aller rejoindre Rick maintenant… S'il veut vraiment de moi… » répondit timidement Beckett avant d'essayer de se lever. « Tu veux bien m'aider ma Grande ? Mon bras me fait un peu souffrir et je suis sûr que Pops n'apprécierait pas que je fasse un nouveau malaise parce que je me suis appuyée dessus. »

-« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en se levant et en tendant sa main à Beckett. « Je ne veux pas te rendre à Papa en mille morceaux moi. »

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à Beckett et, après un dernier regard à l'icône de Marie, les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la chapelle sous le regard attendri de l'aumônier.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	65. Craintes

**Chapitre 64 : Craintes**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alexis laissa Beckett devant la porte et pénétra dans la chambre pour trouver toute la famille qui attendait.

-« Lexis, où Maman ? » demanda Sarah en la voyant entrer.

-« Elle a besoin de parler un peu avec Papa mais seule. Tu veux bien venir avec moi Princesse ? On retrouvera Maman et Papa un peu plus tard. »

Sarah déposa un baiser sur la joue de Castle puis se retourna vers la rouquine pour lui tendre ses petits bras. Les deux filles sortirent suivies de leurs grands-parents et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs afin de se rendre à la cafétéria. Cependant, Beckett retint Alexandre par le bras.

-« Oui ? »

-« Comment va-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Beckett qui avait aperçu Castle allongé sur le lit.

-« Il se repose en ce moment et toi seule peut le faire se sentir mieux. Mais et toi ? »

-« Je ne serai pas contre un antidouleur à vrai dire… » rougit la jeune femme.

-« Je m'en charge. File le rejoindre maintenant, il a besoin de toi. »

Beckett remercia le médecin d'un sourire, souffla un bon coup et pénétra dans la chambre à pas de loups. Très mal à l'aise, elle observa d'abord la pièce en détails avant d'oser poser timidement ses yeux plein de larmes sur Castle allongé sur son lit et vêtu de sa tenue préférée. Incapable de soutenir son regard, la jeune femme baissa la tête, honteuse.

-« Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais Kate, » soupira Castle détestant la voir ainsi. « Approche s'il te plait. »

La jeune femme obéit mais n'osa pas aller plus loin que le fauteuil à côté du lit. Elle y prit place et le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Il ne fut brisé que par l'arrivée d'une infirmière avec un cachet pour Beckett. Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle repartit aussi rapidement et silencieusement qu'elle était venue.

-« Tu as mal ? » s'inquiéta Castle.

-« Comment… Comment peux-tu t'inquiéter pour moi après ce que je viens de te faire ? » demanda la jeune femme la voix éraillée par les larmes et l'émotion.

-« Parce que tu es tout pour moi et que, même si je respecterai toujours ton choix, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi. »

-« Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ton amour… Je ne fais que te faire souffrir… »

-« Ce n'est pas vrai car, même si tu me fais souffrir, tu me rends aussi tellement heureux. Depuis que tu es rentrée dans ma vie, tu as fait de moi un homme, un père et un écrivain meilleur. »

-« Je n'aurai jamais dû fuir comme ça Rick, » lâcha Beckett libérant l'ensemble de ses émotions alors que de nouvelles larmes franchissaient la barrière de ses paupières. « Je ne le voulais pas… Enfin… Je… C'était un… Un vieux réflexe… »

-« Oh Kate, je le sais ça. Je te connais et j'aurai dû attendre… Tu n'étais pas prête pour ça. C'est moi qui ai été impatient, comme toujours… »

-« Comment peux-tu dire que tu as été impatient Rick, » répondit au tac au tac la jeune femme. « Ca fait presque quatre ans que tu attends que je sois prête ! Et pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai été douée qu'à te faire souffrir… »

Castle se redressa difficilement sur son lit et Beckett remarqua tout de suite le rictus de douleur.

-« Tu as pris de quoi te soulager ? » s'inquiéta tout de suite la jeune femme en s'approchant et prenant instinctivement la main dans la sienne.

Ce geste réchauffa le cœur de Castle qui fit glisser son pouce sur le dos de sa main.

-« Père m'a donné un cachet. Il faut juste attendre qu'il fasse effet maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas… »

-« Parce que toi tu as le droit de t'inquiéter pour moi mais pas moi pour toi ? »

-« Euh… »

-« Rick, je t'aime du même amour que toi. Je… J'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai vu étendu au sol sans connaissance… Et quand Espo m'a dit que Lanie s'occupait de toi, j'ai cru… J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu toi aussi… Pour toujours… » craqua complètement Beckett en s'effondrant, la tête sur le lit.

-« Oh Kate ! Regarde-moi Chérie, » intima Castle en glissant sa main libre dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. « S'il te plait. »

Beckett obtempéra timidement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux tout aussi humide de l'écrivain.

-« Je sais que tu es terrifiée par tout ce qui arrive, tous ces changements mais je veux que tu comprennes une chose. Je ne te quitterai jamais de mon plein gré. Je te le promets… »

-« Always ? »

-« Always Kate, always… » affirma Castle en invitant Beckett à s'approcher de lui.

La jeune femme combla la distance qui la séparait de la tête de lit de son écrivain et s'assit précautionneusement à ses côtés. C'est alors qu'elle vit toute la profondeur de sa détresse dans ses yeux bleus.

-« Tu connais tout de mes peurs, de mes angoisses les plus profondes et je me rends compte que je ne connais presque rien de tes peurs à toi ni de tes angoisses… J'ai pourtant l'intuition que je t'ai blessé comme jamais… »

-« Viens contre moi… S'il te plait. Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de… De réussir à t'expliquer si je te sens loin de moi… »

-« Donne-moi juste le temps de m'installer de manière à ce que ni toi ni moi n'ayons mal et je suis toute à toi, » sourit Beckett en se levant pour joindre le geste à la parole.

Une fois installée dans les bras de Castle, la jeune femme garda le silence sachant que l'écrivain parlerait lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt à se confier. Les minutes passèrent et Beckett commençait à désespérer lorsque la voix éraillée de l'homme se fit entendre.

-« Tu te souviens de Kyra ? »

-« Oui, » répondit la jeune femme en se tendant légèrement. « Cette superbe jeune femme qui fut si importante pour toi. »

-« J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle était ma '_one and done_' et, lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de la laisser prendre de l'espace, j'ai eu très mal… Alors j'ai foncé tête baissée dans des relations qui n'avaient pas autant d'importance pour moi. Des relations qui, je le savais, ne me feraient pas souffrir autant que celle avec Kyra… Lorsque j'ai épousé Meredith puis Gina, c'était plus parce que cela semblait être la chose la plus logique à faire… La première parce qu'elle était enceinte et la seconde parce que ma fille avait besoin d'une mère… En fait, je suis restée très superficiel, je ne me suis pas pleinement investi avec chacune d'elles… Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre en fait… »

-« Je… Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire… J'ai utilisé cette méthode à plusieurs reprises depuis que je te connais… » avoua Beckett dans un souffle. « Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? Tu n'es absolument pas obligé de me répondre bien sûr… »

-« Pose toujours ta question… »

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Kyra exactement ? »

-« Un malentendu et ensuite une bonne dose de fierté mal placée… Elle m'a demandé de lui laisser du temps et moi j'ai pris ça pour un adieu… Elle attendait que je fasse un geste dans sa direction et, même si j'en ai eu conscience à un moment donné, j'avais trop souffert dans mon amour propre pour lui pardonner aussi facilement. Alors j'ai laissé le temps faire son œuvre… »

-« Et moi je t'ai fait encore plus souffrir que Kyra… » souffla Beckett alors que de nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. « J'ai vraiment tout gâché… »

La jeune femme se leva à nouveau et quitta le lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Castle l'observait, incapable de faire un geste de plus vers elle. Inconsciemment, il voulait qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il ressentait et à quel point elle lui avait fait mal.

-« Je… Je vais aller voir si ton père peut me trouver une chambre afin de te laisser tranquille, » souffla Beckett dans un sanglot avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. « Et je verrai avec Lanie si elle peut m'héberger en attendant que je trouve un nouvelle appartement. Si seulement… »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	66. La demande

**Chapitre 65 : La demande**

C'est alors qu'un énorme sanglot se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain et que Castle prit conscience du mal qu'il était en train de faire à la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

-« Mais quel con alors ! » marmonna-t-il en se redressant tant bien que mal.

Sans penser à la douleur qui lui vrillait le ventre, Castle fit basculer ses jambes dans le vide et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il souffla un bon coup jusqu'à faire passer le tournis qui l'avait pris à s'être levé trop rapidement. Les sanglots en provenance de la salle de bain lui donnèrent le courage nécessaire pour continuer sa progression.

-« Kate ? » appela timidement Castle en frappant à la porte qui les séparait.

-« Laisse-moi Rick… J'ai compris tu sais, » sanglota la jeune femme. « J'ai conscience d'avoir atteint ton point de non-retour… J'ai tout gâché… Définitivement… »

Castle n'attendit pas plus et ouvrit la porte manquant de faire tomber la jeune femme à la renverse.

-« Tu me fais un peu de place ? »

-« A quoi ça servirait… Retarder l'échéance ? »

-« Mais qu'ai-je fait… » murmura Castle en se laissant glisser le long du mur aux côté de Beckett.

La détresse dans sa voix fit se redresser la tête de Beckett. Ce qu'elle vit alors la surprit au plus haut point. En effet, Castle serrait les dents du fait de la douleur physique mais ses yeux laissaient transparaitre une véritable panique.

-« Rick ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal, c'est ça ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Alexandre ? » demanda Beckett en se redressant rapidement pour aller chercher de l'aide.

-« Comment peux-tu être aussi prévenante vis-à-vis de moi alors que tout ce que je cherchais à faire c'était de faire aussi mal que j'avais mal… Je n'avais pas compris que c'était déjà le cas… Je ne suis qu'un minable… »

-« Que veux-tu dire par là Rick ? Je ne comprends pas… » s'enquit la jeune femme en reprenant sa place face à l'écrivain et prenant son visage dans sa bonne main.

-« Je t'aime Kate et ton départ précipité de la chambre m'a fait mal… Pourtant j'ai été bien plus entouré que toi mais je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose, te faire aussi mal que moi… » avoua Castle penaud. « Je suis désolé… »

Beckett comprit alors que les mots de l'écrivain avaient dépassé ses pensées et qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle. Elle décida alors de prendre les choses en main… Après tout, c'était elle qui était à l'origine de tout ce fiasco…

-« Rick, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, » fit Beckett en plongeant sons regard humide dans celui de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. « Sache que, si ce que tu veux, c'est que je parte alors je le ferai. Mais si, tout au fond de toi, tu veux encore de moi, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire… Je veux poursuivre ce que tu m'as permis de découvrir… Je veux être heureuse auprès de toi, d'Alexis, de Sarah mais aussi de ces enfants dont on a parlé… Je veux être une femme, une épouse et une mère mais à l'unique condition… Que ce soit avec toi que je traverse cette aventure… »

-« Oh mon Dieu Kate ! Il faut qu'on sorte de cette salle de bain et maintenant ! »

-« Rick ? »

-« Je t'aime Kate et je refuse de t'exposer mes sentiments ici, sur le sol qu'une salle de bain. Laisse-moi faire les choses comme il faut. »

-« Oh Rick, » murmura Beckett alors que de nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. « Laisse-moi t'aider. »

La jeune femme aida donc l'écrivain à se lever puis à s'assoir sur le fauteuil. Pendant tout ce temps et malgré les paroles échangées dans la salle de bain, Beckett ne savait pas sur quel pied danser… Avait-elle vraiment tout perdu ou bien y avait-il encore une petite chance pour elle d'être heureuse ?

-« Kate, tu veux bien venir près de moi s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. « J'ai quelques petites choses à me faire pardonner… »

-« A te faire pardonner ? » s'étonna la jeune femme en obtempérant. « Tu te moques de moi là ? Regarde ce que tu as fait ! C'est superbe et moi je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de m'enfuir comme si… Comme si… »

-« Comme si tes peurs et tes angoisses reprenaient le dessus… Tu sais, je savais que c'était une possibilité lorsque j'ai mis en marche mon plan mais je n'avais pas imaginé que ça me ferait aussi mal et surtout à quel point j'aurai envie de me venger… C'était vraiment pathétique ce que je t'ai dit… Mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées dans l'unique but de te faire souffrir… »

-« On peut dire que tu as su les trouver… »

-« Kate, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. J'ai cru que Kyra était ma '_one and done_' et pourtant je ne lui ai pas couru après. Je l'ai regardé partir… Mais avec toi c'est différent. J'ai envie de me battre car c'est vraiment toi ma '_one and done_'… Tu comptes tellement pour moi Kate… »

-« Et tu comptes également pour moi, » souffla la jeune femme. « J'ai lutté contre mes sentiments pendant longtemps. Je n'ai plus envie de me cacher derrière le meurtre de ma mère… »

Un immense sourire fendit le visage de l'écrivain qui se leva doucement et tendit sa main à la jeune femme.

-« Si tu veux bien me faire le plaisir ? »

Avec un timide sourire, Beckett glissa son bras valide à celui de Castle et se laissa guider par l'écrivain jusqu'à la table. Il l'aida à y prendre place pour alla ouvrir la caisse contenant la nourriture. Il revint à table avec deux assiettes dont le contenu arracha un sourire à la jeune femme : son plat préféré de chez son traiteur chinois préféré !

-« Je sais que tu aurais sûrement préféré autre chose mais, après ce qui nous est arrivé dans mon bar, je n'ai plus envie de perdre une minute… Je t'aime tellement Kate… »

-« Rick ! Tu n'as pas encore compris que je me fichais complètement du où, du quand et du comment ? Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je ne veux plus avoir peur, je ne veux plus risquer de revivre ce que nous venons de traverser... »

-« Katherine Louise Beckett, » fit Castle la gorge nouée par l'émotion en sortant son précieux écrin de sa poche. « Me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma tendre épouse et la mère de nos enfant ? »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Rick… Oui ! » s'exclama Beckett alors que des larmes de joie cette fois-ci débordaient de ses yeux. « Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! »

Castle mit alors tant bien que mal un genou à terre et ouvrit l'écrin dévoilant un magnifique diamant monté sur un anneau d'or blanc. Beckett resta subjuguée devant la beauté de la bague et le sigle de son fabriquant.

-« Cartier ? Oh mon Dieu, Rick ! Mais comment ? Et quand ? »

-« Shh… » intima Castle en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa belle pour la faire taire puis il s'assit sur sa chaise et le prit sur ses genoux. « Pour répondre à ta première question, un jour, je suis passé devant chez Cartier et je n'ai pu détourner mes yeux de cette bague quand je l'ai vu… Elle te ressemble tellement que je n'ai pas pu résister. »

-« Et le quand ? » demanda Beckett suspicieuse.

-« Tu me promets que tu ne t'enfuiras pas ? » demanda Castle inquiet avant de la sentir déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou. « Tu te souviens l'enquête sur la bombe ? Je suis tombée dessus après que nous nous soyons séparés, la bombe désactivée… »

-« Mais j'étais avec Josh à ce moment-là ? » s'étonna Beckett en dévisageant Castle.

-« Je sais mais tu étais déjà gravée dans mon cœur comme ce '_always_' que j'ai fait graver sur ta bague… »

-« Je t'aime Rick ! Et j'ai encore plus hâte de rentrer à la maison maintenant… »

-« Kate, je sais que je ne devrais pas te mettre la pression mais… » commença Castle en se mordant la lèvre doucement.

-« Dis-moi tout Rick ! Tu peux tout me demander… »

-« J'aimerai… J'aimerai que nous n'attendions pas une éternité pour que tu deviennes ma femme… Quatre ans, c'est déjà assez long je trouve… »

-« Alors réfléchissons à une date car je n'ai pas non plus envie de perdre plus de temps… Surtout après la peur que tu m'as faite dans le Old Haunt et l'angoisse de ses dernières heures… Je t'aime Rick. »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	67. Bisous

**Chapitre 66 : Bisous**

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, tous les membres de la famille élargie pénétrèrent dans la chambre pour trouver Castle seul dans son lit, comme assommé.

-« Oh Richard Darling ! » s'exclama Martha en se méprenant sur l'attitude de son fils. « Vous allez trouver une solution Kate et toi, j'en suis sûre ! »

-« Hein ? Mais de quoi parles-tu Mère ? »

-« Eh bien… » commença la rouquine en observant la pièce autour d'elle.

Il restait quelques vestiges de la soirée de la veille : le bouquet de roses sur la table de nuit de Castle, les immenses sacs contenant les différentes fournitures qu'ils avaient apporté pas plus tard que la veille. C'est alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur une Beckett resplendissante.

-« Rick ! Ne me dis pas que tu continues à penser à ce qui a failli se passer hier ? » soupira la jeune femme en s'approchant du lit.

-« Et qu'a-t-il failli se passer hier Katie ? » demanda Jim inquiet de connaitre la réponse qu'ils attendaient tous.

-« Maman ! » s'exclama Sarah en se précipitant vers la jeune femme. « Câlin ? »

-« Hey Princesse, c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas trop vu hier après notre promenade. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »

-« Vi ! Gros câlin à Papa triste. Va mieux aujourd'hui ? » s'inquiéta la fillette en jetant un regard à Castle.

-« Ne t'en fais pas ma Princesse, Papa et Maman ont beaucoup parlé hier soir, » sourit Beckett en caressant la joue de sa fille pour la rassurer.

-« Oh ! » s'exclama alors Sarah en ouvrant de grands yeux émerveillés. « Joli ! »

-« Tu trouves ? » demanda Beckett un immense sourire aux lèvres et jetant un regard plein de tendresse à Castle. « C'est Papa qui me l'a offert. »

Sarah prit la main gauche de la jeune femme dans la sienne et commença à examiner son annulaire sous toutes ses coutures.

-« Oh mon Dieu Darling ! Elle est magnifique ! » s'exclama à son tour Martha en posant un main sur son cœur. « Je peux la voir ? »

-« Mère ! Laisse Kate respirer veux-tu ? » sourit Castle en la voyant se précipiter vers sa toute nouvelle fiancée.

-« Richard ! Ça fait des mois que je sais où elle est rangée et je n'ai pas craqué alors, maintenant qu'elle est publique, laisse-moi au moins la voir ! » répliqua Martha exaspérée par l'attitude de son fils. « Oh mon Dieu mon fils ! Tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié ! Cette bague est magnifique ! Bienvenue dans la famille Kate ! »

Martha prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra comme une mère avec sa fille.

-« Tu rends mon petit heureux et c'est le plus important. Tu es celle qui est faite pour lui mais aussi pour Alexis. Tu as passé plus de temps avec elle, pour elle, ces quatre dernières années que sa propre mère au cours de toute sa vie… Je te les confie sans aucune peur. Prends soin d'eux… »

-« C'est promis Martha, » répondit Beckett émue et embrassant à son tour la rouquine. « Et merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi également… »

Tout le monde s'embrassa chaleureusement jusqu'à ce que Rick ne se tourne vers Esposito.

-« Et dis-moi Bro… En un an, Ryan et moi nous sommes passés la corde au cou et toi tu t'es rapproché qu'une certaine médecin légiste… Cela t'aurait-il donné quelques idées ? » sourit Castle fier de lui.

-« Rick ! Lâche-les un peu ! Ils n'ont pas le même passif que nous, » sourit Beckett en le blottissant dans les bras de son fiancé.

-« Moi il y a une chose qui me tracasse, » intervint alors Alexis qui était restée bien silencieuse depuis leur arrivée dans la chambre. « Maman porte une belle bague et tout le monde est content mais… »

-« Oui ma Grande ? »

-« Je suis inquiète… Tout le monde s'est embrassé sauf vous deux et Papa faisait vraiment une drôle de tête quand on est arrivés… »

-« Oh vi ! Bisou ! Bisou ! » s'exclama Sarah en sautant sur place.

-« S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir les filles mais n'allez pas vous plaindre ensuite si nous en profitons… » répondit Castle au tac au tac en approchant le visage de la jeune femme du sien pour y déposer un tendre baiser.

Heureuse et se sentant libre, Beckett prit l'initiative d'approfondir leur baiser et le couple s'y perdit avec bonheur. Ce furent les sifflets de Ryan et Esposito qui les ramenèrent à la réalité.

-« Wow ! Ok ! Je ne dirai plus rien, » sourit Alexis. « Ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça Maman. Tu m'as fait peur hier… »

-« Dis donc Pumpkin, depuis quand tu appelles Kate Maman ? Je veux dire de manière aussi exclusive. »

-« Depuis que j'ai réalisé que, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ta vie, elle était plus présente pour moi que ma propre mère. Pour moi, elle mérite plus ce titre que Maman. »

-« Je suis fier de toi Lex… »

-« Pas autant que moi Papa. Maman et toi vous mérites d'être heureux. »

L'adolescente se blottit dans les bras de son père avant de rejoindre celui valide de Beckett. Sarah en profita pour monter sur le lit avec l'aide d'Alexandre et prit sa place contre son père.

-« Dis Pops, quand est-ce que Papa et Maman vont pouvoir sortir d'ici ? »

-« Le kiné qui est passé ce matin a été plus que satisfait de son bon rétablissement. Etant donné que je vais prendre un peu de congés pour vous aider, votre sortie va être avancée à demain, en fin de matinée. »

-« C'est super ! » s'exclama Alexis. « Mais il faut qu'on se dépêche de tout organiser alors. »

-« Comme si la maison avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, » sourit Beckett en empêchant la jeune fille de quitter le cocon de ses bras.

-« Sans que ce soit le capharnaüm, un bon coup de rangement me paraît nécessaire avant votre retour, » sourit Martha. « Et puis il va falloir s'organiser un peu mieux si on veut tous rester… »

-« Vous dormez encore tous les deux au loft ? » questionna Castle à l'intention de son père et de son beau-père.

-« C'était plus simple comme ça mais, maintenant que vous rentrez à la maison, je vais reprendre le chemin de chez moi, » sourit Jim.

-« En fait, j'aimerai bien que tu restes un peu avec nous Papa… J'aimerai pouvoir discuter avec toi de ton mariage avec Maman… Tu sais… »

-« Je répondrai à toutes tes questions du mieux que je pourrai ma Katie, je te le promets. Et j'ai aussi quelques petites choses que ta mère a gardées pour toi… »

-« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Beckett surprise.

-« Oui, j'ai un carton bien caché à mon appartement. Jo m'en aurait voulu si tu étais tombée dessus avant le moment opportun. C'est la seule chose que j'ai réussi à bien faire après son décès… »

-« Tu as réussi plein d'autres choses Papa alors cesse de te culpabiliser et viens m'embrasser, » répondit Beckett émue. « Et j'ai hâte de découvrir ce que Maman et toi me réserviez comme surprise… »

Passé ce moment de pure émotion, tout le monde se mit à discuter de tout et de rien, passant un très agréable moment ensemble. Mais, bien trop tôt vint le moment pour tout le monde de partir.

-« Veux pas rentrer ! » s'exclama Sarah dès qu'elle comprit qu'ils allaient partir.

-« Princesse, regarde-moi. Ce soir c'est la dernière fois que tu pars d'ici sans nous. Demain, Maman et moi nous rentrons à la maison. »

-« Vrai ? » demanda la fillette les yeux pétillant de joie.

-« Oui Sarah, c'est vrai. Demain midi nous serons tous à la maison pour déjeuner mais sache que Papa et moi serons un peu fatigués. D'accord ? »

La fillette hocha vivement la tête en tendant ses bras en direction de Martha. La joie de Sarah était communicative et tout le monde quitta le couple dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	68. Réflexions

**Chapitre 67 : Réflexions**

Une fois seuls dans la chambre, Beckett se blottit dans les bras de Castle.

-« Dis-moi Rick, j'aimerai que tu me fasses une promesse. »

-« Tout ce que tu veux… »

-« J'aimerai que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser, tout comme moi, et qu'on commence à vivre notre vie de couple et de famille sereinement. »

-« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » s'étonna Castle en se tournant légèrement pour regarder sa fiancée dans les yeux.

-« Peut-être parce que tout le monde a cru en arrivant tout à l'heure que rien ne s'était bien terminé ! Rien qu'en voyant ton air coupable ! Je t'aime Rick et je ne veux plus que personne n'ait de doutes sur nous et notre amour. Je veux qu'on soit guider par l'amour que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre… »

-« Oh ! Mais où est passé la Kate Beckett que je connais ? Qu'as-tu fait d'elle ? »

-« Elle est toujours là mais elle a décidé qu'elle avait le droit au bonheur et que ce bonheur ne signifiait pas trahir ou abandonner sa mère, » répondit Beckett avec émotion.

-« Je suis fier de toi Kate, tellement fier de la femme que tu es… »

Le couple échangea alors un tendre baiser puis Beckett posa son menton sur l'épaule de Castle.

-« Comment vois-tu notre mariage ? »

-« Je n'ai pas envie de quelque chose d'immense. Juste toi et moi et nos familles… Mais tu as peut-être imaginé ton mariage autrement toi…C'est différent pour toi, tu n'as jamais vécu ça. »

-« C'est vrai qu'avec Maman, on discutait mariage de princesse et tout le tralala… Comme toutes les petites filles et leur maman je pense… »

-« Dis donc Mademoiselle Beckett, je croyais que vous n'aviez jamais fait ça ? » la taquina gentiment Castle.

-« Tu veux savoir oui ou non ? » lança la jeune femme avec un regard noir. « Parce que je ne pouvais pas te dévoiler tous mes secrets non plus ! »

-« Tous tes secrets ? Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ? »

-« Castle ? » intima Beckett en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu veux vraiment savoir ou je me tais définitivement ? »

-« Ok ! Ok ! Alors qu'imaginiez-vous exactement dans ces moment-là ? » demanda Castle curieux.

-« Une immense salle pleine de monde et moi dans la même robe que Sissi… Tu sais la princesse autrichienne… Mon père me guidait jusqu'à l'autel et mon prince charmant dans son beau costume m'y attendait tout sourire… Après il y avait une immense réception et surtout un bal sans fin… »

-« Je ne te connaissais pas ce côté… Fleur bleue ? »

-« Rick ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en le frappant doucement. « Je ne te permets pas de te moquer de mes rêves de petite fille ! »

-« Je ne me moque pas ! Je découvre une autre facette de la personnalité de ma magnifique fiancée… »

-« Hum… Bien rattrapé… » sourit légèrement Beckett avant de poursuivre, sérieuse. « Après le décès de Maman, tout a changé… Mes rêves se sont effondrés et je n'ai plus les mêmes envies qu'à l'époque. »

-« Alors de quoi as-tu envie exactement ? »

-« Rien de fastueux. Quelque chose de simple et d'intime… Avec uniquement les personnes qui comptent pour nous… Toi, moi, les filles, nos parents et nos amis les plus proches… »

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi là-dessus. J'ai eu mon lot de mariages gigantesques et ce n'est pas ce qui compte. Ce qui compte c'est la profondeur de nos sentiments. Tu es ma '_one and_ _done_' Kate et je ne veux pas gâcher les choses entre nous. »

-« Je ne veux pas non plus gâcher ce que nous avons. D'autant que je sais au plus profond de moi que tu es aussi mon '_one and_ _done_' Rick… Mes peurs et mes angoisses nous ont déjà fait perdre assez de temps comme ça. Quand voudrais-tu que nous nous marions ? »

-« Ça fait déjà presque quatre ans que nous jouons au chat et à la souris… Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre encore des années… »

-« Et moi je n'ai pas envie d'attendre ne serait-ce que la nouvelle année… » avoua Beckett rougissante.

-« Pardon ? » s'étonna Castle en se redressant brusquement ce qui lui arracha un léger gémissement de douleur.

-« Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre la nouvelle année, » répéta Beckett en obligeant son fiancé à se détendre. « Lorsque ces connards ont fait irruption dans le Old Haunt et t'ont tiré dessus, j'ai cru que mon cœur avait cessé de battre. Je veux vivre le bonheur d'être ta femme, je veux tout avec toi… J'ai eu tellement peur de n'avoir jamais l'occasion de te dire à quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu es important pour moi, à quel point tu me rends meilleure… »

-« Je crois que j'ai une petite idée sur la profondeur de tes sentiments… D'autant que, sinon, tu ne porterais pas cette bague à ton doigt et je ne pourrais pas clamer haut et fort que tu es ma fiancée, ma future femme ! »

-« Je t'aime tellement Rick, » répondit Beckett en embrassant l'écrivain avec passion.

Le baiser s'intensifia jusqu'à ce que l'oxygène ne devienne rare et que le manque ne les oblige à se séparer. Ils restèrent front contre front un long moment jusqu'à ce que Castle ne reprenne la parole pensant à quelque chose…

-« Kate, je suis plus que d'accord pour qu'on se marie rapidement mais il y a une chose qu'il faut qu'on fasse rapidement. »

-« Laquelle ? »

-« On ne peut pas se marier sans demander à Ryan et Jenny si ça les dérange. Ce sont eux qui sont censés se marier d'ici quelques semaines… Pas nous… »

-« Tu as raison, » répondit Beckett en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « On ne peut pas gâcher leur moment… »

-« Mais si on fait quelque chose de totalement différent et qu'on a leur accord, on se marie avant la fin de cette année ? » demanda Castle plein d'espoir.

-« Oui ! Oui, oui, oui ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais commencer 2012 en tant que femme mariée ! » exulta la jeune femme rayonnante de joie. « As-tu des nouvelles en ce qui concerne notre demande d'adoption ? »

-« Pas encore mais nous n'allons pas tarder à avoir la visite d'une assistante sociale je pense… Tu es prête pour ça ? »

-« Plus que jamais ! Que penses-tu du samedi 31 décembre pour notre mariage ? Comme ça on commencerait l'année en beauté ? »

-« Oh ma Kate… Si on se marie à cette date, on commencera notre vie de couple marié en étant séparé… » soupira Castle déçu.

-« Pourquoi donc ? »

-« Gina a prévu dix jours de promotion début janvier… Je dois partir dès le 1er janvier au soir pour une tournée promotionnelle qui ne me fera revenir à New York que pour le mariage de Ryan et Jenny… »

-« Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux rien y changer ? »

-« Non. C'était la condition pour que je puisse revenir travailler avec toi en septembre. Ma tournée n'était pas terminée à ce moment-là, » expliqua Castle avant de reprendre en la voyant à deux doigts de dire quelque chose. « Mais c'est ce que je voulais faire ! C'était important pour moi de revenir malgré la colère que je ressentais alors pour toi. Et j'ai bien fait, non ? »

-« Je t'aime tellement Rick… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter… »

-« Tu es toi, c'est tout. Mais, pour le mariage, ça nous ramène au samedi 24 décembre… Ça ne fait pas un peu cliché ? »

-« Je m'en fiche et ça rendra la fête encore plus belle, non ? » fit Beckett taquine avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Donc on part là-dessus ? Si Ryan et Jenny n'y voient aucun inconvénient, on se mare à Noël ? »

-« Adjugé ! Je suis un homme heureux, si tu savais à quel point ! »

-« Pas autant que moi Rick… Pas autant que moi… Dormons maintenant. Il faut que nous soyons en forme pour le grand retour à la maison demain… »

Avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, le couple s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs rêves peuplés de leur vie commune future…

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	69. Home Sweet Home !

**Chapitre 68 : Home Sweet Home !**

-« Allez, courage Papa ! Plus que quelques pas et tu seras au canapé ! » encouragea Alexis alors que son père perdait quelque peu de ses couleurs. « Tu y es presque ! »

-« Que puis-je faire pour toi Richard ? » s'enquit Martha inquiète.

-« Rien Mère, » grogna Castle se concentrant sur la distance qui lui restait à parcourir.

Après quelques secondes d'efforts supplémentaires, Alexandre aida son fils à s'assoir doucement. L'écrivain était à bout de force mais rapidement un sourire illumina son visage.

-« Ca va Rick ? » demanda Beckett en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-« Mieux maintenant que je suis chez moi, dans mon canapé, avec ma famille autour de moi et ma fiancée dans mes bras… »

-« Tu es bien éloquent tout d'un coup… » marmonna Martha.

-« Je suis désolé Mère, je n'aurai pas dû te parler comme ça… » s'excusa Castle auprès de sa mère. « Mais ce n'était pas trop le moment… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas Richard Darling, je comprends, » répondit Martha en glissant une main dans les cheveux de son fils. « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous deux en attendant le déjeuner ? »

-« Si ça ne te dérange pas Mère, » fit Castle en étouffant un bâillement. « Je vais essayer de me reposer un peu. Le retour a été plus éprouvant que je pensais… »

-« Et pour toi Maman ? » demanda Alexis en se tournant vers la jeune femme blottie dans les bras de son père. « Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

-« Non ma Grande ! Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Alexis s'assit alors précautionneusement à droite de son père et se blottit contre lui.

-« Tu me dis si je te fais mal, hein Papa ? »

-« Ne t'en fais pas Pumpkin. Tu sais comment te positionner de sorte à ne pas appuyer sur mon ventre donc tout va bien. Et j'aime t'avoir dans mes bras… »

Alexis attrapa le plaid qui reposait à côté d'elle puis recouvrit avec les jambes de Castle et Beckett avant de glisser sa tête sous le bras droit de son père.

-« Ça fait du bien de vous savoir tous les deux suffisamment en forme pour être avec nous à la maison. Vous m'avez manqué… » soupira l'adolescente en écoutant attentivement les battements forts et réguliers du cœur de son père.

Martha, Jim et Alexandre observèrent un instant la petite famille avec un sourire attendri puis, sans un mot, se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour finir de préparer le déjeuner. Le médecin remarqua tout de suite que la rouquine était préoccupée par l'état de faiblesse de son fils, aussi s'approcha-t-il d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-« Ne t'en fais pas Martha. C'est normal ce qui lui arrive. Richard et Kate sont sortis un peu plus tôt que prévu de l'hôpital car je suis présent auprès d'eux. Et pour notre fils, c'est la première fois qu'il sortait de sa chambre. Alors le retour jusqu'au loft lui fait l'effet d'un véritable marathon. Mais il va vite récupérer. Il est en forme. »

-« Merci Alexandre, » soupira Martha en se blottissant contre le médecin. « Je suis heureuse de ne pas être seule pour faire face à tout ça… »

Jim sourit en voyant la proximité des parents de Castle avant de se tourner vers le frigidaire pour en sortir tout ce qu'il fallait pour le repas de fête qu'ils avaient prévu.

Pendant ce temps, Sarah avait disparu depuis qu'Alexis avait pris sa place dans les bras de leur père et personne ne s'en était vraiment rendu compte jusqu'à ce que Castle et Beckett ne la sente se glisser sous le plaid entre eux. Après quelques contorsions, sa petite tête de chipie sortit bientôt avec un regard de chien battu digne des plus grands moments de Castle.

-« Câlin ? »

-« Allez, viens-là Princesse, » sourit Beckett en se décalant légèrement pour faire de la place à la fillette avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « Mais tu sais que Papa et moi sommes encore très fatigués donc il faut que tu sois sage et que tu fasses attention à ne pas nous faire mal. On est bien d'accord ? »

-« Vi ! » murmura Sarah en trouvant sa place au milieu d'eux.

Castle sourit en se rendant compte que leur retour à la maison avait également été éprouvant pour les filles. En effet, Alexis somnolait doucement sur son épaule et Sarah venait de s'endormir profondément entre eux à peine avait-elle glissé son pouce dans sa bouche.

-« Je crois que certaines personnes se sont fait du soucis… » sourit l'écrivain en caressant doucement les cheveux des filles.

-« Il est vrai que, depuis quelques semaines, rien ne nous est épargné… J'espère qu'on va pouvoir inverser la tendance pour que tout le monde se sente mieux et que Sarah redevienne une petite fille comme toutes les autres de son âge… »

-« En tout cas, on va tout faire pour Kate, je te le promets, » affirma Castle avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa promise.

-« Ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi en tout cas. Et je dois dire que les quelques aménagements qu'ils ont fait ici sont de très bon goût. »

-« J'aime voir tes affaires au milieu des miennes. Je me sens encore plus chez nous et à ma place. J'espère de tout mon cœur que c'est définitif… Je ne veux plus te perdre Kate, plus jamais… »

-« Moi non plus Rick. Je t'aime. »

Pendant de longues minutes, le couple discuta jusqu'à ce que Morphée ne vienne les prendre par surprise, un fin sourire sur leurs lèvres. C'est blottis les uns contre les autres que Jim les découvrit une heure plus tard en allant ouvrir la porte d'entrée du loft à leurs amis.

-« Bonjour Jim ! Alors ? Comment vont-ils ? » s'empressa de demander Gates en pénétrant dans la pièce aussitôt suivie par Esposito, Ryan, Lanie et Jenny.

-« Shh… Ils vont bien. Ils se sont juste endormis dans les bras les uns des autres. Je pense que ça leur fait du bien à tous les quatre, » sourit Jim attendri.

-« Et on va manger quand alors ? » demanda Esposito.

-« Javi ! » s'exclama Lanie en frappant légèrement le latino. « Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ton estomac ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

-« Bah quoi ! C'est important non ? »

-« Espo ! Cabrón ! » grogna la voix éraillée de Beckett depuis le salon. « Tu n'es pas au self ici : Si tu n'es pas content et que tu ne peux pas attendre, va au restaurant mais… Fiche-nous la paix ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire et pénétra dans le salon après s'être débarrassé de leurs vêtements. Gates, Lanie et Jenny se rendirent à la cuisine aider Martha et Alexandre vint rejoindre le groupe pour discuter un moment.

-« Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais, si on veut manger, il va falloir mettre la table ! » annonça alors Jim se levant en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Allez, si on s'y met tous, on aura plus vite terminé. »

-« Ryan, tu peux rester un instant s'il te plait ? » demanda alors Beckett décidant de saisir l'occasion qui se présentait. « Je voudrai voir un truc avec toi. »

-« Bien sûr, » sourit l'Irlandais en restant en arrière.

-« Pff ! C'est toujours les mêmes qui sont privilégiés ! » râla Esposito.

-« Tu connais la direction de la sortie Espo si ça ne te plait pas ! » lança la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin. « Oh et pendant que tu vas à la cuisine, tu peux demander à Jenny de nous rejoindre ? Merci ! »

-« T'aider Baby ! » fit alors la voix fluette de Sarah en glissant sa petite main dans celle d'Esposito. « Viens ! »

Le latino quitta le salon en râlant pour la forme et fut bientôt remplacé par la silhouette de Jenny.

-« Vous n'avez faite demandé ? »

-« Approche Jenny, Rick et moi on aurait quelque chose à vous demander… » fit Beckett en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	70. Permission

**Chapitre 69 : Permission**

-« Il y a un problème Boss ? » demanda Ryan en s'asseyant avec Jenny face au couple.

-« Kevin, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit à titre professionnel qu'ils nous aient demandé de rester… Sinon c'est Javier qui serait à tes côtés et non moi, » sourit Jenny avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Beckett. « Déjà des angoisses de jeunes fiancés ? »

-« Jen' » intervint Ryan avant même que quiconque ouvre la bouche dans la pièce. « Laisse-moi te rappeler que ça fait quatre ans qu'ils se tournent autour, qu'ils jouent au chat et à la souris et se disent 'je t'aime, moi non plus' alors laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas un titre officiel de 'fiancés' qui va faire flipper 'Mom and Dad' ! »

-« Mon and Dad ? » s'étonna la jeune femme en foudroyant l'Irlandais du regard.

-« Quoi ? Comme si vous ne le saviez pas depuis le temps ! » tenta de se justifier Ryan en jetant un regard d'appel au secours à sa fiancée.

-« Peut-être ont-ils besoin de pistes ou d'informations pour les préparatifs de mariage ? Je peux vous mettre en contact avec notre organisatrice de mariage si vous voulez, c'est une perle ! »

-« Je te rappelle qu'ils viennent juste de sauter le pas ! Laisse-les un peu respirer ! Ils ont bien le temps de penser à tout ça, voyons ! »

Castle se tourna alors vers Beckett, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

-« On pourrait peut-être vous expliquer… » fit alors l'écrivain plein de malice en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa fiancée. « Mais c'est vraiment plus drôle de vous laisser chercher comme ça ! »

-« Rick… » sourit Beckett avant de regarder Jenny et Ryan avec une légère gêne. « C'est très gentil à toi de nous proposer de contacter ton organisatrice de mariage mais… »

-« Mais ? » s'impatienta Ryan surpris de voir Beckett ainsi.

-« Ryan, tu veux savoir ou pas ? » demanda Castle. « Parce que sinon, tu peux toujours aider à mettre la table vu que tu connais le chemin de la cuisine… »

-« En fait, » lâcha Beckett brusquement en un souffle. « Ça risque d'être un peu court pour faire les choses normalement… »

-« Pardon ? » s'exclamèrent Ryan et Jenny d'une seule et même voix en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Gênés, Beckett et Castle ne dirent rien et attendirent la suite des questions qui allaient inévitablement suivre.

-« Comment ça 'un peu court' ? »

Castle prit une profonde inspiration et raffermit la pression de sa main sur Beckett avant de se lancer en regardant le couple.

-« Voilà. Kate et moi avons déjà commencé à parler un peu de notre mariage et il y a une chose qu'on aimerait mais qu'on ne pourra pas faire sans votre accord. »

-« Notre accord ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas… » s'étonna Ryan.

-« Nous avons tous les deux émis le souhait de nous marier rapidement, » avoua Beckett.

-« Qu'entendez-vous par 'rapidement' ? » demanda Jenny en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Que diriez-vous si nous vous annoncions que nous aimerions nous marier cette année ? »

-« En 2012 ? »

-« Non, cette année. Entre maintenant et le 31 décembre… » lâcha Castle incertain.

-« Et comme votre mariage est prévu depuis pas mal de temps, » s'empressa d'ajouter Beckett mal à l'aise. « Nous ne voudrions pas que vous preniez mal la chose… »

-« On ne veut pas vous couper l'herbe sous le pied soyez en certain. C'est juste qu'on n'a pas envie d'attendre… »

-« Mais on comprendrait que vous ne souhaiteriez rien changer. »

-« Quoiqu'il arrive, on respectera votre choix, c'est promis… »

Ryan et Jenny échangèrent un regard avant d'exploser de rire devant l'angoisse évidente du couple.

-« Laissez-nous récapituler… Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous souhaitez vous marier d'ici au Nouvel An et vous voulez notre permission pour ça ? »

-« En gros… Oui, » marmonna Beckett en s'agrippant désespérément à la main de Castle sous la couverture.

-« Vous savez que vous me faites rire ! C'est adorable ! » s'exclama Jenny avant de s'approcher pour s'assoir à côté de la jeune femme. « Comme si cela nous dérangeait ! Depuis que je connais Ryan, je n'entends parler que de votre couple ! Pas vrai Kevin ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça changerait que vous vous mariez une semaine ou deux avant nous, sérieux ? » détourna l'Irlandais en rougissant légèrement. « L'essentiel c'est que vous soyez heureux ! Vous nous auriez demandé si vous pouviez vous marier en même temps que nous je ne dis pas mais là ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ! »

Les visages de Beckett et Castle s'illuminèrent d'un immense sourire alors que des larmes de bonheur emplirent les yeux de la jeune femme.

-« Merci… » souffla le couple plein d'émotion.

-« Et vous avez déjà une date en tête ? Une idée ? » demanda Jenny avide de réponse.

-« On a déjà choisi une date mais c'est tout. On a encore pas mal de choses à voir en peu de temps mais on aimerait pouvoir le faire entre nous deux… Vous comprenez ? » demanda Beckett inquiète de leur réaction.

-« Ne vous en faites pas, on sait ce que c'est que les membres de la famille impatient de tout savoir et de tout connaitre, » sourit Ryan. « Avec nous, votre secret sera bien gardé jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de le révéler à tous. »

-« Merci Ryan, » sourit Beckett, détendue pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

-« Pas de problème Boss. Je suis ravi pour vous deux. Vous méritez de connaitre ce bonheur. »

C'est alors que de légers coups se firent entendre et qu'Alexandre arriva vers eux.

-« Le déjeuner est prêt. Vous avez terminé ? »

-« Bien sûr Père. Tu veux bien m'aider à rejoindre la table s'il te plait ? »

-« Bien sûr fiston, » répondit Alexandre avec un sourire. « Ryan, vous voulez bien aider Kate ? Je ne voudrai pas qu'elle ait un problème avant de manger. »

-« Alexandre ! » râla Beckett en roulant des yeux.

-« Ah non hein ! Tu m'as déjà fait un malaise, tu ne m'en feras pas un deuxième ! Je suis responsable de vous ! »

-« Père ! Laisse-la tranquille ! »

-« Ah oui ? Et qui va me remonter les bretelles si sa belle tourne de l'œil encore une fois ? Toi ! Alors maintenant vous m'écoutez tous les deux ! »

La petite troupe arriva doucement mais surement autour de la table et s'installa au milieu de la famille et des amis.

-« Bon alors, c'est quoi toutes ces cachotteries ? » lança Esposito en guise de toast.

-« Shut up Espo et mange ! » répondit Beckett avec un regard noir ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	71. Un lieu

**Chapitre 70 : Un lieu**

Ce soir-là, après une après-midi éprouvante et émouvante pour le jeune couple de fiancés, Beckett et Castle retrouvèrent avec bonheur l'intimité de leur chambre.

-« C'était épique, » soupira la jeune femme en s'asseyant à côté de l'écrivain.

-« A qui le dis-tu ! » sourit l'homme en faisant glisser sa main le long de la joue de sa fiancée. « Alors c'est parti ? On se marie le 24 décembre ? »

-« Si tu es toujours d'accord… »

-« Katherine Louise Beckett, je t'interdis de commencer à douter ! Je t'aime et je veux vraiment que tu deviennes ma femme. Tu me fais peur quand tu me parles comme ça… »

-« Je t'aime aussi Rick, de tout mon cœur. C'est juste que… J'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser que ce n'est pas un rêve merveilleux mais la réalité ! »

-« Et si on rentrait dans le concret, ça t'aiderait ? » demanda Castle en observant la jeune femme se déshabiller pour se préparer doucement pour la nuit.

-« As-tu en tête ? demanda la jeune femme en lui faisant face. « Tu veux bien m'aider à enfiler mon t-shirt ? »

-« Approche. Dieu que tu es belle… »

-« Rick ! »

-« Bon d'accord, je me tais ! » sourit l'écrivain avant de se reprendre. « Alors, y a-t-il un endroit où tu aimerais que nous nous marions ? »

-« Etant donné le peu de temps qu'il nous reste que six petites semaines avant la date fatidique, il faut que ce soit un endroit assez grand pour nous accueillir tous mais qui reste aussi discret pour ne pas qu'on ait tous ces vautours de la presse à nos trousses… »

-« Rien qu'à voir ton expression, je peux dire que tu penses à un endroit en particulier, je me trompe ? »

-« Aussi bizarre que cela puisse te paraitre et malgré tous les sentiments contraires que je ressens vis-à-vis de ce lieu, je pensais qu'on pourrait passer les fêtes de fin d'année dans ta maison des Hamptons, » risqua Beckett avec une petite grimace.

Castle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris mais ne dit rien, attendant de voir ce que sa fiancée allait encore lui dévoiler.

-« Tu comprends, je n'ai pas envie de me marier ici, à New York… J'ai envie de calme et de romantisme… Après tout, ce sera mon unique expérience de mariage… »

-« Et ma maison au bord de la plage est en effet un endroit idéal ! D'autant que c'est libre et plutôt désertique en cette période de l'année…, » sourit l'écrivain en la voyant s'installer à côté de lui dans le lit avant de poursuivre, bien décidé de la taquiner un peu. « Et puis, le lit y est très confortable… »

-« Richard Edgar Castle ! Tu as de la chance que mon Glot soit bien sagement rangé dans le coffre-fort ! » s'emballa Beckett en se redressant pour lui faire face, le regard noir de fureur et de jalousie.

-« Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda innocemment l'écrivain.

-« Si jamais ce lit est encore présent dans la chambre principale, mariée ou pas, je refuse de pénétrer dans cette pièce ! Je refuse de passer après ton ex-femme ! »

-« Serais-tu jalouse ma Chérie ? »

-« Rick ! On est en train de parler de notre mariage et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à me lancer à la figure, c'est ta dernière escapade avec ton ex-femme ! »

Castle réagit alors rapidement quand il vit la jeune femme commencer à s'éloigner de lui. Faisant fi de la douleur dans son ventre, il la rattrapa et la plaqua contre lui.

-« Kate, regarde-moi, » intima l'écrivain en écartant les cheveux du visage de la jeune femme. « Sache que les Hamptons avec toi n'aura jamais rien à voir avec les ce que j'y ai vécu en compagnie de Gina ou de Meredith. Je ne vais pas te mentir, cette maison je l'ai acheté quand Alexis n'avait que quelques mois. Que ce soit avec l'une ou avec l'autre, passer du temps là-bas n'a jamais été une partie de plaisir. Avec toi, je sais que je pourrai profiter de la vie, des magnifiques paysages et des couchers de soleil… Avec toi, ce sera enfin romantique… »

Castle vit le visage de Beckett se décomposer alors que des larmes inondaient ses beaux yeux verts.

-« Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite à propos de mon dernier séjour là-bas… Je veux que tu m'écoutes et, si j'ai tout gâché, c'est moi qui te laisserai et irai dormir ailleurs… »

-« Je ne veux pas qui tu dormes ailleurs Rick. Je t'aime et nous avons tous les deux un passé. Je dois juste l'accepter mais si ça me rend folle de jalousie de t'imaginer avec d'autres… »

-« C'est bon à savoir ça… Je me sens moins seul… Mais revenons-en à ce que je te disais, » ajouta Castle soufflant un bon coup. « Au bout de deux jours là-bas, Gina me tapait déjà sur le système. Je savais qu'elle voulait refaire la décoration de son bureau alors je lui ai proposé de profiter de ses vacances pour superviser les travaux… J'avais vraiment besoin d'air et mon astuce a bien fonctionné. Gina n'a pas passé l'ensemble de mon séjour avec moi dans les Hamptons mais n'est venue m'y rejoindre que de manière épisodique… Et une fois que j'ai eu rompu avec elle de manière définitive en comprenant mon erreur, je me suis tout de suite débarrassé de ce lit pour en racheter un neuf… Une neuf dans lequel personne n'a dormi à part moi depuis. Je te le promets. »

-« Oh Rick, je suis désolée… » murmura Beckett en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-« Tu n'as pas à être désolée Kate. C'est moi qui n'aurai pas dû jouer avec tes nerfs… »

-« Tu me promets que tu as jeté ce lit ? »

-« Je te le jure Kate. Si tu veux, on peut encore en changer. Je me fiche complètement du lit+ mais je veux que tu te sentes bien chez nous, dans les Hamptons. Tu es la seule et l'unique femme qui importe dans ma vie depuis presque quatre ans et la seule avec laquelle j'ai envie de construire un avenir. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai rompu avec Gina et pourquoi il n'y a eu personne dans ma vie depuis ? »

-« Personne ? »

-« Oui Kate. Je n'ai connu aucune femme intimement depuis que j'ai rompu avec Gina il y a presque deux ans. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Beckett hocha négativement la tête incapable d'articuler un mot alors qu'elle lisait toute la sincérité de son fiancé dans ses yeux bleue.

-« Parce que j'ai réalisé qu'aucune femme ne me rendrait aussi heureux que toi. Je veux qu'entre nous les choses soient simples et sincère. »

-« Je t'aime tellement Rick, » s'exclama Beckett avant d'embrasser passionnément son fiancé.

L'oxygène venant à leur manquer, le couple se sépara à regret avant de se réinstaller confortablement dans le lit.

-« Rick, je peux te demander quelque chose ? » demanda timidement Beckett en caressant tendrement la poitrine de l'écrivain.

-« Tout ce que tu veux. »

-« Tu crois qu'on peut faire en sorte d'installer mon ancien lit dans notre future chambre des Hamptons ? »

-« Adjugé, » sourit Castle un immense sourire dans la voix. « Alors on a la date et le lieu pour notre mariage ? »

-« On dirait bien oui… Il fera trop froid pour un mariage pieds nus, sur la plage et les pieds dans l'eau mais… Au coin du feu, entourés par l'esprit de Noël et nos plus proches amis… Ce sera magnifique, » rêva Beckett à haute voix.

-« J'ai hâte d'y être… Une idée sur le type de robe que tu souhaiterais avoir ? »

-« N'essaye pas d'aller à la pêche de ce type d'informations tu n'en seras rien avant que le moment soit venu pour toi de me voir, » sourit la jeune femme. « Tu vas découvrir un nouveau côté de ma personnalité… Un côté très 'traditionnel'… »

-« En parlant de traditionalisme… » fit Castle mal à l'aise tout à coup.

-« Oui ? » demanda Beckett intriguée.

-« J'aimerai une chose… Ça risque de te paraitre bizarre et so not like me mais… » commença Caslte en prenant une profonde inspiration. « J'aimerai qu'on attende notre nuit de noce… D'autant que nous ne pourrons rien faire avant quelques semaines alors qu'est-ce qu'une semaine ou deux de plus ? »

-« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Beckett heureuse en voyant l'écrivain hocher la tête. « Rick, tu m'as attendu des mois… Des années même ! Je peux bien attendre quelques semaines ! Je t'aime ! Always… »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	72. Moment de normalité

**Chapitre 71 : Moment de normalité**

Le lendemain de leur retour à la maison, le couple fut réveillé par les cris de joie de Sarah en provenance du salon.

-« Hum… Ça fait du bien de se réveiller dans sa maison, dans son lit… » savoura Castle en s'étirant doucement tel un félin. « Et auprès de sa future épouse… »

-« Sérieusement ? Dès le matin ? » sourit Beckett en roulant des yeux alors que l'écrivain enveloppait la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-« Il va falloir t'y habiter Kate car, d'ici six semaines, tu seras liée à moi pour la vie entière ! Et de ton plein gré en plus, » fanfaronna l'écrivain avant d'embrasser sa fiancée avec passion. « Tu veux bien m'aider à me lever ? J'aimerai reprendre un peu d'autonomie… »

-« Pas envie de demander à Papa Alexandre de t'aider comme hier soir ? » le taquina gentiment Beckett.

Castle grogna pour toute réponse et, avec l'aide de la jeune femme, se dirigea doucement mais sûrement vers la salle de bain. Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, ils se préparèrent palliant mutuellement aux handicaps de l'autre.

-« Tu te rends compte qu'on a l'air d'un vieux couple comme ça ? » sourit Castle alors qu'il observait la jeune femme terminer d'appliquer son traditionnel maquillage.

-« Si tu arrêtais un peu de me dévisager, on aurait peut-être l'air moins pathétique, » répondit Beckett en roulant des yeux.

-« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la future madame Castle est superbe… »

L'écrivain s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit délicatement dans ses bras pour un baiser plein d'amour. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent du mouvement de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain.

-« Pops ! Maman et Papa ne sont pas dans leur chambre ! » fit la voix d'Alexis.

-« Comment ça 'ils ne sont pas dans leur chambre' ? »

-« Eh bien j'apportais le plateau du petit déjeuner mais… Il n'y a personne ! »

-« Tu as pensé à la salle de bain ? » demanda alors Martha avec humour.

-« Oh… Oups ? »

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors sur Castle et Beckett habillés relax pour la journée et affichant d'immense sourire sur leurs visages.

-« Vous savez les gars, on ne va pas faire un marathon avant quelques mois mais je pense qu'on peut se débrouiller dans une salle de bain… »

-« Mais vous étiez seuls, debout et sans rien dans le ventre depuis hier soir ! » accusa Alexis inquiète qu'il arrive de nouveau quelque chose.

-« Pumpkin, viens me voir un instant » intervint Castle en ouvrant ses bras pour que sa fille s'y blottisse. « Je te promets que ni Kate ni moi n'allons faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse compromettre notre rétablissement. Nous avons des projets et nous ne voulons surtout pas risquer d'avoir à les remettre. »

-« Ah oui ? » demanda Martha curieuse. « Et on peut en savoir un peu plus ? »

-« Laissez-nous un peu de temps et vous saurez tout. C'est promis… » sourit Beckett.

-« Ouh ! » s'enthousiasma Martha. « Je sens du mariage dans l'air ! »

-« Mère ! »

-« Je n'ai rien dit ! Je n'ai rien dit, » chantonna la rouquine en tapotant le lit. « Allez Darling, allongez-vous un peu. Le petit déjeuner familial ne va pas attendre ! »

-« Le petit déjeuner familial ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Bienvenue dans la tradition Castle Kate Darling ! Il s'agit d'un immense petit déjeuner au lit rassemblant tous les membres de la famille après une séparation plus ou moins longue… Et comme tout est prêt, c'est parti ! »

En deux temps trois mouvements, la chambre prit des allures de véritable salle à manger et un festin prit place sur le lit. Pendant près de trois heures, tout le monde se détendit et beaucoup d'anecdotes furent échangées jusqu'à ce que Castle ne se rendent compte que Sarah s'était endormie tout contre lui.

-« Je vais m'occuper de la coucher dans son lit. Elle y sera mieux, » sourit Jim en prenant la fillette dans ses bras. « Et si tu aidais Martha à tout ranger Pumpkin ? »

-« Pas de problème, » sourit l'adolescente en s'extirpant du lit et en ramassant les restes de leur repas.

-« Bon, vous êtes prêts pour un peu d'exercices ? » demanda Alexandre avec un sourire une fois les autres partis.

-« Pour la torture oui, » ironisa Beckett alors que le médecin s'approchait d'elle. « Et en plus, tu commences par moi ! Youpi ! »

-« Oh arrête de râler un peu, c'est pour ton bien ! » sourit Alexandre. « Et puis, si tu veux recevoir rapidement le 'all clear' de la police, il faut commencer la rééducation dès à présent. Allez mademoiselle, un peu de motivation ! »

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, Alexandre mobilisa le bras de la jeune femme, lui arrachant par moment des grimaces pendant que Castle écrivait sur son ordinateur.

-« Tu es conscient que c'est ton tour ensuite, »dit Beckett alors que son sourire s'agrandit en voyant l'écrivain grimacer. « Ça te pose un problème ? »

-« Non ! Je suis sûr que Père saura patienter, » sourit Castle sans lever son nez de son écran.

-« Non mais je rêve là ! » s'exclama Beckett. « Alors toi, tu as le temps d'écrire mais moi je dois subir la torture sans broncher ? »

-« Mais je dois terminer mon chapitre moi ! » râla Castle faisant rouler les yeux de la jeune femme d'exaspération.

-« Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire moi ! Ce ne sont que des excuses Rick ! Alors tu ramènes tes fesses et plus vite que ça ! »

Mais Castle continua à taper sur les touches de son clavier, imperturbable. Alexandre observait le match entre son fils et sa fiancée avec attention.

-« Je te préviens Castle, je suis debout et je connais le code de ton coffre-fort. Il ne me faudra que quelques minutes pour aller chercher mon Glot ! »

-« Hum, une minute… »

-« Tu as besoin de cette rééducation si tu veux continuer à me suivre sur le terrain ! » insista Beckett en posant sa main valide sur sa hanche.

-« Oui, oui, pas de problème… J'arrive, » marmonna l'écrivain sans même regarder la jeune femme et éludant ainsi en beauté ses responsabilités.

-« Non mais tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? Allez ! Debout feignasse ! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle aussi ! Tu dois faire tes exercices ! »

-« Tout ce que tu veux ma Chérie, » répondit Castle en bougeant légèrement histoire de calmer sa belle. « Juste deux petites minutes. Comme ça je termine mon idée et on peut… »

Mais Castle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son ordinateur disparut de son champ de vision.

-« Hey ! » s'exclama l'écrivain en relevant son visage vers celui noir de la jeune femme.

-« Tout compte fait j'abandonne l'idée du Glot car je veux vraiment devenir ta femme mais je peux toujours te confisquer ton ordinateur… Ne t'en fais pas, je vais sauvegarder ce que tu as écrit et tu retrouveras ton cher fichier sur ton bureau, à la fin de ta séance de kiné ! »

-« Mais… » fit Castle penaud en se tournant vers son père à la recherche de soutien.

-« Je ne me mettrai pas entre vous deux ! » fit Alexandre en relevant ses deux mains devant lui. « Mais sur ce coup-là, Kate a raison. Il est vraiment important que tu fasses régulièrement tes exercices… Surtout si tu veux danser comme un cabri à ton mariage ! »

-« Bon, ça va… J'ai compris… » bougonna l'écrivain alors que Beckett quitta la chambre en emportant son précieux ordinateur avec elle.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	73. Père et fils

**Chapitre 72 : Père et fils**

-« Quoi ? » demanda Castle en voyant le regard dubitatif de son père.

-« Oh rien… Vous me rappelez juste ta mère et moi à notre grande époque… »

-« Ah oui ? Raconte ! » sourit l'écrivain avide d'anecdotes sur ses parents.

-« Eh bien, lorsque j'ai rencontré ta mère, je pouvais passer des heures plongé dans mes livres de médecine en oubliant tout… Manger, dormir… Mais ta mère arrivait tel un bulldozer dans ma bulle et envoyait tout valser, m'obligeant à faire ce que je n'avais pas envie de faire sur le coup… Un peu comme ta Kate à l'instant. »

-« J'imagine bien Mère dans ce rôle, » sourit Castle alors qu'il se levait, aidé de son père et commençait ses exercices sans plus broncher.

-« On dirait que Kate a le même pouvoir sur toi que ta mère sur moi… »

-« Tu parles au passé ou au présent ? » fit l'écrivain intrigué.

-« Du passé… » marmonna le médecin avant d'ajouter mal à l'aise. « Mêlé à beaucoup de nostalgie… »

-« Tu tiens énormément à elle, n'est-ce pas ? Encore aujourd'hui je veux dire… »

-« Oui, » avoua Alexandre. « Mais tellement de choses ont changé… Et puis on n'est plus seul. Il y a toi, Kate et les enfants… »

-« Mais elle te manque ? »

-« J'aime la revoir, apprendre à la connaitre à nouveau… Mais je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour revenir en arrière… Retrouver cette complicité qui nous unissait… »

-« Tu sais, je trouve Mère plus rayonnante depuis que tu es réapparu dans notre vie. Elle fait plaisir à voir ! Et j'aimerai beaucoup la voir en tornade autoritaire comme tu la décris ! Ça ne te dirait pas de te plonger dans la lecture d'un de tes ouvrages et d'oublier le monde un peu que j'observe Mère en action ? »

-« Richard ! » s'exclama Alexandre. « Arrête un peu de faire le pitre et continuons tes exercices, veux-tu ! »

-« Oh ! Père ! » râla Castle alors que ce dernier ne relâchait pas ses efforts. « Ça fait mal ! »

-« Mama Mia ! Rassure-moi, tu n'étais pas comme ça enfant ? »

-« Selon Mère, j'étais pire que ça ! » sourit l'écrivain avant de redevenir sérieux. « Tu as connu beaucoup de femmes après Maman ? Je veux dire… Tu m'as déjà avoué que tu n'avais jamais réussi à l'oublier mais… »

-« Mes collègues de promotion m'ont surnommé l'ermite après le départ de ta mère… Comme je n'avais plus personne pour me sortir de mes livres, j'ai laissé passer plein d'occasions mais je ne le regrette pas non plus… Je suis heureux de la vie que j'ai vécue. »

-« Et tu as connu… Tu sais… Le 'Grand Amour', celui qui fait battre le cœur plus vite… Enfin, si tu ne veux pas répondre, je comprendrai… » s'empressa d'ajouter l'écrivain mal à l'aise.

-« Je l'ai connu et je l'ai laissé partir sans me battre… C'est l'un de mes plus grands regrets alors ne fait pas la même bêtise que moi et ne laissa jamais ta Kate s'éloigner de toi sans exiger une explication. »

-« Sois en assuré Père. Je me battrai bec et ongles pour elle, » sourit Castle en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son père. « Et, en ce qui concerne Mère, je pense qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment refait sa vie… Les hommes qui sont passés dans sa vie étaient là pour essayer de me donner une figure paternelle mais je pense qu'inconsciemment elle espérait toujours te retrouver… »

-« Essayerais-tu de me remettre avec ta mère ? » sourit Alexandre dubitatif.

-« Moi ? » fit l'écrivain innocemment. « Ce n'est pas mon rôle mais je peux te dire quelque chose… Mère est plus heureuse depuis que tu es là et moi j'aime t'avoir autour de moi aussi… A toi de voir ce que tu veux vraiment car je suis conscient que de se retrouver avec une famille comme la nôtre n'est pas évident… »

-« Richard, regarde-moi, » intima alors le médecin en prenant le visage de son fils dans la coupe de ses mains. « Retrouver la femme qui malgré les années fait toujours battre mon cœur, rencontrer mon fils et me découvrir une famille a fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes ! Je resterai aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras et je ne m'imposerai jamais. »

-« Je veux que tu restes dans ma vie et dans celle de mes enfants. Je veux aussi que tu sois heureux, tout comme Mère. J'ai remarqué à quel point vous étiez proche et complice et… Ecoute, je vais être franc, je ne me mettrai jamais entre vous et je veux que vous soyez heureux. Si c'est ensemble alors tant mieux. Si non, essayez juste de rester en bons termes… »

-« Richard, » sourit Alexandre en prenant son fils dans ses bras. « Merci d'être l'homme que tu es. Allez, maintenant, terminons ces exercices car, si ta Kate retourne travailler sans toi, elle va te faire une tête au carré et à moi aussi pendant qu'elle y est ! »

-« Je saurai l'amadouer, » tenta Castle avec un sourire.

-« Kate peut-être mais pas Martha et je peux te dire que je n'ai pas envie de passer dans le rouleau compresseur Martha ! »

-« Tu as peur de Mère ? »

-« On voit qu'elle ne t'a jamais tiré par l'oreille ! »

-« Ouch ! Je compatis… » répondit l'écrivain en se frottant l'oreille au souvenir de certains moments passés avec une certaine détective de son cœur…

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, le père et le fils s'attelèrent à faire l'ensemble des exercices prescrit par le kiné de l'hôpital puis ils sortirent bras dessus bras dessous de la chambre pour trouver Kate et Alexis tranquillement installées dans les fauteuils du bureau en train de discuter.

-« Ca va les filles ? Mon ordinateur est sauf ? »

-« Oui Papa ! » répondit Alexis exaspérée par l'attitude de son père. « Comme si Maman pouvait mettre ton métier en péril ! N'empêche, tu as fait sacrément fort ! Lui qu'il faut supplier pour écrire tellement ils passent son temps à être en retard… Tu lui confisques son ordinateur au moment où il se lance dans l'écriture ! »

-« Attends Lexis ! C'est un peu comme si il se mettait à écrire au milieu d'un interrogatoire ! Ce n'est absolument pas le moment quand c'est l'heure de sa rééducation ! »

L'adolescente et le grand-père éclatèrent de rire puis quittèrent le bureau pour rejoindre un Jim et une Martha curieux de savoir ce qui se passait… Castle rejoint alors Beckett et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-« Ca va toi ? » demanda la jeune femme en remarquant quelque chose sur le visage de l'écrivain.

-« Maintenant oui. Merci de nous avoir laissé seuls… Tu sais… Entre Père et fils… »

-« Je sais que tu en mourrais d'envie. Tout s'est bien passé ? »

-« Oui… » répondit Castle en embrassant la jeune femme.

Beckett répondit à son étreinte et le baiser grandit en intensité jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent, à court d'oxygène.

-« Alors, qui veux-tu voir autour de nous pour notre mariage ? »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	74. Dernière mise au point

**Chapitre 73 : Dernière mise au point**

-« Qui je veux autour de nous ? » demanda Beckett en se blottissant dans ses bras. « Toi, nos filles, nos parents et nos amis… »

-« J'aime quand tu parles d'Alexis et de Sarah comme de nos filles. »

-« Je l'espère vraiment en tout cas. Tu as des nouvelles de Kyle ? »

-« Toujours pas mais ne t'en fait pas, ça ne devrait plus tarder. Ne t'en fais pas, » la rassura alors l'écrivain. « Tu veux que j'appelle Kyle pour voir où ça en est ? »

-« Non, je lui fait confiance puisque tu lui fait confiance… C'est juste que je suis impatiente… »

-« Tu as hâte d'être une Maman officielle… »

-« Oui et j'ai hâte aussi d'agrandir la famille… Il y a une chose que je voulais te demander… » fit Beckett en regardant Castle sérieusement.

-« Dis-moi tout. »

-« Je sais qu'on est tous les deux d'accord pour avoir des enfants mais je me demandais quand tu voulais qu'on commence à les mettre en route ces petits Castle… » demanda Beckett mal à l'aise.

-« Pas avant que tu sois prête ma Chérie. Moi, tu me dirais demain, je signe tout de suite mais je suis conscient que c'est un grand changement pour toi… »

-« Et si je te dis que j'ai envie de sentir grandir en moi la vie demain justement… »

Les yeux de Castle s'illuminèrent de bonheur alors qu'il posait une de ses mains sur le ventre plat de la jeune femme.

-« J'ai peur de comprendre… »

-« J'ai envie d'arrêter la pilule et, quand le moment sera enfin venu, de laisser faire la nature… Tu en penses quoi ? »

-« J'en pense que c'est génial ! Oh ma chérie ! » s'écria Castle fou de bonheur.

-« Hey ! Du calme là-dedans ! On n'est pas obligé de savoir quand vous faites un test de grossesse et qu'il est positif ! Enfin pas tout de suite ! » cria une Martha goguenard depuis la salon.

-« Grand-Mère ! » fit la voix offusquée d'Alexis.

-« Si seulement ils savaient, » murmura Beckett à l'oreille de Castle avant de se lever.

-« 'Hey ! Tu vas où ? »

-« Suis-moi et tu verras… » répondit la jeune femme en invitant son fiancé à la suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Castle la vit alors Beckett sortir une plaquette de comprimés de son tiroir et, en le regardant dans les yeux, la jeter dans la poubelle. Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle observa les yeux de l'écrivain se remplir de larmes.

-« Hey ! Je n'ai pas fait ça pour te faire pleurer Rick ! » s'étonna la jeune femme en s'approchant de l'écrivain et se blottissant dans ses bras.

-« Je sais c'est juste que je viens de t'imaginer avec un joli ventre arrondi… Et j'ai hâte en fait, » sourit Castle en caressant tendrement et amoureusement son ventre.

-« Il va falloir attendre encore un peu… Surtout qu'un certain monsieur souhaite qu'on attende jusqu'au mariage ! En parlant de ça… Je peux te demander pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ? »

-« Parce que je veux faire les choses bien Kate. Lors de mes deux premiers mariages, j'ai franchi le pas pour de mauvaises raisons… Meredith était enceinte et, pour Gina, je voulais donner un semblant de vie normale à Alexis… Alors, avec toi, je ne veux rien gâcher. Je veux faire les choses dans l'ordre, tu comprends ? »

-« Oui, je comprends, » sourit Beckett en caressant doucement son visage. « Je t'aime Rick Castle. »

-« Je t'aime Kate Beckett ! »

Le couple échangea un nouveau baiser avant de se diriger vers la chambre et leur lit.

-« Alors, pour en revenir au mariage, si on est bien d'accord, il y aura douze personnes sans compter le prêtre. C'est bien ça ? »

-« Je voulais justement te demander quelque chose… J'avais envie de proposer à Père d'inviter sa sœur et son mari… Tu sais, ce sont les seuls soutiens qu'il ait eu après le départ de Mère et j'aimerai les rencontrer… Enfin si tu es d'accord bien sûr… »

-« C'est ta famille alors je serai honorée par leur présence. Surtout s'ils sont aussi gentils que ton père ! »

-« Ma future épouse est vraiment une femme merveilleuse… Dis-moi, tu l'aimes bien mon père… » demanda Castle taquin.

-« On va dire qu'il me rappelle beaucoup son fils… Ressemblance physique, humour proche… Il a un certain charme malgré son âge ! Si mon cœur n'avait pas été déjà pris, je pense que j'aurai un véritable faible pour lui ! »

-« Kate ! » s'offusqua l'écrivain. « C'est mon père ! »

-« J'aime te faire enrager, » rigola Beckett en déposant un tendre baiser sur ce petit coin sensible, derrière l'oreille de son fiancé.

-« Et si, au lieu de me faire enrager, tu me disais qui tu aimerais avoir comme témoin… » bouda Castle en glissant sa main sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme.

-« Une chose est sûre, il y aura Lanie mais je pense aussi demander à ta mère… »

-« Ma mère ? Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que je sais que tu n'as pas envie de choisir entre Ryan et Esposito et que ta mère a fait beaucoup pour moi au cours de ces quatre années… »

-« En tout cas, tu me connais bien et tu as raison. Je n'ai pas envie de choisir entre les deux membres de la fine équipe ! »

La jeune femme sourit avant qu'elle ne sente que son fiancé semblait préoccupé par quelque chose.

-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

-« Lorsque tu t'es enfuie à l'hôpital, Alexis t'a retrouvée dans la chapelle. »

-« C'est vrai… Mais pourquoi cette question ? »

-« Je me demandais si tu ne préfèrerais pas que ce soit un prêtre qui nous unisse plutôt qu'un juge… »

-« C'est vrai que j'aimerai beaucoup que le prêtre de ma famille nous marie mais, étant donné la date, je ne veux pas faire ma difficile non plus… »

-« Et si tu me laissais voir ce que je peux faire ? »

-« Et me faire un miracle Castle ? »

-« Et te faire un miracle Castle, oui… Si je peux du moins. Sur ce coup-là, je ne peux rien te promettre mais je vais essayer. »

-« Merci… Ca me touche beaucoup. »

-« Pas de problème ma Chérie, » répondit Castle avant de l'embrasser. « Comme je te l'ai dit, je ferai tout pour toi. Je t'aime. »

-« Pas autant que moi Rick… Pas autant que moi… » répondit Beckett avant de prendre à nouveau possession de ses lèvres.

-« Il va falloir qu'on leur dise tu sais… »

-« Hum… » râla la jeune femme. « J'aimais bien le fait que ce soit notre petit secret… Rien qu'à nous deux… »

-« Mais si on veut que le mariage ait lieu comme prévu, il va nous falloir du renfort ! Surtout si on veut que tout reste discret pour que ce soit notre moment et non celui des choux gras de la presse ! »

-« Tu as raison… »

-« J'aime quand tu me dis que j'ai raison… »

-« Papa, Maman ? » appela alors Alexis depuis la porte de la chambre.

-« Oui ma Grande ? »

-« On a de la visite… »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	75. L'annonce

**Chapitre 74 : L'annonce**

Lorsque Beckett et Castle pénétrèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon, ils sourirent en voyant la fine équipe réunit.

-« Décidément, ma maison devient votre maison, » sourit Castle. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? L'enquête ? »

-« Oh arrête ! Ne m'en parle pas ! A cause de votre agression, les grands pontes de la police nous ont retiré l'affaire ! Il a fallu qu'on donne tout à l'équipe du 16th… » s'enflamma Esposito.

-« Quoi ? » s'exclama Beckett en s'avançant doucement. « Mais c'est dégueulasse ! C'est notre enquête ! »

-« Plus maintenant malheureusement, » soupira Gates avant d'ajouter. « Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir bataillé pour ne pas ce que ça arrive… »

-« Merci d'avoir essayé Sir, » fit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-« Tu vas où comme ça Katie ? » demanda Jim inquiet pour sa fille.

-« Papa ! Je vais juste me servir un verre d'eau, » sourit gentiment Beckett en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Castle la suivit et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille pendant que la jeune femme se servait un verre.

-« Prête ? » souffla l'écrivain à l'oreille de sa fiancée qui acquiesça malgré sa nervosité. « Détend-toi, ils ne vont pas nous manger ! »

-« Ça c'est toi qui le dit… » répondit la jeune femme avant de lui voler un baiser avant de demander à l'intention de leur assistance. « Quoi ? »

-« Pitié, dites-moi que vous serez un peu moins 'chessy' dans quelques semaines quand vous reviendrez travailler ! » se lamenta Esposito.

-« Ils ont plutôt intérêt en fait sinon je ne pourrais pas garder Monsieur Castle avec nous, » fit remarquer Gates assez froidement avant d'ajouter plus doucement. « Et je pense que ce serait une perte pour notre poste de police. »

-« Je vous rappelle que vous êtes chez nous et qu'ici nous sommes libres de faire tout ce que nous voulons ! » répliqua Beckett au tac au tac.

-« Nous voudrions d'ailleurs profiter de votre présence à tous ici pour vous faire part de quelque chose si vous avez un peu de temps… » ajouta mystérieusement Castle piquant la curiosité de tous.

-« Moi je vous le dis, » chatonna Martha. « Il y a du mariage dans l'air ! »

-« Martha ! Laissez-les respirer un peu ! Ils viennent juste de se fiancer ! » sourit Jim.

-« En fait Papa, Martha n'a pas tord… » répondit Beckett avant de jeter un regard amoureux à son fiancé. « Il y a effectivement du mariage dans l'air… Vous faites quoi pour Noël ? »

-« Pour Noël ? Mais pourquoi tu nous parles de Noël Maman ? »

-« Parce que Kate et moi avons décidé de nous marier le 24 décembre prochain et que vous êtes tous cordialement invités à participer à ce moment important pour nous. »

Pendant quelques instants, le silence se fit dans la pièce avant qu'une véritable explosion de joie ne se fasse entendre. Lanie se précipita dans les bras de sa meilleure amie pendant qu'Esposito et Ryan échangeaient un 'hi five' tonitruant.

-« Je suis tellement fière de toi ma belle ! Tu mérites d'être heureuse et, avec Writer Boy, je sais que ce sera le cas… »

-« Merci, » répondit Beckett émue en jetant un œil à son fiancé qui serrait sa fille dans ses bras.

La jeune femme aperçut alors Martha entrainer Alexandre dans une danse digne de l'actrice puis se jeter dans ses bras pour une franche accolade.

-« Notre petit va enfin épouser la femme qui lui était destiné depuis le premier jour ! Tu te rends compte ? »

Jenny vint alors à son tour féliciter la jeune femme comme si elle n'avait jamais su que ce moment arriverait aussi vite ce qui fit énormément sourire la jeune femme.

-« Je ne te connaissais pas ce talent d'actrice, » glissa la jeune inspectrice à la fiancée de son collègue et ami.

-« Je ne veux surtout pas trahir votre secret. Tu seras une superbe mariée. »

Les congratulations se poursuivaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur quand Beckett remarqua que son père n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un iota depuis l'annonce de la date de leur mariage. Jim restait en effet prostré, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée. Quittant les bras de sa future belle-mère, la jeune femme se dirigea vers son père et remarqua une larme solitaire couler le long de sa joue.

-« Papa ? Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Beckett. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Mon bébé… Mon bébé va se marier… » fit alors la voix éraillée de Jim.

-« Oh Papa ! » sourit la jeune femme en se blottissant dans les bras de son père. « Ce n'est pas parce que je vais me marier que je ne serai plus ta petite fille… »

« J'ai gâché tellement de temps auprès de toi et maintenant tu vas te marier… »

-« Arrête de t'en vouloir. Le plus important pour moi c'est que tu sois là pour le conduire jusqu'à Rick dans quelques semaines. »

-« Oh je serai là ! Tu peux en être certaine ! Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde ! Tout comme te faire découvrir le carton que ta mère avait préparé pour toi en prévision de ce grand jour ! Elle serait tellement fière de toi aujourd'hui… »

-« Merci Papa… » répondit Beckett la gorge nouée en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sn père. « Ça compte énormément pour moi… »

-« Moi je dis qu'il faut fêter ça ! Et en beauté ! » s'exclama Martha en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « Alors ? Où ça aura lieu et qui sera présent à part nous ? »

Tout le monde s'installa autour de la table pendant qu'Alexis partit à la recherche de Sarah qui avait été réveillée par le bruit des félicitations. La fillette prit place sur les genoux de Beckett qui ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant chacune des personnes présentes sortirent leurs porte-monnaie.

-« Bon alors moi je dis… 100 dollar sur un mariage de folie à l'autre bout du monde ! Le soleil, la mer et le sable chaud… » lança Martha.

-« Je suis, » s'exclama Alexis. « Et je rajoute 50 dollar pour le folklore local ! »

Castle et Beckett échangèrent un regard incrédule avant d'entendre la voix d'Esposito se fit entendre.

-« Moi je dirai à la Grande Eglise de Central Park avec tout le gratin New Yorkais ! »

-« Bro, je te signale qu'ils n'ont que six semaines pour tout organiser ! Et puis, je te rappelle que Beckett n'aime pas la presse… Qu'en penses-tu Jenny ? »

-« Moi je dis que ce sera quelque chose de simple mais luxueux… Un peu comme ces cottages à la sortie de la ville… Tu sais, on les avait visités au début de nos préparatifs de mariage. »

-« Oh oui ! Je suis sûr que ça plairait beaucoup ! »

Alexandre ouvrait toutes grandes ses oreilles pendant que Jim réfléchissait.

-« Je pense que ce sera quelque chose de complètement différent, » intervint alors le père de Beckett. « Ma fille n'est pas quelqu'un de fastueux et j'ai comme l'impression que Rick a pas mal changé à son contact… Je tablerai plus sur quelque chose de simple et d'intime. Je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas comment mais j'en ai l'intime conviction… »

Les billets s'amoncelaient sur la table quand y Gates ajouta une épaisse liasse.

-« Moi je vote pour le poste de police ! Castle l'aime trop pour imaginer un mariage ailleurs ! »

-« Vous semblez tous avoir une sacré opinion de mon fils tous autant que vous êtes ! Je le savais extravagant mais à ce point ? Vraiment ? »

Tout le monde sourit avant de se tourner vers Lanie qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

-« Moi je pense à un mariage qui ferait ressortir le côté rebelle de Beckett ! Pourquoi pas quelque chose autour de la moto… »

-« Du moment qu'il n'y a pas Josh dans l'équation… » marmonna Castle.

-« Rick ! » sourit Beckett en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de l'écrivain. « Et sinon, il se passe quoi avec l'argent si personne ne trouve ? »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	76. Détails pratiques

**Chapitre 75 : Détails pratiques**

-« Quoi ? Personne ne s'en approche ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? » s'étonna Martha.

-« On va dire qu'il y a du vrai dans ce qu'a pu proposer Papa mais là encore ça reste très vague… »

-« Alors c'est à Gramps de décider ce qu'il veut faire du pactole, » sourit Alexis. « Mais il n'empêche… On veut tout savoir ! »

-« Comme nous vous disions, nous allons nous marier le 24 décembre. La cérémonie aura lieu dans le salon de notre maison des Hamptons en présence de vous tous, du prêtre mais également de ta sœur et son mari Père, s'ils veulent bien se joindre à nous... J'ai envie de les rencontrer mais aussi de les remercier pour le soutien qu'ils t'ont apporté… »

-« Waouh ! Euh… Je vais l'appeler oui et lui demander… Mais il va falloir que je lui explique que j'ai retrouvé la femme de ma vie et qu'elle m'a donné un fils et que ce fils va se marier et qu'il voudrait que nous soyons présent… Oh et aussi que son neveu n'est autre que son écrivain préféré ! J'entends déjà son cri strident d'ici… »

-« Si tu as besoin, je peux t'aider, » proposa Castle mais son père était plongé dans son monologue et ne l'entendait pas.

-« Et alors quand je vais lui dire que son neveu va se marier avec la vraie Nikki Heat ! Elle ne voudra jamais me croire et risque même de s'évanouir ! »

-« Euh… Alexandre… Nous aimerions que notre mariage ne finisse pas à la une des tabloïd alors il va falloir trouver une solution pour que ta sœur ne trahisse pas notre petit secret, » s'inquiéta Beckett en regardant son fiancé.

-« Pas de presse ? » demanda Martha surprise.

-« Pas de presse en effet, » confirma son fils avec un sourire. « Une fois que nous aurons regardé l'ensemble des photos que nous aurons fait pendant cette magnifique journée, nous la communiquerons à Paula pour que ces vautours soient satisfaits mais je refuse de remettre ma famille en danger ! »

-« Alors il vaut mieux que j'aille voir ma sœur chez elle pour tout lui expliquer calmement. En tout cas, je suis très touché que vous souhaitiez la présence de ma famille. »

-« Ta famille c'est aussi ma famille, » sourit Castle. « Et si tu veux que je t'accompagne, je le ferai avec plaisir. »

-« On va trouver une solution mon grand, » sourit Alexandre. « Mais dis-nous tout. Je suis sûr que vous avez d'autres idées en tête pour ce grand jour qui sera le vôtre. »

-« En effet… » répondit Beckett avant de se tourner timidement vers Lanie et Martha. « Que diriez-vous d'être mes témoins ? »

-« Je… Mais bien sûr ! » s'écria alors la médecin légiste en se levant pour serrer son amie dans ses bras.

-« Merci Lanie… Martha ? »

-« Je… Euh… » essaya de répondre Martha.

-« Wow ! Ça c'est une première ! Mère est sans voix ! »

-« Tu es sûre Kate ? » demanda timidement la rouquine.

-« Martha, depuis que je connais ton fils, tu m'as accueilli dans ta famille à bras ouvert. Tu as toujours été là pour moi avec plus ou moins de discrétion et surtout, surtout, tu as été un pilier pour Rick alors que j'enchainai les bêtises vis-à-vis de lui… »

-« Alors ce serait un immense honneur Darling, » sourit l'actrice émue aux larmes.

-« Oh Martha ! Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te faire pleurer ! D'abord Papa, maintenant toi… » s'exclama la jeune femme en se dégageant de Lanie pour prendre sa future belle-mère dans le creux de son bras valide.

-« Et sinon Bro, » intervint Esposito en bombant le torse. « Quand est-il de ton côté ? Une idée sur qui sera ton témoin ? »

-« Javi ! Mais tu ne changeras donc jamais ! » s'exclama Lanie faussement outrée par l'attitude du latino.

-« Bah quoi ? Il faut bien que je me positionne car j'ai comme l'intuition qu'il n'y aura plus de nouveau mariage Castle après le 24 décembre ! »

-« Rassure-toi Bro, Ryan et toi aurez une place de choix à mes côtés si vous êtes d'accord, » sourit Castle.

-« Bien sûr qu'on est d'accord ! » s'enflamma Esposito.

-« Cool ! Chérie, nous avons trouvé les volontaires pour la mise en place du buffet pendant la cérémonie. »

-« Qu… Quoi ? » fit le latino en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

Son expression estomaquée fit rire tout le monde autour de la table et Sarah quitta doucement sa place pour rejoindre Esposito et glisser sa petite main dans celle de son grand copain.

-« Câlin ? » demanda la fillette.

-« Toi au moins tu me comprends Princesse, » soupira le latino en prenant Sarah dans ses bras. « C'est pas comme ton père ! »

La fillette se blottit contre le latino et lui tapota la joue avec compassion.

-« Comme c'est mignon ! » ironisa Castle. « Et arrête un peu de râler Espo ! Bien sûr que je vous veux Ryan et toi comme mes témoins ! Pas le Pape ! »

-« Vrai de vrai ? »

-« Non Espo je me moque de toi ! » fit Castle exaspéré avant de se tourner vers Beckett. « Mais il est pire que moi ! »

-« Désolée mon Chéri mais il ne peut pas y avoir pire que toi ! Même si Esposito fait tout pour essayer de t'égaliser, il en est encore loin… »

-« En tout cas, » intervint alors Ryan alors que Castle lançait un regard noir à sa fiancée. « Je serai honoré de tenir le rôle de ton témoin Bro. »

-« Hey ! Arrête un peu de faire ton fayot ! Moi aussi je suis content d'être ton témoin, » s'empressa d'ajouter Esposito.

-« Il faut vraiment qu'Espo arrête de trainer avec Castle, » souffla alors Lanie à l'oreille de Beckett.

-« Ça va être un peu difficile maintenant qu'il va devenir mon mari, » sourit la jeune femme. « J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée quand dans six semaines… »

-« Il va falloir t'y faire ma grande ! »

-« Te faire à quoi ma belle ? » demanda Castle en prenant sa fiancée dans ses bras.

-« A devenir Madame Castle dans six petites semaines. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser parfois… » sourit Beckett en volant un baiser à son écrivain.

-« Oh pitié ! Il existe des chambres pour ça ! »

Pendant près d'une heure, tout le monde discuta des préparatifs des mariages à venir car Beckett veillait à ce que l'union de Ryan et Jenny ne passe pas complètement à la trappe. Cela toucha beaucoup le jeune couple et la jeune blondinette prit la brunette à part.

-« Tu as déjà une robe ? »

-« Non mais, avant de chercher, je veux savoir ce que ma mère a précieusement conservé de son mariage avec Papa pour moi. »

-« Tu as bien raison. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à me contacter. »

-« Merci Jenny. Tu es une merveilleuse jeune femme et Ryan a beaucoup de chance de te connaitre et de t'avoir dans sa vie. »

Voyant sa fiancée occupée, Castle prit Jim à l'écart et ce dernier comprit que ce qu'avait son futur gendre à lui dire était important.

-« Qu'y a-t-il Rick ? »

-« Je sais que votre fille et vous êtes catholiques et Kate a émis le souhait que le prêtre de son enfance nous unisse. Vous pensez que ce serait possible ? »

-« Oh Rick ! Si je ne savais pas déjà à quel point vous aimez ma fille, je pense que cette attention aurait achevé de m'en convaincre, » s'exclama Jim en prenant l'écrivain dans une étreinte toute paternel. « Vous permettez que je m'occupe de ce souhait de ma Katie ? »

-« Ce serait un honneur Jim, un véritable honneur, » répondit Castle ému par la confiance que lui témoignait son futur beau-père.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	77. La sœur d'Alexandre

**Chapitre 76 : La sœur d'Alexandre**

Trois jours plus tard, Alexis avait accompagné Sarah au parc pour l'après-midi afin de laisser Alexandre, Martha, Beckett et Castle seuls à l'appartement pour recevoir la sœur du médecin. Ce dernier d'ailleurs commençait à taper sur les nerfs de tout le monde tellement il était nerveux et n'arrêtait pas de faire les cents pas.

-« Père ! Arrête un peu ! Tu vas me donner mal à la tête ! » s'exclama Castle n'en pouvant plus. « Mère ! Fait quelque chose, je t'en prie ! »

Martha sourit en se rendant compte que la nervosité du père déteignait sur le fils. D'un coup d'œil, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent d'accord. La rouquine invita Alexandre à la suivre dans le bureau pendant que Beckett profitait de son bras retrouvé pour entourer la taille de son fiancé de ses deux bras.

-« Calme-toi Rick. Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas… »

-« Ça se voit que ce n'est pas ta tante que tu t'apprêtes à rencontrer pour la toute première fois ! »

-« Certes mais pourquoi ça se passerait mal avec ta tante alors que tout s'est toujours bien passé avec ton père ? D'autant plus que tu es son auteur préféré selon les dires de ton père, » sourit Beckett.

A peine la jeune femme avait-elle terminé sa phrase que la sonnerie du téléphone retentit.

-« Vas-y, » intima Castle. « Je me sens trop nerveux… »

-« Rick… » sourit Beckett en roulant des yeux et décrochant le téléphone. « Allo ? »

-« Mademoiselle Beckett, ici Franck. Madame Clark se présente pour vous. »

-« Très bien, merci beaucoup Franck. Faites-la monter, » répondit Beckett avant de raccrocher. « Elle arrive. »

Castle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'entraina dans un baiser passionné qui ne prit fin que lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. L'écrivain prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant le courage d'aller ouvrir dans l'odeur caractéristique de cerises des cheveux de la jeune femme, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit la porte sur une petite femme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père.

-« Bonjour, » sourit Castle.

-« Bon… Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama la femme surprise et troublée de se trouver face à l'écrivain. « Je… Je suis… Confuse… Oui confuse c'est le mot… Je… J'ai dû me tromper… C'est ça ! Je me suis trompée ! Je n'ai pas frappé à la bonne porte… »

-« Mais non Madame Clark, entrez je vous en prie, » répondit l'écrivain en s'écartant pour libérer le passage.

-« Pa… Pardon ? » s'étouffa la sœur d'Alexandre en faisant une tête de trois pieds de long. « Je… »

-« Prenez place au salon. Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à trouver ? »

-« Euh… Non… Je… J'ai suivi les indications d'Alex… » déglutit péniblement la femme en s'asseyant.

-« Souhaitez-vous quelque chose à boire ? » demanda alors Beckett en s'avançant.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Vous êtes Nikki Heat ! » ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper la femme avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. « Je… Désolée… C'était très impoli… »

-« Ne vous en faites pas, » sourit Beckett en cherchant à la rassurer mais foudroyant Castle du regard. « Ça arrive de temps en temps mais laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis Kate Beckett, la fiancée de Rick. »

-« Vous êtes fiancés ? » demanda Madame Clark en ouvrant de grands yeux avant de laisser échapper en rougissant. « Pourtant, d'après la dernière conférence de presse, cette information était démentie… »

Castle et Beckett échangèrent un regard surpris alors que la femme avec eux tournait au cramoisi aussi l'écrivain décida-t-il de tout faire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-« C'est quand même dingue cette histoire mais personne ne m'appelle jamais Rook moi ! »

-« C'est peut-être parce que tu le décris comme quelqu'un de drôle, de charmant et plutôt mignon… » le taquina gentiment Beckett avec un clin d'œil.

-« Excusez-moi mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, » intervint alors Madame Clark. « Mon frère, Alexandre, m'a demandé de le rejoindre ici car il avait retrouvé son grand amour et… Pourquoi est-ce vous qui m'ouvrez ? »

C'est alors que Jim et Martha pénétrèrent dans la pièce bras-dessus bras-dessous.

-« Bonjour Mel, ça va ? » demanda Alexandre l'air de rien.

-« Alex ! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire et que fais-tu dans l'appartement de… De Richard Castle, » poursuivit la jeune femme en chuchotant. « Et au bras de Martha Rodgers ! »

-« Melinda, laisse-moi te présenter mon amour de jeunesse, Martha et… »

-« Tu es en train de me dire que la Martha qui a quitté du jour au lendemain l'université et Martha Rodgers sont une seule et même personne ? » s'exclama Melinda en ouvrant d'immenses yeux incrédules. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as trainé à toutes ses représentations pendant des années ! C'est… Waouh ! »

-« Je suis moi aussi enchantée de vous rencontrer Melinda, » sourit Martha en tendant sa main à la sœur d'Alexandre.

-« C'est un plaisir partagé Madame Rodgers ! Vous êtes une très grande comédienne et… Oh mon Dieu, je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'asseye… »

Beckett se précipita vers Melinda tout comme Alexandre et, ensemble, ils l'aidèrent à rejoindre le canapé où tout le monde prit place pendant que Martha allait chercher un verre d'eau. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'eau en question ainsi que du thé pour tout le monde.

-« Ça fait un peu bizarre quand même. Mais je suis heureuse pour toi Alex, tu mérites ton bonheur. »

-« Ce n'est pas tout Melinda. Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour une bonne raison. Lorsque j'ai retrouvé Martha, cette dernière m'a expliqué que son fils était aussi le mien mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de m'en parler pour deux raisons. La première à cause de nos parents qui menaçaient de me couper les vivre et la seconde parce qu'elle t'a prise pour ma petite amie la seule fois où elle a trouvé le courage de venir… »

-« Attends… Tu es en train de me dire que le grand Richard Castle, le célèbre écrivain, n'est autre que mon neveu ? » s'estomaqua Melinda.

-« Oui Madame, » sourit Castle. « J'espère que ça ne vous déçoit pas trop… »

-« Vous vous moquez de moi là, c'est bien ça ? » s'exclama la sœur d'Alexandre en prenant le visage de l'écrivain entre ses mains. « Mon auteur favori n'est autre que mon neveu ! Si seulement j'avais su ! C'est… C'est… Oh mon Dieu ! Je veux tout savoir de toi ! Tout ! De ta vie, de ton enfance, … Tout ! »

-« Je croyais que vous saviez déjà tout de moi et de ma vie… »

-« Je ne pense pas puisque personne ne sait pour vos fiançailles à ta belle et à toi, » fit Melinda malicieusement.

-« Oh pitié ! C'est vraiment un trait de famille ! » soupira Beckett.

-« Désolé ma Chérie mais il va falloir t'y habituer, » sourit Castle en la prenant dans ses bras. « Melinda… Je peux vous appeler par votre prénom ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Tu es mon neveu voyons ! Quand Charles apprendra tout ça, il va être fou de ne pas avoir pu m'accompagner ! »

-« Peut-être se sentira-t-il mieux quand il sera qu'il nous rencontrera tous à Noël… Enfin si vous êtes disponible bien sûr… » sourit Beckett.

-« Qu'y a-t-il à Noël ? »

-« Kate et moi avons décidé de nous marier le 24 décembre prochain et nous aimerions que vous et votre mari soient présent à nos côtés. »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Ce serait un honneur ! » répondit Melinda émue aux larmes.

-« Par contre, nous souhaitons faire ça dans le plus grand secret. Les médias nous ont suffisamment mis en danger dernièrement… » fit Castle mal à l'aise.

-« Nos lèvres resteront scellées. Je vous le promets ! Par contre, puis-je parler de vous tous à ma fille ? Elle sera heureuse de savoir que leur oncle est enfin pleinement heureux… »

-« Ce sera un plaisir et, si elle veut se joindre à nous, nous serons ravie de l'accueillir, » ajouta Beckett.

C'est alors que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur une course poursuite entre Alexis et Sarah.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	78. Les Clark

**Chapitre 77 : Les Clark**

-« Maman ! Protège ! Protège ! Ite ! » s'exclama Sarah en se précipitant dans les bras de Beckett.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Princesse ? » demanda la jeune femme en se mettant à la hauteur de la fillette.

-« Moi peur ! Lesis tatouille moi ! » répondit la fillette en se cachant derrière la jeune femme quand elle vit l'adolescente s'approcher doucement.

-« Alexis, tu pourrais être polie et dire bonjour à notre invitée au lieu de chahuter avec ta petite sœur, » la réprimanda doucement Beckett.

-« Pardon Maman, » s'excusa l'adolescente avant de se tourner vers Melinda. « Bonjour Madame, je suis Alexis Castle. Veuillez m'excuser pour cette entrée fracassante, je ne savais pas que nous avions de la visite. »

-« Aucun problème Alexis, c'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. Je suis Melinda Clark, la petite sœur d'Alexandre. »

-« La petite sœur de Pops ? Vraiment ? » s'étonna la jeune fille en se tournant vers son grand-père.

-« Pops ? Alors là je suis jalouse ! Tu te découvres Père et Grand-Père et moi j'attends toujours que mon Annabel se décide à trouver chaussure à son pied ! »

-« Oh arrête un peu de faire ta pauvre petite malheureuse ! Toi tu as eu la chance de participer à chaque étape de la vie d'Annabel ! »

-« Eh bien… » souffla Beckett à l'oreille de son fiancé. « Ça promet pour nos enfants présents et à venir… »

-« Et visiblement ça a déjà commencé avec les filles, » sourit Castle en observant Sarah s'approcher d'Alexis pour se mettre à la chatouiller comme une enfant de son âge était capable de le faire.

-« Sarah ! Arrête ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! La tante de Papa est là ! »

La fillette se figea et se mit à dévisager la nouvelle venue inquiète. Elle se tourna alors vers Castle pour chercher son soutien et le vit sourire. Alors elle refit face à Melinda et lui fit un timide signe de la main avant de se cacher derrière Alexis.

-« Tu sais ma Puce, je ne te mangerai pas. C'est promis, » sourit Melinda en tendant une main accueillante à l'enfant.

-« Moi pas Puce, Princesse, » bougonna Sarah en se précipitant dans les bras de Castle. « Câlin… »

-« Ouch ! Doucement ma Sarah ! N'oublie pas que j'ai encore mal au ventre, » sourit Castle en prenant la fillette dans ses bras.

-« Dites-moi Melinda, » intervint alors Beckett. « Et si vous appeliez votre mari et votre fille pour qu'ils nous rejoignent. Non ? Nous pourrions donc ainsi apprendre à nous connaitre tous… »

-« Oh oui ! Ça me plairait à moi, » s'exclama Alexis en soutenant Beckett. « Qu'en dis-tu Papa ? »

-« Je pense que ma fiancée vient d'avoir une excellente idée. D'autant que, comme ça, vous allez rencontrer Jim, le père de Kate. Comme ça vous apprendrez à connaitre l'ensemble de la famille proche. »

-« Vous êtes sûrs ? Je ne voudrais pas que nous nous imposions… » hésita Melinda.

-« Mais puisqu'ils te le proposent ! » sourit Alexandre. « Allez, appelle-les. Pendant ce temps, Martha et moi allons passer à la cuisine pour commencer la préparation du repas. »

-« Hop hop hop ! Personne ne va s'enfermer dans la cuisine alors qu'on est là pour apprendre à se connaitre, » sourit Castle. « Ce soir, on commande chez le traiteur ! On n'aura ainsi qu'à dresser une jolie table. »

-« Je m'en charge, » sourit Alexis.

Trois heures plus tard, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna et Castle alla ouvrir au deux dernières personnes non encore arrivés. Un silence gênant se fit entre l'hôte et ses deux visiteurs qui le dévisageaient.

-« On a dû se tromper, » murmura la jeune femme à l'attention de son père.

-« En fait non mais c'est assez rigolo que vous ayez cette réaction, » sourit Castle. « Votre mère Melinda a eu exactement la même. »

-« Annabel ! Charles ! Vous voilà enfin ! » intervint alors Melinda en apparaissant aux côtés de l'écrivain. « Vous en avez mis du temps ! Même Jim est déjà arrivé ! »

-« Jim ? C'est qui Jim ? » demanda Charles quelque peu perdu.

-« Entrez et je vous promets que nous allons vous expliquer. »

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, autour d'une table bien garnie, tout le monde apprit à se connaitre jusqu'à ce que Charles pousse un profond soupir.

-« Qu'y a-t-il donc Charles ? » demanda Castle intrigué.

-« Non mais imaginez un peu l'enfer pour moi ! Déjà que j'avais régulièrement le droit à tous les derniers scoops et toutes les dernières frasques du grand Richard Castle ainsi qu'à des lectures inopinées de passage des romans du grand Richard Castle quand j'essaye tranquillement de faire mes mots croisés… Piouff ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être maintenant que le grand Richard Castle n'est autre que notre neveu ? » ironisa l'homme avec de grands gestes dramatiques.

Tout le monde explosa de rire.

-« C'est dur la vie quand même, » soupira Charles avant de changer de sujet en se tournant vers Beckett. « En tout cas Kate, une chose est sûre, mon neveu ne perd pas au change ! Vous êtes encore plus belle en vrai que dans le rôle de Nikki Heat ! »

-« Rick Castle je vais te tuer ! »

-« Tu m'aimes trop pour arriver à cette extrémité et, si je meurs, je ne pourrai pas te donner ce fils dont tu rêves… »

-« Je ferai en sorte que ton sp… »

-« Katherine Louise Beckett ! Wash your mouth! Je te rappelle que tes filles sont dans la pièce ! » s'exclama Jim outré par le comportement de sa fille.

-« Bon ! Et si on passait au dessert, » proposa alors la jeune femme en rougissant.

Tout le monde sourit de la diversion et Martha s'empressa d'aller chercher une superbe tarte aux framboises et une bouteille de champagne. Une demi-heure plus tard, Melinda s'adossa au fauteuil de son siège et posa une main sur son ventre.

-« Je ne sais pas vous mais, moi, je ne peux plus rien avaler. C'était délicieux Richard merci ! Mais tu sais, un simple diner à la bonne franquette nous aurait suffi… »

-« Je ne voulais surtout pas faire une mauvaise impression à ma famille, » sourit l'écrivain en étouffant un bâillement.

-« Richard, tu as beaucoup forcé aujourd'hui, » s'inquiéta immédiatement Alexandre. « Ce n'est pas sérieux ! Dans ton état, tu dois vraiment te reposer. »

-« Père ! Je n'ai plus deux ans et, ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas prévu de faire la tournée des bars ce soir. »

-« En parlant de ça, » intervint alors Annabel doucement. « C'est normal qu'une certaine personne de deux ans soit en train de jouer avec une coupe de champagne qu'elle a visiblement réussi à subtiliser… »

-« Princesse ! » s'exclamèrent Castle et Beckett d'une même voit en se tournant vers une Sarah radieuse.

La flute dans la main droite, elle s'amusait à faire faire des 'huit' à son poignet plus ou moins rapidement. Au moment où Beckett approchait sa main vers elle pour récupérer le précieux objet, la flute cogna la table et vola en éclat. Surprise, Sarah sursauta et se mit à pleurer. Castle se précipita pour inspecter la main de la petite mais, heureusement, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

-« Oh viens-là Princesse, » soupira Castle soulagé en prenant Sarah dans ses bras et la serrant contre son cœur. « Shh… Tout va bien, tu as juste eu une grosse frayeur… »

-« Maman… » appela la fillette en hoquetant et se frottant les yeux.

-« Viens me voir ma Princesse. Tu as l'air très fatiguée, dis-moi ! Et si, ce soir, c'était Maman qui te couchait ? »

Sarah hocha faiblement la tête avant de la poser sur l'épaule de Beckett qui s'excusa auprès de leurs invités avant de monter avec sa fille sur son bras valide. Elle coucha tranquillement Sarah dans son lit, lui chanta une berceuse pour l'endormir puis rejoignit tout le monde en bas. Après un dernier café, les Clark prirent congés en leur promettant de garder leur secret et d'être présent à Noël pour leur mariage.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	79. Une visite tant attendue

**Chapitre 78 : Une visite tant attendue**

Le lendemain matin, Sarah se réveilla grognon et ronchonna lorsque Beckett vint la chercher dans son lit. Inquiète car cela ne ressemblait en rien à la petite fille, la jeune femme la prit dans ses bras et, après l'avoir changée, redescendit dans le salon.

-« Rick, je pense qu'il y a un problème avec Sarah… »

-« Pourquoi dis-tu ça Kate ? »

-« Je ne sais pas… Elle est grognon et un peu chaude… »

-« Ah ouais ? » demanda Castle en prenant la fillette dans ses bras et touchant son front. « Et bien alors ? On serait tombée malade ? En effet, Maman a raison quand elle dit que tu es toute chaude ! »

-« On a un thermomètre quelque part ? »

-« Dans le placard à pharmacie de notre salle de bain. »

Lorsque Beckett revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'objet, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au tableau qui se dressait devant elle. Castle était assis dans le canapé, son regard soucieux plongé sur Sarah qui s'était blottie dans ses bras pour boire doucement un biberon de lait. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté d'eux glissant une main dans le dos de son fiancé.

-« Ça va ? Elle n'appuie pas trop sur ton ventre ? »

-« Un peu mais l'essentiel c'est qu'elle se sente un peu mieux et qu'elle mange un peu. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'est pas gagné… Elle joue plus avec la tétine qu'elle ne boit… »

-« Bah alors Princesse, il faut manger pour prendre des forces et pour que ce méchant virus s'en aille vite, » souffla Beckett en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sarah repoussa fermement le biberon ne souhaitant plus rien avaler. Castle essaya de représenter l'objet à la fillette mais cette dernière se débattit. Il posa donc le biberon sur la table basse et redressa Sarah qui enfouit son visage dans le cou de son père.

-« Allez, prenons ta température, » sourit Castle en approchant le thermomètre de son front avant de regarder l'appareil une fois que le bip retentit. « 38°7 ! Eh bien, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié ma puce ! Tu crois qu'on devrait appeler Père pour qu'il la voit ? »

-« Rick, Alexandre et Jim parlaient de cette virée de deux jours depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, on ne va pas leur demander de rentrer alors qu'ils viennent juste de partir… Et puis, il faut aussi qu'on apprenne à se débrouiller tout seul. Tu n'as pas les coordonnées d'un pédiatre qui pourrait se déplacer ? Je ne nous vois pas sortir dans notre état… »

-« Tu as raison, je vais appeler le cabinet du Dr Froye, c'est lui qui a suivi Alexis quand elle était enfant, » sourit Castle en tendant Sarah à Beckett.

-« Papa ? »

-« Je reviens ma Princesse. Et puis les bras de Maman sont aussi confortables que ceux de Papa, je te le promets. »

Lorsque Castle revint quelques minutes plus tard, il découvrit sa fiancée, Sarah sur la hanche, en train de leur préparer un rapide petit déjeuner. Par moment, elle tentait de présenter un morceau de brioche à l'enfant qui refusait obstinément.

-« Le Dr Froye va passer en fin de matinée. En attendant, comme nous n'avons pas de paracétamol pour enfant, j'ai appelé Franck pour lui demander d'envoyer quelqu'un à la pharmacie rapidement. Il ne devrait plus tarder. »

-« Merci, » sourit Beckett en installant Sarah par terre au milieu de ses jouets. « Tu vas rester là un instant pendant qu'on mange Princesse, d'accord ? »

Cependant, à peine dix minutes plus tard, la fillette s'approcha de Beckett en chouinant et tenant son petit ventre.

-« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda la jeune femme en prenant la fillette dans ses bras.

C'est alors que la petite fille eut une violente quinte de toux qui lui souleva le cœur. Avant que le couple n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Sarah rendit le peut qu'elle avait avalé un peu plus tôt et se mit à pleurer à grosses larmes. Castle réagit aussitôt et prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à l'évier pour lui permettre de vider complètement son estomac.

-« Ca va Kate ? »

-« Oui, oui, ne t'en fait pas. Ce n'est qu'un vêtement. Comment va Sarah ? »

-« Ce n'est pas agréable mais ça va aller un peu mieux maintenant que ton estomac est vide, » rassura Castle à l'intention autant de sa fiancée que de la fillette.

-« Bon, donne-la-moi, » intervint Beckett. « On va aller se refaire une petite beauté ! Et je propose une journée pyjama pour cette petite demoiselle, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Sarah hocha faiblement la tête avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère.

-« A tout de suite, » lança Beckett avant de disparaitre à l'étage après un rapide passage par leur chambre.

Une petite heure plus tard, les deux femmes redescendirent pour trouver Castle prêt et en train de refermer la porte d'entrée.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Franck vient de nous apporter le paracétamol pour enfant. On va pouvoir soulager cette petite demoiselle, » sourit Castle en s'approchant des deux femmes. « Ça va mieux toi ? »

Sarah gémit en faisant une grimace avant de se blottir les larmes aux yeux dans les bras de Beckett.

-« Allez, viens-là ma Princesse, Papa va te donner de quoi te soulager un peu en attendant l'arrivée du docteur. »

-« Pops ? »

-« Non Princesse, Pops est en voyage avec Gramps. Mais c'est un autre docteur qui connait très bien Alexis qui va venir. Tu vas voir, il est gentil comme tout, » sourit Castle en mesurant la dose nécessaire pour une enfant de douze kilos. « Allez, ouvre la bouche Sarah, ça va te faire du bien. »

La petite avala le médicament sans rechigner avant que le couple ne la dépose au milieu de ses jeux au sol.

-« Bon, je vais aller nettoyer la chambre et la salle de bain à l'étage et lancer une lessive, » souffla Beckett en se levant.

-« Laisse, on fera ça un peu plus tard. Pour le moment tu as besoin de reposer ton bras. Avec Sarah malade, tu n'as pas cessé de la porter et je ne voudrai pas que ça mette ton rétablissement en péril. »

-« Ne t'en fait pas, » sourit Beckett touchée par l'inquiétude de l'écrivain.

Le couple échangea un baiser passionné jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit les intrigue. Ils se tournèrent donc vers Sarah et la découvrir tranquillement assise par terre, au milieu des magazines qu'elle avait éparpillé autour d'elle en les tirant de leur rangement sous la table basse. Mais ce qui fit se précipiter Castle c'est qu'elle était en train de pianoter plutôt brusquement sur son ordinateur portable qui vacillait, en équilibre sur le bord de ladite table.

-« Attention Sarah ! » s'écria l'écrivain faisant sursauter la fillette qui fondit en larmes. « Princesse, il ne faut pas jouer avec l'ordinateur de Papa ! »

-« Rick ! Tu lui as fait peur ! »

-« Mais elle aurait pu faire tomber mon ordinateur… »

-« C'est malin aussi de le laisser trainer ! Viens-là Princesse, viens faire un câlin à Maman… Shh… » dit Beckett en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras et s'installant avec elle sur le canapé. « Ne t'en fais pas, tu as fait peur à Papa et il a eu tellement peur qu'il t'a fait peur… Mais il ne t'en veut pas, pas vrai Papa ? »

-« Maman a raison ma Princesse, je n'aurai pas dû te faire peur comme ça. Je suis désolé, » s'excusa Castle en caressant la tête de la fillette. « Tu me pardonnes ? »

-« Vi… Câlin ? »

-« Viens dans mes bras Princesse ! » sourit Castle soulagé que la fillette ne lui en veuille pas.

Sarah s'endormait doucement dans les bras de Castle quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Après un geste à l'attention de Castle pour qu'il ne bouge pas, Beckett se leva pour aller ouvrir.

-« Ça doit être le médecin. Il est en avance, » sourit la jeune femme rassurée en ouvrant la porte. « Bonjour ? »

-« Mademoiselle Beckett ? » demanda la nouvelle venue avant de poursuivre après que la jeune femme ait hoché affirmativement la tête. « Je suis Amanda Shaw, l'assistante sociale. »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	80. L'assistante sociale

**Chapitre 79 : L'assistante sociale**

-« Madame Shaw, » répondit Beckett en déglutissant. « Mais entrez je vous prie. Nous ne vous attendions pas aujourd'hui. »

-« C'est le but de ces visites justement, » sourit la femme d'un certain âge. « Vous vivez dans un immeuble ravissant et très sécurisé. »

-« Merci. Je vous prie d'excuser d'ores et déjà le désordre. Sarah est malade depuis ce matin et nous avons un peu été dépassé, » rougit Beckett mal à l'aise.

-« Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude, » la rassura Amanda.

-« Rick, je te présente Amanda Shaw, l'assistante sociale. Madame Shaw, voici mon fiancé, Richard Castle. »

-« Monsieur Castle, » salua la femme avant de poursuivre surprise. « Vous êtes fiancés ? Je n'ai pas été mise au courant de cette information. »

-« Nous préférons rester discret à ce sujet à cause de la presse, » expliqua Beckett. « D'ailleurs si cette information pouvait rester entre nous, nous vous en serions reconnaissant. »

-« Shaw ? Vous avez un lien de parenté avec l'agent du FBI Jordan Shaw ? » demanda Castle en se levant, calant Sarah qui se réveillait dans ses bras.

-« Euh… Non ? »

-« Rick ! » gronda Beckett en faisant de gros yeux. « Laissez-moi vous présenter Sarah. Princesse, dis bonjour à Madame Shaw. »

-« Non ! » répondit fermement la fillette en cachant son visage dans le cou de son père. « Pas belle ! »

-« Sarah ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es malade qu'il ne faut pas être polie, » réprimanda Castle en caressant le dos de sa fille.

-« Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Castle, ce ne sera ni le première ni la dernière fois qu'un enfant me fait clairement comprendre que je ne suis pas la bienvenue, » sourit Amanda. « En tout cas, malgré son état, elle a l'air très bien cette petite et très confortablement installée dans vos bras Monsieur. Y aurait-il moyen qu'on s'installe quelque part pour discuter un instant ? »

-« Bien sûr, installez-vous. Je vais nous préparer un café. »

-« Alors comme ça, vous êtes Richard Castle, le célèbre écrivain qui travaille auprès de la police de New York ? »

-« En effet Madame, » sourit Castle en installant à nouveau Sarah au milieu de ses jeux et en profitant pour ramasser les magazines qui trainaient par terre. « Sarah, Maman et moi allons discuter un instant avec Madame Shaw, tu es sage, d'accord ? »

-« Vous vous référez à elle sous les patronymes de Papa et Maman ? » s'étonna Amanda. « Vous êtes conscients que si la garde ne vous est pas attribuée, vous risquez de perturber l'enfant ? »

-« Nous en sommes parfaitement conscients Madame Shaw mais ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons choisi. Lorsqu'elle a recommencé à parler, Sarah nous a naturellement appelé Maman et Papa… »

-« Ce n'est pas une raison Monsieur Castle, je trouve cela très dangereux. Mais passons… Je remarque que de nombreux objets dangereux pour une enfant de deux ans trainent. »

Pendant qu'Amanda dressait la liste des choses « dangereuses » selon elle, Beckett arriva avec un plateau contenant le café et lança un regard plein de questions à Castle qui haussa discrètement les épaules.

-« Tiens j'ai une question pour vous, » fit alors Amanda en prenant la tasse de café que Beckett lui tendait. « Vous êtes conscients je pense que cette enfant a subi un fort traumatisme, qu'avez-vous mis en place pour qu'elle aille mieux ? Est-elle suivie par un psychologue ? »

Beckett jeta un regard inquiet à Castle. Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle était elle suivie par un psychologue mais qu'il n'y avait pas pensé pour Sarah ?

-« Nous y avions pensé, » intervint Castle. « Surtout après les terreurs nocturnes dont elle était victime mais, comme nous avons réussi à la rassurer suffisamment pour qu'elles disparaissent pratiquement complètement, nous nous sommes dit que ce n'était pas franchement nécessaire. »

-« Vous êtes en train de me dire que, malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu, elle fait des nuits complètes ? Elle dort avec vous ? »

-« Non, elle dort dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Elle a une petit veilleuse mais elle dort seule en effet, » expliqua Beckett avant de s'exclamer à l'intention de la petite fille. « Sarah ! Mais que fais-tu ? »

-« Suc ! » répondit la fillette comme si c'était évident et lâchant son lego dans la tasse de café de l'assistante sociale.

-« Sarah ! Tu n'en loupes vraiment pas une aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama Beckett en se levant pour attraper la fillette avant d'étouffer un cri de douleur.

-« Kate, ça va ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Castle en se levant pour attraper l'enfant et poser une main sur le dos de sa fiancée.

-« On va dire que ça pourrait aller mieux, » répondit la jeune femme en serrant les dents, une main sur son épaule.

-« Tu as beaucoup forcé aujourd'hui… Si tu t'es de nouveau fait mal, Père va me tuer ! Maintenant tu te reposes, on est bien d'accord ? »

-« Vous êtes blessée Mademoiselle ? »

-« Vous lisez la presse de temps en temps ou pas ? Il y a une dizaine de jours, les meurtriers des parents de Sarah nous ont attaqués. En voulant protéger Sarah et Alexis, ma fille, nous avons été grièvement blessés. Nous ne sommes sortis de l'hôpital il n'y a que quelques jours… »

-« Oh… Mais qui s'est occupé de l'enfant ? »

-« L'enfant comme vous dites s'appelle Sarah, » répliqua Beckett énervée que l'assistante sociale ne prononce jamais le prénom de sa fille. « Et pour votre information, c'est notre famille qui a pris soin d'elle. Nos parents, Alexis qui a dix-huit ans mais aussi nos amis du poste de police. »

-« Très bien, je note toutes ces informations… » fit Amanda en joignant le geste à la parole.

Visiblement cela ne plut pas à Sarah qui se faufila en dehors des bras de Castle pour s'emparer du crayon de l'assistante sociale et de s'enfuir en direction de l'escalier menant à l'étage.

-« Sarah ! » râla Castle en la rattrapant et récupérant le stylo d'Amanda. « Je sais que tu es malade mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être une véritable chipie ! Tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude… »

La fillette regarda Castle et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler tandis que des larmes inondaient ses yeux.

-« Ce n'est pas parce que Papa râle qu'il ne t'aime pas Princesse, » sourit Beckett qui s'était elle aussi approchée. « Mais il a raison tu sais. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne te sens pas bien que tu dois en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à tout le monde. »

C'est alors que, de nouveau, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Après un baiser dans les cheveux de Sarah, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir cette fois au médecin.

-« Bonjour, je cherchais Richard Castle… Me serais-je trompé ? » demanda l'homme d'un certain âge.

-« Absolument pas, » sourit Beckett. « Vous devez être le Dr Froye. Entrez je vous prie, nous vous attendions. »

-« Matthew, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, » sourit Castle en s'approchant la fillette dans les bras. « Je vous présente Sarah, notre grande malade. »

-« Bonjour jeune fille, je suis le Dr Matt. »

-« Non ! » chouina la petite fille en se cachant dans le cou de Castle. « Pas Docteur ! Pas 'pital ! »

-« Mais non Princesse, tu ne vas pas aller à l'hôpital, » intervint Beckett en prenant la fillette dans ses bras comprenant son angoisse. « Le docteur est là pour te soigner et que tu ailles mieux. Ensuite Franck ira chercher tes médicaments à la pharmacie comme ça on pourra tous se reposer à la maison et finir de répondre aux questions d'Amanda. »

-« Je me charge d'Amanda, » sourit Castle en volant un baiser à sa belle. « Emmène Sarah et le docteur Froye dans notre chambre, vous serez plus à l'aise qu'ici. Madame Shaw, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer la chambre de Sarah. »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	81. La consultation

**Chapitre 80 : La consultation**

Pendant que Castle montait tant bien que mal l'escalier qui le menait à l'étage en se tenant le ventre suivi de l'assistante sociale, Beckett guida le docteur Froye et Sarah vers la chambre principale.

-« Alors comme ça Richard c'est remarié ? »

-« Nous ne sommes que fiancés mais je vous demanderai de garder cette information pour vous s'il vous plait Docteur, » sourit Beckett avant de se tourner vers Sarah. « Allez Princesse, grimpe sur le lit de Papa et Maman. »

La petite fille obéit et grimpa tant bien que mal sur le lit, aidé par la jeune femme.

-« Alors comme ça, on est malade ? » demanda le médecin en s'approchant. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? »

-« Hier elle allait bien mais ce matin, au réveil, elle était grognon et, quand nous avons pris sa température, elle était de 38°7. Grâce à Franck, le portier, nous avons pu lui donner une dose de paracétamol pour enfant il y a à peu près deux heures maintenant. »

-« Très bien. D'autres symptômes ? »

-« Elle n'a pas d'appétit et a vomi le peu qu'elle a bu ce matin. Elle tousse également et, plus le temps passe, plus sa toux est grasse. Du côté de son humeur, elle enchaine bêtises sur bêtises et est plutôt collante avec Rick et moi… »

-« Comme beaucoup d'enfant malade, rassurez-vous. C'est votre premier enfant ? »

-« Nous essayons de l'adopter avec Rick. Mais nous avons pour projet d'agrandir la famille, » sourit Beckett avant de remarquer la nouvelle invention de la fillette. « Sarah ! Je te signale qu'avec Papa nous avions fait le lit ! Allez, sors de là tu veux ? »

-« Non ! Pas docteur ! Méchant docteur ! »

-« Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » s'étonna la jeune femme. « Les docteurs nous ont pourtant bien soignés, non ? »

-« Pas quitter, » commença à pleurer Sarah en laissant sortir son petit visage de dessous les couvertures. « Pas quitter… »

-« Viens voir Maman ma Princesse, » répondit Beckett en s'asseyant sur le lit et comprenant ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de la fillette. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on voit un docteur que l'on va être séparés. L'autre fois, c'est parce que Papa et Maman étaient très blessés. Toi tu n'as qu'un gros gros rhume. »

-« Vrai ? »

-« Oui Princesse, c'est vrai de vrai. Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà menti avec Papa ? Allez, viens me faire un câlin, » invita Beckett en ouvrant ses bras faisant fi de la douleur qu'elle ressentait à l'épaule.

Sarah sortit de sa cachette et se blottit dans les bras de la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps le docteur se rendit dans la salle de bain puis revint dans la chambre et sortit son stéthoscope ainsi qu'un thermomètre.

-« Ça va mieux jeune fille ? » demanda le médecin gentiment en approchant le thermomètre du front de l'enfant. « Si tu veux bien, je vais reprendre ta température pour vérifier que le médicament de tout à l'heure a fonctionné. Tu veux bien ? »

-« Non ! »

-« Et si c'est Maman qui le fait ? » proposa Matt en tendant l'objet à Beckett qui prit sans le moindre problème la température de l'enfant. « Ta Maman a raison dis-moi, tu es une sacrée chipie ! Ouh… 38°2 ! Ce n'est pas terrible tout ça dis-moi… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'es pas bien ma Puce. »

-« Moi pas Puce ! Princesse ! » fit Sarah en fronçant ses petits sourcils.

-« Oh pardon, je suis désolé Princesse Sarah ! Je ne savais pas… Mais tu sais, maintenant je vais devoir t'examiner. Tu me montres ton petit ventre ? »

-« Non ! » répondit à nouveau Sarah en croisant ses bras sur sa petite poitrine, butée.

-« Sarah, il faut que le médecin t'ausculte. C'est important pour trouver les bons médicaments… » tenta Beckett en allongeant avec peine la fillette qui se débattait doucement.

Tant bien que mal, Beckett parvint à relever le haut du pyjama rose à rayures blanches de la petite fille.

-« Papa ! » se mit alors à appeler Sarah en pleurant et faisant tout pour redescendre le haut sur son ventre. « Pa-Pa ! »

-« Sarah, » fit alors Beckett fermement. « Papa est occupé avec Madame Shaw à l'étage et de demandera comme moi d'enlever son haut de pyjama et de te laisser examiner par le Docteur Matt. »

La petite fille hoqueta légèrement et se laissa un peu plus faire, permettant ainsi à Beckett de retirer le pyjama de la demoiselle. Mais lorsqu'elle s'attaqua à son body, la fillette se remit à se contorsionner.

-« Sarah ! Tu fais mal à l'épaule de Maman, » gémit Beckett en lâchant la fillette pour se tenir le bras.

Le médecin intervint alors en prenant la place de la jeune femme, soucieux en voyant la grimace qui s'était peinte sur son visage.

-« Bon maintenant Sarah, ça suffit, » intervint fermement le médecin. « Je dois vraiment regarder ce qui ne va pas et ensuite je jetterai un coup d'œil à l'épaule de Maman car je n'aime pas du tout ce que j'ai aperçu. Tu sais que j'étais déjà le médecin d'Alexis ? Tu connais Alexis ? »

-« Vi… »

-« Et bien elle aussi n'aimait pas que je vienne à ton âge… Et puis elle a compris qu'une fois que j'étais passé et qu'elle commençait à prendre les médicaments que je lui donnais, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux… Maintenant, je vais poser ceci sur ton petit ventre pour pouvoir écouter ton cœur et tes poumons. N'aie pas peur, ça risque d'être un petit peu froid. »

Impressionnée, Sarah observa tous les faits et gestes du médecin tout en jetant de rapides coups d'œil à Beckett histoire de se rassurer.

-« Tu veux écouter ? » demanda le médecin en souriant.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à Beckett qui souriait, Sarah hocha tout doucement la tête, légèrement inquiète. Le pédiatre lui tendit alors le stéthoscope et le positionna contre ses oreilles. Surprise, elle ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés et commença à jouer tranquillement avec. Le médecin se tourna alors vers Beckett.

-« C'est une bonne bronchite. Je vais vous faire une ordonnance avec un antibiotique et tout ce qu'il faut pour la soigner. Je vais également vous en faire une ordonnance au cas où elle aurait besoin de kiné respiratoire. »

-« Très bien. Merci Docteur, » sourit Beckett rassurée.

-« D'ici trois-quatre jours, si elle reste bien au chaud, elle devrait aller mieux. En cas de doute, n'hésitez pas à me rappeler, » expliqua le médecin en recouvrant la fillette avec la couverture du lit. « Si vous me permettez, j'aimerai jeter un œil à votre épaule. Je n'ai pas du tout aimé la grimace de douleur de tout à l'heure… »

-« Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Je sais ce que je dois faire… »

-« Vous n'allez pas montrer le mauvais exemple à votre fille quand même, » sourit le médecin fier de lui. « Allez, montrez-moi cette épaule s'il vous plait. »

Beckett obtempéra et vit immédiatement le médecin froncer les sourcils en tentant de mouvoir son épaule.

-« Ce n'est pas terrible tout ça dites-moi ! Et encore bien frais. Vous avez une atèle ? »

-« Si, » bougonna Beckett.

-« Alors j'aimerai que vous la portiez un peu. Vous avez visiblement forcé depuis ce matin et il faut soulager votre épaule au maximum… Au moins pendant quelques jours, d'accord ? »

-« Très bien. Voulez-vous m'aider à la remettre et à rhabiller Sarah s'il vous plait ? » demanda Beckett avec un soupir.

-« Avec plaisir. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, le médecin était parti et Beckett avait confié l'ordonnance pour Sarah à Franck. Les filles décidèrent donc de commencer à faire le repas du déjeuner en attendant que Castle et l'assistante sociale ne redescendent.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	82. L'œil de lynx de Madame Shaw

**Chapitre 81 : L'œil de lynx de Madame Shaw**

Pendant ce temps, Castle était enfin parvenu en haut de l'escalier mais il était un peu à bout de force et plutôt pâle.

-« Vous allez bien Monsieur Castle ? »

-« Oui, oui. Ça va passer, » souffla l'écrivain en se tenant au mur. « Donnez-moi une petite minute s'il vous plait. »

Amanda fronça les sourcils en observant l'homme à ses côtés.

-« C'est la première fois que je remonte depuis mon accident. Au moins Père sera content, j'aurais fait ma kiné aujourd'hui… » tenta d'ironiser Castle en souriant légèrement.

-« Mais alors qui s'occupe de coucher l'enfant ? »

-« Sarah me fait un câlin tous les soirs et je lui chante une berceuse ou lui lit une histoire avant de monter soit avec l'un de mes parents ou bien ma fille ou encore Jim, le père de Kate, » répondit l'écrivain en insistant sur le prénom. « Et depuis deux jours, Kate est suffisamment en forme pour monter elle aussi ce qui explique que nous soyons seuls aujourd'hui. »

-« Très bien, je note, » répondit l'assistante sociale en joignant le geste à la parole.

-« Si vous voulez me suivre, je vais vous montrer la chambre de Sarah maintenant, » fit Castle en l'invitant à le suivre.

Arrivée devant la chambre, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce à la suite de l'assistante sociale qui observa un instant sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

-« Comment avez-vous réussi cette chambre en si peu de temps ? » demanda l'assistante sociale curieuse. « Ce serait dommage d'avoir dépensé tant d'argent si vous ne recevez pas l'accord du juge… »

-« Ecoutez Madame, Sarah mérite le meilleur et nous ne sommes pas prêts de nos sous. Nous avons de l'aisance alors pourquoi privée une adorable petite fille traumatisée du meilleure, vous m'expliquez ? » demanda Castle légèrement énervé. « De plus, l'ensemble de notre famille a participé que ce soit financièrement et humainement. Ce ne sont pas des peintres mais la famille qui a tout fait ! »

Madame Shaw ne répondit pas et continua à évoluer dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain, elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer à nouveau les sourcils.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ? » marmonna Castle en grinçant des dents.

-« Il serait intéressant de ranger au fur et à mesure, vous ne croyez pas ? »

-« Je vous rappelle que Sarah est malade et que nous sommes blessés. Donc nous faisons du mieux que nous pouvons ! »

-« Je vois que cette enfant a déjà une multitude de jeux… C'est étonnant mais… Je ne vois pas les jeux d'éveil. Vous savez pour leur apprendre les couleurs ou les formes. »

-« Ce sont essentiellement les jeux avec lesquels ma fille aujourd'hui âgée de dix-huit ans jouait quand elle était petit. Et rassurez-vous, elle connait parfaitement ses formes, ses couleurs et elle n'a pas oublié d'être intelligente, très intelligente même ! »

-« Très bien. Je pense que j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir ici. Et si nous redescendions ? »

-« Vous connaissez le chemin. Je vous suis à mon rythme si vous permettez. »

L'assistante sociale redescendit donc et aperçut Kate et Sarah dans la cuisine occupées à mélanger quelque chose dans un bol. Elle remarqua tout de suite que la jeune femme avait le bras emprisonné dans une atèle et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écrivain qui faisait de son mieux pour redescendre malgré une douleur évidente.

-« Papa ? » demanda la petite voix inquiète de Sarah en découvrant l'assistante sociale et se blottissant contre la poitrine de Beckett.

-« Je suis là Princesse. Donne-moi un peu de temps et je suis à toi, d'accord ? » grinça Castle en faisant de son mieux pour donner le change.

-« Bobo ? »

-« Un peu mais ne t'en fais pas, » répondit l'écrivain refusant de mentir à la fillette. « Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Maman ? »

-« 'isine ! »

-« Ouh ! Tu prépares le repas ? »

-« Vi ! » répondit fièrement la fillette.

-« Et que préparez-vous de bon Mademoiselle Beckett ? » demanda Amanda en s'approchant de l'îlot de la cuisine.

-« Rien de bien compliqué étant donné mon bras. J'ai opté pour des œufs au bacon avec quelques pommes de terre sautées. »

-« Voilà qui n'est pas très équilibré, » fit remarqué l'assistante sociale.

-« Et bien nous mangerons mieux ce soir, » répondit au tac au tac Beckett.

-« Et comment allez-vous faire avec un bras ? »

-« Moi je cuisinerai et je suis persuadé qu'Alexis m'aidera, » répondit Castle en s'approchant de sa fiancée et de la petite. « Dis donc, c'est toi qui a fait les œufs ? »

-« Vi 'vec Maman. »

-« Je suis fier de toi Princesse, » sourit Castle en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de l'enfant. « Ça va toi Kate ? Ton épaule ? »

-« Ça va, ne t'en fait pas, » répondit évasivement Beckett.

-« Kate, ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Tu n'as surement pas remis ton atèle pour le plaisir, » fit Castle lui montrant ainsi son agacement.

-« Le docteur Froye m'a vu grimacer en me débattant pour que Sarah accepte de se déshabiller et il a voulu jeter un œil. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai forcé un peu trop ce matin et je le paye maintenant. Mais il n'a assuré que, si je reporte mon atèle quelques jours, ça ne mettrait pas ma guérison en péril. Je te le promets. »

-« Bon et bien, que ce soit toi ou moi, pendant la sieste de la puce, on va se reposer un peu, d'accord ? »

Beckett hocha la tête avec un sourire fatigué et reporta son attention sur le repas.

-« Bon je crois que c'est prêt. Tu veux bien mettre la table s'il te plait Rick ? »

-« C'est comme si c'était fait, » sourit Castle en volant un rapide baiser à Beckett.

-« Belle chambre moi hein ? » fit alors Sarah à l'attention d'Amanda.

-« En effet, tu es une petite fille très gâtée je trouve. »

-« Vous restez déjeuner ? » demanda Beckett en faisant un effort sur elle-même.

-« Non mais, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerai assister au repas de l'enfant. »

Castle et Beckett se regardèrent et décidèrent de faire comme si l'assistante sociale n'était pas là. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à déjeuner en discutant de tout et de rien. Mais rapidement ils se rendirent compte que Sarah ne faisait que jouer avec son assiette et sa cuillère aussi Castle prit ladite cuillère pour essayer de la faire manger un minimum.

-« Allez Princesse, il faut manger pour reprendre des forces et guérir plus vite. »

-« Pas faim… »

-« Allez fait un petit effort… Pour Maman et moi ? »

Mais les yeux de la fillette se remplirent de larmes et Castle décida de ne pas insister. Après tout elle était malade.

-« Et si Papa te préparait un biberon de lait ? Tu voudrais bien essayer de le boire un peu avant d'aller à la sieste ? » demanda l'écrivain à la fillette qui hocha doucement la tête.

-« A son âge un biberon de lait en guise de déjeuner n'est pas suffisant, » fit remarquer Amanda.

-« Mais c'est toujours mieux qu'un ventre vide, » répondit Beckett alors qu'elle prenait Sarah sur ses genoux pour lui donner son biberon.

-« Bon je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, » fit alors Amanda Shaw en se levant. « Ne vous embêtez pas, je connais la sortie. Vous aurez de mes nouvelles rapidement. Au revoir et bonne journée. »

L'assistante sociale quitta l'appartement au moment où Franck arrivait avec les médicaments.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	83. Désespoir

**Chapitre 82 : Désespoir**

Le reste de la journée se passa tant bien que mal, Beckett et Castle faisant tout pour donner le change afin que Sarah ne sente pas leur inquiétude mais Alexis et Martha comprirent rapidement que quelque chose s'était passée. Une fois Sarah couchée, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre au salon.

-« Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement aujourd'hui pour que vous soyez dans cet état ? » attaqua directement Alexis.

-« Nous avons eu une rude journée… » soupira Castle en voyant les yeux brillant de Beckett. « En plus de Sarah malade nous avons eu le droit à la visite d'un véritable dragon ! »

-« Un dragon ? » s'étonna Martha. « Nous ne sommes pourtant pas dans un de tes romans pourtant… »

-« Mère, je te jure que cette assistante sociale… Cette Madame Shaw… Je te jure que je préfère nettement l'autre version de Madame Shaw, celle du FBI ! Si je ne m'étais pas retenu pour le bien de l'adoption de Sarah, je l'aurai foutu à la porte de chez nous sans autre forme de procès ! »

-« Papa ? » s'étonna Alexis en voyant la colère noire dans laquelle était son père.

-« Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher, » fit alors Beckett d'une petite voix en se levant. « Mon épaule me fait un peu mal et cette journée m'a épuisée. Bonne nuit Alexis. Bonne nuit Martha. »

-« Bonne nuit Maman, » répondit l'adolescente inquiète.

Après un dernier geste aux filles, le couple regagna sa chambre et se prépara pour la nuit en silence puis se coucha sans un mot. A peine dans le lit, Beckett se blottit au plus près de Castle et laissa une larme s'échapper.

-« Je ne veux pas la perdre Rick… Elle m'est trop précieuse et je n'y survivrai pas… »

-« Shh… Tout va bien se passer… On va trouver une solution mais c'est notre fille… Notre fille tu m'entends. »

-« Je sais que c'est fou parce que nous ne l'avons rencontrée qu'il y a quoi… Une quinzaine de jours mais c'est ma fille, notre fille. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas portée mais… C'est mon bébé… » lâcha Beckett avant de fondre en larmes.

-« Je sais mon Amour, je sais… » répondit Castle en la berçant du mieux qu'il put.

-« J'ai déjà perdu ma Mère, je ne veux pas perdre ma fille Rick… En plus elle… Elle serait… Toujours… Toujours en vie… Quelque part… » hoqueta la jeune femme.

-« Shh… Calme-toi Kate. Pour le moment elle est toujours là, avec nous et il faut tout faire pour en profiter au maximum… Et puis, on va tout faire pour conserver sa garde. On va se battre ! Je te le promets ma Chérie. »

-« Dis… Tu crois… Tu crois qu'elle sera toujours avec nous pour Noël ? » demanda Beckett en levant ses yeux larmoyant vers ceux tout aussi humide de Castle.

Ne sachant que répondre, Castle prit Beckett dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort que son état le lui permettait. La jeune femme enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et laissa libre court à ses peurs et ses angoisses.

-« Je t'aime tellement Kate, tellement… »

-« Moi aussi Rick… Mais j'ai tellement peur… »

-« Moi aussi j'ai peur Kate mais il faut être fort… Être fort et ne rien montrer à Sarah pour ne pas l'inquiéter outre mesure… Elle est tellement jeune et encore fragile après tout ce qui lui est arrivé… »

-« Tu… Tu crois qu'on devrait lui interdire de nous appeler Papa et Maman au cas où ? » demanda Beckett le cœur brisé rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer faire ça.

-« Si notre comportement change, notre Princesse ne comprendra pas ce qui se passe et risque de prendre ça pour un rejet de notre part. Et ça, je m'y refuse ! »

-« Merci… Merci Rick ! Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement… » répondit la jeune femme soulagée alors qu'une nouvelle vague de larmes se mettaient à couler.

Pendant plus d'une heure, le couple resta accroché l'un à l'autre, essayant de reconstituer leurs cœurs brisés. Castle fit tout ce qu'il put pour réconforter sa fiancée mais c'est toujours avec des larmes coulant le long de ses joues que Beckett finit par s'endormir d'épuisement dans ses bras. L'écrivain jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil mais, malgré l'heure tardive, il attrapa son téléphone portable et composa un numéro de tête.

_-« Allo ? » répondit une voix ensommeillée. « C'est rien Chérie, rendors-toi. »_

-« Kyle, c'est Rick Castle. »

_-« Rick, que puis-je faire pour toi à… Presque 23 heures ? »_

-« Désolé pour l'heure mais… Nous avons eu la visite de l'assistante sociale aujourd'hui… »

_-« Ah c'est une bonne nouvelle ça. Je vous avais prévenu que ça arriverait. »_

-« Tu trouves que c'est une bonne nouvelle toi ? L'assistante sociale qu'ils nous ont envoyée est un véritable dragon ! A cause d'elle, Kate s'est endormie en pleurant ce soir et je ne suis pas sûr que nous aurons la garde de Sarah vu les critiques auxquelles nous avons fait face ! »

_-« Entends-tu par là Rick ? » s'inquiéta Kyle._

-« La maison n'est pas assez sûre, l'escalier est dangereux, le chambre montre que Sarah est trop gâtée, le repas n'est pas équilibré… Oh ! Et summum de tout ! Nous sommes d'indignes personnes parce que Sarah a décidé de nous appeler Papa et Maman et que nous n'avons rien fait pour l'en empêcher ! »

_-« Pardon ? Tu m'expliques là ? »_

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à expliquer ? Je t'ai tout dis… Selon les dires de cette Madame Amanda Shaw, nous ne faisons rien comme il faut. »

_-« C'est Madame Shaw qui vous a été attribuée ? C'est étonnant, elle est réputée pour être très juste dans ses rapports sur les familles potentielles… »_

-« Tu es en train de me dire en gros qu'on est bon pour se préparer à remettre NOTRE fille entre les mains des services sociaux parce qu'on est de mauvais parents ? Parce qu'on a laissé une petite fille terrorisée s'attacher à nous autant que nous nous sommes attachés à elle ? Elle fait partie de NOTRE famille ! » s'exclama Castle la gorge nouée par l'émotion et la colère faisant presque se réveiller Beckett dans son sommeil. « Shh… Tout va bien Kate… Rendors-toi ma Chérie… »

_-« Non, je ne dis pas ça Rick, calme-toi. Vous êtes d'excellents parents, j'en suis persuadé. Et je sais à quel point Sarah est importante pour vous. Mais vous savez votre dossier n'est pas des plus excellents… Même si Kate a emménagé avec toi de manière permanente. »_

-« Kyle, Kate et moi sommes fiancés et allons nous marier le 24 décembre prochain. Et nous ne faisons pas ça pour faire plaisir au juge mais parce que c'est ce que nous voulons au plus profond de notre cœur ! »

_-« Mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ! Ça change tout ! Il faut absolument communiquer sur votre mariage ! »_

-« Non Kyle. Tu peux prévenir le juge mais c'est tout. Nous refusons que notre projet d'union soit dévoilé. Surtout après le mal que le dernier article sur nous a fait ! »

_-« Je comprends. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire et contacter le juge en charge de votre dossier. Peut-être qu'un rendez-vous avec lui vous permettrait de faire entendre votre voix. »_

-« Je t'en prie Kyle. Fais quelque chose… Si on nous retire notre Princesse, c'est comme si on nous retirait notre cœur… »

_-« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais tout faire pour. Maintenant essaye de dormir, je t'appelle d'ici quelques jours pour te dire ce qu'il en est. Prends soin de ta famille. »_

-« Merci. Toi aussi. Et désolé pour cet appel tardif… »

_-« Ne t'en fais pas. A bientôt. »_

Après avoir raccroché, Castle regarda encore un long moment Beckett dormir, les larmes maintenant sèches sur ses joues, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	84. Discussion nocturne

**Chapitre 83 : Discussion nocturne**

Lorsque Beckett se réveille un peu après une heure du matin, elle fut surprise de découvrir le lit froid à ses côtés. Inquiète, elle se leva et enfila tant bien que mal son atèle avant de se blottir dans la robe de chambre de son fiancé. S'attendant à trouver l'écrivain dans son bureau, elle fut surprise de n'y trouver personne.

-« Rick ? » appela Beckett en poussant la porte menant au salon. « Richard ? »

Mais l'écrivain n'était nulle part en vue. La jeune femme leva alors les yeux en direction de l'étage et remarqua un léger filet de lumière en provenance de la chambre de Sarah.

-« Je suis pourtant persuadée d'avoir refermée la porte avant de redescendre… » marmonna Beckett pour elle-même.

Prise d'une intuition, elle retourna dans leur chambre et vérifia que le baby phone était bien allumé. Mais cela n'était pas le cas et cela ne fit que confirmer son intuition. Beckett s'assit donc sur le lit et remit en marche l'appareil mais, lorsqu'elle reconnut les bruits caractéristiques de sanglots étouffés, elle se releva et rejoignit Castle à l'étage aussi rapidement et silencieusement qu'elle pouvait. Arrivée sur le palier, elle entendit la voix triste et éraillé de son fiancé s'élever doucement.

-« Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire si tu nous es retirée Princesse… Tu as volé notre cœur à Maman et moi… Je ne devrai peut-être plus penser à toi comme à notre fille pour me préparer… »

Quand Beckett vit les larmes de Castle redoubler, elle s'approcha doucement du rockingchair et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fiancé qui sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

-« Je t'ai réveillé ? »

-« Ton absence m'a réveillée… Je ne suis plus habituée à un lit vide et froid… Ca va toi ? » demanda Beckett en voyant le regard de l'écrivain se détourner vers Sarah endormie. « Je veux dire vraiment Rick, comment te sens-tu vraiment ? »

-« J'ai connu mieux… »

Les larmes aux yeux, Beckett écarta les bras que son fiancé avait croisés sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger et prit place sur ses genoux, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

-« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je ne vais pas bien que tu dois te cacher… Un couple c'est être ensemble dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments… » souffla Beckett en lui caressant la joue doucement.

-« J'ai appelé Kyle après que tu te sois endormie tout à l'heure et je lui ai dit ce qui s'était passé. Il… » commença Castle avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Il m'a dit que cette Amanda Shaw était l'une des meilleures assistantes sociales… »

-« Oh… » répondit Beckett en baissant la tête. « Alors il faut se préparer au pire… »

-« Je ne veux pas la perdre Kate. C'est notre fille, notre bébé… » souffla Castle en caressant le ventre de sa fiancée.

-« C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas portée mais c'est tout comme… Je me suis sentie Maman presqu'à l'instant où elle s'est jetée dans mes bras au cimetière… Comme si c'était Maman qui m'avait envoyé de quoi finir de me reconstruire… »

-« J'aime beaucoup cette idée que Sarah soit comme un cadeau de ta Maman. Ça nous fait une raison de plus pour se battre et obtenir sa garde ! » répondit Castle en cherchant une position plus agréable.

-« Je te fais mal et toi tu ne dis rien ! » s'exclama doucement Beckett en se levant afin de soulager le ventre blessé de l'écrivain.

-« Mais je veux rester dans tes bras et continuer à voir Sarah… »

-« Alors viens. J'ai une idée, » sourit Beckett en lui tendant sa main valide. « Aide-moi à retirer mon atèle s'il te plait. »

Castle obtempéra et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'au lit de grande fille déjà installé pour quand Sarah serait en âge d'y dormir. Castle comprit alors ce à quoi elle pensait et s'installa sur le lit avant de lui ouvrir ses bras. Allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se perdirent dans la contemplation de la fillette profondément endormie.

-« Tu crois qu'elle sera comment quand elle sera grande ? »

-« Aussi belle que toi et aussi espiègle qu'aujourd'hui. Toujours prête à faire des bêtises aussi, » répondit Castle en se remettant à caresser doucement le ventre de sa belle. « Et toi ? »

-« Je suis persuadée qu'elle aura le même humour que toi… Si elle reste avec nous, je pense même qu'elle réussira à me faire tourner en bourrique… Tout comme toi ! »

-« Je l'imagine sportive, un brin casse-cou… Je pense qu'elle nous fera quelques frayeurs… Quelques fractures... J'imagine bien une ou deux bagarres à l'école… »

-« Oh misère ! On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge ! » sourit Beckett. « Tu crois qu'elle aura une moto ? »

-« Je ne l'imagine pas autrement en fait… Comme toi, une belle amazone les cheveux aux vents… Tu lui prêterais ta Harley ? »

-« Tu veux rire ! C'est ma moto ! Si c'est une casse-cou, je ne veux pas qu'elle l'abime ! J'ai passé trop de temps dessus à la restaurer pour qu'une miss casse-cou la détruise en une seconde ! Et ce, même si c'est ma fille ! »

-« Ouh ! Maman Beckett n'est pas prêteuse avec ses jouets ? »

-« Pas plus que Papa Castle avec son ordinateur… » répondit Beckett en se tournant pour voler un baiser à son fiancé.

-« J'ai peur… Tellement peur de la perdre… Et comment va réagir Alexis ? Elle aussi s'est énormément attachée à Sarah… » soupira Castle en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

-« Nous serons là pour elle. Nous la soutiendrons du mieux que nous pourrons, je te le promets… » souffla Beckett avant de cacher son visage dans l'oreiller.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kate ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement l'écrivain.

-« Je… Je devrai peut-être reprendre la pilule, » souffla la jeune femme démoralisée.

-« Quoi ? Mais non… Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire une chose pareille ? »

-« Je… Si on perd Sarah c'est parce qu'on n'est pas de bons parents… Alors pourquoi risquer d'infliger ça à… A d'autres enfants, hein ? »

-« Kate, regarde-moi, » intima Castle en bougeant de sorte que Beckett puisse s'allonger sur le dos. « Est-ce qu'Alexis est une enfant malheureuse et mal élevée ? »

Beckett détourna les yeux en hochant négativement la tête.

-« Alors c'est que je ne suis pas un si mauvais père que ça. »

-« C'est peut-être que le problème vient de moi… Je… J'ai vécu pendant tellement de temps avec ce… Ce mur autour de moi… J'ai peut-être tout gâché… »

-« Je t'interdis de penser ça ! Depuis près de quatre ans, tu es mon bras droit dans l'éducation de ma fille, tu m'aides pour les décisions importantes et ma fille sait qu'elle peut se tourner vers toi en cas de besoin. Elle l'a déjà fait à plusieurs reprises et tu as toujours conservé précieusement pour toi ce qu'elle t'avait confié ! »

-« Tu crois ? » demanda timidement Beckett.

-« J'en suis persuadé Kate ! Et regarde quel merveilleux travail tu as fait pour Sarah ! Grâce à ta présence et à ta prévenance à son sujet, elle n'a plus de cauchemars et ressemble de plus en plus à une petite fille de deux ans comme les autres malgré les atrocités qu'elle a vécu dernièrement. »

-« Mais ça ne semble pas encore suffisant… » souffla la jeune femme démoralisée.

-« On va tout faire pour que ce le soit car tu es une excellente Maman Kate. Et il en sera de même pour tous les enfants que tu voudras bien nous donner, » affirma Castle en imprimant une caresse circulaire sur le ventre de sa belle.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour Sarah ? »

-« L'aimer comme on le faisait déjà et j'ai demandé à Kyle d'essayer de nous organiser un rendez-vous avec le juge des affaires familiales en charge de notre dossier. »

-« Tu es un amour… » répondit Beckett en baillant.

-« Et si nous essayions de dormir un peu ? » proposa alors Castle en s'allongeant contre Beckett, le visage toujours tourné vers le berceau de la fillette.

-« Je t'aime Rick et je sais qu'ensemble nous serons toujours plus fort, » murmura la jeune femme. « Always… »

-« Always… » répondit Castle alors qu'ils se laissaient enfin sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	85. Rien ne va plus

**Chapitre 84 : Rien ne va plus**

Le lendemain soir, Jim et Alexandre franchirent la porte d'entrée en rigolant comme deux enfants fiers d'eux.

-« Oh mon Dieu Jim ! Il faudra vraiment qu'on remette ça ! Votre chalet est idéalement placé que ce soit pour une sortie de pêche ou de chasse et est magnifiquement équipé ! »

-« Merci. C'est Johanna qui m'avait aidé à le restaurer puis à le rendre opérationnel et surtout fonctionnel ! Nous adorions nous y rendre avec Katie quand elle était enfant. Ensuite, je n'y suis retourné qu'après m'être guéri de mon alcoolisme… »

-« Kate y est-elle retournée ? Je veux dire depuis le décès de votre femme… »

-« Pas à ma connaissance… Mais je pensais leur proposer d'aller y passer quelques jours après leur mariage… Ça leur ferait une sorte de lune de miel mais je ne suis pas sûr que Katie ait le courage d'y faire face… »

-« Je trouve au contraire que c'est une excellente idée Papa. Je pense que c'est ce que Maman aurait voulu aussi… Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile mais je serai bien entourée, » sourit tristement Beckett qui avait tout entendu de leur conversation. « Et puis… Ce serait un bon endroit pour se reconstruire en famille après… »

Jim et Alexandre froncèrent les sourcils en voyant le regard triste de Beckett se poser sur Sarah qui jouait à ses pieds et une larme solitaire couler le long de sa joue.

-« Katie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et où est Rick ? »

-« Dans son bureau, il essaye d'écrire un peu, » répondit la jeune femme en prenant une grande inspiration et plaquant un sourire sur son visage. « Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés tous les deux ? »

-« Ça s'est bien passé ma Katie mais ce qu'Alexandre et moi aimerions savoir c'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ! »

-« Papa… S'il te plait… »

-« Très bien mais je n'oublie pas. On en reparlera plus tard, » dit Jim avant de se tourner vers Sarah surpris qu'elle ne soit pas encore venue leur dire bonjour. « Tu ne viens pas me faire un bisou Princesse ? »

Sarah jeta un regard incertain à Beckett qui lui répondit par un sourire.

-« Ne me dis pas Sarah que tu vas être aussi faire ta timide avec Gramps et Pops ! Papa et moi n'allons pas disparaitre parce que tu dis bonjour ou parce que tu fais un câlin à l'un des membres de la famille ! » expliqua Beckett.

Alors Sarah se dirigea vers ses grands-pères et leur fit un rapide bisou avant de se libérer de leur étreinte pour se réfugier dans les bras de Beckett. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux secoua la fillette.

-« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à notre Princesse ? »

-« Elle a attrapé une bonne bronchite. Nous avons dû faire appel au pédiatre qui avait suivi Alexis petite hier matin. »

-« Vous auriez pu m'appeler, » dit Alexandre en s'approchant pour poser une main sur le front de la fillette. « Ça va mieux aujourd'hui ? »

-« Nous ne voulions pas vous empêcher de faire votre virée 'nature' et puis Rick a pu contacter le pédiatre qui a suivi Alexis toute son enfance. Et oui, elle va un peu mieux aujourd'hui même si elle ne nous lâche plus Rick ou moi… »

-« Ça, c'est peut-être parce que Sarah ressent que tu ne vas pas bien… Et visiblement tu n'es pas la seule dans cet état, » ajouta Alexandre en voyant son fils sortir de son bureau. « Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant ces deux jours ? »

-« Allez Princesse, il est l'heure d'aller au lit maintenant, » sourit Castle en tendant la main vers la fillette

Cependant les deux hommes remarquèrent tout de suite que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Sarah prit la main tendue et se tourna vers Beckett en tendant sa petite main à son tour.

-« Je vous rejoins dans une minute ma Princesse. Je dois demander quelque chose à Gramps et Pops. D'accord ? » demanda la jeune femme avant de la voir acquiescer doucement.

Une fois que Castle et Sarah furent arrivés à l'étage, Beckett se tourna vers les deux hommes inquiets.

-« Vous pourriez vous arranger pour que tout le monde vienne ce soir ? »

-« Bien sûr mais où sont Martha et Alexis ? » demanda Alexandre surpris de ne pas les avoir encore vues.

-« Elles ont trouvé refuge au studio… » avoua Beckett mal à l'aise.

-« Très bien, file rejoindre ta petite famille. On s'occupe de tout, » répondit Jim avec un sourire.

Mais son sourire se figea lorsqu'il vit les yeux de sa fille se remplirent de larmes. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, Beckett avait disparu à l'étage. Lorsqu'elle redescendit en compagnie de Castle une bonne demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était arrivé et patientait au salon autour un apéritif dinatoire improvisé.

-« Les voilà, » annonça Ryan.

-« Hey, » fit Beckett en s'installant contre Castle sur le canapé.

-« Bon alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Jim terriblement inquiet.

-« Hier matin, pendant que nous attendions le pédiatre pour Sarah, l'assistante sociale s'est présentée, » annonça alors Castle après avoir puisé le courage de parler dans les yeux de Beckett.

-« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça ne s'est pas passé comme nous l'espérions ? » demanda Esposito en se redressant marquant ainsi sa tension.

-« Parce que ça a été un enfer… » lâcha Beckett. « Rien ne va dans l'appartement et nous avons visiblement commis une énorme erreur en laissant Sarah nous appeler Maman et Papa ainsi qu'en lui faisant cette magnifique chambre… »

-« Pardon ? » s'exclamèrent en chœur différentes personnes dans la pièce.

-« Mais il faut faire quelque chose ! » s'exclama Alexis paniquée. « Ils ne peuvent pas nous retirer Sarah ! Ils ne peuvent pas… »

Beckett quitta alors les bras de Castle pour s'approcher d'Alexis qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

-« Si. Ils le peuvent Alexis. Pour le moment, nous n'avons aucun droit sur elle. »

-« Mais c'est ma sœur ! Je l'aime moi, » dit la jeune fille alors que des larmes débordaient de ses yeux pour dévaler le long de ses joues.

-« Tout comme nous ma Grande, tout comme nous. Mais il faut nous préparer… Tu comprends ? Au cas où… » expliqua Beckett en essuyant les joues d'Alexis à l'aide de ses pouces.

Castle se leva alors pour rejoindre deux des femmes qui comptaient le plus pour lui et les prit dans ses bras, oubliant la douleur physique qui n'était rien à côté de l'étau qui enserrait son cœur depuis la veille. Il regarda autour de lui et vit alors les mêmes regards blessés et la même angoisse sur les visages de sa 'famille'. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au tableau qu'il avait devant lui. Martha s'était blottie dans les bras d'Alexandre et s'accrochait désespérément à sa chemise alors que des larmes coulaient à n'en plus finir sur ses joues. Alexandre tentait de la calmer en la berçant doucement et déposait à intervalle régulier de tendres baisers dans les cheveux de sa mère. Esposito s'était laissé glisser au bord du canapé, avait posé des coudes sur ses genoux et s'était pris la tête entre les mains. Lanie, qui avait besoin de chaleur humaine, s'était installée derrière lui sur le canapé avant de se pencher et d'entourer son torse de ses bras, posant son menton sur son épaule et frottant sa tête contre celle du latino. Ce dernier tourna alors son visage vers elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-« C'est pas juste… » souffla Esposito.

-« Je sais Baby… Je sais… »

A côté d'eux, Ryan était plus sobre, fidèle à lui-même. Cependant, toute son attitude corporelle trahissait son angoisse : ses épaules s'étaient affaissées et son regard fixa le haut de l'escalier, au plus proche de l'endroit où Sarah dormait. Jenny avait posé une main compatissante sur son épaule et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes contenues lorsqu'elle aperçut une larme solitaire dévaler le long de la joue de son fiancé. Enfin, Gates s'était rapproché de Jim pour s'assoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil en reconnaissant la détresse dans son regard. Le père de Beckett avait relevé son regard vers la Capitaine de sa fille et semblait complètement perdu, dévasté à l'idée de perdre celle qui lui avait redonné l'envie de sourire vraiment depuis le décès de sa femme. Touchée par ce qu'elle découvrait dans ses yeux, Gates se glissa à côté de lui, prit sa main dans la sienne et se mit à lui caresser le dos de la main avec son pouce. Malgré ses larmes, Jim remercia Victoria d'un regard et resserra sa main autour des doigts de la métisse ce qui lui arracha un léger sourire en dépit de ses yeux humides.

-« Si vous voulez bien nous excusez, nous allons aller nous coucher maintenant, » dit Beckett. « Il faut profiter au maximum de Sarah alors, autant être en forme… »

-« Bonne nuit, » ajouta Castle.

-« Je vais aussi aller au lit… » soupira Alexis avant de demander timidement. « Je peux dormir dans la chambre de Sarah ? »

Castle et Beckett hochèrent affirmativement la tête avant de disparaître dans leur chambre. A peine la porte refermée derrière eux que Gates se redressa.

-« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	86. Leur changer les idées

**Chapitre 85 : Leur changer les idées**

Quelques jours plus tard, le moral de tout le monde était légèrement remonté et chacun profitait de la présence de Sarah qui avait peu à peu retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Ce matin-là, Alexandre prit son fils à part après avoir reçu un appel téléphonique de Jim.

-« Richard, fiston, je me disais que ce serait bien si aujourd'hui tu essayais de sortir un peu. Tu as retrouvé une bonne mobilité et, comme Sarah va mieux et qu'elle n'est pas sortie depuis qu'elle est tombée malade, ça pourrait être une bonne occasion. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Oui mais je préfèrerai qu'on ne reste pas trop longtemps en extérieur… Je ne voudrai pas que Sarah rechute. »

-« C'est pour ça que Martha nous attend à son studio, » sourit Alexandre. « Allez, prépare-toi, moi je m'occupe de Sarah. »

Castle se dirigea donc vers sa chambre avec un sourire pour trouver Beckett confortablement assise dans l'un des fauteuils du bureau et plongée dans la lecture, Sarah jouant tranquillement et calmement à ses pieds.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu lis de beau ? » demanda Castle en s'approchant de sa fiancée qui lui montra alors la couverture de _In a Hail of Bullets_. « Mon premier roman ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? »

-« J'aime beaucoup cet ouvrage et l'auteur… Hum… Il est sexy ! Tu ne trouves pas ? » le taquina gentiment Beckett.

-« Je ne répondrai rien car tu risques de me traiter de vaniteux, » sourit l'écrivain en se penchant pour embrasser la jeune femme. « Dis-moi, avec Père nous allons un peu prendre l'air avec Sarah et nous pensons rejoindre Mère au studio. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

-« Non, Papa veut me voir aujourd'hui. Ça m'intrigue d'ailleurs car il s'est montré bien mystérieux au téléphone tout à l'heure… Mais allez-y, ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux ! D'autant que, pas plus tard qu'hier soir, tu m'as dit que tu commençais à en avoir marre de rester enfermé ici toute la journée. »

-« Tu es un amour, » répondit Castle en caressant doucement la joue de la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Sarah. « Dis-moi Princesse, ça te dit qu'on aille voir Grand-Mère avec Pops ? »

-« Oh vi alors ! » s'exclama la fillette en sortant sur ses jambes.

-« Alors file voir Pops ! Il t'attend pour t'aider à t'habiller, » dit Castle avant de la rappeler avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le salon. « Et ton bisou à Maman ? Elle reste à la maison tu sais… »

Sarah pila et se retourna lentement pour regarder Beckett pendant que Castle disparaissait dans leur chambre.

-« Pas venir ? »

-« Non Princesse, Gramps veut me voir toute seule. Mais nous serons là tous les deux lorsque tu reviendras à la maison après ta visite à Grand-Mère. »

-« P'omis ? » demanda timidement la fillette.

-« Juré Sarah ! Viens me faire un énorme bisou maintenant, » sourit Beckett en ouvrant ses bras à la fillette qui s'y précipita du haut de ses petites jambes.

Un gros câlin entre la mère et la fille s'en suivit avant que Beckett éloigne un peu la fillette pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de la petite.

-« Sarah, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. Je veux que tu t'amuses avec Papa, d'accord ? » demanda la jeune femme sérieusement.

-« P'omis Maman ! » répondit Sarah avant d'embrasser la jeune femme et de quitter ses bras pour courir dans le salon. « Pops ! Viite ! 'biller pour dehors ! »

Beckett ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la vitalité retrouvée de Sarah.

-« Ça fait plaisir de la voir comme ça, hein ? » demanda Castle depuis le pas de la porte de leur chambre.

-« C'est sûr que je préfère la voir comme ça même si elle n'est toujours pas rassurée quand elle est loin de l'un de nous… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas Maman, » sourit Castle en la prenant dans ses bras pour un baiser passionné. « On va trouver une solution et elle oubliera son angoisse en même temps que nous. »

-« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Kyle ? » demanda timidement Beckett.

-« Pas encore… »

-« Papa ! Viite ! »

-« Tu es attendu, » sourit Beckett. « Passe un bon moment. »

-« C'est promis mon Amour, » répondit Castle.

Et après un dernier baiser passionné interrompu par un nouvel appel impatient de Sarah, l'écrivain laissa sa belle reprendre sa lecture. Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois générations s'extirpaient de la voiture de ville d'Alexandre devant le studio de Martha. Intimidée, Sarah glissa sa petite main dans celle de Castle avant de jeter un regard apeuré vers l'entrée de l'établissement où un groupe d'étudiants s'était regroupé pour fumer avant le cours suivant.

-« Ne t'en fais pas ma Princesse, je ne te lâcherai pas, » sourit Castle en raffermissant sa prise autour de la main de la fillette. « Oh tiens ! Regarde ! Ils rentrent tous à l'intérieur. Grand-Mère doit commencer son cours, prête à aller la voir en scène ? »

Sans bruit, le trio pénétra dans le studio et suivit les étudiants dans le théâtre. Ils prirent place au fond et observèrent Martha débuter son cours sous la lumière des projecteurs. Au moment où elle passait de la théorie à la pratique, Sarah échappa à la vigilance de son père et s'avança sans que personne ne fasse attention à elle. Soudain Castle vit la fillette disparaitre derrière le rideau et s'apprêtait à se lever pour la rattraper lorsqu'Alexandre le retint par le bras.

-« Laisse, il n'y a aucune sortie par là. Elle est en sécurité et je suis curieux de voir ce qu'elle a en tête. »

-« Dis donc Père, comment sais-tu qu'il n'y a aucune sortie toi ? »

-« Je… Oh ! Regarde ! Sarah vient d'arriver sur scène ! »

En effet, Sarah avait attrapé un boa en plumes roses comme Martha et tentait d'imiter chacun de ses gestes et mimiques. La rouquine tendit alors dramatiquement son bras droit devant elle la main ouverte vers le ciel et posa sa seconde sur sa taille. Derrière elle, Sarah accentua la position en se déhanchant du côté de la main sur sa hanche et fonça les sourcils l'air sérieuse comme Martha. Cependant, le bout de sa petite langue dépassant de sa bouche trahissait son immense concentration. Castle ne ratait rien du spectacle et filmait tout à l'aide de son iPhone afin de pouvoir le montrer au reste de la famille. Plus le temps passait, plus les étudiants avaient des difficultés à retenir leurs éclats de rire. Et lorsque Martha finit par se fâcher à cause des ricanements et que Sarah l'imita à la perfection à son insu derrière elle, tout le monde explosa de rire.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe voyons ? Nous ne sommes pas dans un cirque mais dans un cours d'art dramatique ! »

-« Euh… Regardez derrière vous Madame ! » lança une voix.

Martha se retourna pour découvrir Sarah, un boa de plumes roses sur ses petites épaules. La fillette avait baissé la tête mais gardait les yeux levés vers sa Grand-Mère, ayant conscience qu'elle avait peut-être fait une bêtise. Mais Martha explosa de rire à son tour et s'approcha de l'enfant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-« Mais que fais-tu là Princesse ? »

-« 'isite ! Papa et Pops ! »

-« Oh ! Et où sont-ils donc ? »

-« Haut ! » expliqua Sarah en pointant son petit doigt vers le haut du théâtre.

Martha se tourna alors vers l'assemblée avec un sourire.

-« C'est qui Madame ? » demanda curieusement une nouvelle voix.

-« Laissez-moi vous présenter Sarah, ma petite fille âgée de deux ans, et visiblement la nouvelle comédienne de la famille ! » dit fièrement Martha.

-« Mama Mia ! Pauvre de moi ! » fit la voix de Castle. « Il ne manquait plus qu'une deuxième Martha Rodgers à la maison… »

-« Richard ! » s'offusqua Martha. « N'écoute pas Papa Princesse, il dit des bêtises parfois. Tu veux bien aller t'assoir un peu pendant que je termine mon cours ? »

-« Moi pas faire ? » demanda Sarah déçue.

-« Tu pourras faire en même temps que mes étudiants si tu veux vraiment. »

-« Youpi ! » s'exclama Sarah en sortant des bras de Martha pour courir rejoindre Castle et Alexandre afin suivre la fin du cours théorique.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	87. La lettre

**Chapitre 86 : La lettre**

Pendant ce temps, à l'appartement, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée tira Beckett de sa lecture. Elle posa son livre sur la petite table à côté d'elle après y avoir inséré un marque page, se leva et s'étira avant de rejoindre le salon. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, elle fut surprise de découvrir Franck derrière Jim avec une grande malle entre eux.

-« Bonjour Papa. Franck. Je peux vous aider à quelque chose ? »

-« Dis-nous où tu veux qu'on s'installe ma Katie. Comme ça, Franck m'aidera à y transporter ta malle. »

-« C'est… C'est le 'carton' dont tu m'as parlé ? Celui de Maman ? » demanda timidement Beckett en observant l'objet.

-« En effet… »

-« Alors mets-là dans notre chambre à Rick et moi. Comme ça, si quelqu'un rentre, on sera toujours protégé des regards… »

Sans en attendre plus, Jim et Franck transportèrent l'objet dans la chambre et la posèrent à côté du lit puis le portier s'excusa.

-« Bonne journée Monsieur Beckett, Mademoiselle Beckett. »

-« Bonne journée à vous aussi Franck et merci pour votre aide. »

-« C'est mon rôle Monsieur, » répondit l'homme avant de disparaitre.

Jim se retourna alors vers sa fille et la vit un peu perdue aussi s'approcha-t-il d'elle et la prit-il dans ses bras.

-« Ça va aller ma Katie ? »

-« Oui, » souffla la jeune femme après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. « Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans cette malle ? »

-« Oui. Ta mère et moi l'avons fait ensemble. Viens, tu vas comprendre, » sourit Jim en entrainant sa fille par la main vers sa chambre.

Père et fille s'installèrent sur le lit côte à côte et le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Beckett le brise.

-« Comment vous en êtes arrivés à faire cette malle ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-« Lorsque nous avons découvert que Johanna était enceinte, elle est entrée dans une véritable ferveur. Elle voulait absolument rassembler toute notre histoire dans une malle pour la transmettre à l'enfant qu'elle portait… Toi en l'occurrence. »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Oui, vraiment. Et avant d'ouvrir la malle, j'aimerai que tu lises la lettre qu'elle a écrite en revenant d'une échographie… » répondit Jim en tendant une lettre à sa fille.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Beckett prit l'enveloppe dans sa main tremblante et observa l'écriture ronde de sa mère. Emue, elle fit glisser le bout de son doigt sur les lettres qui formait le nom du destinataire : « _A ma fille_ ».

-« Papa, je… Je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver… » souffla Beckett en relevant ses yeux brillant de larmes vers son père.

-« Prends ton temps ma Belle. On a toute la journée si tu veux. »

-« Tu ne pourrais pas… Tu sais… Me la lire toi ? »

-« D'accord, » répondit Jim en reprenant la missive des mains de sa fille.

Sous le regard de la jeune femme, Jim ouvrit l'enveloppe en faisant bien attention à ne pas la déchirer outre mesure puis il s'assit plus confortablement sur le lit et déplia la lettre avec précaution. Une larme s'échappa doucement lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture de sa défunte femme et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Jim jeta un regard à sa fille et vit qu'elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Sans rien dire, il déplia la lettre et commença sa lecture.

_« A toi, ce bébé que j'attends,_

_Aujourd'hui Jim ton papa et moi avions rendez-vous chez le médecin pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour toi. Et tu sais ce que nous avons découvert ? Que tu étais en pleine forme ! Un bébé plein de vie nous a dit le médecin avec un immense sourire. Et ensuite il nous a demandé si nous souhaitions savoir si tu étais une petite fille ou un petit garçon parce qu'il a dit que tu étais un bébé plutôt gentil. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de savoir mais, lorsque j'ai vu les yeux de ton père se mettre à briller à l'idée de savoir, j'ai donné mon accord au médecin. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu es une petite fille ! On va avoir une petite fille ! Oh mon Dieu, j'ai encore du mal à contenir mon émotion tellement je suis heureuse ! J'ai tellement de chose à te dire, à t'apprendre aussi ! Et Jim… J'ai cru qu'il allait fondre en larmes… Il refusera toujours de l'admettre mais j'ai bien vu une larme ou deux qui s'échappaient de ses magnifiques yeux ! »_

La voix de Jim se cassa dans sa gorge. Elle-même émue, Beckett se déplaça pour s'installer derrière son père, se plaqua contre lui, l'entoura de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-« Merci ma Katie… »

-« Elle me manque aussi Papa… »

Père et Fille restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un moment avant que Jim ne se soit suffisamment ressaisi pour continuer sa lecture.

_« Si tu savais à quel point j'aime ton père ! Le jour où je l'ai rencontré reste gravé dans ma mémoire comme si c'était hier… C'était le premier jour de mon nouveau travail et mon nouveau patron voulait me présenter ce collègue avec qui j'allais travailler, un certain Jim Beckett. Lorsque j'ai pénétré dans son bureau, je… Je suis tombée sous le charme mais les choses n'ont pas été simples entre nous. J'ai même failli abandonner à plusieurs reprises… Et puis, au bout de trois longues années de patience, ton père a enfin ouvert les yeux. Mais j'ai décidé qu'il n'allait pas obtenir tout d'un coup, je l'ai fait mariner à mon tour. Il a fallu qu'il n'offre des cafés puis j'ai accepté ses invitations à diner… Non mais ! Je ne l'avais pas attendu pendant trois ans pour lui faciliter la tâche… »_

Jim sourit doucement en se remémorant ces moments.

-« Alors comme ça tu as mis trois longues années avant de te rendre compte que tu aimais Maman ? » s'étonna Beckett.

-« Oui… Et aujourd'hui je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour revenir en arrière et profiter de chaque instant de ces trois années… La vie est trop courte pour en gâcher une seconde de bonheur Kate, crois-moi… »

-« Je l'ai compris récemment… Ne t'en fais pas Papa, quand j'ai vu Rick étendu sur le sol, j'ai cru que mon cœur cessait de battre. Je… Je crois même que c'était pire que quand ce policier nous a dit pour Maman… »

-« C'est parce que Rick détient ton cœur depuis longtemps… Et ne me dis pas le contraire, je te connais Kate. »

Kate sourit alors que ses joues prenaient une légère teinte rouge.

-« Tu sais, le bonheur et la vie de famille te vont bien ma Katie. »

-« Ils me rendent heureuse… Tu continues la lecture ? »

Jim déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille avant de reprendre.

_« Mais passons. L'essentiel c'est qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes heureux et mariés mais surtout que toi, notre petite fille, tu grandis en moi… Je n'arrête pas de caresser mon ventre, juste au-dessus de l'endroit où tu te caches encore. Et comme tu es une petite fille, je veux absolument préparer pour toi la même chose que ce que ma mère avait fait pour moi… Je vais donc embêter ton père jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne tout le temps nécessaire pour rassembler l'ensemble des trésors de notre mariage afin que tu les découvres une fois que tu seras toi-même fiancée… Je vais rajouter quelques petites choses que j'aurai également aimé trouver dans le carton que Maman, enfin ta Grand-Mère, avait fait pour moi. J'espère que tu aimeras comme j'ai aimé quand ce fut mon tour et je suis presque persuadée que je verrai dans tes yeux ma fille les mêmes larmes de bonheur et d'émotions que celles que j'ai moi-même laissé couler ce jour-là… En attendant de te rencontrer, voilà qui va m'occuper. A bientôt ma fille, tu es mon trésor le plus précieux à ce jour avec ton père… Je t'aime déjà, Johanna. »_

-« Oh Maman, » murmura Beckett au travers du torrent de larmes qui dévalait le long de ses joues. « Moi aussi j'aurai tellement aimé que tu sois là, avec nous, aujourd'hui… »

-« Ma Katie… » souffla Jim en se tournant pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. « Tu sais, même si Johanna n'est pas physiquement avec nous, je suis persuadé qu'elle nous regarde de là où elle est et qu'elle est fière de toi et de la femme que tu es devenue. Et à mon avis, la connaissant, elle doit trépigner d'impatience depuis que nous sommes tous les deux dans cette chambre avec cette malle ! »

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire le père et la fille malgré leurs larmes.

-« On l'ouvre alors ? » demanda Beckett en regardant son père droit dans les yeux.

-« Non, tu l'ouvres. Moi je sais déjà ce qui se cache à l'intérieur. »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	88. La malle

**Attention :**

Dû à un départ impromptu en vacances pour une semaine dans un endroit où je ne peux que très peu me connecter (dans la boutique d'amis de mes parents pour tout vous dire...), il n'y aura pas ou peu de postes jusqu'au 21 mars inclus... Veuillez m'en excuser par avance... Je vous répondrai à vos commentaires, ne vous en faites pas !

**Bonne semaine et à bientôt !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 87 : La malle<strong>

Beckett regarda son père avec intérêt puis sortit de ses bras pour s'assoir face à la malle, son père à ses côtés. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se pencha et en caressa le dessus avec émotion.

-« J'ai peur Papa… »

-« De quoi ma Katie ? » s'étonna Jim.

-« Et si je n'étais pas prête à recevoir son cadeau ? Et si je ne savais pas comment gérer tout ça ? Je vais découvrir les trésors de votre mariage mais je sais… » commença Beckett avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Je sais qu'elle ne sera pas là pour partager ce moment important de ma vie… Pour répondre à toutes les questions que je me pose… Pour calmer mes angoisses… Je ne veux pas tout foutre en l'air avec Rick… »

-« Regarde-moi Katie, » fit alors Jim en prenant le visage baigné de larmes pour le relever et plonger son regard dans le sien. « Rick t'aime depuis des années et il est prêt à tout pour toi. N'oublie pas qu'il a patienté pendant près de quatre années. Et toi ma fille, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi prête dans ta vie pour quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose c'est Rick, l'homme que tu aimes avec ta tête, avec ton cœur, avec ton corps et avec ton âme ! C'est le bon. Je le sais et, plus important, tu le sais. Quand à cette malle, si tu as si peur que ça de l'ouvrir, elle peut attendre. Tu n'es pas obligée de l'ouvrir aujourd'hui… »

-« Non, je veux s'avoir ce qu'il y a dedans. Tu restes à côté de moi ? »

-« Je ne comptais aller nulle part ma Chérie, » sourit Jim face à l'incertitude de sa fille.

Après avoir embrassé son père et pris une profonde inspiration, Kate posa ses mains sur les loquets de la malle et fut surprise de les trouver fermés à clé.

-« Papa ? Où est la clé pour ouvrir la malle ? » demanda-t-elle intriguée.

-« Ta mère te l'a donnée quand tu étais encore une toute petite fille. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu lui demandais souvent ce que la clé ouvrait et Johanna te répondait… »

-« Tu comprendras le moment venu. Alors c'était ça ? Vraiment ? » demanda Beckett excitée par l'idée qui s'offrait à elle.

-« Oui, vraiment. Tu as toujours la clé avec toi ou bien faut-il que j'aille chercher le double à la maison ? »

-« Je n'ai jamais pu me défaire de cette clé, donne-moi juste une minute pour aller la récupérer dans mon coffret à bijoux. »

Deux minutes plus tard, Beckett était de retour à côté de son père et déverrouilla la malle. Une fois cela effectué, elle enclencha les mécanismes et l'ouvrit doucement, faisant grincer ses gonds.

-« Oh ! Je reconnais bien Maman dans la manière dont les choses sont organisées, » sourit la jeune femme en faisant courir ses doigts sur les objets soigneusement emballés avant de regarder son père. « Je n'ose pas déranger… »

-« Il n'y a rien à casser, ne t'en fait pas. »

Timidement, Beckett prit le premier objet qui lui faisait face et le posa délicatement sur ses genoux. Il s'agissait d'un immense album photos entouré de papier de soie crème. Elle retira avec soin le papier et découvrit une photo de ses parents en tenue de mariés, photo qui avait dû être prise juste à la sortie de l'église.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Tu étais tellement belle Maman… » murmura Beckett avant de fondre en larmes.

-« Oh Katie ! Tu seras tout aussi magnifique qu'elle, j'en suis persuadé, » s'exclama Jim en reprenant sa fille dans ses bras. « Laisse-moi te montrer ce que cet album renferme. »

-« Parce que tu le sais ? » s'étonna Beckett en regardant son père.

-« Ta mère et moi avons fait cet album ensemble, spécialement pour toi. On a choisi chaque photo avec un grand soin. Tu vas tout retrouver dedans, depuis notre première rencontre à ta mère et à moi jusqu'à la première photo de nous trois, à la maternité, juste après ta naissance. »

Beckett commença à feuilleter l'album avant de s'arrêter sur une photo de ses parents tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel.

-« Tu m'expliques l'histoire de cette photo Papa ? » demanda Beckett intriguée.

-« C'est ta mère qui a insisté pour qu'on la mette celle-là… Je savais qu'on aurait dû insister plus pour ne pas qu'elle y figure… » rougit Jim mal à l'aise.

-« Non ! Ça aurait été un sacrilège ! Cette photo est magnifique ! On peut voir dans tes yeux tout l'amour que tu lui portes ! »

-« Cette photo a été prise juste après ma demande en mariage. Ta mère venait de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes en disant oui. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle refuse ma demande que, lorsque j'ai entendu ce petit mot, je me suis relevé, j'ai saisi Johanna par la taille et je l'ai entrainé dans une folle danse ! Cette photo a été prise par un collègue et ami qui passait par là par hasard avec sa famille au moment où j'accédais enfin à la requête de ta mère en arrêtant de la faire tourner… »

-« Alors cette photo est d'autant plus précieuse… »

Beckett et Jim feuilletèrent l'ensemble de l'album pendant un long moment, le père expliquant à la fille le contexte de certaines photos. Près d'une heure plus tard et beaucoup de larmes versées, la jeune femme enveloppa précieusement l'album dans le papier de soie et le posa sur le lit, à côté d'elle.

-« C'est quoi ces deux petits paquets ? » demanda alors Beckett en regardant à nouveau dans la malle.

-« Ta mère a absolument tenu à ce qu'on t'achète chacun un cadeau avant même ta naissance pour le jour où tu te fiancerais. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je ne te raconte pas l'enfer qu'elle m'a fait vivre car je ne parvenais pas à trouver quelque chose pour les fiançailles de ma fille qui n'était pas encore née ! Plus les semaines passaient et plus elle me mettait la pression mais, le jour où j'ai enfin déposé mon paquet dans cette malle, je suis devenu le 'meilleur futur papa du monde' ! Et là je cite ta mère… »

Beckett explosa de rire en prenant son père dans ses bras.

-« Le plus drôle c'est que, deux jours plus tard, je n'étais qu'un salaud pour l'avoir mise dans cette état. Ca faisait plus de douze heures que le travail avait commencées et, malgré les contractions, une certaine jeune fille ne semblait pas décidée à pointer le bout de son nez… »

-« Douze heures ? »

-« Et ce n'était que le début ! Ta mère m'a broyé la main pendant encore plusieurs heures avant qu'un magnifique bébé ne pointe enfin le bout de son nez ! »

-« Dis-moi Papa, pourquoi Maman était-elle aussi pâle sur notre première photo de famille ? Je n'ai pas osé te le demander tout à l'heure mais, maintenant que tu parles de son accouchement… »

-« Johanna a fait une hémorragie juste après la délivrance mais heureusement les médecins ont réagi à temps et l'ont sauvée. »

-« C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas eu d'autres enfants Maman et toi ? » demanda timidement Beckett.

-« C'est l'une des raisons oui. Ta mère voulait une véritable tribu mais cela aurait mis sa vie en danger et elle voulait être présente pour ses enfants… Si nous avions eu le bonheur d'avoir plus d'enfants, il y aurait eu deux présents pour chacun de vous et l'album aurait accueilli d'autres photos d'échographie et de famille… »

-« Mais on a quand même été heureux tous les trois… Non ? » demanda Beckett incertaine.

-« Tu as comblé chaque instant de notre vie Kate, n'en doute pas ! Ta mère et moi avons été heureux de te voir grandir et puis… Si tous nos enfants avaient été comme toi, je ne sais pas si on aurait pu s'en sortir ! »

-« Papa ! » s'exclama Beckett en se redressant vivement. « Dis tout de suite que j'étais un monstre ! »

-« Non… Pas un monstre mais… Je suis content que Sarah te ressemble… » répondit Jim en souriant. « Si tu savais le cirque que tu nous faisais à son âge quand tu étais malade… La vie est bien faite ! Allez, ouvre tes cadeaux maintenant… »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	89. De magnifiques surprises

Je dédie ce chapitre aux victimes de l'accident de car qui a eu lieu en Suisse et qui a endeuillé la Belgique.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 88 : De magnifiques surprises<strong>

Beckett regarda de nouveau l'intérieur de la malle et hésita.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais encore pleurer… Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans le cadeau de Maman ? »

-« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle voulait que ça reste secret jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu de les ouvrir. Désolée ma Katie mais pour savoir, il va falloir te lancer. »

-« Merci Papa, tu es d'un immense secours. »

-« De rien, c'est un plaisir. »

Père et Fille se mirent alors à rire de bon cœur puis Beckett se pencha et attrapa le paquet sur lequel figurait l'écriture de Johanna. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle dénoua le ruban blanc qui entourait un superbe écrin rectangulaire. Elle retira avec soin le couvercle et découvrit du papier de soie qu'elle souleva avec attention pour découvrir un magnifique bracelet ancien reposant sur une rose séchée.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est magnifique ! Mais ça a l'air ancien… Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

-« Ta mère portait ce bracelet tous les jours et puis, un jour, il a disparu. Je me demandais où, maintenant j'ai trouvé, » sourit Jim en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le bijou. « Tu sais, c'est un héritage de famille. »

-« Ah oui ? Dis m'en plus… » demanda Beckett en s'asseyant en tailleur face à son père, avide d'en apprendre toujours plus sur sa famille et sa mère en particulier.

-« Eh bien, je ne sais pas quand l'histoire de ce bracelet a commencé exactement mais c'est un bijou qui se transmet de mère en fille ainée… Tu dois être au moins la troisième ou la quatrième génération à recevoir ce bracelet. »

-« Et la rose ? »

-« Ça, je ne sais pas mais je suis sûr que Johanna doit te l'expliquer. Regarde, on dirait une feuille de papier soigneusement pliée sous la rose. »

Beckett prit et déplia la feuille pour découvrir un mot de l'écriture de sa mère puis elle se mit lire le message à haute voix.

_« A toi mon bébé qui grandit en moi, Si tu as ouvert ce paquet, c'est que tu te prépares à vivre l'un des plus grands moments de ta vie. Ce bracelet provient de mon arrière-grand-mère donc de ton arrière-arrière-grand-mère… Ça en fait des générations tu vas me dire mais c'est le premier cadeau qu'a pu offrir avec son salaire ton arrière-arrière-grand-père. Depuis, chaque mère l'a transmise à sa première fille. Donc, à mon tour, je te la transmets pour qu'à ton tour tu puisses te le transmettre à ta fille ainée… Quant à la rose, tu dois vraiment te demander ce qu'elle fait là… Eh bien il s'agit de la rose que ton père m'a offerte le jour où il m'a demandé en mariage. Je l'ai gardé précieusement sous un livre jusqu'au jour où j'ai su pourquoi je l'avais conservée tout ce temps… Pour toi, pour que tu saches à quel point j'aime ton père… Et toi aussi je t'aime ma fille. Ta maman qui t'aime, Johanna. »_

-« Oh Jo… Tu me manques tellement… » soupira Jim avant d'accueillir sa fille dans ses bras. « Ça va aller ma Katie, ne t'en fais pas. »

-« Tu m'aides à mettre le bracelet de Maman ? »

-« C'est ton bracelet maintenant, » sourit Jim en refermant le précieux bijou autour de son poignet.

-« Pas pour très longtemps étant donné qu'Alexis a déjà 18 ans. »

-« Tu… Alexis ? »

-« Elle m'appelle Maman depuis quelque temps et je l'aime autant que Sarah alors pourquoi faire une différence. Tu crois que Maman m'en voudrait ? »

-« Elle serait très fière de toi au contraire, » répondit Jim avec un sourire en s'essuyant une larme qui s'était échappée de son œil.

-« Passons à ton cadeau maintenant, » sourit Beckett en changeant de sujet et prenant le second paquet.

-« Tu sais, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que Johanna a prévu pour toi… C'est… »

-« Oh ! Papa c'est superbe ! Mais ça a dû te couter une fortune ! »

-« Rien n'était trop beau pour ma petite fille et, si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans hésiter. Tu aimes ? »

-« Tu rigoles ? Je n'aime pas, j'adore ! En plus, elles vont à la perfection avec ma bague de fiançailles ! C'est de l'or blanc, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui et sur chacune d'elle, tu as douze petits diamants… »

-« Oh Papa ! C'est superbe ! » s'exclama Beckett en se jetant dans les bras de son père. « Merci ! Merci beaucoup Papa ! »

-« De rien ma Diablotine ! »

-« Papa ! » râla Beckett. « Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Je n'ai plus cinq ans… »

-« Peut-être mais tu resteras toujours ma Katie, ma petite diablotine à moi, et ce même quand tu seras vieille et Grand-Mère ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… » soupira la jeune femme.

-« Et si, au lieu de râler, tu lisais le petit mot que je t'avais écrit à l'époque ? »

-« Tu m'as écris un mot ? » s'étonna Beckett surtout connaissant son père. « Alors dis-moi ? Combien de temps Maman a-t-elle dû te harceler pour que tu parviennes à écrire ce petit mot qu'elle réclamait ? »

-« Encore plus longtemps que tu ne l'imagines ! J'ai fini de le rédiger juste avant qu'elle ne me dise que le travail avait commencé et qu'il fallait que nous nous rendions à l'hôpital. J'ai juste eu le temps de le glisser dans la malla avant de prendre la voiture. »

Beckett lui sourit en prenant le petit papier au fond de la boite.

-« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de la lire. Je peux encore te la réciter mot à mot… »

-« Vraiment ? »

C'est alors que Jim commença à réciter le message en même temps que Beckett le lisait.

_« A toi ma fille que Jo refuse de nommer avant que tu pointes le bout de son nez, Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de te voir et de te tenir dans mes bras. Plus que quelques jours et tu seras là normalement… Mais, dans le même temps, je suis mort de trouille… Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Jo n'arrête pas de me dire que je serai un père merveilleux mais je n'arrive pas à calmer mes angoisses… Je serai responsable de l'avenir d'un petit être que nous avons créé par amour et c'est une énorme responsabilité ! Il faut que j'y arrive, c'est trop important. Alors voilà, aujourd'hui, je t'offre cette paire de boucles d'oreille en vue de ton mariage… Mon Dieu ! Tu n'es même pas encore née que ta mère m'oblige à penser à ton mariage ! Tout ce que je veux pour toi ma petite fille, c'est que tu sois heureuse et que l'homme que tu as choisi soit quelqu'un de bien. Sinon, il aura affaire à moi, je peux te l'assurer. Je t'embrasse très fort mon petit bébé qui grandit encore au chaud dans le ventre de sa maman. Papa »_

-« Oh Papa ! C'est superbe ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu te souviennes de chaque mot du message que tu m'as écrit il y a un peu plus de trente ans ! » fit Beckett émue aux larmes.

-« Je suis heureux que ça te plaise. »

-« Tu veux rire ? C'est… Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens ! Je t'aime Papa ! Je t'aime tellement ! »

Père et Fille se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment avant que Jim ne se sépare doucement de Beckett.

-« Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que cette malle contient de plus ? »

-« Si, tu as raison mais j'avais aussi un grand besoin de te faire un énorme câlin pour te remercier pour tout ce que Maman et toi avez fait pour moi. »

Jim sourit à sa fille et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de l'inciter à se tourner à nouveau vers la malle. Beckett prit alors un nouvel album entouré de papier de soie et l'ouvrit. Sur le dessus, elle put y lire d la main de Johanna : « _Pour t'aider à préparer ton propre mariage._ » A l'intérieur se trouvaient différents exemplaires du faire-part de mariage, du menu du diner, du déroulement de la messe de mariage mais aussi et surtout l'ensemble des photos ayant été prise lors de la préparation de Johanna depuis les premiers essais chez le couturier jusqu'à la dernière photo de la jeune femme dans la voiture qui la menait à l'Eglise.

-« C'est magnifique ! Maman avait beaucoup de talent… A ton avis, qui a-t-il d'autre au fond de cette malle ? »

-« Regarde et tu sauras… » répondit Jim de manière énigmatique.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	90. La robe

_**Caskett1428 :**_ Je suis toujours en vacances avec accès limité à internet. Je profite donc d'un moment en ville pour vous poster le chapitre...

* * *

><p>Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul malheureusement, je dédie ce chapitre aux victimes de la tuerie de Toulouse. Paix à leurs âmes  שלום בנפשות שלהם. 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 89 : La robe<strong>

-« Toi tu sais ce que cache derrière cet épaisse couche de papier de soie, je me trompe ? » sourit Beckett.

-« Je ne te dirai rien. Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même Diablotine ! »

-« Papa ! » râla Beckett avant de soulever la première couche de papier de soie. « Un costume ? »

-« Pas n'importe lequel… Celui que je portais le jour de notre mariage. »

-« Tu es en train de me dire que vous avez gardé vos tenues ? Pour moi ? »

-« C'était une idée de ta mère. »

-« Il y a sa robe aussi ? »

-« Regarde au lieu de poser des questions, » sourit Jim face à l'impatience de sa fille.

Beckett se leva alors et prit délicatement la fine cravate noire pour la poser sur le lit. Puis elle sortit la chemise blanche amidonnée et la déplia pour l'examiner avec attention, essayant d'imaginer son père dedans même si elle avait vu les photos. Elle la posa à son tour sur le lit et positionna la cravate de sorte à ce qu'elle trouve sa place, sur la chemise et jugea de son effet.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'étonna Jim.

-« Les photos, c'est bien mais la vue et le touché du tissu lui-même permettent d'imaginer vraiment le réel rendu… »

-« Et peut-on savoir d'où tu tiens ça ? »

-« Un vieux truc que Madison m'avait appris à l'époque… Je m'en sers rarement mais là je trouve que c'est important… C'est le mariage de mes parents quand même… »

Jim sourit avec tendresse. Il retrouvait sa petite fille intrépide aux idées farfelues, celle qui avait brutalement disparue à la mort de sa mère mais qui réapparaissait un peu au contact de son fiancé. Il la vit ensuite sortir son pantalon et sa veste de costume et, toujours avec un immense soin, les positionner pour reformer sa tenue de mariage.

-« Alors ? Verdict ? »

-« Tu devais vraiment avoir une de ces allures Papa ! C'est très simple comme costume mais le tissu était de grande qualité. »

-« Merci ma Katie mais attend de découvrir la robe de ta mère. Je suis persuadée que tu auras la même réaction que moi… »

-« Et ce fut ? »

-« Je suis restée sans voix. Au point que le prêtre et ton grand-père maternel ont dû me rappeler à l'ordre ! Mais ce n'était pas ma faute, ta mère ressemblait à une déesse, une déesse qui avait jeté son dévolu sur moi ! »

Beckett explosa de rire en imaginant son père se faire rappeler à l'ordre par son grand-père, un homme costaud et austère.

-« Ça va ? Tu n'as pas eu trop peur que Gramps te fasse une tête au carré ? »

-« J'avais déjà eu le droit au couplet selon lequel, si je faisais du mal à son bébé, j'aurai affaire à lui et à ses poings… »

-« Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas lancer le même couplet à Rick ? »

-« Euh… Et si je te dis que c'est déjà fait ? » demanda Jim en se mordant la lèvre.

-« Papa ! Tu n'as pas osé ? » s'offusqua la jeune femme avant de voir son père acquiescer. « Tu es conscient que de Rick ou de moi, c'est moi qui l'ai plus fait souffrir ? »

-« Peut-être mais, comme je te l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, tu es et tu resteras toujours ma petite fille. Et je te protègerai toujours Katie. »

Une nouvelle vague de larmes monta aux yeux de Beckett qu'elle parvint pour la première fois depuis que son père était arrivé à maitriser.

-« Et si je passais à la suite ? » détourna la jeune femme en regardant la nouvelle couche de papier de soie qui cachait la suite de la malle.

Beckett se pencha alors et la retira avec précaution pour découvrir une jarretière bleue, bien en évidence.

-« Euh… Papa ? »

-« Ta mère a insisté pour que je la récupère… Ce ne fut pas sans mal d'ailleurs… »

-« Et auprès de qui as-tu dû user de tes charmes pour récupérer ce charmant petit bout de tissu ? »

-« Ton oncle Ronald… »

Beckett ne put se retenir et éclata de rire en imaginant son père réclamer la jarretière de son épouse au vieux garçon de la famille.

-« C'est ça, rigole ! En attendant ça m'a couté un bon paquet de dollars cette histoire ! Ah ! Les femmes enceintes… »

-« Dis-toi que c'était pour la bonne cause Papa, » sourit la jeune femme en l'enveloppant dans ses bras et en déposant un affectueux baiser sur sa joue.

-« Oui, ma plus belle réussite… »

-« Merci Papa, » souffla Beckett émue. « Il en reste beaucoup dans cette malle ? »

-« Le plus important selon moi… Va voir. »

La brunette se leva alors timidement et s'approcha alors une dernière fois de la malle pour soulever une dernière couche de papier de soie. C'est alors qu'elle découvrit la robe de sa mère soigneusement pliée et sur laquelle reposait son voile.

-« Oh Maman, » souffla Beckett en fondant en larme. « Elle est superbe… »

Alors que la jeune femme faisait courir délicatement le bout tremblant de ses doigts sur le tissu, son père s'approcha d'elle et l'enveloppa à son tour dans ses bras.

-« Johanna était une magnifique mariée mais je suis persuadée que toi aussi tu en feras une superbe, » murmura Jim à l'oreille de sa fille et touché par l'émotion qui se dégageait d'elle.

-« Mais elle ne sera pas là pour m'accompagner… »

-« Elle sera là, » affirma le père en appuyant sur le cœur de sa fille avant de l'obliger à lui faire face et de poser ses mains sur son propre cœur. « Et là aussi. C'est le plus important. »

-« Merci Papa, » sourit Beckett au travers de ses larmes. « Merci d'être là, avec moi. »

-« Tant que je pourrais, je serai là. Je te le promets. J'ai gâché trop de temps avec toi… » soupira Jim en baissant la tête mais rapidement sa fille l'en empêcha.

-« Je t'aime Papa et chacun réagit à la souffrance à sa manière. L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois guéri aujourd'hui et présent pour moi et ma famille, pour tes petites filles aussi. C'est important. »

-« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une fille comme toi. Allez, sors la robe de son écrin maintenant. Elle t'attend depuis des années… »

Soufflant un bon coup, Beckett prit délicatement le voile et le posa sur le lit avant de se tourner pour prendre avec le plus grand soin la robe de mariée de sa mère.

-« Quand je pense que Maman l'a portée… Elle est de toute beauté… »

Se mettant debout pour avoir une meilleure vue de la robe, elle commença à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Elle était simple mais superbement travaillée : un bustier finement brodé et piqué de perles moulait le buste de la mariée avant de s'évaser à partir de la taille. La jeune femme se décala pour sortir complètement la tenue de sa malle et fit quelques pas pour découvrir une légère traine. Le même motif de broderie et de perles que le bustier se répétait à proximité du sol tout autour de la jupe. Enfin les bras et le décolleté étaient recouvert d'un fin tulle collant à la peau et lui aussi travaillé de broderie et de perles. Elle la serra alors contre son cœur avant de l'étendre délicatement pour observer plus attentivement les broderies et les perles qui faisaient le contour de la fine pièce de tulle.

-« C'est superbe… » murmura Beckett n'osant plus toucher à rien.

-« Je suis persuadée qu'elle t'irait. Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère… »

-« Tu crois ? »

Jim se leva alors et prit délicatement la robe dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers le miroir en pied de la chambre.

-« Viens voir, » invita alors Jim en tendant une main à sa fille.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	91. Un moment magique

**Chapitre 90 : Un moment magique**

Beckett s'approcha timidement de son père et se laissa placer devant le miroir. Puis son père positionna la robe de mariée de Johanna devant sa fille et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Jim vit alors les mains de sa fille hésiter à toucher ladite robe et lui sourit.

-« Tu sais, tu as le droit de toucher et d'imaginer ce que tu veux. »

De nouvelles larmes inondèrent le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle posait délicatement ses mains sur la robe pour la plaquer sur elle.

-« Maman devait vraiment ressembler à un ange… »

-« Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était une vraie déesse… » fit Jim rêveur.

Il s'écarta de Beckett pour un peu mieux admirer sa fille. Cette dernière avait les joues rosies et les yeux pétillants. Ses mains lissaient le tissu de la robe, tentant de la plaquer un peu plus contre elle pour imaginer son effet. C'est alors qu'une idée frappa Jim de plein fouet.

-« Tu devrais l'essayer… » remarqua-t-il doucement faisant se tourner brusquement la jeune femme vers lui.

-« Tu… Tu crois ? »

-« Tu en meurs d'envie et, en plus, tu as la même morphologie que Johanna. Alors disparais dans ta salle de bain et passe-la. Je veux voir ce qu'elle donne sur toi… »

-« Je t'adore Papa ! » s'exclama Beckett en se précipitant vers son père pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de se diriger vers son tiroir à sous-vêtements.

-« Ce n'est pourtant pas la salle de bain… » ironisa Jim.

-« Parce que tu veux vraiment que les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge viennent tout gâcher ? Si je passe la robe de Maman, je veux que ce soit parfait ! » lâcha la jeune femme avant de s'enfermer avec la robe de mariée de sa mère et un soutien-gorge bandeau blanc dans la salle de bain.

Dans la chambre, Jim était nerveux et décida d'aller dans la cuisine leur chercher quelque chose à boire. Il venait à peine de pénétrer à nouveau dans la chambre quand il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer.

-« Maman ? Papa ? Vous êtes là ? » appela la voix d'Alexis avant qu'elle ne prenne une tonalité plus inquiète en n'obtenant aucune réponse. « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

-« Dans la chambre de tes parents Lex. »

-« Gramps ? Il y a un problème ? » demanda la rouquine en se précipitant dans la pièce pour découvrir la malle, des vêtements masculins et une pile de papier de soie.

-« Papa, je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour fermer la rob… Alexis ? Tout va bien ? »

-« Oh Maman ! Tu es magnifique ! » s'exclama Alexis avant de se rendre compte qu'elle interrompait un moment intime entre un père et sa fille. « Pardon, je dérange… Je vais dans ma chambre… »

L'adolescente commençait à faire marche arrière, gênée d'avoir aperçue celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère dans cette superbe robe de mariée, mais Jim fit comprendre d'un regard à sa fille que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

-« Attends Alexis, reste s'il te plait, » sourit Beckett. « Ça ne me dérange absolument pas que tu me vois dans cette robe qui fut celle de ma Maman. Et, si tu veux bien, j'aimerai que tu m'aides à la fermer car c'est plein de tous petits boutons dans le dos… »

-« Ah ça je m'en souviens de ces boutons ! J'ai cru devenir fou à les enlever un par un… » marmonna Jim perdu dans ses pensées.

-« Papa ! Je te rappelle que ta petite fille se trouve dans la même pièce que nous ! »

Alexis sourit en s'approchant de Beckett qui lui tourna le dos pour qu'elle s'attaque à la ribambelle de petits boutons. Au bout de quelques minutes d'effort, Alexis releva la tête de sa tâche.

-« Tu es peut-être parvenu à être patient Gramps mais je doute que Papa ait la même que toi si Maman porte cette robe. »

Beckett pouffa un instant avant de se ressaisir ayant saisit ce que la jeune fille venait de sous-entendre. Inquiète, elle regarda son père.

-« J'ai dit une bêtise ? » demanda Alexis du bout des lèvres ayant senti le brusque changement d'ambiance.

-« Non, » sourit Jim. « Au contraire, je trouve que tu as eu une merveilleuse idée. Qu'en penses-tu Kate ? »

-« Je… Tu… Mais… »

Ayant terminé sa tâche, la rouquine fit le tour de la jeune femme pour observer avec attention.

-« Je suis sûr que Johanna a conservé tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette malle dans l'espoir que, peut-être, tu te maries un jour dans sa robe… » fit Jim émue aux larmes. « Robe qui d'ailleurs te va comme un gant ma Katie… Ta mère aurait été très fière si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Beckett s'approcha alors du miroir en pied et s'observa sous toutes les coutures, laissant courir ses mains sur son corps parfaitement mis en valeur dans la tenue de sa mère.

-« Tu crois ? » demanda alors la jeune femme en se retournant vers son père.

-« J'en suis certain. Tu es magnifique Katie… »

-« Et toi Lexie ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« J'en pense que Papa va être fou quand il te verra dans cette superbe robe ! »

-« Tu veux bien m'apporter le voile ? » demanda la jeune femme, les yeux pétillant de bonheur. « Je voudrais essayer quelque chose… »

Alexis s'apprêtait à accéder à sa demande quand Jim l'arrêta pour prendre lui-même le voile et le positionner dans les cheveux de sa fille. La rouquine attrapa alors son portable pour immortaliser la scène.

-« Parfait, » souffla Jim émue à l'oreille de sa fille.

-« Une chose est certaine, » affirma Beckett en se regardant dans le miroir. « Rick a intérêt à faire très attention à chaque millimètre carré de cette robe quand il me la retira. »

-« Eh ben… Ce n'est pas gagné… » lâcha Alexis avant de voir les regards surpris des deux Beckett. « Bon quoi ? Comme si vous n'aviez jamais remarqué comment Papa regarde Maman ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire puis Jim serra sa fille dans ses bras et cette dernière invita Alexis à les rejoindre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Beckett prit conscience d'une chose et se tourna vers l'adolescente.

-« Dis-moi ma Grande, si tu es déjà de retour, ça veut dire qu'il est quelle heure exactement ? »

-« Presque quatorze heures. Et où sont Papa, Sarah et Pops ? »

-« Ils sont partis il y a plus de quatre heures rejoindre Martha au studio. »

-« Pops est encore au studio ? Il y a anguille sous roche ! Enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien… »

-« Bon, moi je vais aller préparer le repas car, quand ils rentreront, ils auront aussi faim que nous, » fit Jim pour changer de sujet. « Alexis, tu veux bien aider Kate à retirer sa robe et surtout à la cacher car je refuse que mon futur gendre voit la robe que ma fille portera le jour de sa noce ! »

-« C'est ça, change de sujet Papa, » lança Beckett en voyant son père disparaitre de la chambre. « Et toi, que sais-tu exactement ? »

-« Moi ? » tenta de faire diversion Alexis en s'attaquant aux boutons de la robe.

-« Alexis Castle, je te rappelle que je suis inspecteur de police ! »

-« On va dire qu'ils se rapprochent beaucoup Grand-Mère et Pops… Pour tout te dire, je les ai surpris il y a quelques jours cachés derrière le rideau du théâtre du studio et qu'on aurait dit deux adolescents ! Presque pire que Papa et toi… »

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent leur tâche en discutant de Johanna et de la malle.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	92. Partager son expérience

**Chapitre 91 : Partager son expérience**

A peine Beckett et Alexis avaient terminé de ranger la malle et dissimuler la robe ainsi que le costume dans un petit coin de la penderie de la jeune fille que les voix du rester de la famille se firent entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-« Dépêche-toi Maman ! Papa va se douter de quelque chose ! »

La jeune femme et l'adolescente redescendirent rapidement en rigolant pour accueillir le reste de la famille. Castle remarqua tout de suite que, comme son père, sa fiancée avait les yeux légèrement rougis aussi s'approcha-t-il d'elle et la prit-il dans ses bras.

-« Ça va ton père et toi ? »

-« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. La matinée a été riche en émotions mais je te raconterai ce soir. » promit Beckett en lui volant un baiser. « Alors Princesse, qu'as-tu fait de beau ce matin avec Papa et Pops au studio de Grand-Mère ? »

-« Théat' » répondit fièrement la fillette avec des yeux malicieux.

-« Tu as vu du théâtre ? »

-« Non, elle nous a fait son show… Tu veux voir ? »

-« Richard Alexandre Rodgers, ne me dis pas que tu as filmé tout ça ? » s'exclama Martha.

-« Bah quoi ? Et sinon à quoi servent ces petits bijoux de la technologie que sont les iPhone Mère ? Qui veut voir ? »

-« Bon et si on commençait par manger ? Qu'en dites-vous ? » intervint Jim. « J'ai faim moi ! »

Tout le monde explosa de rire et suivit le mouvement. Après le déjeuner et comme promis, Castle organisa une véritable projection sur grand écran avec les exploits du matin de Sarah.

-« Oh ! Moi ! » s'exclama fièrement en se découvrant sur l'écran. « Maman ! Maman ! Moi là ! »

-« Oui Princesse. Tu as sacrément fait ton show dis-moi, » sourit Beckett en prenant la fillette sur ses genoux. « On dirait qu'on a une future actrice dans la famille. »

-« Pauvre de nous… »

-« Tu te répètes Richard, » lança Martha amère.

-« Oh Mère ! Pitié ! Tu sais bien que je t'adore mais… »

-« Rick, tais-toi ! Je crois que tu ne ferais que t'enfoncer, » sourit Beckett en déposant un doigt sur les lèvres de l'écrivain avant de se tourner vers la comédienne de la famille. « Quant à toi Martha, tu sais très bien qu'il dit ça pour te faire enrager et qu'il est fier de toi. »

-« Pourquoi faut-il que la nouvelle venue dans la famille soit si sérieuse… » répondit dramatiquement Martha.

Sarah regarda attentivement sa Grand-Mère puis se redressa et l'imita à nouveau. Tout le monde, y compris Martha explosa de rire.

-« Il faut avouer qu'elle a un indéniable talent ! » parvient à articuler Beckett entre deux éclats de rire.

-« Moi bien ? » demanda Sarah en regardant Castle.

-« C'était parfait ma Princesse ! Tu viens me voir un moment ? » demanda l'écrivain en ouvrant ses bras.

La fillette vient s'y blottir avec grand plaisir et Castle la berça doucement tout en continuant à discuter avec le reste de la famille jusqu'à ce que Sarah finisse par s'endormir.

-« Le marchand de sable est passé on dirait, » sourit Beckett au bout d'un moment. « Ça va ? Elle n'appuie pas trop sur ton ventre ? »

-« Ne t'en fais pas Kate, tout va bien. »

Près de vingt minutes plus tard, Alexandre se leva et prit Sarah des bras de son fils pour la porter dans son lit afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise pour la sieste. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement et, après avoir couché la petite, Beckett et Castle s'excusèrent, épuisés par les évènements qu'ils avaient vécus pendant cette journée plus que riche en émotion. Une fois dans leur lit, la jeune femme se blottit tout contre l'écrivain, recherchant sa chaleur.

-« Ca va toi ? » demanda Castle inquiet.

-« La journée fut longue mais tellement belle. C'était comme si je retrouvais une partie de ma mère à travers ses mots, ses cadeaux, la façon dont elle a rassemblé cette malle pour moi… »

-« Tu veux en parler ? »

-« Maman m'a laissé ce bracelet, » expliqua Beckett en soulevant son bracelet pour le montrer à Castle. « C'est un bijou qui se passe de mère en fille ainée depuis mon arrière-arrière-Grand-mère. Le jour où Alexis se fiancera, il lui reviendra. »

-« Tu… Tu envisages de transmettre ce bijou de ta famille à ma fille ? »

-« Je te signale au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué mais 'ta' fille m'appelle 'Maman' depuis quelques semaines maintenant ! »

-« Merci… » répondit Castle ému en resserrant son étreinte autour de la jeune femme. « Je… Merci. »

-« Tu n'as pas à me remercier Rick. J'aime ta fille comme si c'était le mienne, » affirma Beckett avec un sourire avant d'embrasser l'écrivain. « Dans la boite avec le bracelet, il y avait la rose que Papa avait offert à Maman quand il l'a demandé en mariage et qu'elle avait précieusement fait sécher. »

-« Je trouve ça très romantique ! » sourit Castle en resserrant son étreinte autour de Beckett avant de continuer, nostalgique. « C'est dommage que nous ne puissions pas faire ça à notre tour… »

La jeune femme embrassa son fiancé avant de s'extirper de ses bras.

-« Hey ! Tu vas où comme ça ? » demanda Castle non heureux de la voir quitter le lit.

-« Donne-moi une minute que je te montre quelque chose, » sourit Beckett avant de disparaitre dans son dressing.

Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec les mains derrière son dos et un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et s'approcha pour s'assoir sur le rebord du lit à côté de lui.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches comme ça ? » fit l'écrivain curieux en se redressant pour s'assoir sur le lit.

-« Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu m'as offert des fleurs ? »

-« C'était un bouquet tout simple que je t'ai offert en venant chez toi après que Roy t'avait renvoyé de l'enquête sur l'assassinat de John Raglan. »

-« C'est ça. Un bouquet composé de lys et de gerberas dans les tons jaune/orangé, » sourit Beckett en sortant ses mains de son dos pour dévoiler ledit bouquet séché. « Je sais que j'étais déjà avec Josh à ce moment-là mais ton geste m'a énormément touché et j'ai éprouvé le besoin de le conserver. J'ai même appelé une amie fleuriste pour lui demander conseil… »

-« Je ne te savais pas aussi romantique mademoiselle Katherine Beckett… »

-« Et tu n'as encore rien vu, » sourit la jeune femme en se relevant. Elle fit le tour de lit et sortit du tiroir de sa table de chevet le premier tome de la série des _Nikki Heat_.

Reprenant sa place à côté de son écrivain dans le lit, elle l'ouvrit au milieu et Castle découvrit une rose rouge en court de séchage. Intrigué, il lui posa une question silencieuse comme eux seuls en avaient le secret.

-« Il s'agit qu'une des roses dont tu as rempli notre chambre d'hôpital le soir où tu m'as demandé de devenir ta femme. »

-« Mais comment ? »

-« Le lendemain matin, pendant que tu étais occupé avec le kiné, j'en ai subtilisé une et l'ai glissé au milieu du livre que m'avait apporté Lanie. Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai choisi de la glisser dans le livre qui découle de notre rencontre, » expliqua Beckett en rougissant.

-« Moi aussi j'ai conservé les premières fleurs que tu m'as offertes… »

-« Mais je ne t'en ai jamais offert, » fit Beckett surprise.

Castle sourit et sortit de l'un de ses tiroirs le bouquet de fleurs artificielles qu'elle lui avait donné après les avoir fait sortir de nulle part dans l'ascenseur du poste de police à la fin de l'enquête sur le meurtre du magicien.

-« Tu les as conservées ? » s'exclama Beckett émue aux larmes.

-« Always… » répondit Castle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-« Rick, il faudra vraiment qu'on fasse la même chose que mes parents, une malle pour le mariage de nos enfants. Et il va falloir qu'on se rattrape en y mettant les cadeaux pour Alexis et pour Sarah… »

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi ma chérie. C'est une tradition merveilleuse qu'il faut continuer, » sourit Castle. « Dormons maintenant. »

Le couple s'allongea et, une fois blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	93. Des nouvelles

**Chapitre 92 : Des nouvelles**

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Beckett et Castle s'occupèrent l'esprit avec l'organisation de leur mariage tout s'occupant au mieux de Sarah. Après une journée particulièrement éprouvante passée à canaliser une fillette débordante d'énergie, le couple se retrouva avec Alexis au salon, Martha étant sortie.

-« Maman, tu penses qu'on pourra bientôt faire notre journée de shopping entre filles ou il est encore trop tôt à cause de ton bras ? »

-« Ne t'en fais pas pour mon épaule ma Grande, elle va beaucoup mieux mais il faudra que tu t'arranges pour porter tout ce qu'on achètera… Tu penses pouvoir ? »

-« Si vous voulez, je peux vous accompagner ? » proposa Castle avec un fin sourire.

-« Papa, ce ne serait pas une journée entre filles si tu venais avec nous par contre, tu crois que tu pourrais voir avec Tommy pour qu'ils nous suivent avec le SUV ? »

-« Mais dis-moi jeune fille, Tommy est un homme pourtant ? »

-« Mais il ne sortira pas de la voiture Papa ! Comme lors de nos virées avec Grand-Mère ! » pouffa Alexis. « Alors, tu veux bien Maman ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Une question cependant. Est-ce une virée juste toi et moi ou bien tu accepterais la présence de Sarah avec nous ? »

-« Bien sûr que Princesse peut venir ! » répondit Alexis comme si c'était une évidence.

C'est alors que le téléphone se mit à sonner. Etant la plus proche du combiné, l'adolescente décrocha avec un sourire.

-« Castle. »

_-« Euh… Alexis ? »_

-« Oui et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

_-« C'est Kyle, l'avocat de ton père. Est-ce que Rick est là ? »_

-« Bien sûr Kyle, je vous le passe tout de suite, » répondit l'adolescente avant de tendre le combiné à son père.

-« Kyle ? Des nouvelles ? »

_-« Kate est auprès de toi ? Ça vous concerne tous les deux. »_

-« Oui, je nous mets en haut-parleur. »

_-« Bien, j'ai enfin réussi à vous obtenir un rendez-vous avec le juge des Affaires Familiales en charge du dossier d'adoption de la petite Sarah Matthews. »_

-« Et ? C'est quand ? » demanda Beckett impatiente de pouvoir défendre son opinion devant la personne détenant la clé de son bonheur.

_-« Après-demain. Le juge Paxton vous attend à quatorze heures dans son bureau. Je vous retrouverai un quart d'heure avant devant le Palais. Ça vous va ? »_

-« Parfait Kyle, merci. On se voit dans deux jours alors, » sourit Castle avant de raccrocher et de souffler en reprenant Beckett dans ses bras. « Eh bien voilà une bonne chose de faite. Ça va toi ? »

-« Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui va jouer l'avenir de sa fille dans deux jours. Je ne veux pas qu'on la perde… »

-« Oh Maman, » s'exclama Alexis en se levant pour s'assoir de l'autre côté de Beckett pour se blottir contre elle. « Je suis persuadée que tout va bien se passer. Papa et toi vous êtes de supers parents ! »

-« Merci ma Grande, » sourit la jeune femme touchée par les paroles de l'adolescente. « Je vais aller me reposer un peu si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je suis un peu fatiguée… »

-« Pas de problème Maman, » sourit Alexis avant de se tourner timidement vers Castle. « Papa, je peux te parler un instant ? »

-« Bien sûr Pumpkin. Ça ne te dérange pas Kate ? »

-« Pas de problème. Prenez votre temps tous les deux, » dit la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers l'adolescente. « Bonne nuit ma Grande. Fais de beaux rêves et ne veille pas trop tard. Demain on part en virée shopping et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois trop fatiguée pour en profiter ! »

Beckett embrassa tendrement Alexis avant de se blottir une dernière fois dans les bras de Castle.

-« A tout à l'heure si je suis encore réveillée. Sinon à demain Rick, » glissa la jeune femme à l'oreille de son homme.

-« Repose-toi bien ma Chérie. Je te rejoins au plus vite. »

-« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, prenez votre temps, » sourit Beckett avant de disparaitre en direction de leur chambre.

-« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler Pumpkin ? » demanda Castle en se rapprochant de sa fille. « Tu as l'air préoccupée. »

Alexis prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit de manière à regarder son père dans les yeux. Comprenant que c'était plus que sérieux, Castle lui fit face et attendit qu'elle se décide à parler, quand elle serait prête.

-« Je voudrai demander quelque chose et je sais que ça risque de choquer plusieurs personnes mais je veux que tu saches que j'y réfléchis depuis des jours maintenant. Je passe tous mes moments seule à tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens. Mais c'est vraiment ce que je veux… »

-« Ok, jusque-là je te suis. Dis-moi tout. »

-« Je voudrai que Kate m'adopte en même temps que Sarah, je voudrai devenir sa fille… Officiellement je veux dire… »

-« Euh… Je… Mais… »

-« Je sais, tu penses à Meredith, enfin Maman, et tu as parfaitement raison. Je suis sûre que ça ne va pas être facile de lui expliquer mais, avant que je l'appelle, j'aimerai que tu me dises ce que toi tu en penses… Et surtout, est-ce que Maman, enfin Kate, serait d'accord avec l'idée d'avoir une fille de dix-huit ans… »

-« En ce qui concerne Kate, je peux t'assurer qu'elle parle déjà de toi comme étant sa fille. Elle t'adore depuis le premier jour et a même quelques projets vis-à-vis de toi. »

-« C'est vrai ? » demanda Alexis surprise malgré tout.

-« Oui ! Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Mais je ne te dirai rien de plus à propos de ce que je sais car ce serait trahir sa confiance, » sourit Castle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. « Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites Pumpkin, alors je te soutiendrai mais avant tout tu dois vraiment en parler avec ta mère. »

-« Je sais… Tu crois qu'elle va le prendre comment ? »

-« Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir Lex. Malgré ses défauts, Meredith t'aime à sa manière et tient à toi comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. »

-« Je sais tout ça et je n'arrêterai pas de l'aimer et de la voir quand elle passera en ville. Je continuerai à aller passer quelques jours de temps en temps en Californie entre deux tournages mais… Tu comprends, tout ce qui concerne ma vie de tous les jours, la femme en devenir que je suis, je fais plus confiance à Kate qu'à ma mère biologique… Elle était là pour moi avant même qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elle et toi… Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été agréable avec elle mais, quand j'ai eu besoin d'elle, elle a toujours répondu présente… »

-« Et elle répondra toujours présente. Quoiqu'il arrive entre elle et moi… »

-« Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de tout gâcher avec elle ? » s'offusqua Alexis.

-« Jamais ! Ou en tout cas, jamais intentionnellement. Elle m'est bien trop précieuse. »

-« Et tu as intérêt ! » répondit l'adolescente en lui faisant les gros yeux.

-« Always. »

Père et Fille partagèrent un tendre moment ensemble puis Castle se sépara doucement d'Alexis pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-« Il faut que tu en parles à Meredith Lex et le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

-« Tu veux bien rester avec moi pendant que je l'appelle ? Je ne me sens pas de le faire seule… »

-« Bien sûr Pumpkin. Anytime. »

-« Par contre Papa, ne dis rien à Maman. Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs ou quoi que ce soit. L'incertitude à propos de Sarah la fait déjà suffisamment souffrir et je ne veux pas en rajouter. »

-« Merci pour elle ma Grande. »

-« C'est comme ça que Maman m'appelle… Ma Grande… Je me sens importante pour elle et je sais qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour m'aider et me protéger. Tout comme toi. Merci. »

-« Allez, il est temps pour toi de passer ce coup de fil à Meredith… »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	94. Le choix d'Alexis

**Chapitre 93: Le choix d'Alexis**

Soufflant un bon coup, Alexis prit le combiné tendu par son père et composa le numéro du portable de sa mère.

_-« Portable de Meredith Castle bonjour ? » répondit une voix inconnue au bout de quelques sonneries._

-« Euh, bonjour. Je souhaiterai parler à Meredith s'il vous plait. »

_-« Elle est actuellement en tournage, je peux prendre un message ? »_

-« C'est Alexis, sa fille. Je voudrai lui parler urgemment. »

_-« Je suis désolée mais pourriez-vous s'il vous plait rappeler dans trois heures ? Il y aura une pause à ce moment-là et elle pourra vous parler si elle ne fait pas autre chose… »_

-« Dans trois heures, il sera une heure du matin ici ! C'est ma mère et je voudrai lui parler ! » s'énerva Alexis.

_-« Je comprends bien mais elle a été très claire. Quand elle est sur le tournage, il est interdit de la déranger ! »_

-« Même pour sa fille ? »

_-« Comprenez-moi Mademoiselle, rien ne me prouve qu'il s'agisse vraiment de vous. Je ne vais pas risquer de perdre mon emploi. Surtout si c'est un canular… »_

-« Papa, tu peux faire quelque chose ? » demanda Alexis en tendant le combiné à Castle. « Je n'arrive pas à passer le nouveau cerbère de Maman. »

-« Ici Richard Castle, pourrais-je avoir votre nom s'il vous plait ? »

_-« Maria, » répondit la femme à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Mais j'ai déjà expliquer à vote fille que je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle. »_

-« Laissez-moi vous proposer quelque chose avant que je ne fasse appeler Meredith par mon avocat. Regardez l'identifiant qui s'est affiché sur l'écran et allez chercher mon ex-femme pour qu'elle parle à sa fille. Maintenant ! »

_-« Je… Un instant je vous prie… » répondit Maria mal à l'aise._

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix de Meredith retentit alors.

_-« Rick ! Tu n'es pas obligé de menacer mon assistante pour me parler, » se plaignit la jeune femme comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer était normal._

-« Bah écoute Meredith, ta fille t'appelle et ton assistante n'a pas la jugeote de te passer l'appel. Il fallait bien que je trouve une solution. Je te passe Lex. »

-« Bonjour Maman. »

_-« Hey ! Alexis, comment vas-tu ma chérie ? »_

-« Ça va mais j'aimerai te demander quelque chose d'important. Tu aurais du temps à me consacrer ? Je veux dire, du temps de qualité, sans interruption… »

_-« Bien sûr. Donne-moi une minute que je m'enferme dans ma caravane, » répondit Meredith avant de poursuivre quelques minutes plus tard. « Voilà, je suis toute à toi. Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ? »_

-« Je… » commença Alexis avant de prendre une profonde inspiration en puisant le courage de poursuivre dans les yeux de son père. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières semaines et j'aimerai que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi… »

_-« Tout ce que tu veux Alexis dans la mesure où je suis en mesure de le faire pour toi. Dis-moi tout. »_

-« J'aimerai beaucoup que Kate puisse m'adopter, » lâcha Alexis dans un souffle.

_-« Non ! » répondit Meredith d'une voix ferme. « Tu es ma fille et je ne laisserai personne me voler la chair de ma chair ! »_

-« Maman, ce n'est pas une histoire de vol ou de quoique ce soit de ce genre. J'aime Kate et elle est présente pour moi au quotidien… Elle est devenue ma seconde mère et je suis fière de l'appeler Maman. »

_-« C'est ton père qui t'a mis ça dans la tête pour me punir, c'est ça ? Je vais le tuer ! »_

-« Maman ! Papa n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire ! C'est mon choix et personne ne m'a influencée ! »

_-« Comment ? Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? »_

-« Laisse-moi te poser quelques questions, tu veux bien ? »

_-« Je t'écoute. »_

-« Comment s'appelait mon dernier petit-ami ? Et pourquoi avons-nous rompu exactement ? »

_-« Euh… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Joe ? Non… Ashton ? ... Enfin quelque chose comme ça en tout cas et vous avez rompu car… Tu en avais marre ? » tenta Meredith._

-« Ashley Maman, il s'appelait Ashley et nous avons rompu parce que… Oh et puis zut ! Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'en avais jamais parlé ! Autre question, sais-tu depuis quand je prends la pilule et qui m'a accompagnée dans les démarches auprès d'un gynécologue ? »

_-« Quoi ? Tu prends la pilule ? Mais… »_

-« Maman, j'ai dix-huit ans et j'avais un petit ami il n'y a encore pas si longtemps de ça je te signale ! »

_-« C'est... Ton père ? » tenta Meredith perdue._

-« Non Maman, je n'osais pas aborder le sujet avec Papa malgré le fait que nous soyons très proche tous les deux et Grand-Mère était très occupée à ce moment-là. Alors, comme Kate m'avait laissé son numéro en cas de besoin, je l'ai appelé et elle m'a proposé de passer la voir chez elle pour qu'on en discute calmement. »

_-« Mais tu sais pourtant que tu peux toujours me joindre ! »_

-« J'ai aussi essayé de t'appeler à plusieurs reprises à cette période et je t'ai laissé plusieurs messages mais tu étais tout le temps occupée et, quand tu m'as enfin rappelée, tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'avais à te dire… Tu n'as fait que me parler de ton dernier rôle et de tes auditions… Je dois presque toujours batailler pendant de longues minutes avant de t'avoir en ligne. Aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception pour moi et, si Papa n'avait pas été là, j'aurai dû attendre jusqu'à une heure du matin pour te rappeler et espérer te parler… »

_-« Je… Je suis désolée Alexis… » marmonna Meredith. « Je… Je vais me rattraper, je te le promets. »_

-« Maman, je t'aime mais, à chaque fois que tu débarques, c'est pour m'embarquer dans une de tes virées et m'acheter des vêtements hors de prix dont je n'ai pas franchement l'utilité… Mais je le fais parce que je t'aime. Ce n'est pas parce que je veux que Kate devienne officiellement ma mère que je ne veux plus avoir aucun contact avec toi. Je viendrai toujours te voir ou partirai en virée avec toi quand tu seras en ville. Mais Kate aide Papa à m'élever depuis presque quatre ans et, même s'ils ne me l'ont jamais dit, je sais qu'ils parlaient de moi ensemble… »

_-« Mais ce ne sera plus pareil… »_

-« Maman, c'est vraiment important pour moi, » tenta d'argumenter Alexis.

_-« Alexis, tu ne peux pas me demander ça… »_

-« Tu sais, si tu n'acceptes pas, tu resteras peut-être officiellement ma mère mais ça ne voudra plus rien dire pour moi… Je continuerai à appeler Kate Maman quoi qu'il arrive. Que ça te plaise ou non. »

_-« Alors pourquoi tu me demandes ? »_

-« Parce que je ne veux pas faire ça derrière ton dos. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu reçoives une demande officielle. Et parce que c'est important pour moi Maman. »

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne. Au bout de quelques minutes, Alexis s'inquiéta et jeta un regard interrogateur à son père qui haussa les épaules.

-« Maman ? Tu es toujours là ? »

_-« Oui Alexis, je suis toujours là, » soupira Meredith. « Tu me promets que, si je signe les papiers permettant à Kate de devenir officiellement ta mère, je pourrai toujours te voir et t'appeler comme je veux ? »_

-« Oui Maman. Je te le promets. »

_-« Que dois-je faire exactement ? »_

-« Je me suis renseignée un peu. Si tu veux, je peux demander à Papa de voir avec Kyle pour qu'il t'envoie l'ensemble des papiers demain. »

_-« Alors faisons ça. Je t'aime Alexis même si je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure des manières… »_

-« Je le sais Maman et je t'aime aussi comme tu es. On se parle demain ? »

_-« Je t'appelle dès que j'ai les papiers et je te les renvoie au plus vite. Je veux juste ton bonheur Alexis, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Bonne nuit Alexis. »_

-« Bonne nuit Maman. A demain au téléphone, » répondit l'adolescente avant de raccrocher.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	95. Petit moment à deux

**Chapitre 94 : Petit moment à deux**

Après avoir reposé le combiné sur son socle, Alexis se blottit dans les bras de son père, épuisée et émue par cette conversation.

-« Pumpkin, tu es vraiment allée voir Kate pour… Tu sais… »

-« Oui et elle a été géniale. On a beaucoup discuté pas seulement de contraception mais aussi de relations amoureuses et de plein de choses de femmes. Elle a répondu à beaucoup de mes questions sans même que j'ai à les lui poser. Au bout de deux heures, elle m'a proposé d'appeler son gynécologue pour prendre un rendez-vous pour moi et, comme je n'avais pas envie d'y aller seule, elle m'a dit de prendre le rendez-vous lors d'un de ses jours de congés. »

-« Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle t'a accompagnée ? »

-« Oui et ensuite elle m'a offert à déjeuner. Nous sommes allées chez elle et nous avons encore discuté pendant un long moment. »

-« Je suis heureux qu'elle ait été là pour toi Pumpkin, » fit remarquer Castle ému en prenant sa fille étroitement dans ses doigts.

-« Et je sais que, quoi qu'il arrive entre elle et toi, elle sera toujours là pour moi, » affirma Alexis avant d'étouffer un bâillement. « Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller me coucher maintenant. Bonne nuit Papa et merci. »

-« Bonne nuit ma Grande, » sourit Castle en embrassant sa fille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque l'écrivain pénétra dans sa chambre, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et observa un long moment Beckett dormir. Au bout d'un certain temps, la jeune femme bougea et ouvrit un œil, un fin sourire sur le visage.

-« Rick ! Arrête de mater ! » râla Beckett à moitié endormie.

-« Je n'y peux rien si tu es magnifique… » répondit Castle en s'approchant pour s'assoir à côté d'elle sur lui.

-« Rick ! Il est tard… » souffla la jeune femme en bâillant. « Tout s'est bien passé avec Alexis ? »

-« J'ai appris des choses intéressantes en fait sur ta relation avec ma fille et ça me rend encore plus amoureux et fier de toi. »

-« Qu'entends-tu par là ? » demanda Beckett en se redressant.

-« Je sais pour la discussion que tu as eu avec elle à propos de contraception. Je sais aussi que tu l'as accompagnée chez ton gynécologue et qu'ensuite tu as passé du temps avec elle, chez toi et tout ça pendant ton seul jour de congés de la semaine, » répondit Castle en enlaçant la jeune femme.

-« Elle avait besoin d'aide et de soutien. Je suis heureuse d'avoir été là pour elle au moment où elle en avait besoin et, si c'était à refaire, je le referais. »

-« C'est ce qui te rend encore plus précieuse à mes yeux. »

-« Je t'aime Rick et j'aime Alexis parce que c'est une magnifique et talentueuse jeune fille et qu'elle mérite le meilleur. J'espère que Sarah et nos enfants seront aussi bien élevés. »

-« Ils le seront parce qu'ils nous ont toi et moi. Je t'aime Kate, je t'aime tellement. »

Castle se pencha et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné auquel répondit Beckett en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de son fiancé. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit ressentir, ils se séparèrent à regret, conservant le contact de leurs fronts.

-« Je trouve que vous êtes un peu trop habillé Monsieur Castle, » sourit la jeune femme taquine en glissant ses mains sous la chemise, recherchant son contact.

-« Mademoiselle Beckett aurait-elle quelques idées derrière la tête ? » répondit l'écrivain en s'attaquant à sa nuque.

-« Les mêmes que vous visiblement, » sourit Beckett en s'agrippant à ses épaules avant de laisser échapper un gémissement. « Rick, si tu continues comme ça, je ne suis pas sûre de tenir jusqu'à notre mariage et… Humm… Rick ! C'est aussi important pour moi que ça l'est pour toi ! »

-« Mais rien ne dis que nous n'avons pas le droit de nous amuser un peu Kate… »

-« Rick ! Je te rappelle que je dois être en forme pour demain ma virée shopping avec nos filles… »

-« J'aime quand tu parles de 'nos' filles. Et ne t'en fais pas, tu seras en forme, » ajouta Castle en retirant le top de la jeune femme et en s'attaquant à sa poitrine.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, elle lui retira sa chemise d'un mouvement fluide et s'attaqua à son tour à son torse y faisant courir ses mains en jouant sur la pression impliquée à ses touchés.

-« Tu me rends dingue Kate, » souffla Castle dans le cou de la jeune femme lui arrachant un long frisson d'anticipation.

-« Sache que tu as le même effet sur moi Rick… » répondit Beckett avant de le voir grimacer. « Je te fais mal ? »

-« C'est sensible mais ne t'en fais pas, » tenta de la rassurer Castle avant de l'embrasser mais l'inquiétude avait empli Beckett. « Hey ! Je vais bien, je te le promets. »

-« Rick, je veux que notre nuit de noce soit magique et, si tu ne prends pas soin de toi, nous ne pourrons pas en profiter pleinement… Je te propose donc de rester encore un peu sage pour qu'on ait toute notre énergie pour tenter de mettre en route notre troisième enfant. »

-« Vous avez de la suite dans les idées Détective Beckett… »

-« C'est que je veux vraiment mon fils, » minauda la jeune femme avant d'ajouter de manière séductrice. « Surtout si vous en êtes le père Monsieur Castle… »

-« Sachez future Madame Castle que ce n'est que partie remise et que je vais tout faire pour vous donner ce petit garçon dont vous rêvez. »

-« Alors ça me va. Maintenant, prépare-toi et viens me rejoindre au lit ! Il est froid sans toi… »

-« A tes ordres Détective de mon cœur. »

Pendant que Castle se déshabillait avant de se glisser sous les couvertures, Beckett le dévora du regard, savourant la vue du corps de l'homme qui lui avait ravi son cœur.

-« Et après tu me reproches de te mâter ! Toi au moins tu étais couverte, » sourit Castle en s'allongeant dans leur lit uniquement vêtu de son boxer. « Le spectacle t'a plu au moins ? »

-« Beaucoup, » répondit Beckett féline en se collant à lui et mêlant leurs jambes. « Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire pour dormir lorsque tu seras à cette fichue tournée de promotion… Tu ne pourrais vraiment pas la déplacer ? »

-« J'ai déjà essayé mais ce sont des dates qui ont déjà été déplacées parce que je suis revenu auprès de toi un peu en avance… Paula m'a dit que mes fans ne me le pardonneront pas d'autant que l'évènement a déjà été annoncé dans toutes ces villes… »

-« Je sais bien. Il faut juste que j'apprenne à partager mon futur mari avec une horde de groupies… »

-« Mais il n'y a que toi qui compte dans mon cœur et cela depuis des années Kate. Toutes ces femmes ne sont rien pour moi. »

-« Mais tu leur signes des autographes sur la poitrine, » souffla Beckett jalouse.

-« Plus depuis que j'ai compris la profondeur de mes sentiment pour toi. Certaines essayent toujours et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir sachant que je l'ai fait pendant des années mais je décline l'invitation… Always. »

-« Merci Rick, je t'aime tellement tu sais… »

-« J'en ai une petite idée, ne t'en fais pas, » sourit Castle en resserrant son étreinte autour de la jeune femme.

Après un dernier baiser, le couple commença à se laisser gagner par le sommeil quand soudain une idée traversa l'esprit de Castle.

-« Chérie, tu dors ? »

-« Pas encore pourquoi ? » répondit la jeune femme à moitié endormie.

-« Fais-moi penser que j'ai une chose à te donner demain pour ta virée entre filles. »

-« Ok. Bonne nuit Rick. »

-« Bonne nuit Kate. I love you. »

-« Love you to Rick. »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	96. Entre filles

**Chapitre 95 : Entre filles**

Le lendemain matin, vers dix heures, Castle appela Beckett. Les filles étaient prêtes à partir quand la jeune femme se rappela que son fiancé souhaitait qu'elle lui rappelle qu'il voulait la voir, aussi le prit-elle à part.

-« Tu voulais que je te rappelle quelque chose… »

-« Ah oui ! Merci Kate. Je voudrai que tu prennes ceci, » dit Castle en lui tendant une carte de crédit. « Je sais que tu gagnes suffisamment ta vie pour être heureuse mais nous sommes fiancés et nous allons nous marier. J'ai fait mettre mes comptes à nos deux noms et j'ai également ouvert un compte pour les études de Sarah, tout comme je l'avais fait à la naissance d'Alexis… Ce n'est plus mon argent mais le nôtre. »

-« Rick ! Mais… »

-« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais je t'aime Kate et j'ai confiance en toi. Prends-la et fais-en ce que tu veux cependant j'aimerai que tu l'utilises. »

-« Maman ! On est prête nous ! » s'impatienta Alexis.

-« Vi ! Maman ! » ajouta Sarah en imitant sa sœur.

-« J'arrive ! Une minute les filles ! » répondit Beckett avant de se retrouver vers Castle. « Je la prends mais je ne te promets pas de l'utiliser. J'ai suffisamment sur mon compte pour me faire plaisir et faire plaisir à nos filles… »

-« Maman ! Tommy est arrivé et nous attend ! »

-« J'arrive ! » répondit la jeune femme avant de souffler avec un sourire. « On dirait qu'elles sont pressées. »

-« En même temps, elles vont passer un super moment avec leur maman, » sourit Castle en prenant Beckett dans ses bras. « Promets-moi une chose : fais attention à ton épaule. Tu veux que je sois en un seul morceau à notre mariage autant que toi. Je t'aime Kate. Passe une bonne journée ma Chérie. »

-« Toi aussi et écris bien, » sourit la jeune femme avant d'embrasser son fiancé jusqu'à en perdre son souffle. « Je t'aime. A ce soir. »

Beckett quitta le bureau et rejoignit les filles près de la porte.

-« Enfin ! » s'exclama Alexis. « Bye Papa ! A ce soir ! »

-« 'voir Papa ! Ze t'aime ! »

-« Moi aussi Princesse ! A ce soir les filles et prenez soin de vous. »

Une fois dans la voiture, Beckett se tourna vers Alexis avec un sourire.

-« Alors ? Où veux-tu aller ? »

-« Je me disais que ça pourrait être sympa de rechercher nos tenues à Sarah et à moi pour le mariage. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Alors c'est parti ! Une idée de ce que vous voulez porter les filles ? »

-« Je n'ai pas d'idée précise mais j'ai envie de porter quelque chose d'assorti à ce que Sarah portera… Qu'en penses-tu Princesse ? »

-« Vi, » sourit la fillette en réfléchissant intensément.

-« Quelque chose te tracasse Sarah ? »

-« Lesis robe princesse ? »

-« Oui et Maman aussi ! Sa robe est magnifique mais elle est bien cachée car Papa ne doit pas la voir… »

-« Pou'quoi ? »

-« Parce que ça doit être une surprise pour Papa le jour de leur mariage. »

-« Moi voir ? »

-« Pas tout de suite Princesse mais revenons à nos achats de la journée ! Vous êtes prêtes ? J'espère parce qu'on est arrivées ! »

Les filles sortirent de la voiture et pénétrèrent dans l'un des plus grands magasins de tenues de soirée de New York pour tout âge, homme ou femme. Rapidement, elles furent abordées par une vendeuse.

-« Bonjour Madame, Mesdemoiselles et bienvenue. Je suis Lucy. Puis-je vous être utile à quelque chose ? »

-« Avec plaisir. Nous sommes à la recherche de deux robes qui pourraient s'assortir pour mes filles. »

-« Une raison particulière ? »

-« Maman et Papa vont enfin se marier, » annonça Alexis en prenant Beckett par la taille. « Alors on a décidé de faire une virée entre filles pour choisir nos robes. »

-« Oh ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en comprenant l'importance du moment. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Je sais parfaitement où vous conduire. »

-« Je vais vous demander quelque chose en échange, » fit Beckett fermement. « Rien ne doit filtrer d'ici, nous sommes bien d'accord ? »

-« Très bien Madame. Nous voici dans la partie des tenues de cérémonies en tout genre par contre, pour votre robe Madame, il faudra se diriger vers la partie Mariage du magasin. »

-« Ne vous en faites pas Lucy, j'ai déjà ma tenue. Nous sommes juste venues pour celles des filles, » répondit gentiment Beckett avant de sourire en voyant Alexis entrainer Sarah vers les rayons. « Et visiblement elles ont l'air de n'attendre que ça ! »

-« Souhaitez-vous que je fasse une première sélection ? » proposa la vendeuse.

-« Pourquoi pas mais je vais aller les rejoindre pour qu'on fasse aussi notre propre sélection. Après tout, on est là pour s'amuser, non ? »

-« Maman ! Lesis pas vouloir 'obe de princesse ! » fit alors Sarah en boudant.

-« Montre-moi ce que tu entends par robe de princesse mon Cœur et je verrais ce que je peux ou non faire, » sourit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers les filles.

Un superbe sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la vendeuse devant le touchant tableau de cette mère avec ses deux filles. Toutes les trois semblaient tellement unies et, malgré la faible différence d'âge entre l'aînée et sa mère, une véritable complicité mère-filles transparaissait.

-« Alors Princesse, montre-moi la robe que tu as vu, » demanda Beckett en se mettant à la hauteur de la petite fille.

Sarah se tourna vers le présentoir à sa hauteur avec des robes spécialement conçues pour les petites filles et attrapa la jupe d'une robe.

-« 'egarde ! 'obe de princesse ! Et moi Princesse ! » fit fièrement Sarah.

Beckett décrocha ladite robe du présentoir et la regarda attentivement. Faite de taffetas blanc et rose, elle ressemblait en tout point à la robe que Cendrillon portait pour le bal du Prince dans le dessin animé du même nom. Un fin sourire s'étira et elle retint un fou rire en imaginant Alexis dans une robe similaire.

-« N'y pense même pas Maman ! » grimaça Alexis.

-« Oh voyons ma Grande ! On est là pour trouver les deux tenues parfaites. Il faut donc 'tout' essayer afin de faire plaisir à tout le monde… »

-« Mais… »

-« Pas de 'mais' qui tienne Lex. Il faut aussi tenter de voir ce qu'elle aime. Je suis sûre que certain de tes choix ne conviendront pas à Sarah. Il va falloir faire des compromis pour trouver ce qui vous plait à toutes les deux. »

-« D'accord Maman, » dit Alexis en prenant la robe jumelle à celle de Sarah sur le présentoir à sa taille avant de s'exclamer en sortant une seconde robe. « Oh ! Regarde celle-là ! Elle est superbe ! »

Droite et simple, elle était cependant finement travaillée au niveau du buste. La robe était en effet magnifique.

-« Qu'en penses-tu Princesse ? » demanda Beckett en sortant la robe jumelle adaptée à la fillette.

La grimace de Sarah valut son pesant d'or : elle fronça son petit nez et fit une mimique de dégoût.

-« Que tu aimes ou pas jeune fille, il va falloir que tu essayes, comme ta sœur avec l'autre robe, » expliqua Beckett avec un sourire.

-« Mais pas princesse… » bougonna Sarah en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Et l'autre est 'trop' princesse pour ta sœur Sarah, » sourit Beckett en posant les deux robe sur le présentoir que la vendeuse venait de discrètement laisser auprès d'eux. « Allez, continuons notre sélection avant d'aller déjeuner à la cafétéria du magasin. »

Pendant près de deux heures, les filles remplirent le portant dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'Alexis note des signes de fatigue de la part de Beckett.

-« Et si on mangeait ! J'ai faim moi, pas toi Princesse ? » lança l'adolescente avec un clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	97. Fous rires

**Chapitre 96 : Fous rires**

Beckett se dirigea vers la vendeuse qui les avait accueillies et s'enquit auprès d'elle de l'heure à laquelle elle reprenait son service puis revint vers Alexis qui portait une Sarah quelque peu épuisée.

-« Bon, Lucy ne sera pas là avant quinze heures donc cela nous laisse tout le temps nécessaire pour faire une vraie pause et tu pourras même faire une vraie sieste dans ta poussette. »

-« Et Doudou ? » demanda timidement Sarah.

-« Doudou ? Heureusement que Maman est là alors dis-moi, » sourit Beckett en sortant le petit lapin rose pâle de son sac à main.

-« Oh ! Ze t'aime Môman ! » s'écria Sarah en se jetant dans les bras de la jeune femme qui la hissa sur sa hanche.

-« Allez, en route ! Mon estomac crie famine ! » sourit Alexis avant d'ajouter. « Je passe chercher la poussette à la voiture et dire à Tommy qu'il peut aller manger tranquillement, qu'on aura pas besoin de lui avant le début d'après-midi. Je vous rejoins à la cafétéria. A tout de suite. »

-« Bisou Lesis. »

-« Bisou Princesse ! Maman, tu peux me commander un croque-monsieur avec une salade verte et un soda s'il te plait ? »

-« Pas de problème ! En route Princesse, » ajouta Beckett en installant plus confortablement la fillette sur sa hanche.

Lorsqu'Alexis les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, Sarah était installée sur une chaise haute de l'établissement et dessinait sur la nappe en papier avec un stylo visiblement donné par Beckett. Elle déposa la poussette à côté d'elle et s'assit en face de la jeune femme.

-« Comment va ton bras ? » s'enquit la rouquine.

-« Ça va mais comme c'est ma vraie première sortie je t'avouerai que cette pause est bienvenue ! J'ai passé commande et je pense que ça ne devrait pas tarder. »

Juste pour confirmer ses dires, un serveur s'approcha d'elles avec deux croque-monsieur et une assiette contenant quelques pâtes et une tranche de jambon. Il sourit en voyant la fillette dessiner avec application.

-« Je vous apporte vos salades ainsi que la pochette de jeux qui va avec le menu enfant, » sourit-il attendri avant de s'adresser à Sarah. « Tu vas voir, il y a un bloc et quelques crayons de couleur dedans. »

Les yeux de la fillette s'illuminèrent de plaisir et elle adressa au serveur un magnifique sourire qui se fana bien vite quand elle entendit Beckett lui dire.

-« Mais avant de pouvoir dessiner avec, il va falloir manger toute ton assiette. Et sans bouder, » ajouta la jeune femme en réprimant le fou rire qui montait en elle à la vue de la bouille de Sarah.

Pendant qu'Alexis coupait le jambon en petits morceaux, le serveur alla chercher les salades et la pochette qu'il déposa au milieu de la table. A peine la rouquine eut-elle posé l'assiette devant Sarah que cette dernière se jeta littéralement dessus.

-« Ola ! Doucement jeune fille ! Ce n'est pas une course ! »

-« Mais d'sin… »

-« Oui, tu les auras quand tu auras terminé ton assiette mais à allure normal ! Ça ne sert à rien de se presser. Tout ce que tu y gagneras c'est d'avoir mal au ventre et ce serait dommage car nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé ta robe de princesse… »

Immédiatement la fillette se remit à savourer son repas alors qu'Alexis explosait de rire, ne parvenant pas à se retenir cette fois-ci. Le reste du repas se déroula sans incident majeure et, après avoir inauguré son tout nouveau bloc à dessin, Sarah montra des signes de fatigue évident. Beckett déplia donc la poussette et la mit en position allongée avant d'y installer la fillette qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

-« Tu es vraiment douée avec elle tu sais, » sourit Alexis.

-« J'essaye de faire de mon mieux et de me rappeler des gestes de ma mère quand j'étais petite… » fit Beckett nostalgique avant de reprendre. « Que veux-tu qu'on fasse en attendant de retourner aux robes ? »

-« Je pensais que tu voulais qu'on reste ici… »

-« Ecoute, Sarah est bien installée et risque de dormir tout le temps des deux bonnes heures qu'ils nous restent avant de rejoindre Lucy au salon d'essayage. As-tu envie de voir quelque chose en particulier ? »

-« J'irai bien faire un tour du côté des accessoires, qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Ça me va. On prend un café et on y va. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles déambulaient dans les allées remplies de bijoux fantaisies, de foulards et d'accessoires en tout genre. C'est alors qu'une silhouette attira l'attention d'Alexis.

-« Maman, tu as vu qui est là ? »

-« Oh… » fit Beckett en découvrant l'identité de la jeune femme blonde à quelques mètres d'elles et qui venait de les repérer. « Et maintenant nous ne pouvons plus nous esquiver… »

-« Tout va bien se passer Maman, ne t'en fais pas. »

-« Alexis ! Quelle surprise de te trouver là ! Et en quelle compagnie… » ajouta la blonde. « Détective Beckett, je ne savais pas que vous aviez une fille ou une nièce… »

-« Gina, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, » répondit la jeune femme en se forçant à sourire. « Comment allez-vous ? »

-« Ça irait encore mieux si un certain écrivain de notre connaissance m'envoyait enfin les premières épreuves de son prochain roman comme il devait le faire il y a déjà plusieurs jours. »

-« Je vous rappelle qu'il est passé à deux doigts de la mort et qu'il est toujours en cours de guérison mais, vous devriez être contente, il avait prévu d'écrire aujourd'hui. »

-« Vous avez l'air d'en connaitre beaucoup sur votre partenaire, » fit remarquer Gina acide avant de se tourner vers Alexis. « Et toi ? Que fais-tu là ? Si tu voulais faire une virée shopping, tu sais très bien que tu peux toujours m'appeler… »

-« Non Gina, je préfère le faire en compagnie de ma mère et de ma sœur plutôt que de l'ex-femme de mon père. »

-« Ta mère et ta sœur ? » s'étouffa Gina.

-« Oh Papa ne t'a toujours rien dit ? Mais suis-je bête ! C'est pour être sûr que tu fermeras ta grande bouche ! Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à l'appeler mais évite de le stresser. Il faut qu'il soit en forme pour Noël. »

-« Je… Quoi ?... » tenta Gina mais rien ne voulait sortir à part des onomatopées.

-« Tu viens Maman ? J'ai trouvé mon bonheur et je voudrai passer à la caisse pour les régler, » coupa Alexis en attrapant la première chose qui lui passait sous la main sur un présentoir.

Le trio tourna donc le dos à Gina qui resta sur place, toujours complètement sous le choc des nouvelles qu'elle venait de recevoir. Après quelques pas, Alexis s'arrêta et revint vers la blonde.

-« Oh et Gina, sache que, si la nouvelle d'une relation entre Papa et Kate perce dans la presse, j'en connais un qui risque de te tordre le cou et une autre qui risque de te mettre une balle entre les deux yeux... Sans parler de Grand-Mère… Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien… »

Elle revint donc vers Beckett et Sarah et, ensemble, elles prirent la direction de la caisse. En jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Gina qui faisait demi-tour visiblement toujours sous le choc, Alexis et Beckett explosèrent de rire au point qu'elles laissèrent passer plusieurs personnes devant elles. Une fois un peu calmées, Beckett observa ce qu'Alexis avait pris et parut surprise.

-« Ça te plait au moins ce que tu as pris ? » demanda la jeune femme en désignant les bijoux dans la main de la jeune fille.

-« Non, » lâcha la rouquine en explosant de nouveau de rire. « C'était juste pour trouver une excuse et partir loin de Gina. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé… »

-« Bon, maintenant qu'elle est partie, allons choisir ce qui nous plait vraiment, » sourit Beckett ne préférant pas relever la dernière remarque de l'adolescente.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, mère et fille choisirent ce qui leur plaisait pour elles mais aussi pour chaque membre féminin de la famille, Alexis insistant même pour que Beckett prenne quelque chose pour Gates. Puis elles se dirigèrent vers les articles et accessoires masculins pour choisir de nouveau un cadeau pour tout le monde. Elles payèrent avec la carte personnelle de Beckett et rangeaient leurs achats dans le panier prévu sous le siège de la poussette lorsque Sarah se réveilla.

-« 'obe ? » demanda-t-elle en bâillant.

Beckett et Alexis se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Cette petite avait décidément de la suite dans les idées.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	98. Essayages

**Chapitre 97 : Essayages**

A quinze heures tapantes, les filles se présentèrent dans la section des tenues de cérémonies où Lucy les attendait.

-« J'espère que votre déjeuner fut agréable » sourit la vendeuse. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous ai réservé un salon d'essayage privé ce qui sera plus simple avec la petite. De plus, je vous présente ma collègue Amanda, qui va nous aider à essayer toutes ces belles tenues. »

-« Merci Lucy. Nous vous suivons. »

Les cinq filles pénétrèrent donc dans une superbe pièce avec deux grandes cabines d'essayage, un immense miroir et un canapé bien confortable. Il y avait aussi deux présentoirs, un pour chacune des filles avec l'ensemble des robes rangées de sorte à ce qu'elles enfilent les robes jumelles en même temps.

-« Vous êtes prêtes ? » demanda Lucy en se tournant vers Alexis et Sarah.

-« Oui, » répondirent les jeunes filles.

-« Alors on est parti ! »

Alexis se dirigea vers la première cabine pendant que Beckett détachait Sarah de sa poussette et l'emmenait en direction de la seconde cabine.

-« Si vous le souhaitez Madame, je peux m'occuper de la petite, » proposa Amanda avec un sourire.

-« Sarah est une enfant un peu craintive avec les étrangers donc, si vous permettez, je vais m'en occuper. Par contre, ayant été blessée récemment, je pourrais faire appel à vous en cas de besoin. »

-« Je suis entièrement à votre disposition, ne vous en faites pas. »

Les deux filles enfilèrent donc leur première tenue. Les yeux de Sarah pétillaient de bonheur en regardant sa robe de Cendrillon. Sortant de la cabine, elle se mit à valser tout en s'admirant dans la glace.

-« Moi belle ! » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Beckett avant de tourner sur elle-même, faisant voler la jupe autour d'elle. « Princesse ! »

-« Et toi Alexis, ça donne quoi ? »

-« Je dois vraiment sortir de là ? » demanda timidement la voix de l'adolescence.

-« Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ma Grande ? »

-« Mis à part que je ressemble à une meringue, tout va bien voyons, » répondit la rouquine au tac-au-tac en sortant de la cabine d'essayage pour prouver ce qu'elle avançait. « Plus tarte on aurait du mal à faire… »

Beckett ravala l'éclat de rire qui lui était monté aux lèvres en se cachant derrière sa main mais Alexis n'était pas dupe et lui lança un regard noir, 'à la Beckett'.

-« Tourne un peu sur toi-même Chérie que je vois ce que ça donne s'il te plait. »

-« Sérieusement ? » demanda l'adolescente avec une expression du type 'look at my face' sur le visage.

-« Bon d'accord j'abandonne… » capitula Beckett avant d'ajouter rapidement en prenant une photo avec son portable. « Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de montrer ça à ton père ! »

-« Maman ! Donne-moi ça ou efface-la mais je t'interdis de montrer 'ça' à Papa ! »

-« Tu peux parler mais je fais ce que je veux. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui porte une arme à la maison ! »

-« Rabat-joie ! » lâcha Alexis avant de retourner dans la cabine d'essayage. « Mais tu me le paieras Maman ! A un moment ou à un autre, je saurais me venger ! »

-« Cause toujours ma Chérie ! Cause toujours, » sourit Beckett avant d'entrainer la fillette dans sa propre cabine d'essayage. « Allez Sarah, essayons la robe suivante ! »

-« Pas celle-là ? »

-« Non Princesse. Cette robe est magnifique sur toi mais ne va pas du tout à ta grande sœur… Mais ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Beckett entendit un cri de ravissement depuis la cabine d'Alexis et sourit en se tournant vers Amanda.

-« Vous voulez bien l'aider à terminer de passer cette robe ? »

-« Bien sûr Madame ? »

-« Maman ? »

-« Princesse, Amanda va finir de t'aider à t'habiller pendant que je vais voir Alexis, tu veux bien ? » demanda Beckett avant d'ajouter en la voyant se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. « Tu comprends, elle aussi elle a besoin d'aide… »

-« Accord ! » sourit Sarah en hochant sa petite tête et lançant un regard un peu craintif en direction d'Amanda.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste à côté. Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi et je n'aurai que deux pas à faire pour te rejoindre. »

Beckett sortit de la cabine de Sarah et écarta le rideau de celle d'Alexis.

-« Mon Dieu ! Tu es magnifique ma Grande ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en découvrant la rouquine dans sa robe fourreau blanche toute simple et qui laissait dénudée son épaule droite. « Fais-moi mieux voir tout ça s'il te plait. »

Beckett entraina Alexis par la main et la plaça devant le miroir en pied.

-« Regarde-toi ! Tu es superbe ! »

La rouquine fit glisser ses mains sur le tissu le long de ses hanches et s'observa sous toutes les coutures. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres mais elle se figea en voyant Sarah sortir de sa cabine d'essayage.

-« Ouh… Je crois que ce n'est pas ce qui nous convient… » fit Alexis en se tournant vers Sarah qui semblait mal à l'aise dans sa petite robe étroite.

La fillette tourna sur elle-même mais la robe resta collée à son corps et elle leva un regard désespéré vers les deux autres.

-« Pas princesse… » affirma Sarah en regardant la tenue qu'elle portait avec dégoût.

-« C'est clair qu'il ne lui manque plus qu'un maquillage outrageux et elle serait parfaite pour le prochain concours des 'Mini Miss', » ironisa Beckett en faisant la grimace.

-« Tu n'as pas tort Maman. Essayons une autre robe Sarah ! » sourit Alexis avant de disparaitre dans sa cabine.

Sarah attrapa la main de Beckett et l'entraina avec elle dans sa cabine d'essayage. Pendant près d'une heure, les filles enchainèrent les essayages et Sarah commençait à être fatiguée et grognon aussi Beckett prit une décision.

-« Bon, vous en essayez une de plus et ensuite on y va. Si ce n'est pas la bonne, nous reviendrons un autre jour. Princesse commence à fatiguer et je dois avouer qu'elle n'est pas la seule… »

Amanda prit le relai de Beckett qui en profita pour s'assoir un instant sur le canapé. Au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes, surprise de n'entendre aucun son en provenance des cabines, la jeune femme se releva et rejoindre l'espace entre les deux cabines.

-« Tout va bien là-dedans ? »

-« Maman, c'est superbe ! Rien à voir avec l'idée que je me faisais de la robe que j'imaginais pour votre mariage mais c'est magnifique ! » s'exclama Alexis en sortant de derrière son rideau. « Regarde… »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Que tu es belle ! » murmura Beckett en découvrant la robe que portait l'adolescente.

A fine bretelles, elle moulait le buste d'Alexis de manière flatteuse avant de s'évaser en une jupe s'arrêtant au niveau de ses mollets. Une grosse fleur agrémentait sa taille et de toutes petites fleurs parsemaient la jupe. C'est alors que Sarah sortit tout doucement à son tour, ne pouvant détacher son regard de sa robe.

-« Maman ? Moi princesse, hein ? » demanda Sarah en relevant ses yeux pétillants de bonheur vers Beckett et Alexis.

-« Oh ! Que tu es jolie Sarah ! Et oui, tu as tout d'une princesse ! » s'exclama la rouquine avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. « Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre bonheur, qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« C'est parfait ! » sourit Beckett émue aux larmes.

La robe de Sarah avait le même type de jupe que celle d'Alexis mais le haut était plus adapté à son âge et joliment travaillé d'un fin quadrillage. La fillette se mit alors à tourner sur elle-même faisant voler la jupe autour d'elle et elle éclata d'un rire de ravissement.

-« Lucy, auriez-vous des gilets ou des boléros pour aller avec ainsi que des chaussures ? » demanda Beckett en se tournant vers la vendeuse. « Etant donné que nous sommes en hiver, je ne veux pas qu'elles prennent froid. »

-« Bien sûr, je vous apporte tout ça Madame. »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	99. Une fin de journée éprouvante

Voilà le chapitre du jour et je peux vous dire que ma fin de journée a été aussi une fin de journée éprouvante... Entre révolte, blessures et larmes... Je vous explique...

Dans la vie, il y a des cons qui blessent les gens comme ça... Sans penser aux conséquences... Je viens de m'en prendre une dans la figure et je peux vous assurer que ça fait très mal... On a refusé de me donner ma chance à un emploi alors qu'on m'affirme que j'ai toutes les compétences nécessaire... La raison ? Je suis trop grosse... Autant vous dire que ça fait vraiment mal...

Malgré tout : Bonne lecture et Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 98 : Une fin de journée éprouvante<strong>

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, un boléro blanc à manches longues et une superbe petite paire de chaussures blanches pointues, joliment travaillées et à légers talons venaient compléter la parure d'Alexis tandis qu'un petit gilet blanc à manches longues et une magnifique petite paire de ballerines blanches avec une petite fleur rose pâle dessus et un ruban pour les maintenir au pied complétaient celle de Sarah !

-« Je crois bien qu'on a trouvé notre bonheur, » sourit Beckett satisfaite de leur journée shopping.

-« Excusez-moi Madame, j'ai bien noté que vous possédiez déjà votre robe mais avez-vous les accessoires ? » demanda Lucy avec un sourire.

-« Euh… Non, » répondit Beckett. « Je n'ai que la robe et le voile. »

-« Alors profitons-en Maman ! Si Sarah est trop fatiguée, elle peut se reposer dans sa poussette et toi, tu mérites un petit peu de paillettes toi aussi, » s'exclama Alexis.

Devant l'enthousiasme de l'adolescente relayé par la fillette, Beckett ne put que se ranger à leurs idées et Lucy et Amanda leurs apportèrent tout ce à quoi la rouquine avait pu penser. Une heure plus tard, le trio se rendait à la caisse avec en plus des tenues des filles, un ensemble de lingerie blanc avec un soutien-gorge bandeau et un shorty en dentelle, une paire de bas auto-adhérent en voile blanc, une jarretière blanche avec une pointe de bordeaux et enfin une magnifique paire de chaussures à hauts talons se nouant autour des chevilles avec des rubans de satin blanc. Cependant, lorsque la caissière annonça le total, Beckett manqua de s'étouffer.

-« Maman ? »

-« Je n'ai jamais dépensé autant d'argent en une seule journée, » lâcha la jeune femme en fixant le montant affiché sur la caisse. « 6 249 dollar ! Et bien on peut dire et assurer qu'on n'aura plus de virée shopping avant quelques temps… »

-« Maman ! Comme si Papa n'avait pas fait quelque chose à ce sujet ! »

-« Mais je ne suis pas à l'aise… Ce n'est pas mon argent et je suis parfaitement capable d'acheter de quoi faire plaisir à ma famille ! »

-« Peut-être mais si tu mets à mal tes économies pour nous, Papa ne va vraiment pas être content ! Et puis, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que Papa te dira s'il apprend que tu t'es ruinée au lieu d'utiliser votre compte joint ! Je sais que tu aimes avoir un certain degré d'indépendance mais… »

-« C'est bon Lex, tu as gagné, » sourit Beckett. « Mais ça me fait drôle… Il y a beaucoup de premières fois avec ton père et je ne suis pas habituée… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, pour ce qui est de ta nouvelle carte de crédit, je suis sûre que tu t'y feras vite ! Par contre, fais attention à ce que Grand-Mère ne te la pique pas ! Elle rêverait être à ta place ! »

-« Sacré Martha ! » sourit Beckett.

-« Tu sais comment Papa lui demande ce qu'elle va faire avec sa carte quand elle parvient à la lui piquer ? » demanda Alexis avant de continuer la voyant intriguée. « Sa phrase favorite c'est 'en parlant de meurtres, la carte de crédit c'est pourquoi ?' »

-« Je reconnais bien Rick là ! » fit Beckett en roulant des yeux mais ne pouvant dissimuler son sourire.

Elle tendit alors sa nouvelle carte à la vendeuse et se pencha par-dessus la poussette pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la fillette.

-« Et alors Princesse, que fais-tu de beau ? » demanda Beckett avant de se rendre compte que Sarah s'était endormie. « J'en connais une qui est au pays des rêves. »

-« Si vous voulez bien signer le reçu Madame, » intervint la vendeuse. « Si vous le souhaitez, l'un de nos chasseurs va vous accompagner jusqu'à votre véhicule. »

-« Je vous remercie Lucy mais Tommy vient d'arriver, » sourit Alexis alors que leur chauffeur apparaissait comme par miracle à côté d'elles.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Alexis passait la porte avec la poussette sur laquelle dormait toujours Sarah. Derrière elle, Beckett remerciait Tommy pour son aide et sa patience. Ce dernier lui sourit et déposa l'ensemble de leurs achats dans l'entrée avant de s'éclipser.

-« Rick ? On est rentrées ! » lança Beckett en regardant autour d'elle. « Tu sais où est ton père Lex ? »

-« Dans son bureau sûrement et, à en juger par l'état de la cuisine, il n'a pas dû en sortir une seule fois… »

-« Quoi ? Mais et ses médicaments ! » s'inquiéta la jeune femme en prenant la direction du bureau.

Arrivée sur le pas de la porte, Beckett s'arrêta et s'adossa au chambranle de la porte, attendrie par le spectacle devant ses yeux. Castle était plongé dans l'écriture, la tête dans son ordinateur et les doigts frappant frénétiquement les touches du clavier. Elle s'approcha mais rien ne semblait perturber l'écrivain qui sursauta quand la jeune femme posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules.

-« Kate ? Vous êtes déjà de retour ? Il y a un problème ? Les filles ? »

-« Tout va bien Rick. Nous sommes de retour car il est presque dix-huit heures et tu n'as ni mangé ni pris tes médicaments. »

-« Si tard que ça ? » s'étonna l'écrivain en consultant sa montre et grimaçant.

-« Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher une dose d'antidouleurs sinon tu ne pourras jamais sortir de ce fauteuil.

-« Monsieur est servi ! » intervint Alexis en tendant un cachet et un verre d'eau à son père. « Maman, Sarah vient de se réveiller. On monte ranger nos achats, d'accord ? »

-« Pas de problème ma Grande, » sourit Beckett avant de se tourner vers Castle, mal à l'aise. « En parlant d'achat, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que tu reprennes la carte bancaire Rick… »

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça Kate, » demanda l'écrivain soucieux en faisant s'assoir sa muse sur ses genoux.

-« Parce que si toute les virées se terminent comme aujourd'hui, je vais te ruiner ! A moins bien sûr que tu aies prévu toute une série de nouveaux bestsellers… »

-« En même temps, tu ne peux pas faire pire de Mère ! » sourit Castle touché par l'inquiétude de sa fiancée.

-« Parce que Martha a déjà fait pire que 6 249 dollar ? »

-« C'est tout ? Alors rassure-toi ! Le pire qu'ait fait Mère c'est presque 50 000 dollar pour une seule et unique robe qu'elle n'a porté qu'une seule fois ! »

Beckett s'étouffa presque en entendant le prix.

-« Tu comprends pourquoi je ne lui donne pas de carte. Mais toi, je te fais confiance. D'autant que je suis persuadé que vous n'avez pas acheté qu'une robe, je me trompe ? »

-« Les filles et moi sommes habillées pour notre mariage mais tu n'en saura pas plus ! » sourit la jeune femme.

-« Tu es en train de me dire que, dans ces 6 000 et quelques dollar, tu as réussi la prouesse d'acheter trois robes ? »

-« Non Chérie, j'avais déjà ma robe mais, quoi qu'il arrive et même sous la torture, tu n'en sauras pas plus... Mais revenons-en à mes dépenses du jour, 6249 dollar, ça reste une sacré somme. Je ne peux pas garder ta carte et utiliser ton argent comme ça… »

-« Kate, c'est notre argent et c'est important pour moi que tu acceptes ça. Tu es ma future épouse et en plus une bonne partie de cet argent devrait te revenir, » tenta de l'amadouer Castle en prenant son visage dans la coupe de ses mains. « C'est quand même grâce à toi que je garde ma vie depuis quatre ans ! Que serait Nikki Heat sans toutes les répliques empruntées à ma 'muse'. Tu ne devrais donc pas avoir peur de t'en servir… La seule chose que je te demande c'est de ne jamais la prêter à Mère… »

-« Je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise avec ça mais je sens bien que c'est important pour toi… Après, je ne te promets pas de l'utiliser tous les jours, d'accord ? »

-« Ça marche pour moi, » sourit Rick avant de l'embrasser passionnément. « Ça va sinon toi ? »

-« Cette sortie avec les filles m'a permis de me changer les idées mais je suis terrorisée pour demain… Et si ce juge était d'accord avec cette assistante sociale ? Et si il décidait de nous retirer notre Princesse ? Et si… »

-« Shh… » murmura Castle à l'oreille de Beckett en posant un doigt que les lèvres de sa compagne. « Il ne faut pas penser à ça. Il faut rester positif et montrer le meilleur de nous demain pour le rendez-vous avec le juge Paxton. »

-« Il faut qu'on emmène Sarah avec nous à ton avis ? »

-« Je pense que le juge voudra peut-être lui parler, lui poser des questions. Et il va falloir qu'on lui explique pour qu'elle ne soit pas surprise. Elle est encore craintive avec les étrangers. »

-« Tu as raison, comme souvent quand il s'agit de Sarah... On va commencer à lui en parler ce soir et on recommencera demain matin. »

-« Papa ! Papa ! Moi belle 'obe pour fête ! » s'écria Sarah en pénétrant dans la pièce.

-« Princesse ! Je t'avais dit de laisser Maman et Papa tranquille ! » s'exclama Alexis en entrant dans le bureau à son tour. « Désolée mais elle a été plus rapide que moi… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas Alexis, nous voulions lui parler de toute manière. »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	100. Expliquer et rassurer

**Chapitre 99 : Expliquer et rassurer**

-« Je vous laisse alors, » sourit Alexis avant de faire demi-tour.

-« Non reste. Ça te concerne également puisque c'est à propos de notre rendez-vous de demain avec le juge Paxton pour l'adoption de Sarah, » expliqua Beckett en se levant. « Alors autant nous mettre à l'aise. »

Alexis rejoignit la jeune femme sur le canapé pendant que Castle prenait Sarah dans ses bras.

-« Veut dire quoi 'dopter ? » demanda la fillette soucieuse.

-« Laisse-nous t'expliquer Princesse, » sourit Castle en s'asseyant sur le canapé entre les deux femmes et installant confortablement la fillette sur ses genoux. « Tu te souviens de quand tu nous as rencontré ? »

-« Pas envie ! Pas envie ! » se mit à paniquer Sarah en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-« Shh… » la rassurant Beckett en glissant sa main le long de son dos. « Je sais que tu as encore très peur mais tu ne crains rien. Regarde comme tu es bien entourée avec Papa, Alexis et moi… Il ne t'arrivera rien. »

-« Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Pour que tu comprennes ce que veut dire adopter et pourquoi demain on va rencontrer un Monsieur très important, le juge Paxton. »

-« Zentil ? » demanda timidement Sarah en serrant son lapin contre son petit cœur.

-« Il est là pour décider si tu peux rester pour toujours auprès de Maman, d'Alexis et de moi, » dit Castle. « Il doit s'assurer de ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi ma Princesse. »

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda la fillette alors que des larmes remplissaient ses yeux. « Moi bien là ! Non ? »

-« Si ma Chérie, nous sommes ravis de t'avoir rencontré et de t'avoir auprès de nous, » répondit Beckett émue aux larmes. « Mais, pour le moment, nous n'avons pas encore l'autorisation de te garder avec nous pour toujours… On t'aime comme si tu étais notre fille et on espère que le juge Paxton sera d'accord. »

-« Mais toi Maman et toi Papa, » affirma Sarah.

-« Mais tu avais un autre Papa et une autre Maman avant, » expliqua Alexis. « Un peu comme moi et mon autre Maman. »

-« Mais tout rouge et plus bouger, » souffla Sarah alors que les larmes débordaient pour inonder son petit visage. « Moi pas vouloir ! Moi pas vouloir ! »

D'énormes sanglots secouèrent les frêles épaules de Sarah et ses pleurs déchirèrent le cœur des membres de cette famille rassemblée. Beckett prit alors l'enfant dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur, la berçant doucement en lui murmurant de douces paroles.

-« Shh… Calme-toi Princesse. Tu es en sécurité maintenant… » souffla Beckett en se blottissant contre Castle.

-« Maman a raison mon cœur, tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Et tu ne dois pas non plus avoir peur du juge Paxton, c'est un gentil Monsieur qui doit s'assurer que tout va bien pour toi. »

-« Papa a raison Princesse. Le juge Paxton est là pour discuter et c'est très important. Il ne faut absolument pas que tu aies peur de lui et que tu répondes aux questions si le juge t'en pose. D'accord ? »

Vaillamment Sarah hocha sa petite tête mais resta blotti dans les bras de Beckett. C'est alors que le ventre de Castle se fit entendre en la matière d'un immense gargouillis.

-« On dirait qu'un certain écrivain a faim ? » sourit Beckett.

-« Et si on en profitait pour préparer un repas que tout le monde aimerait ? » proposa Alexis. « Je propose une valeur sûre : les pâtes carbonara made in Castle… »

-« Tu dis ça parce que c'est ton repas préféré Lex ! »

-« Je dis ça parce que c'est facile, rapide et que, ni Maman, ni Sarah n'ont jamais eu l'honneur de les gouter ! » esquiva Alexis avant d'ajouter. « Et en plus on a tous les ingrédients nécessaires ! »

-« Comment ça ? Les deux nouvelles femmes de la famille Castle ne connaissent pas encore mes fameuses pâtes à la carbonara ? Mais il faut remédier à ça tout de suite ! » fit l'écrivain en se levant théâtralement. « Allez ! Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Les filles ! Je vais avoir besoin d'aide ! »

Sarah regarda Becket qui hocha les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

-« Allez ! On se dépêche les filles ! » lança Castle en sortant de la pièce. « Direction la cuisine ! »

Alexis se leva et tendit sa main à Sarah qui s'en saisit doucement sans pour autant lâcher Beckett.

-« Tu viens Maman ? Tu vas voir, les pâtes carbonara de Papa sont à damner un saint ! » sourit la rouquine avec un sourire encourageant. Si Grand-Mère n'arrive pas bientôt, elle risque de s'en vouloir d'avoir manqué ça ! »

-« On parle de moi ? » fit alors Martha en pénétrant dans l'appartement avec Alexandre et Jim derrière elle. « J'apporte de la compagnie ! »

-« Mais en voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Tu vas mettre la table comme ça ! » ironisa Castle.

-« Mais avec plaisir Richard ! » sourit Martha bonne joueuse.

-« Princesse ? » demanda Jim en remarquant les yeux rougis de Sarah. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Gramps ! » appela d'une voix chevrotante la fillette en lui tendant ses petits bras.

-« Viens-là ma Chérie ! » dit Jim en prenant Sarah dans ses bras. « Raconte tout à Gramps Jim ! »

-« Moi pas vouloir Maman et Papa tout rouge et plus bouger, » se mit alors à sangloter la fillette.

-« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles Princesse ? » demanda Jim ne comprenant pas.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclamèrent Beckett et Castle d'une seule et même voix.

La jeune femme lâcha le couteau avec lequel elle coupait le fromage et s'élança vers son père mais surtout vers la fillette qu'elle prit dans ses bras et serra contre son cœur. L'écrivain ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et les prit dans ses bras. Sarah s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au couple. Une fois la petite calmée et leurs cœurs un peu moins palpitants, Beckett et Castle se dirigèrent vers le canapé où ils prirent place, laissant aux autres le soin de finir de préparer le repas.

-« Sarah, écoute-moi, » commença Beckett en prenant le visage de la fillette dans la coupe de ses mains. « Quoi qu'il arrive chez le juge Paxton, Papa et moi ne seront pas tout rouge et nous n'arrêterons pas de bouger ! Je te le promets ! »

-« Mais Papa et Maman ? » demanda timidement Sarah.

-« Ni ton Papa, ni ta Maman ne voulait se séparer de toi, » tenta Castle. « Ce qui t'est arrivé est un drame terrible mais ce n'est pas parce que ça s'est passé que Maman et moi seront tout rouge et ne bougeront plus si le juge Paxton pense qu'il est mieux pour toi d'être avec d'autres personnes. Tu comprends ? »

-« Toujours câlin ? »

-« Toujours câlin ma Princesse ! Papa et moi on t'aime, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu nous crois j'espère ? »

-« Vi… Ze t'aime Môman et ze t'aime Pôpa… »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Sarah, » répondit Castle ému par la déclaration de Sarah.

Ils restèrent tous les trois blottis les uns contre les autres pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Martha encourage Alexis à les rejoindre. La jeune fille s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté de Beckett avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui dégagea sa main pour entourer les épaules de la rouquine.

-« Le repas est prêt ! » appela une demi-heure plus tard Alexandre. « Ce ne seront pas de vrais pâtes à la Castle mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. »

-« Merci Père, » sourit Castle touché par le soutien sans faille de leur famille.

Le reste de la soirée se passa avec une légèreté relative et, après un long moment en famille, ils couchèrent Sarah qui s'endormit au son de la berceuse chantée par ses parents de cœur. Une fois redescendu, ils remercièrent leurs parents pour leur soutien sans faille avant de les embrasser et d'aller se coucher. Alexis les rejoint dans leur chambre quelques minutes plus tard.

-« Je voulais juste vous dire que je vous aime très fort et que, quoi que vous puissiez entendre demain, vous êtes tous les deux d'excellents parents. Bonne nuit. »

-« Bonne nuit ma Grande et merci pour tout. »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	101. Meredith

**Chapitre 100 : Meredith**

Le lendemain matin, peu après le départ de Martha pour son studio de théâtre, Alexis entraina son père à l'extérieur de l'appartement car elle voulait faire quelque chose pour Beckett et Sarah avant le rendez-vous fatidique. Ils étaient partis depuis dix minutes lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie. Etonnée, Beckett jeta un coup d'œil à Sarah qui jouait tranquillement et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

-« Vous avez oublié quelque chose ou bien vous avez changé d'avis parce qu'il est trop… » commença Beckett en ouvrant la porte avant de s'arrêter brusquement. « Euh… Meredith ? Il y a un problème ? »

-« Bonjour Détective Beckett. »

-« Entrez et installez-vous. Oh et appelez-moi Kate, s'il vous plait. Vous voulez boire quelque chose en attendant Alexis et Rick ? Ils sont sortis faire une course mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

-« Ça tombe bien, je… En fait c'est vous que je voulais voir. »

-« Oh… Asseyez-vous. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? »

-« Un café s'il vous plait. »

-« Je vais nous chercher ça, » sourit Beckett. « Princesse, tu dis bonjour à Meredith ? C'est la maman d'Alexis. »

La fillette fronça les sourcils et se mit à étudier avec attention la nouvelle venue.

-« Je ne t'ai pas entendu dire bonjour ! » lança Beckett depuis la cuisine.

-« Bonjour, » sourit Meredith en se mettant à la hauteur de Sarah. « Je m'appelle Meredith et toi c'est Sarah ? »

-« Maman ! » appela alors la fillette en se levant et en se précipitant dans les jambes de Beckett qui arrivait avec un plateau.

-« Princesse ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as peur de Meredith ? Mais pourtant c'est la maman d'Alexis et tu aimes bien Alexis, non ? » demanda la jeune femme en regardant Sarah qui acquiesça, le tout en posant le plateau sur la table basse. « Tiens, pendant qu'on y est jeune fille : interdiction de mettre un lego dans le café, on est bien d'accord ? »

-« Vi Maman… Mais… » commença la fillette en se mordillant la lèvre soucieuse.

-« Dis-moi tout ma Chérie, » sourit Beckett en s'asseyant à côté de Meredith et prenant l'enfant sur ses genoux.

-« Maman ? Toi Maman moi et Maman Lesis aussi ? »

Beckett lança un regard gêné à Meredith qui lui sourit.

-« Je suis au courant. Alexis m'a dit qu'elle vous appelait Maman. Je comprends vu que vous êtes avec elle tous les jours… »

-« Un instant, je réponds à Sarah et ensuite nous en discuterons si vous le permettez, » répondit Beckett avant de se tourner vers Sarah, Meredith ayant acquiescé. « Tu te souviens de ce qu'Alexis t'a dit hier soir ? Qu'elle avait une autre Maman ? »

-« Vi… »

-« Eh bien Meredith, » expliqua l'inspectrice en désignant leur visiteuse. « C'est son autre Maman. »

-« Pas tout rouge et plus bouger ? » demanda timidement Sarah les larmes aux yeux.

-« Bien sûr que non ma Princesse ! Meredith est bien vivante… » sourit Beckett en voyant ladite Meredith froncer les sourcils à l'échange auquel elle assistait. « Ton Papa et ta Maman ne peuvent plus être là pour toi mais ils veilleront toujours sur toi. Ils seront toujours auprès de toi, dans ton cœur… Un peu comme ma Maman à moi… »

-« Maman toi tout rouge et plus bouger ? » demanda Sarah en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-« Oui mais c'était il y a longtemps. Et elle est toujours dans mon cœur, » sourit Beckett au travers de ses yeux humides. « Maintenant tu veux bien dire bonjour à Meredith ? »

-« Bonzour, » sourit Sarah en s'approchant de Meredith. « Bizou ? »

Meredith se pencha pour accueillir le bisou mouillé de la fillette sur sa joue.

-« Et si tu allais jouer avec ton doudou lapin ? » proposa Beckett en voyant la jeune femme grimacer légèrement.

Sarah fila en babillant et l'inspectrice se tourna vers l'actrice en lui tendant un mouchoir.

-« Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas super agréable au début mais on s'y fait à force, » sourit Beckett en dédramatisant. « Je pense que vous vouliez me voir à propos du fait que votre fille Alexis m'appelle Maman… »

-« C'est vrai que cela m'a surpris et blessée aussi je dois l'avouer… » souffla Meredith avant de baisser son visage en direction de ses mains. « Mais je sais également que c'est vous qui avez aidé ma fille lorsqu'elle a eu besoin de prendre des décisions de femmes. Or c'est moi qui aurais dû être présente pour elle… »

-« Vous avez votre métier et je sais qu'il est très prenant. »

-« Tout comme le vôtre Kate mais vous trouvez toujours un moment à accorder à ma fille, » affirma l'actrice. « Vous êtes tout ce que je n'ai jamais pu être pour ma fille… »

-« Vous avez fait de votre mieux Meredith, » dit Beckett en posant une main réconfortante sur le genou de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. « Et puis, c'est plus facile quand on se trouve dans la même ville. Je suis consciente que j'aurais dû vous en parler, vous demander votre avis mais… »

-« Non Kate, vous avez fait tout ce qui était nécessaire, » sourit Meredith comprenant d'un coup que la jeune femme n'avait rien à voir avec le choix d'Alexis.

C'est alors que Sarah s'approcha doucement et vint se caler avec son lapin sur les genoux de Beckett.

-« J'ai confiance en vous Kate dans les décisions que vous avez été et que vous risquez d'être menées de prendre vis-à-vis d'Alexis. »

C'est alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un éclat de rire que partageaient Castle et sa fille.

-« Maman ! Sarah ! C'est… » commença Alexis avant de finir dans un murmure en voyant leur visiteuse. « Nous… »

-« Meredith ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais en ville, » s'étonna Castle avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Alexis qui avait viré au blanc transparent.

-« Je suis venue sur un coup de tête en fait, » avoua Meredith en s'approchant de son ex-mari et de sa fille. « Bonjour Chaton, la bague de Kate est magnifique. »

-« Kate ? » demanda Castle en fronçant les sourcils surpris.

-« Chaton, » pouffa Beckett.

-« En vous attendant, on a fait un peu plus connaissance et j'ai aussi rencontré cette magnifique petite fille ! Elle est adorable, » sourit Meredith en se tournant vers sa fille. « Bonjour Alexis, comment vas-tu ? »

-« Ca va Maman, » répondit Alexis en acceptant l'étreinte de sa mère ce qui lui permis de murmurer à l'oreille. « J'espère que tu n'as pas tout gâché ! Elle ne sait rien ! »

-« Je m'en suis rendue compte. On peut se voir un instant en privé ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire et à te donner. »

-« Prenez mon bureau Alexis, » sourit Castle qui n'avait rien manqué de leur échange avant de s'approcher de Beckett et Sarah. « Hey ! Comment vont mes deux Princesses ? »

-« Maman aussi Princesse ? » s'étonna Sarah en redressant son visage pour regarder Beckett en fronçant les sourcils.

-« A ton avis petite Princesse, d'où tiens-tu ton surnom mis à part de ta Maman qui est une grande Princesse ? C'est même plus qu'une princesse, c'est une muse… » termina Castle sur le ton de la confidence.

Beckett lança alors un regard noir à l'écrivain avant de rouler des yeux mais Sarah, après avoir regardé bizarrement son père, se tourna vers sa mère.

-« Si Maman Lesis, » dit la fillette en pointant son petit doigt vers la porte où Meredith et Alexis avaient disparu. « Maman moi aussi ? »

-« Crois-moi Princesse, il ne vaut mieux pas. Maman Kate est beaucoup, beaucoup mieux… Par contre, tu peux l'appeler Meredith. »

-« 'edith ? D'accord ! » fit Sarah avant de se tourner pour descendre rapidement des genoux de Beckett. « 'edith ! 'edith ! Câlin ? »

L'actrice attrapa in-extremis la fillette qui se jeta dans ses bras et la hissa sur sa hanche maladroitement.

-« Manger ici ? »

-« Ça ne va pas être possible Princesse, nous avons rendez-vous avec le juge Paxton cet après-midi. »

-« Oh… » marmonna Sarah en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche et en posant sa tête sur son épaule. « Pas envie… »

-« C'est important je pense ma Belle, » fit Meredith avant de tendre la fillette à Beckett. « Merci pour le café et c'est promis, j'appellerai la prochaine fois. »

Meredith embrassa sa fille et disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Beckett prit la direction de la cuisine Sarah sur ses talons. Castle se tourna alors vers sa fille, un regard interrogateur sur le visage.

-« C'était… Surprenant ? Elle ne m'a pas appelé hier car elle voulait voir d'elle-même comment ça se passait à la maison avec Maman Kate. Elle a donc passé sa journée à réarranger son emploi du temps pour venir ce matin et, après avoir discuté avec Maman et l'avoir vu auprès de Sarah, elle a signé tous les papiers nécessaires ! Oh Papa, c'est super ! » s'exclama Alexis en se jetant dans les bras de son père, ivre de joie.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	102. Quand il faut y aller…

**Chapitre 101 : Quand il faut y aller…**

Castle, Beckett et Sarah arrivèrent dès treize heures devant le Palais.

-« Je t'avais bien dit Rick, qu'il ne servait à rien de partir aussi tôt de la maison ! Regarde nous avons plus de quarante-cinq minutes d'avance pour notre rendez-vous avec Kyle et Sarah tombe de fatigue ! » reprocha Beckett en ouvrant la poussette que le chauffeur de taxi venait de leur sortir.

-« Je suis désolé Kate, c'est juste que… L'angoisse était trop forte et il fallait que je fasse quelque chose de mes dix doigts… Je… »

-« Shh… Excuse-moi… C'est le stress qui parlait pour moi… Nous faisons une belle paire tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas, » tenta de sourire Beckett.

-« Laisse-moi installer Sarah confortablement dans sa poussette et je vais nous chercher un café pendant que tu t'assois tranquillement au soleil, ok ? »

-« Merci Rick. »

-« Always. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Castle était de retour avec deux cafés et il vint s'assoir à côté de Beckett qui avait pris Sarah dans ses bras.

-« Vous êtes belles comme ça toutes les deux, » sourit l'écrivain en lui tendant son café puis la prenant dans le creux de ses bras. « Comment va-t-elle ? »

-« Suffisamment détendue pour parvenir à s'endormir. Je pense que la visite de Meredith ce matin lui a permis de comprendre que, ce n'est pas parce que nous pourrons peut-être pas la garder auprès de nous que nous finirons comme ses parents biologiques… »

-« C'est une bonne chose en effet. Et ça c'est bien passé avec Meredith ? »

-« Oui vraiment et je suis heureuse qu'elle m'accepte en tant que belle-mère d'Alexis et ne m'en veuille pas qu'elle m'appelle Maman. »

-« Je crois savoir qu'Alexis et elle ont eu une conversation à cœur ouvert dernièrement et ça leur a fait du bien à toutes les deux… »

-« Tu as l'air bien mystérieux… Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ? »

-« Je ne suis pas le gardien de ce secret mais je peux te dire que ce sera un moment très touchant lorsqu'il sera révélé. »

-« Tu m'intrigues là, » sourit Beckett. « Serait-ce… »

Mais Castle ne la laissa pas aller plus loin et la coupa en l'embrassant langoureusement. Lorsque le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer, Beckett laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son écrivain qui posa sa joue au sommet de son crâne.

-« Jolie diversion Monsieur Castle, » rigola la brunette quelques minutes plus tard.

-« Elle a l'avantage d'être efficace Mademoiselle Beckett, » répondit l'écrivain en resserrant son étreinte le temps d'un instant.

Ils burent leur café en silence, observant la fillette dormir dans les bras de la jeune femme.

-« Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que sera notre vie si elle nous est retirée, » soufflant tout à coup Beckett. « Elle est devenue tellement importante pour moi… »

-« Avant de parler du pire, envisageons le meilleur, veux-tu ? Pour l'instant elle est avec nous. De plus, nous sommes sur le point d'expliquer au juge des Affaires Familiales que nous l'aimons de tout notre cœur et que nous voulons vraiment l'adopter. »

-« Tu as raison. Comment tu fais pour rester si positif, si fort quand moi je tremble de peur à l'idée que quelque chose se passe mal ? »

-« Je suis peut-être fort en apparence mais je tremble aussi à l'intérieur. Je sais juste conscient que, si nous craquons en même temps, ce ne sera pas bon pour Sarah et notre avenir ensemble. Alors je fais tout pour faire taire un peu mes craintes… »

-« Je suis désolée Rick… »

-« Ne le soit pas ma Chérie. C'est ça aussi être en couple, » sourit Castle en embrassant doucement Beckett.

-« Mais tu es présent pour moi depuis tellement de temps… Bien avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous… »

-« Ce n'est pas ce qui compte Kate, ce qui est important c'est que toi aussi tu as été présent pour moi sans le savoir. En m'aidant et me soutenant dans l'éducation d'Alexis, en donnant des conseils à ma mère, mais surtout en me redonnant le goût de l'écriture ! C'est tout ça qui te rend tellement précieuse à mes yeux et me fait t'aimer chaque jour un peu plus… »

-« Je ne peux vraiment pas rivaliser avec tes talents d'écrivain et d'orateur ! » sourit Beckett avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à discuter comme ça au soleil tout en observant la fillette dormir paisiblement. Ce dont ils ne se rendirent pas compte, c'est qu'ils étaient observés…

-« Rick, Kate, bonjour ! Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes arrivés ? »

-« Bonjour Kyle, » sourit Castle avant de s'inquiéter. « Alexis ? Mais que fais-tu là Pumpkin, tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous ? »

-« Si mais il est fini maintenant et je pense qu'il est important que je sois avec vous… Tu comprends, c'est de ma sœur dont on va parler… »

-« Qu'en penses-tu Kyle ? » demanda Castle ne voulant prendre aucun risque.

-« Ça ne pose aucun problème. Ta fille ainée est la bienvenue Rick, » sourit Kyle en se tournant vers Beckett. « Comment allez-vous Kate ? »

-« Ca va merci. Comment cela va se passer selon vous ? »

-« Le juge Paxton a modifié son emploi du temps pour vous recevoir mais il est connu pour être juste dans ses jugements. C'est une chance pour nous d'avoir affaire à lui. »

-« Mouais… Un peu comme avec l'assistante sociale ou pire encore ? » lança Castle septique.

Kyle lança un regard plus qu'étonné à Castle. Alexis et Beckett comprirent cependant tout de suite que c'était l'angoisse qui parlait à la place de l'écrivain. En silence, la jeune femme déposa alors Sarah dans les bras de Rick et, doucement, elle cala la tête de l'enfant au creux de son cou. Elle ajusta la couverture autour du petit corps endormi afin que la fillette ne prenne pas froid et posa une main sur la joue de Castle.

-« Tout va bien se passer… » souffla Beckett. « Il le faut… »

Castle ferma les yeux un instant, les rouvrit pour regarder Sarah qui dormait toujours dans ses bras puis releva son regard pour plonger ses prunelles bleues dans celles vertes de sa compagne qui lui souriait toujours.

-« Merci Kate… Merci. »

-« Always Rick, always. Et puis je ne suis pas la seule à avoir besoin du contact physique avec Sarah pour me sentir mieux, j'en suis consciente… Je sais aussi que j'ai tendance à la monopoliser… »

-« Chacun de nous a ses besoins et je sais à quel point Sarah est importante pour toi du fait de l'endroit où nous l'avons trouvée… »

Incapable de répondre avec des mots car trop émue, Beckett embrassa tendrement Castle.

-« Je t'aime… »

-« Je suis désolé de rompre ce charmant tableau mais l'heure tourne, » intervint Kyle. « Il faudrait commencer à se diriger vers le bureau du juge Paxton. »

-« Donne-moi le temps d'installer Sarah dans sa poussette pour qu'elle puisse continuer à dormir tranquillement et nous pouvons y aller, » répondit Castle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Sarah s'agita alors dans son sommeil ne sentant plus les bras réconfortants de ses parents autour d'elle.

-« Shh Princesse, tout va bien… Maman et moi sommes juste à côté de toi et tu n'as rien à craindre. Promis… »

La fillette se rendormit en serrant son lapin contre elle et Castle la couvrit en veillant à ce qu'elle n'attrape pas froid puis tous prirent la direction de l'entrée du Palais de Justice. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'asseyaient dans la salle d'attente du juge Paxton quand un greffier sortit du bureau.

-« Affaire Sarah Matthews ? » appela-t-il avant de poursuivre en voyant le groupe se lever. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du juge qui se leva pour les saluer puis les invita à prendre place, demandant à son greffier de leur apporter une chaise supplémentaire pour Alexis qui n'était pas prévue.

-« Oh ! Je tenais à m'excuser par avance mais j'ai un autre rendez-vous en urgence qui s'est glissé dans mon emploi du temps et je ne pourrai vous accorder qu'une demi-heure au lieu de l'heure prévue, » annonça le juge en guise de préambule.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	103. Le juge Paxton

**Chapitre 102 : Le juge Paxton**

-« Nous comprenons, » sourit Beckett diplomate. « Et nous vous remercions de nous avoir accordé cette entrevue aujourd'hui. »

-« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer rapidement en quoi cet entretien était si important pour vous ? »

Beckett et Castle inspirèrent un grand coup en se regardant avant de refaire face au juge et à sa greffière qui attendait, prête à prendre en note leur réponse.

-« La visite de Madame Shaw, l'assistante sociale, nous a laissé… Inquiet, c'est le mot, » expliqua l'écrivain en attrapant la main de sa compagne. « C'était comme si nous avions tout faux, comme si nous étions de mauvais parents… »

-« Voilà qui m'étonne Monsieur Castle, » fit le juge Paxton avant de se tourner vers sa greffière. « Nelly, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait m'apporter le rapport de l'assistante sociale concernant la petite Sarah Matthews. »

-« Voilà Monsieur le Juge, » répondit la jeune femme brune en lui tendant le document demandé.

Le juge Paxton le parcourra rapidement et releva un regard surpris vers le couple.

-« Je ne comprends pas. C'est bien ce dont je me rappelais, Madame Shaw a rendu un rapport très positif à votre sujet. Vous êtes tous les deux très attentifs aux besoins de la petite Sarah tout en la réprimandant quand nécessaire. Elle a également mis en avant que, malgré vos blessures sérieuses, vous aviez fait en sorte que la Puce ait une chambre digne de son âge. »

-« Si elle vous entendait l'appeler 'Puce', j'en connais une qui vous ferait entendre parler du pays, » sourit Alexis.

-« Ah bien ? Et comment Sarah souhaite être appelée s'il vous plait ? Alexis, c'est ça ? Vous êtes la fille de Monsieur Castle ? »

-« C'est bien ça en effet. Quant à Sarah, elle ne répond qu'à son prénom et au surnom que Papa et Maman lui ont donné quand ils l'ont trouvé au cimetière et qu'ils ne connaissaient pas son nom. Pour votre information, il s'agit de Princesse. »

-« Maman ? Mais je croyais que Mademoiselle Beckett n'était pas votre mère ? » s'étonna le juge Paxton.

Beckett jeta un regard inquiet à Castle qui lui sourit en serrant sa main pour la rassurer. Alexis posa à son tour sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et regarda le juge droit dans les yeux.

-« En effet, Kate n'est pas ma mère biologique mais elle est devenue ma seconde Maman au fil des ans. Elle a été plus présente pour moi que ma propre mère et je l'aime de tout mon cœur, » affirma Alexis avant de regarder Beckett. « Et je l'aime. Elle est géniale et elle s'est glissée dans le rôle d'une maman pour Sarah comme si c'était quelque chose de normal. Quand ils ont été gravement blessés, elle a pensé d'abord au bien être de Sarah qu'à sa propre douleur… »

L'émotion de l'adolescente était visible et Beckett se dégagea la main de Castle pour envelopper les épaules d'Alexis qui vint poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-« J'ai fait ce qui était à faire sur le moment ma Grande et je ne le regrette pas un seul instant. »

Le juge Paxton ne put cacher son sourire et repensa à la scène qu'il avait surpris en arrivant au Palais de Justice alors qu'il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de son rendez-vous de quatorze heures.

-« Une chose est sûre, la petite Sarah est heureuse et, malgré les choses traumatisantes qu'elle a vécue, Madame Shaw note qu'elle est intéressée, vive d'esprit, joyeuse. Quand j'ai lu qu'elle dormait seule et ne faisait pas ou peu de cauchemars, je n'en suis pas revenu. Comment cela se passe aujourd'hui avec la petite ? »

-« Dernièrement, quand nous lui avons annoncé que nous allions voir un juge qui déciderait si elle pouvait rester à nos côtés, nous avons eu confirmation qu'elle avait assisté au massacre de ses parents, » expliqua Castle en regardant la fillette qui montrait les premiers signes de réveil.

-« Et comment avez-vous réagi face à cette nouvelle ? »

-« Nous l'avons écouté et avons essayé de lui expliquer que, dans notre cas, c'était différent, que nous ne serions pas 'tout rouge' et que nous continuerons à bouger pour reprendre ses expressions. Alexis nous a soutenus et aidés dans cette démarche. »

-« Je peux vous dire que, même si vous n'êtes pas mariés, vous êtes une famille atypique certes mais soudée, » dit le juge en ouvrant un dossier devant lui. « J'ai reçu un nombre important de courriers concernant Sarah… Il y a eu Martha Rodgers, Alexandre Richardson, Jim Beckett, Monsieur et Madame Clark mais aussi Victoria Gates, Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan et sa future épouse, Lanie Parish et enfin Evelyn Montgomery. »

L'émotion coupa le souffle au couple qui se regarda en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-« Même la femme de Roy ? » souffla Beckett les larmes aux yeux en se penchant vers Castle à la recherche de son soutien.

-« Il semblerait en effet… » sourit l'écrivain en encerclant les épaules de la jeune femme et caressant son bras pour la réconforter de son mieux.

-« Monsieur le Juge ?' intervint alors Kyle en attirant l'attention sur lui. « Vous avez fait remarquer un peu plus tôt que mes clients n'étaient pas mariés. Je tiens cependant à vous préciser qu'ils sont fiancés et souhaitent que, quel que soit votre décision, Sarah puisse passer les fêtes de Noël à leur côté. En effet, il est prévu qu'ils se marient le 24 décembre prochain. »

-« Cela semble bien précipité, » s'étonna le Juge en fronçant les sourcils. « Cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec votre demande d'adoption ? »

-« Non Monsieur, c'est une décision mûrement réfléchie. Les évènements de ses derniers mois nous ont fait réaliser à quel point la vie était courte et nous ne voulons plus gâcher notre bonheur. Nous voulons commencer l'année sur de nouvelle base et, si Dieu nous exauce, nous aurons peut-être le bonheur d'accueillir un troisième enfant au sein de notre cellule familiale, » expliqua Beckett sûre d'elle.

-« Papa ? » appela alors la petite voix de Sarah depuis sa poussette. « Voir zuge maint'nant ? »

-« Oui Princesse. On est déjà avec le juge Paxton mais toi tu dormais toujours, » expliqua Castle en détachant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Mais à peine Sarah vit-elle le magistrat dans sa robe noire qu'elle ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués et se mit à pleurer, cherchant refuge au plus près de ses parents. L'angoisse était visible et, malgré ses parents, elle recherchait aussi le contact visuel avec Alexis.

-« Hey ! Je suis là Princesse, » sourit cette dernière en tentant de la rassurer. « Ne t'en fais pas. Le Juge Paxton est un gentil monsieur… »

Mais les hurlements de terreur de la fillette redoublèrent alors qu'elle fixait le juge en faisant tout pour en être le plus loin possible de l'homme.

-« Môman ! » appela Sarah en tendant ses petits bras vers la jeune femme au travers de ses sanglots.

Beckett la prit donc puis se leva et s'assit sur les genoux de Castle pour qu'ensemble ils réconfortent Sarah. Faisant abstraction du lieu où ils se trouvaient, le couple se focalisa sur l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme suffisamment pour expliquer ce qui la terrifiait à ce point.

-« Zuge méchant… Noir… Méchant… » hoqueta Sarah en enfouissant son visage dans la nuque de Beckett.

L'écrivain et la jeune femme se regardèrent, cherchant à comprendre le message que tentait de leur expliquer la fillette. Et soudain, en regardant le juge, Beckett eut une illumination et comprit.

-« Juge Paxton, je peux vous demander un service s'il vous plait ? »

-« Je vous écoute Mademoiselle Beckett. »

-« Lorsque les 'méchants' nous ont attaqués, ils étaient tout de noir vêtus. Je pense qu'elle associe la couleur de votre robe de magistrat à cet évènement. C'est ce qui doit la terrifier, je me trompe Princesse ? » demanda la jeune femme en regardant Sarah qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil au juge et acquiesça doucement en se blottissant un peu plus contre elle.

-« Sarah, regarde-moi s'il te plait. J'ai bien compris ce que Mademoiselle Beckett vient de me dire et j'aimerai te montrer deux ou trois choses pour t'expliquer que je ne suis pas méchant. Je ne suis pas là pour faire du mal à toi ou à ta famille d'accueil. »

La fillette regarda Beckett puis Castle et enfin Alexis pour avoir leur avis avant de timidement tourner ses yeux vers le magistrat qui se levait et faisant le tour de son bureau pour s'approcher doucement. En voyant Sarah ouvrir de grands yeux et se mettre à se 'bercer' d'avant en arrière, le Juge Paxton s'arrêta et attendit que la fillette se calme un peu avant de retirer sa robe.

-« Comme Papa ? » demanda Sarah perdue en découvrant la tenue du magistrat.

-« Oui Princesse, » affirma Beckett en caressant doucement les cheveux de la fillette. « Monsieur Paxton est habillé tout de noir parce que c'est un juge. Mais sinon c'est un monsieur comme Papa. Il n'est pas méchant… Je te le promets ! »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	104. Sarah et le juge

Non sans mal, voici le chapitre...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 103 : Sarah et le juge<strong>

-« Sarah, tu veux bien m'écouter ? » demanda alors le magistrat en se mettant à sa hauteur avant de poursuivre la voyant attentive. « La tenue noire que j'ai retiré ne veut pas dire que je suis méchant même si je comprends que tu aies associé cette couleur aux méchantes personnes qui t'ont fait du mal à toi et à tes parents. »

-« Et Lesis aussi ! »

-« Oui, tu as raison. Ils ont aussi attaqué Alexis, Monsieur Castle et Mademoiselle Beckett. Tu as dû avoir très peur ! »

-« Lesis cacher moi et Maman tout rouge et Papa pas là ! Moi très peur ! »

-« Je veux bien te croire ! » sourit le Juge Paxton comprenant qu'elle parlait de ses protecteurs et non de ses parents biologiques. « Tu as été très courageuse, j'en suis persuadé. »

La petite fille sourit en sortant un petit peu son nez du cou de Beckett.

-« Est-ce que tu n'as plus0 peur de moi Sarah ? » demanda le juge avec un sourire alors que la fillette réfléchissait intensément avant d'acquiescer. « Bien, tu m'en vois ravi. Tu veux bien répondre à mes questions maintenant ? »

-« Vi ! »

-« Tu te souviens de comment tu as rencontré Monsieur Castle et Mademoiselle Beckett ? »

-« Papa, pourquoi 'sieur et 'dame ? Papa et Maman ! » demanda Sarah en fronçant ses sourcils.

-« Pas pour le moment ma Princesse… »

« Zuge, » fit Sarah sérieuse en pointant Beckett et Castle. « Maman et Papa ! Eux 'ouver moi, zentil 'vec moi ! »

-« D'accord, j'ai bien compris ce que tu viens de me dire, » sourit le magistrat avant de continuer en faisant attention à ne pas froisser la fillette. « Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te plait chez… Maman et Papa ? »

-« Eux pas tout rouge et bouger aussi ! Et puis, Lesis est bien zengil 'vec moi. Lis histoi' pour moi ! Et d'sin chambre aussi ! »

Alexis éclata de rire ce qui attira l'attention du juge.

-« Lorsque nous avons fait sa chambre, elle nous a aidé en peignant les murs. C'était très drôle d'ailleurs et ça nous a donné l'idée de mettre de la peinture ardoise sur l'un des pants pour que Sarah puisse continuer à s'amuser. »

-« Moi chamb' Princesse ! Lit beau mais moi t'op pitite Papa dit… »

-« D'accord, et tu fais quoi sinon avec Papa et Maman ? »

-« On zoue. Et Grand-Mère 'mène moi théat'e ! Et Gramps fait espé… Espé'ance 'vec moi ! Et Pops p'omenade ! Et 'obe de Princesse ! Et… Euh… Plein chose ! » termina Sarah avec un immense sourire.

-« Eh ben ! Ça fait du monde tout ça autour de toi ! »

-« Vi ! Mais aussi Baby Javi et Icky et autre enco'e ! Z'aime bien Baby Javi ! Touzours zentil et… Et 'igolo ! »

-« C'est ta Maman qui appelle ce Monsieur Javi Baby ? » demanda le magistrat tentant d'en savoir plus sur la véracité du couple.

Castle et Beckett se jetèrent un regard surpris et sentirent rapidement Sarah se tendre en fronçant ses petits sourcils.

-« Bah non ! Pas Maman ! Pff ! T'op nul toi ! »

-« Alors pourquoi tu l'appelles Baby si ce n'est pas Maman et Papa qui le disent ? »

-« Bah pa'ce que mamoureuse Javi dit Baby ! » répondit Sarah énervée avec sa logique de petite fille de deux ans avant de se tourner vers ses parents. « Sûr zentil zuge ? »

-« Mais oui Princesse, c'est un gentil juge, » sourit Beckett en écartant quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front. « Il veut juste vérifier certaines chose… Pour être sûr de prendre la bonne décision pour toi, pour que tu sois bien… »

-« Mmm… » fit Sarah en faisant la grimace. « Ze sais pô… Biza'e lui ! Moi bien ! »

-« Sarah, j'aimerai que tu surveilles un peu ton langage, » intervint Castle.

La fillette écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur : son père lui demandait de ne pas dire que ce juge était bizarre ? Le choc visible sur son visage obligea le couple et Alexis à se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas exploser de rire.

-« Dis-moi Sarah, » reprit le juge. « Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as été à l'hôpital dernièrement ? »

-« Pas 'pital ! Maman ! Pas 'pital ! » se mit à paniquer Sarah en se précipitant dans le cou de Beckett.

-« Mais non Princesse, tu ne vas pas retourner à l'hôpital ! Ni Papa ni moi ! On va tous bien maintenant, » la berça doucement la jeune femme alors que Castle jetait un regard assassin au juge.

-« Si vous avez peur qu'elle soit battue, je peux vous donner les coordonnées du pédiatre qui l'a soignée le jour de la venue de Madame Shaw mais s'il vous plait, ne parlez plus d'hôpital devant elle ! » lança l'écrivain acide. « C'est un sujet sensible pour le moment car elle nous y a vu dans un piteux état ! »

-« Oh, bien sûr, je comprends. Excuse-moi Sarah, » répondit le Juge.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le couple parvint à calmer la fillette qui jeta un regard timide vers le juge.

-« Toi finis ? »

-« J'ai encore une dernière question à te poser, tu veux bien ? » demanda le Juge Paxton avant de poursuivre ayant reçu l'accord de la fillette. « Est-ce que tu accepterais d'aller passer un petit peu de temps chez un gentil couple ? »

-« 'vec Papa et Maman ? »

-« Non Sarah, Papa et Maman resteraient à la maison… »

-« Non ! Non, non, NON ! » répondit fermement la fillette en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et lançant un regard noir au juge. « Pas d'accord ! »

-« Tu ne trouves pas que ce serait amusant ? Il y a plusieurs enfants de ton âge chez ce couple. Tu pourrais jouer avec eux… »

-« NON ! » se mit alors à hurler Sarah en trépignant. « Pas 'musant ! Veux Papa et Maman et Lesis et Pops et Gramps et… Et… Et… »

La fillette se laissa alors complètement envahir par son angoisse et ses sanglots se firent déchirants. Elle se débattait comme une diablesse tentant de fuir ce juge qui lui parlait de quitter son nouveau Papa et sa nouvelle Maman.

-« Veux pas ! Veux pas ! Maman ! »

-« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais faire sortir Sarah de votre bureau pour tenter de la calmer, » fit Beckett le cœur lourd de voir sa fille dans cet état.

-« Je vous en prie, » répondit le juge surpris par la violence de la réaction de l'enfant qui sortait dans les bras de la jeune inspectrice. « Monsieur Castle, est-ce que Sarah fait souvent ce genre de crise ? »

-« Uniquement lorsqu'on appuie là où ça fait mal mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela est si différent d'un adulte ! En tout cas, je vous remercie Juge Paxton car, grâce à vous, nous allons devoir trouver les mots pour la rassurer et ce n'est pas gagné car je ne l'ai jamais vu à ce point perturbée ! Je croyais que vous étiez là pour elle et non pour la blesser ! »

-« Rick ! » intervint Kyle pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

-« Non Kyle ! Il détient la clé du bonheur de MA famille et, lui, tout ce qui lui plait, c'est de nous faire souffrir un peu plus ! Ecoute Sarah ! On l'entend d'ici hurler son malheur et son angoisse ! »

En effet, les hurlements de Sarah appelant son père leur parvenaient au travers de la porte fermée.

-« Par ce geste, je vais surement achever de saborder notre chance de pouvoir adopter celle que Kate et moi considérons déjà comme notre fille mais Sarah m'appelle et a besoin de moi ! Au revoir Monsieur le Juge. Vous pouvez être fier de vous… »

Sur ce, Castle sortit du bureau emmenant avec lui la poussette pour rejoindre Beckett et la petite, laissant Kyle, Alexis, le Juge Paxton et sa greffière Nelly interdit dans le bureau.

-« J'espère que votre prochain client sera plus calme Maître, » fit le magistrat au bout de quelques minutes, une fois ressaisi.

-« Eh bien vous allez pouvoir en juger par vous-même puisqu'il s'agit d'Alexis Castle… »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	105. Le deuxième rendezvous

Dû à un départ en week-end de Pâques en famille dans le même endroit que l'autre fois où je ne peux que très peu me connecter (via mon téléphone ou une boutique mais tout est fermé à Pâques...), il n'y aura pas ou peu de postes jusqu'au 9 avril inclus...

De plus, il se peut que mon absence se prolonge jusqu'au 13 avril... Je préfère dès à présent vous prévenir...

Veuillez m'en excuser par avance... Je vous répondrai comme toujours à vos commentaires, ne vous en faites pas !

**Bonne week-end et à bientôt !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 104 : Le deuxième rendez-vous<strong>

-« Pardon ? » s'exclama le Juge Paxton au bord de la crise de nerfs. « Mais je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un seconde demande d'adoption ? Pas d'un second entretien avec vous Mademoiselle Castle pour encore me convaincre de laisser Sarah avec votre famille ! »

-« Je ne suis pas là pour ça Monsieur le Juge, » affirma Alexis même si elle n'en pensait pas moins. « Je suis en effet ici pour une demande d'adoption. »

-« Je ne comprends pas… » répondit le magistrat quelque peu perdu. « Vous voulez changer de père mais je dois laisser Sarah avec lui et sa compagne ? »

-« Vous allez un peu vite en conclusion je trouve. N'est-ce pas votre rôle d'écouter avec de juger ? » demanda la rouquine furieuse.

-« Alexis, s'il te plait, calme-toi, » demanda Kyle en posant ma main sur le genou de la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers le Juge Paxton. « Et pour mettre fin à vos interrogations votre Honneur, nous sommes ici à la demande de Mademoiselle Alexis Castle afin de mettre en place une procédure d'adoption qui permettrait à Mademoiselle Beckett de devenir officiellement sa mère. »

-« Pardon ? Mais je croyais que votre mère était toujours vivante… »

-« En effet mais, depuis ma naissance, elle n'a été présente pour moi que de manière épisodique. Depuis quatre ans que mon père et Kate se connaissent, elle a été plus présente pour moi que ma propre mère. C'est elle qui m'a accompagnée à plus d'un moment important et elle a gagné le titre de Maman dans mon cœur. Maintenant et avec l'accord de ma mère biologique et de mon père, j'aimerai faire de Kate ma mère adoptive. »

-« Mademoiselle Beckett est-elle au courant de votre démarche ? »

-« Non. J'ai préféré rien lui dire pour ne pas qu'elle se sente encore plus stressée qu'elle ne l'est déjà à cause de l'adoption de Sarah, » expliqua Alexis avant de poursuivre en voyant l'air surpris du magistrat. « Cela semble vous surprendre ? Vous savez qu'après la visite de cette assistante sociale, Sarah ne voulait plus lâcher ni Papa ni Maman ! Et eux aussi étaient dans un piteux état. Mais si vous voulez vraiment mon avis, l'entretien d'aujourd'hui ne va pas non plus leur permettre d'envisager l'avenir proche sereinement… »

-« Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'elle est d'accord ? » s'étonna le magistrat.

-« Monsieur Castle, Mademoiselle Beckett et moi-même avons beaucoup discuté à propos de l'adoption de Sarah et je peux vous affirmer que Kate parle d'Alexis comme de sa fille, leur fille et ce pour le plus grand plaisir de Rick, » intervint Kyle avec un sourire. « Si j'avais eu le moindre doute sur le fait que Kate n'était pas d'accord pour adopter Alexis, je n'aurai pas accepté ce dossier. Voici les documents signés par Meredith Castle, la mère biologique d'Alexis, dans lesquels elle renonce à ses droits parentaux au profit de Katherine Beckett. »

-« Merci, » répondit le juge en prenant les documents et en les examinant avec attention pendant de longues minutes avant de redresser sa tête. « Voilà qui est surprenant quand même… Y a-t-il un moyen de contacter votre mère biologique, cette Meredith Castle qui est prête à vous abandonner ? »

-« Je peux toujours vous donner son numéro de téléphone mais je ne vous promets rien. Même moi je bataille pour l'avoir en direct… » soupira Alexis.

-« En fait ce ne sera pas la peine de l'appeler, » intervint Kyle. « Je l'ai contacté tout à l'heure et, comme elle est sur New York aujourd'hui, je lui ai demandé de se joindre à nous. Si vous le permettez bien sûr… »

-« Allez-y, » accorda le Juge Paxton en agitant sa main. « Plus on est de fous… »

-« Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, » sourit Kyle en se levant pour aller chercher Meredith là où ils avaient convenu qu'elle attendrait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'avocat revint avec l'actrice qui salua le juge et sa greffière avant de prendre de sa fille dans ses bras.

-« Tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'apparaitre ici aussi ? »

-« Non Maman. Je sais ce que tu penses de ma demande et au contraire, je te remercie d'être à mes côtés même si ce n'est pas évident pour toi. »

-« C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi ma Chérie. »

-« Si vous voulez bien vous assoir maintenant ? L'heure tourne et je n'ai pas toute la journée à vous consacrer, » fit le juge un peu sèchement. « J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser Madame Castle. »

-« Je suis là pour y répondre Monsieur le Juge, » répondit Meredith en serrant la main de sa fille entre les siennes.

-« Très bien. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez signé ces papiers ? » demanda le juge en désignant la renonciation aux droits parentaux.

-« Parce que, vous comprenez, avec ma carrière, je ne vois que rarement ma fille. Je jongle entre les tournages et je suis heureuse que ce soit Chaton qui est obtenu sa garde parce qu'il a fait d'elle une magnifique jeune fille, quoi que un peu trop sérieuse à mon goût mais je préfère ça quand même. Moi, vous savez, si je l'avais élevée, et bien elle aurait pu vraiment mal tourner. Combien d'enfants d'acteurs finissent mal, drogués ou autre ? Moi ce que je veux c'est le bonheur de ma fille et son bonheur passe par son adoption par Kate Beckett. »

-« Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer cela ? »

-« J'ai débarqué à l'improviste ce matin car je voulais avoir une conversation avec Kate justement et ce que j'ai vu m'a touché… Elle est présente et attentive comme une mère doit l'être. Vous savez un peu comme la mère dans Payson, le personnage de _Make it or break it_, douce, attentive, présente dans tous les moments qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais… Moi je suis plutôt comme la mère dans _Bliss_… Par forcément à l'écoute des besoins de ma fille… Elle me l'a fait comprendre dernièrement et j'ai pris conscience que j'avais manqué des étapes importantes de sa vie… »

-« Et si, au lieu d'accorder l'adoption, je vous demandais de passer un mois ensemble à Los Angeles pour que vous resserreriez les liens entre vous ? » proposa le Juge Paxton.

-« Parce que vous croyez vraiment que je ne suis jamais allée chez Maman passer quelques semaines depuis son divorce d'avec Papa ? Ce n'est pas quatre semaines qui me feront changer d'avis ! Maman n'était pas là quand j'ai eu besoin de parler contraception, Kate si ! Maman n'était pas là quand Papa et Grand-Mère ont été pris en otage à la banque, Kate si ! C'est ma Maman ! Tout autant que Maman et, elle, elle l'a compris ! Pas vous visiblement ! Je me demande si Sarah n'avait pas raison tiens ! »

Sur ce, Alexis sortit en trombe du bureau en laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle fut surprise de trouver ses parents et Sarah toujours dans le couloir mais se précipita vers eux. La voyant très perturbée, Beckett confia Sarah à Castle et prit l'adolescente dans ses bras. Dans le bureau, le juge se prit la tête entre les mains.

-« Nelly, apportez-moi un café s'il vous plait… Non… Plutôt un alcool fort, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin avec cette famille… »

-« Il y a une chose que je voudrai ajouter Monsieur le juge, » reprit Meredith comme si de rien n'était. « Ce que j'ai vu ce matin, c'est l'image d'une mère dans tous les sens du terme. L'amour que Kate pour Sarah et Alexis n'est pas feint, bien au contraire. L'avenir et le bonheur de cette famille repose entre vos mains mais sachez que je les soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive. Chaton mérite le meilleur et c'est Kate, Alexis, Sarah et tous les enfants qu'ils voudront bien avoir ! »

-« Mais ne pensez-vous pas que cette amour changera quand Mademoiselle Beckett aura ses propres enfants ? »

-« Vous êtes aveugles ou quoi ? Pour elle, il n'y a pas et il n'y aura jamais de différence ! Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai un rendez-vous professionnel en ville et je ne voudrais pas être en retard ! » s'exclama Meredith en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte. « Bon maintenant, il va falloir que je quitte ce bureau sans qu'ils me voient… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle ouvrit prudemment la porte et, après avoir jeté un regard prudent afin de s'assurer que la voie était libre, elle partit aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée laissant Kyle seul avec le juge.

-« Je peux encore faire quelque chose pour vous ? » demanda poliment Kyle.

-« Oui, j'aurais encore quelques questions à vous poser si vous voulez bien… »

Pendant que Kyle répondait aux demandes du juge Paxton, dans le couloir, la famille se levait pour partir. La rouquine cependant semblait inconsolable.

-« Alexis, qu'est-ce qui se passe ma belle ? Dis-moi tout… »

-« J'ai peur Maman… J'ai peur que Sarah ne reste pas avec nous… Que ce juge nous la retire… » murmura la jeune femme pour que la fillette n'entende pas ses angoisses.

-« Regarde-moi ma Grande, » répondit Becket en prenant le visage d'Alexis dans la coupe de ses mains. « Quoi qu'il arrive, ton père et moi, nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout pour obtenir sa garde. Je te le promets. Alors sèche tes larmes maintenant et rentrons à la maison… »

-« Tu as raison, nous y serons mieux… »

-« Et puis nous pourrons profiter les uns des autres… »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	106. Un soutien bienvenu

Me revoilà ! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 105 : Un soutien bienvenu<strong>

Après une longue promenade dans Central Park, la petite famille poussait la porte du loft en début de soirée encore très remuée par les évènements du début d'après-midi. Le couple avait réussi à calmer et à rassurer Sarah mais il était bien conscient qu'Alexis donnait le change du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-« Sarah, tu veux bien rester à jouer avec Papa pendant qu'Alexis et moi allons discuter un petit peu ? »

-« Moi pas venir ? »

-« Non Princesse, cette fois-ci c'est juste Alexis et Maman, d'accord ? »

-« D'accord ! Mais pas partir hein ? »

-« Bien sûr que non ! On sera dans le bureau de Papa. »

-« OK, » sourit Sarah en entrainant Castle avec elle dans le salon pour jouer.

Beckett jeta un œil à Castle qui la rassura d'un signe de tête puis les filles s'installèrent sur le canapé du bureau de l'écrivain, l'adolescente dans les bras de la jeune femme.

-« Maintenant dis-moi ce qui te tracasse à ce point ma Grande… Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose de plus que ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau du juge… »

-« Je suis tellement triste Maman… Je n'ai jamais vu Papa se mettre en colère comme ça ! Quand je pense que ce juge détient entre ses mains notre bonheur et tout ce qu'il a vu la colère de Papa et la mienne… Après que Papa soit sorti du bureau, je… J'ai craqué à mon tour et je lui ai aussi crié dessus… Oh Maman, j'ai tout foutu en l'air ! » s'exclama Alexis en fondant en larmes dans les bras de la jeune femme.

-« Regarde-moi Alexis, » intima Beckett en prenant le visage de l'adolescente dans ses mains avant de continuer une fois qu'elle eut obéi. « Ce n'est pas possible que tu es fait plus de mal que de bien. Tu as un trop bon fond pour ça. Et puis, même si ce juge ne nous accorde pas l'adoption de Sarah, nous ferons appel, nous ne laisserons pas tomber… Et puis, c'est quoi ces manières ! De quel droit ce juge s'est-il permis de t'isoler ainsi ? Tu n'es qu'une adolescente malgré tes dix-huit ans ! »

-« Ne lui en vaut pas Maman, c'est moi qui suis restée pensant bien faire et le faire changer d'avis, » sourit Alexis au travers de ses larmes. « Et merci… Mais maintenant, je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas laisser Papa tout seul trop longtemps… »

-« Tu as raison, viens. Allons rejoindre le reste de notre famille. »

-« Ce soir, c'est moi qui cuisine ! » lança la rouquine en sortant du bureau bras dessus-bras dessous. « Papa, tu me prêtes ta carte s'il te plait ! »

-« J'aime ta notion de faire la cuisine Lex ! » sourit Beckett en chatouillant la jeune fille tout en questionnant Castle du regard. « Tu n'as qu'à prendre la mienne va. Ton père m'a convaincu de garder cette carte alors autant qu'elle serve ! Enfin sauf à Martha bien sûr d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre… »

Le trait d'humour de Beckett arracha un sourire à tout le monde. Alors que la jeune femme se blottissait dans les bras de Castle et qu'Alexis se dirigeait vers le sac à main de sa mère, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

-« On attend quelqu'un ? » demanda la rouquine.

-« Pas à ma connaissance mais ouvre pour voir… » proposa l'écrivain.

Alexis ouvrit donc la porte et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-« Maman, je pense qu'on n'a plus besoin de ta carte ! C'est un véritable débarquement ! » fit l'adolescente en s'écartant pour laisser le passage à tous leurs amis ainsi qu'une bonne pile de pizzas de la boutique préférée des Castle ! « C'est gentil de nous avoir livré merci mais vous ne croyez pas que ça fait un peu trop pour nous quatre ? »

-« Dis donc, ce n'est pas toi qui es sensée être le petit génie de la famille Castle ? » sourit Lanie en l'entourant de ses bras.

-« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre Lanie, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre… » sourit Alexis en se blottissant dans les bras de la médecin légiste.

-« Oh toi, ça va pas terrible, je me trompe ? »

-« On va dire que ça aurait pu mieux se passer avec le juge Paxton… »

-« Mais pourtant… On a tous écrit des lettres de soutien pour le dossier de Sarah… » fit Lanie en relevant un regard rempli d'incompréhension vers le couple.

-« On sait et on ne vous en remerciera jamais assez mais… » commença Beckett avant qu'une boule dans sa gorge ne se forme.

-« Et si on s'installait tous confortablement pour discuter ? » proposa Castle.

-« Je m'occupe des boissons, » sourit Martha en disparaissant dans la cuisine avec Alexandre pour en revenir avec deux plateaux bien chargés.

Jim, Gates, Alexandre et Martha s'installèrent sur le canapé avec Alexis pendant que Castle s'asseyait sur un fauteuil, Beckett prenant place sur ses genoux. Ryan et Jenny imitèrent leur position sur le fauteuil d'à côté pendant qu'Esposito et Lanie trouvaient une petite place sur le sol dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Sarah jouant à leur côté.

-« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Martha quelques minutes plus tard, n'en pouvant plus du silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.

-« Au début tout s'est bien passé mais lorsque le juge a demandé à Sarah si elle accepterait de passer quelque temps dans une autre famille sans nous, tout a commencé à se détériorer… »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Sarah s'est mise à paniquer et à hurler au point que Kate a dû sortir du bureau et moi je n'ai pas réussi à conserver mon sang-froid… » avoua Castle en baissant la tête.

-« Papa, tu ne voulais que défendre ta famille et j'ai fait la même chose que toi ensuite… Je crois que le juge doit regretter d'être tombé sur notre affaire vu comment on l'a traité… » soupira Alexis.

-« Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez 'perdu votre sang froid' ou que rien ne s'est passé comme vous le souhaitiez que ce sera forcément négatif, » intervint Jenny. « Je trouve au contraire que cela montre à quel point vous formez déjà une famille unie tous les quatre… »

-« Jenny n'a pas tort vous savez. Il ne faut pas tout voir en noir ma Katie… » sourit Jim. « Moi je reste persuadé que vous avez encore toutes vos chances. Et, si ce juge a encore un doute et qu'il demande un complément d'information, on le lui donnera avec plaisir. Quant à toi Rick, arrête de culpabiliser. Ok tu as perdu ton sang-froid mais comme n'importe quel père ! Je me souviens d'une fois où je venais chercher Kate à l'école maternelle et où j'ai moi aussi perdu mon sang-froid… Depuis quelques jours, ma Katie revenait de l'école avec des bleus mais ne voulait pas dire comment elle se les faisait. Quand j'ai compris qu'une bande de garçons de Grande Section faisait des 'missions commando' sur les petits, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour ! Je peux vous dire que la maitresse et l'ensemble de l'équipe pédagogique en a pris pour son grade ! »

Tout le monde écarquilla des yeux devant une telle révélation et Castle resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

-« Les enfants peuvent être méchants les uns envers les autres… » souffla Beckett avant de se reprendre. « Tu sais Rick, Papa a raison. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Aucun de nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher. Nous avons fait de notre mieux et c'est l'essentiel… »

-« Maman, je peux te poser une question… » demanda alors timidement Alexis.

-« Bien sûr ma Grande ! Dis-moi tout. »

-« Voilà… Le juge m'a demandé quelque chose et la réponse m'a parue évidente mais… Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête… » marmonna la rouquine en se tordant les doigts d'anxiété.

Beckett se leva alors et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle l'obligea doucement à relever le menton et à la regarder.

-« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… »

-« Est-ce que, quand Papa et toi vous aurez des enfants, ce sera différent pour Sarah et moi ? » osa Alexis dans un souffle.

-« Jamais ! » répondit immédiatement Beckett. « Je ne vous ai peut-être pas portées pendant neuf mois mais c'est tout comme ! Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse vous arriver quelque chose j'en suis malade ! Tu sais, moi, ce qui me fait peur, c'est justement de ne pas faire une place aussi importante à ces nouveaux enfants qu'à vous deux… »

-« Oh Maman ! » s'exclama Alexis en se jetant dans les bras de Beckett. « Je suis sûre du contraire moi ! Tu verras, le cœur d'une Maman c'est magique ! Comme le cœur des Papa ! »

-« Des enfants… » relevèrent plusieurs personnes en échangeant des regards surpris.

-« Papa ! » intervint alors Sarah en s'approchant de Castle en montrant son petit ventre. « Faim moi ! »

-« Moi je suis d'accord avec toi Princesse ! » s'exclama Esposito en cherchant à alléger l'atmosphère. « Il fait faim et en plus l'odeur nous nargue ! »

-« Javi ! » le réprimanda Lanie en roulant des yeux et lui administrant un tape sur le biceps.

-« Pou'quoi taper Baby Javi ? » demanda Sarah en fronçant les sourcils et mettant ses petits mains sur ses hanches. « Pas zentil ça ! »

-« Ouh… Veuillez m'en excusez très chère Princesse Sarah… » sourit la métisse. « C'est certes pas très gentil mais il faut que 'Baby Javi', comme tu dis si bien, apprenne à grandir un peu parfois… »

-« Mais ze l'aime bien moi ! »

-« Je vais te dire un secret Princesse, » souffla Lanie en faisant signe à Sarah d'approcher et continuant en chuchotant. « Moi aussi je l'aime mais shh… C'est un secret ! »

-« Oh ! Toi aussi alors ! » s'écria la fillette. « P'omis moi pas dire toi aimer Baby Javi ! »

Sur ce tout le monde éclata de rire. L'atmosphère était plus détendue et la fin de journée se passa à merveille.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	107. Inquiétude ou jalousie ?

**Chapitre 106 : Inquiétude ou jalousie ?**

Ce soir-là, dans le secret de leur chambre, Castle et Beckett se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous les couvertures.

-« Ce fut une rude journée… » soupira l'écrivain.

-« Mais, heureusement, nous n'étions pas seuls, » sourit la jeune femme. « Notre famille est vraiment atypique… »

-« C'est ce qui la rend encore plus splendide… Et tu as vu comme Sarah prend systématiquement la défense d'Espo ? Elle m'a trop fait rire ce soir ! »

-« Oui… »

-« Kate, Chérie, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? » demanda Castle comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe à ton avis entre Papa et Gates ? » demanda Beckett tout à trac en plongeant son regard soucieux dans celui de son fiancé.

-« Ecoute ils ont l'air proche mais qu'entends-tu par là ? »

-« Tu crois qu'ils… Qu'ils… Enfin tu vois ? »

-« Qu'ils se rapprochent de la même manière que mes parents ? » sourit Castle en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa belle en la voyant acquiescer doucement. « Je vais être honnête avec toi Kate. Aujourd'hui n'est pas la première fois que je vois un geste de tendresse ou de soutien de Gates vis-à-vis de ton père. Mais je trouve ça beau, non ? »

-« Mais c'est mon père ! Tu crois qu'il est en train d'oublier Maman ? Et puis… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spéciale Gates, » lâcha Beckett entre colère et jalousie.

-« Allons Kate, ne soit pas mauvaise langue ! Ce n'est pas parce que ton père a eu des gestes attentionnés vis-à-vis d'elle qu'il va oublier ta mère Kate ! Et puis, certes Gates a du caractère, l'art aussi de remettre les gens à leur place et elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche mais elle nous a également montré à quel point elle pouvait être humaine et même douce… D'ailleurs, ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ça ? »

-« Rick ! Ce n'est pas pareil ! C'est mon père ! Et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre encore une fois ! Je ne veux pas qu'il replonge… » finit Beckett en penchant son visage, se dissimulant derrière ses cheveux.

-« Kate, regarde-moi s'il te plait, » souffla Castle en se déplaçant pour faire face à la jeune femme. « Ton père est plus fort et plus entouré aujourd'hui qu'à la mort de ta Maman. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il aura besoin de notre aide. Je crois juste que Victoria et lui se sont rapprochés par ce qu'ils ont un vécu semblable… Ils ont beaucoup perdu… »

-« Mais je ne veux pas que mon père développe une relation amoureuse avec ma boss ! » s'exclama Beckett avec un côté buté.

-« Ça fait vraiment drôle de découvrir que je ne suis pas le seul gamin dans notre couple, » sourit Castle.

-« Ne te fous pas de moi Rick ! C'est de mon père dont on parle ! C'est pas n'importe que c'est mon Père et je ne veux plus qu'il souffre comme il a déjà souffert ! »

-« Kate ! Victoria ne va pas le manger quand même ! Et elle est suffisamment professionnelle pour ne pas se servir de toi afin de lui transmettre des petits mots doux très gênant… »

-« Rick ! »

-« Bah quoi ? Vois le côté positif ! Tu pourras obtenir des jours de congés plus facilement et peut-être même qu'elle te donnera moins de paperasse à remplir… »

-« Je te signale que Gates boit de l'alcool ! » s'exclama Beckett exprimant ainsi son angoisse. « Je ne veux pas qu'il replonge… Je ne veux pas le revoir comme ça… »

-« Fais-lui confiance ma Chérie. Ton père a le droit au bonheur et, si Gates le lui apporte, où est le problème ? Remarque aussi que, ce soir, elle n'a pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool pour accompagner ton père alors que Mère et Père ne se sont pas gênés… »

-« Mais… »

-« Kate, Gates est quelqu'un de droite et de sérieuse. Si tu veux mon avis, si ton père a ne serait-ce que l'idée de peut-être toucher à une seule goutte d'alcool, elle va lui faire entendre parler du pays ! »

-« Tu… Tu crois ? »

Comprenant que ce n'était lui qui pourrait rassurer Beckett, Castle prit son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.

_-« Allo, Rick ? Il y a un problème ? » s'inquiéta Jim en décrochant._

-« Rassurez-vous Jim mais j'ai besoin de toi pour rassurer ta fille… »

_-« A quel sujet ? » s'étonna le père de Beckett._

-« Voilà, Kate a remarqué que Victoria et toi étiez proche et… Comment dire… Elle se fait du souci pour toi… »

-« Rick ! »

-« Ose me dire le contraire Kate ! Ta peur est irrationnelle mais tu es tellement têtue que je sais que ton père sera le seul à te faire entendre raison… » dit calmement Castle à la jeune femme avant de reprendre à l'intention de Jim. « Tu es sur haut-parleur Jim. »

_-« Merci Rick. Bonsoir Katie. Je mets également le haut-parleur parce que Vicky est à mes côtés. »_

-« Quoi ? Mais… Il est tard… » bafouilla la jeune femme des larmes dans la voix et dans les yeux. « Pourquoi… »

_-« Katie, tu veux bien m'écouter ? » demanda calmement Jim._

-« Elle t'écoute Jim, » répondit Castle à la place de sa fiancée qu'il avait pris dans ses bras.

_-« Merci Rick. Katie, je sais que tu te poses mille et une questions mais, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, Vicky est devenue une amie très proche. Elle a vécu comme moi un drame qui aurait pu détruire sa vie mais qui l'a rendu plus forte à la différence de moi… Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir mais aujourd'hui je vais mieux. Je sais aussi que c'est un combat au quotidien et que rien n'est jamais gagné mais je sais que je suis entouré. Toi d'abord, Vicky ensuite et l'ensemble de cette famille que nous formons autour de Rick et toi. »_

-« Et Maman ? » demanda timidement Beckett.

_-« Je ne suis pas là pour prendre la place de votre mère, Kate, » intervint Gates. « Je respecte votre père. C'est mon ami. Je ne cherche pas un amant si c'est ce qui vous fait peur… »_

-« Mais il est tard… » souffla la jeune femme à Castle en regardant le réveil.

-« Kate, » la réprimanda gentiment l'écrivain avec un sourire.

_-« Si Vicky est à la maison ce soir c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui aurait été l'anniversaire de son mari et qu'elle ne se sentait la force ni de rentrer seule chez elle ni de s'enfermer seule dans son bureau au poste de police. Tu comprends ? »_

-« Je… Je suis désolée Papa… Sir je… »

_-« Dans le privé c'est Victoria, Kate. Et je comprends parfaitement vos angoisses. J'ai trouvé en votre père un soutien sans faille. Nous nous comprenons car nous avons traversé les mêmes épreuves. Et je serai là aussi pour lui quand il en aura besoin. Mais sachez que je ne prendrais jamais votre place ni celle de votre mère. D'accord ? » _

-« D'accord… Je m'excuse Victoria, je… » marmonna Beckett mal à l'aise. « C'était irrationnel… Enfantin, je… »

_-« Je sais Kate et ça ne sert à rien de vous excuser de la sorte. Jim et moi, nous nous attendions à une réaction de votre part… »_

_-« Ma Katie, ça va mieux maintenant ? Tu es rassurée ? »_

-« Oui Papa et je suis désolée de m'être comportée ainsi… »

_-« Je suis fière au contraire. Je suis un Papa comblé parce que ma fille unique me prouve qu'elle est toujours ma petite Diablotine à moi et ce malgré ses 31 ans et qu'elle le restera toujours… »_

-« Diablotine ? » releva Castle.

-« Papa ! Tu ne pouvais pas te taire ? » s'exclama Beckett avant de poursuivre à l'intention de son fiancé. « Et toi, ne t'avise pas d'en profiter sinon tu seras obligé de répéter 'apple' encore et encore ! »

_-« Bon les enfants, nous on va vous laisser régler vos comptes en privé, » rigola Jim. « Bonne nuit. »_

-« Bonne nuit Papa, bonne nuit Victoria. Et encore désolée pour ce soir… »

_-« Pas de problème ma Katie. Bonne nuit Rick. »_

-« Bonne nuit Jim, Victoria. »

_-« Non Castle, pour vous c'est et ça restera Gates ! »_

-« Mais… » fit l'écrivain avec son meilleur ton d'enfant boudeur.

_-« Vous êtes trop simple à mettre en boite Rick ! » répondit Gates en riant de bon cœur. « A bientôt et prenez soin de vous ! »_

Sur ce, ils raccrochèrent et, après s'être confortablement installer pour la nuit, Castle et Beckett rejoignirent les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	108. Réparer un oubli

**Chapitre 107 : Réparer un oubli**

Le lendemain matin, une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Sarah partit jouer tranquillement dans sa chambre pendant qu'Alexis et Martha partaient la première pour l'école et le seconde pour son école de théâtre.

-« Ca va Père ? » demanda Castle en voyant le regard préoccupé d'Alexandre.

-« En fait, je me posais quelques questions et j'aimerai avoir votre avis… »

-« Nous t'écoutons Alexandre, » sourit Beckett en s'asseyant à côté de son beau-père.

-« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai qu'on en reparle calmement ce soir… Je voudrai vérifier deux ou trois choses avant… »

-« Aucun problème Père ! Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

-« Oui et la journée va être chargée car j'ai plusieurs rendez-vous important. On se retrouve ce soir autour du diner ? »

-« D'accord, à ce soir Père, » sourit Castle en regardant Alexandre disparaître dans le couloir.

Le couple était seul depuis une demi-heure quand Beckett s'approcha doucement de son fiancé et l'enlaça de ses bras.

-« Dis-moi ce qui se passe… Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Rick ? »

-« Je repensais à hier… A notre rendez-vous chez le juge et plus précisément aux lettres de soutien qui lui ont été envoyées… Nous avons vraiment une famille et des amis super… »

-« Tu as raison, » sourit Beckett en posant sa tête sur le cœur de Castle. « Je n'en reviens toujours pas… Tu te rends compte que même Evelyn, la veuve de Roy, lui a écrit ! Comment a-t-elle su à ton avis ? »

-« Quelqu'un l'a prévenu je pense… Mais qui de Gates, Ryan, Esposito ou Lanie, la est la question… »

-« Je ne pense pas que ça puisse être Victoria. Elle sait que j'étais proche de Roy mais pas à quel point… »

-« Alors il ne reste plus que les Gars ou Lanie. »

-« Moi je voterai pour Ryan. Même s'il est toujours en retrait, discret, il ne perd rien de ce qui se passe autour de lui… Je pense qu'il a peut-être encore mieux compris que Lanie ce qui m'unissait à la famille Montgomery… »

-« Ils t'ont offert la vision d'une famille unie quand la tienne était décimée… »

-« Comment tu… » s'étonna Beckett en relevant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Castle. « Nevermind… Il y a une chose que je regrette cependant… Roy et Evelyn ont été là pour moi à un moment plus que difficile de ma vie mais pas moi… »

-« Tu as eu à gérer ta blessure et ton rétablissement Kate… »

-« Mais j'aurais pu les contacter, les appeler ne serait-ce que de temps en temps… »

-« Kate, tu avais beaucoup de choses à régler dans ta propre vie à ce moment-là et ce ne fut pas la période la plus facile de ta vie… »

-« Mais, depuis que je suis de retour, je ne les ai pas contactées une seule fois Rick ! Et elles, elles font tout ce qu'elles peuvent pour nous aider à adopter Sarah ! Je me sens tellement honteuse… »

-« Oh Kate, tu n'as pas à être honteuse ma Chérie ! Et maintenant que tu vas un peu mieux, pourquoi ne pas renouer avec Madame Montgomery et la remercier pour son soutien ? »

-« Tu crois ? »

-« J'en suis persuadé Kate. D'ailleurs, je me disais… Pourquoi ne pas inviter les Montgomery à notre mariage ? » proposa Castle avec un fin sourire avant de poursuivre devant le regard surpris de sa fiancée. « Bah oui, si Roy avait été toujours vivant, il aurait été à nos côtés avec sa famille pour ce jour si particulier pour nous alors… Pourquoi pas sa femme et ses filles ? »

-« Tu as raison ! Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? »

-« Tu as eu plein de choses en tête dernièrement et je ne parle pas seulement des dernières semaines. Alors s'il te plait, ne t'en veux pas. C'est tout ce que je te demande Kate… » murmura l'écrivain en serrant sa fiancé dans ses bras.

-« D'accord, » sourit la jeune femme. « Dis, tu crois qu'Evelyn et les filles sont chez elles ce midi ? »

-« On est vendredi ? Alors je sais qu'elles sont toutes chez elles à partir de onze heures et demie… » réfléchit Castle à haute voix.

-« Comment tu sais tout ça ? » s'étonna Beckett en plongeant son regard interrogateur dans celui de l'écrivain qui rougissait légèrement.

-« Je… Je suis restée en contact avec Evelyn, Rebecca et Mary depuis le drame qu'elles ont vécu. Presqu'une fois par semaine sauf depuis notre blessure… »

-« Je te reconnais bien là, » sourit la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux. « Je me sens encore plus minable… »

-« Tu sais, elles ont compris que tu avais besoin de temps. D'autant plus avec la tentative d'assassinat dont tu as été victime… »

-« Rick, allons les voir aujourd'hui ! Allons les inviter à notre mariage ! S'il te plait ? J'ai des choses à me faire pardonner… »

-« Tu es sûre ? »

-« Rick ! »

C'est ainsi qu'un peu avant midi, Castle, Beckett et Sarah se retrouvaient devant la porte d'entrée des Montgomery. Pendant que l'écrivain frappait à la porte d'entrée, la jeune femme s'était mise à la hauteur de la fillette pour lui faire quelques recommandations.

-« Sarah, Princesse, écoute-moi bien. Ici nous sommes chez Evelyn, une amie de Maman et Papa. Elle a deux filles plus grandes que toi… »

-« Comme Lesis ? »

-« Un peu plus petite qu'Alexis mais toujours beaucoup plus grande que toi, » sourit la jeune femme. « Je veux que tu sois très sage et que tu ne touches à rien. Pas de bêtises et tu restes polie. Si tu veux quelque chose, tu dis s'il te plait et, quand on te donne, tu dis merci. D'accord ? »

-« Vi Maman, » acquiesça Sarah en faisant voler ses boucles brunes.

-« La maternité te va à ravir, » sourit Evelyn qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange. « Roy serait fier de toi Kate. »

-« Je… Merci Evelyn, » sourit Beckett émue aux larmes.

-« Mais ne restez pas là, entrez ! Vous risqueriez de prendre froid ! » dit la jeune femme en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer la petite famille.

-« Bonjour 'dame, » fit timidement la fillette encouragée par Castle en passant à la hauteur d'Evelyn.

-« Bonjour toi ! Tu dois être Sarah, je me trompe ? » demanda la veuve de Roy en se mettant à sa hauteur avec un sourire en voyant la surprise de l'enfant. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, tu sais… Kevin m'a dit que tu étais une magnifique petite fille et je vois qu'il ne s'est pas trompé ! »

-« Oncl' Kevin ! Toi connaitre lui ? » s'exclama la fillette avant de lever de yeux lumineux vers Beckett. « Oh Maman ! »

-« Bah oui ma Princesse, » sourit la jeune femme en prenant Sarah dans ses bras. « Kevin est fier de la petite fille que tu es et parle de toi autour de lui ! Tout comme Javi et Lanie et Victoria et Gramps et Grand-Mère et Pops et tous ceux qui t'aiment ! »

-« Maman, Papa et Lesis aussi ? »

-« Bien sûr Princesse ! » affirma Castle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec affection.

Devant la joie et la fierté de la fillette, les adultes ne purent que sourire. Rebecca et Mary, ayant entendu du bruit, descendirent les rejoindre au salon et Sarah fit sa timide en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et en se cachant dans le cou de Beckett.

-« Oh ! Bonjour Rick ! » s'exclama Mary en se précipitant vers l'écrivain. « Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu ! »

-« Mary ! N'oublie pas qu'il a été blessé ! Tout comme Kate d'ailleurs… » la réprimanda Rebecca avant de se tourner vers Beckett inquiète. « Bonjour Kate, tu vas mieux maintenant ? »

-« Oui Becky, je vais bien… Et je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir contactées avant. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi et moi… » dit Beckett en penchant la tête. « Moi je vous ai abandonné au pire moment… »

-« Oh Kate ! » s'exclama Evelyn en se levant pour combler la distance avec la jeune femme. « Tu as dû faire face à tes propres démons et c'est normal que tu aies eu besoin de temps… Je suis heureuse qu'aujourd'hui tu te sentes assez forte pour venir nous voir… »

-« Merci pour ta compréhension Evelyn, » sourit Beckett au travers de ses larmes en répondant à l'étreinte de la veuve de Roy. « Je ne suis pas sûre de la mérité mais… »

-« Kate, toi aussi tu avais le droit d'être triste et en plus tu étais très blessée. J'ai eu peur moi, » intervint Mary en s'approchant. « Mais heureusement, Rick, il nous a rassurées et données de tes nouvelles. »

-« Et si vous restiez déjeuner avec nous tous les trois ? » proposa soudain Rebecca. « Comme ça on pourrait discuter et apprendre à mieux connaitre Sarah ! En tout cas, elle est plus jolie en vrai que sur les vilaines photos du magazine ! »

-« Excellente idée ma Becky ! » sourit Evelyn.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	109. Les Montgomery

**Chapitre 108 : Les Montgomery**

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'était le branlebas de combat chez les Montgomery. Pendant que Mary jouait calmement avec Sarah dans le salon, Rebecca et sa mère se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

-« Evelyn, je peux vous parler ? » demanda Beckett en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Bien sûr. Becky, tu commences sans moi s'il te plait ? »

-« Je vais lui donner un coup de main, » sourit Castle en disparaissant derrière l'adolescente.

Beckett et Evelyn s'installèrent donc non loin de leur deux plus jeunes filles pour discuter tranquillement.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Kate ? »

-« Je m'en veux… Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir été présente pour vous trois après le décès de Roy… » souffla Beckett en baissant la tête et se cachant derrière le rideau de ses cheveux. « Je me suis montrée égoïste alors que vous m'avez soutenue à un moment de ma vie où j'en avais tellement besoin… Sans Roy et toi, je ne serai pas la jeune femme d'aujourd'hui… Je me laisserai encore submerger par l'affaire de ma mère… »

-« Kate, regarde-moi, » sourit Evelyn en prenant le visage de la jeune femme dans la coupe de ses mains. « Tu as été présente pour nous aussi longtemps que tu l'as pu avant de frôler toi-même la mort. Je sais par Rick que, suite à ça, tu t'es isolée de tous pendant près de quatre mois. J'ai d'ailleurs pu voir l'effet que ça a eu sur ton écrivain… »

-« Je l'ai fait souffrir plus que de raison et pourtant il est toujours là pour moi, » rougit la jeune inspectrice. « Evelyn, je suis tellement désolée de ne pas être revenue vers toi et les filles avant… Je… Je crois que j'avais peur que vous voir me replonge dans l'horreur de… »

-« Je comprends Kate et je suis heureuse qu'aujourd'hui tu te sentes assez forte pour venir nous rendre vite. S'il était encore parmi nous, Roy serait très fier de toi. Tu rayonnes de bonheur, tu as cette petite étincelles dans tes yeux que nous désespérions y voir un jour… »

-« Je suis heureuse Evelyn, vraiment heureuse. Certes je n'ai toujours pas obtenu justice pour ma mère mais je sais qu'on fera tout pour l'obtenir un jour. En attendant, je ne veux plus passer à côté de ma vie. »

-« Et ta vie aujourd'hui c'est Rick et Sarah ? »

-« Oh Evelyn ! Si on m'avait dit il y a un an que je serai fiancée, sur le point de me marier et en pleine procédure pour adopter une petite fille de deux ans, je pense que j'aurais fait en sorte d'appeler discrètement le service psychiatrique ! » sourit Beckett en rougissant.

-« Il me semblait bien avoir vu une bague de fiançailles à ton annulaire gauche. Le mariage est prévu pour quoi ? Enfin si vous avez fixé une date bien sûr… »

-« C'est la raison de notre venue en fait. Car nous aimerions que les filles et toi voyez présentes à notre mariage… »

-« Il suffisait de nous envoyer une invitation tu sais, » sourit Evelyn. « Vous avez le lieu ? Ce sera un mariage de printemps ? »

-« Et si tu me laissais parler tu aurais peut-être les réponses à tes questions, » répondit Beckett heureuse de l'impatience manifeste de son amie.

-« A table ! » lança alors Rebecca depuis la porte de la cuisine.

-« Eh bien ! Tu es drôlement efficace ma fille ! » sourit Evelyn en se levant pour rejoindre son aînée. « Rick devrait venir plus souvent… »

-« Maman ! » râla l'adolescente.

Tout le monde prit place dans la joie et la bonne humeur autour de la table quand soudain Sarah fit entendre sa petite voix.

-« Maman, moi t'op petite, » fit la fillette en boudant.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers la chaise qui lui avait été attribuée pour ne découvrir que ses yeux qui dépassait par-dessus la table. Ne pouvant se retenir, tout le monde éclata de rire ce qui renfrogna encore plus Sarah.

-« Pas d'ôle ! » fit-elle en fronçant ses petits sourcils. « Maman euh ! »

Beckett prit la petite sur ses genoux en jetant un regard interrogateur à Castle qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

-« Attendez ! J'ai une idée ! Maman, je peux sortir de table ? » demanda Mary déjà à moitié debout.

-« Accordé mais reviens vite ! Le repas est prêt ! »

-« J'en ai pour une minutes ! » lança la cadette avant de disparaitre dans le garage pour en revenir un instant plus tard avec son ancien rehausseur. « Ça pourrait le faire, non ? »

-« Voilà une excellente idée Mary ! Merci ! » sourit Beckett en installant Sarah confortablement. « C'est mieux ? »

-« Vi ! Me'ci Ma'y, » répondit Sarah avec un sourire charmeur.

-« Dites-moi vous deux, vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas votre fille biologique ? Non parce qu'à la regarder on pourrait vraiment se poser des questions… »

-« Je peux vous le certifier Evelyn, » répondit Castle au tac-o-tac. « Dans la mesure où Kate et moi avons décidé d'attendre notre mariage… »

-« Vous allez vous marier ? Vraiment ? » s'exclamèrent Rebecca et Mary en cœur. « Trop cool ! Et on est invité ? »

-« Les filles ! Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se demandent voyons ! » les réprimanda Evelyn même si elle savait déjà qu'elles étaient invitées.

-« Pardon… » s'excusèrent les filles. « C'était très impoli… »

-« Ce n'est rien les filles. C'est oublié, » sourit Beckett avant de reprendre. « Donc, comme je te l'expliquai tout à l'heure, Rick et moi allons nous marier très prochainement et nous aimerions que vous soyez toutes les trois présentes ce jour-là ! ».

-« Ce sera un honneur d'être à vos côtés, » répondit Evelyn touchée par les paroles de la jeune femme. « Alors, dites-nous tout ! Quand aura lieu votre union ? »

Castle regarda Beckett et lui prit tendrement la main.

-« Le 24 décembre prochain dans ma maison des Hampton. Et ne vous en faites pas, il y a suffisamment de couchage pour tout le monde. »

-« Oh ! Un mariage de Noël ! Comme ça va être trop beau ! » s'exclama Rebecca rêveuse.

-« Effectivement ! Ce sera un moment magique mais il y a peu de chances que nous puissions y assister ma Chérie… »

-« Oh pourquoi… » bougonna Rebecca. « J'ai envie d'y aller moi… »

-« Ma Puce, nous sommes attendues le 25 décembre à midi chez Grand-Père et Grand-Mère pour fêter Noël à Springfield dans l'Illinois… Ce n'est vraiment pas la porte à côté et je ne me vois pas faire les quinze heures de voiture nécessaire dans la nuit… »

-« Papa aurait été là, on aurait pu tout faire, » marmonna Mary ce qui serra tous les cœurs présents dans la pièce.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce… Les larmes avaient envahi les yeux des trois Montgomery tandis que Kate avait baissé la tête mal à l'aise. Le cerveau de Castle tournait à cent à l'heure quand soudain un éclair vint briller dans ses yeux.

-« Springfield ? C'est bien la ville où vous devez être le 25 décembre ? »

-« Euh… Oui… Pourquoi Rick ? Vous avez une solution ? »

-« J'ai un ami qui se rend tous les 25 décembre au matin de sa villa sur la plage dans les Hampton à Springfield dans l'Illinois justement pour passer le jour de Noël et les suivant dans la famille de son épouse. Il s'y rend en jet privé et son plan de vol doit déjà être déposé. Je pourrais lui demander de vous prendre toutes les trois à son bord ce qui vous permettra de faire les deux. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

-« Nous ne voudrions pas déranger… » fit Evelyn gênée par une telle proposition.

-« Si je te le propose Evelyn, c'est que je sais que ça ne posera aucun problème voyons ! » sourit Castle. « Tu me donnes une dizaine de minutes après le dessert et tout sera réglé, si tu me le permets bien sûr… »

-« Merci Rick. »

Le reste du diner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Pendant que Beckett, Evelyn et Mary faisaient la vaisselle et que Rebecca jouait un peu avec Sarah, Castle s'isola dans ce qui avait été le bureau de Roy. Il en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard tout sourire.

-« Alors, tout est organisé. Esposito viendra vous chercher le jeudi 22 décembre au matin pour vous emmener dans les Hampton. Vous y resterez avec nous jusqu'aux 25 décembre au matin. Là mon ami Marshall viendra vous chercher et vous conduira à l'aéroport. Vous y retrouverez sa femme et ses enfants et, tous ensembles, vous voyagerez à bord de son jet privé. J'ai pris la liberté de vous réserver une voiture à l'aéroport de Springfield pour toute la durée de votre séjour là-bas ainsi que les billets open pour votre retour à New York. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à me dire votre jour et heure d'arrivée à JFK et je vous ferai envoyer un chauffeur. »

-« Rick, nous pouvons parfaitement prendre un taxi ! Tu as déjà tellement fait pour ma famille et moi ! »

-« Il n'en est pas question Evelyn ! Considère que c'est mon cadeau en mémoire de Roy. Il a quand même sauvé la vie de ma Kate en donnant la sienne et, ça, je ne l'oublierai jamais. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous trois. »

-« Merci Rick. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous et pour tout ce que tu continues à faire pour nous. »

Beckett, Castle et Sarah restèrent encore un petit peu avant de rentrer la fillette tombant littéralement de fatigue, l'heure de la sieste étant largement dépassée.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	110. Le rêve d'Alexandre

**Chapitre 109 : Le rêve d'Alexandre**

Ce soir-là, quand tout le monde fut rentré et qu'Alexis et Sarah jouaient tranquillement dans la chambre de cette dernière, Alexandre se tourna vers son fils et sa future belle-fille avec un sourire.

-« Pourrions-nous terminer notre conversation de ce matin ? » demanda le médecin.

-« Avec plaisir Père ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout nous dire, » sourit Castle alors que les deux couples s'asseyaient dans le salon.

-« Tout d'abord, ce matin, Martha et moi avions rendez-vous à la Mairie afin que je puisse enfin te reconnaitre comme étant mon fils légitime. Voici donc ton nouveau certificat de naissance mon fils. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas de ne rien t'avoir dit plus tôt. »

-« Oh non Papa… » répondit l'écrivain ému aux larmes en prenant le précieux papier dans sa main avant de se tourner vers Beckett. « Je… J'ai un père maintenant… Tu… Tu n'épouseras pas un bâtard… »

-« Bâtard ou pas, je m'en fiche complètement Rick ! C'est toi que je veux et rien ne m'empêchera de devenir ta femme à part toi… » affirma la jeune femme.

Le couple se blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous le regard attendri de Martha et d'Alexandre. La rouquine semblait blessée par les paroles de son fils.

-« Hey, ce n'est pas de ta faute Martha, » souffla le médecin qui l'avait remarqué.

-« Mais je lui aurai parlé plus tôt, il n'aurait pas autant souffert, » répondit la rouquine sur le même ton.

-« Tu ne peux pas te culpabiliser à vie. Tu as pris une décision à une époque qui a blessé plusieurs personnes dans ton entourage, y compris toi-même mais aujourd'hui tout le monde est réuni et va bien. Dis-toi que ça n'a pas empêché notre fils de devenir le beau jeune homme équilibré et écrivain à succès qu'il est. »

-« Père a raison Mère, » affirma Castle qui avait entendu leur conversation. « Mais je pense qu'il n'y avait pas que ça qui te tracassait ce matin, je me trompe ? »

-« Mon fils est perspicace, » sourit Alexandre. « En effet. La journée d'aujourd'hui a été riche en émotion pour moi… Après notre rendez-vous à la Mairie, je suis allé à mon travail pour leur annoncer que je prendrai lundi pour une durée de trois semaines avant un nouveau break d'un mois. Comme vous allez mieux, je me suis dit que vous n'aviez plus besoin de moi sur votre dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre… »

-« Et tu as parfaitement raison Alexandre, » sourit Beckett. « C'est une merveilleuse idée car vous devez commencer à tourner comme un lion en cage ici, non ? »

-« Un peu oui mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'une certaine inspectrice de la criminelle n'est pas loin d'être dans le même cas que moi malgré son fiancé et ses filles, » ironisa le médecin.

-« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, » éluda Beckett alors que Castle la prenait par la taille pour la chatouiller. « Hay ! Lâche-moi Rick ! Lâche-moi ou tu risques de te retrouver avec une balle entre les deux yeux ! »

Les quatre adultes éclatèrent d'un franc rire avant de se calmer.

-« Père, ça veut dire que tu seras en congé de quand à quand exactement ? »

-« Du vendredi seize décembre au soir au lundi seize janvier au matin. Comme ça, je pourrai vous aider pour les derniers préparatifs du mariage mais aussi être présent aux côtés de Kate quand tu devras partir en tourner et enfin ça me laissera une petite semaine pour me reposer à mon rythme. »

-« Tu es vraiment adorable Alexandre, » sourit Beckett touchée qu'il ait pensé à elle.

-« C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour mon fils et toi, » répondit Alexandre avant de reprendre, quelque peu gêné. « Puisqu'on en est aux révélations, Martha et moi avons encore plusieurs choses à vous dire… »

Devant l'air embarrassé de leurs aînés, Beckett et Castle échangèrent un regard plein de tendresse et d'humour : le moment était venu visiblement et ils allaient ou non avoir confirmation de leur intuition.

-« Nous vous écoutons, » sourit l'écrivain.

-« Voilà, depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés ta mère et moi, nous avons beaucoup discuté et… » commença le médecin avant de prendre une immense inspiration pour se donner du courage. « Une chose en entrainant une autre, nous nous sommes rapprochés… »

-« Rapprochés ? Rapprochés comment ? » demanda Castle décidant de jouer les innocents.

-« Et bien nous avons réappris à nous connaitre, » fit Martha pour une fois calme. « Et les sentiments qui nous unissaient à l'université il y a plus de quarante ans se sont réveillés et même renforcés… »

-« Martha, auriez-vous peur de la réaction de Rick ? » s'étonna Kate comprenant la raison de l'attitude réservée de la rouquine.

-« Et bien c'est de son père dont il s'agit et… Et de l'homme qui m'a ravi mon cœur de jeune femme et ne me l'a jamais complètement rendu… Et… » fit Martha en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Mère, regarde-moi s'il te plait, » intervint alors l'écrivain touché par l'angoisse visible de la rouquine. « Si Père et toi êtes heureux ensemble, pourquoi me mettrais-je entre vous deux ? Depuis que tu as retrouvé Alexandre, tu as une petite étincelle dans les yeux que je ne t'ai jamais vu et je n'ai aucune envie de la voir disparaitre… »

-« Mais tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas ? » demanda timidement Martha.

-« Mère ! » s'exclama Castle avant de se retourner vers Beckett. « Je crois que je préfère ma mère en actrice grandiloquente et fantasque qu'en femme ayant peur de la réaction de son fils à l'annonce qu'elle est heureuse avec son père ! »

-« Rick, » temporisa la jeune femme en posant une main que l'avant-bras de son fiancé. « Je viens de comprendre ce qui embêtait tes parents dans la situation actuelle. Dites-moi si je me trompe mais, étant donné que la famille vient juste d'être réunie, ils avaient peut-être peur que tu accueilles mal le fait qu'ils reforment un couple si vite… »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Castle en faisant face à ses parents.

-« En effet, » avoua Alexandre. « On comprendrait, tu sais, que tu puisses le prendre mal… »

-« Père, je trouve ça génial au contraire ! Faites votre vie ! Rattrapez le temps perdu ! Vivez ce bonheur que vous méritez ensemble… Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire ! »

-« Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas si je t'annonce que, ma dernière action de la journée a été d'acheter le loft voisin du tien ? » demanda le médecin avec un sourire timide, guettant la réaction de son fils.

-« Tu as fait ça ? » s'étonna Castle. « Mais je croyais que tu avais un super appartement à Manhattan… »

-« C'est en effet le cas mais j'ai décidé de le vendre et de me rapprocher de mon fils. Alors quand Martha et Jim m'ont dit que le loft voisin du vôtre était à vendre, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Après l'avoir visité une première fois seul puis avec un architecte pour vérifier que mon projet était viable, j'ai signé l'acte de vente cet après-midi chez le notaire. »

-« Oh Père ! C'est génial ! Mais quel est donc ton projet ? »

-« Le rez-de-chaussée va être aménagé de tel sorte à en faire un appartement tout simple avec une chambre, un grand dressing et une salle de bain attenante, un double bureau, une grande cuisine pouvant accueillir un coin salle à manger et surtout une grande pièce à vivre. »

-« Ce serait génial Père ! Mais du coup que vas-tu faire de l'étage ? Pour toi tout seul, cela risque de faire un peu grand, non ? »

-« Justement… Là est toute mon idée… Mon loft sera trop grand pour moi et, très bientôt, le vôtre sera trop risque d'être trop petit si vous vous décidez à agrandir la famille… Et je crois savoir que c'est au programme, je me trompe ? »

Le couple rougit légèrement.

-« Enfin bref, j'aimerai vous offrir en guise de cadeau de mariage le premier étage de mon nouveau logement. Comme ça, vous pourriez en faire un grand espace… Sachez que, dans le cas où vous acceptiez ce cadeau, je vous offre également l'aménagement de l'ensemble de ce nouvel espace. »

-« Tu n'es pas obligé Père, tu en es conscient j'espère… » s'enquit Castle.

-« J'en suis parfaitement conscient et je ne fais pas ça pour t'acheter non plus. C'est juste que je sais que ta mère, Alexis et toi avez noué une relation forte au cours de ces dernières années et je n'ai pas envie de la briser tout comme je sais qu'il en est de même pour Kate. »

-« C'est sûr, » sourit la jeune femme. « Mais pourquoi parles-tu de briser quoique ce soit ? A moins que… Non ? »

-« Si, » sourit Alexandre. « Mais je ne lui ai pas encore demandé… »

-« Demander quoi à qui ? » demanda Martha en fronçant ses sourcils.

Beckett vit avec délice la lumière se faire dans l'esprit de Castle. Ils partagèrent alors un immense sourire.

-« Te demander d'emménager avec moi une fois que l'appartement sera prêt… » se lança Alexandre en retenant sa respiration.

Martha se leva et partit dans la cuisine laissant les trois autres cois. L'actrice semblait plus soucieuse, inquiète ce qui n'échappa à personne. Voyant Alexandre se crisper, Beckett prit les choses en mains.

-« Rick, occupe-toi de ton père, j'ai deux mots à dire à ta mère, » dit la jeune femme en se levant pour rejoindre la rouquine. « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Martha ? »

-« Je n'ai jamais été douée dans mes relations et ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour vous laisser seuls… »

-« Martha, tu ne pars pas à l'instant et pour l'autre bout de la planète ! Alexandre et toi ne seriez pas plus loin que la porte d'à côté… » sourit Beckett.

-« Mais… »

-« Je te comprends Martha. Mais on parle d'Alexandre, l'homme qui a ravi ton cœur… Un peu comme Rick pour moi, non ? »

-« Tu as raison mais je ne me sens pas encore prête… J'ai encore peur… »

-« Alors dis-le-lui, » fit Beckett en désignant Alexandre. « Il le mérite, tu ne crois pas ? »

Martha prit la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de rejoindre Alexandre avec qui elle eut une longue discussion. Castle les laissa seuls et rejoignit sa fiancée pour, ensemble, monter passer un moment avec les filles.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	111. Une idée magnifique

**Chapitre 110 : Une idée magnifique**

Le lendemain matin, Castle se rendit compte que quelque chose préoccupait Beckett alors qu'elle regardait Sarah, perdue dans ses pensées. Une fois la fillette partie jouer avec Alexis au parc, l'écrivain prit sa muse dans ses bras.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse comme ça depuis ce matin ? »

-« Je pensais à Sarah depuis quelques temps et au fait qu'elle voudra sûrement un jour connaître ses parents, son histoire… »

-« En effet, je sais combien c'est important de savoir d'où l'on vient… Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi complet depuis qu'en plus de te connaitre et de t'avoir dans ma vie j'ai retrouvé mon père… A quoi tu penses ? »

-« Maintenant que l'enquête est terminée et les tueurs sont arrêtés, je pense que nous pourrions avoir accès au domicile des Matthews et rassembler un maximum de souvenirs pour notre Princesse… Et si nous n'obtenons pas… Enfin… Tu vois ce que je veux dire… Nous pourrions les transmettre à la famille ou bien laisser un message dans son dossier si un jour elle veut retrouver un peu de son passé… »

-« C'est une excellente idée ! Tu sais comment on peut faire ? »

-« Il faudrait qu'on demande à Gates si nous pouvons aller chez les Matthews et surtout à partir de quand. »

-« Je te laisse l'appeler pour voir avec elle parce que, si c'est moi qui lui demande, la réponse sera automatiquement négative… »

Beckett sourit et, après un tendre baiser à Castle, s'éloigna pour appeler son capitaine. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard un immense sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme s'installa tranquillement sur les genoux de l'écrivain.

-« Alors ? »

-« Elle doit nous donner le feu vert après avoir appelé le responsable de l'enquête mais normalement nous pourrons y aller après-demain. Reste à trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de notre Princesse… »

-« Mon père reprend le travail ce jour-là. On ne peut pas lui demander et Mère a des cours de programmer. Alexis fait un stage d'une semaine dans un cabinet d'avocats donc on ne peut pas lui demander de garder sa sœur… »

-« Et mon père a une journée avec les alcooliques anonymes… »

-« Et les gars travaillent tout comme Gates… Comment allons-nous faire ? »

Pendant un long moment, le couple réfléchit intensément puis Castle se leva et prit son téléphone sous le regard intrigué de Beckett.

-« Tu appelles qui ? »

-« Un instant. Oui allo ? C'est Castle à l'appareil… Oui je sais que vous espériez ne pas m'entendre mais j'aurais un service à vous demander… Je sais, je sais mais s'il vous plait écoutez-moi. Ça concerne Sarah… Ah ! Je vois que ça vous intéresse d'un coup… J'aurai besoin de quelqu'un lundi pour surveiller Sarah pendant quelques heures l'après-midi. Pensez-vous que ce soit possible ?... Vraiment ?... Merci beaucoup ! A lundi alors ! » dit Castle avant de raccrocher pour se tourner vers Beckett. « Bon et bien voilà ! Nous avons un système de garde pour lundi au cas où ! »

-« C'est bien mais c'est qui ? »

-« Tu verras ça lundi si nous avons le feu vert de Gates ! »

-« Richard ! » tenta Beckett mais rien n'y fit et l'écrivain garda le silence.

La jeune femme tenta à plusieurs reprises d'obtenir des réponses mais l'écrivain ne dit pas un mot pour la plus grande frustration de la brunette. Le lundi suivant arriva enfin et ils reçurent l'appel tant attendu de la capitaine du 12ème pour leur signaler que l'accord avait été donné et qu'ils avaient l'après-midi pour rassembler ce qu'ils voulaient récupérer pour la petite. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Beckett se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Castle.

-« Bon maintenant tu vas me dire où on va déposer notre fille ? »

-« On mange et on y va. Tu sauras bien assez tôt ! »

Beckett mit un mouchoir sur sa frustration et, une heure et demie plus tard, la petite famille prit la route du commissariat.

-« Pourquoi on va au 12ème ? » s'étonna la jeune femme en se tournant vers l'écrivain.

-« Parce que c'est là que se trouve notre baby-sitter ! Quelle question ! »

-« Rick ! Qui as-tu appelé samedi ? » demanda Beckett suspicieuse.

-« Tu dis notre secret à Maman Princesse ? » sourit Castle en jetant un coup d'œil à la fillette grâce au rétroviseur.

-« Papa et Maman 'ccupés et moi ave' Icky ! » répondit Sarah avec un immense sourire de fierté.

-« Tu as appelé Gates ? » s'exclama Beckett en lançant un regard noir à son fiancé.

-« C'était notre seule solution Kate, » se justifia l'écrivain. « En plus Sarah l'adore et il y aura aussi les Gars pour prendre soin d'elle… Et puis Victoria fait presque partie de la famille. »

-« Castle ! »

-« Quoi ? Je croyais que tu ne voyais plus ça comme un problème ? » sourit gentiment le jeune homme en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa fiancée. « On est arrivée ! »

Dans l'ascenseur, Sarah, intimidée, se plaça entre ses parents et glissa ses mains dans les leurs. Les portes s'ouvrir sur le quatrième étage et la fillette ouvrit de grands yeux curieux et observa tout ce qui l'entourait. Soudain elle aperçut deux têtes connues et se précipita vers le duo en courant. L'arrivée de la petite fille pas plus haute que trois pommes attira l'attention de l'ensemble des personnes présentes à l'étage de la Criminelle qui s'arrêtèrent pour observer ce qui se passait.

-« Oncle Ke'in ! Baby Javi ! » s'exclama Sarah en se jetant dans les bras d'Esposito. « Bonjou' ! Bizou ? »

Plusieurs ricanements se firent entendre à l'entente du surnom donné par la petite au latino. Lui qui aimait charrier les autres allait entendre parler du pays…

-« Bien sûr Princesse ! » sourit Kevin en joignant le geste à la parole.

-« Mais dis-moi, tu es venue toute seule ? » s'inquiéta Esposito.

-« Bah non ! Pff… » répondit Sarah comme si c'était une évidence avant de se mettre à bouger des fesses pour faire comprendre au latino.

Esposito déposa la petite sur le sol et elle partit en courant dans la direction du bureau de Gates qui venait d'en sortir.

-« C'est quoi ce bazar ici ? Je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans un poste de police et pas à la foire ! »

-« Icky ! Icky ! » s'exclama la fillette en se jetant littéralement dans ses bras. « Moi t'op contente ! Viens zouer avec moi ? »

Gates ferma un instant ses yeux, cala la petite fille sur sa hanche et lui sourit doucement.

-« Hey ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir Princesse ! Et oui, c'est moi qui vais te garder pendant que Papa et Maman vont se promener, tu es d'accord ? »

-« Vi ! » sourit Sarah en se blottissant dans les bras de Gates la fatigue commençant à se faire sentir.

-« Vous avez du travail il me semble ! » lança froidement la capitaine avant de rentrer dans son bureau, la fillette toujours dans ses bras.

-« Rho ! T'op beau ton bu'eau ! » s'exclama Sarah émerveillée. « Maman et Papa pa'eil ? »

-« Non ma Princesse. Oncle Kevin, Oncle Javier et ta Maman travaillent depuis les bureaux qui sont là-bas, » expliqua Gates en désignant les bureaux de l'open space.

-« Et Papa ? » demanda la fillette en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Ton Papa n'est pas un policier et, même s'il travaille avec ta Maman, il n'a pas de bureau ici Sarah. Il s'assoit sur la chaise qui est juste à côté de celui de Kate… »

Pas du tout contente de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Sarah fit clairement comprendre à Gates qu'elle voulait retrouver la terre ferme. Une fois ses deux pieds sur le sol du bureau, elle lança un regard noir digne de ceux de Beckett et croisa ses petits bras sur son torse, le visage fermé.

-« Bah c'est pô zuste ! »

Sur ce, Sarah quitta le bureau de Gates en courant vers ses parents qui avaient pris place autour du bureau de Beckett avec Esposito, Ryan et Lanie qui avait été avertie de leur arrivée.

-« Maman ! Papa ! » appela la petite fille en se précipitant dans les bras de Beckett en pleurant.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Princesse ? » demanda doucement la jeune femme en prenant Sarah dans ses bras. « Pourquoi ces larmes ? »

-« Pou'quoi Papa pas bu'eau ? » hoqueta la fillette en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-« Parce que Papa n'est pas un policier comme Javier, Kevin, Victoria et moi… »

-« Mais Môman… Pô zuste… »

-« Princesse, regarde-moi, » intervint Castle, faisant fi des regards hallucinés de leurs collègues. « Maman a raison. Je ne fais pas parti de la police de New York. »

-« Mais Lesis… »

-« Alexis parle trop des fois mais sache que je n'ai pas besoin de bureau ici pour aider Maman et les Gars. Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Icky… »

-« Castle ! » coupa Gates d'une voix menaçante.

-« D'accord Papa… »

-« Allez, fais-nous un bisou maintenant. Papa et moi devons y aller, » sourit Beckett en séchant définitivement les larmes de Sarah.

Après une série de recommandation et un baiser, Castle guida sa compagne vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	112. Les souvenirs des Matthews

**Chapitre 111 : Les souvenirs des Matthews**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Castle et Beckett rejoignaient le capitaine nouvellement en charge de l'affaire Matthews devant la maison où Sarah avait grandi entourée de ses parents.

-« Détective Beckett, Monsieur Castle, je suis le Capitaine Williams. Votre supérieure, la Capitaine Gates, m'a appelé pour me faire part de votre projet pour la petite de ce couple. »

-« Merci pour votre aide Capitaine Williams. »

-« J'ai cru comprendre que leur fille habitait toujours avec vous deux ? »

-« En effet et nous avons également lancé une procédure d'adoption. Mais, comme a dû vous le dire Gates, nous souhaitons rassembler un maximum de souvenirs de sa famille biologique pour quand elle sera en âge de se poser des questions. »

-« Et c'est une attention charitable. C'est pour ça que nous vous autorisons l'accès à cette maison avant que la ville de New York ne la détruise. Ces monstres ne se sont pas uniquement attaqués aux habitants de cette maison mais aussi à sa structure… »

-« Un peu comme avec le Old Haunt alors ? » demanda Castle.

-« Oui mais en beaucoup plus grave. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez reçu l'autorisation des services de la ville pour une réhabilitation ? »

-« Oui et j'ai mandaté un de mes amis architectes qui connaissait l'établissement avant pour une reconstruction à l'identique. »

-« Et je suis persuadé que ce sera aussi magnifique que l'authentique car j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne faisiez jamais les choses à moitié Monsieur Castle, » sourit le Capitaine Williams. « Tenez, voici un casque pour chacun de vous. »

-« Merci beaucoup. »

-« Et si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à mes hommes. Deux officiers restent en permanence autour de la demeure pour éviter d'éventuels pillages. Ils ont des casques de sécurité. »

-« Très bien. Nous n'y manquerons pas en cas de besoin, » sourit Beckett en prenant l'objet des mains de Castle.

-« Faites-moi prévenir quand vous avez terminé que je puisse prévenir les services de la ville pour le démolition. »

-« Mais et pour le procès ? »

-« La maison ne tiendra pas plus de quelques mois. Nous avons donc pris énormément de photographies ainsi qu'un film et une reconstruction trois dimensions. Tout comme pour le Old Haunt. A bientôt Détective Beckett, Monsieur Castle. »

-« A bientôt Capitaine Williams et merci pour votre aide. »

Une fois le confrère du Capitaine Gates parti, le couple se regarda et puisa la force nécessaire pour pénétrer dans cette maison où cette petite fille qui avait ravie leurs cœurs avait vécu l'horreur. Ils prirent dans le coffre de leur voiture les cartons qu'ils avaient apportés avec eux. Après avoir salué les deux officiers qui montaient la garde devant la maison, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison où ils furent accueillis par une vision d'horreur.

-« Mon Dieu ! C'est pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer… » murmura Castle en observant la pièce principale. « Quand je pense que Princesse est sortie vivante et en un seule morceau de cet enfer… »

-« Les Gars et Lanie ne nous avaient pas tout dit… » fit Beckett en observant à la pièce avec effroi. « C'est… Ça a dû être un véritable carnage… »

Pourtant habituée aux scènes de crimes, des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme en découvrant l'ampleur des dégâts mais surtout les traces de sang qui recouvraient quasiment l'ensemble du sol et une partie des murs.

-« C'est un véritable miracle que Sarah s'en soit sortie vivante… » souffla-t-elle la gorge nouée.

-« Tu as raison… » répondit Castle alors qu'il visualisait la petite fille au milieu de ce carnage en train d'essayer de faire réagir ses parents déjà décédés. « Essayons de trouver ces trésors qui seront précieux pour elle et quittons ce lieu au plus vite, d'accord ? »

-« Oui ! Je ne veux qu'une chose et c'est serrer notre Princesse dans mes bras ! »

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce sujet. Il me tarde vraiment de retrouver notre petit Sarah ! » dit Castle en entourant les bras de la jeune femme. « Allez, essayons de rassembler ce qui n'a pas été détruit. »

Pendant plus d'une heure, le couple s'affaira en silence mais tout ce qu'ils trouvaient était fortement endommagé. Le découragement commençait à se faire sentir et Beckett poussa un cri de frustration en donnant un coup de pied dans les fracas de ce qui avait été une bibliothèque.

-« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ils ont été pires que des bulldozers ! »

-« Kate ! Regarde ! » s'exclama alors Castle en regardant aux pieds de Beckett avec émerveillement. « Ce n'est pas une boite que l'on voit là ? »

-« Mais si, tu as raison ! » répondit la jeune femme en reprenant espoir.

Le couple s'agenouilla alors et dégagea avec précaution la boite qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Après quelques minutes d'efforts, Castle prit l'objet et fit une grimace en la soulevant.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Elle doit peser pas loin d'une tonne, » ironisa l'écrivain en la portant au milieu de la pièce.

-« Oh regarde ! Il y en a une autre. Je vais la prendre et l'apporter à côté de la première, » sourit Beckett en se penchant vers la précieuse caisse.

-« Kate fait attention ! La première pesait vraiment lourd… » s'inquiéta Castle alors qu'il voyait sa fiancée faire un effort important pour venir le rejoindre.

-« Ne t'en... Fais pas !... Ça va aller ! » haleta la jeune femme avant de déposer la boite à côté de la première. « A ton avis, il y a quoi dedans ? »

-« Nous n'en saurons rien avant de les avoir ouverte, » sourit Castle en soulevant le couvercle de la première. « Kate, regarde ! On dirait que ta Maman n'a pas été la seule à avoir eu cette merveilleuse idée de transmission… »

Avec précaution, le couple sortit l'ensemble des effets contenus dans la première boite.

-« C'est une véritable mine de trésors ! Exactement ce qu'on cherchait ! Regarde ! Ce sont tous leurs souvenirs depuis leurs rencontres jusqu'à leur mariage ! Il y a même la petite robe blanche toute simple ainsi que le pantalon et la chemise qui apparaissent sur les quelques photos de leur mariage ! »

-« Il faut absolument conserver tout ça précieusement pour notre Princesse ! Et puis on pourrait lui faire un petit pêle-mêle dans sa chambre avec des copies des photos de ses parents, tu ne crois pas ? »

-« C'est une excellente idée Kate ! J'aimerai aussi rencontrer des personnes qui ont connu ses parents pour lui écrire l'histoire de ses parents et de sa naissance… »

-« Je t'aime, » sourit Beckett en l'embrassant doucement.

Ils remirent l'ensemble des précieux objets dans la première boite avant de la refermer et d'ouvrir la seconde qui renfermait tout ce qui concernait Sarah depuis la découverte de la grossesse de sa mère jusqu'à quelques semaines avant le massacre dont ils avaient été victimes…

-« C'est vraiment précieux ! Regarde ! Il y a même le faire-part de naissance de la petite ! Et quelle minutie dans sa réalisation ! »

-« C'est d'une tout beauté en effet, » renchérit Castle. « On y voit tout l'amour de ces parents pour leur bébé ! Il a beaucoup plus de charme que celui que Meredith avait exigé pour Alexis… »

-« Je suis persuadée que le faire-part d'Alexis avait ce petit quelque chose qui montrait que Meredith et toi étiez fous de joie d'accueillir ce petit être ! »

-« Tu es adorable, » sourit l'écrivain ému par les paroles de la jeune femme. « En tout cas, je pense que nous avons réuni en une seule fois tout ce que nous voulions, non ? »

-« Oui… » réfléchit Beckett.

-« A quoi tu penses encore ? »

-« A ton avis, tu penses qu'on pourra récupérer les alliances et la bague de fiançailles de Matthews pour Sarah ? »

-« C'est une excellente idée ! Elles doivent être dans les effets personnels du couple à la morgue… On va demander à Gates. Je suis sûr qu'elle nous aidera à les récupérer… »

-« Merci Rick. Allez, rangeons tout ça et retournons voir notre fille… J'ai vraiment besoin de la prendre dans mes bras… »

-« Je vais demander aux officiers de venir nous aider à porter les boites. Car mon ventre me tire et je suis persuadé que ton épaule te fait également souffrir, je me trompe ? »

-« Non, » avoua Beckett en baissant la tête.

-« Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai pris des cachets au cas où et ils sont dans la voiture. »

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils se garaient au poste de police.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	113. La tornade Sarah

**Chapitre 112 : La tornade Sarah**

Lorsque Beckett et Castle arrivèrent au 4ème étage du commissariat du 12ème, ils furent surpris par le silence qui y régnait. En effet, tous ceux qui avaient à parler le faisait à voix basse. Ils se regardèrent et avancèrent doucement vers Ryan et Esposito.

-« Hey ! Salut les Gars ! » s'exclama l'écrivain avec un sourire en voyant le duo concentré sur de la paperasse à leur bureau.

-« Shh ! » lui intima le latino en faisant de gros yeux. « Sarah dort… Enfin ! »

-« Qu'entends-tu par-là ? » demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. « Et où est Princesse ? »

-« Votre fille, » commença l'irlandais en insistant sur le mot 'fille'. « Dort sur le fauteuil de Papa recouverte par le manteau de Baby Javi… »

-« Ryan ! » râla Esposito.

-« Shh ! » firent plusieurs personnes dans la pièce.

Le couple échangea un regard avant que Castle ne pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-« Ok, qu'a fait Sarah pour que vous ayez tous peur qu'elle se réveille ? »

-« Regardez un peu plus attentivement autour de vous… En premier ton bureau Beckett, en second le tableau, ensuite la salle de repos et pour finir le bureau de Gates… Une vraie tornade F5 ! Heureusement qu'elle n'a que deux ans car ça aurait viré au cyclone de deuxième catégorie au moins ! »

Le couple échangea un froncement de sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur le bureau de la jeune femme et d'écarquiller des yeux.

-« Oh, rassurez-vous, Princesse a joué avec les petits jouets que vous lui aviez apporté mais, à un moment, elle a dû se lasser car elle a fini par les abandonner pour tes éléphants ! » expliqua Esposito. « D'ailleurs je te souhaite bon courage pour tous les retrouver car on n'a pas réussi à remettre la main sur un ou deux avec Ryan… »

-« Quand je pense que, si je les touche moi, j'ai le droit à un véritable regard assassin ! » sourit Castle avant de continuer en voyant Beckett le fusiller du regard. « Voilà ! Un peu comme celui-là ! »

Sans ajouter un mot, la jeune femme tourna le dos à son fiancé et s'assit à son bureau. Elle laissa courir ses mains sur son sous-main qui était maintenant décoré par des dessins de Sarah. Puis elle observa le papier qui reposait tout en haut de la pile des documents prêts à classer.

-« Oh c'est pas vrai ! Il va falloir que je recopie combien de dossiers ? » demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers les Gars.

-« On a réussi à limiter les dégâts à uniquement celui-là… » répondit Ryan. « Et le sous-main bien sûr… »

Beckett prit alors le dossier sur lequel Sarah avait contentieusement appliqué différentes couleurs un peu partout sur les pages.

-« Eh bien on ne peut pas dire qu'elle n'aime pas les couleurs… » soupira la jeune femme en regardant la petite forme endormie à côté de son bureau. « Comment jeter deux bonnes heures de paperasse à la poubelle… »

C'est alors qu'elle entendit Castle gémir à côté d'elle, le regard fixé sur quelque chose que son dos lui cachait encore…

-« Ok… Quoi encore ?... Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Rick ? »

-« Les œuvres de Sarah sur le tableau blanc réservé habituellement aux crimes… »

-« Quoi ? » s'étonna Beckett en se levant pour se placer à côté de lui. « Oh mon Dieu ! Ce n'est pas possible… Je… Je lui avais pourtant dit d'être sage ! »

-« Elle doit être aussi 'Diablotine' que sa mère à son âge… »

-« Rick ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en sentant ses petits cheveux à la base de son coup se dresser. « Si tu continues, je ne vais pas respecter notre marché… Chaton… »

Sur ce, Beckett se saisit au tac-o-tac du nez de son fiancé entre deux doigts et serra contentieusement jusqu'à ce que Castle ne se torde en essayant de lui échapper.

-« Apple ! Apple ! » s'exclama l'écrivain.

-« Et après, Papa et Maman se demande pourquoi leur fille est une vraie chipie… » souffla Esposito à l'oreille de Ryan.

-« Bon et sinon ? Comment Sarah a fait pour trouver les feutres qui fonctionnent sur le tableau ? » demanda Castle en changeant de sujet et se frottant le nez.

-« On pense qu'elle nous a observé pendant que nous le remplissions et a profité d'un moment d'inattention de notre part pour jouer avec… Ça aurait pu être pire mais l'essentiel de nos données étaient en hauteur. »

-« Nous sommes cependant obligé de conserver quelques graffitis de cette jeune demoiselle car ils recouvrent certaines de nos pistes… »

-« Vous auriez pu tout effacer et les recopier, » s'étonna Beckett.

-« En fait, on s'est dit que ce serait rigolo que vous voyez l'œuvre de votre petite chipie ! » sourit Esposito. « D'ailleurs, si vous voulez voir ses autres œuvres, je vous conseille la salle de repos… »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? » soupira Beckett ayant peur de découvrir d'autres catastrophes.

-« Si elle est aussi inventive que sa Maman au même âge… » sourit Castle avant de poursuivre en voyant le regard interrogateur de sa compagne. « Bah écoute, ton surnom laisse présager une certaine dose d'espièglerie… »

-« Richard Castle ! » gronda Beckett en le suivant jusqu'à la salle de repos.

-« Oh mon dieu ! Alexis ne m'a jamais fait ça ! » s'exclama l'écrivain en découvrant le chantier qui régnait dans la pièce.

-« Chaque enfant est différent mais là… Avec Sarah… Je pense qu'on n'a pas fini… » soupira la jeune femme en se cachant les yeux à l'aide de sa main. « Les Gars, vous pouvez m'expliquer ? »

-« Eh bien, d'après ce qu'on a cru comprendre avec Ryan, il semblerait que Sarah ait décidé de se faire une cabane avec l'aide d'un ou deux officiers… Sauf qu'elle a piqué, enfin je veux dire 'emprunté' tous les manteaux des personnes présentes à l'étage à par le mien qui était au vestiaire. »

-« Jusque-là je ne vois pas le problème mais pourquoi Karpowski revient-elle de l'extérieur seulement vêtue de son pull et de son écharpe ? » demanda Beckett en fronçant les sourcils en voyant sa collègue arriver frigorifiée.

-« Parce que ce petit monstre a refusé qu'on récupère nos biens ! » lança mécontente Karpowski en entrant dans la salle de repos pour se faire un café bien chaud. « Sérieusement, vous êtes sûrs qu'elle n'est pas de vous ? Non parce que dans le genre 'je suis hyper douée pour foutre le bordel', je voudrais ce petit monstre qui dort enfin ! »

-« Comment ça ? » osa demander Castle mal à l'aise par le comportement de Sarah.

-« Et bien après s'être installée avec tous les jouets que vous aviez apporté pour qu'elle s'occupe, cette petite demoiselle a juste refusé qu'on approche de son domaine et encore moins qu'on récupère un quelconque manteau… »

-« Et par quel moyen vous l'a-t-elle fait savoir ? » demanda Beckett ayant peur de la réponse.

-« En nous hurlant dessus ! Mes tympans s'en souviennent encore ! » répondit Karpowski assez sèchement.

-« Et encore, vous n'avez pas encore vu mon bureau, » intervint Gates derrière eux. « Je pense qu'elle a voulu se venger parce que Maman n'a pas un aussi beau bureau que moi mais surtout parce que Papa n'a pas de bureau du tout… »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? » soupira Beckett découragée par avance.

-« Suivez-moi et vous verrez… C'est magnifique… »

Lorsque Castle et Beckett pénétrèrent à la suite de Gates dans son bureau, ils se figèrent en découvrant la scène. En effet, il était clair que Sarah avait commencé à vider plusieurs tiroirs derrière le siège de la Capitaine en étalant leur contenu autour d'elle un peu comme elle l'avait fait avec les livres de Beckett de jour du déménagement. Mais cela n'était rien comparé à ce qui attira le plus leurs regards… Tout un pan de mur à la hauteur de la fillette avait été entièrement barbouillé de magnifiques dessins colorés

-« C'est pas possible… » marmonna la jeune maman. « Pince-moi que je me réveille Rick… Pitié ! »

-« Malheureusement vous ne rêvez pas Détective Beckett ! »

La jeune femme déglutit avec difficulté sans détourner ses yeux des dégâts causés par leur fille…

-« Ça fait combien de temps que Sarah dort maintenant ? » demanda Castle en jetant un coup d'œil sur le fauteuil qu'il avait pour habitude d'utiliser et où la fillette dormait profondément, roulée en boule sous le manteau d'Esposito.

-« Un peu plus de deux heures maintenant, pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que nous avons quelques petites choses à lui dire… » fit Beckett en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers son bureau aussitôt suivie de l'écrivain.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	114. Disputée

Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour avec plusieurs chapitres. A partir de demain, on revient à un chapitre par jour... Merci !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 113 : Disputée<strong>

Sous les regards de tous, le couple s'agenouilla devant le fauteuil et commença à réveiller doucement la fillette.

-« Môman ? » appela la voix encore endormie de Sarah. « Revenus ? »

-« Oui Sarah, ainsi que Papa, » répondit Beckett le visage fermé. « Alors, tu as été sage comme Papa et moi te l'avions demandé ? »

-« Vi, » répondit Sarah en s'asseyant et se frottant les yeux pour faire disparaitre toute trace de sommeil.

-« En es-tu sûre ? » intervint Castle.

-« Euh… Vi ? » tenta la fillette sentant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

-« Donc tu n'es pas à l'origine de la tornade F5 qui a traversé le 4ème étage du poste de police ? » demanda l'écrivain en fixant la petite qui se retourna vers Beckett.

-« Mon bureau, mes éléphants, le tableau de travail de Maman, d'Oncle Javi et d'oncle Kevin, la salle de repos et le bureau de Gates par exemple ? » expliqua Beckett.

-« Gates ? » demanda Sarah en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Victoria… »

-« Oh… » marmonna la petite en faisant un immense sourire. « Moi bien zouer ! »

-« Sarah ! » la réprimanda Beckett.

-« Bah vi… Moi bien zouer… » fit la fillette en regardant ses parents avec une légère inquiétude dans les yeux.

-« Sarah Matthews ! Il y a une grande différence entre jouer sagement avec ce que Maman et Papa ont apporté pour toi et transformer le poste de police en véritable chantier ! »

La lèvre inférieure de la fillette se mit à trembler et ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

-« Ce n'est pas parce que Papa et moi n'étions pas là que tu avais le droit de faire ça ! Qu'est-ce que Papa et moi t'avions expliqué avant de partir ? »

-« Pas bêtises… » murmura Sarah en baissant la tête.

-« Et tu appelles ça comment toi quand tu dessines sur les dossiers ou sur les murs, quand tu fais disparaître les éléphants de Maman, quand tu vides les tiroirs de Victoria ou encore quand tu transformes la salle de repos en champs de bataille ? Moi je trouve que ce sont de grosses bêtises tout ça ! Surtout pour une petite fille qui a promis d'être sage ! » gronda Beckett.

-« Plus Princesse, » sanglota Sarah en regardant sa Maman en tentant par tous les moyens de retenir encore ses larmes.

-« Sarah, avec Papa, nous t'aimons vraiment beaucoup mais nous ne sommes pas du tout d'accord avec ce qui s'est passé ici en notre absence ! Princesse c'est uniquement quand tu es sage ! Là, nous sommes en colère et il va falloir que tu répares un minimum tes bêtises… »

Sarah se tourna alors vers Castle en quête d'informations allant dans l'autre sens mais elle découvrit que le visage de son Papa était aussi fermé que celui qu'elle venait de quitter des yeux…

-« Je suis absolument d'accord avec Maman Sarah. Ce que tu as fait ici sous prétexte de jouer n'est pas acceptable et il va te falloir réparer comme tu l'as dit Maman. »

La fillette ne put alors plus retenir ses larmes et s'accrocha à son doudou aussi fort qu'elle le put avant de regarder tour à tour ses parents.

-« 'paré ? » sanglota Sarah en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux déjà rougis.

-« Il y a du travail à faire d'après ce que nous avons vu avec Maman… Et si tu commençais par rendre les deux éléphants de Maman qui ont disparu ? » proposa Castle.

Sarah baissa alors sa tête et enfouit sa petite main dans la poche de sa robe pour en sortir le plus petit éléphant de la collection de Beckett.

-« Tiens Môman… » sanglota la fillette en ouvrant sa petite paume pour dévoiler son trésor.

-« Et où est son grand frère ? » demanda Beckett en récupérant son bien et le redéposant à sa place comme elle le faisait quand Castle jouait avec.

Sarah descendit tant bien que mal du fauteuil, confia son doudou à sa Maman avant de partir en courant vers la salle de repos. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard en courant et tendit le second éléphant à Beckett en baissant la tête. La jeune femme s'en saisit avant de glisser un doigt sous le menton de la fillette pour lui relever le regard.

-« Merci Sarah mais ce n'est pas terminé. Il faut aller ranger la salle de repos maintenant et ensuite rendre tous les manteaux que tu as empruntés à mes collègues. Nous sommes bien d'accord ? »

-« Vi Maman… » marmonna la fillette au travers de ses larmes.

-« Bon et maintenant, si on allait dans la salle de repos pour que tu remettes tous tes jouets dans le sac prévu à cet effet ? »

-« D'accord… » répondit Sarah en prenant les mains de ses parents dans les siennes et en les guidant vers ladite pièce.

Une fois parvenus à destination, la fillette se glissa dans sa 'cabane' et commença à mettre ses jouets un à un dans le sac prévu à cet effet pendant que Beckett rassemblaient les œuvres sur papier de la petite pour nettoyer la table sur laquelle du feutre avait débordé. De son côté, Castle empilait les manteaux un à un sur le canapé mais il empêcha Karpowski de récupérer son bien.

-« Parce qu'après la fille, c'est le père qui ne veut pas me rendre mon manteau ? »

-« Tu comptes sortir maintenant ? » demanda Castle avant de voir la jeune femme hocher négativement la tête. « Alors Sarah te le rapportera en personne et te fera un bisou pour s'excuser. N'est-ce pas jeune fille ? »

-« D'accord Papa… » répondit la fillette en baissant la tête comprenant bien que la punition n'était pas encore terminée.

Au moment où Sarah sortait de sous sa cachette en tirant son sac plein de jouets, Beckett se tourna vers elle.

-« Tu n'as pas chômé dis-moi en moins de deux heures réveillée… Que dirais-tu d'offrir également un dessin à chaque personne à qui tu as 'emprunté' un manteau ? »

-« Oh oui ! » s'exclama Sarah en reprenant un peu vie, essuyant son nez rouge et ses yeux.

-« Très bien ! Passons à la distribution ! Sarah, choisis un dessin et viens me rejoindre s'il te plait. » demanda Castle avant de poursuivre à la cantonade une fois la fillette à côté de lui. « A qui est ce manteau ? »

Un officier dans le fond leva la main en s'approchant pour récupérer son bien.

-« Si vous permettez Officier Cruz, c'est à Sarah de se déplacer car c'est elle qui a fait une bêtise, » intervint Castle en déposant le manteau dans les bras de la fillette de manière à ce qu'il ne traine pas parterre. « Allez ! File et n'oublie pas le bisou ! »

Arrivé au manteau de Karpowski, le couple fut surpris de voir l'inspectrice fondre devant le dessin de la petite et encore plus sous le tendre bisou de l'enfant.

-« Pa'don… »

-« Excuses acceptées. Tu es une belle petite fille tu sais… »

Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce que Sarah se retrouve devant l'inspecteur Keeler. Impressionnée par sa carrure et sa barbe, la fillette se figea à quelques pas de l'homme et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de ses parents.

-« Il ne te mangera pas tu sais, » insista Beckett.

Comprenant que la fillette était intimidée, Keeler se mit à sa hauteur et tendit une main bienveillante vers elle. Tout doucement, elle combla la distance et l'homme put récupérer son manteau et le dessin de l'enfant. Mais elle grimaça à l'idée de lui faire un bisou.

-« Sarah ! »

La fillette déglutit et approcha timidement ses lèvres de la joue. Cependant, à peine ses lèvres avaient-elle frôlé les poils de la barbe de Keeler qu'elle fit demi-tour et partir en courant. Mais la voix de Castle et le regard noir de Beckett la stoppèrent net.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un bisou Sarah ! Allez ! Retournes-y et fais lui un 'vrai' bisou ! »

La fillette se retourna vers Keeler, embrassa sa main et lui envoya un baiser avant de se retourner fière d'elle vers ses parents.

-« A y est ! »

-« Sarah Matthews ! » dit Beckett de sa voix digne de faire trembler les suspects les plus durs en salle d'interrogatoire.

-« Bon… D'accord… » soupira la fillette en retournant sur ses pas et en faisant un vrai bisou à l'inspecteur Keeler. « Toi piquer… »

-« J'essayerai de moins piquer la prochaine fois, promis, » sourit le détective ému. « Et merci pour mon manteau et ce beau dessin ! Regarde, je vais le mettre dans mon sous-main pour pouvoir le regarder quand j'en ai envie. »

Sarah l'observa ranger son dessin avec un petit sourire timide et revint vers ses parents. Il ne restait plus que trois manteaux à rendre, Beckett ayant récupéré celui d'Esposito au passage. Ryan eut le droit à un immense câlin de la petite puis vint le tour du latino.

-« Pour toi Baby Javi. Dessin beau hein ? »

-« Magnifique Sarah, magnifique ! Et merci pour mon manteau aussi. »

Sarah fit un gros bisou à Esposito avant de revenir pour le dernier manteau.

-« Je pense que tu sais qui il te reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Castle en déposant le dernier manteau dans les bras de la petite. « Par contre il n'y a plus de dessin… »

-« Ce n'est pas grave ! Mon pan de mur est suffisamment grand, » ironisa Gates en voyant le petite approcher timidement.

-« Pa'don Granny, » fit Sarah en carrant ses épaules bien droite et en relevant vaillamment son petit visage pour faire face à Gates.

Surprise et ne sachant pas quoi faire, la Capitaine observa la fillette avant de relever un regard interrogatif vers une Beckett figée. La jeune femme réfléchissait à vivre allure en fixant un point derrière la métisse.

-« Respire Kate, respire… » souffla Castle en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire.

Comme un électrochoc, la phrase de l'écrivain eut le mérite de permettre à la jeune femme de prendre une décision et d'hocher affirmativement la tête à l'attention de Gates qui lui rendit son sourire.

-« Merci Sarah mais maintenant j'aimerai que tu m'aides à ranger mes tiroirs vu que tu es en grande partie responsable du bazar qui règne dans mon bureau ! »

-« D'accord Granny, » sourit Sarah en glissant sa main dans celle de la Capitaine.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Sarah passa les documents à Gates qui les rangea dans les tiroirs de son bureau.

-« Bon et si maintenant tu allais faire un gros câlin à Papa et à Maman pour leur demander pardon ? » proposa Granny une fois leur tâche terminée.

Elle sourit en voyant la fillette se précipiter vers ses parents après lui avoir fait un bisou. Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite famille reprit la direction du loft.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	115. Un départ mouvementé

Suite au commentaire de pierete, je me pose des questions alors autant vous les poser directement...**  
><strong>

**1/ Le commentaire :**

Histoire intéressante mais il ne faudrait pas oublier que Castle et Beckett sont des adultes et non des adolescents, ils n'agissent pas comme des adultes.

Concernant Sarah, il faudrait connaître la décision bientôt.

Fais attention à ton français, ça déconcentre toutes ces fautes de français.

Pour ceux qui écrivent des commentaires, ce serait intéressant d'écrire pour que l'on comprenne.

Continue ton histoire, tu ne manques pas d'inspiration mais il faudrait que tu n'oublies pas l'âge de tes personnages, et de les faire agir comme tel.

**2/ Mes questions :**

- Est-ce que ça vous gêne que, par moment, je refasse tomber les personnages en enfance (ce qui arrive d'ailleurs à certains adultes dans certaines circonstances) ?

- L'attente de la décision du juge vous pèse-t-elle au point d'en avoir plus que marre (dans la vraie vie, ces choses-là prennent énormément de temps, plus de quelques mois, des années et moi ça se passe en quelques semaines...) ?

- Mon français est si imbuvable que ça (parce que je me pause des questions là...) ?

**_PS :_** Les parenthèses correspondent à mon avis, à ce qui m'a poussé à faire les choses ainsi...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 114 : Un départ mouvementé<strong>

Après l'épisode du poste de police, la famille se lança à fond dans l'organisation du mariage et le temps passa à toute vitesse. Deux semaines et demie plus tard, en ce mercredi 14 décembre 2011, ils préparaient le grand départ pour les Hampton. Castle avait décidé de louer une petite camionnette afin de transporter tout ce qui leur serait nécessaire sur place.

-« Rick ! Tu as mis où la malle pour mes affaires et celles des filles pour le mariage ? » appela Beckett depuis la chambre d'Alexis.

-« Je vous l'ai déposée devant la porte Kate ! C'est tout ce qu'il reste à faire ou bien je dois encore faire attendre un peu les déménageurs ? »

-« Vas-y ! Donne le feu vert ! Alexis et moi devrions avoir terminé d'ici à une dizaine de minutes. Par contre, je ne vais pas avoir le temps de préparer le pique-nique pour tout le monde… Tu veux bien t'en occuper s'il te plait ? »

-« Ça marche ! » sourit Castle en se dirigeant vers les déménageurs avant de se retourner. « Au fait, à quelle heure Jim et Mère doivent-ils revenir avec Sarah ? »

-« A midi, pourquoi ? »

-« Parce qu'il est déjà midi vingt ! Je les appelle pour savoir où ils en sont exactement. Je ne voudrai pas qu'on arrive et qu'on ait le temps de rien avant la nuit ! »

-« Ok, merci Rick ! » lança Beckett avant de se tourner vers Alexis. « Bon ! Soyons efficaces… Tu as une idée de comment tout faire rentrer dans une seule et unique malle ? »

-« Ne t'en fais pas Maman, j'ai prévu l'outil indispensable pour préparer des vêtements volumineux aux voyages… » sourit Alexis avec un fin sourire.

-« A savoir ? »

-« L'aspirateur ! »

-« Tu te moques de moi ? »

-« Non et je vais te le prouver, » répondit Alexis en joignant le geste à la parole. « Ce sont des housses spéciales et, quand tu branches un aspirateur ici, ça te permet de faire disparaitre l'air qui fait que le vêtement est si volumineux et ainsi gagner toute la place nécessaire ! »

-« C'est génial ! » s'exclama Beckett n'en revenant pas. « Grâce à ton ingénieux système nous allons pouvoir tout ranger sans problème ! »

Et en effet, on moins d'un quart d'heure, toutes les précieuses étoffes avait pris place dans la malle. Juste avant de la fermer à clé, la future mariée y déposa soigneusement deux petits écrins de velours noirs.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Alexis curieuse.

-« L'alliance de ton père et mon cadeau pour lui à l'occasion de notre mariage… »

-« Vous avez repris la tradition du cadeau entre mariés ? C'est trop mignon ! »

-« Et aucun de nous ne sait ce que l'autre cache précieusement… » sourit Beckett en glissant la clé de la malle à sa chaine qui retenait la bague de sa mère. « Rick ! Quand les déménageurs reviendront, tu pourras leur dire que la dernière malle est prête ! »

-« D'accord ! Oh ! Et Sarah est de retour ! »

-« On arrive ! »

Beckett et Alexis rejoignirent donc Castle, Sarah, Jim et Martha dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps les déménageurs finissaient de charger le camion.

-« Vous êtes vraiment sûrs que vous souhaitez prendre la route sur l'heure du déjeuner ? » s'inquiéta Jim pour la énième fois.

-« Papa, nous t'avons déjà expliqué que c'est la meilleure heure pour prendre la route ! Une fois son repas avalé, Sarah fera sa sieste dans son siège-auto et ne verra pas les deux bonnes heures de route passer. »

-« Et puis, le fait d'arriver en milieu d'après-midi, nous permettra de nous installer tranquillement et d'aller faire les premières courses. Ensuite, il nous restera deux jours pour décorer la maison et préparer votre arrivée à tous ! »

-« Tu sais très bien Rick que nous nous ferions un honneur de vous aider, ne serait-ce que pour le sapin et les décorations de Noël… »

-« J'en suis parfaitement conscient Jim mais, comme nous avons fait le choix de ne pas décorer le loft du fait des travaux qui vont avoir lieu en notre absence… Kate et moi voulons le faire en famille… Juste nous quatre, avec les filles… »

-« Mais nous respecterons la tradition de Maman à savoir que nous avons demandé à chacune des personnes présentes à Noël de venir avec une décoration de chez lui pour faire un véritable sapin familiale… »

-« Merci ma Katie de faire perdurer les traditions instaurées par ta mère… » sourit Jim ému.

-« Au fait Papa, en plus de ta décoration, j'aimerai que tu apportes celle que Maman préférait… Comme ça elle sera un peu avec nous même si nous n'allons pas la visiter le matin de Noël… » fit Beckett la gorge nouée.

-« Elle est déjà prête ma Katie… »

-« Monsieur Castle ? » intervint l'un des déménageurs. « Le camion est chargé et nous sommes prêts à partir. »

-« Si vous permettrez, nous allons dire au revoir à notre famille puis nous installer dans la voiture pour vous suivre. »

-« Très bien Monsieur, nous vous attendons en bas. »

-« Un instant, » les retint Beckett. « Une fois sortis de la ville et des embouteillages, nous voudrions nous arrêter pour pique-niquer. Nous avons fait en sorte d'avoir suffisamment à manger pour vous deux également donc vous êtes les bienvenus. »

-« Très bien Madame, nous vous suivrons sans problème mais, étant donné que nous devons revenir sur New York ce soir après avoir déchargé, il ne faudrait pas que cet arrêt excèdent trente minutes… Cela vous convient-il ? »

-« Parfait alors à tout de suite. »

Les déménageurs disparurent aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient venus laissant à la famille le temps se dire au revoir.

-« Mère, par pitié, peux-tu me faire le plaisir de ne pas organiser de fête pendant les deux jours et demi où tu vas être seule au loft ? » implora Castle en regardant sa mère.

-« Je ne risque pas Richard puisque je rejoins Alex dès ce soir ! Les travaux de jonction de l'étage commencent demain à la première heure ! »

-« Tu embrasseras Père pour moi, d'accord ? Et je ne veux pas vous voir arriver à la maison avant le milieu d'après-midi au mieux ! Je l'ai trouvé plutôt fatigué l'autre jour… Prends bien soin de lui. »

-« Tant que tu prends soin de Kate et des filles, moi ça me va, » répondit Martha au tac-o-tac. « Et ne t'en fais pas pour ton père, je vais prendre bien soin de lui. Allez maintenant filez ! »

Après avoir dit au revoir à Gramps et Grand-Mère, la petite famille monta en voiture et ouvrit la voie devant le camion de déménagement. Près d'une heure passa et la faim se faisait sentir dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

-« Môman ? Quand arriver ? »

-« Pas tout de suite ma Princesse. On va s'arrêter pour manger puis tu vas faire ta sieste et, quand tu te réveilleras, nous serons arrivés, » expliqua Beckett en se tournant pour voir la fillette contentieusement sanglée dans son siège-auto.

-« Faim moi ! » bougonna Sarah en se tenant le ventre.

-« Ça ne devrait plus tarder jeune fille, » sourit Castle. « Les bouchons sont derrière nous et je cherche une aire sympa avec des jeux pour toi pour nous arrêter. »

-« Oh Rick, je crois me souvenir que, du côté de Jericho, il y a une zone de pique-nique aménagée pour les familles… Nous nous y rendions quand Maman… » commença Beckett avant de déglutir. « Quand Maman était toujours vivante… On devrait s'y arrêter. »

-« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Castle en posant une main réconfortante sur la cuisse de sa fiancée.

-« Certaine ! On adorait ce lieu et je suis persuadée que les filles y seront à leur aise. »

-« Très bien, alors guide-moi, » sourit l'écrivain avant de se mettre à suivre les indications de la jeune femme.

L'aire de pique-nique était vraiment faite pour les familles et Castle fut surpris de ne pas la connaitre.

-« C'est normal Rick, » sourit Beckett en installant le pique-nique sur la table et faisant signe aux déménageurs de les rejoindre. « Un jour j'ai demandé à Maman pourquoi il n'y avait jamais grand monde ici et elle m'a expliqué que cet endroit n'était marqué dans aucun guide et que les gens y venaient soit guidé par un connaisseur soit par hasard mais y revenait toujours ensuite. Elle disait que c'était un lieu magique, un air de vacances avant l'heure… »

-« Et elle avait parfaitement raison Kate. Messieurs, je vous demanderai de ne pas ébruiter ce lieu à vos collègues, s'il vous plait… Je ne voudrai pas le voir envahi de camions… »

-« C'est un lieu qui restera familiale Monsieur Castle, je peux vous l'assurer. C'est un genre de lieu privilégié qu'il faut préserver. Par contre, je le ferai découvrir à ma famille dès les beaux jours revenus. »

Le repas se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Sarah faisant quelques pitreries avant d'aller avec Alexis jouer sur l'aire de jeux. Une fois la fillette bien dégourdie, ils reprirent la route et Morphée vint l'envelopper de ses bras bienveillants. Pendant tout le reste du trajet, les trois adultes discutèrent des projets d'études de la rouquine.

-« Plus que quelques mètres et nous y sommes, » dit soudain Castle ce qui amena Beckett à regarder par la fenêtre.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Rick ! C'est superbe ! Je… Je… Wow ! » balbutia la jeune femme en ouvrant de grands yeux alors que Rick se garait. « Mais il y a combien de pièces ? »

-« Rien qu'à l'étage il y a dix chambres, chacune ayant une salle de bain privée, mais la plus belle reste celle de Papa et la tienne maintenant, » sourit Alexis en observant Beckett avec attention. « Et au rez-de-chaussée il y a un grand salon-salle à manger et un bureau, tous les deux équipés d'une cheminée, une grande et lumineuse cuisine, une arrière cuisine et une buanderie. »

-« Rien que ça ! Et vous avez une carte pour que je me repère ? » sourit Beckett en ne quittant pas la maison du regard.

-« Il y a aussi une salle de jeux… Celle que Papa avait aménagé pour moi quand j'étais petite fille. J'en connais une qui sera ravie de la découvrir ! »

-« Tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié hein Rick ? » sourit la jeune femme en se penchant pour embrasser doucement son fiancé. « Je t'aime… »

* * *

><p>Reviews et réponses à mes questions ?<p> 


	116. Une union retrouvée

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos réponses.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Attention :<strong>

Ce chapitre ne mérite pas la catégorie M cependant je tiens à préciser qu'il contient un passage explicite plus connu sous le nom de NC-17. Le contenu pourrait donc choquer les plus jeunes d'où la classification T.

Par avance merci de respecter cet avertissement si nécessaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 115 : Une union retrouvée<strong>

Pendant ce temps, dans un luxueux appartement de New York, Alexandre poussa la porte de chez lui pour être accueilli par une bonne odeur de cuisine et Martha aux fourneaux.

-« Bonsoir Alex ! Ta journée a été bonne ? » demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle l'entendit. « Oh… Je me suis permise de prendre mes aises et de faire comme chez moi… Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »

-« Bien sûr que non Martha ! Tu es ici chez toi, même si j'ai bien compris que tu n'étais pas encore prête… » répondit le médecin en forçant un sourire à franchir ses lèvres.

-« Alexandre, » réagit Martha au quart de tour en s'approchant du médecin pour prendre ses main dans les siennes. « Je t'aime et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer toutes ces années durant. Comme j'ai essayé de te l'expliquer il y a de cela quelques semaines, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de vivre avec toi mais… Je suis terrifiée… »

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur comme ça Martha ? Tu n'as pas confiance en nous ? Pourtant je me sens tellement plus fort avec toi… »

-« Je n'ai jamais été douée dans mes relations au quotidien avec les hommes… Le seul avec qui ça se passe bien c'est Richard… Et si le fait de vivre ensemble gâchait tout ? »

-« Et si le fait de vivre ensemble nous rendait encore plus fort ? Un peu comme notre fils et sa belle ? » tenta Alexandre. « N'oublie pas ce que Kate t'a dit… »

-« Je sais… » souffla Martha en penchant la tête avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de relever son regard pour le plonger dans celui du médecin. « Et si on prenait ces quelques jours comme un test ? Pour voir si tout se passe bien… »

-« Adjugé ! Je t'aime Martha ! » sourit Alexandre en embrassant doucement le rouquine avant de changer de sujet. « Et sinon, que nous as-tu préparé de bon ? »

Pendant plus de deux heures, le couple dina en discutant de leur vie et de leur famille avant de tout ranger. Puis Alexandre invita Martha à s'assoir avec lui dans le salon ce que la rouquine fit de suite en adoptant une position confortable dans les bras du médecin.

-« Tes bras m'ont manqué pendant toutes ces années… » souffla l'actrice en se blottissant un peu plus contre Alexandre.

-« C'est réciproque tu sais et je remercie chaque jour le ciel de t'avoir retrouvée… » répondit l'homme en faisant courir ses doigts le long de la colonne de sa compagne, envoyant des étincelles dans leurs corps.

-« Alexandre ? »

-« Oui Martha ? »

-« Merci… Merci de m'avoir pardonné, merci d'avoir accueilli notre fils et sa famille aussi chaleureusement… Merci pour tout… »

-« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Notre famille et toi me rendez heureux comme jamais ! » répondit l'homme en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de la rouquine.

-« Et ton retour dans ma vie m'a permis de me sentir à nouveau complète… » sourit Martha avant de déposer un tendre baiser dans le creux du cou du médecin. « Pourtant je n'avais pas conscience qu'il me manquait quelque chose avant de te retrouver… »

-« Je t'aime Martha. »

-« Moi aussi Alexandre, moi aussi… » répondit l'actrice en plongeant son regard dans celui du médecin avant de combler la distance entre eux et de déposer un baiser passionné sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

-« Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que nous sommes seuls le soir… »

-« Hum-humm… Et peut-être pourrions-nous en profiter… » proposa Martha mutine en glissant une de ses mains sous le chemise du médecin.

-« Je vois que tu sais toujours te montrer entreprenante, » sourit Alexandre en prenant le dessus et plaquant sa compagne contre le sofa. « Tu sais que, me sentant plutôt fatigué par cette reprise, j'ai décidé de repartir en congés deux jours plus tôt que prévu ? »

-« Ce qui veut dire que tu ne travailles ni demain ni vendredi ? » sourit Martha malicieuse avant de poursuivre, ayant vu son compagnon acquiescer. « Alors qui est le plus entreprenant de nous deux ? Car tu savais très bien que Richard et sa famille serait déjà partis et qu'ils ne nous attendraient pas avant samedi après-midi… »

La fin de la phrase de Martha se perdit dans un gémissement qu'Alexandre lui arracha en butinant son cou avec attention. La rouquine tourna légèrement la tête pour lui permettre un meilleur accès tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et partir à l'exploration de son dos. Le visage du médecin descendit vers la poitrine de sa compagne quand soudain il sentit cette dernière se tendre.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Martha ? » demanda Alexandre inquiet en se redressant légèrement.

-« Rien… Je… » tenta la rouquine en se redressant et soupirant, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Martha, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse… S'il te plait… » plaida le médecin en relevant tendrement le visage de l'actrice afin qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux. « Je t'en prie… »

-« Je… Je n'ai plus le même… Le même corps qu'il y a quarante ans… »

-« Et moi donc alors ? J'ai pris un peu de ventre et ma peau montre les effets de l'âge tout comme toi mais ce n'est pas ça qui changera le fait que je t'aime Martha ! »

-« Mais… »

-« Non ! Pas de mais Martha. Tu étais, tu es et tu resteras toujours la plus belle femme dans mon cœur mais je ne te forcerai à rien tant que tu ne te sens pas prête à franchir ce dernier cap pour refaire de nous deux un couple… » affirma l'homme avant de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la rouquine. « Je saurai patienter autant que nécessaire. »

-« Ton fils est bien comme toi ! » sourit Martha touchée. « Je t'aime et je veux vraiment refaire de nous deux un couple uni, comme auparavant… Viens, suis-moi. »

L'actrice se leva et tendit sa main à son compagnon qui la prit en entrelaçant ses doigts avec elle. Puis Martha le guida jusqu'à l'unique chambre de l'appartement en parsemant son visage de baisers de plus en plus passionnés à mesure que la chambre approchait… Alexandre guida sa compagne jusqu'au lit et l'invita à s'allonger avant d'entreprendre de lui retirer un à un ses vêtements, plaçant des caresses et des effleurements là où son instinct lui rappelait ses petites zones sensibles.

-« Alexandre ! » gémit Martha en s'arquant de plaisir. « Oh… Oh mon Dieu ! »

-« Ton corps est toujours aussi réceptif… »

-« Il n'y a que toi qui sais vraiment en jouer… » parvint à articuler la rouquine en s'attaquant aux vêtements de son amant.

D'un mouvement fluide, Martha reprit le dessus et le dévêtit prestement avant de savourer ses retrouvailles avec son torse. Là encore, des gémissements remplirent la pièce en provenance du médecin qui se laissa faire un moment. Quand il ne put plus en supporter d'avantage, Alexandre fit en sorte de reprendre le contrôle et, après s'être assuré que sa moitié était prête, il plongea en elle d'un mouvement fluide. Une chose en entrainant une autre, le couple retrouva les gestes qui les avaient unis plus de quarante ans auparavant… Cette amour mutuel grandit entre eux jusqu'à atteindre l'extase, laissant les deux amants épuisés mais heureux. Ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête de Martha reposant sur la poitrine d'Alexandre.

-« Je n'en reviens pas… C'était encore mieux que dans mon souvenir… » sourit la rouquine en dessinant des arabesques sur le torse de son amant. « Et je ne vois pas où se sont logés les kilos auxquels tu as fait allusion un peu plus tôt… »

-« Ils ont dû se cacher avec les modifications de ton corps, » sourit Alexandre.

-« Mes hanches sont plus rondes et… » commença Martha avant d'être coupée par le doigt de son amant sur ses lèvres.

-« Tu as porté et donné naissance à mon fils ! C'est normal Trésor ! »

Le silence se fit alors qu'ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se laissant gagner par une douce torpeur.

-« A ton avis, que font les enfants actuellement ? »

-« Les enfants ? » sourit le médecin. « A mon avis, ils font quelque chose c'est sûr même s'ils doivent être très loin de s'imaginer ce que nous venons de faire… »

-« Alexandre ! » s'exclama Martha en frappant doucement le torse de son amant. « Tu es pire que Richard ! »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	117. Découvertes

**Chapitre 116 : Découvertes**

-« Piouff ! » soupira Alexis en se laissant tomber dans le canapé du salon. « C'est ce que j'appelle une journée ! Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je suis complètement nase ! »

-« Heureusement que j'avais prévu plus au niveau du pique-nique parce qu'entre le déchargement et l'aménagement de la maison, on n'a pas eu une minute pour aller faire les courses… » sourit Castle en prenant place à côté de sa fille et attrapant sa fiancée qui passait à proximité pour la faire assoir sur ses genoux.

-« C'est vrai que ce fut épique mais je suis heureuse que nous ayons réussi à finir d'installer la chambre de Sarah et qu'elle y dorme paisiblement depuis une bonne heure maintenant… » ajouta Beckett en se blottissant contre l'écrivain.

-« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, moi je vais aller me coucher ! Je n'en peux plus ! Bonne nuit Papa, bonne nuit Maman, » fit Alexis avant d'embrasser ses parents.

-« Bonne nuit Pumpkin et fais de beaux rêves, » répondit l'écrivain en voyant sa fille aînée disparaître dans les escaliers.

Le silence s'installa doucement entre le couple qui savourait ses premiers instants de répit depuis leur arrivée.

-« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu m'aies fait apporter ton lit du garde-meuble ! » sourit Castle en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de sa compagne.

-« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas envie de dormir dans le lit que tu as peut-être utilisé avec d'autres femmes… » répondit Beckett en se mordant la lèvre, sachant bien qu'elle était irrationnelle.

-« Et que devrais-je dire moi à propos de ton lit ! Tu n'as pas non plus été une sainte avant de devenir ma fiancée… N'oublie pas que tu n'as jamais voulu me donner ton nombre… »

-« Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça Rick ! » répondit Beckett en roulant des yeux. « Et pour information, peu de temps après ma rupture avec Josh, j'ai changé mon lit. Et sache qu'il n'y a eu personne avant toi… »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda l'écrivain en caressant le ventre de la jeune femme.

-« Oui, vraiment Rick ! T'entendre me dire que tu m'aimais m'a fait réfléchir même si je n'étais toujours pas prête à verbaliser mes sentiments pour toi… »

-« Je t'aime Kate, » murmura Castle avant de capturer les lèvres de la jeune femme dans un tendre baiser leur arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement de plaisir.

-« Je n'en reviens toujours pas de cette maison ! » reprit Beckett après un long moment de silence. « Elle est immense mais, en même temps, tellement chaleureuse et accueillante… Qui en a fait la décoration exactement ? »

-« Au fur et à mesure des années, Mère mais surtout Alexis m'ont aidé à la façonner ainsi… La première fois que ma mère est venue, elle s'est offusquée car la décoration ressemblait à une garçonnière, pour reprendre ses mots… J'ai eu le droit à un véritable sermon sur les conséquences d'un tel environnement dans l'éducation d'une petite fille ! »

-« J'imagine très bien Martha dans ce rôle, » sourit Beckett. « En tout cas, le résultat est fantastique ! J'adore ! »

-« J'y ai apporté pas mal de petites modifications depuis que je t'ai rencontré et encore plus quand j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de toi… Je voulais que cette maison te plaise et que tu t'y sentes à l'aise… »

-« Tu es adorable ! » dit la jeune femme en se sentant fondre. « Je t'aime tellement… »

-« Viens, je vais te montre le reste de la maison plus en détails car on n'a pas vraiment pris le temps de la visiter mis à part les pièces à vivre, la chambre de Sarah et la salle de jeux. »

-« J'ai en effet pu voir l'ensemble des pièces du rez-de-chaussée à l'exception de ton bureau… D'ailleurs je serai curieuse de le découvrir… »

-« Alors viens, suis-moi, » sourit Castle en se levant et entrainant la jeune femme en direction de la pièce demandée. « C'est la seule pièce où je n'ai rien touché et où ni ma mère ni ma fille n'a réussi à mettre son grain de sel… »

-« Donc cette pièce c'est tout toi, c'est bien ça que tu veux dire ? »

-« En quelque sorte… » répondit l'écrivain mal à l'aise en poussant la porte de la pièce pour laisser passer la jeune femme.

La jeune femme fit deux pas avant de s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte, intimidé par ce lieu 100% Rick Castle.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est tellement toi, tellement masculin… » souffla Beckett n'osant pas pénétrer dans la pièce.

-« Tu sais, tu peux entrer… Ce n'est que mon bureau… »

-« Oui mais il est… » commença la jeune femme en cherchant ses mots. « J'ai l'impression de pénétrer dans ton intimité… Pourquoi ton bureau est-il si différent ici qu'au loft ? »

-« Parce qu'au loft, mon bureau est un lieu de vie pour toute la famille tandis qu'ici c'est vraiment mon monde. Et puis, au loft, le bureau mène à ma chambre donc c'est différent… Mais vas-y ! Entre ! Ça ne va pas te tuer, » sourit Castle en poussant la jeune femme dans la pièce.

Beckett avança timidement et observa avec attention ce qui l'entourait. Etant dans l'angle de la maison, le bureau était illuminé par deux grandes fenêtres dont l'une faisait face à la mer. Entre bois et cuir, entre les deux puits de lumière, se trouvait un magnifique bureau massif derrière lequel se dressaient deux bibliothèques pleines de livres et de dossiers. Un tableau mi-liège mi-ardoise remplaçait celui du loft donnant un cachet plus authentique encore à la pièce. Castle avait aménagé une table et quatre chaises face à la fenêtre se situant sur le côté de la maison avec, non loin, un bar. Le reste de la pièce comportait plusieurs vieux fauteuils en cuir autour d'une table basse.

-« Laisse-moi parier, » sourit Beckett en laissant courir ses doigts sur le fauteuil de cuir le plus proche d'elle. « Cette table là-bas c'est pour tes parties de poker et ici, c'est ta place préférée pour lire et te détendre… »

-« Comment tu… »

-« N'oublie pas que je suis flic, » sourit la jeune femme en venant se blottir dans les bras de Castle. Et puis c'est le seul fauteuil à côté duquel une lampe sur pied a été installée… Pour faciliter la lecture je pense… »

-« Tu penses très bien, » répondit fièrement l'écrivain en enlaçant sa fiancée avec tendresse.

-« Dis-moi, tous ces livres sont différents de ceux du loft ou bien tu as des doublons ? » demanda Beckett en désignant les deux murs recouverts du sol au plafond d'étagères elles-mêmes recouvertes de livres.

-« Les ouvrages les plus importants pour moi sont présents tant ici qu'au loft mais, à part ça, ils sont tous différents… J'ai aussi l'ensemble des livres que j'ai publié et mes manuscrits originaux ici aussi… »

-« Et à quoi te servent ces ficelles qui traversent le plafond ? Je les ai déjà remarqués à la maison… »

-« Je suis quelqu'un de… De papier. J'ai besoin d'imprimer, de visualiser, de manipuler mes idées sur le papier. Alors, au grand damne de Mère, je les pends à ces fils à l'aide de pinces à linge… »

-« J'aimerai bien voir ce que ça donne… » sourit Beckett en fermant les yeux. « L'odeur du cuir et des livres, du papier et de ton aftershave… »

-« J'aime découvrir cette facette romantique de ta personnalité… »

-« Dis-moi, tu voudras bien me prêter un fauteuil de ton bureau ? Je m'y sens déjà tellement bien… »

-« Quand tu veux ma Chérie, quand tu veux… » murmura Castle à l'oreille de la jeune femme. « Et si je te montrais notre chambre ? »

-« C'est vrai que tu as refusé que j'y pénètre ! Même pas pour t'aider à mettre notre lit en place ! Pourquoi tant de mystères d'ailleurs ? »

-« Parce que je pense que tu vas être surprise… Et je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour faire notre lit, une fois que ton meuble ait eu remplacé le mien. »

-« En parlant de lit, tu as fait quoi du tien ? »

-« J'avais demandé aux déménageurs de le déposer dans une association d'aide aux personnes dans le besoin mais notre chauffeur m'a avoué qu'il dormait avec sa femme sur un simple matelas par terre. Du coup, je lui ai dit de le garder et d'en faire bon usage. »

-« Tu as bien fait. Ils étaient charmants, » sourit Beckett avant de reprendre en voyant Castle froncer les sourcils. « Mais pas autant que mon écrivain de fiancé ! »

Arrivés devant la porte, l'écrivain l'ouvrit et s'effaça pour laisser passer la jeune femme qui se figea.

-« Comment… Comment as-tu su ? » demanda Beckett en regardant son fiancé, incrédule.

-« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai retrouvé chez toi et qu'on s'est replongée dans l'affaire de ta mère ? Le jour où on a trouvé ces quatre photos de l'allée où elle a été assassinée… » demanda Castle avant de poursuivre en la voyant acquiescer. « A un moment je me suis absenté pour aller au toilette et, en passant devant ta chambre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pousser un peu plus la porte déjà entrouverte… Je ne suis pas resté longtemps, je te le promets ! Mais j'ai eu le temps d'enregistrer ce que tu aimais et, quand tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles pendant trois mois, aménager ma chambre en mêlant ce que tu aimes avec ce que j'aime m'a permis de me sentir un peu mieux… »

-« C'est pour ça alors qu'Alexis m'a dit que ni elle ni Martha n'avaient plus eu le droit d'y pénétrer depuis mon accident ? »

-« Oui, » avoua l'écrivain. « Tu m'en veux ? »

-« Non, je t'aime encore plus si cela est encore possible… » répondit Beckett en l'embrassant passionnément. « Allez, viens, allons nous reposer car nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant l'arrivée de notre grande et belle famille. »

La jeune femme entraina son fiancé dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière eux.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	118. Mélanger les traditions

Terminé à 19h et posté à 20h, voici le nouveau chapitre tout frais, tout chaud !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 117 : Mélanger les traditions<strong>

Le lendemain matin fut consacré à un premier ravitaillement.

-« Je ne sais pas vous mais il fait sacrément froid ! » dit Beckett en se frottant les mains après avoir déposé les derniers sacs dans la cuisine. « Quand je pense qu'il va falloir recommencer au moins une fois avant l'arrivée de la smala ! »

-« C'est pour la bonne cause, » sourit Castle en volant un baiser à la jeune femme avant de s'accroupir devant Sarah pour lui retirer son manteau. « Alors Princesse, qu'as-tu envie de manger ce midi ? »

-« Pomme ! » sourit Sarah en faisant un grand sourire.

-« Tu auras avec grand plaisir une pomme en dessert mais avant il va falloir remplir ce petit ventre, » répondit l'écrivain en chatouillant doucement le bidon de la petite.

-« Maman ! Aide-moi ! » s'exclama la fillette en se précipitant derrière les jambes de sa mère qui commençait à ranger les courses.

-« Et si tu allais jouer dans la salle de jeux comme ça tu seras loin de Papa et de ses facéties, » conseilla Beckett avant de sourire en voyant les boucles brunes de Sarah disparaitre en direction de la pièce désignée.

Une fois la petite partie, le trio rangea puis prépara le repas avant de s'assoir tranquillement autour de la table pour déjeuner.

-« Bon, c'est quoi le programme de l'après-midi ? » demanda Alexis au bout de quelques minutes.

-« Eh bien, je me demandais quelles étaient les traditions Castle de Noël pour voir comment on pourrait mélanger nos deux traditions… Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

-« Maman tu as toujours de bonnes idées ! » sourit l'adolescente. « Alors, chez les Castle, nous avons pour habitude d'aller chercher un beau sapin puis de l'installer dans le salon avant de le décorer ensemble… Et sinon ? Quelle était la tradition chez les Beckett ? »

-« Eh bien, pendant que Papa allait chercher le sapin, Maman et moi passions aux fourneaux pour commencer à préparer les gâteaux de Noël et autres petits gâteaux secs… » expliqua Beckett les yeux pétillants de souvenirs heureux. « Ensuite on le décorait tous ensemble mais on laissait toujours de la place pour que chacune des personnes venant passer Noël avec nous puisse y mettre un peu de leurs sapins… Au fils des années, nous avons rassemblé une sacrée collection, hétéroclite mais à notre image… »

-« Et tu l'as toujours ? » demanda Castle curieux.

-« Lorsque j'ai emménagé seule, mon père a partagé notre boite de décorations de Noël en deux mais je n'ai jamais réussi à l'ouvrir… Pourtant, avant de partir, je l'ai glissée au milieu des affaires à emporter avec nous ici… Je me dis que c'est peut-être le meilleur moment de les ressortir maintenant que j'ai ma famille. Pour faire revivre la tradition de Maman… »

-« Et c'est une excellente idée Kate. Alexis et moi avons quelques décorations ici mais pas suffisamment pour faire l'ensemble des décorations du salon. Je pensais donc aller en acheter de nouvelles mais je trouve que nous devrions mélanger toutes celles que nous avons déjà. »

-« Celles aussi des Matthews Rick… Lorsque nous recherchions des souvenirs pour Sarah, je suis tombée sur une boite à chaussures remplie de décorations de Noël. Je l'ai donc glissé dans mon sac… »

-« Ça c'est ma femme ! » s'exclama Castle avec fierté.

-« Pas encore Rick ! Je n'ai qu'une seule bague à mon doigt pour le moment et toi, tu as un sapin à aller chercher ! »

-« A tes ordres Détective Beckett ! » sourit l'écrivain.

Le temps passa vite et, après avoir couché Sarah pour sa sieste, Castle partit en direction de la ville à la recherche du parfait sapin pour sa famille après avoir promis à Beckett qu'il serait d'une taille raisonnable. Ce que la jeune femme ne vit pas mais qu'Alexis remarqua tout de suite furent les doigts croisés de son père dans son dos.

-« Bon, je vais chercher les décorations de la maison pendant que tu prépares la cuisine ? » proposa Alexis avec un sourire.

-« Aucun problème ! En passant, peux-tu récupérer les boites qui se trouvent au bas de notre placard à ton père et moi ? Ce sont les décorations de Maman et celles des Matthews. »

-« Ok ! » s'exclama l'adolescente en disparaissant en haut des escaliers pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard en portant les trois boites en équilibre les unes au-dessus des autres. « Maman ! Aide-moi ! Ça tangue sévère là ! »

Beckett se précipita vers l'entrée et rattrapa in extremis la plus petite des boites.

-« Lex ! Tu aurais pu faire plusieurs tours au lieu de risquer que ça tombe ! » la réprimanda gentiment la jeune femme. « Il y a des choses précieuses là-dedans… »

-« Pardon Maman… Je pensais que ça irait mais visiblement c'était mal jugé… »

-« Allez, viens. N'en parlons plus. Allons déposer tout ça dans le salon. Ça attendra le retour de ton père. »

Une fois cette tâche effectuée, Beckett et Alexis s'installèrent dans la cuisine et, radio allumée, s'attaquèrent à la confection des petits gâteaux de Noël.

-« J'aime bien cette tradition, » sourit la rouquine un peu plus tard. « Johanna Beckett était vraiment une super Maman et tu tiens d'elle pour ça… »

-« Merci ma Grande, » parvint à articuler la jeune femme avec émotion.

-« Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te faire pleurer Maman… » dit Alexis en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. « Je dis juste que tu es une super Maman et que j'aurai aimé en avoir une comme toi… »

-« Et moi j'espère que mes enfants seront aussi merveilleux que la jeune fille que tu es devenue. »

-« Ils le seront puisqu'ils vous auront, Papa et toi, comme parents ! »

-« Alexis, pendant qu'on parle de ça, je voudrais te demander quelque chose… » fit Beckett avant de poursuivre voyant l'attention de la jeune fille portée sur elle. « Je sais que tu es déjà une jeune femme mais j'aimerai que tu sois présente dans la vie de tes frères et sœurs. Je… »

-« Rassure-toi Maman ! Je suis trop heureuse de voir la famille se renforcer et grandir pour n'être que spectatrice de ça ! Je ne serai sûrement pas toujours présente au quotidien mais je serai là, quoiqu'il arrive ! »

-« Tu es vraiment une superbe jeune femme tant intérieurement qu'extérieurement. Ton père a vraiment fait un superbe travail avec toi malgré sa mentalité d'un gamin de cinq ans dans un magasin de friandises ! »

-« Tu sais Maman, » sourit Alexis. « Même si j'ai beaucoup 'élevé' Papa, il a toujours su quand être sérieux, quand être le père dont j'avais besoin… Et puis, il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il t'a rencontré. Papa serait prêt à tout pour toi ! Mais, en parlant de friandises, je vais aller préparer les chaussettes pour la cheminée pendant que Sarah dort encore ! »

-« Les chaussettes ? » s'étonna Beckett.

-« Oui ! Chaque membre de la famille en a une chez nous ! D'ailleurs le fabriquant a dû sérieusement être content lorsque Papa a passé commande de toutes celles qui nous manquait ! » lança Alexis en disparaissant dans le bureau.

-« Dis-moi, combien exactement Rick en a-t-il commandé de chaussette ? » demanda Beckett une fois l'adolescente revenue avant un petit carton.

-« Eh bien, » sourit Alexis en réfléchissant. « Nous avions déjà celles de Papa, Grand-Mère et moi. Il a donc ajouté celles pour Sarah, Pops, Gramps et toi bien sûr mais aussi Victoria, Ryan, Jenny, Esposito et Lanie. Soit un total de neuf nouvelles chaussettes ! Et ne t'en fais pas ! Papa a prévu le stock de friandises ! »

-« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? » ironisa la jeune femme en roulant des yeux ! « Et que vas-tu mettre dedans ? »

-« Eh bien la tradition Castle veut qu'il y ait des pâtes de fruits, des rochers pralinés, des macarons, des bouchées aux noix, un assortiment de barres chocolatés miniatures et autres petites spécialités chocolatées ! »

-« Tu es consciente que certaines de ces friandises ne sont pas adaptée à Sarah ? »

-« C'est pour ça que la chaussette de Sarah sera spécialement faite pour elle, ne t'en fais pas Maman. Nous avons aussi prévu de faire des sachets de friandises équivalents aux nôtres pour les Montgomery. »

-« Décidément, ton père a vraiment pensé à tous pleins de détails… »

-« Quand il s'agit de Noël, toujours ! » sourit Alexis. « Bon et sinon, que veux-tu que nous fassions de notre côté ? »

-« La programme va être serré mais nous y sommes toujours parvenues avec Maman et puis, au pire, nous pourrons compter sur Rick ! Alors je propose de commencer par les biscuits aujourd'hui, ceux au gingembre et ceux chocolat/cannelle. Et, s'il nous reste un peu de temps, nous pourrons commencer à réaliser les orangettes. C'est simple et rapide. Et comme ça, demain, il ne nous restera que les truffes, les petits pains d'épices et surtout les sablés aux épices ! »

-« Pour les orangettes, je pense que Sarah va adorer les faire ! Mettre ses petits doigts dans le chocolat fondu ! Miam ! »

-« Elle ne mangera rien au diner si elle fait comme moi petite ! » dit Beckett en rigolant.

-« Ah oui ? Et tu faisais quoi exactement petite ? »

-« Une orangette de faite, un cuillère de chocolat, une orangette de faite, une cuillère de chocolat et ainsi de suite ! »

Les deux femmes en rigolaient encore en s'attaquant à la recette de la base commune aux deux recettes de biscuits sélectionnées. Ce sont les appels de Sarah au travers du baby-phone qui les tira de leur tâche plus d'une heure plus tard.

-« Je vais la chercher, » sourit Beckett en regardant l'heure. « Dis-moi, il fait quoi Rick ? Ça fait bientôt deux heures qu'il est parti ! »

-« Rassure-toi Maman, Papa est juste à la recherche du sapin de Noël parfait ! » ironisa Alexis en mettant une nouvelle fournée de biscuits au four. « Pendant que tu vas chercher Sarah, je vais préparer de quoi commencer à réaliser les orangettes. »

-« Merci ma grande ! »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	119. Le sapin

**Chapitre 118 : Le sapin**

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Sarah les avait rejointes quand Rick poussa enfin la porte de la maison. Il fut accueilli par des odeurs épicées et un doux fond de musique de Noël par-dessus laquelle retentissait des éclats de rire ! Un fin sourire aux lèvres, il fit signe au jeune homme qui avait gentiment accepté de l'aide à porter et à installer le sapin sur son pied, non loin de la cheminée. Après avoir l'avoir remercié et lui avoir glissé un trois billets de dix dollar, Castle le raccompagna à la porte.

-« Encore merci pour ton aide Steven. Ça va aller pour rentre chez toi ? Tu veux que je te ramène ? »

-« Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur. J'habite à cinq cents mètres. Bonne fin de journée et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année. »

-« A toi aussi Steven. »

Une fois le jeune parti, Castle se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour observer la scène qui se déroulait sur ses yeux. Debout sur une chaise, Sarah avait les mains, le visage et les cheveux couverts de chocolat mais restait très appliquée dans la confection des orangettes. Lorsqu'elle plongeait une lamelle d'orange confit dans le chocolat, le petit bout de sa langue dépassait de sa bouche et, après avoir posé l'orangette sur le plat prévu à cet effet, elle s'appliquait à reboucher le trou créé par ses petits doigts.

-« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu saches comment faire des fruits confits ! Tu m'apprendras un jour ? » demanda Alexis alors qu'elle rangeait avec précaution les premiers biscuits tout juste refroidis dans différents boites de fer.

-« Bien sûr ma Grande ! Mais tu verras, ce n'est pas bien compliqué à faire ! Il faut juste être patient, » répondit Beckett en plaçant une plaque d'orangettes dans le frigo afin que le chocolat se fige. « En tout cas, on a bien avancé et d'ici à une bonne demi-heure, je pense que nous aurons terminé le programme culinaire d'aujourd'hui ! Princesse, tu as été une super aide ! Très efficace ! Par contre, avant de faire le sapin, un passage par la case douche va être obligatoire ! »

-« 'vec Papa ? »

-« Si tu veux mais encore faut-il qu'il rentre ! » ironisa la jeune femme en roulant des yeux. « A ton avis, que peut-il bien faire ? »

-« Il est de retour avec le sapin ! » fit fièrement Castle en brandissant une chose pas plus grande que quarante ou cinquante centimètres.

-« Deux heures et demi pour ça ? » s'exclama Beckett. « Eh bien j'espère pour toi que la vendeuse était mignonne ! »

-« Kate ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! J'ai mis autant de temps parce que j'ai fait plusieurs marchants mais… Tous les beaux sapins avaient déjà été vendus… Je suis vraiment désolé… »

-« De toute manière, on n'a pas le choix mais je crois que je vais appeler Papa pour voir s'il ne peut pas nous ramener un arbre digne de ce nom depuis New York… »

-« Je comprends… Je suis vraiment désolé Kate mais je pensais vraiment en trouver un ici… Je ne pensais pas que revendeurs auraient déjà tous été dévalisés ! »

-« Bon, écoute, on ne va pas tergiverser là-dessus. Maintenant c'est fait, c'est fait alors on n'a plus le choix. Il faut faire avec. Je te propose de laisser le 'sapin' ici et d'aller donner un bain à Sarah pendant qu'Alexis et moi nous finissons la cuisine et commençons à ranger. »

-« On reviendra vous aider pour le rangement une fois que Princesse sera propre comme un sous neuf, » dit Castle en attrapant la fillette. « A tout de suite les filles ! »

-« A tout de suite vous deux, » répondit Alexis alors que Castle quittait la pièce sous le regard exaspéré de Beckett.

-« Maman fâché ? » fit la petite voix de Sarah.

-« Ne t'en fais pas ma Princesse. Maman est fâchée mais pas contre toi ni contre Alexis, c'est Papa qui a fait une bêtise… »

-« Oh… Fais bisou pa'don… »

-« C'est ce que je vais faire Princesse mais d'abord on va prendre un bon bain pour retirer tout ce chocolat dont tu t'es recouverte de la tête au pied presque ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Castle et Sarah réapparurent pour trouver Beckett et Alexis en train de ranger la cuisine. Sans un mot, l'écrivain assit la fillette sur une chaise et aida les deux femmes à tout ranger.

-« Et si on allait dans le salon un petit peu ? » proposa Beckett en soupirant. « Même s'il n'est pas ce qu'on espérait, nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce sapin comme ça, non ? »

-« C'est une bonne idée Maman. Tu viens Sarah ? » fit Alexis en tendant sa main à sa petite sœur.

-« Vi ! » sourit la fillette avant de se retourner vers Castle. « Bisou Maman Pa'don ! »

Malgré la colère qu'elle ressentait pour l'écrivain, Beckett ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'apparaître sur son visage devant le conseil de Sarah à son père qui s'empressa de la rejoindre pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-« Je suis désolé Kate… Je t'aime, » souffla l'écrivain en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de sa fiancée et déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Rick mais admets que nous ne pouvons pas recevoir tout le monde avec ce… Sapin ? »

-« Ne t'en fait pas ma Chérie, on va trouver une solution. Allez, viens, rejoignons les filles dans le salon. »

Le couple prit donc la direction du salon et trouva Alexis, Sarah dans ses bras, sur la pas de la porte de la pièce à regarder à l'intérieur les yeux ébahis.

-« Que se passent-ils ? » demanda Beckett intriguée en s'approchant pour découvrir un immense sapin de près de deux mètres de hauteur. « Rick ! »

-« Oui ? » répondit l'intéressé innocemment.

-« Tu te moques de moi là ? » déglutit la jeune femme en s'approchant de l'arbre qui trônait non loin de la cheminée.

-« Moi ? Jamais ! » sourit Castle fier de sa bêtise.

-« Richard Castle ! Dois-je encore te rappeler que c'est moi qui porte un Glock ? »

-« Mais ton très cher ami est enfermé à New York, dans le coffre-fort de mon bureau dans le loft. »

-« J'ai encore de quoi me défendre. N'oublie pas que j'ai des qualifications en close combat et en self-défense ! » répondit au tac-o-tac la jeune femme en attrapant l'oreille de l'écrivain qui s'était imprudemment approché.

-« Apple ! Apple ! » s'écria Castle en se pliant en deux de douleur.

Sarah jeta un coup d'œil à Alexis avant d'exploser d'un rire cristallin sous le spectacle que ses parents donnaient dans le salon. La rouquine ne tarda pas à se joindre à elle en pénétrant dans la pièce.

-« Parce que ça vous fait rire en plus ! » lança l'écrivain en essayant de trouver une position qui ne le faisait pas trop souffrir. « Apple Kate ! »

-« Avant que je ne te lâche, je voudrai que tu me fasses une promesse. Non, deux en fait. La première, tu ne me fais plus 'jamais' une frayeur comme celle-là, on est bien d'accord ? »

-« Oui ! Oui ! Mais c'est quoi la deuxième promesse que je puisse récupérer mon oreille ! »

-« C'est toi qui te charges d'appeler mon père pour lui dire que, tout compte fait, ce n'est pas la peine de venir avec un sapin ! Je te signale qu'il est déjà en train de chercher un moyen pour en faire venir un au moment où on parle ! »

-« Tu l'as déjà appelé ? » s'étonna Castle.

-« Tu venais à peine de monter avec Sarah que Maman attrapait son téléphone et appelait Gramps… » sourit Alexis en s'asseyant avec Sarah au près des trois boites de décorations. « Maintenant Sarah, voyons voir les trésors qu'ils renferment… »

-« Dis-moi Kate, si tu voulais bien libérer mon oreille, je pourrais peut-être appeler ton père… » répondit Castle en usant de son charme.

Beckett le libéra et sourit en le voyant se frotter l'oreille en se dirigeant vers le téléphone où il composa le numéro de mémoire.

_-« Beckett bonjour. »_

-« Jim, Rick à l'appareil. Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

_-« Absolument pas mon garçon. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »_

-« Eh bien voilà, » dit Castle alors que sa fiancée mettait le haut-parleur. « Il me semble que Kate vous a déjà appelé pour vous demander de voir pour apporter un sapin avec vous samedi mais… »

_-« Oui Rick ? »_

-« En fait, je… J'ai fait une blague à Kate et aux filles… J'avais fait installer le véritable sapin dans le salon mais ne lui ai présenté qu'une petite chose plus petite que Sarah… Et Kate n'a pas seulement marché, elle a couru… » expliqua l'écrivain mal à l'aise.

-« Dis-donc Rick ! N'oublie pas que je suis ceinture noire en close combat ! » menaça Beckett depuis sa position à côté des filles.

_-« Ça m'étonnait aussi que tu n'aies pas été capable de trouver un sapin, » fit Jim en rigolant. « Mais bon, je me suis dit que ma Katie devait vraiment être exigeante pour ne pas se satisfaire du sapin que tu lui avais trouvé. »_

-« Papa ! »

_-« Oh ! Ne t'offusque pas ma Katie, je te connais et je sais également que Rick serait capable de décrocher la lune pour toi. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas trop martyrisée d'ailleurs ? »_

-« Ne vous en faites pas Jim, mon oreille a une certaine habitude, tout comme mon nez selon les envies de votre fille, » sourit Castle en voyant Beckett rougir légèrement.

_-« Bon, sur ce, moi je vous laisse. J'ai encore des affaires à préparer pour samedi. Embrassez les filles pour moi et prenez soin de vous. »_

-« Promis Papa, elles t'embrassent et nous aussi. A samedi, » répondit la jeune femme.

_-« Et laisse le nez et les oreilles de Rick tranquille, » lança Jim avant de raccrocher._

Devant l'air dépité de Beckett, Castle et les filles explosèrent de rire puis l'écrivain rejoint sa petite famille.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	120. Décorations

**Chapitre 119 : Décorations**

-« Alors, et si on découvrait ce que contiennent ces trois jolis boites ? » proposa Castle en s'installant aux côtés de sa fiancée.

-« Mal Papa ? » demanda Sarah en s'approchant de lui pour s'assoir sur ses genoux et en regardant son oreille avec attention.

-« Non ma Princesse, » sourit l'écrivain avant de poursuivre en voyant le regard réprobateur de la fillette à sa mère. « Et ne t'en fait pas, je l'ai mérité car j'ai fait une mauvaise blague à Maman. »

-« Mais rouge… »

-« Ca va passer ! Allez, n'en veut pas à Maman ! Elle m'a juste puni… »

-« Punir 'vec o'eilles moi aussi ? » fit Sarah inquiète.

-« Bien sûr que non ma Chérie ! C'est une punition pour les grands ! »

-« Mais Lesis ? »

-« Alexis est bien trop sage pour être punie, » sourit Castle. « D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, ce serait bien que tu prennes un peu plus exemple sur les espiègleries de ta sœur et moi ! »

-« Ah non ! Deux ça suffit ! Laisse-moi au moins avoir un soutien ! » ironisa Beckett.

-« Mais je croyais que tu voulais un mimi-moi ? » demanda l'écrivain fier de lui. « Tu es consciente que, s'il s'agit vraiment de moi en miniature, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il soit comme moi ? »

-« Mais je pourrais commencer à le 'dresser' dès la naissance ! » sourit la jeune femme faisant rire les trois adultes de bon cœur.

-« Maman ? » appela Sarah n'ayant pas compris ce qui venait de se passer et continuant sur sa lancée ayant l'attention de sa mère. « Plus fâchée ? »

-« Non Princesse ! J'aime Papa très fort ! Tout comme toi et Alexis ! »

-« Bisou bobo Papa ? »

-« Bien sûr ! » sourit Beckett en se penchant pour déposer un très léger baiser sur le lobe de l'oreille de Castle qui en profita pour tourner la tête et lui voler un baiser passionné.

-« Papa ! Laisse Maman respirer un peu ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars ! Merci ! »

-« Alexis ! Tu n'es plus une gamine ! »

-« Non Papa mais tu en as une sur les genoux je te signale ! Ne regarde pas Sarah, c'est dégoutant ! Tu verras, tu comprendras un jour… »

-« Ah oui ? Tu trouves ça dégoutant toi ? Je croyais pourtant t'avoir surprise un jour avec Ashley sur un banc dans Central Park ! »

-« Tu as surpris MA fille en train de bécoter dans Central Park et tu ne m'as rien dit ? » s'étonna Castle.

-« Tiens, ce n'est plus 'notre' fille ? » sourit Beckett.

-« C'est pour ça que tu l'as aidé pour… Enfin pour la pilule et tout le reste ? »

-« Non, ça c'était avant. Alexis est une jeune fille merveilleuse avec une tête bien faite. Alors aie confiance en elle. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'aimerai découvrir ce qu'il y a dans la boite 'Castle' et dans celle des Matthews pour que nous nous attaquions enfin la décoration de ce magnifique arbre ! »

-« A tes ordres Détective de mon cœur ! On commence par laquelle ? »

-« Je propose celle de Sarah, qu'en penses-tu Princesse ? On découvre les décorations de ton Papa et de ta Maman ? » demanda Beckett en tendant à la fillette la petite boite à chaussures.

Sarah prit la boite entre ses mains et la posa sur ses genoux. Après avoir regardé ses parents, elle souleva le couvercle de la boite et en révéla le contenu très simple mais rempli d'amour.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est Princesse ? » demanda Castle en sortant une boule en polystyrène peinte en rouge et sur laquelle avait été joliment collée une photo.

-« Ça Maman et ça Papa mais p'us là… »

-« Ils ne sont plus là avec nous comme Rick et moi, » expliqua Beckett la gorge nouée. « Mais ils seront toujours là, dans ton petit cœur, et là, dans tes souvenirs. Rick et moi, on va tout faire pour que tu ne les oublies pas… »

-« Comme Maman toi ? »

-« Oui Princesse, comme ma Maman. Je vais te montrer quelque chose, » sourit la jeune femme en ouvrant la boite de sa famille et chercha une boule en plastique transparent dans laquelle se trouvait une photo de Johanna et une de Jim. « Ça c'est Pops quand il était jeune et là c'est Johanna, ma Maman… »

-« T'op belle ! Comme toi, » s'exclama Sarah en prenant la boule et en regardant les photos. « Toi faire aussi Lesis ? »

-« Oui mais je ne suis pas sûre que je l'ai encore… » soupira la jeune femme avec nostalgie. « Maman détestait ça parce que c'était fait maison et non acheté… »

-« En fait, j'ai tout conservé ici Alexis, dans cette boite, » sourit Castle en ouvrant la dernière et la plus grande boite.

Après avoir un peu cherché, il en sortit une petite caisse de bois visiblement peinte par un jeune enfant.

-« Oh ! Tu l'as gardé ? »

-« Je te l'ai dit Alexis, j'ai tout gardé depuis ton premier dessin jusqu'à tes cahiers d'école… » sourit l'écrivain en lui tendant la caisse. « Tiens, regarde toi-même. »

La jeune fille la posa sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit avec précaution pour découvrir les différentes confections de Noël qu'elle avait réalisé au fil des années de son enfance.

-« Je n'en reviens pas ! » s'exclama la rouquine quelques minutes plus tard en sortant du fin fond de la caisse un objet difficilement identifiable. « Tu as même gardé cette chose ? Je ne sais même plus ce que c'est ! »

-« Laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire : c'est une guirlande de pâtes peintes ! Et lorsque j'avais eu l'affront de te demander ce que c'était, tu m'avais dévisagée comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre, comme si je ne comprenais vraiment rien à rien, » expliqua Castle avec un sourire nostalgique.

Alexis se leva et s'approcha de son père pour lui faire un câlin que son père lui rendit avec ferveur. Sarah les regarda et quitta les genoux de Castle pour rejoindre ceux de sa Maman.

-« Lesis câlin Papa ? »

-« Oui Princesse, Alexis et Papa font un gros câlin. Parce qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup, comme toi et Papa. »

-« Et Maman et Lesis aussi ! »

-« Bien sûr ! Allez viens, il me semble avoir aperçu des guirlandes lumineuses dans la boite de Papa. Tu veux bien m'aider pour vérifier que toutes les petites lampes s'allument ? »

-« D'accord ! »

Pendant que Castle et Alexis découvraient le contenu de la caisse en faisant renaitre leurs souvenirs, les filles se mirent à la tâche. Beckett sortit et démêla la guirlande avant de l'étaler par terre puis elle la brancha et Sarah se mit en action, vérifiant que les petites lampes de couleur.

-« Là Maman ! Pas lumière ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain en relevant sa tête.

-« Quelle est la couleur de la lampe Princesse ? »

-« Rouge ! »

-« D'accord et il y en a d'autres qui ne fonctionnent pas ? »

-« Jaune et vert ! Deux vert, » précisa Sarah en montrant deux petits doigts. « Et fini ! »

-« D'accord. Tu as bien repéré quelles ampoules ne marchent pas ? Je peux débrancher la guirlande ? »

-« Vi ! »

Une fois les ampoules changées, Castle prit Beckett dans ses bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

-« Laisse-moi l'installer ainsi que les deux ou trois guirlandes qu'Alexis et moi avons sélectionné pour notre sapin. Je pense que c'est important que ce soit toi qui choisisse ce que tu souhaites mettre dans le sapin venant de ta famille… » dit l'écrivain avant de poursuivre en sentant la jeune femme se tendre. « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne serai pas loin… »

-« Merci. »

-« Always… »

Beckett se plongea alors dans sa boite et sélectionna différentes boules qui était chères à son cœur et, la voyant faire, Sarah sortit à son tour quelques boules de polystyrène décorées de sa boite à chaussures.

-« Tu as fait ta sélection ? Ce sont les décorations que tu veux voir dans le sapin ? »

-« Oh oui Maman ! »

-« Alors va les porter à Papa, » sourit Beckett.

A eux quatre, ils vinrent à bout de l'arbre en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pas pour le dire. Comme dans toutes les maisons, il y eut un peu de casse mais les trésors les plus chers à leurs cœurs à tous avaient échappés au massacre. Ils observaient avec fierté le sapin ainsi décoré depuis quelques minutes quand soudain Castle fronça les sourcils.

-« Il manque quelque chose… Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

-« Bah non, » répondit Alexis en regardant plus attentivement leur travail. « Si nous rajoutons quelque chose, il n'y aura plus de place pour les décorations de notre famille… »

-« Pourtant… » murmura l'écrivain avec un sourire. « Ça y est ! Je sais ! »

Il partit rapidement en direction de son bureau.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ? » demanda Beckett suspicieuse en le voyant revenir avec une caisse de bois blanche dans ses mains.

-« Ouvre et tu verras, » répondit Castle en lui présentant la boite.

Après avoir jeté un regard interrogatif, la jeune femme ouvrit le fermoir et souleva doucement le couvercle avant de se figer, la respiration saccadée et des larmes dévalant son visage.

-« Maman ? Pou'quoi pleurer ? » demanda Sarah inquiète. « Bobo ? »

-« Comment tu… »

-« Ton père. Il a pensé que ce serait un bel hommage mais si tu n'es… »

-« Non, c'est parfait ! C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas, » sourit Beckett au travers de ses larmes en prenant Sarah dans ses bras. « Viens voir Princesse et ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Approche Lex. »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« C'est l'étoile que ma Maman plaçait toujours au sommet de notre sapin quand j'étais petite. Tu veux bien la prendre Sarah pour qu'on la mettre au sommet du nôtre ? »

Sarah prit l'objet scintillant avec moult précaution entre ses mains et Beckett s'approcha du sapin pour soulever la fillette au plus haut afin qu'elle y dépose l'étoile. Puis Castle s'approcha et dissimula le fil qui reliait l'ampoule à l'intérieur du précieux objet à la prise et illumina l'ensemble avant de rejoindre ses femmes. Il prit sa fiancée contre lui alors qu'Alexis se faufilait sous son autre bras.

-« C'est magnifique, » souffla Beckett en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Castle. « Magnifique… »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	121. Entre sœurs

**Chapitre 120 : Entre sœurs**

La petite famille passa le reste de l'après-midi à jouer et finir de décorer le salon. Les chaussettes furent accrochées au manteau de la cheminée et de petites décorations furent éparpillées à droite et à gauche dans les pièces de la maison.

-« Maman ? »

-« Oui Princesse ? »

-« Pas d'coré bébé sapin ? »

-« Oh si on peut mais on va l'installer où à ton avis ? » demanda Beckett avec un sourire. « Tu as une petite idée ? »

-« Bah là ! » fit la fillette comme si c'était évident en pointant le grand arbre surmonté d'une étoile. « A côté de Maman Sapin ! »

-« Mais c'est une merveilleuse idée ça ! Allons lui trouver que quoi le parer de ses plus beaux atouts, » fit Alexis en prenant la petite par la main. « Par contre, moi je dis que c'est notre sapin, celui des enfants ! Pas de parents ! Qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Oh vi alors ! Pas app'ocher Maman ! Pas app'ocher Papa ! » fit le plus sérieusement du monde Sarah.

Les filles se mirent à la tâche avec entrain sous le regard du couple qui s'était blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé.

-« Elles sont belles nos filles, » sourit Castle en jouant à dessiner des arabesques sur le ventre de sa fiancée.

-« Tiens parce que ce sont nos filles là ? » répondit la jeune femme au tac-o-tac en tournant son visage vers lui. « Plus sérieusement, je suis heureuse de les voir aussi proche l'une de l'autre malgré leur différence d'âge. »

-« Alexis a toujours voulu des frères et sœurs. Aujourd'hui, avec Sarah, elle réalise un de ses rêves… »

La conversation dévia sur leur mariage et son organisation et Castle en profita pour taquiner sa promise en essayant de savoir quel type de robe elle porterait… Donc, pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient gentiment, les filles décorèrent leur petit sapin.

-« Tu es sûre que tu veux vraiment qu'on mette la guirlande de pâtes peintes dans le sapin ? Et pourquoi pas cette belle guirlande-là qui vient de ta famille ? »

-« Deux ! » sourit fièrement l'enfant en mettant ces deux trésors dans les mains d'Alexis avant d'insister en voyant le visage sceptique de sa grande sœur. « Allez ! Mettre ! »

-« Dis-moi, et si au lieu d'utiliser des décorations qu'on a déjà, on en faisait de nouvelles ? C'est notre sapin après tout, non ? »

-« Vrai ? Toi savoir faire ça ? » demanda Sarah émerveillée en désignant la guirlande de pâtes.

-« En pâtes non mais on peut en faire de superbes en papier ainsi que des figurines à suspendre, qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Oh oui ! Oui ! » fit Sarah en sautant sur place d'excitation. « Maintenant ? »

-« Et si tu allais jouer un petit moment dans la salle de jeux ? Moi je te rejoins avec tout le nécessaire, d'accord ? »

-« Faire vite, d'accord ? »

-« Promis Princesse ! Allez, file, » sourit Alexis en voyant la fillette disparaître en courant. « Papa, tu as toujours ce qu'on appelait ma 'malle aux trésors' ? »

-« Toujours au même endroit et normalement tu devrais trouver tout ce dont tu as besoin car je refaisais systématiquement le stock. Par contre, tu fais attention avec les ciseaux, le cutter et surtout la perforatrice ! »

-« Papa, je n'ai plus cinq ans ! Je sais que je dois faire attention ! Allez, soyez sage ! » lança Alexis avant de disparaître à son tour.

Elle réapparut dans la salle de jeux quelques minutes plus tard en trainant derrière elle une immense malle sur laquelle était inscrit 'TRESORS' et en tenant dans sa main une toile cirée.

-« Me voilà ! Et avec tout ce qu'il nous faut ! Tiens Sarah, tu veux bien mettre la nappe sur la table pendant que je vérifie qu'on a bien tout ce qu'il nous faut ! »

Sarah s'attela à sa tâche puis prit place sur une chaise, attendant patiemment qu'Alexis sorte le nécessaire.

-« Pour le sapin je te propose de faire une guirlande unique faite d'étoiles et de ronds, tu es d'accord ? »

-« Oh vi alors ! » sourit la fillette.

-« Bon, je m'occupe de faire les découpes avec la perforatrice et toi tu décores les pièces avec tes jolis dessins ? »

-« D'accord. Prendre jaune et ma'on ? »

-« Ça marche ! »

Les filles se mirent à la tâche avec application et, bientôt, il ne resta plus à Alexis qu'à monter la guirlande.

-« Pendant que je termine, que veux-tu faire Princesse ? »

-« Dessin ! Pour Maman et pour Papa ! »

-« En voilà une excellente idée ! Et que veux-tu faire ? »

-« Eléphant pour Maman et Papa pour Papa ! »

-« Un éléphant ? Mais c'est très compliqué tout ça ! Comment tu vas faire ? »

-« Toi aider moi ? » demanda doucement Sarah en faisant son petit air charmeur.

-« Je peux te trouver une image d'un éléphant mais c'est à toi de le faire puisque c'est un cadeau venant de toi, tu sais Princesse. »

-« D'accord ! » répondit joyeusement la fillette.

-« Et si tu commençais par dessiner Papa pendant que je vais te chercher une image d'éléphant. »

Sur ce, Sarah prit donc une feuille et un feutre bleu et commença à réfléchir le capuchon du feutre dans la bouche et les yeux au ciel. Il était évident qu'elle cherchait le meilleur moyen de décrire son nouveau Papa. Elle venait à peine de poser le feutre sur le papier quand Alexis revint. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, elles travaillèrent en silence et, au moment où la rouquine mettait la touche finale à leur guirlande, la fillette releva fièrement la tête.

-« A y est ! Fini ! »

-« Tu me montres ? »

-« Ça Papa, » expliqua Sarah en tendant un dessin du type Monsieur Patate bleu. « Beau hein ? Et fort ! Comme Papa ! »

-« Oh oui alors ! Et puis on le reconnait bien comme ça, » sourit Alexis en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rigoler. « Et ce beau dessin c'est l'éléphant pour Maman ? »

-« Vi ! » répondit la fillette fière d'elle en tendant une autre sorte de Monsieur Patate dessiné au feutre rose cette fois. « Contente Maman ? »

-« Oh je suis sûre qu'elle va être ravie ! Tu veux bien que j'écrive dans un petit coin de chacune des feuilles ce que c'est et la date ? »

-« Et Sarah aussi ! »

-« D'accord, je mets ton prénom aussi ! » sourit Alexis en joignant le geste à la parole. « Bon, et si on allait voir ce que donne notre guirlande sur notre sapin et donner ces merveilles à Papa et Maman ? »

-« Oh oui ! » s'exclama Sarah en descendant de sa chaise et en disparaissant en courant pour rejoindre le salon. « Maman ! Papa ! Lesis et moi tout fini ! »

-« C'est bien les filles, » sourit Beckett. « Bravo ! Vous allez donc pouvoir habiller votre bébé sapin ? »

-« Vi ! Viens Lesis ! Montrer Papa et Maman ! »

La rouquine pénétra alors dans le salon les mains pleines et se dirigea vers le petit arbre.

-« Tu viens m'aider Princesse ? » appela Alexis en souriant car la fillette se précipita vers elle.

Ensemble, les deux sœurs installèrent la guirlande autour de l'arbre avec application pendant que Castle prenait des photos pour immortaliser l'instant. Une fois le sapin terminé, Alexis tendit les dessins à la fillette.

-« Allez, va offrir tes cadeaux à Papa et à Maman. »

-« Vont aimer ? »

-« Bien sûr Princesse ! Puisque ça vient de là, » la rassura la rouquine en désignant le petit cœur de l'enfant. « Allez, file les leur offrir ! »

Sarah prit donc ses dessins des mains de sa grande sœur et s'approcha timidement de ses parents. Castle et Beckett s'assirent de manière à ce que la fillette puisse les rejoindre sans problème. Aidée de l'écrivain, elle s'assit entre eux deux et tendit à sa Maman le dessin rose.

-« Eléphant ! Pour toi ! »

-« Oh ! C'est magnifique Sarah ! Je vais le mettre sur mon bureau dès que j'aurai repris le travail ! Merci ma Princesse ! » fit Beckett en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

-« Vraiment Maman ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Je ne te mentirais pas. Il trouvera sa place sur mon bureau tout à côté des petites figurines d'éléphants dès que je reprendrai le travail en janvier. »

Après avoir fait un câlin à Beckett, Sarah se tourna vers Castle et lui tendit son deuxième dessin, celui en bleu.

-« C'est toi Papa ! » fit avec beaucoup d'assurance la fillette en désignant le personnage sur la feuille.

-« Rho dis donc ! Comme c'est beau ! » s'exclama Castle avec admiration et fierté avant de montrer son dessin à son compagne. « Tu as vu Kate comme c'est superbe ! Notre Princesse dessine super bien du haut de ses deux ans et quelques mois ! »

Beckett se contenta simplement de hocher la tête en faisant tout pour ne pas exploser de rire. En effet, les deux dessins se ressemblaient grandement même si l'un représentait un éléphant et l'autre le grand écrivain Richard Castle !

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	122. Au calme

**Chapitre 121 : Au calme**

Le lendemain matin, Beckett fut réveillée au son de la mer et des mouettes et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle commença à s'étirer doucement lorsqu'elle sentit les bras puissant de Castle encercler sa taille pour la plaquer contre lui. L'écrivain déposa un baiser sur son épaule dénudée.

-« Bonjour toi… »

-« Humm… Bonjour… » répondit la jeune femme en se blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras.

-« Bien dormi ? »

-« Mouais… J'ai eu quand même un petit peu froid cette nuit… »

-« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Castle en se redressant un peu.

-« Oui, visiblement, mon futur époux n'est pas encore au point. Il faudrait revoir l'option chauffage personnel quand même… » minauda Beckett avec un petit sourire.

-« Je te croyais une femme indépendante... »

-« Ça dépend pourquoi… Le chauffage est quelque chose de primordial, tu sais. »

-« Ah oui ? Et Josh, il avait l'option chauffage lui ? »

-« Non Rick, la seule personne de qui j'exige l'option chauffage intégré est mon futur mari. Sache également qu'avant toi je n'ai jamais été du genre à me pelotonner dans les bras de mon partenaire. J'étais plutôt du genre à ériger la muraille de Chine pour avoir la paix. »

-« Pourtant ça n'a pas été faute de t'avoir vu te blottir dans ses bras au poste… »

-« Toute la nuance est là Rick. Au poste, avec de bonnes couches de vêtements me protégeant. Mais si tu veux, je peux te montrer ce que signifie la muraille de Chine, » lâcha Beckett à présent bien réveillée et en faisant en sorte de sortir de ses bras.

-« Kate… »

-« Non Rick, » fit la jeune femme en faisant en sorte de lui faire face sans pour autant le toucher. « Il faut que tu comprennes qu'avec toi tout est nouveau et différent de tout ce que j'ai pu connaitre. Je t'aime et je n'ai pas peur d'être devant toi, nue et dans une position aussi vulnérable et abandonnée que le sommeil. »

-« Kate, je suis désolé, » fit timidement Castle en tendant doucement une main vers elle pour toucher une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux. « Je t'aime aussi mais j'ai encore un peu de mal à croire à ce bonheur que je vis depuis cette fameuse nuit où tu t'es réfugiée chez moi… »

-« Mais Rick, c'est pourtant bien vrai ! Je porte cette magnifique bague qui le prouve chaque jour et, dans huit jours, je serai ta femme. Tu sais à quel point le mariage est sacré pour moi. Ce n'est pas une décision prise à la légère, bien au contraire… »

Castle ne détachait pas son regard des yeux de Beckett qui pouvait y lire une certaine angoisse mais aussi une certaine détresse.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur comme ça ? »

-« Et si je me réveillais demain et que tout ça n'était un magnifique rêve ? Et si… »

Mais l'écrivain ne put pas aller plus loin car la jeune femme avait déposé l'un de ses fins doigts sur ses lèvres.

-« Ce n'est pas un rêve ou alors c'est une hallucination collective. Je t'aime Rick. De tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme ! »

Comprenant que les paroles ne suffiraient pas, Beckett prit une grande décision et se leva sous le regard plus que surpris de Castle.

-« Ne bouge pas, je reviens ! » dit-elle avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Elle revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard avec un plateau couvert de nourritures et un immense sourire.

-« Voilà, Alexis est prévenue et m'a promis de s'occuper de Sarah tout en s'attaquant à la confection des gâteaux de Noël restant. Maintenant c'est entre toi et moi, dans cette chambre, pour aussi longtemps que nous le souhaitons… Enfin pour aussi longtemps qu'il faudra au grand Richard Castle pour comprendre que je ne suis qu'à lui et que ce n'est pas un rêve… »

Beckett s'approcha du lit et déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit de Castle avant de reculer de trois pas.

-« Tu vois, même si nous avons fait le choix de ne pas se donner complètement l'un à l'autre avant le mariage, » commença Beckett en retirant le débardeur qui lui servait de haut de pyjama. « Je veux que tu comprennes, dans ta petite tête d'écrivain qu'il n'y a qu'un seul homme sur terre qui parvient à me mettre dans cet état. »

Elle défit la cordelette qui maintenait mon pantalon de pyjama sur ses hanches dévoilant ainsi complètement son corps au regard avide de Castle qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle improvisé.

-« Sache que je ne me suis jamais dévoilée ainsi, en pleine lumière, devant un homme. Sache que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi stimulée par le simple regard de mon partenaire sur mon corps, » murmura-t-elle en s'approchant doucement pour s'assoir à côté de lui. « Sache que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi pleinement femme rien qu'en imaginant tes mains sur mon corps. Sache que… »

Mais Beckett ne put aller plus loin car Castle avait fondu sur sa bouche pour un baiser passionné. Il plaqua le corps nu de sa fiancée sur lui et laissa ses mains voyager sur le dos et les fessiers offerts de la jeune femme. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois à bout de souffle et un frisson commun de plaisir les parcourut de la tête au pied.

-« Vous êtes un peu trop habillé à mon goût Monsieur Castle, » fit l'inspectrice mutine en s'écartant de l'écrivain.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime… »

-« Alors suis-moi, » sourit Beckett en attrapant sa main pour le tirer hors du lit et jusqu'à la salle de bain. « Et je confirme que tu es définitivement trop habillé ! »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Castle retira son pantalon de pyjama et rejoignit sa moitié sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. Il enfouit son nez dans le creux de son cou et inspira profondément.

-« Je ne rêve vraiment pas, hein ? » murmura-t-il avant d'aspirer doucement la fine peau sous ses lèvres.

-« Ce n'est pas un rêve mon Amour, » répondit Beckett en attrapant le gel douche de l'écrivain pour verser une dose dans ses mains. « Je t'aime et ce n'est pas un blague. C'est ce que mon cœur et mon âme ressentent pour toi… »

La jeune femme passa dans le dos de son homme et posa ses mains sur ses épaules qu'elle commença à masser doucement sous le jet d'eau chaude.

-« J'ai eu beau lutter contre mes sentiments de toutes mes forces, tu es quand même parvenu à ravir mon cœur… Tu es mon âme sœur, l'autre moitié de mon tout et je t'aime… » affirma doucement la jeune femme en s'efforçant de détendre un à un les muscles des épaules et du dos de Castle.

Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme qui fit rouler ses muscles nouvellement détendus. Beckett remonta tendrement ses mains vers la nuque de l'écrivain et attaqua un lent et savant massage de son crâne.

-« Et toi ? » parvint à articuler Castle. « Tu n'as pas de doutes ? Tu n'as pas peur ? »

-« Je suis terrorisée mais je fais tout pour les faire taire et n'écouter que mon cœur… »

-« Alors laisse-moi t'aider à mon tour à te détendre, » sourit l'écrivain en mettant une noisette de gel douche à la cerise dans ses mains et obligeant la brunette à lui tourner le dos.

Sans un mot de plus, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules musclées et les fit à son tour courir ses muscles fermes.

-« On va y arriver Kate… Et tu sais pourquoi ? » souffla Castle à l'oreille de sa fiancée avant de continuer en la voyant hocher négativement la tête. « Parce qu'ensemble on a toujours été plus fort ma Chérie. Je t'aime et je veux pouvoir te le dire et te le répéter chaque jour qu'il me reste à vivre… »

-« Et c'est ce qui se passera Rick. Always. »

-« Always, » répondit l'écrivain en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Rassurés, apaisés par leur échange tant verbal que tactile, le couple passa un long et agréable montant dans les bras l'un de l'autre à profiter du temps présent sous le jet d'eau chaude. Puis il s'habilla et partagea le petit déjeuner monté une bonne heure plus tôt par la jeune femme avant de finalement se décider à rejoindre leurs filles au rez-de-chaussée.

-« Bonjour mes Chéries ! Bien dormi ? » fit Castle en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

-« Papa ! Maman ! » s'exclama Sarah en redressant sa tête de sa tâche et barbouillée de chocolat comme la veille.

-« Bonjour Princesse ! Alors les orangettes avancent bien ? »

-« Moi fini ! » sourit la fillette en posant la dernière orangette sur le plat déjà plein.

-« Bravo ! » dit Becket en s'approchant, fière de la petite. « Si tu veux, comme tu as été une petite fille vraiment sage, tu peux te régaler avec le reste du chocolat dans le saladier. »

-« Vrai ? » s'exclama Sarah en ouvrant de grands yeux émerveillés.

-« Bien sûr ! » fit la jeune femme en faisant courir son doigt le long de la paroi pour prélever du chocolat.

Au moment où Beckett mettait son doigt dans sa bouche et avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir, Sarah plongea la tête la première dans le saladier pour lécher le chocolat. Tel un chat, elle lapa un moment avant d'en ressortir couverte de chocolat avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-« Miam ! » affirma la fillette en se léchant les babines faisant exploser de rire les trois adultes présents.

-« Mon Dieu ! La fille est pire que la mère ! » sourit Alexis en repensant à la confession de sa mère la veille.

Heureux du tableau devant lui, Castle s'approcha de sa petite.

-« Interdiction de toucher Papa ou les murs ou quoi que ce soit tant que je ne t'ai pas shampooiné du sommet de la tête au bout de tes pieds, d'accord ? »

-« D'accord. »

-« On revient dans qu'on a fini de gratter le cochon, » annonça l'écrivain en prenant Sarah dans ses bras et disparaissant dans les escaliers.

-« Alors, ça va mieux vous deux ? » demanda Alexis inquiète.

-« Oui. On avait juste besoin de se retrouver ensemble, juste tous les deux, et de se rassurer mutuellement. Merci de nous avoir permis d'avoir ces quelques heures en tête à tête, » sourit Beckett en prenant son aînée dans ses bras. « Bon et alors, tu en es où dans la confection des gâteaux ? »

Les filles reprirent leurs tâches en cuisine vite rejointe par le reste de leur famille et, tous les quatre passèrent la journée à confectionner tout ce que Beckett avait programmé.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	123. Préparer le débarquement

**Chapitre 122 : Préparer le débarquement**

Le samedi matin arriva beaucoup plus vite que prévu et c'était le branle-bas de combat dans la maison. Les gâteaux étaient terminés mais ils avaient encore toutes les chambres à préparer.

-« Bon Rick ! Une fois pour toutes, comment on organise les chambres ? » soupira Beckett alors que la conversation tournait en rond depuis quelques minutes déjà. « Je te rappelle qu'on a encore les courses à faire ! »

-« Bon alors… On va mettre Espo et Lanie dans une chambre, Jenny et Ryan dans une autre et enfin Mère et Père dans une troisième. Jim et Gates auront chacun leur chambre de même qu'Evelyn. Par contre, ses filles devront partager une chambre tout comme Sarah et Alexis la nuit avant notre mariage… »

-« Pourquoi donc ? »

-« Parce que la personne qui va nous unir a demandé si elle pouvait arriver le vendredi pour pouvoir discuter avec nous et aussi se reposer pour être en forme pour notre grand jour, » sourit Castle en prenant sa fiancée dans ses bras.

-« Et quand me diras-tu enfin qui va nous marier ? » demanda Beckett en boudant légèrement.

-« Je veux que ce soit une surprise mais je peux t'assurer une chose : ce sera une bonne surprise pour toi… » répondit l'écrivain en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-« Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on a pas moins de huit lits à faire alors les bisous et autres activités de ce genre devront attendre, » lâcha Alexis avant de se tourner vers Sarah. « Allez, viens Princesse ! On a des choses à faire nous ! »

-« Bon, on te fait une promesse Pumpkin. Quoiqu'il arrive, on essayera de faire en sorte de ne pas défaire les lits un à un après que tu les aies fait ! Juré ! »

-« Papa ! Vous avez une chambre à vous ! Laissez les autres dormir en paix, sans risque de cauchemars ! Merci ! »

-« Alexis Castle ! »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Maman ! » fit Alexis en prenant rapidement Sarah dans ses bras pour s'enfuir en courant en direction de l'étage.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Beckett s'élança à sa poursuite rapidement suivie par Castle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage, ils trouvèrent le palier vide mais entendirent des pas précipités sur leur gauche. Après avoir échangé un sourire de connivence, le couple prit le plus silencieusement possible la direction de leurs chambres. L'écrivain ayant fait comprendre à l'inspectrice qu'il connaissait toutes les cachettes de leur aînée, il prit la tête de leur expédition punitive. Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de l'adolescente, Castle fit comprendre à Beckett à l'aide de signes que, selon lui, les filles se cachaient sous le lit. La jeune femme eut alors une idée et intima à son compagnon de revenir vers elle puis elle grimpa sur son dos et fit en sorte de monter ses jambes le plus haut possible pour que les filles, si elles les observaient depuis le dessous du lit, ne puissent pas les voir.

-« Va voir dans la chambre de Sarah, » chuchota l'écrivain suffisamment fort pour être entendu. « Moi je m'occupe de celle d'Alexis. »

Sur ce, il pénétra dans ladite pièce et en fit le tour avant de s'assoir sur le lit en poussant un profond soupir. Une fois sûr que Kate était en position pour les sortir de leur cachette d'un unique moment fluide, Castle se leva et fit mine de quitter la chambre en poussant un profond soupir. C'est alors que la jeune femme se saisit avec force des chevilles d'Alexis et la tira à elle.

-« Aah ! » cria la rouquine en tentant de s'accrocher au pied du lit à sa portée. « Sarah ! Aide-moi ! »

C'est alors que la frimousse de la fillette apparut de dessous le lit et elle tendit ses mains pour attraper celle de sa grande sœur mais, dans son ample mouvement, Beckett les sortit toutes les deux de dessous le lit.

-« Aah ! Papa ! Au secou's ! Aider moi ! »

-« Ah parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais t'aider ? » demanda Castle en pénétrant à nouveau. « Alors que tu aides Alexis ? »

Pendant que Beckett chatouillait la rouquine, l'écrivain s'attaqua à la petite fille mais l'adolescente réussit à attraper un coussin qui était tombé du lit et frappait sa mère en se contorsionnant pour tenter de fuir ses mains habiles.

-« Ah parce que tu le prends comme ça Jeune Fille ? » questionna l'inspectrice en dévisageant Alexis entre deux coups. « Très bien ! A la guerre comme à la guerre ! »

Ni une ni deux, Beckett attrapa à son tour un oreiller et un véritable combat s'en suivit pendant de longues minutes les laissant tous les quatre allongés sur le parquet de la chambre, essoufflés mais heureux.

-« Vous êtes chiés ! Maintenant, en plus des sept chambres à préparer et des huits lits à faire, je dois en plus ranger ma chambre et refaire mon lit ! »

-« Pauvre Petite Chérie, » ironisa Castle en se levant. « Tu viens Princesse ? On va s'occuper de la chambre de Grand-Mère et Pops ? »

-« Ouais ! C'est ça ! Fuyez et laissez-moi me débrouiller seule ! » fit Alexis de manière dramatique.

-« Toi, tu passes trop de temps avec ta grand-mère ! » lança l'écrivain en riant. « Il va falloir veiller à ce que Sarah ne subisse pas autant ses influences… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas ma Grande, je vais t'aider à ranger ta chambre et ensuite on file préparer celle de Papa, d'accord ? » demanda Beckett en prenant la jeune fille par l'épaule. « Et si on se débrouille bien, on peut même finir avant Papa ! »

-« Alors que la compétition commence ! » fit Alexis en se levant. « Papa, c'est Maman et moi contre Sarah et toi ! »

-« Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste ! Vous êtes deux adultes alors que moi… »

-« On a la chambre d'Alexis à remettre en état donc c'est notre pénalité ! » justifia Beckett. « Alors arrête de râler et au travail ! »

Pendant près d'une heure et demie, la petite famille s'activa à rendre chacune des chambres accueillantes pour leurs invités avant de se retrouver dans la cuisine.

-« Bon maintenant que les chambres sont prêtes, comment on s'organise pour les courses ? Parce que c'est un sacré ravitaillement qu'il nous faut si on veut éviter d'avoir à y retourner avant Noël… »

-« Ce qui nous fait quinze bouche à nourrir pendant dix jours au minimum… »

-« Heureusement que Maman est organisée ! Elle a prévu chaque repas des dix prochains jours et les a affichés sur le frigo ! »

-« Ma future épouse est vraiment quelqu'un de géniale ! Bon, de quoi allons-nous avoir besoin ? »

-« Eh bien j'ai également dressée la liste de tout ce dont nous avons besoin avec les quantités nécessaires pour optimiser et avoir le moins de gaspillage possible. »

-« Alors c'est parti ! »

Une fois arrivés au magasin, chacun des trois adultes prit un cadi avant de se répartir la liste de course en fonction des rayons.

-« On commence par le non périssable et ensuite, si on a besoin, on retournera chercher des charriots pour le frais… » soupira Beckett découragée avant même d'avoir commencé.

-« Allez courage ! On se retrouve dans une demi-heure à la caisse ? » proposa Castle.

-« Ok, ça marche ! Allez, viens Princesse, » dit la jeune femme en prenant la fillette pour l'installer dans le cadi. « A tout à l'heure. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque Beckett se présenta dans la zone des caisses, elle trouva Castle en grande conversation avec la petite jeune femme de la caisse. Il était clair pour la fine fleur de la police New Yorkaise que cette dernière minaudait allègrement en remettant régulièrement ses avantageux atouts en avant.

-« Viens ma Princesse, on va dire à Papa qu'on a terminé, » sourit Beckett en donnant le change mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

-« Et sinon, bientôt un nouveau livre, » demanda la rouquine en faisant bouffer ses cheveux avantageusement. « Non parce que j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir me faire signer la poitrine… J'ai l'âge maintenant. »

-« Je suis désolé, Penny, » fit Castle en déchiffrant le nom inscrit sur le badge de la caissière.

-« Oh ! Vous connaissez mon nom ? »

-« Euh… Il est écrit sur votre badge… »

-« Ah, oui… Oups ! » fit la jeune femme en cachant sa bouche avec sa main manucurée.

-« Donc, comme je vous le disais Penny, je ne fais plus ce genre de chose. »

-« Oh… Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez rousse ? Vous savez que je me suis teint les cheveux après avoir vu votre mère et votre fille… C'est joli hein ? »

-« Hey Rick, » fit Beckett en arrivant à ses côtés et lui déposant un baiser à la commissure des lèvres histoire de marquer son territoire. « Sarah et moi avons terminé. Il ne reste plus qu'Alexis. »

Alors que l'écrivain glissait son bras autour de sa taille, la jeune femme lui lança un regard noir avant de faire de même avec cette Penny.

-« Oh mais je vois que vous avez une nouvelle pouffe… C'est donc pour ça que vous ne signez plus les poitrines ? Ne vous en faites pas, moi je ne suis pas du tout jalouse ! Mais je me pose juste une petite question… Après la blondasse la dernière fois et maintenant une brune… Ce sera mon tour quand ? La prochaine fois ? »

-« Maman ? Quoi pouffe ? » demanda innocemment Sarah en regardant ses parents.

Castle sentit tout de suite sa fiancée se tendre dans ses bras et sa respiration se saccader. Elle sortit d'ailleurs brusquement de son étreinte et leur lança un regard assassin.

-« Eh bien écoute ! Pourquoi pas maintenant pendant que vous y êtes ! Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Vas-y ! Amuse-toi ! Moi je rentre à la maison avec Sarah ! Et à pied, comme ça tu auras tout le temps que tu veux pour faire tes galipettes avec cette… Cette chose ! » explosa Beckett avant de se tourner vers Sarah. « Viens Princesse, Papa a visiblement mieux à faire ! »

Sur ce, sa fille sur la hanche, la jeune femme sortit en trombe du magasin et prit la direction de la plage. Sarah ne comprenait rien à se qui venait de se passer aussi ne dit-elle rien, inquiète. Alexis, qui avait entendu l'éclat de voix de Beckett et avait été témoin de sa sortie fracassante, se précipita vers son père.

-« Papa, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Maman était dans cet état ? »

-« Rho ! Tu aurais pu me dire mon Chou que t'étais là avec ta femme ! Mais bon, visiblement, elle ne va pas le rester longtemps alors je te laisse mon numéro, » fit la caissière en se levant pour glisser un bout de papier dans la poche de l'écrivain.

-« Lex, tu peux t'occuper de payer les courses ? Voici ma carte et les clés de la voiture. On se retrouve à la maison ! » lança Castle avant de partir en jetant le papier par terre de fureur. « Moi j'ai des pots cassés à réparer à cause d'une certaine personne ! »

Une fois son père disparu, Alexis se tourna vers la caissière avec un regard noir.

-« Faites appeler le directeur, » fit froidement la jeune fille.

-« Je suis là Mademoiselle. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le comportement inqualifiable de ma caissière, je… »

-« Maintenant le mal est fait et on n'y peut plus grand-chose, » le coupa Alexis toujours aussi froide. « Par contre, j'aimerai pouvoir payer mes commissions et recevoir de l'aide afin de charger la voiture. Mais je refuse que cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond s'occupe de moi ! »

-« Bien sûr Mademoiselle. Penny, vous allez me faire le plaisir de prendre une pause. Le geste commercial envers la famille Castle sera retenu sur votre salaire. Et demandez à Matt et à Damon de venir pour aider. »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	124. Tempête au paradis

Certaines personnes me disent que la réaction de Kate est excessive cependant les peurs irrationnelles et jamais formulées peuvent conduire à des réactions violentes de ce genre pour des faits mineurs...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 123 : Tempête au paradis<strong>

Beckett avait traversé la ville avec sa fille dans les bras le plus rapidement possible sans que cela n'attire trop l'attention des habitants et, une fois sur la plage, elle se mit à courir en direction de la maison. Consciente que Sarah était toujours dans ses bras, elle luttait contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et serrait la fillette fort contre son cœur.

-« Maman ? Fâché Papa ? »

-« Ne t'en fais pas Sarah, » répondit Beckett en faisant tout pour maitriser sa voix. « Maman a juste besoin d'espace… »

-« Pou'quoi pleu'er ? Pouffe méchant ? »

-« Sarah, » fit la jeune femme en déposant l'enfant sur le sable et en se mettant à sa hauteur. « Pouffe est un très vilain mot et je ne veux plus jamais l'entendre dans ta bouche, d'accord ? »

-« D'accord Maman. Méchante dame ? »

-« Elle n'a en effet pas été très gentille vis-à-vis de moi, » répondit Beckett en déglutissant pour ravaler ses larmes.

-« Mais pou'quoi fâchée Papa alors ? »

-« Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes Princesse, » répondit tant bien que mal la jeune femme en papillonnant des yeux pour maintenir ses larmes. « Allez viens, rentrons à la maison, nous ne devrions plus en être très loin maintenant. »

-« D'accord, » acquiesça Sarah en glissant sa petite main dans celle de sa Maman. « Et Papa ? Et Lesis ? »

-« On les retrouvera à la maison, ne t'en fais pas. »

-« Et Papa et toi 'éparer avec bisous ? » s'inquiéta la fillette.

-« On verra, » répondit assez sèchement Beckett encore trop en colère.

-« Alors p'us ma'iage ? Et moi pa'tir ? » se mit à pleurer Sarah en s'arrêtant net de marcher.

-« Mais pourquoi tu dis ça Princesse ? Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne vas pas partir ! »

-« Papa parler Grand-Mère… Juge vouloir moi pa'tir… » hoqueta la fillette. « Moi pas vouloir ! Pas vouloir ! Pas fâchée Papa… Te plait… »

-« Sarah, écoute-moi bien ma Chérie. Quoi qu'il arrive entre Papa et moi, tu es et tu resteras notre fille ! Et si le juge décide de te retirer à nous, sache que nous nous battrons jusqu'à obtenir gain de cause ! Tu es notre fille et nous t'aimons ! N'oublie jamais ça ! D'accord ? » expliqua Beckett avant d'ajouter rapidement en voyant Castle arriver en courant. « Maintenant cours jusqu'à la maison et joue un peu dans le jardin avec les jouets qui sont dans l'abri. »

-« Vi Maman ! Je t'aime ! Et câlin Papa, d'accord ? »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime. Et pour Papa, on verra ma Princesse, on verra… Allez, file ! » pressa la jeune femme en voyant son fiancée se rapprocher dangereusement.

Alors que Sarah disparaissait dans la propriété, Beckett se dirigea vers la mer ne souhaitant pas que la fillette assiste à une autre dispute en elle et son père.

-« Kate ! Kate ! Mais attends-moi bon sang ! »

-« Parle moins fort veux-tu ! Sarah est suffisamment perturbée comme ça ! »

-« Et à qui la faute Kate ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Madame te fais du rentre dedans et toi, qu'est-ce que tu trouves à dire ? Rien ! Rien de rien ! »

-« Mais que voulais-tu que je lui dise bon sang ? »

-« Au rien ! Peut-être que tu étais fiancé, par exemple ! »

-« Et alors ça se serait retrouvé dès demain matin à la une de tous les tabloïd ! Un peu comme l'article sur Sarah qui nous a tellement mis en danger ! C'est ce que tu veux ? »

-« Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Et tu le sais très bien puisqu'on en a déjà parlé ! Mais je veux ne pas avoir à craindre que mon fiancé, mon futur mari, ne succombe à la tentation de jeunes pétasses hystériques ! »

-« Et qui t'as dit que je succombais ? Ça fait deux ans ! Deux ans Kate que je n'ai pas regardé d'autre femme que toi ! Toi et uniquement toi ! »

-« Alors maintenant que tu sais que tu m'as, tu peux te lâcher, c'est bien ça ? »

-« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête ? Il n'y a et il n'y aura que toi ! Tu as ravi mon cœur ! J'en ai rien à faire des autres femmes ! Tu es la seule sur cette planète à réussir à troubler ! Et ce n'est pas cette femme vulgaire et trop maquillée qui allait me faire changer d'avis ! »

-« Ah tu vois, tu l'as regardée ! Et donc si elle avait été mieux habillée et moins maquillée, ça aurait été tip-top ! »

-« Kate, je suis un homme bon sang ! J'ai des yeux ! Mais ce n'est pas parce que je regarde que j'apprécie ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je me bande les yeux dès que je passe la porte de la maison ? »

-« En tout cas, pour quelqu'un qui ne regarde plus aucune femme depuis deux ans, tu ne t'es pas gêné avec cette… Cette blondasse des assurances ! Ses lèvres étaient bonnes au moins ? »

-« Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise Kate que, si je l'ai embrassée, c'était pour te permettre de sortir sans être vu de sa chambre où, dois-je te le rappeler, tu fouillais illégalement ! »

-« Et pour ça il fallait forcément que tu l'embrasses ? Etait-ce au moins aussi bon que lorsque tu m'as embrassée pour détourner ce garde ? »

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait peur comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse au point que tu n'as même plus confiance en moi ? » demanda Castle blessé.

-« Je ne veux pas avoir à trembler à chaque fois que tu partiras en promotion ! Je ne veux pas risquer de te voir rentrer à la maison pour me dire que tu as trouvé mieux ailleurs… »

-« Mais qui te dis que je j'ai envie de trouver mieux ! J'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu à la maison ! Toi et nos enfants ! »

-« C'est ce que tu dis pour le moment… » souffla Beckett découragée et triste.

-« Tu veux savoir ce que cette inspectrice m'a dit avant de partir ? Non ? Et bien je vais te le dire quand même ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne volait pas ce qui appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre ! Mon cœur t'appartient Kate et ce depuis le premier jour ! »

-« Depuis le premier jour ? Pourtant tu ne t'es pas gêné non plus avec une certaine actrice qui voulait un rôle... Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui ! Ellie Monroe ! C'est toi qui a fait passer toutes les auditions dis-moi ? » lâcha la jeune femme dévorée par la jalousie et l'angoisse avant de retourner vers la maison.

-« Trouver mieux, ça c'est mission impossible crois-moi ! J'ai déjà failli te perdre et je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça ! Par contre, trouver moins têtue, ça, ça ne serait pas trop difficile ! Bon sang Kate ! Je t'aime ! » cria-t-il à l'intention de la jeune femme qui continuait à avancer sans se retourner.

Blessé et ne sachant pas quoi faire pour apaiser les craintes irrationnelles de la jeune femme, Castle soupira un bon coup et fit face à l'immensité de la mer. Il s'avança et s'assit à la lisière de l'eau, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il resta là pendant plus d'une heure à observer la nature tout en réfléchissant. Il sursauta quand il sentit un plaid se poser sur ses épaules. Le cœur plein d'espoir, il se tourna vers la personne qui lui avait apporté de quoi se réchauffer et ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu en découvrant sa fille.

-« Ça va Papa ? » demanda Alexis inquiète.

-« Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la rassurer… Pour lui faire entendre et comprendre que les autres femmes ne m'intéressent pas… »

-« Oh Papa… Tu sais ce qui est le plus tragique dans cette histoire ? C'est que Maman est dans le même état que toi… Elle a donné le change devant Sarah aussi longtemps qu'elle a pu avant d'aller s'enfermer dans votre chambre pour pleurer… »

-« Elle n'a pas confiance en moi Lex… »

-« Papa, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir peur… Tu as quand même une sacrée réputation au niveau de tes conquêtes féminines et on peut dire que tu as tout fait pendant des années pour l'entretenir. Le fait que vous n'ayez pas annoncé votre mariage prochain n'est pas fait pour la rassurer… »

-« Mais nous en avons discuté de ça et c'est elle qui m'a demandé d'attendre avant d'annoncer publiquement notre union ! Tout comme moi, elle ne veut pas que les journalistes débarquent et viennent gâcher ce moment de notre vie… »

-« Trouve comment la rassurer Papa… Trouve la manière de l'atteindre un peu comme elle l'a fait hier pour toi… »

-« Mais elle ne m'écoute pas Lex… »

-« Alors trouve ce qui pourrait faire qu'elle écoute ce que tu as à lui dire… J'ai confiance en toi Papa. Allez, maintenant viens. Sarah est déjà suffisamment perturbée comme ça… »

-« Qui s'occupe d'elle d'ailleurs si tu es ici et que Kate est dans notre chambre ? »

-« Matt et Damon, deux salariés du magasin qui m'ont aidé avec la montagne de courses, jettent un œil sur elle tout en finissant de ranger les courses. »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Le directeur s'en voulait tellement pour le comportement de sa caissière qu'il a mis à ma disposition deux de ses employés. Il nous a également offert la moitié de nos courses. Je pense que, s'il avait pu se plier en quatre pour nous, il l'aurait fait… »

Père et fille rejoignirent la maison et, à peine avaient-ils passé la porte de la cuisine que Sarah se précipita dans ses bras.

-« Hey… Tout va bien se passer Princesse. »

-« Maman p'us fâchée ? »

-« Pas encore mais, en tout cas, je te promets de tout faire pour, d'accord ? » demanda Castle avant de sourire pour la première fois depuis que Beckett avait quitté le magasin en trombe.

-« D'accord, » répondit la fillette en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son père et en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche.

-« Jeunes gens, je vous remercie pour votre aide, » dit Castle.

-« C'était un plaisir Monsieur, » répondit Damon. « Par contre, serait-il possible que je parle à votre compagne ? J'ai assisté à toute la scène et je sais par quoi vous passez. Ma femme et moi avons failli divorcer à cause de Penny… »

-« Ça ne peut pas faire plus de mal, » soupira Castle. « Alexis, tu veux bien guider… Euh… Excusez-moi, je ne sais même pas votre nom… »

-« Damon. »

-« Donc, tu veux bien guider Damon jusqu'à Maman s'il te plait ? »

-« Tout de suite. Venez, suivez-moi. »

Alexis redescendit quelques minutes plus tard.

-« J'ai convaincu Maman d'écouter Damon et ils parlent tranquillement dans la chambre de Sarah… J'espère qu'elle se sentira mieux après parce qu'elle n'est pas belle à voir avec son nez et ses yeux rouges… »

-« Dis-moi Lex, vous avez mangé Sarah et toi ? » demanda Castle en soupirant.

-« Oui, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux… »

-« Tu as bien fait. Je vais aller coucher Princesse dans le bureau. Jeune homme, mettez-vous à l'aise en attendant le retour de votre collègue. »

Sur ce, Castle disparut dans son bureau et en referma la porte derrière lui. Après avoir couché Sarah, il s'installa devant son ordinateur et se mit à écrire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	125. Le débarquement

**Chapitre 124 : Le débarquement**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Damon redescendit et trouva Alexis et Matt en pleine discussion dans le salon.

-« Votre mère m'a écoutée Mademoiselle mais elle m'a dit avoir encore besoin de réfléchir seule… » expliqua-t-il avant d'ajouter en voyant l'adolescente soupirer. « Votre mère est terrifiée par quelque chose mais n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. »

-« Je n'en doute pas Damon. Merci pour votre aide, » fit Alexis en les raccompagnant à la porte. « Rentrez bien et encore merci pour tout. »

Une fois les deux garçons partis, Alexis passa sa tête dans le bureau de son père mais décida de ne pas le déranger tellement il était plongé dans son écriture. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Sarah qui dormait profondément, elle retourna dans la cuisine et s'attaqua à la préparation du repas du soir, ayant vraiment besoin de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit. Ce sont des bruits de véhicules se garant sur le gravier devant la maison qui attirèrent son attention deux heures plus tard. Elle se dépêcha donc de rejoindre la porte pour découvrir un véritable débarquement.

-« Eh bien on ne peut pas dire que vous faites les choses à moitié, » sourit Alexis pour la première fois depuis que ses parents s'étaient disputés. « Ça fait du bien de vous voir. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Munchkin ? » s'inquiéta tout de suite Martha.

-« Entrez, je vous expliquerai. »

Soucieuse face à l'attitude de sa petite-fille et à l'absence du couple, Martha ainsi que tous les autres se dépêcha de décharger les véhicules n'y laissant que la montagne de cadeaux afin que Sarah ne tombe pas dessus. Guidés par Alexis, ils prirent possession de leurs chambres avant de se retrouver quelques minutes plus tard au salon où la rouquine avait préparé un goûter.

-« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et où sont tes parents et Sarah ? » demanda Lanie en se calant contre Esposito.

-« Un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, nous sommes allés tous les quatre faire des courses… » commença la jeune fille avant d'être coupée.

-« Tu sais, on n'a pas besoin de connaitre toute votre journée par le début, » ironisa le latino qui se prit un coup de la part de sa compagne.

-« Tu veux comprendre ce qui se passe ou tu veux mourir idiot ? » fit Alexis cassante.

Tout le monde se figea devant la réplique sèche de l'adolescente. Ils se tendirent comme un seul homme comprenant à quel point la situation devait être grave.

-« Donc je disais que nous sommes allés en courses. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'une caissière fasse clairement du rentre dedans à Papa... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ni ce qui a été dit exactement mais je sais que Maman a pris Sarah dans ses bras et a quitté le magasin comme une furie. Après m'avoir donné sa carte et les clés de la voiture, Papa m'a laissé là avec les trois cadis débordant de denrées pour tenter de rattraper Maman. Lorsque je suis rentrée à la maison, Papa était sur la plage en train de réfléchir face à la mer et Maman m'a laissé Sarah pour monter pleurer dans leur chambre. L'un des deux employés du magasin qui m'ont aidé à tout ramener et à tout ranger ici est monté lui parler car il a vécu le même genre de situation à cause de la même caissière… Mais elle n'en est pas redescendue depuis et Papa s'est enfermé dans son bureau où il écrit à n'en plus finir depuis bientôt trois heures… Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire et Sarah est complètement perdue au milieu de tout ça. »

-« Où est-elle d'ailleurs la petite ? » s'inquiéta Gates.

-« Avec Papa dans le bureau. Il l'a gardé avec lui pendant la sieste. »

-« Très bien, je vais aller la chercher si tu veux bien m'indiquer où est le bureau de ton père. Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de lui changer les idées un peu. »

-« Très bonne idée Madame Gates. »

-« Appelez-moi Victoria s'il vous plait, » sourit la capitaine.

-« Avec plaisir mais, dans ces cas-là, moi c'est Evelyn. Et je voulais vous proposer de profiter de la plage et du beau temps pour sortir les enfants. »

-« Parfait, faisons comme ça alors. Alexis ? »

-« Si ça ne te dérange pas Granny, je préférerai y aller moi-même. Je n'ai pas envie que Papa égorge quelqu'un… »

Une fois les deux femmes et les trois enfants sorties, la conversation reprit.

-« Que fait ton père alors ? Il écrit toujours ? »

-« Oui et ses fils se remplissent doucement mais sûrement… Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça Grand-Mère… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas Munchkin, on va trouver une solution. »

-« Dis-moi Alexis, depuis quand n'as-tu pas vu ma Katie ? »

-« Quand je suis rentrée, elle avait déjà les larmes aux yeux et ce n'était pas joli à voir mais, quand j'ai accompagnée Damon pour qu'il lui parle… Oh Gramps ! Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec Maman… Même quand elle s'est réfugiée au loft, elle n'était pas comme ça et pourtant… » finit Alexis dans un murmure alors que Jim la prenait dans ses bras.

-« Je vais aller la voir, » dit Lanie en se levant avant d'être arrêtée par le père de Beckett.

-« Non Lanie. Si tu permets, j'aimerai m'en charger moi-même. J'ai deux ou trois petites choses à dire à ma fille… »

Sur ce Jim confia Alexis à la médecin et prit la direction de l'étage. Se laissant guider par son instinct, il trouva rapidement la chambre que sa fille partageait avec son fiancé et dans laquelle elle avait trouvé refuge depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Surpris de n'entendre aucun bruit en provenance de la pièce, il poussa doucement la porte et découvrit Beckett roulée en boule et endormie contre la fenêtre. Il s'approcha et sourit tristement en voyant que, malgré le sommeil qui l'avait happé, les larmes continuaient de couler sans discontinu. Soupirant de voir l'état dans lequel sa propre fille s'était mise toute seule, Jim posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua légèrement.

-« Katie… Chérie… Allez réveille-toi s'il te plait. »

Ne voyant aucune réaction, il la secoua plus fortement la faisant se réveiller en sursaut, complètement désorientée.

-« Chut… Calme-toi ma Katie… Ce n'est que moi… »

-« Papa ? Oh Papa ! » s'effondra Beckett en se précipitant dans ses bras.

-« Calme-toi s'il te plait, » dit Jim en prenant sa fille par les épaules pour l'emmener s'assoir sur le lit. « Respire un bon coup et tente de t'apaiser. Moi je vais chercher de quoi te rafraichir. D'accord ? »

Beckett hocha sa tête et Jim disparut dans la salle de bain. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un gant mouillé d'eau froide et une serviette de toilette. Après l'avoir passé sur le visage de sa fille à plusieurs reprises, il l'essuya avec beaucoup de douceur avant de s'assoir aux côtés de sa fille.

-« Maintenant, veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Jim avant de reprendre la parole voyant Beckett commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour parler. « Avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, sache qu'Alexis nous a raconté à tous les grandes lignes de ce qui s'est passé. »

-« Alexis ? »

-« Oui Alexis. Parce que, visiblement, Rick est dans le même état que toi. Il écrit sans discontinuer depuis des heures et Lex a peur de ses réactions si on le dérange. Alors maintenant, ce que j'aimerai comprendre c'est ce qui s'est passé exactement dans ta tête pour avoir eu une réaction aussi excessive ! »

-« Mais Papa… »

-« Non Kate, pas de mais qui tienne dans cette histoire ! Rick serait capable de décrocher la lune pour toi et, toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est lui jeter tes peurs au visage en lui faisant des reproches ? Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ou quoi ? »

-« Si mais… »

-« Mais quoi Kate ? Qu'as-tu en tête pour risquer de compromettre ton bonheur et celui de tes filles ? »

-« Mais les filles vont bien… Non ? »

-« Oh oui ! Sarah ne sourit plus et Alexis est blottie dans les bras de Lanie à deux doigts de pleurer mais elles vont bien ! »

Beckett déglutit avec difficulté avant de se prendre la tête entre ses mains.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… » pleura la jeune femme découragée.

-« Ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant j'aimerai que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête et ce qui te fait peur à ce point Kate ! Il faut en parler, mettre des mots sur tes angoisses si tu veux que ton mariage fonctionne ! Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile tous les jours mais… C'est important Katie… »

-« Mais il n'a même pas répondu Papa ! » s'exclama Beckett en redressant la tête. « Il s'est laissé draguer par cette… Cette pétasse sans même réagir ! Même quand elle m'a insultée, il n'a pas bougé ! Alors je dois faire quoi moi ? Admirer le spectacle et me taire ? »

-« A-t-il seulement eu le temps de réagir ou bien es-tu montée sur tes grands chevaux tout de suite ? » demanda Jim avant de poursuivre en voyant les hésitations de sa fille. « Je te connais, comme si je t'avais faite ! Tu es comme ta mère pour ça… »

-« Je… J'suis pas sûr de lui avoir laissé le temps de dire quoique ce soit… » avoua la jeune femme est rougissant.

-« Et as-tu au moins écouté ce Damon qui est venu te parler ? »

-« Je l'ai écouté, » fit Beckett avant d'ajouter sous le regard insistant de son père. « Un peu… »

-« Katie, qu'est-ce qui te fait peur comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur au point de mettre en péril ton mariage ? »

-« Je… J'ai confiance en Rick… C'est juste que… Que… »

-« Que ? » insista Jim bien qu'il est parfaitement compris l'angoisse de sa fille.

-« Que toutes ces femmes… Il est attirant Papa ! »

-« Katie, laisse-moi te poser quelques questions, veux-tu ? » sourit Jim en la acquiescer. « Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il plus signé une poitrine lors qu'une séance de promotion ou autre ? »

-« Un an… Peut-être deux… Enfin quelque chose comme ça… »

-« Et depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas fait les choux gras dans la page six du Ledger ? »

-« Depuis sa seconde rupture avec Gina, sa deuxième femme, il y a un peu plus d'un an et demi… Enfin je crois… »

-« Parce que tu crois vraiment que tes collègues auraient laissé passer ça ? Richard Castle dans le journal et ils ne t'auraient rien dit ? Tu y crois vraiment toi ? Ils sont pires que des grands frères vis-à-vis de toi Kate ! »

-« Non… » avoua Beckett en fuyant le regard de son père.

-« Maintenant, dis-moi ce que ce Damon t'a dit exactement… »

-« Euh… Il m'a parlé de… De sa femme ? »

-« Et c'est ça que tu appelles écouter ? » soupira Jim. « Telle mère, telle fille hein ! Maintenant tu vas passer un pull et un manteau et tu vas me suivre. Tu as cinq minutes pour me retrouver à la voiture sinon je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses ! Tu m'as bien comprise ? »

-« Euh… Oui Papa… »

-« Parfait alors dépêche-toi ! » lança Jim avant de redescendre rassurer tout le monde.

Il était en bonne voie de faire entendre raison à sa fille et, ensuite, la balle serait dans le camp du couple.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	126. Mise au point

**Chapitre 125 : Mise au point**

Comme convenu, cinq minutes plus tard, Beckett rejoignit son père après avoir rapidement salué ses invités d'un petit geste de la main.

-« Bien, maintenant tu vas me guider jusqu'à ce magasin. J'aimerai que tu écoutes vraiment ce que ce Damon avait à te dire. »

Beckett guida donc son père et le suivit à l'intérieur du magasin. Elle se tendit en voyant vers qui Jim se dirigeait.

-« Excusez-moi Mademoiselle… » commença le père de la jeune femme.

-« Papa ! » souffla l'inspectrice en essayant de le retenir.

-« Ce n'est pas le moment Kate ! » répondit Jim avant de refaire face à la jeune caissière. « Veuillez m'excuser pour cette interruption. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait demander à un prénommé Damon de nous rejoindre ? »

-« Ouais, un instant, » répondit la jeune femme en faisant des yeux de biche avant de se tourner vers son micro. « Damon, t'es demandé à la caisse ! »

-« Papa ! » insista Beckett en le tirant par la manche.

-« Quoi ? »

-« C'est elle ! » fit la jeune femme en désignant la caissière du regard.

-« Tu te moques de moi là ? » s'étonna Jim en regardant attentivement la caissière et sa fille. « C'est elle ? »

-« Oui ! » grinça Beckett en lui jetant un regard noir.

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Jim explosa de rire faisant se retourner toutes les personnes présentes vers lui. L'inspectrice, mal à l'aise, tenta de faire entendre raison à son père mais ce dernier ne pouvait rien faire à part rire au point d'en avoir mal au ventre.

-« Papa ! Un peu de tenue quand même ! On est dans un lieu public ! »

-« Désolé ma Katie mais… Mais c'est à mourir… Mourir de rire, » haleta tant bien que mal Jim. « Si tu crois… Que ça, cette femme… Peut te voler ton… Tom homme… Alors quelle… Quelle image as-tu… De toi et de… De Rick ! »

La remarque de son père fit son petit bonhomme de chemin dans l'esprit encore embrumé de la jeune femme. C'est alors que la lumière se fit alors qu'elle observait attentivement la caissière. Morte de honte à cause de l'attitude de son père mais surtout à cause de sa réaction irrationnelle qu'elle avait eu vis-à-vis de Castle, elle fit deux pas en arrière alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner ses talons lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

-« Madame, comment allez-vous depuis tout à l'heure ? » demanda Damon avec un fin sourire.

-« Euh… Damon, c'est bien ça ? »

-« En effet mais que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »

-« Pour ça, il va falloir demander à mon père quand il aura terminé de rire comme un fou… » marmonna honteusement Beckett en désignant son père que se tenait à la caisse en s'essuyant les yeux.

-« Vous êtes Damon ? Enchanté, » répondit Jim en se reprenant comme il pouvait. « Je suis Jim, le père de Kate. »

-« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer mais que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

-« J'aimerai que vous me fassiez le plaisir de recommencer votre explication auprès de ma fille. En effet, elle est aussi tête de mule que pouvait l'être ma femme lorsqu'elle était irrationnelle… »

-« Papa ! » coupa Beckett en roulant des yeux.

-« Mais, maintenant qu'elle a commencé à comprendre, j'aimerai vraiment qu'elle entende ce que vous aviez à lui dire, » termina Jim comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-« Oh ! Bien sûr, je comprends. Pourriez-vous m'attendre un instant s'il vous plait. Ma journée se termine d'ici à une dizaine de minutes ? Comme ça nous pourrions aller chez moi et ma femme se joindrait à moi dans mes explications, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

-« Parfait, merci. »

-« Damon, » intervint alors le directeur du magasin. « Rentrez chez vous. Quand à vous Penny, à la fin de votre service, j'aimerai que vous récupériez l'ensemble de vos affaires et que vous passiez dans mon bureau pour récupérer votre chèque. Je vous avais prévenu la dernière fois ! »

-« Mais… »

-« Pas de mais qui tienne Penny ! Je ne vous avais pas signifié votre renvoi plus tôt parce que je voulais m'assurer qu'Emily pouvait assurer la relève au pied levé. »

-« Emily ? Vous voulez dire que vous offrez le poste à ma femme ? » fit le jeune homme radieux.

-« Oui. Allez, rentrez auprès de votre femme et de votre fils. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à célébrer ce soir. »

Sur ce, Damon rangea son tablier puis guida Jim et Beckett jusqu'à une petite maison plus que délabrée ce qui fit mal au cœur à la jeune femme. Lorsque le très jeune homme poussa la porte d'entrée, elle découvrit une jeune femme pas plus vieille que son ainée avec un bébé dans les bras.

-« Bonjour vous deux, » sourit Damon en prenant sa femme dans ses bras. « La journée a été bonne ? »

-« Excellente tu veux dire ! Je commence demain au magasin et le directeur m'offre une place pour Luke ! Tu te rends compte ! »

-« Oui je me rends compte Emily ! » sourit le jeune homme en déposant un baisé sur les lèvres de sa femme. « Mais laisse-moi te présenter Jim et… Euh… »

-« Kate, » sourit la jeune femme.

-« Enchantée mais entrez et prenez place. Ce n'est pas un palace mais ça a le mérite d'être notre foyer, » sourit Emily.

-« Votre fils est magnifique Madame, » sourit Jim en prenant place, avec sa fille, à la table.

-« Oh je vous en prie, appelez-moi Emily. Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez nous ? »

-« Le dernier scandale de Penny, » fit Damon en s'asseyant à son tour. « C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que tu te vois enfin offrir une place au magasin. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait cette fois ? Mettre en péril notre couple et notre famille ne lui a pas suffi ? »

-« Visiblement pas puisqu'elle s'est permise de faire du gringe à un client de prestige devant sa femme et ses filles ! »

-« Un client de prestige ? »

-« Je suis fiancée à Richard Castle et je dois avouer un peu jalouse aussi, » fit Beckett en rougissant légèrement.

-« Un peu ? Tu crois ? » demanda Jim en dévisageant sa fille. « Ce doit être une question de point de vue je pense… »

L'inspectrice le fusilla du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune couple.

-« Excusez-moi mais, quand votre mari m'a parlé tout à l'heure, je dois avouer que je ne l'ai pas vraiment écouté et mon père pense que c'est important que j'entende ce que vous avez à dire… »

-« Tout a commencé lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici. J'étais enceinte et nous avions besoin de vivre ensemble et, pour moi en tout cas, de rompre avec mes rêves de Jeux Olympiques. Je ne regrettais pas de tout abandonner pour mon fils mais j'avais besoin de temps pour digérer. »

-« Comme nous avions besoin d'argent, j'ai trouvé ce travail au magasin et j'y ai rencontré Matt. Lui aussi a eu une enfance difficile. Le directeur nous a offert de vivre dans cette maison pour que nous ayons un toit au-dessus de nos têtes. Je crois qu'il nous aime bien car, pour la naissance de notre fils, il nous a cédé la maison et son terrain. Aujourd'hui nous sommes chez nous. »

-« Un jour, enceinte de huit mois et mal à l'aise dans ce corps que je ne reconnaissais plus, je suis allée faire quelques courses au magasin pendant les heures de travail de Damon. J'ai surpris cette Penny machin chose en train de discuter au téléphone de ses derniers exploits sexuels… Mon sang s'est figé lorsque je l'ai entendu parler d'un 'mignonne petite tâche de naissance' que son amant avait juste à la limite des fesses… J'ai compris que son 'amant' était mon mari et j'ai sauté aux conclusions un peu trop vite… »

-« Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça… Mais elle au moins avait l'excuse d'être enceinte de huit longs mois… »

-« Papa ! »

-« Enfin bref, elle ne m'a rien dit sur le coup. Elle a refusé de m'adresser la parole pendant les quarante-huit heures suivantes et ne préparait à manger que pour elle. Matt et moi nous sommes retrouvés au milieu d'une véritable guerre froide. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu se passer durant ma journée de travail mais j'avais déjà compris que c'était grave… »

-« L'abcès a explosé quand Penny, après avoir entendu Damon parler de nos problèmes au téléphone avec ma mère, s'est montrée à la maison un soir. Nous n'avions pas encore fermé la porte à clé et, sans même avoir frappé ou s'être annoncée, elle est entrée comme si elle était chez elle ! Luke était couché et Matt de sortie ce soir-là. »

-« Elle s'est approchée droit vers moi et a retiré son manteau pour dévoiler son corps nu et m'a annoncé que, comme ma femme ne m'honorait plus, elle se tenait à ma disposition pour tout ce que j'avais envie de faire… Je crois que, si Emily avait pu, elle lui aurait arraché les yeux ! Penny continuait à me faire du rentre dedans comme si de rien n'était et moi je faisais tout pour la maintenir à distance en lui demandant de partir. »

-« En écoutant ce qu'elle disait à Damon, j'ai compris qu'ils n'y avaient jamais rien eu entre eux et qu'elle avait vu sa tâche de naissance dans les vestiaires alors qu'elle espionnait ses collègues. Comme elle ne semblait vraiment pas décider à partir et que j'avais des excuses à présenter à mon mari, j'ai appelé la police et elle a été arrêtée pour intrusion dans un domicile et attentat à la pudeur. »

-« Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire qu'elle peut débarquer à la maison ? » s'exclama Beckett en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-« En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle a fait chez nous… »

-« Mais elle est complètement folle cette fille ! Il faudrait la faire interner ! »

-« Calme-toi ma Katie. Tu dois d'abord recoller les morceaux avec un certain écrivain cher à ton cœur avant de penser à faire interner cette folle ! » sourit Jim avant de se retourner vers le jeune couple. « Avez-vous quelque chose de prévu pour le 25 décembre prochain votre ami Matt et vous trois ? »

-« Nous allons fêter Noël ensemble. Ma belle-mère et mon beau-frère ne peuvent malheureusement pas se joindre à nous cette année et, tout comme moi, Matt n'a plus de famille, » sourit Damon en entourant les épaules de son épouse.

-« Alors vous êtes cordialement invités à vous joindre à nous tous les quatre. Voici l'adresse, nous vous attendrons pour le déjeuner. Et ne vous en faites pas, nous serons heureux de nous accueillir tous autant que nous sommes ! »

-« Merci beaucoup pour votre invitation mais… »

-« Pas de mais qui tienne. Mon père a raison et vous aurez toute votre place au milieu de notre famille atypique. Et si vous vous faites du souci pour votre bébé, notre petite dernière a un peu plus de deux ans donc elle pourra laisser sa chambre et son lit pour votre petit Luke. S'il vous plait ? »

-« Alors nous acceptons votre invitation avec un immense plaisir. Et s'il vous plait, rejoignez votre fiancé et faites en sorte de vous réconcilier. Il y a une petite fille qui doit être bien angoissée par ce qui s'est passé. »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	127. Trouver le chemin de son cœur

**Chapitre 126 : Trouver le chemin de son cœur**

Une demi-heure plus tard, père et fille arrivèrent à la maison. Le trajet en voiture s'était passé dans le silence mais Jim savait que Beckett réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé et surtout comment faire pour réparer ses erreurs…

-« Nous y voilà, » sourit Jim.

-« Tu veux bien m'excuser auprès de nos invités, il faut que j'aille voir Rick… »

-« File, je m'occupe de tout. »

Pendant que Jim disparaissait dans le salon, Beckett prit une profonde inspiration et frappa deux petits coups à la porte du bureau.

-« Allez au Diable ! Je ne sortirai pas d'ici alors laissez-moi tranquille ! » lâcha Castle d'une voix bourrue.

-« Et si c'est moi qui te rejoins ? » demanda timidement Beckett en glissant sa tête par la porte.

-« Kate ? » s'étonna l'écrivain avec espoir avant de faire taire son cœur. « Si c'est pour des reproches alors tu peux passer ton chemin ! »

-« Et si je n'avais pas envie de passer mon chemin justement Rick ? Et si je voulais m'expliquer et te demander pardon pour mon comportement complètement irrationnel ? » fit la jeune femme en pénétrant dans le bureau malgré le regard noir que lui lançait son fiancé.

-« Mais vas-y ! Entre ! Fais comme chez toi voyons ! Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à foutre ce que je te dis ! »

-« Je le mérite et j'en suis consciente… » souffla Beckett en ravalant ses larmes. « Je ne t'ai pas écouté sur la plage et je ne peux rien faire pour que tu m'écoutes maintenant. Alors je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. Oh et si l'idée te prend de sortir de ton bureau sache juste que toute notre famille est arrivée et est au courant de ce que j'ai fait… »

Comme Castle ne répondit rien, la jeune femme attrapa quelques feuilles suspendues aux fils et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils pour commencer sa lecture. Rapidement, les mots de l'écrivain la touchèrent au plus profond de son cœur et elle décida de les lui lire à haute voix.

-« _Il y a quatre ans, à bout de souffle et d'inspiration, complètement désabusé par mon travail et ma vie à l'exception de ma fille et de ma mère, une mystérieuse boule d'énergie a pénétré au sein de mon existence. Sûre d'elle et pourtant si fragile, elle m'a captivée et a redonné du piment à mon existence. Après quatre années à la suivre, à la découvrir chaque jour un peu plus, un peu mieux, elle a enfin fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes… Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé… De quoi a-t-elle peur ? Qu'est-ce qui la terrifie tant ?_ » finit Beckett dans un souffle. « Tes mots sont magnifiques Rick et je remarque que chacune des feuilles que j'ai décroché est recouvert plus ou moins des mêmes mots… Si tu veux, je peux répondre à ces questions que tu te poses mais pour ça j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes… Vraiment… »

Castle lâcha son clavier et, après avoir convenablement posé son ordinateur sur son bureau, se leva pour s'approcher de la jeune femme. Il s'assied dans le fauteuil en face d'elle et l'observa avec attention. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis d'avoir tant pleuré et de nouvelles larmes menaçaient à tout instant de déborder à nouveau. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'elle s'était elle-même fait souffrir autant qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir lui.

-« Je t'écoute Kate mais je ne te demande qu'une seule chose. Je veux que tu me dises tout ce qui te fait peur… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir survivre à une nouvelle crise comme celle de ce matin… »

-« Moi non plus Rick, » souffla la jeune femme en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux. « Je pense que tu es plus qu'en droit de savoir ce qui me terrifie tant même si j'ai encore du mal à trouver les bons mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens… »

-« Prends ton temps Kate. Je t'écouterai jusqu'au bout que tu es les bons ou les mauvais mots. Je veux, non j'ai besoin de comprendre ce que tu traverses pour pouvoir te rassurer comme tu m'as rassurée l'autre jour. Je t'aime Kate et je ne veux plus qu'on se fasse du mal comme aujourd'hui… »

-« Je n'ai jamais été douée dans mes relations avec les hommes et encore moins quand je tenais vraiment à eux… J'ai toujours peur qu'un jour tu te réveilles et tu te rendes compte que je ne suis pas celle qui te convient, celle qui te rends pleinement heureuse… »

-« Oh Kate… »

-« Non, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi finir… Maintenant que j'ai commencé, je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter… »

-« Alors continue ma Chérie. »

-« Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de te perdre… Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi bien au contraire mais… Je n'ai pas confiance en tous ces fans, toutes ces femmes qui fantasment sur toi… Je ne pourrais pas toujours être là, avec toi, à m'afficher à tes côtés et à veiller à ce qu'aucune d'elle ne cherche à t'arracher à moi… »

Pendant de longues minutes, Beckett garda le silence mais Castle ne prit pas la parole ayant compris que sa fiancée n'avait pas terminé et cherchait juste ses mots.

-« Je… Si on m'avait dit un jour que je serai du genre possessive, j'aurai traité cette personne de folle… Et pourtant, avec toi, tout ce que je croyais savoir n'existe plus… Tu as changé tous les aprioris que j'avais sur moi-même et sur mes relations avec les hommes… Enfin surtout sur mes relations avec un seul et unique homme en fait… Toi… »

-« Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'avec moi c'est tellement différent ? » ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Castle.

-« Tu es… MON homme, celui qui a ravi mon cœur contre ma propre volonté, celui qui m'a aidé et poussé à accepter mon passé et le décès de Maman… Et je n'ai absolument pas envie de te partager avec quiconque à l'exception de nos enfants et de notre famille. Mais une chose est sûre Rick… Je veux être la seule et unique personne sur Terre à avoir le droit de poser mes yeux sur toi, sur ton corps que j'aime tant. »

Castle se leva alors et vint s'agenouiller au pied de son fauteuil. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et, au travers de ses yeux, il lui fit passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Un fin sourire se dessina enfin sur les lèvres de Beckett qui prit son visage dans la coupe de ses mains.

-« Je sais que je t'ai dit que, pour le moment, je ne souhaite pas que la presse soit au courant pour nous et notre mariage car je veux vraiment que nous vivions ce moment unique dans nos vies avec notre cœur et sans craindre un instant d'être espionnés par de quelconque paparazzis… Mais je veux quand même que toutes les femmes du monde sachent que ton cœur m'appartient, à moi et uniquement à moi… C'est égoïste, hein ? »

-« Non ma Chérie, ce n'est pas égoïste ! Je ressens exactement la même chose que toi ! Je veux que tous les hommes sur Terre sache que tu es la femme d'un seul homme et que ce chanceux que tout le monde envie c'est moi ! »

Beckett se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé.

-« Je t'aime Rick, je t'aime et je suis désolée… »

-« Fais-moi juste une promesse Kate, » demanda Castle en posant son front sur le sien. « Parle-moi toujours de tout ce qui te passe par la tête, de tout ce qui te tracasse, d'accord ? »

-« Je te le promets Rick. Je ferais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour que toi et moi soyons heureux, ensemble, avec nos filles et les enfants que tu voudras bien me donner. »

Castle embrassa passionnément sa fiancée avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de s'assoir avec elle sur ses genoux sur le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils savourèrent leur bonheur retrouvé cherchant toujours plus de contact.

-« Alexis risque de râler qu'il y a des chambres pour ça mais, ce soir, quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne quittes pas mes bras… »

-« Tout ce que tu ve… Rick ! Ferme les yeux ! »

-« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Tout de suite ! Fais-moi confiance s'il te plait. »

-« D'accord, » obtempéra Castle en fronçant les sourcils malgré tout.

Beckett se contorsionna et récupéra son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de composer un numéro.

_-« Officier 3921, quelle est votre urgence s'il vous plait ? »_

-« Bonjour ici l'inspectrice Katherine Beckett de la police de New-York. Je réside actuellement avec Monsieur Castle à son domicile. »

_-« Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous inspecteur Beckett ? »_

-« Une jeune femme que nous ne connaissons que sous le prénom de Penny se promène actuellement sur la propriété uniquement vêtue d'un manteau qu'elle ouvre allègrement pour dévoiler son corps à nos fenêtres. J'aimerai que vous interveniez rapidement car nous avons plusieurs enfants avec nous. »

_-« Une patrouille est déjà en route Madame. Veillez à ce que les enfants restent éloignés des fenêtres et verrouillez toutes les portes du domicile. »_

-« Nous allons le faire tout de suite. Merci Officier, » répondit la jeune femme en raccrochant. « Rick, regarde-moi. Il faut qu'on protège les enfants et qu'on vérifie que les portes et les fenêtres sont bien fermées. »

-« Je m'occupe des filles, » fit Castle en prenant son visage entre ses mains. « On va monter là-haut comme ça il n'y aura plus de risques. Et promis je ne regarde pas par les fenêtres ! »

Beckett ne put s'empêcher de sourire et, ensemble, ils quittèrent le bureau pour rejoindre leur famille dans le salon. A peine avaient-ils franchi la porte du bureau que Sarah, qui était rentrée de sa promenade, se précipita vers eux. La jeune femme prit la fillette dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur.

-« P'us fâchés ? »

-« Non Princesse, Maman et Papa ont eu une grande discussion et Maman s'est rendue compte qu'elle avait fait une grosse bêtise, » expliqua Beckett en caressant le dos de la fillette.

-« Mais Papa a compris ce qui faisait tellement peur à Maman et maintenant tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas… Je te le promets, » sourit Castle en prenant les deux femmes dans ses bras.

Sans plus attendre, Alexis vint se joindre à eux et se blottit tout contre ses parents.

-« Rick, veux-tu bien prendre les enfants et monter avec elles à l'étage, s'il te plait ? » demanda Beckett en confiant Sarah à l'écrivain. « Oh et débrouille-toi pour entrainer Ryan et Espo avec toi. Je ne voudrais pas que cette jeune personne cause des dégâts dans leurs couples. »

-« Les gars, Becca, Mary, vous me suivez s'il vous plait. Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à trouver mon stylo préféré que j'ai perdu dans notre chambre… »

-« Et pour ça tu as besoin de l'aide de six personnes ? » ironisa Espo.

-« Yo mec ! Je te rappelle que je suis un écrivain et que mon stylo préféré est quelque chose d'important dans mon métier ! » répondit au tac-o-tac Castle. « Alors tout le monde en direction de l'étage ! »

A peine la petite troupe avait-elle disparu à l'étage que Beckett se tourna vers leurs familles.

-« Je sais que vous mourrez tous d'envie d'avoir des explications mais, pour le moment, j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez à vérifier que toutes les fenêtres et les portes du rez-de-chaussée de la maison sont correctement fermées. Nous avons une pét… Euh une intruse peu vêtue. »

En moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire, tout le monde vérifia les ouvertures de la maison avec attention et la voiture de patrouille arriva.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	128. Des enfants et des hommes

**Chapitre 127 : Des enfants et des hommes**

Lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte, les policiers en uniforme furent accueillis par Beckett dont le sourire se figea lors qu'une furie bouscula tout le monde et pénétra dans la maison.

-« Hey ! Sortez d'ici tout de suite Mademoiselle ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! » s'exclama Beckett en se rattrapant comme elle put au meuble derrière elle.

-« Choupinou ! Ouh-ouh ! » fit Penny en pénétrant plus encore dans la maison comme si elle était chez elle. « Mais où ta pouffe t'a-t-elle caché Choupinou ? Parce que je sais que tu es là… Je t'ai vu dans ton bureau… Mais ta pouffe soit vraiment être frigide pour que tu n'ailles pas plus loin que la prendre dans tes bras ! »

-« Dites-donc Mademoiselle, » intervint alors Alexandre en sortant du salon. « Il ne me semble pas que quiconque ici vous ait invité à vous joindre à nous ! »

-« T'es pas mal conservé l'grand-père mais moi je préfère l'beau-gosse de ce matin ! Sans vouloir t'offenser bien sûr… Bon alors ! Tu te caches où Choupinou ? Ouh-ouh ! »

-« Messieurs, si vous ne voulez pas avoir à m'arrêter, je vous conseille de maîtriser rapidement cette folle furieuse. »

Sur cette remarque de Beckett, les deux officiers s'avancèrent vers la jeune femme et, après avoir quelque peu bataillé contre Penny, ils parvinrent à la maîtriser. Ils lui passèrent les menottes et l'un d'entre eux la conduisit jusqu'à leur voiture de patrouille.

-« Inspecteur Beckett, si vous souhaitez porter plainte, nous pouvons prendre dès à présent votre disposition. »

-« Comme si j'allais laisser passer ça ! Il y a des enfants ici alors je pense qu'attentat à la pudeur et intrusion sur une propriété privée ne seront pas inappropriés, » répondit froidement la jeune femme. « D'autant que je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que cette personne fait ce genre de choses ! »

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Beckett fit sa déposition et l'officier l'enregistra.

-« Je vous remercie pour votre aide Officier. Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver à cette jeune personne ? Risquons-nous de la voir à nouveau surgir ici ? »

-« Lors de son intrusion chez les Young, elle a écopé d'un sursis. Avec cette nouvelle ligne sur son casier, il saute et elle va partir directement pour la prison avant même son nouveau passage devant le juge. »

-« Je pense qu'il faudrait surtout la faire soigner ! Son cas relève plus de la confusion mentale selon moi, » intervint Alexandre.

-« La faire soigner ? » réagit tout de suite l'inspectrice en se tournant vers son beau-père. « Ça c'est sûr qu'il y a du travail ! »

-« Bon et bien sur ce nous allons vous laisser. Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à tous. »

-« A vous aussi et merci pour votre rapidité d'intervention. »

Une fois les policiers partis, Kate referma la porte et fit face à toute sa famille.

-« Hey ! »

-« Bon alors tu nous expliques ? » demanda Lanie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-« J'ai tu mes angoisses et, quand cette… Enfin vous voyez quoi… Quand elle est apparue dans le tableau, j'ai craqué… Et le pire dans cette histoire c'est que j'ai failli mettre mon mariage et mon avenir en péril… Alors maintenant, si vous permettez, j'aimerai retrouver mon homme et mes filles, » fit Beckett d'une seule traite avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

-« Hey Girl ! » la rappela la médecin légiste. « Merci d'avoir éloigné Espo de cette folle furieuse parce que, moi, je n'aurais pas eu le sang-froid dont a fait preuve Martha… »

-« Je m'en doutais un peu, » sourit Beckett avant de disparaître dans l'escalier. « Maintenant je vais voir ce qu'ils font là-haut. Ça trop calme… Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire… »

Lorsque Beckett arriva devant la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec l'écrivain, elle ne put s'empêcher de se prendre la tête entre les mains ! En un peu plus d'une demi-heure, quatre jeunes filles et trois adultes avaient réussi à transformer une superbe chambre en un véritable capharnaüm ! Elle s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et observa la pièce avec attention. Les draps et les couvertures du lit étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la chambre, le matelas avait été soulevé et, dessous, au travers des lattes, Beckett aperçut les mines réjouies de Sarah, Mary et Becca.

-« Non ! Pas de stylo ici Oncle Rick ! »

-« Papa ! » s'écria alors Sarah en se sentant tirée par les pieds. « Pas chatouille ! Pas chatouilleuh ! »

Castle prit la fillette dans ses bras et la jeta sans ménagement sur le matelas ce qui la fit exploser de rire et tenter de se contorsionner pour échapper aux bras de son père. Pendant ce temps, Mary et Becca s'attaquaient courageusement à Ryan et Esposito sous le regard moqueur d'Alexis qui était sagement assise dans un coin.

-« Lesis ! Lesis ! Aide-moi ! Viiite ! » s'écria Sarah en parvenant à échapper à son père pour courir se réfugier dans les jambes de sa grande sœur.

Au moment où Castle allait se lancer à la poursuite de la fillette, il capta la silhouette de sa fiancée et se figea sur place.

-« Hey, Kate… Comment vas-tu Chérie ? »

La question de Castle fit se figer tout le monde et les Gars jetèrent un regard inquiet en direction de la porte d'entrée de la chambre.

-« Bah écoute, je vais très bien voyons ! Pendant que tu t'amusais comme un petit fou avec Ryan, Espo et les enfants, j'ai juste porté plainte contre cette folle furieuse ! Elle est d'ailleurs en route pour la prison à l'heure qu'il est… »

-« De quoi Maman parle Papa ? » demanda Alexis en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Viens-là ma Grande, je t'expliquerai. Et venez aussi les filles pendant que les 'adultes responsables' vont s'occuper de ranger cette chambre ! » fit Beckett en prenant Sarah dans ses bras. « Oh ! Et à l'identique hein, les Gars ! »

-« Mais crayon Papa ? » fit entendre la petite voix de la fillette.

-« Oh ! Je l'ai trouvé, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, » sourit la jeune femme en sortant de la chambre.

-« Mais c'est pas possible ! » râla Esposito en poussant un immense soupir à peine Beckett avait-elle disparu de son champ de vision. « Mon dos commençait juste à aller mieux et voilà qu'on repart dans les déménagements/emménagements ! Déjà qu'au boulot c'est pas cool tous les jours mais en plus on en rajoute avec les vacances maintenant… »

-« La ferme et bosse ! » lâcha Ryan en collant une lampe dans les mains du latino. « Et surtout, ne casse rien ! »

-« Non mais sérieusement Rick ! On sait vite qui porte la culotte chez toi ! »

-« Ah oui ? Parce que tu crois vraiment que je gobe tout ce que tu dis à propos de qui est l'homme chez toi ? Avec Lanie ? Comme si tu pourrais parvenir à avoir le dernier mot ! Tu as peut-être une arme mais elle, elle a manipule des scalpels ! » fit Castle en le regardant sournoisement alors que le visage du latino prenait une drôle de couleur. « Alors aide-moi à remettre le matelas sur le sommier et range ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, les garçons rejoignirent le reste de la famille et Beckett vint immédiatement se blottir dans les bras de Castle.

-« Ça va toi ? »

-« Mieux maintenant que tu es là… » sourit la jeune femme avant d'embrasser son fiancé avec beaucoup de passion.

-« Tu sais que j'aurais pu être plus tôt de retour si tu ne t'étais pas mise en mode 'Wonder Woman' pour nous ordonner au Gars et à moi de remettre notre chambre en état, » répondit au tac-o-tac l'écrivain.

-« Oui mais, de un, ça aurait été moins drôle et, de deux, on aurait dû se coltiner le rangement au lieu de nous coucher tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout à l'heure… »

-« Tu as le point ma Chérie… »

-« Bon les tourtereaux, ce n'est pas tout mais il commence à se faire tard alors on mange quoi ce soir ? » lança Esposito.

-« Baby Javi, » fit Sarah très sérieusement en se mettant devant lui avec ses petits poings sur les hanches. « Toi laisser Papa et Maman ! Eux bisous qui 'éparent ! »

Beckett ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en entendant la réflexion et surtout le ton qu'avait employé la fillette.

-« Et après ce n'est pas notre fille, hein ? » murmura Castle à l'oreille de la jeune femme avant déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

-« Bon ce n'est pas tout mais nous avons quelques bouches à nourrir ce soir alors il va vraiment falloir que je passe en cuisine… » soupira Beckett en regardant l'écrivain.

-« Maman, reste avec Papa. J'ai déjà commencé la préparation du diner tout à l'heure et je suis sûre que Grand-Mère voudra bien m'aider à le terminer. »

-« Moi je propose quelque chose de différent, » intervint Jenny. « Pendant que les grands-parents s'occupent des filles et que les garçons de mettre la table pour tout le monde, nous, les filles, on termine la préparation du repas. Comme ça, ce soir, Kate et Rick peuvent profiter un peu d'un moment rien qu'à eux… »

-« Ça marche pour moi du moment qu'ils ne fabriquent pas le nouveau petit Castle, » fit niaisement la latino fier de lui ce qui lui valut une tape de la part de sa compagne.

-« Arrête de dire des conneries un peu ! Ils sont chez eux et font ce qu'ils veulent ! » fit Lanie en le fusillant du regard. « Allez ! File mettre la table ! »

-« Et après c'est toi qui porte la culotte dans ton ménage, hein Bro ? » ironisa Castle en entrainant sa fiancée vers le bureau.

Le couple passa un agréable moment à deux avant de rejoindre leur famille pour un diner convivial puis tout le monde se retrouva au salon devant un feu de cheminée à parler de tout et de rien.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	129. Entre femmes

**Chapitre 128 : Entre femmes**

Les heures avaient défilé sans que personne ne s'en rende vraiment compte tellement ils étaient bien ensemble. Les filles Montgomery jouaient tranquillement aux échecs et Sarah s'endormait doucement sur les genoux de sa Maman.

-« Je crois que nous, on va vous abandonner, » sourit Beckett en se levant avec la fillette aussitôt suivie par Castle. « Princesse est out like a light et, avec les évènements d'aujourd'hui, je dois avouer que je suis moi aussi fatiguée. »

-« Restez aussi longtemps que vous le voulez, vous êtes ici chez vous. La seule chose que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas envahir mon bureau, » fit l'écrivain avant de guider ses femmes vers l'étage.

Après avoir couchée leur fille, le couple se retrouva dans le secret de leur chambre et Castle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-« Il y a une chose que je voulais t'offrir le soir de notre mariage mais… Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps… Je veux que tu comprennes à quel point je t'aime, toi et personne d'autre… » souffla-t-il fort sérieusement à l'oreille de sa fiancée.

Intriguée par tant de sérieux, Beckett se retourna dans les bras de son homme pour faire lui face, cherchant à songer son regard pour avoir les réponses à ses questions.

-« Ne bouge pas, je reviens, » sourit Castle en déposant un tendre baiser sur le bout du nez de sa compagne.

L'écrivain disparut dans son dressing et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec une boite très joliment enrubannée.

-« C'est pour toi ma Chérie… Parce que tu es la plus belle femme que je connaisse et parce que je voulais te montrer à quel point je vois la femme en toi à chaque instant du jour ou de la nuit… »

Beckett s'assit sur leur lit et prit délicatement la boite pour la poser sur ses genoux. Touchée et intriguée, elle fit glisser ses mains à plat sur le papier satiné, n'osant pas ouvrir le présent inattendu de son fiancé.

-« Tu sais, ça ne va pas te mordre, » sourit Castle en prenant place derrière elle et déposant un tendre baiser dans le creux de son cou.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Beckett défit le ruban et souleva le couvercle pour le poser à côté d'eux. Avec précaution, elle écarta le papier de soie et révéla le fin tissu de soie gris.

-« Oh ! Rick ! C'est… C'est superbe ! Mais… »

-« Pas aussi joli que ma magnifique fiancée, » fit Castle en déposant de nouveaux baisers dans le cou et sur les épaules de Beckett. « Et puis, je voudrai aussi découvrir le magnifique corps de ma promise dans cette superbe nuisette… »

-« Quoi ? Mes tenues de nuit ne te plaisent pas ? » ironisa Beckett avec un sourire alors que Castle la prenait par la taille pour la jeter sur le lit. « Non ! Rick ! Laisse-moi ! »

Mais l'écrivain n'entendait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin et continua à chatouiller allègrement, faisant se contorsionner la jeune femme dans tous les sens.

-« Rick ! Lâche-moi de suite ou je ne mettrai jamais cette magnifique nuisette que tu m'as offerte ! »

-« Tu… Tu veux bien la passer dès maintenant ? » s'exclama Castle en la relâchant de suite.

-« Et sinon pourquoi me l'aurais-tu offerte alors ? » sourit Beckett en s'échappant avec la nuisette dans la salle de bain.

Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard timidement à la porte et rougit légèrement en voyant le regard flamboyant de son fiancé.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es superbe ! » souffla Castle en la rejoignant en deux enjambés et la prenant dans ses bras.

-« Je dois avouer que tu n'es pas mal non plus, » sourit la jeune femme en faisant glisser ses mains sur le dos dénudé de son homme. « Rick, je… Tu as confiance en moi ? »

-« Bien sûr mon Amour ! »

-« Je sais que je t'ai promis de tout dire mais j'ai besoin de parler avec Martha ou Victoria… Enfin des femmes qui ont dû à un moment ou à un autre passer par les mêmes tourments que moi aujourd'hui… »

-« Tu veux en parler à Gates ? » s'étonna Castle en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille.

-« J'en ai besoin Rick… Tu comprends ? »

-« Je ne comprends peut-être pas tout mais si c'est important pour toi, pour nous, alors fais tout ce que tu as à faire… »

-« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter… » sourit Beckett avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé. « A tout de suite… »

-« Prends ton temps, » répondit Castle avant de froncer les sourcils en la voyant partir vers la porte. « Euh… Kate, chérie, tu comptes vraiment sortir dans cette tenue ? »

-« Oui mais je te pique ta robe de chambre pour avoir chaud, » fit la jeune femme avant de disparaître avec ledit vêtement qu'elle passa sans pour autant le fermer.

Lorsque Beckett arriva au rez-de-chaussée, elle fut surprise de trouver toutes les lumières éteintes à l'exception de la cuisine. Intriguée, elle s'en approcha et sourit en voyant Martha et Victoria attablées autour d'une tisane.

-« Je peux me joindre à vous ? » demanda-t-elle depuis le pas de la porte.

-« Approche Darling, » sourit Martha en la découvrant. « Je vois que mon fils n'a pas réussi à attendre votre mariage. Cette nuisette te va à merveille. »

-« Merci Martha, » rougit légèrement Beckett.

-« Wow ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous voir rougir un jour Kate, » sourit Gates. « Voulez-vous que je vous laisse toutes les deux ? »

-« Non, s'il vous plait Victoria, restez. J'aimerai également avoir votre avis… » dit Beckett en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Et… Je me disais que… Si vous devez avoir un rôle dans la vie de mes enfants mais aussi dans la mienne, nous pourrions peut-être… Euh… Nous tutoyer ? »

-« J'en serais honorée Kate, » répondit Gates touchée par la demande de la jeune femme. « Alors, de quoi voulais-tu nous parler à cette heure-ci de la nuit ? »

-« Je… J'ai honte de mon comportement d'aujourd'hui… Je… » lâcha Beckett les larmes aux yeux.

Alors que Martha tendait un mug rempli de tisane fumante à la jeune femme, Gates l'enveloppa de ses bras et la serra contre elle.

-« Tu sais Kate, on fait tous des erreurs à un moment ou à un autre. Tu es une jeune femme admirable et tu t'es glissée dans un rôle d'épouse et de mère très rapidement. C'est presque normal que tu te sois retrouvée submergée par tes émotions et tes angoisses. »

-« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Victoria, Darling. »

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passera la prochaine fois ? Comment réussir à maitriser mes angoisses ? A m'autoriser à être pleinement heureuse… Est-ce que je saurais même trouver le courage d'en parler à Rick la prochaine fois alors que je lui en ai fait la promesse ? »

-« Le fait que tu te poses toutes ces questions prouvent que tu es consciente de tes faiblesses et que tu as vraiment envie de tout faire pour que, mon fils et toi, ça fonctionne. »

-« Mais… Est-ce que je saurais simplement être sa femme, être heureuse et surtout, surtout, le rendre lui heureux ? » fit Beckett en regardant alternativement ses deux ainées, cherchant dans leurs yeux des réponses à ses questions.

-« Tu sais, je me pose exactement les mêmes questions que toi ma Chérie… »

-« Comment ça Martha ? » demanda la jeune femme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-« Avec Alexandre, on repart à zéro après quarante ans d'absence et de non-dits… Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas quelque chose de simple même si je l'aime énormément. »

-« Oh Martha, je suis persuadée que tu es tout ce qu'Alexandre a toujours voulu ! » sourit Beckett en prenant la rouquine dans ses bras. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi radieuse que ces derniers temps. »

-« Dites-moi Martha, comment vous faites ? » demanda timidement Gates.

-« Comment je fais pour quoi Victoria ? »

-« Pour oser remettre votre cœur en jeu après avoir tellement souffert… Pour toujours regarder la vie comme un cadeau quoiqu'il arrive… »

-« Je me dis que ça ne peut pas être pire ou bien que, quoiqu'il arrive, je saurai trouver les ressources pour y faire face, » sourit Martha. « Et puis je ne suis pas seule, j'ai une famille. Et vous non plus Victoria vous n'êtes pas seule. Nous sommes votre famille maintenant. Que ça vous plaise ou non ! »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Gates en se tournant vers Beckett.

-« Oui vraiment. Dois-je te rappeler que mes filles t'appellent Granny ? » sourit la jeune femme avant de souffler un bon coup. « Et puis… Si tu dois retrouver le bonheur auprès de mon père, il vaut mieux que tu sois à ta place parmi nous dès maintenant… »

-« Tu sais Kate, je suis un peu perdue ces derniers temps… J'aime beaucoup le temps que je passe aux côtés de Jim mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête à tourner la page, si je suis prête à m'ouvrir pleinement à quelqu'un… Et je pense qu'il en est de même pour ton père aujourd'hui… »

-« Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra mais je vous demande juste une chose… »

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Ne faites pas la même erreur que moi et écoutez votre cœur plutôt que vos angoisses… Ça fait souffrir inutilement tout le monde… »

-« Je vais tout faire pour, je te le promets Kate, » sourit Gates en la prenant dans ses bras avec affection. « Merci pour ce moment entre femmes mais je pense qu'un certain écrivain aimerait beaucoup avoir sa fiancée dans son lit, je me trompe ? »

-« Non. Merci pour tout, » sourit Beckett avant d'embrasser les deux femmes et de disparaitre à l'étage.

Lorsqu'elle se glissa dans leur lit quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme vint immédiatement se blottir dans les bras de Castle qui resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Après un dernier baiser, ils laissèrent le sommeil les gagner.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	130. Un peu de douceur

**Chapitre 129 : Un peu de douceur**

La semaine était passée rapidement et tout le monde en avait profité pour se reposer un maximum tout à préparant par-ci par-là des petites choses pour le mariage à venir. Depuis quelques jours, Gates avait remarqué la tension croissante qui habitait Jim. Inquiète pour son ami, elle se décida de prendre les choses en main et, après le petit déjeuner ce vendredi matin-là, la capitaine passa un manteau avant d'attraper un plaid.

-« Jim, tu m'accompagnes faire un tour sur la plage ? » proposa Victoria.

-« Avec plaisir, oui, » sourit Jim en attrapant son manteau avec entrain, saisissant l'occasion qu'il lui était offert de se changer les idées.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, le couple prit la direction du centre-ville en longeant la mer. Le silence n'était pas gênant mais la capitaine s'était donnée pour mission pour crever l'abcès qui oppressait le cœur de son ami.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Jim ? »

-« Mais rien voyons ! » se défendit un peu trop vite le père de Beckett.

-« Dois-je te rappeler ma profession ? » ironisa la métisse.

-« Rien… Enfin c'est juste que… Ma petite fille se marie demain et… »

-« Tu n'as pas confiance en Rick ? »

-« Si, bien sûr ! Je sais que c'est l'homme qui lui faut. Je le sais depuis le premier jour où elle m'a parlé de leur partenariat. Rick est le seul à pouvoir la rendre heureuse, c'est l'homme qui lui était destiné. Le seul qui puisse lui faire ouvrir son cœur, malgré ses blessures, malgré l'assassinat de sa mère non encore résolu… »

-« Mais alors il est où le problème ? Pourquoi es-tu si tendu ? » demanda Gates en s'arrêtant pour faire face à son compagnon.

-« Mais c'est mon bébé ! Je… » commença Jim avant de soupirer alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient, comme sous un poids trop lourd pour lui.

-« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que Kate se marie demain qu'elle ne sera plus ta fille. Elle t'aime de tout son cœur et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle crée sa propre famille qu'elle ne fera plus partie de la tienne. »

-« Mais ce ne sera plus mon bébé… »

-« Jim ! Ça fait longtemps que Kate n'est plus un bébé et qu'elle est une adulte responsable, » sourit Gates en faisant glisser une de ses mains le long de son bras.

-« Justement Vick, justement… Ça fait trop longtemps… Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à prendre de telles responsabilités si jeune… »

-« Que veux-tu dire par là Jim ? » demanda doucement la capitaine en invitant Jim à s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le plaid qu'elle venait d'étendre sur le sable.

-« Quand Johanna est décédée, j'ai complètement craqué et je me suis déchargée énormément sur elle. La maison, la cuisine, tout… Elle a endossé toutes les responsabilités qui auraient dû m'incomber, elle est devenue adulte avant l'heure. Et quand elle m'a enfin sorti de cet enfer, j'ai tout fait pour reprendre ma place, je l'ai cocooné et elle est un peu redevenue cette petite fille qu'elle avait été avec moi. »

-« Mais elle n'avait plus besoin de toi à ce moment-là… »

-« Non, en effet, mais quelque part je crois qu'elle a compris que j'avais besoin de ça pour me sentir mieux et réparer un maximum le mal que je lui avais fait… J'ai regagné son cœur et son respect au fils des années et, la voir bientôt mariée, j'ai comme l'impression de la perdre à nouveau, de la voir devenir adulte une nouvelle fois… »

-« Tu ne la perdras pas Jim… Et tu y gagnes une grande famille… Une magnifique famille que je t'envie chaque jour que Dieu fait. »

-« C'est aussi ta famille, tu sais, » sourit Jim en glissant son bras autour des épaules de Victoria. « Et pourtant, c'était loin d'être gagné au départ… »

-« Ça, on peut le dire… » souffla Gates avant d'ajouter après quelques minutes de silence. « Tu te sens mieux ? »

-« Oui, merci pour tout Vick. »

-« Je n'ai rien fait tu sais… »

-« Oh non ! Tu m'as juste écouté et rassuré au moment où j'en avais besoin et ce sans que je ne te demande rien, sans que je ne dise rien… Tu as juste compris avant moi que j'avais besoin d'une bouffée d'oxygène avant de conduire ma fille à son futur… »

-« Si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas Jim… Les amis, c'est fait pour ça… »

-« Les amis ? » souffla le père de Beckett avant de se pencher vers la jeune femme pour déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Une légère rougeur envahit les joues de Gates, troublée par le geste audacieux dont venait de faire preuve Jim. Ce dernier laissa le silence s'installer sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte autour de ses épaules. Les minutes passèrent encore et encore quand soudain, au moment où le père de Beckett n'osait plus y croire, Gates posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Un fin sourire apparut sur le visage de Jim alors que la métisse trouvait sa place dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce que le froid mordant de cette belle matinée de décembre ne les rappelle à l'ordre.

-« On rentre ? » proposa doucement Jim en sentant Gates frissonner à nouveau.

La capitaine hocha la tête et, après avoir aidé sa compagne à se lever, le père de Beckett enroula le plaid autour de leurs épaules. Depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, Beckett les vit revenir en discutant. Son sourire se figea quand elle remarqua que son père avait les traits tirés et que, jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rien remarqué.

-« Bouh ! Et bien je peux vous dire qu'il fait sacrément froid dehors, » annonça Gates en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre. « Qui m'aide à allumer un feu dans le salon ? »

-« Moi Granny ! Moi ! » s'exclama Sarah en déboulant en courant de la salle de jeux.

-« Attendez, je vais vous aider, » sourit Jim avant de s'arrêter en sentant une main se poser sur son avant-bras.

-« Papa, tu as un instant à m'accorder ? »

-« Bien sûr ma Katie. Tout va bien ? »

-« Moi oui mais… Ça va toi ? Tu as l'air fatigué… »

-« Ça va maintenant, » sourit Jim en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. « J'ai juste un peu de mal à voir mon bébé se marier… »

-« Oh Papa ! Mais tu sais bien pourtant que mon mariage ne changera rien à l'amour que je te porte, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Une certaine personne s'est chargée de me le rappeler, » sourit Jim en regardant vers le salon.

-« Tu l'aimes bien, hein ? » demanda doucement Beckett en entourant le cou de son père. « Victoria je veux dire… »

-« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'oublie ta mère, » se défendit immédiatement son père. « Jo sera toujours dans mon cœur, quoiqu'il arrive… »

-« Je le sais ça Papa. Je l'ai compris en m'ouvrant à Rick et à notre famille… Et Victoria fait partie intégrante de cette famille que nous formons. Je l'aime bien et j'aime le sourire qu'elle a remis dans tes yeux. »

-« Tu as vu comme elle est douce et patiente avec Sarah… Elle l'aime beaucoup… »

-« C'est réciproque, tu sais. La nuit dernière, Princesse a fait un mauvais rêve et ni Rick ni moi n'avons rien pu faire pour la calmer. Cette chipie ne voulait que sa Granny ! Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allée réveiller ma boss… A près de trois heures du matin… »

-« Et comment a-t-elle réagi ? »

-« Comme une véritable grand-mère. A peine arrivée dans la chambre de Sarah, elle s'est assise avec elle dans le rocking-chair et elles ont discuté un moment. La petite s'est finalement calmée et endormie dans ses bras. Maman n'aurait pas fait mieux, j'en suis sûr… »

-« Tu sais ce qui s'est passé pour que Sarah ne veuille que Vick ? »

-« Ta petite-fille, » intervint Gates qui avait surpris la fin de la conversation entre Jim et sa fille et qui se reprit en voyant les regards noirs du père et de la fille. « Enfin notre petite-fille avait très peur que je disparaisse de son entourage… Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir d'où venait sa peur exactement mais elle semblait vraiment terrifiée… »

-« L'essentiel c'est que tu sois parvenue à la rassurer Victoria, » sourit Beckett. « Encore merci pour tout… »

-« Mais moi j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi Sarah a peur tout d'un coup de perdre sa Granny… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerai avoir une petite discussion avec ma petite-fille ! » dit Jim en s'éloignant pour rejoindre la fillette tranquillement assise à distance raisonnable devant le foyer de la cheminée.

-« Victoria ? »

-« Oui Kate. Un problème ? »

-« En fait, non. Je voulais juste te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour mon père, pour Sarah mais aussi pour nous tous… »

-« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! » se défendit Gates en comprenant pas où Beckett voulait en venir.

-« Si… Tu as rendu le sourire à mon père, tu offres à mes enfants le bonheur d'avoir une grand-mère présente et aimante, tu es là aussi pour me soutenir… Mais à part ça tu n'as rien fait, hein ? » sourit la jeune femme en donnant un petit coup d'épaule à son aînée. « Merci. »

Sur un coup de tête, Beckett se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Gates avant de disparaitre à nouveau dans la cuisine pour terminer la préparation du déjeuner. Restée seule, la capitaine tenta de se ressaisir un minimum avant de rejoindre à son tour la cuisine.

-« Que puis-je faire pour aider ? »

-« Si tu pouvais motiver les filles à mettre la table se serait bien. Le déjeuner est presque prêt maintenant. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Gates enrôla bon gré mal gré Mary et Becca pour mettre la table. Rapidement des rires fusèrent en direction de la salle à manger et la bonne humeur reprit le dessus.

-« Maman ! Il y a une voiture qui vient d'arriver, » cria Alexis depuis l'entrée. « On attendait quelqu'un aujourd'hui ? »

-« Le prêtre qui est censé nous marier mais pas avant le milieu d'après-midi d'après ce que Papa m'a dit… Je vais voir, ne bouge pas Lex ! »

-« Pas de soucis. »

Au moment où la sonnette retentissait, Beckett se dirigea vers la porte en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon pour ouvrir à leur visiteur.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	131. Le Père Gaby

**Chapitre 130 : Le Père Gaby**

-« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » demanda Beckett en regardant leur visiteur.

-« Bonjour Katherine. Mon Dieu ! Ton père n'a pas menti, tu es magnifique et tu ressembles tellement à ta mère… »

-« Oh ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. « Mon Dieu ! Père Gaby ! Mais… »

-« Il me semble que j'ai un mariage à célébrer demain… Ton mariage en l'occurrence, si j'ai bien tout compris. »

-« Je… Je… Vous ? » s'étonna Beckett encore sous le coup de la surprise.

-« Ton père m'a contacté il y a quelques semaines et il m'a dit que sa petite Katie avait bien envie que ce soit moi, le bon vieux Père Gaby, qui l'unisse à son fiancé. Et quel fiancé d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre… »

-« Dis donc ma Katie, » intervint Jim en arrivant derrière elle. « Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir mieux élevée que ça ! Bonjour Père Gaby ! Entrez, vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

-« Très bon merci Jim. Les indications données par Monsieur Castle étaient très utiles et efficaces, » répondit le Père Gaby en entrant à l'invitation de la jeune femme qui referma la porte dernière lui. « Je sais que vous ne m'attendiez pas avant le milieu d'après-midi mais j'étais prêt ce matin alors j'ai pris la route… »

-« Et vous avez bien fait mon Père. Laissez-moi me présenter, Rick Castle. Bienvenue chez nous, » fit l'écrivain en pénétrant à son tour dans l'entrée.

-« C'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer mais je dois vous avouer que je n'imaginais pas la petite Katie se marier avec un homme tel que vous… Et surtout avec l'aval de son père… »

-« Attention à ne pas faire l'amalgame entre Richard Castle, le personnage public, et Rick, l'homme prêt à tout pour ma fille. Car ça c'est le vrai Rick, le fiancé de ma fille. »

-« Ouh ! Beau-Papa défend son gendre ? » sourit le prêtre.

-« Gaby, Rick a réussi à rendre à Kate une partie de ce qu'elle a perdu à la mort de sa mère et que jamais personne jusqu'à présent n'avait réussi à lui rendre… »

-« Bon ça vous tous les trois ? Je vous rappelle que je suis là moi aussi, » ironisa Beckett en récupérant le manteau de Gaby avant de se tourner vers la cuisine. « Alexis, tu veux bien rajouter un couvert s'il te plait. »

-« Tout de suite Maman ! »

-« Maman ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire jeune fille ? » demanda Gaby en se tournant vers Beckett, les poings sur les hanches et le regard sévère.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quinze ans quand tu m'as surprise à l'arrière de la voiture de mon petit-ami derrière l'église ! » répondit la jeune femme en roulant des yeux.

-« Pardon ? » s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Jim et Castle.

-« Oups ? Il y a prescription ! » s'empressa d'ajouter Beckett avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

-« Hep ! Où fuis-tu comme ça Kate ? » sourit Castle en se précipitant derrière elle. « C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

-« Ils sont souvent comme ça ? » souffla le Père Gaby à l'oreille de Jim.

-« Tout le temps ! Viens, suis-moi, ça risque d'être rigolo… » répondit le père de la jeune femme en attirant son ami à la suite du couple.

-« Kate ! »

-« Quoi ? » s'exclama Beckett en se retournant pour faire face à l'écrivain. « Tu veux vraiment savoir pour tous les mecs avec qui j'ai couché ? »

-« All ? » se figea Castle comme ayant reçu un uppercut à la poitrine.

-« Sérieusement, tu signes des poitrines de femme lors de tes lectures, tu ne peux pas être choqué que je ne sois pas vierge ! »

-« C'est juste que le mot 'all' signifie beaucoup… De combien sommes-nous en train de parler exactement ? »

-« Es-tu vraiment en train de me demander mon nombre ? » fit Beckett amusée.

-« Tu me dis ton nombre, je te dis le mien… » tenta Castle.

-« Les hommes… Vous voulez tous savoir mais vous ne voulez pas savoir, » répondit la jeune femme les yeux plein de malice et un sourire aux lèvres. « Ecoute, toutes les femmes ont leurs secrets, moi y compris, et quelque fois, pour la bonne santé d'une relation, il vaut mieux ne pas les partager. »

Sur ce, Beckett attrapa un plat et quitta la cuisine laissant derrière elle un Castle estomaqué.

-« A table ! » appela la jeune femme comme si de rien n'était. « Sarah, les filles, n'oubliez pas de vous laver les mains ! »

-« Fait Maman ! » répondit la fillette en se précipitant vers Beckett les mains tendus en avant pour prouver ses dires.

-« Sarah ? » demanda Gaby en fronçant les sourcils et regardant Jim avec intérêt. « Tu aurais pu me dire que Kate avait eu un enfant depuis le temps qu'on se connait. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis des années ! On déjeune ensemble tous les dimanches après l'office ! »

-« Hey ! Du calme Gab ! Princesse n'est pas encore leur fille ! »

-« Pas encore ? Tu m'expliques là parce que je ne comprends plus rien moi… »

-« Tu te souviens que je n'ai pas été très présent il y a quelques semaines car ma fille et sa famille avaient été attaqués et blessés ? La fillette que Rick et elle protégeaient à ce moment-là c'est Sarah et ils tentent de l'adopter mais ils sont tombés sur un juge pas très conciliant ! »

-« Papa, Père Gaby ? Vous n'avez pas faim ? » sourit Beckett en passant sa tête dans l'entrée. « Non parce qu'on a une sacrée bande de morfales à table je vous signale. »

Avec un sourire, les deux amis rejoignirent la salle à manger et Jim présenta tout le monde présent autour de la table. Le Père Gaby fut accueilli avec beaucoup de chaleur.

-« Dites-moi mon Père, » demanda Martha au cours du repas. « Depuis quand connaissez-vous notre Kate ? »

-« Oh là ! C'était à la maternité, à peine quelques heures après sa naissance ! Etant un ami d'enfance de Jim et ayant célébré son mariage avec Johanna, j'ai eu la chance de voir grandir cette jeune personne. Et, même si je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles en direct d'elle, j'ai suivi son parcours à travers les récits de Jim… Je suis heureux de la retrouver sous les traits d'une jeune femme épanouie. »

-« Alors ça veut dire que vous avez des dossiers compromettant sur Kate ? » demanda Espo les yeux brillants d'anticipation.

-« Si seulement vous saviez jeune homme, si seulement vous saviez… »

-« Javi ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, » souffla Lanie avant de se tourner vers Gaby tout sourire en posant sa tête sur ses mains. « Mon Père, on vous écoute ! »

-« Père Gaby, si vous dites quoi que ce soit, je vous jure que vous n'allez pas célébrer mon mariage parce que vous aurez besoin de quelques jours de repos à l'hôpital du coin, » menaça Beckett en le fusillant du regard.

-« Tiens, ce n'est pas une balle entre les deux yeux ? » demanda innocemment Castle.

-« Je vois que tu n'as pas changé tant que ça Kate, » sourit le prêtre. « Tu as beau me menacer, je ne suis pas dupe parce que, de un, ça n'a jamais marché avec moi et, de deux, j'ai quelques dossiers croustillants sur toi… »

Pendant que Kate se morfondait sur son siège, Castle l'enveloppa d'un bras.

-« Ne t'en fais pas ma Chérie, je suis là pour te protéger… »

-« Parce que tu peux faire quelque chose contre l'humiliation toi ? »

-« Ce n'est pas de l'humiliation voyons ! Ce sont des anecdotes ! Tout le monde en a et on en collectera pour Sarah et tous les enfants qui suivront… »

-« Tu crois ? »

-« J'en suis persuadé. Je t'aime, » sourit Castle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-« Il faut ce genre de choses souvent ? » demanda Gaby à la ronde sans pour autant percer la bulle dans laquelle le couple s'était enfermé.

-« Tout le temps ! » dramatisa Espo.

-« Quand ils ne terminent pas les phrases de l'autres ou qu'ils ne s'enferment pas dans une conversation silencieuse… » ajouta Lanie. « Ils peuvent être vraiment flippant quand ils s'y mettent ! »

-« Et c'est de pire en pire… » soupira Ryan.

-« D'ailleurs, » intervint Gates avec un sourire. « Je pense qu'un jour je vais devoir leur interdire de quitter le poste de police sans prévenir de leur destination car ils sont tellement en phase tous les deux qu'on a du mal à les suivre parfois... »

Tout le monde éclata de rire à cette remarque ce qui fit exploser la bulle du couple.

-« Bon et alors… Elles viennent ses anecdotes sur la grande et secrète Kate Beckett ? » demanda Esposito n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.

-« Shh ! » le rappela à l'ordre Lanie avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

-« Kate devait avoir quoi… Quatre ou cinq ans, pas plus. Un jour où j'aidais Jim à réparer le toit de la maison, Johanna l'a récupérée à l'école maternelle les vêtements complètement déchirés et un sérieux cocard à l'œil. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Jo aussi furieuse que ce jour-là ! Elle tempêtait et fulminait littéralement. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que 'mini Kate' soit dans un état pareil ? »

-« C'est ce que Jim et moi avons tenté de savoir mais Jo était trop en colère pour répondre quant à Kate, eh bien vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'elle est têtue… La seule chose qu'on a réussi à savoir, c'est que les Beckett étaient convoqués au grand complet le lendemain matin dans le bureau du directeur de l'école… »

-« Mon Dieu ! Je pense que même grabataire je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour-là ! » intervint Jim avec un sourire.

-« Enfin bref, le lendemain, Jim, Jo et Kate sont allés au rendez-vous et là, il y avait deux autres couples avec chacun un garçon dans un état pire que celui de Kate… Les accusations ont commencé à fuser de toute part, les parents des garçons de cours préparatoire déplorant le comportement violent d'une fillette de moyenne section. Kate est restée calme pendant un bon moment puis elle s'est levée, a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et a dévisagé le directeur droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, mal à l'aise, finisse par lui demander ce qu'elle voulait. »

-« Tu étais vraiment obligé de choisir cette histoire Gaby ? » intervint Kate en se cachant dans le cou de Castle.

-« Oh oui alors ! C'est la meilleure de toutes ! Maintenant laisse-moi finir mais après, si tu insistes, j'en raconterai une autre, » sourit le prêtre avec un fin sourire. « Donc je disais que, Quand Kate a enfin eu la parole, elle a expliqué au directeur qu'elle voulait bien être punie pour avoir mis une raclée à ces deux idiots sans cervelle mais qu'eux aussi devraient être puni car ça fait des jours et des jours qu'ils piquent les gouters des petits en menaçant de les taper ! Elle a cloué le bec à tout le monde en dénonçant tout ça. »

-« Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que, » compléta Jim avec un sourire. « Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'en avait pas parlé aux adultes, ma fille m'a répondu très sûre d'elle qu'elle savait qu'elle pourrait les mater parce que c'était que des méchants pas beaux ! Autant vous dire que ça a été très dur de conserver son sérieux face à ce petit bout de femme ! »

-« Le directeur a eu beaucoup de mal à trouver une punition adaptée face à la logique implacable de Kate, » rigola doucement Gaby. « Comme c'était un de mes amis et qu'il savait que je la connaissais bien, il m'a demandé conseil et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour des travaux d'intérêt général à savoir que Kate a dû faire le messager pour l'ensemble de l'école pendant toute une semaine. »

-« Et les deux chenapans ? »

-« Ils ont dû présenter des excuses publiques et passer l'ensemble des récréations à veiller sur les autres pendant une semaine également. On n'a plus jamais entendu parler d'eux. »

-« En tout cas, moi je tiens à faire remarquer que, si on a déjà plus ou moins l'habitude des facéties de Sarah, 'mini Kate' en était la puissance dix ! » sourit Martha.

-« Et vous qui vous plaignez déjà de Sarah ! Non Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera avec vos enfants biologiques ! » ironisa Gates.

Le reste du repas se passa entre anecdotes diverses et fou rires. Beaucoup de choses furent dévoilées sur la jeune femme secrète qu'était Beckett mais cette dernière, se rendant rapidement compte qu'il n'y avait aucun jugement de valeur sur ce qu'elle avait été, se détendit doucement.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	132. Renouer

**Chapitre 131 : Renouer**

Pendant que les garçons s'occupaient de faire la vaisselle, Beckett prit une Sarah luttant de toutes ses forces contre le sommeil dans ses bras et s'avança en direction de l'escalier pour monter dans la chambre de la fillette.

-« Allez, viens Princesse. Tu vas aller faire une petite sieste comme ça tu pourras jouer autant que tu veux avec les filles ensuite... »

-« Je peux vous accompagner toutes les deux ? » demanda le Père Gaby.

-« Bien sûr. Comme ça j'en profiterai pour te montrer ta chambre. »

Le prêtre suivit donc la jeune femme à l'étage et, après avoir déposé son sac dans la chambre d'Alexis, il se guida au son fredonnant de la voix de Beckett jusqu'à la chambre de la petite. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et s'appuya sur le chambranle pour observer un long moment la jeune femme qu'il avait vu naître et grandir assise sur le rocking-chair à bercer Sarah tout en lui chantant une douce chanson. Les minutes passèrent et Gaby remarqua rapidement que la fillette s'était profondément endormie dans les bras de sa mère mais cette dernière termina tout de même sa berceuse. Après avoir déposé un léger et tendre baiser sur le front de l'enfant, Beckett se leva en prenant précautionneusement Sarah dans ses bras pour la déposer dans son petit lit. Elle referma la turbulette autour d'elle et glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle la regarda dormir un instant puis finit par faire volteface pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le Père Gaby.

-« Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère... » murmura-t-il ému. « Elle te chantait exactement la même chanson et avait les mêmes gestes à ton égard que toi aujourd'hui face à Sarah. Elle serait très fière de toi si elle était toujours parmi nous. »

-« Merci. Tes paroles me touchent beaucoup... » répondit Beckett les larmes aux yeux. « D'autant que tu as vraiment bien connu Maman. »

-« Dis-moi, tu me m'en veux pas trop d'avoir dévoilé toutes ces petites choses à propos de toi à table tout à l'heure ? »

-« Même si je ne suis pas très à l'aise pour parler de moi, je suis heureuse que ma 'famille' en ait appris plus sur moi grâce à toi... »

-« Tu t'es constituée une véritable famille de cœur autour de toi et elle est magnifique d'ailleurs… »

-« C'est vrai. J'ai eu énormément de chance de tous les rencontrer, surtout après avoir fui presque tous ceux qui avait connu Maman... J'en suis désolée d'ailleurs. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui à quel point ta présence à mes côtés m'a manquée... »

-« Tu avais des choses à digérer et un deuil à effectuer. Je ne t'en veux pas Diablotine... » répondit avec beaucoup de douceur le prêtre.

-« Et pourtant, j'ai reporté sur toi ma colère et ma haine suite au décès de Maman alors que tu y étais pour rien... »

-« Kate, » sourit Gaby en prenant la jeune femme par les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face. « Je préfère encore avoir servi de bouc émissaire pendant plus de dix ans et retrouver une jeune femme heureuse et épanouie, digne de sa mère plutôt que d'avoir été le témoin privilégié de ta descente aux enfers. Ton père m'a suffi et je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as réussi le tour de force de le faire se sortir de l'alcool quasiment du jour au lendemain... »

-« Un jour j'ai craqué, » avoua Beckett avec un regard plutôt fuyant qui ne lui ressemblait pas. « Et je lui ai dit que je me demandais ce qui était le pire entre avoir perdu définitivement Maman et perdre chaque jour un peu plus mon père. Ce jour-là, je l'ai appelé Jim au lieu de Papa et je crois que ça lui a foutu une sacrée claque. Sans un mot, il a tourné les talons et a disparu pendant presque deux mois jusqu'à ce matin de printemps où je l'ai retrouvé sobre mais amaigri sur le pas de ma porte. J'avais retrouvé mon Papa mais il a fallu des années pour recréer la relation qu'on avait avant l'alcool. Encore aujourd'hui je sais qu'il s'en veut toujours pour sa descente aux enfers alors que je lui ai pardonné depuis le jour où il s'est présenté chez moi sobre et qu'il l'est resté malgré les tentations. »

Pendant un long moment, un long silence se fit entre les deux amis, chacun cherchant à rassembler ses émotions.

-« Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que tu t'en veux toujours d'avoir 'craqué' comme tu dis… Et ce, même si cet écart de conduite de ta part a été salutaire à ton père. »

-« J'ai eu des mots durs que je ne pensais pas et qui reviennent me hanter par moment… Une fille ne devrait jamais dire de telles choses à son père… »

-« Mais si tu ne l'avais pas fait, ton père ne serait peut-être pas parmi nous aujourd'hui et surtout, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il aurait été sobre. Tu as trouvé les mots justes pour le faire réagir même si ce sont des mots que tu aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à prononcer. Cesse de t'en vouloir… Ce jour-là peut-être ton père pourra commencer à se pardonner lui-même. »

-« Tu crois ? »

-« J'en suis persuadé, » sourit le Père Gaby en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. « En tout cas, je suis heureux de te voir si bien aujourd'hui… Je peux te demander une chose ? »

-« Bien sûr Gaby ? »

-« Pourquoi voulais-tu que ce soit moi qui vous marie Rick et toi ? Pourquoi après toutes ces années de silence… »

-« Parce que j'ai décidé de défaire une à une chacune des briques du mur qui entourent mon cœur et que je me suis rendue compte que tu me manquais, que tu avais été une figure importante de ma vie, de celle de mes parents… Et que je voulais que tu sois, au côté de Papa, le témoin privilégié de mon bonheur… »

-« Et qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu t'es ouverte à moi exactement ? » demanda le Père Gaby curieux d'en apprendre plus.

-« Lorsque j'ai compris que Rick allait me demander en mariage, mes vieux réflexes se sont réactivés et j'ai fui… Sauf que nous étions dans un hôpital et que j'étais moi aussi blessée donc je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin. J'ai trouvé refuse dans la chapelle et… »

-« Et tu t'es réfugiée sous l'icône de Marie, comme quand tu étais petite et que tu avais besoin de réfléchir ? »

-« Certaines choses n'ont pas changé en effet, » sourit Beckett en regardant l'enfant dormir paisiblement. « D'autres au contraire viennent bouleverser votre vie pour le meilleur ou pour le pire… »

-« Mon petit doigt me dit que, pour toi, ces derniers temps, ces choses qui ont bouleversées ta vie l'ont été pour le meilleur. Je me trompe ? »

-« Absolument pas. Et je ne regrette rien. Que ce soit Sarah ou Rick et sa famille… »

-« Dis-moi, comment as-tu rencontré le grand Richard Castle ? »

-« Tu veux rire ? Je l'ai emmené pour interrogatoire en plein milieu de la soirée promotionnelle pour la sortie de son dernier opus des aventures de Derrick Storm. »

-« Un interrogatoire ? Qui avait-il donc tué ? »

-« Son personnage principal, Derrick Storm, mais ce n'était pas la raison de ma venue, » sourit Beckett. « Non, en fait, un meurtrier reproduisait les meurtres de ses livres et je devais m'assurer que ce n'était pas lui… »

-« Et comment t'es-tu arrangée pour ne pas que le meurtre lui soit collé sur le dos ? Etant donné que c'est ton auteur préféré… Tu n'aurais pas pu l'arrêter même s'il avait été coupable, je te connais. »

-« Hey ! Il aurait été coupable, il croupirait en prison ! »

-« En es-tu vraiment sûr '_Plume_Tom_Straw_' ? »

-« Comment tu sais ça toi ? » s'exclama Beckett avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, de regarder attentivement Sarah qui n'avait heureusement pas bougé et enfin de répéter en murmurant cette fois. « Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

-« Mon seul moyen de te suivre après ton départ a été de suivre les postes que tu as pu mettre sur le site officiel de Richard Castle… » avoua Gaby. « Comme ça, je savais que tu étais toujours en vie et que tu n'allais pas trop mal… Bon et sinon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Tu l'as interrogé et… »

-« Je l'ai interrogé et là j'ai complètement craqué ! Il m'a rendu complètement dingue dès la prise de contact ! Si je devais le décrire à ce moment-là, j'aurais utilisé les mots insupportable et prétentieux ! Je n'attendais qu'une seule chose : que l'enquête se termine au plus vite pour qu'il disparaisse de ma vue et du poste de police ! »

-« Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, je me trompe ? »

-« Non ! Une véritable sangsue ! Il a contacté son copain le Maire qui a contacté notre capitaine qui m'a convoqué dans son bureau pour m'annoncer que j'avais un fan et qu'à compter de maintenant je devais faire équipe avec Monsieur Castle. Le grand écrivain voulait faire des recherches pour son livre… Ce jour-là, j'ai cru que j'allais lui mettre une balle entre le deux yeux… Je me suis contenté de le menotter à la voiture… »

-« Mais alors comment a-t-il réussi à trouver le chemin de ton cœur ? D'après mes souvenir, tu as toujours été intransigeante… » s'étonna le prêtre.

-« Il… Malgré ses airs de playboy, il… Il a montré de la compassion et de l'intuition… Tant sur les enquêtes que sur ma vie… Il a également été patient… Il ne m'a pas brusqué mais il a persévéré… Et puis il y a son charisme, sa capacité à écouter et à retenir des que tout le monde aurait pensé anodin… Et puis il y a son humour qui a allégé le poids des souffrances dû aux cas que nous traitions tous les jours… Et puis… Il y a eu toutes ces petites attentions et ses preuves d'amour… »

-« Et il a mis combien de temps ? »

-« Avec le recul, je pense que la première fois où j'ai ressenti une pointe de jalousie, c'était… Moins d'un an après son intrusion dans ma vie… C'est pathétique, hein ? »

-« Non, c'est beau au contraire… Surtout te connaissant… Et comment as-tu rencontré sa mère et sa fille ? »

-« Viens, sortons de la chambre de Sarah car je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses te retenir de rire, » sourit Beckett en le guidant vers le rez-de-chaussée. « La première fois que je les ai vu, c'est quand elles sont venues chercher Rick en prison pour obstruction à la justice et vol de preuves. Ensuite, je me suis présentée chez lui… Lorsque Rick a ouvert la porte, il portait une combinaison de Laser Game et me pointait avec l'arme du jeu… Il a retiré ses lunettes puis sa fille est apparue dans la même tenue que lui et enfin Martha en robe de chambre, serviette sur la tête et masque de beauté en place ! Mais ça leur parut naturel puisqu'ils m'ont invité à entrer ! »

-« J'imagine déjà la scène d'ici ! » dit Gaby avant d'exploser de rire.

-« Imaginer quoi ? » demanda Castle en les croisant au pied des escaliers.

-« La première fois que je suis venue chez toi… » rigola doucement Beckett.

-« Dites-moi vous deux, » fit le prête en reprenant quelque peu son calme. « Y aurait-il un endroit où l'on pourrait discuter tous les trois ? »

-« Bien sûr, suivez-moi dans le bureau… »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	133. Entrevu de préparation

**Chapitre 132 : Entrevu de préparation**

Arrivés dans le bureau, Castle et Beckett prirent place sur deux fauteuils côte à côté et se prirent la main alors que le Père Gaby se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte à observer la pièce. Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence avant que l'écrivain ne se tourne vers le prêtre.

-« Je croyais que vous souhaitiez discuter calmement avec nous… Entrez mon Père et n'oubliez pas de refermer la porte derrière vous. »

-« Merci Rick. Votre bureau est magnifique. Alors c'est ici que vous écrivez ? »

-« Quand je suis dans les Hamptons oui mais sinon j'ai mon bureau à la maison à New York, » expliqua Castle. « Ce que je préfère c'est quand l'inspiration vient d'un coup, que je m'assoie à mon bureau et que je laisse les aider fuser… Je suis capable de tout oublier pendant ces moments-là… »

-« Même Kate ? »

-« Tout oublier ne signifie pas ignorer ma famille et les personnes que j'aime. J'ai toujours accordé du temps à Alexis quand elle en a eu besoin même si mon cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. J'avoue que ce ne fut pas simple mais ma famille reste ma priorité. Quoi qu'il arrive. Et pour Kate, c'est encore différent, elle est tout le temps présente dans mes pensées quand j'écris… »

Face à cette déclaration, des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Beckett qui cacha sa bouche derrière main pour retenir un petit cri de stupeur. Le Père Gaby sourit en voyant la réaction de la jeune femme. Il fut également touché par la spontanéité et la profondeur des sentiments qu'il exprimait.

-« Par votre réponse, vous répondez presque complètement à la première question que je voulais vous poser… Mais tant pis, je vous la pose quand même. A quel point l'autre est important pour vous ? »

-« Pendant près de quatre ans, je suis resté aux côtés de Kate parce qu'elle avait ravi mon cœur. Ensemble on est passé par tellement de choses mais c'était important qu'on les traverse ensemble… J'espérais chaque jour un peu plus qu'elle finisse par ouvrir les yeux et surtout voir pourquoi j'étais là pour elle… Même si rien n'avait été formulé jusqu'à très récemment, nous avons toujours été plus que des partenaires… Tous les matins, je lui apportais un café juste pour le plaisir de voir un sourire sur son visage parce que c'est la femme la plus remarquable et mystérieuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré… »

-« Et pour toi Kate ? » demanda doucement Gaby en souriant face au tableau que formait la jeune femme complètement sous le choc de la déclaration de son fiancé.

-« Que puis-je dire après une telle déclaration… Ce sera de toute manière beaucoup moins bien car je n'ai pas ton talent. Lorsque Rick est apparu dans mon univers si bien réglé, où tout avait une place, c'est comme si une bombe avait explosé, » sourit Beckett avant de regarder Castle droit dans les yeux. « Tu as pris chacune des briques que j'avais si méticuleusement érigées pour me protéger et, une à une, tu les as descellées du mur pour les réduire ensuite en cendres… Tu es l'homme qui m'a sorti de la tombe que je m'étais moi-même creusée, tu m'as redonné goût à la vie, goût au bonheur tout en respectant et honorant mon passé… Pas une seule personne autour de moi n'avait réussi jusque-là alors tu es l'une des personnes des plus importantes de ma vie… Tu es l'homme que j'ai toujours rêvé de rencontré et que j'ai trouvé ! J'ai une chance incroyable de t'avoir à mon côté… »

Des larmes avaient inondé les yeux de Castle qui se leva et s'agenouilla au pied du fauteuil de Beckett. Il fit glisser l'une de ses paumes sur la joue de la jeune femme qui rechercha son contact avant d'y déposer un baiser.

-« Je t'aime… » souffla Castle après avoir évacué la boule que l'émotion avait formé dans sa gorge.

-« Pas autant que moi… » répondit Beckett en déposant son front sur celui de son fiancé.

Le Père Gaby leur laissa le temps de se ressaisir puis invita l'écrivain à regagner son siège ce que ce dernier fit sans pour autant lâcher la main de la jeune femme.

-« De part vos paroles, on comprend parfaitement toute l'affection que vous vous portez l'un à l'autre mais j'aimerai savoir ce qu'évoque pour vous le mot 'amour'. »

-« Ah non, s'il vous plait Père Gaby ! » s'exclama Castle en jetant un coup d'œil incertain vers sa compagne. « Faites attention avec vos questions, je vous en prie ! Je n'ai pas envie que vous effrayiez Kate la veille de notre mariage. Je ne suis pas sûr de le supporter… »

-« Pour moi, » fit alors la voix de Beckett en resserrant la pression de sa main autour de celle de son fiancé. « Il y a plusieurs sentiments d'amour… L'amour que je porte à ma famille et à mes amis, celui que je porte à mes enfants et enfin, surtout, celui que je porte à Rick… Celui-là est tellement puissant et fort qu'il m'a sauvé la vie… Je comprends aujourd'hui ce que Maman m'avait expliqué un jour… »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'avait dit ? » demanda curieusement Castle.

-« Que l'amour, le vrai, pouvait déplacer des montagnes, » sourit Beckett en plongeant son regard dans celui de son fiancé. « Je ne l'avais jamais cru jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. »

-« Pour moi, l'amour c'est se déposséder de soi-même pour s'offrir à l'autre pleinement, sans aucune retenue car c'est un emportement, un enthousiasme mais aussi un risque. »

-« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur que je fuis encore une fois Rick. Je veux de tout mon cœur être ta femme et me mettre à nu devant toi. Tout en conservant une part de mystère bien sûr ! »

-« Sinon tu ne serais pas Katherine Louise Beckett mais ça me va, » sourit l'écrivain.

-« Vous êtes vraiment impressionnant tous les deux, » intervint alors Gaby. « J'aimerai vraiment apprendre à mieux vous connaître Rick car je dois dire que votre image public me fait un peu peur… Surtout quand je sais que vous allez épouser ma filleule et ce même si je sais que vous avez l'aval de son père… »

-« Vous savez Père Gaby, cette image de Playboy n'est qu'une façade pour faire vendre mes livres mais j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais trahir mes compagnes même si le contraire s'est avéré malheureusement vrai. »

-« Je suis désolé de l'apprendre… »

-« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai mis en avant, » sourit Castle. « Ça n'aurait pas fait très vendeur. Mais, même si je reste un grand gamin qui s'assume parfaitement, je sais quand il faut être sérieux. Et ne croyez pas tout ce que vous pouvez lire dans les journaux à scandales… »

-« Ah oui ? Donc je ne dois pas croire que vous avez une magnifique fille de deux ans ? »

-« Ah… Vous avez aussi vu ce torchon… » soupira l'écrivain. « Ce jour-là, c'était notre première sortie en couple et en famille et il a fallu d'un idiot y mette son nez… A cause de cet article, les tueurs qui en avaient après Sarah nous ont retrouvés et on a failli tous mourir… »

Un frisson parcourut Beckett ce qui n'échappa à aucun des deux hommes.

-« Ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir Kate… »

-« Mais ce jour-là, j'ai failli te perdre alors que je venais juste de laisser tomber mes dernières barrières… Je ne veux plus jamais vivre quelque chose d'aussi effroyable ! » termina la jeune femme en se levant pour s'assoir sur les genoux de Rick et se blottir contre lui.

Gaby ne put être que touché par ce besoin de contact entre le couple. Il leur laissa quelques minutes pour se ressourcer.

-« Je suis très impressionné par cette connexion qu'il y a entre vous. Je comprends maintenant ce que votre famille voulait dire tout à l'heure. De plus, je remarque à quel point, ensemble, vous êtes plus fort. »

-« Ça a toujours été le cas. Depuis le premier jour, » souffla Beckett en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de Castle.

-« Je me demandais si vous aviez encore des angoisses vis-à-vis de votre mariage… »

-« Il y a une semaine, on a pas mal travaillé sur ce sujet mais toujours peur de ses fans… Et de ma jalousie… »

-« C'est déjà un bon départ de le reconnaitre et d'en parler ensemble, » sourit le prêtre. « Et pour vous Rick ? »

-« Après deux mariage, je suis terrifié à l'idée que Kate ouvre les yeux et comprenne qu'elle se trompe, que je ne suis pas le bon… Et surtout, je suis déjà passée à deux reprises par là et je n'ai jamais réussi à transformer mon mariage en quelque chose de stable et durable. Je sais aujourd'hui que je les ai épousé pour de mauvaises raisons mais je suis terrifié de faire quelque chose de travers avec Kate… »

-« Rick, mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ? » s'étonna Beckett en se redressant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Je t'aime et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas porter d'autres enfants que les tiens dans mon ventre. Je ne veux que notre famille et rien d'autre ! Tu es mon rock, mon étoile polaire depuis près de quatre ans. Et je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus ! »

-« Je ne voulais pas en rajouter… Tu avais déjà tes propres angoisses à gérer. »

-« Vous savez, rien que le fait d'en parler, de mettre des mots sur vos angoisses, me prouve que vous êtes prêts. Par contre, j'aimerai vous poser une question Rick. Lors de vos précédents mariages, avez-vous déjà été uni devant Dieu ? »

-« Non. Dans les deux cas, l'union a été célébrée devant un juge de Paix. C'est l'unique chose que j'ai refusé à mes deux précédentes épouses… Comme si, au fond de moi, avant même de les épouser, je savais que je faisais une erreur. »

-« Et avec moi ? »

-« Avec toi, je veux soulever encore des montagnes. Je veux tout te donner. »

-« Tu m'as déjà tout donné Rick ! Tu m'as rendu ma vie ! »

-« Oui mais je veux aussi t'offrir ce mariage religieux dont tu as envie et dont, j'en suis sûr, tu parlais avec ta Maman quand tu n'étais qu'une petite fille… »

-« Je t'aime, » souffla Beckett avant d'embrasser Castle avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaby se racla la gorge pour les faire redescendre sur terre et sourit de les voir rougir légèrement de s'être laissé emporter comme ça.

-« Je pense que vous avez répondu à l'ensemble de mes questions. Par contre, j'aimerai que vous rédigiez chacun et individuellement vos vœux pour demain. Vous pensez que c'est possible ? »

-« On va tout faire pour. »

-« Très bien alors je vous laisse mais évitez de mettre un petit en route dès à présent ! » lança Gaby fier de lui.

-« Ça ne risque pas. Nous avons fait le choix de patienter, » avoua Beckett.

-« Alors je vous donne un nouveau challenge. Ce soir, vous faites chambre à part ! »

Sur ce, Gaby quitta le bureau laissant le couple complètement sous le choc.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	134. Organisation nocturne

**Attention :**

Dû à une semaine en famille bien méritée à profiter de mes parents, mon oncle, ma soeur et ses enfants, je ne vais pas avoir de connexion avant mardi prochain je pense. Ceci est donc mon dernier poste sauf si je parviens à trouver une connexion... **Bonne semaine à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 133 : Organisation nocturne<strong>

Lorsque la porte du bureau se referma sur le prêtre, le couple se regarda avant de resserrer leur étreinte.

-« Chambre à part… Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ? » souffla Beckett dans le cou de Castle. « Même à l'hôpital, on n'a jamais quitté le même lit… »

-« Il faut prendre ça comme un exercice en vue de ma prochaine tournée de promotion… » tenta de positiver l'écrivain.

-« Oui mais, pendant ta tournée, on n'aura pas le choix puisqu'on ne sera pas dans le même lieu géographique alors que là… Ça va être dur… »

-« Je confirme… »

Ils restèrent un long moment encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Castle n'aperçoive une nouvelle voiture se garer dans l'aller.

-« Nous avons de la visite. Et si je fais les comptes, il ne manque plus que Melinda, Charles et Annabel. Allons voir. »

Le couple quitta donc le bureau pour l'entrée et ouvrir la porte pour accueillir les nouveaux venus.

-« Bonjour ! Bonjour ! » lança Melinda avec un grand sourire. « Comment va la petite famille ? »

-« Très bien Tante Mel. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

-« Parfaitement. Merci pour l'itinéraire. Bon alors, on sort quoi pour le week-end ? » demanda Charles en venant serrer la main de son neveu.

-« Vos affaires mais, pour le reste, on laisse tout dans les coffres pour Sarah. »

-« Aucun problème, » répondit Annabel en sortant deux sacs de la voiture. « Et sinon, comment ça va vous deux ? Vos blessures se sont bien remises ? »

-« Oui merci Annabel. Mais dépêchez-vous de rentrer, il commence à faire sacrément froid dehors. »

Une fois les salutations et les présentations faites, tout le monde prit place dans le salon. Castle remarqua tout de suite que Beckett semblait soucieuse.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma Chérie ? » lui chuchota l'écrivain à l'oreille.

-« Je réfléchissais à comment on va faire pour loger tout le monde ce soir… Tu as une idée ? Parce qu'il va falloir effectuer quelques modifications pour caser tout le monde… »

-« J'ai pensé que Becca pourrait dormir avec sa mère tandis que Sarah partagerait sa chambre avec Mary. Ça libérerait une chambre pour Annabel et Alexis. Il nous reste le problème de loger Tante Mel et Oncle Charles et puis nous deux aussi… »

-« Tu crois qu'on pourrait demander à Papa et Vicky de partager une chambre ? Ça libèrerait une chambre pour ton oncle et ta tante… »

-« Tu es sûre de toi sur ce coup-là ? »

-« Oui, » sourit Beckett en embrassant son compagnon. « A partir du moment où eux sont d'accord avec cet arrangement. Quant à nous deux, on peut peut-être demander à Lanie et Esposito. »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancer encore tous les deux ? » sourit la médecin légiste en les voyant dans leur bulle.

-« On réfléchissait à comment dormir tous ici ce soir parce que mes amis qui vous hébergent ne peuvent le faire que demain. Ils arrivent chez eux dans la nuit d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit… »

-« Papa, Vicky, je peux vous parler un instant ? » demanda Beckett en sortant des bras de Castle.

-« Bien sûr ma Chérie, » dit Jim en se levant suivi de Gates pour prendre la direction de la cuisine. « Alors, de quoi veux-tu nous parler ? »

-« Voilà… Je… Je me demandais si ça vous gênerait de partager une chambre pendant quelques jours… Le temps que la maison soit moins pleine… » demanda Beckett en baissant le tête, rougissante.

-« Es-tu en train de me demander ce à quoi je pense ? » s'étonna Jim.

-« Bah oui, on est vraiment à l'étroit et c'est le seul moyen pour que tout le monde ait un lit. Alors voilà… »

-« Tu es sûre de toi ou c'est juste pour faire plaisir à Rick ? » voulut savoir Jim.

-« Cette idée est la mienne mais, si vous ne le souhaitez pas, je comprendrai et nous trouverons une autre solution. »

-« Je suis très fier de toi ma fille, » répondit le père en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. « Si cette solution va à Vick, je veux bien l'accueillir dans ma chambre. Je ne voudrai pas qu'elle dorme par terre. »

Jim et Beckett se retournèrent tel un seul homme vers Victoria Gates pour savoir sa réponse.

-« Je… Euh… Vous… Dans ton lit ? »

-« Je te rappelle Vick qu'il n'y a qu'un lit double dans ta chambre comme dans la mienne donc oui, si nous partageons la même chambre, il nous faudra partager le même lit. En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr. »

-« Bien sûr, » souffla Beckett à l'oreille de son père.

-« Tu ne m'aides pas du tout là Katie… »

-« D'accord, » répondit Gates embarrassée malgré tout. « Puisque c'est pour la bonne cause et le bien-être de tous, je veux bien me sacrifier… »

-« Comme si c'était un si grand sacrifice que ça, » répondit au tac au tac Beckett en faisant un clin d'œil à la métisse.

-« Shut up Beckett ! » lâcha Gates avec son ton de capitaine.

-« Ok Sir, mais n'oublie pas d'aller changer tes affaires de chambres, » lança Beckett avant de disparaître presque en courant de la cuisine.

La jeune femme fut interceptée par Lanie dans l'entrée.

-« Alors comme ça Girl, on partage une chambre ce soir ? »

-« Il semblerait puisque Gaby n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de nous demander de faire chambre à part ce soir… »

-« Ouh ! Dur ! »

-« A qui le dis-tu ! » bougonna la jeune femme avant d'avouer doucement. « Ce sera la première fois depuis que je me suis réfugiée chez lui… »

-« Dis donc, tu en as mis du temps mais tu ne t'en lasses plus ! » sourit Lanie.

-« Et tu es sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas Espo et toi ? » répondit Beckett en changeant de sujet.

-« Ne change pas du sujet mais, pour répondre à ta question, ne t'en fais pas. De un, ça donnera une raison de plus à mon très cher petit ami pour rouspéter. Et de deux, je lui ai dit que, s'il souhaitait vraiment que je continue dormir toutes les nuits à ses côtés, il fallait qu'il pense à prendre ses responsabilités… »

-« Lanie, ce n'est pas toi qui a toujours été contre l'engagement, la vie à deux et j'en passe ? »

-« Eh oui Mademoiselle Beckett ! » s'exclama Lanie avant de continuer en voyant la drôle de tête de son amie. « Bah quoi ! Je peux encore le dire ! Tu n'es pas encore mariée que je sache ! Mais pour en revenir à notre conversation initiale, tout le monde peut changer d'avis ! C'est ma meilleure amie qui me l'a montré… »

-« Alors les filles, heureuse de passer une nuit entre filles ? » ironisa Esposito.

-« Désolée de te décevoir mais j'aurais préféré les bras de mon fiancé et futur époux à ceux de ma meilleure amie ! » répondit au tac au tac Beckett avec un sourire.

Sur ce, tout le monde organisa les chambres avant que Sarah ne se réveille. Pendant que les filles profitaient des rayons du soleil d'hiver sous la surveillance des adultes, Castle en profita pour s'excuser et se diriger vers son bureau afin de terminer ses vœux. De son côté, Beckett fit de même et s'isola dans la cuisine. Deux heures plus tard, Gates pénétra dans la pièce et sourit en découvrant la jeune femme toujours aussi concentrée sur sa feuille de papier.

-« Tout se passe comme tu veux ? »

-« Ce n'est pas simple de mettre des mots sur ce qu'on ressent… » râla Beckett en raturant une nouvelle phrase.

-« Laisse parler ton cœur et tout se passera bien, » répondit la métisse en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune femme. « Te voir ainsi me rappelle moi, à la veille de mon mariage… J'avais l'impression que je ne trouverai jamais les mots justes mais ma mère m'a rassurée et en quelques minutes j'ai réussi à laisser mon cœur parler… Fais-toi confiance. »

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Beckett ne releva pas la tête une seule fois de sa feuille et écrivit qu'une traite son discours. Un sourire apparut sur son visage en le relisant puis elle plia doucement la feuille et la glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean.

-« Merci Vicky, je suis enfin satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit. Tu as besoin d'aide pour la préparation du diner ? »

-« Avec plaisir. »

Les deux femmes se mirent à travailler de concert et rapidement tout fut prêt. Alors que tout le monde était à table pour diner, Castle n'était toujours pas réapparu.

-« Bah alors, tu fais quoi ? » sourit la jeune femme en poussa la porte du bureau.

-« J'écris, pourquoi ? »

-« Et bien tout le monde est à table et t'attend… »

-« Il est si tard que ça ? » s'étonna l'écrivain.

-« Ça fait plus de trois heures que tu t'es enfermé dans ton bureau Rick, » sourit Beckett.

-« Tant que ça ? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… Tu aurais dû venir me chercher plus tôt… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas. Quand je suis passée tout à l'heure, tu étais tellement concentré que tu n'as même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Allez, viens, j'ai faim moi. »

Castle suivit donc sa fiancée jusqu'à la salle à manger et tout le monde dina dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ensuite, hommes et femmes se réparèrent, les premiers trouvèrent refuge dans le bureau de l'écrivain tandis que les secondes prenaient leurs quartiers dans le salon pendant que les enfants se retrouvaient à jouer ensemble dans la salle de jeux. En effet, leur famille leur avait organisé en secret un semblant d'enterrement de vie de jeunes gens. Les sept garçons se firent un poker du tonnerre tout en fumant des cigares et en buvant des bières et/ou des sodas. Lanie, après avoir été rechercher Alexis, invita ses huit amies à se joindre à elle sur les coussins qu'elle avait disposés devant la cheminée. Elles passèrent la soirée à rire aux éclats en écoutant les anecdotes qu'elles se racontaient autour d'un verre de vin ou de limonade… Bien trop vite au goût du jeune couple, l'heure d'aller se coucher arriva.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	135. Dernière nuit de célibataires

Me voilà de retour ! Enfin ! Donc je vous offre deux chapitres ce soir en espérant que ça vous plaise... Bonne lecture et Enjoy ! Lil'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 134 : Dernière nuit de célibataires<strong>

Alors que Beckett et Castle trainaient encore un peu en bas à remettre le bureau et le salon en place, Jim pénétra dans la chambre juste derrière Gates et tous deux s'arrêtèrent nerveusement.

-« On fait comment ? » demanda timidement le métisse.

-« Je te propose de prendre la salle de bain en premier. Pendant ce temps, je vais ouvrir le lit et fermer les volets. »

-« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est que mon rituel. Allez, file. »

Sans un mot de plus, Gates disparut dans la salle de bain pour en émerger une vingtaine de minutes plus tard enroulée dans un peignoir et mal à l'aise.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Vicky ? »

-« Eh bien… Je n'avais absolument pas prévu de dormir avec quelqu'un et je n'ai pas de tenue de nuit très… Appropriée. »

-« Je te promets d'être un véritable gentleman, » sourit Jim en disparaissant à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il en émergea quelques minutes plus tard, il découvrit Gates allongée dans le lit et les couvertures remontées jusqu'au cou. Sans un mot, il retira son peignoir et se glissa à son tour entre les draps. Il s'allongea et rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Tous deux étaient maintenant l'un à côté de l'autre cherchant à tout prix à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun contact entre eux. Le silence se fit pendant de longues minutes sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouve le sommeil.

-« Alors comme ça, c'est un sacrifice de dormir avec moi ? » fit Jim au bout d'un moment. « Pas trop dur comme sacrifice ? »

-« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure… C'est juste que… Enfin c'est embarrassant quand même comme situation… Tu ne trouves pas ? » répondit Gates en se mettant sur le côté pour regarder son ami, sa tête sur son bras. « Je te signale qu'on est chez ta fille et son futur mari, que tu m'as presque embrassé tout à l'heure sur la plage et que ma conversation avec ta fille m'a quelque peu perturbée… »

-« Que t'a dit ma Katie pour te mettre dans des états comme ça ? » s'étonna Jim en imitant la position de sa compagne.

-« Ce que nous nous sommes dit doit je pense rester entre ta fille et moi mais sache qu'elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que je faisais partie de la famille dans tous les sens du terme et que cela m'a touché au plus haut point car c'est quelque chose que je ne pensais plus jamais vivre de ma vie après la mort tragique de mon mari et de mes fils. J'ai peut-être perdu des fils mais, avec ta fille, je retrouve la joie d'avoir un rôle de mère… »

-« Et les filles t'ont acceptée en tant que grand-mère également, » sourit Jim en faisant glissé le bout de ses doigts le long de sa joue. « Pour moi, c'est une grande joie. »

-« Merci Jim, pour tout, » sourit Gates.

Le père de Beckett s'approcha alors doucement de la métisse et déposa un nouveau baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Cette fois, la capitaine ne se laissa pas surprendre et tourna légèrement la tête pour que leurs lèvres se rejoignent dans un doux baiser. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, souriant, et reprirent leurs places initiales dans le lit.

Dans le salon, Beckett et Castle finissaient d'arranger la pièce pour leur grand jour.

-« Bon et bien voilà… Je pense que tout est prêt, » soupira l'écrivain en regardant une dernière fois la pièce. « Il ne reste plus qu'à nous dire bonne nuit et à rejoindre moi Espo et toi Lanie pour la nuit… »

-« Ça va être dur, » avoua la jeune femme en se blottissant dans le creux de ses bras. « Tu te rends compte que ce sera le première fois qu'on ne dort pas ensemble depuis que je me suis réfugiée chez toi ? »

-« Je sais bien et, crois-moi, je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi… Mais nous devons au moins essayer, qu'en dis-tu ? »

-« Nous avons réussi à tenir jusque-là en ce qui concerne l'acte d'amour ultime, nous pouvons essayer de nous séparer le temps de quelques heures… » soupira Beckett en déposant un doux baiser dans le cou de son homme.

-« Allez, viens, montons nous reposer un minimum avant que tu ne deviennes officiellement Madame Castle demain. »

Bras dessus, bras dessous, le couple monta et s'arrêta devant la chambre principale.

-« Bonne nuit ma chérie. Fais de beaux rêves. »

-« Ce qui me permet de tenir ce soir c'est que je sais qu'à partir de demain aucun prêtre, ni aucune autre personne ne pourra nous obliger de dormir loin l'un de l'autre sans que nous ayons notre mot à dire. »

-« J'aime ton côté pragmatique Kate, » sourit Castle. « Allez, à demain. »

-« A demain Rick, je t'aime. »

Après un dernier baiser, Beckett se força à entrer dans la chambre et à en refermer la porte derrière elle en poussant un profond soupir.

-« Tout va bien Girl ? » demanda Lanie en se redressant dans le lit pour faire face à son amie.

-« Il le faut bien. Et pour toi ? »

-« Ce n'est qu'une nuit loin de Javi de plus. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude. Tu sais ce n'est pas comme si on vivait ensemble, » répondit la jeune femme.

Avec un sourire pour sa meilleure amie, Beckett disparut dans la salle de bain et en ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard vêtue de la nuisette que Castle lui avait offert une semaine auparavant.

-« Waouh ! » s'exclama Lanie en la découvrant. « Tu es superbe dis-moi ! Cette petite nuisette te va comme un gant. »

-« Merci, » rougit légèrement Beckett en lissant le fin tissu le long de son corps. « C'est un cadeau de Rick. »

-« Et bien ! On peut dire qu'il ne fait pas les choses à moitié et qu'il a très bon goût ! »

-« Je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi, » sourit la jeune femme en se glissant dans le lit au côté de sa meilleure amie. « Bonne nuit Lanie. »

-« Bonne dernière nuit de célibataire à toi. »

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes après avoir éteint la lumière, Beckett se tournait pour la énième fois et Lanie, n'en pouvant plus, lui fit face en soupirant.

-« Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? »

-« Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir… » soupira la jeune femme.

-« Et si tu laissais le temps au sommeil de t'envelopper au lieu de passer ton temps à te tourner dans tous les sens comme ça ? »

-« Mais je n'y peux rien si je ne parviens pas à trouver une position confortable… »

-« Je ne suis pas Rick mais il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu comprennes. La journée de demain va être longue et tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer si tu veux être en forme pour célébrer tes noces. Alors maintenant dors ! Par pitié ! »

-« Tu as raison, excuse-moi Lanie… » répondit Beckett en se carrant dans une position qu'elle espérait suffisamment confortable pour la nuit.

Les deux femmes fermèrent leurs yeux et la future mariée réussit à rester calme pendant un moment avant de recommencer son ballet incessant.

-« Kate ! » râla Lanie au bout d'un moment n'en pouvant plus.

-« Excuse-moi, » souffla Beckett en se relevant et enfilant un peignoir.

-« Tu vas où ? »

-« Je ne parviendrai pas à dormir alors autant que je te laisse tranquille. Je vais aller lire un livre en bas en attendant que le sommeil arrive. »

-« Ne veille pas trop tard. »

-« Promis Lanie. Dors bien. »

Sur ce, Beckett quitta la chambre à pas de loup et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sarah qui dormait profondément dans son petit lit avant de prendre la direction de l'escalier. C'est alors qu'elle vit une ombre un peu plus loin et reconnut tout de suite la silhouette imposante de Castle. Fronçant les sourcils de le voir debout à cette heure de la nuit, la jeune femme l'attendit en haut de l'escalier sans un mot.

-« Tout va bien ? » chuchota-t-elle inquiète.

-« Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. J'ai préféré m'éclipser avant qu'Espo ne me torde le cou. Et toi ? »

-« La même chose… Le lit a beau être très confortable, j'ai du mal à y trouver ma place sans toi à mes côtés et tes bras autour de moi. J'ai cru que Lanie allait m'étriper. »

-« Viens, descendons. Ici nous risquons de réveiller tout le monde et ce serait dommage de les priver d'un sommeil réparateur. »

Castle prit Beckett par les épaules et, ensemble, ils rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée en silence.

-« Où veux-tu que nous allions ? » demanda l'écrivain une fois arrivés dans l'entrée.

-« Le feu dans la cheminée du salon ne doit pas être complètement éteint alors profitons-en, non ? »

-« Excellente idée ma Kate, » sourit Castle en guidant sa fiancée vers ladite pièce.

Pendant que l'écrivain activait un peu les braises, Beckett prit place sur le canapé, bientôt rejointe par son compagnon. A peine Castle se fut-il assis à son côté que la jeune femme se blottissait contre lui.

-« C'est quand même tellement mieux d'être entre tes bras. Je crois même que je pourrais m'endormir… » soupira de bien être l'inspectrice.

-« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, » sourit l'écrivain en attrapant le plaid du canapé pour en recouvrir leurs jambes. « Reposons-nous un moment avant de monter nous coucher dans nos chambres respectives. »

-« Tu te rends compte que demain, à la même heure, je serai ta femme… »

-« Et moi je serai le plus heureux des hommes car j'aurai enfin épousé celle qui a ravi mon cœur il y a de cela bientôt quatre années maintenant. Toi ma KB. »

-« Toi aussi tu as volé mon cœur même si j'ai été trop têtue pour l'admettre avant. Je t'aime Rick. »

-« Je t'aime Kate. »

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le couple regarda en silence le feu crépiter dans la cheminée avant que Morphée ne les capture dans ses filets sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	136. Un peu de calme…

**Chapitre 135 : Un peu de calme…**

Les premiers rayons du soleil de décembre se posèrent sur le couple endormi faisant papillonner leurs yeux encore plein de sommeil. C'est alors qu'ils réalisèrent la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et se dévisagèrent intensément. En effet, pendant que Morphée avait pris possession d'eux, leurs jambes s'étaient entremêlées et Gates reposait sur le torse de Jim qui avait passé ses mains autour de sa taille dans son dos…

-« Euh… Bonjour, » tenta Jim ne sachant pas quoi faire pour ne pas empirer la situation. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

-« Très bien merci, » souffla Gates avant d'ajouter taquine. « J'avais un oreiller très confortable en fait donc ça aide… Et toi ? »

-« Je dois t'avouer que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi… A ton avis, les autres sont déjà réveillés ? »

-« Etant donné l'heure, je ne pense pas. Et si nous nous levions pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde ? Comme ça tu te chargeras de tout installer dans le bureau puisque c'est là que Castle se préparera pendant que je monterai tout pour les filles dans la chambre principale. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée par contre j'aimerai te poser une question avant que nous bougions… »

-« Bien sûr. Que souhaites-tu savoir ? »

-« Pourquoi continues-tu à appeler mon futur gendre par son nom de famille et l'obliges-tu à utiliser 'Sir' lorsqu'il t'adresse la parole ? »

-« Tout simplement parce que c'est plus marrant comme ça. J'aime sa tête quand je le remets à sa place après une tentative de sa part de m'appeler ne serait-ce que par mon prénom. »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être vache quand tu veux ! » sourit Jim.

-« Ce n'est pas être vache comme tu dis, c'est juste que je ne supportais pas d'avoir un écrivain à succès au milieu de mes hommes sur le terrain au début puis j'ai appris à voir l'homme derrière le playboy des journaux mais son égo est encore si démesuré par moment que j'ai peur qu'en entrebâillant la porte, il s'y engouffre sans retenu… »

-« Il t'a pourtant accueilli au sein de sa famille sans retenu lui… » tenta Jim.

-« Tu as raison et je sais que je dois m'ouvrir un peu à Castle mais… »

-« Et si tu commençais déjà à l'appeler par son prénom de manière permanente ? Ce serait un premier pas. »

-« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, » sourit Gates en s'éloignant de lui doucement.

-« Hey ! Tu vas où comme ça ? Et mon bisou du matin ? »

-« Je vous trouve bien demandeur Monsieur Beckett, » minauda la capitaine en s'approchant tout de même et en déposant un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

Alors que la métisse se reculait légèrement, elle surprit une profonde tristesse dans les yeux de Jim et comprit alors la raison de sa demande : il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses entre eux et attendait un signe de sa part puisque, la veille, c'est lui qui avait fait le premier pas.

-« Jim, regarde-moi, » souffla Gates en lui caressant doucement la joue jusqu'à ce que le principal intéressé n'obtempère. « Ce matin, nous nous sommes réveillés dans cette position et, malgré une certaine angoisse, nous y sommes toujours. Je tiens à toi Jim et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Mais je veux que tu comprennes que je ne jouerai pas avec toi pendant quatre ans comme ta fille l'a fait avec Castle. »

Sur ce, la métisse combla la faible distance qui la séparait du père de sa meilleure inspectrice et déposa un doux baiser directement sur ses lèvres.

-« Je crois que je suis en train de faire une grosse bêtise mais mon cœur n'écoute pas ma raison et j'éprouve pour toi des sentiments que je n'ai pas connu depuis le décès tragique de mon époux… »

-« Vick, il faut que tu te pardonnes. Ce qui est arrivé à ta famille n'était pas ta faute tout comme ce qui est arrivé à ma femme n'était ni la mienne ni celle de ma Katie. »

-« Je veux bien essayer de me pardonner si tu fais de même vis-à-vis de cette période où tu n'as pas soutenu ta fille comme tu aurais souhaité le faire au fond de ton cœur. »

-« Deal ! » sourit Jim en capturant les lèvres de sa compagne. « Allez, levons-nous ! Nous avons un immense petit déjeuner à préparer avant que toute notre tribu ne se réveille et ne se lance dans un branle-bas de combat général ! »

-« D'accord, » sourit Gates en joignant le geste à la parole puis s'arrêtant soudain très sérieuse. « Dis-moi Jim, tu accepterais de m'accompagner à notre retour à New York sur la tombe de ma famille ? »

-« Ce serait un honneur pour moi. Et j'aimerai également te présenter Jo si tu es d'accord… »

-« Avec plaisir, » répondit la métisse avec la même émotion dans la voix que Jim.

Le couple se prépara en parfaite harmonie avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée main dans la main, tel deux adolescents amoureux. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice en se dirigeant vers la cuisine avant de s'arrêter tout à truc au milieu du chemin, devant la porte du salon où les restes d'un feu se consumaient tout doucement.

-« Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais fait en sorte d'étouffer le feu hier soir avant de monter, non ? » s'étonna Gates en se tournant vers Jim interdite.

-« Bah oui… Je ne comprends pas… Viens, allons voir, » répondit le père de Beckett en entrainant sa compagne dans la pièce derrière lui.

C'est alors qu'ils découvrirent le couple de futurs mariés encore endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous un plaid sur le canapé face à la cheminée. Les deux ainés échangèrent un regard entendu et passèrent par devant pour s'agenouiller devant l'âtre pour raviver les flammes…

-« Tiens donc, » chuchotant Gates en faisant un clin d'œil et désignant le couple d'un signe de la tête à son ami. « Lanie a dû se sentir vraiment seule dans son grand lit cette nuit… »

-« Sauf si cette dernière a fini par la mettre à la porte de sa chambre tellement elle était insupportable loin de Rick. A ton avis, c'est quoi le secret de la présence de Rick lui-même ? »

-« Sérieusement ? Tu me demandés ça à moi ? Il est pire que Katie ! Il a dû se faire jeter par Espo, d'autant qu'il a une arme lui aussi, tout comme ta fille ! »

-« Tu sais que Rick a sa licence en bonne et due forme ? Il l'a passé avec le corps d'élite du FBI et a validé sa remise à niveau avec de SWAT l'été dernier. »

-« Pardon ? » s'exclama Gates en se tournant brusquement vers Jim.

-« Tu ne savais pas ? » s'étonna le père de Beckett. « Quoique... Je ne suis même pas sûr que ma Katie le sache... »

-« Tu es en train de me dire que Castle est un tireur reconnu ? »

-« C'est même un tireur émérite d'après les recherches que j'ai faites une fois qu'il m'ait eu avoué ses qualifications. Son intervention lors d'une descente de l'unité d'élite du FBI a sauvé la vie de deux membres importants du Bureau. »

-« Je n'en savais rien ! Il n'en a jamais parlé non plus... »

-« Malgré ses airs de fanfaron, Rick est quelqu'un de très discret sur ce qui compte vraiment dans sa vie. Regarde comme il a toujours protégé sa mère et sa fille. Et il continue aujourd'hui avec ma Katie, Sarah, son père Alexandre et sa famille mais aussi chacun de nous, toi y compris Vick... »

-« L'homme, le vrai, celui que je découvre chaque jour un peu plus derrière le personnage public est touchant et impressionnant je trouve... » souffla Gates avant de se plonger dans un silence méditatif.

Ce fut Jim qui la tira de ses pensées quelques minutes plus tard en changeant complètement de sujet pour ne pas l'effaroucher.

-« Je me demande ce que va dire Gaby s'il les trouve à dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme ça... Ce n'était pas l'objectif de leur dernière nuit de célibataires. »

-« C'est clair ! Ils ne sont même pas capables de se séparer une seule nuit alors qu'est-ce que ça va être pendant ses tournées de promotion... De là à ce que Katie prenne des congés à chaque fois... Je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge moi ! »

-« Quand je pense que tu voulais les séparer ! À ton avis, qu'est-ce que ma tête de mule de fille aurait trouvé pour le faire revenir à ses côtés ? »

-« Appeler elle-même le Maire ? » suggéra Gates avec un sourire. « Je suis persuadée qu'elle aurait été capable de le faire en plus ! »

-« Je vois que tu as bien cerné ma fille ! » sourit Jim. « En tout cas, j'en connais une qui va encore se plaindre si elle les découvre comme ça ! »

-« Tu parles d'Alexis là ! » sourit Victoria avant de poursuivre en mimant des guillemets. « _Je vous signale qu'il y a des chambres pour ce genre de choses ! Rha ! Je vais plus pouvoir m'assoir sur ce canapé sans avoir des images inappropriées maintenant ! Papa, Maman, je vais avoir besoin de consulter un psychologue très bientôt si vous continuez à ce rythme !_ »

-« A ton avis, combien de temps leur faudra-t-il pour agrandir la famille ? »

-« Ce serait étonnant que ce ne soit pas déjà fait… Ils sont tellement proche l'un de l'autre. »

-« Tu crois que ma Katie pourrait… » commença Jim au bord des larmes à l'idée d'imaginer son bébé enceinte d'un petit être issu de l'amour avant de se reprendre en sentant la main de Victoria sur sa cuisse. « En tout cas, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ma Katie aussi heureuse et épanouie un jour ! Le décès prématuré de Jo a été un tel cataclysme dans sa jeune vie… Et aujourd'hui, elle revit et ça me rend plus qu'heureux pour elle. »

-« Je te comprends. Allez, viens, ils dorment toujours aussi profondément malgré notre discussion alors je te propose qu'on file préparer le petit déjeuner. »

-« Deal ! »

Gates et Jim bâtirent donc en retraite et s'enfermèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer un sublime petit déjeuner traditionnel. Il était en effet composé de tranches de bacon à la poêle, de saucisses et d'une immense plâtrée d'œufs brouillés mais aussi de pancakes, de waffles, de muffins à la myrtille et d'une magnifique coupelle de fruits de saison. Plusieurs petits pains au beurre fait maison venaient compléter le tout. Ils venaient juste de diviser les mets, d'installer la part des garçons dans le bureau de l'écrivain et de déposer celle des filles sur des plateaux pour pouvoir les monter dans la chambre principale une fois Lanie réveiller quand ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier.

-« Ah ! Je pense qu'on a de la visite. Le branle-bas de combat va commencer ! Prêt ? »

-« Autant que faire se peut, » sourit Jim en volant rapidement un baiser à Gates avant qu'ils ne soient plus seuls.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	137. … Avant le début de la tempête !

**Chapitre 136 : … Avant le début de la tempête !**

-« Bonjour, bonjour, » sourit le Père Gaby en pénétrant dans la cuisine. « Comment allez-vous tous deux ? Bien dormi ? »

-« Oui, merci Gaby et toi ? »

-« Merveilleusement bien ! La literie ici est bien plus confortable qu'au presbytère et l'endroit est également très calme comparé aux rues de New-York ! »

-« En effet, ça change et ça fait du bien ! » répondit Gates en souriant. « D'ailleurs, le loft a beau être en plein cœur de la ville, c'est comme une bulle hors du temps… »

-« Vous avez l'air de vraiment aimer cette famille et mon ami Jim en particulier, je me trompe ? »

Jim et Gates rougirent violemment en évitant le regard de l'autre mais surtout celui du prêtre.

-« Tu sais Jim, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal. Johanna aurait voulu que tu refasses ta vie, que tu sois heureux. Rappelle-toi notre discussion quelques années avant son décès à ce sujet… »

-« Je sais mais c'est juste que c'est tellement nouveau pour moi… » avoua le père de Beckett.

-« Quant à vous Victoria, même si je ne vous connais que peu, n'ayez pas honte ou peur. Jim est quelqu'un de bien donc, s'il vous aime, c'est que vous ne pouvez être que quelqu'un de bien vous-même. »

-« Merci Père Gaby, » souffla Gates émue.

-« Bon, et nos deux amoureux, ils ont tenu la nuit loin l'un de l'autre ? »

-« Ils n'ont en effet pas dormi dans la même chambre, » répondit Jim avec un sourire espiègle. « Par contre, ils ont fini dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé du salon… »

-« Je le savais ! » s'exclama Gaby victorieux en se précipitant dans le salon. « J'aurais vraiment dû parier de l'argent qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais ! Au moins, comme ça, j'aurai pu m'acheter un lit plus décent ! »

Tous les trois éclatèrent d'un rire franc.

-« Mais alors pourquoi leur as-tu demandé de tenter une pareille chose ? » demanda Jim après avoir retrouvé un peu de son souffle et de son sérieux.

-« Tout simplement parce que je voulais m'amuser un peu, » répondit Gaby fier de sa bêtise. « Tout le monde pouvait voir que ce serait mission impossible pour eux et c'est ça qui est drôle je trouve ! »

-« En gros tu t'es joué de mon bébé ? » questionna Jim en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Oh, je crois que quelqu'un descend, » lança Gates histoire de détourner l'attention de son ami et le faire oublier sa colère et son besoin de défense de sa 'petite' fille.

-« Salut la compagnie ! » lança Lanie à la cantonade en entrant dans la cuisine avant de s'arrêter brusquement, étonnée. « Bah… Où est Kate ? Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, elle avait déjà quitté la chambre et le lit de son côté était déjà froid. »

-« Par hasard, tu ne l'aurais pas chassée de votre chambre hier soir ? » demanda goguenard Jim connaissant déjà la réponse.

-« Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger alors je me suis une peu… Comment dire… Enervée ? » avoua la médecin en rougissant légèrement. « Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Elle m'empêchait de dormir ! »

-« Oh mais je n'en doute pas ! Je me souviens des nuits où Katie petite venait se réfugier dans notre lit lors d'un orage ou suite à un mauvais rêve… Elle se rendormait mais rapidement sa mère et moi migrions vers le lit de la chambre d'amis ! »

-« Oh mais là elle ne dormait pas encore ! C'est ça le pire ! » sourit Lanie. « Et au final, elle a fini où ? »

-« Dans le salon sur le canapé. »

-« Bon et bien dans ce cas, je vais aller la réveiller avant que Rick ne descende ! Il ne faudra pas qu'il en profite pour se rincer l'œil non plus ! » fit Lanie en quittant la cuisine aussi vite qu'elle y avait pénétré.

-« Cinq… Quatre… Trois… » commença Gates avec un fin sourire. « Deux… Un… »

-« Ah non mais c'est pas vrai ! » hurla Lanie depuis le salon. « Dites-moi que je rêve ! »

Les cris réveillèrent en sursaut le couple jusque-là encore profondément endormi. La jeune métisse attrapa rapidement la main de Beckett et l'arracha sans ménagement aux bras de Castle, leur extirpant à tous deux un grognement de frustration.

-« Moins fort Lanie… »

-« Moins fort ? Non mais tu te moques de moi là ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement ! » cracha la jeune femme en tirant son amie à sa suite. « Vous nous demandez la bouche en cœur à Javi et à moi de passer une nuit loin l'un de l'autre parce que le Père Gaby vous a demandé de ne pas dormir ensemble et je vous retrouve tendrement blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Et en plus dans quelle tenue ! »

-« Moins vite Lanie ! » se plaignit Beckett en tentant de suivre le rythme de son amie.

-« non mais sérieusement ! Tu m'obliges à dormir loin de mon homme pour rien et en plus tu te plains ! On aura tout vu je crois ! J'espère au moins que ta nuit a été bonne… »

-« Merveilleuse ! » répondit Beckett en décidant de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat. « A peine Rick et moi avons été dans les bras l'un de l'autre que le sommeil nous a emporté… »

-« Et en plus tu te moques de moi ! Et puis, tu aurais pu me prévenir que je retrouve moi aussi les bras de mon homme ! »

-« Je croyais que tu voulais le faire réfléchir… Je n'ai pas voulu contrecarrer tes plans moi et puis ce n'était pas prévu qu'on s'endorme ! »

-« Lanie, » appela Gates depuis le bas de l'escalier. « Evite d'écharper la future mariée ! Il ne faudrait pas la rendre à son fiancé dans un piteux état, il pourrait nous faire un procès et je te rappelle qu'il est un tout petit peu riche ! »

-« Merci de prendre la défense de mes intérêts Sir, » sourit Castle en émergeant et se frottant les cheveux.

-« N'en prend pas l'habitude Richard, » répondit sèchement la capitaine en faisant un clin d'œil à Jim.

-« Je… euh… Richard ? » bafouilla l'écrivain en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

-« Oh et Richard ? Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant tu peux m'appeler Victoria. »

-« Vi… Victoria ? Vraiment ? »

-« Oui Castle ! Vraiment ! »

-« Et que penses-tu de Vicky ? » osa Castle avec un sourire espiègle.

-« Tu veux vraiment revenir au Sir ? »

-« Message reçu cinq sur cinq Victoria ! » répondit l'écrivain en insistant sur le prénom complet.

-« Bon, sur ce, je vais commencer à monter le petit déjeuner des filles moi maintenant que la chambre principale est réveillée ! » sourit Gates avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine avant de revenir avec un immense plateau visiblement très lourd.

-« Besoin d'aide ? » proposa immédiatement Castle.

-« Parce que tu as vraiment envie que la furie Lanie s'attaque à toi Richard ? »

-« Ok, j'ai compris ! Je bats en retraite dans mon bureau, » sourit l'écrivain en joignant le geste à la parole avant de se retourner vers la métisse. « Dis-moi Victoria, tu prends soin de ma Kate hein ? Promis ? »

-« Juré ! Je te la rends dans quelques heures en un seul morceau. Père Gaby, vous voulez bien m'aider ? Vous seul ne risquez pas de déclencher une nouvelle vague de protestation de la part de Lanie. »

-« Je vous suis alors, » sourit Gaby en prenant le plateau des mains de Gates.

Lorsque le duo arriva devant la porte de la chambre principale, la voix forte de Lanie résonnait encore et toujours avec son flot de réprimande. En soupirant, Gates fit signe à Gaby de déposer le plateau par terre avant de pénétrer dans la pièce à pas de loups.

-« Bon maintenant Lanie Parish, ça suffit ! Je pense que tout le monde a compris que tu étais d'une humeur massacrante mais je te demande de respecter cette journée particulière pour Katie ! » fit soudain Gates de son ton de capitaine et en lançant un regard noir à la jeune médecin légiste.

-« Sir, je… » répondit Lanie mal à l'aise. « J'ai compris le message… »

-« Bien ! Maintenant Lanie, c'est Victoria car on est en famille. Désolée pour mon ton mais je savais que ce serait le seul moyen de te rendre la raison. Et ne t'en fais pas, ce soir, je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu partages la couche de ton cher Javier ! »

-« Merci Victoria, » répondit la jeune métisse en rougissant légèrement.

-« Et si tu faisais en sorte d'installer le petit déjeuner ? Tout le nécessaire se trouve devant la porte de la chambre. En attendant, je vais essayer de faire sortir Kate de sa retraite dans la salle de bain… »

-« J'y file ! » répondit Lanie en disparaissant dans le couloir.

-« Kate ? C'est Vicky. Ouvre-moi s'il te plait, » demanda doucement Gates en frappant doucement à la porte de la salle de bain. « Allez Katie… Je ne vais pas te manger… »

Avec un petit sourire victorieux, la métisse vit la porte s'entrouvrir légèrement et elle se faufila rapidement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Katie ? » demanda doucement Gates en s'asseyant sur le sol carrelé aux côtés de la jeune femme et entourant ses épaules d'un bras réconfortant.

-« Le Père Gaby doit encore plus être furieux que Lanie… » soupira Beckett en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ainée.

-« Mais bien sûr que non ! Il savait avant même de vous le demander que ce serait mission impossible ! Il nous l'a dit à Jim et à moi ce matin avant que la furie Lanie ne fasse son entrée très remarquée… »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Est-ce que je te mentirai Katie ? » sourit Gates avant de sentir la jeune femme hocher négativement la tête. « Prête à prendre ton petit déjeuner ? »

-« Oui Vicky et merci, » souffla Beckett avant d'ajouter en plongeant ses yeux humides dans ceux de sa supérieure hiérarchique et potentielle future belle-mère. « Et merci aussi d'être présente pour moi, comme une mère sans pour autant que j'ai l'impression que tu voles la place de Maman… »

-« C'est un honneur pour moi et merci à toi de m'offrir une vraie relation mère/fille. Je ne pensais jamais plus pouvoir vivre se bonheur un jour. On fait une belle paire tous les deux, hein ? » sourit Gates en se levant et invitant Beckett à faire de même.

-« Dis Vicky… J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Katie, comme Papa… »

-« Alors je continuerai dans le cercle familiale, » répondit la métisse en essuyant doucement les yeux de la jeune femme. « Allez viens ma Katie, un véritable festin nous attend ! Et préparé par ton père et moi ! »

-« Alors allons-y ! J'ai faim moi ! »

-« C'est une bonne chose, » sourit Gates en ouvrant la porte pour découvrir l'ensemble des filles déjà présentes dans la pièce.

-« Maman ! »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	138. Le jour où tout recommence

**Chapitre 137 : Le jour où tout recommence**

Dans le bureau, les garçons avaient terminé leur petit déjeuner pendant lequel Esposito avait râlé pour la forme sur le petit arrangement nocturne mis à mal par les fiancés.

-« Oh arrête de ronchonner ! » s'exclama Jim. « On a déjà eu le droit aux hurlements de Lanie au réveil et, crois-moi, tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec elle ! Alors un conseil mon garçon, fais rapidement un pas vers elle… »

-« Mais c'est elle qui ne veut pas entendre parler d'engagement… » soupira le latino.

-« Tu sais Bro, les choses peuvent changer… Regarde Kate ! Qui aurait dit qu'elle finirait mariée et mère de famille avant la fin de l'année ? Honnêtement, pas moi et pourtant je l'aime depuis le premier jour ! »

-« Tu crois ? » demanda Esposito avant de poursuivre devant la tête de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce et particulièrement celles de Castle et Jim. « Bon c'est vrai que je pensais ne jamais assister au mariage de Beckett… Donc vous pensez que Lanie… »

-« Oui ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur Ryan, Castle, Jim et Alexandre.

-« Ok ! Ok ! Je crois que j'ai compris ! » se défendit le latino en mettant ses deux mains en avant. « Bon et sinon Bro, tu as mis où nos tenues car il serait bon de se préparer. Enfin je dis ça... »

Avec un sourire, Rick disparut par une petite porte dérobée et en revint avec une première housse de costume.

-« Si vous êtes disposés, n'hésitez pas à me donner un coup de main surtout, » ironisa l'écrivain. « C'est mon mariage et je ne voudrais pas être en retard parce que vous m'avez laissé jouer au livreur à domicile ! Tenez mon Père, voici votre chasuble. »

-« Merci Rick. »

-« Je vois que tu sais placer tes billes Bro, » lâcha Esposito en disparaissant derrière la petite porte. « Wow ! Et tu acceptes de nous montrer ça ? Entez voir les mecs l'impressionnante collection secrète d'alcool et de livres du grand Richard Castle ! »

-« Je vous que ta discrétion est toujours aussi légendaire Espo ! » railla gentiment l'écrivain. « Allez ! Avance ! Tu bloques tout le passage et je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas que ça à faire ! »

-« Il y a de la nervosité dans l'air, » souffla Jim à Alexandre.

-« C'est étonnant... Martha m'a dit que, pour ses deux premiers mariages, elle l'avait trouvé plutôt détendu au contraire. »

-« C'est un très bon signe alors, » intervint Gaby qui avait tout entendu de la discussion entre les deux pères. « De ma longue expérience, je peux vous assurer que les mariés les plus stressés sont ceux qui font durer leur mariage. »

-« Et en ce qui concerne le stress de la mariée ? » demanda Jim curieux en repensant à son propre mariage.

-« À l'inverse, je trouve que chez les femmes, jeune ou moins jeune d'ailleurs, il y a une grande sérénité qui s'installe à partir de l'instant où elles posent leurs yeux sur leur promis. Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours aimé célébrer des noces. »

-« Mais comment font-elles ? »

-« Tout doit résider dans leur moment de préparation intensive je pense... » sourit Gaby aussitôt imité par ses deux compères.

-« Dites-moi mon Père, » fit Alexandre quelques minutes plus tard ayant repris son sérieux. « Si je trouve le courage de demander à Martha de m'épouser et qu'elle accepte bien sûr, vous pourriez nous bénir ? Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons nous marier religieusement vu qu'elle s'est mariée à plusieurs reprises… »

-« Ce serait un véritable honneur ! Surtout connaissant votre histoire à tous les deux. Et sachez que si elle ne s'est jamais mariée religieusement, un mariage religieux pourrait tout à fait être envisageable, à la différence de Jim… »

-« Jim, Père, voici vos tenus, » intervint alors Castle en s'approchant et leur tendant les housses contenant leurs costumes.

-« Et le tien fiston ? » s'étonna Alexandre.

-« J'ai préféré le confier à Kevin. Je sais qu'il en prendra grand soin car moi mes mains tremblent un peu trop, » avoua l'écrivain en rougissant légèrement. « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois... »

-« Et pourtant un peu quand même puisque c'est la toute première fois où ton cœur est engagé à 100% pour ta promise. C'est ta _'One and Done'_ et tu le sais aussi bien que nous tous ici présent. »

Un léger silence s'installa dans le bureau. L'horloge tournait mais tous étaient conscients de l'importance du moment pour Castle ainsi que du fait qu'il semblait avoir du mal à le gérer. Aussi Jim décida-t-il de prendre les choses en main puisqu'il était le seul à être déjà passé par là. Il rejoignit donc son futur gendre devant la fenêtre près de laquelle il avait trouvé refuge et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son cadet.

-« Tout va bien se passer fiston, ne t'en fait pas... »

-« Humm... » marmonna vaguement Castle sans se retourner.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe Rick ? »

-« Et si j'étais trop vieux pour Kate ? Et si elle gâchait sa vie à mes côtés ? Et si... »

-« Je t'arrête tout de suite Richard ! » dit fermement Jim en se redressant et raffermissant sa prise sur son épaule en l'obligeant à lui faire face. « Si ma fille avait le moindre doute, la moindre question au sujet de votre amour et surtout au sujet de votre mariage, je peux t'assurer que nous ne serions pas tous là aujourd'hui. Et surtout pas Gaby ! »

-« Mais… Et si elle ne faisait tout ça que pour faciliter l'adoption de Sarah ? »

-« Je te signale qu'on parle de ma fille là ! Et puis tu sais bien que, même si c'est plus compliqué, l'adoption de Sarah pourrait se faire sans que vous soyez mariés ! Alors maintenant fais-moi l'immense plaisir de remettre ton cerveau à sa place et d'oublier toutes ces stupides incertitudes ! »

-« Oui Beau-Papa, » ne put s'empêcher de sourire Castle en reconnaissant certains traits de Beckett dans l'attitude de son père.

-« Beau-Papa pas encore mais ne t'avise pas de m'appeler un jour comme ça où je fais intervenir Vick ! » répondit Jim en dissimulant tant bien que mal un sourire devant le visage de son cadet. « Allez, il faut essayer d'avaler quelque chose d'autre maintenant car je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes dans les pommes en voyant la magnifique tenue que ta promise s'est choisie. »

-« Parce que tu l'as vu ? » s'exclama Castle les yeux brillant d'intérêt. « Elle est comment ? Dis-moi Jim ! Je t'en prie ! »

-« Tu ne sauras qu'une seule chose de ma part : prépare- toi à avoir le souffle coupé ! »

-« Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup puisque c'est déjà le cas au moins une ou deux fois par jour... » se plaignit l'écrivain boudeur.

-« Et bien prends cette sensation quotidienne, multiplie-la par un million et tu auras une toute petite idée de ce que tu ressentiras dans quelques heures ! »

De nouveau l'écrivain se tue et laissa son esprit tenter de s'imaginer ce qu'il allait éprouver et découvrant sa promise. Ce qu'il visualisa lui coupa littéralement le souffle et dit se reformer la boule qui lui enserrait déjà la gorge quelques minutes plus tôt.

-« Allez, viens Richard. Il faut vraiment que tu essayes de manger un minimum, » dit Alexandre en prenant son fils par le bras et l'obligeant gentiment à prendre place autour de la table.

Ryan déposa une assiette bien garnie devant l'écrivain qui ne daigna même pas la regarder et encore moins y toucher…

-« Allez Bro ! Fais un petit effort ! Il faut que tu sois en pleine forme pour rejoindre Beckett ! »

Poussant un profond soupir, Castle attrapa sa fourchette et la planta sans conviction dans le pot au feu préparé la veille par les filles et tout juste réchauffé.

-« Bon je crois que je vais sortir une petite bouteille de bourdon Old Rip Van Winkle Whiskey douze ans d'âge de ta réserve personnelle Rick, tu veux bien ? »

-« Humm ?... Oui, oui si tu veux, » répondit Castle sans réfléchir avant de replonger au plus profond de ses pensées.

-« Et tu veux bien me passer un ou deux chèques en blanc signés que je puisse régler les dernières grosses factures liées à mon mariage ? »

-« Tout ce que tu veux Ryan mais par pitié, laisse-moi tranquille… Je ne m'entends plus penser avec tout ce bruit ! »

-« Pour le bruit, ce n'est pas de notre faute ! Ce sont les filles là-haut ! Elles ont l'air de s'éclater elles ! » fit remarquer Esposito en regardant le plafond avec envie.

C'est alors que tous remarquèrent que les mains de Castle tremblaient lorsqu'il leva enfin sa fourchette pour la conduire à sa bouche. Non sans mal, il parvint à manger un peu puis, se sentant au bord de la nausée, il reposa ses couverts et attrapa son nécessaire de toilette.

-« Je vais prendre une douche, je reviens dans cinq minutes. »

-« Tu ne montes pas hein ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Jim ne souhaitant pas que son futur gendre ne trouve là un moyen de rejoindre sa belle.

-« Ne t'en fais pas Jim, je compte utiliser la salle de douche qui nous sert l'été au retour de la plage et/ou de la piscine, » répondit Castle en disparaissant avec ses affaires.

Il en revint quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard rafraichi et ouvrit tant bien que mal la housse qui renfermait son costume. Les mains tremblantes, il mit plusieurs minutes à descendre la fermeture éclair jusqu'en bas sous les regards de sa famille et de ses amis.

-« Laisse, je vais te le sortir, » intervint alors Alexandre en volant à son secours. « La douche a été bonne ? Tu as pu te détendre un peu ? »

-« Ça aurait pu être mieux mais c'est toujours un bon début, non ? »

-« C'est toujours mieux que rien, » sourit Jim en déposant une main sur l'épaule de l'écrivain. « Les gars, vous êtes prêts ? »

-« Oui, » répondit Ryan en s'approchant. « Enfin moi surtout puisque Javier est pire qu'une nana ! Il n'arrête pas de vérifier que ses cheveux, pourtant bien court, sont tous en place, de même que sa chemise, sa cravate… Et ses chaussures ? Les a-t-il correctement cirées ou bien doit-il encore leur passer un coup ? Rha ! Sauvez-moi de cet enfer ! »

Cette remarque fit rire tout le monde, y compris Castle mais ne plut pas du tout à Esposito qui sortit sa tête de la cache du bureau.

-« Alors toi, on en reparlera le neuf janvier prochain ! Non mais ! »

-« Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou bien le neuf janvier, ce ne sera pas TON mariage mais celui de l'un de tes amis les plus proches ! » insista Ryan avant de regarder les autres avec un air de désespoir. « Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que ce sera quand ce sera son grand jour avec Lanie ! »

-« La ferme Kev' ! » rougit Esposito en sortant précipitamment.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	139. Quand sérénité rime avec préparatif

**Chapitre 138 : Quand sérénité rime avec préparatif**

Juste après la fin du petit déjeuner, Martha se leva et tenta de s'éclipser de la chambre mais Beckett ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-« Dis donc Belle-Maman, tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Pas rejoindre Beau-Papa Alexandre au moins ? »

-« Je pense que tu vas préférer ma surprise. A moins bien sûr que tu veuilles que je m'occupe de te coiffer… Que penses-tu d'une belle choucroute renversée sur la tête ? Ça serait très sexy, non ? »

Une grimace étira les traits de la jeune femme ce qui fit sourire Martha.

-« Alors fais-moi un peu confiance et je te promets que je n'irai pas trainer du côté du bureau… »

-« Si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner, » proposa alors une voix faussement innocente.

-« Ah non Lanie ! Après la scène de ce matin, je ne te fais absolument pas confiance pour rester éloigner de ton très cher Javi ! »

-« Baby ? » demanda Sarah en sautillant joyeusement. « Moi vouloir voir Baby ! »

-« Ah tu vois, même ta fille est d'accord avec moi… »

-« Mais bien sûr ! Je vais vous laisser faire en plus ! Viens me voir Princesse. Tu verras ton grand copain en milieu d'après-midi, après que Papa et Maman se soient dits oui. »

-« Vi ? Mais pourquoi vi ? »

-« Parce que Maman va épouser Papa aujourd'hui. Tu te souviens de ce que nous t'avons expliqué il y a quelques jours ? » demanda Beckett avant de poursuivre, rêveuse, en voyons la fillette faire voler ses boucles brunes en acquiesçant. « C'est important car nous allons commencer tous ensemble une nouvelle vie… »

-« Et moi mettre belle robe ! Et Lesis et Maman aussi ! »

-« Tout le monde en fait ma Princesse ! Et les garçons auront de beaux habits. »

-« Pas robe eux, hein ? »

-« Non ! » sourit Beckett en prenant la fillette dans ses bras. « Alors, à ton avis, que nous a préparé de beau Grand-Mère ? »

-« Surprise ! » s'exclama Martha en faisant pénétrer dans la pièce une équipe de six jeunes femmes portant chacune deux mallettes visiblement lourdes. « Je vous présente Rachel, Cynthia et leurs employées de chez Racine. Elles ont accepté de venir aujourd'hui pour nous préparer toutes les douze mais plus particulièrement toi Kate ! »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Martha ! Mais… »

-« Pas de mais ! C'est notre cadeau à Victoria et moi pour toi. Allez ! Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Au travail mesdames car il va y avoir du boulot moi je vous dis ! »

Pendant que les nouvelles venues s'installaient, les filles sortirent les robes et les suspendirent un peu partout autour de la pièce.

-« Bon allez, à toi l'honneur Kate ! » sourit Evelyn en entourant les épaules de la future mariée.

-« Si vous me le permettez, je préférerai prendre une douche d'abord. Je ne voudrais pas risquer de gâcher une belle coiffure ! » sourit Beckett en déposant Sarah sur le lit et en disparaissant rapidement dans la salle de bain attenante.

Elle en ressortit une petite demi-heure plus tard pour découvrir que l'équipe engagée par ses aînées était plus qu'efficace ! En effet, les trois filles Montgomery étaient déjà passées entre leurs mains expertes et arboraient de magnifiques coiffures ainsi que des ongles joliment manucurés.

-« Waouh ! Et vous allez faire ça à tout le monde ? » s'exclama Beckett avant un fin sourire.

-« Bien sûr Mademoiselle, c'est ce pour quoi Madame Martha nous a engagé. Maintenant si vous voulez bien vous approcher car je crois que c'est vous la reine de cette journée, » répondit Cynthia avant d'ajouter en voyant le regard soucieux de la jeune femme. « Et ne vous en faites pas, votre secret ne sera pas divulgué. Madame Martha nous a fait signer à toutes un engagement de confidentialité et Madame Victoria nous a dit qu'elle n'hésitera pas un seul instant à engager des poursuites s'il y avait la moindre fuite concernant l'évènement de ce week-end. »

-« Merci Martha, » souffla la jeune femme en prenant sa future belle-mère dans ses bras avant de faire de même avec Gates. « Merci Victoria. »

-« C'est tout à fait normal ma Katie. Allez maintenant installe-toi confortablement et laisse-les opérer sur toi ! »

-« Attention hein, » fit alors Beckett en regardant Rachel d'un regard menaçant. « Je ne veux pas d'une choucroute renversée sur la tête ! »

Tout le monde dans la chambre explosa de rire sous le regard incrédule de l'équipe du salon de beauté.

-« Ne vous en faites pas, c'est une blague entre nous, » les rassura Martha alors qu'elle aidait Sarah à prendre place sur les genoux de sa maman.

Pendant qu'elles se faisaient chouchouter, les filles discutaient entre elles.

-« Bon alors, dis-nous tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ? » demanda Lanie curieuse.

-« Après que tu m'aies jetée de ma propre chambre et avoir retrouvé Rick dans le couloir, on a décidé de prendre de l'avance et de concevoir un bébé avant le mariage ! » lâcha Beckett le plus naturellement du monde en décidant de continuer sur sa lancée.

-« Vraiment ? » s'exclama Martha les yeux pétillant de bonheur.

-« Ça, ça veut dire virée shopping en perspective pour de la layette et tout le reste ! » sourit Alexis alors qu'elle échafaudait déjà des plans dans son cerveau.

-« Non mais vous me croyez vraiment là ? » s'étonna Beckett en se tournant vers les autres femmes présentes dans la pièce. « Vous croyez vraiment qu'on a attendu jusqu'à maintenant pour craquer dans la dernière ligne droite ? »

-« Tu es en train de me dire que Writing Boy et toi vous n'avez jamais… Jamais ? » s'étouffa Lanie en ouvrant de grands yeux exorbités.

-« Non. En effet, nous n'avons jamais, jamais, » sourit la futur mariée en reprenant sa position initiale. « Oh et au fait, ce n'est pas Writing Boy mais Writing Man Lanie et ce n'est pas faute de te l'avoir déjà dit ! »

-« Et bien ce n'est pas gagné pour les prochains bébés Castle ! » soupira Martha découragée.

-« Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne l'avons pas encore fait qu'il n'y aura pas de petits Castle prochainement puisque, de un, je ne prends plus la pilule depuis des semaines maintenant et, de deux, qui vous dit que nous n'allons pas nous rattraper très, très prochainement… » termina Beckett les yeux pétillants de bonheur. « Bon et toi Princesse, que veux-tu comme coiffure ? »

-« C'est ça, change de sujet Kate… » ironisa Gates.

-« Mais bien sûr ! Il ne faut pas que vous oubliez qu'aujourd'hui c'est moi la reine de la fête ! » sourit la jeune femme bien décidée à en profiter.

Tout le monde rigola à cette réflexion puis Beckett se concentra sur la fillette sagement assise sur ses genoux.

-« Bon alors ? Que veux-tu comme coiffure ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu… »

-« Pas couper hein ? » demanda timidement Sarah.

-« Bien sûr que non Princesse ! » sourit Beckett. « Mais nous allons juste te faire une belle coiffure comme à tout le monde, d'accord ? »

-« Si tu veux, Rachel et moi, sachant qu'il y aurait une adorable petite fille dans cette maison, nous avons pris tout plein de très jolies couronnes à déposer au milieu de tes belles boucles brunes… Tu veux les voir ? » proposa Cynthia en se mettant à la hauteur de Sarah et souriant en la voyant hocher la tête vigoureusement.

Sur ce, elle sortit alors différentes couronnes et la fillette tomba en adoration devant une couronne de branchages entrelacés marrons parsemés de fleurs blanches et de quelques feuilles vertes. Un joli ruban blanc servait à le maintenir sur la tête.

-« Beau Maman ! »

-« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Princesse. Il est magnifique et en plus il ira parfaitement bien avec ta tenue ! » répondit Beckett en prenant l'objet dans ses mains avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme, émue. « Merci Cynthia, c'est superbe. »

-« Dites-moi, auriez-vous par hasard une seconde couronne identique ? » demanda alors Alexis en s'approchant. « J'aimerai vraiment que ma petite sœur et moi essayions au maximum de se ressembler malgré notre différence d'âge… Vous comprenez ? »

-« Je vais voir si j'ai ça en stock, » sourit Cynthia touchée par la douceur de la jeune fille. « J'ai trouvé ! Vous avez vraiment de la chance ! C'est votre bon jour aujourd'hui. »

-« Voilà, j'ai fini votre chignon Mademoiselle. J'espère que ça vous plaira, » sourit Rachel en présentant deux miroirs à la jeune femme pour lui permettre de se voir sous toutes les coutures.

-« C'est superbe ! » souffla Beckett. « Cela ne posera pas de problème pour accrocher le support du voile ? »

-« Oui, ne vous en faites pas. J'ai regardé le système de votre voile avant de me lancer dans votre coiffure. Et maintenant, Princesse c'est bien ça ? » demanda Rachel en souriant alors qu'elle voyait un sourire étiré les lèvres de Sarah. « Que dirais-tu que je te coiffe ? »

-« Comme Lesis ? »

-« Oui comme ta grande sœur ! Allez, viens d'assoir ici ma grande ! »

Tout sourire, Sarah prit place sur le siège que lui désignait Rachel avec l'aide de Beckett. Elle coiffa rapidement la fillette puis la rouquine pendant qu'une employée du centre de beauté s'occupait de faire une french manucure à la future mariée.

-« Maman ? » appela soudain la petite voix de Sarah en levant sa bouille d'ange vers Beckett en montrant ses petits doigts. « Moi aussi ? »

-« Tu es un peu trop jeune ma Chérie mais par contre, si tu es sage, je te mettrai un petit peu de brillant transparent sur tes lèvres, d'accord ? »

Le visage de Sarah s'illumina de fierté et elle se précipita dans les bras de sa Maman.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime ma Princesse. »

-« Et si nous passions à table ? Il ne faudrait pas que la future mariée se sente mal au plus mauvais moment quand même ! » sourit Gates alors que Martha raccompagnait les filles du salon de beauté. « Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies préféré te maquiller seule plutôt que de laisser les professionnels le faire à ta place… »

-« C'est juste que j'ai envie de faire quelque chose par moi-même et je sais ce que Rick aime par-dessus tout niveau maquillage… Et ça, je sais que je peux le faire sans problème, » sourit Beckett en attaquant son repas avec bon appétit. « A votre avis, ils se passe quoi en bas dans le bureau ? »

-« Tu es bien curieuse je trouve, » sourit Gates en prenant place à ses côtés.

-« Dis-moi Vicky… Tu accepterais de rester à mes côtés jusqu'au bout avec Alexis et Sarah ? J'aimerai que ce soit toi qui m'accroches mon voile… »

-« Ce serait un immense honneur Katie… » répondit la métisse les larmes aux yeux.

-« Au fait Maman, après avoir mangé et avant que tu ne t'habilles, il faudra qu'on t'offre tes petits présents… Tu sais : quelque chose de vieux, d'emprunté, de neuf et de bleu ! »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	140. Nervosité quand tu nous tiens

**Chapitre 139 : Nervosité quand tu nous tiens**

-« Bon et si au lieu de vous chamailler comme deux gamins nous passions tous notre tenue ? » proposa Jim en se mettant entre les deux détectives. « Allez, hop ! Hop ! Hop ! »

Pendant que les garçons défilaient dans la douche avant d'ouvrir leurs housses pour en sortir leurs tenues, Castle s'éloigna de ses vêtements pour s'approcher de son bureau et en caresser du bout des doigts le bois massif avant de s'assoir dans son fauteuil. Sans un mot, il ouvrit son ordinateur portable et, une fois allumé, il commença à taper frénétiquement sur les touches, oubliant tout le monde autour de lui.

-« On fait quoi ? On le dérange ? » demanda Alexandre à l'oreille de Jim ne sachant pas quoi faire pour son fils.

-« Laisse-le écrire un peu, évacuer toute cette tension qui s'est accumulée au fil des heures. C'est sa manière à lui de se vider l'esprit et puis… Quelle heure est-il exactement ? »

-« Presque treize heures, pourquoi ? »

-« Alors ça veut dire qu'il a encore une petite heure avant le début de la cérémonie… Laissons-lui une demi-heure pour se ressaisir complètement et ensuite on sort le grand jeu et on lui fout une claque en pleine figure si besoin ! Parce que je ne suis pas sûre que ma Katie apprécie beaucoup s'il se pointe à leur mariage vêtu d'une simple serviette autour des hanches ! »

Alexandre et Jim sourirent à imaginer la réaction de la jeune femme si elle découvrait son promis en tenu d'Adam. C'est alors que Ryan s'approcha d'eux.

-« Esposito, le Père Gaby et moi-même sommes prêts. Nous allons faire un tour dans la maison pour vérifier que tout est prêt pour tout à l'heure car je suis presque persuadé que, s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'un grain de sable dans leur mariage, Rick va nous faire une véritable attaque ! »

-« D'accord, merci Kevin, » sourit Jim. « Et puis, pour toi, c'est un peu comme une répétition générale grandeur nature, non ? »

-« Un peu oui mais j'espère vraiment que je serai un peu moins stressé que Rick… Pas sûr que mon petit cœur ne résiste à autant de pression… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien pour toi. C'est surtout l'imagination débordante de mon fils qui le perd… Mais merci de tout vérifier, ça nous empêchera un nouveau choc, » sourit Alexandre.

Pendant donc que le père de Beckett et celui de Castle se préparaient tranquillement, Gaby vérifia le salon ainsi que l'ensemble de ses affaires pour la célébration du mariage en lui-même. Ryan avait suivi Esposito dans la cuisine.

-« Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? »

-« Je pense que tout le monde aura envie de lever son verre et de faire un toast aux nouveaux époux alors pourquoi ne pas tout préparer ? »

-« Attends, tu es en train de me proposer de jouer au commis de cuisine ? »

-« Oh arrête de râler un peu Espo ! Tout est prêt ! On a juste à mettre les petits fours sur de belles assiettes ! Tu n'as pas de cuisine à faire et quelque part heureusement vu le fiasco de l'autre jour ! Tu voulais nous empoisonner ou quoi ? »

-« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas vu que le poivrier était tombé dans la soupe ! » se défendit le latino.

-« Si tu avais eu la tête sur les épaules au lieu de dans le cou de ta très chère et tendre Lanie, on n'aurait pas tous eu la bouche en feu pendant des heures ! Je me souviendrai toujours je pense de la tête de cette pauvre Sarah ! Elle en pleurait et je crois que tu as perdu quelques points dans son estime… »

-« Mais je ne voulais pas ! »

-« Alors essaye au moins de te rattraper en faisant une joli présentation avec les petits fours ! Et ne mange pas tout ! »

-« Oui Papa, » râla Esposito avant de se concentrer sur les petits fours. « Quand je pense que Rick m'avait assuré que je n'aurais pas à faire le service ! »

-« Tu ne fais pas le service là ! Tu prépares les plateaux de petits fours ! »

Ryan ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage renfrogné de son collègue et ami mais une chose le préoccupait… Il n'avait jamais vu Castle dans cet état et il se demandait s'il passerait par les mêmes affres que son ami. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-« Javier, je te laisse finir ici seul. J'ai besoin de l'aide de ton ami Kevin, d'accord ? » demanda innocemment le Père Gaby.

-« Bien sûr mon Père. Il ne reste plus que les boissons et les verres de toute façon à préparer, » répondit posément Esposito.

-« Je rêve ! Avec moi tu râles mais, lorsque Gaby te demande, il n'y a plus aucun problème ! » s'étonna Ryan en soupirant.

-« C'est le prestige de l'uniforme, » sourit le prêtre en entrainant l'Irlandais à sa suite. « Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe mon fils… »

-« Tu crois que je serai pareil que Rick le jour de mon mariage ? »

-« Chaque homme réagit à sa manière et je pense que Richard a tous pleins de raisons de paniquer. Son histoire avec Kate n'a strictement rien à voir avec la tienne avec Jenny, ne t'en fais pas… Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais aller voir ce que font Jim, Alexandre et surtout Richard ! »

-« Merci mon Père, » sourit Ryan quelque peu rassuré.

Dans le bureau, Alexandre s'approchait doucement de son fils pendant que Jim allait rejoindre le Père Gaby à la porte.

-« Alors ? »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, on s'occupe de tout. Et si Alexandre ne parvient pas à le sortir de son écriture, j'ai une petite idée de comment faire ! »

-« Je te fais confiance alors mais n'oublie pas qu'il est bientôt treize heures vingt et que la mariée est attendue à quatorze heures. »

-« Comme si je pouvais oublier ça ! » sourit Jim en refermant la porte du bureau sur le prêtre et s'approchant de Castle pour lui lancer fermement : « Dis donc fiston, tu veux que je fasse appel à Iron Gates pour t'obliger à te préparer ? »

-« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Castle en relevant enfin les yeux de son écran.

-« Tu te maries dans quarante minutes Rick. »

-« Quoi ? » s'exclama l'écrivain en se levant brusquement, paniqué. « Mais je ne suis même pas prêt ! Où est mon costume ? Et pourquoi ne m'avez pas prévenu plus tôt ? »

-« En premier, tu vas te calmer Richard et respirer un bon coup, » intima Alexandre en prenant son fils par les épaules. « Tout est prêt et tu n'as plus qu'à enfiler ton costume donc il n'y a pas à paniquer… »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Oui vraiment ! Le Père Gaby, Javier et Kevin ont tout vérifié, » sourit Jim. « Allez, viens donc t'habiller, tu te sentiras tout de suite mieux. Tu verras. »

Un peu plus calme, Castle se dirigea vers son costume et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le fin tissu blanc. Il attrapa ensuite sa chemise et l'enfila avant de s'attaquer aux petits boutons. Mais rapidement l'énervement prit le dessus.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rick ? Pourquoi râles-tu comme ça ? »

-« Il ne pouvait mettre des boutons mieux adapté aux boutonnières non ? C'était trop leur demander ! »

-« Richard ! Cette chemise est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal alors cesse de t'énerver, ça ne sert strictement à rien et laisse-moi faire ! » intervint Alexandre en soupirant. « Vivement que tout ça soit terminé que je retrouve mon fils et non cette boule de nerfs infernale ! »

Penaud, Castle baissa légèrement la tête comme pour s'excuser ce qui arracha un sourire à ses deux aînés.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en menais pas large lorsque j'ai épousé ma Johanna. C'est mon témoin et Gaby qui m'ont aidé à m'habiller, » avoua Jim. « Allez, retire-nous cette serviette et enfila ton pantalon Rick ! »

L'écrivain s'exécuta et Alexandre ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

-« Je rêve ! Tu as même assorti ton caleçon avec ta tenue ! »

-« Oh écoute Père ! On fait les choses complètement ou bien pas du tout ! Moi j'ai décidé de terminer ce que je commence ! »

-« Ne t'énerve pas fiston ! Je disais juste ça comme ça ! » se défendit Alexandre. « Il faut vraiment que tu te détendes un peu Richard… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas Alexandre, ça ira un peu mieux quand il verra sa belle promise. Et puis on ne peut pas dire que leur réveil a été très serein ce matin. »

-« Que veux-tu dire ? »

-« Ils ont été réveillés par les hurlements de Lanie qui a littéralement arraché ma Katie des bras de Rick, » expliqua Jim avec un sourire. « Très serein, tu ne trouves pas ? »

-« C'est une vraie tigresse cette femme ! » sourit Alexandre avant de reporter son attention sur Castle. « Tu es sûr que tu vas arriver à faire ton nœud de cravate ? »

-« Il faut bien, » grinça l'écrivain entre ses dents alors que ses mains tremblaient bien trop pour réussir quoi que ce soit. « Mais c'est pas possible d'être comme ça ! »

-« Calme-toi ! Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver et laisse-moi faire ! »

En un tour de main, Alexandre noua la cravate de son fils puis Jim l'aida à passer et à nouer le fin gilet blanc en veillant à ce que la dite cravate ne soit pas trop écrasée.

-« Tu vas réussir à enfiler ta veste seul ? »

-« Oui… Enfin je pense, » souffla Castle en rougissant. « Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive… Il est quelle heure ? »

-« Ne t'en fais pas va, je sais par quoi tu passes, » sourit Jim. « Et, pour ton information, il est moins dix. »

-« Mais il faut que j'y aille moi ! J'ai promis de ne pas être en retard ! » s'exclama l'écrivain en enfilant précipitamment sa veste tout en avançant vers la porte du bureau.

-« Une minute jeune homme ! Avec une paire de chaussure c'est mieux quand même ! » ne put s'empêcher de pouffer Alexandre.

Cette remarque stoppa net Castle qui regarda ses pieds nus. Sans un mot, Jim lui tendit sa paire de chaussette et ses chaussures et l'aida à faire ses lacets. Puis les trois hommes sortirent et retrouvèrent Ryan, Esposito et Gaby dans le salon.

-« Ça va Bro ? »

-« J'ai connu mieux mais j'ai surtout hâte de voir Kate maintenant… »

C'est alors qu'Evelyn, Mary, Rebecca, Melinda, Annabel, Jenny et Lanie firent leur entrée de la salon et s'installèrent à leurs places.

-« Elle arrive ? » demanda Castle n'en pouvant plus.

-« Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait prête mais elle ne devrait plus tarder en effet, » sourit Lanie surprise par l'état de nervosité de son ami.

-« Je vais l'attendre au pied des escaliers alors, » annonça Jim en prenant une profonde inspiration avant de sortir du salon.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	141. Si vous avez des larmes…

**Chapitre 140 : Si vous avez des larmes…**

-« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que vous ayez pensé à cette tradition ! » sourit Beckett émue aux larmes. « Je ne pensais pas que… »

-« Ce n'est pas parce que ta Maman n'est pas là pour tout organisé que tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir ton petit moment à toi, » expliqua Alexis en prenant Beckett dans ses bras. « C'est Pops qui a lancé le mouvement. »

-« Heureusement que tu n'es encore maquillée sinon on aurait dû tout recommencer, » sourit Gates en lui tendant une boite de mouchoirs en papier.

-« Comme tu dis, » sourit la jeune femme en s'essuyant les yeux. « Et le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas encore vu ce que vous m'avez préparé ! »

-« Allez, viens t'assoir un peu sur ton lit, » demanda Martha en tapotant le lit.

Beckett s'installa donc comme demandé et Sarah vint automatiquement se blottir dans les bras de sa Maman. Alexis s'assit à côté d'elle tandis que de l'autre côté prenaient place Martha et Gates. Les autres femmes présentes trouvèrent une place à proximité pour assister à tout sans rien rater du spectacle.

-« Commençons par quelque chose de 'vieux' qui caractérise le lien familial de la mariée et de sa vie jusqu'au mariage, » dit Gates en sortant un petit paquet de sa poche. « C'est ton père qui me l'a confié pour que je te le donne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il contient mais il m'a dit que ce bijou caractérisait vos jours heureux en famille avec Johanna. »

En hochant la tête, Beckett prit avec grande précaution le paquet et l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et la curiosité ne cessait d'augmenter parmi les femmes rassemblées.

-« Quoi Maman ? » demanda Sarah en désignant sa main.

-« Je ne sais pas mais on va bientôt le découvrir ma Princesse, » dit la jeune femme en prenant une profonde inspiration et ouvrant délicatement le paquet. « Oh mon Dieu ! »

-« Oh Maman ! C'est superbe ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« C'est un cadeau que mon père a fait à ma mère peu de temps après ma naissance… Sur le cercle d'argent percé au milieu est gravé nos trois noms et il y avait de la place pour s'ils avaient pu concevoir d'autres enfants. Maman le portait lors de chacun de ses déplacements professionnels pour nous garder prêt de son cœur comme elle avait coutume de le dire… Je ne savais même pas que Papa l'avait conservé… »

-« Mets-le autour de ton cou pour voir ce que ça donne sur toi s'il te plait Maman, » invita Alexis. « Il te va à ravir et pourra se glisser à la perfection sous ta robe ! C'est parfait ! »

-« Pour ce qui est du 'quelque chose de neuf', ton père a souhaité te l'offrir lui-même. Il trouve cela très important que ce soit lui qui t'offre le symbole de la réussite et du succès pour ta vie à venir, » annonça Martha.

-« C'est ce qu'il a acheté avec ses gains de notre pari du jour où vous nous avez annoncé votre mariage, » expliqua Gates. « Et j'ai vraiment cru qu'il ne trouverait jamais son bonheur ! Rien n'était assez beau pour sa petite fille chérie. »

-« Parce qu'il t'a trainée dans sa virée shopping ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Connaissant Papa, tu as dû souffrir car il a beaucoup de difficultés à choisir ! »

-« Et c'est peu de le dire ! » rigola Victoria. « Bon qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ? »

-« L'emprunté et le bleu ! »

-« Bleu ! » fit Sarah en se redressant et en quittant rapidement les genoux de sa mère.

-« Maintenant Princesse ? » demanda Alexis avant de sourire en voyant les boucles de la fillette danser. « Bon d'accord, va chercher notre petit cadeau pour Maman. »

-« Youpi ! » s'exclama Sarah en disparaissant dans le couloir pour en revenir avec une enveloppe blanche à laquelle elle faisait très attention. « Pou' toi ! »

-« Merci ma Princesse. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Cadeau Bleu pou' Maman ! » expliqua la fillette. « Lesis faire ! »

-« Tu m'as aidé à choisir le motif, les différentes teintes de bleu et le tissu ! Et en plus de tout, tu m'as soutenu pendant tout le temps où je l'ai réalisé. Non sans mal d'ailleurs ! Je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu n'as pas remarqué les pansements qui recouvraient le bout de mes doigts à cause des piqures d'aiguille… »

-« Je… Je devais avoir d'autres choses en tête, » rougit Beckett en ouvrant délicatement l'enveloppe pour en sortir un magnifique mouchoir conçu dans une fine étoffe et superbement brodé. « Oh mon Dieu ! C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Merci mes Chéries ! Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire tellement votre geste à toutes les deux me touche… »

La jeune femme prit les deux filles dans ses bras et les serra contre son cœur.

-« Je chérirai ce mouchoir toute ma vie, vous pouvez en être assurées ! » murmura-t-elle alors qu'une larme glissait le long de sa joue.

-« On n'a pas fait ça pour que tu pleures Maman ! C'est juste une manière de te dire qu'on t'aime et qu'on sait que ton mariage avec Papa reposera sur la fidélité et la pureté dans votre couple ! »

-« Tu peux être assurée qu'il trouvera sa place sur moi, » sourit Beckett alors que Sarah essuyait ses joues avec douceur.

-« Ze t'aime Maman… »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Princesse, » répondit la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers la rouquine. « Et je t'aime aussi de tout mon cœur Alexis. »

-« Je le sais Maman et c'est ce qui te rend si importante pour moi. »

-« Bon et maintenant, » intervint Melinda. « Pour l'élément emprunté, comme ce doit être quelque chose provenant d'un mariage heureux mais que nous souhaitions qu'il provienne du côté de la famille du marié pour changer un peu, j'ai apporté les boucles d'oreilles que j'ai porté le jour où j'ai épousé Charles… J'espère qu'elles te plairont et qu'elles se marieront bien avec ta tenue qui est toujours un mystère d'ailleurs ! »

-« Merci Melinda… C'est un immense honneur de porter aujourd'hui de telles splendeurs ! » s'exclama Beckett en découvrant les longs pendants d'oreilles. « Et ne t'en fais pas ! Elles iront à merveille avec ma tenue que tu ne découvriras qu'au dernier moment ! Seuls mes filles, Martha, Vicky et mon père bien sûr la verront avant que je pénètre dans le salon… »

-« Bon, maintenant que tu as tout, il est temps pour toi de te préparer et d'enfiler ta magnifique robe, » intervint Victoria avant de se tourner vers leurs invités. « Si vous voulez bien nous laissez… »

-« Je n'en reviens pas ! Je suis l'une des témoins de la mariée et je n'aurais même pas l'occasion de voir ma meilleure amie avant son entrée ! »

-« C'est juste que je ne veux pas que Rick t'arrache des aveux Lanie… Je veux vraiment qu'il découvre par lui-même ce que j'ai choisi de lui offrir. Tu comprends ? »

-« Lanie peut-être pas mais moi je comprends, » intervint Jenny en prenant le bras de la métisse. « Allez viens, tu comprendras le jour où tu te marieras ! »

-« Si un certain latino sort sa tête du sable ! » bougonna Lanie en la suivant tout de même et faisant rire toutes les femmes en âge de comprendre.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière les filles, Martha et Victoria prirent les choses en main. La première emmena Sarah se laver puis enfiler sa tenue pendant que la seconde sortait un à un l'ensemble des accessoires de son inspectrice. Alexis en profita pour s'habiller également. Elle se maquillait légèrement lorsque Sarah sortit fin prête de la salle de bain suivie de Martha. La fillette se précipita vers elle les yeux brillant d'admiration devant l'habilité de son ainée à appliquer toutes ces belles poudres de couleur.

-« Moi lèvres ? »

-« Oui Princesse mais, pour le rouge à lèvres, on le mettra au dernier moment. Juste avant de sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon. »

-« Pou' ma'iage Maman et Papa ? »

-« Tu as tout compris ma belle ! Allez, va t'assoir sur le lit pendant que moi je vais aider Maman à enfiler sa robe de rêve ! »

-« D'accord ! » obtempéra la fillette en grimpant tant bien que mal sur le lit.

Beckett s'approcha et fit en sorte que la robe de la petite ne soit pas trop froissée puis elle lui donna un livre pour patienter. Elle disparut ensuite dans la salle de bain pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements et de ses bas.

-« Mon Dieu ! Mon fils va être fou en te découvrant ! Tu es superbe ! » s'exclama Martha en la voyant entrer dans la chambre.

-« Merci Martha… » rougit Beckett en s'approchant du lit pour prendre sa robe entre ses mains légèrement tremblantes.

-« Tu ne vas pas commencer à stresser ? » fit Gates en s'approchant de la jeune femme et la prenant par les épaules. « Tu es superbe et tu vas enfin épousé l'homme de tes rêves ! Tu n'as aucune raison de douter maintenant… »

-« C'est juste que j'aurai aimé que Maman soit à mes côtés et, le fait qu'on se marie ici, je n'ai pas pu aller me recueillir sur sa tombe… Je me rends compte que j'aurai aimé lui parler un petit peu… »

Sans un mot, Victoria se dirigea vers le petit coffre sur la table de nuit de la jeune femme et en sortit la bague de Johanna.

-« Tiens, parle-lui maintenant, » souffla la métisse en la lui tendant. « Même si tu n'es pas devant sa tombe, je suis sûre que ta mère est là avec nous. Aucune Maman ne raterait le mariage de son enfant… »

Avec un sourire de reconnaissance à sa capitaine, la jeune femme lui confia sa robe et récupéra la bague de sa mère puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle s'assit sur son rebord et plongea son regard dans le paysage pendant un long moment tout en triturant la bague de Johanna. Soudain un fin sourire serein apparut sur les lèvres de Beckett qui se tourna vers sa famille proche.

-« Je suis prête. Merci de m'avoir laissé ce petit moment avec ma Maman… » souffla Beckett reconnaissante en rangeant la bague dans son coffret. « Tu m'aides Lex ? »

-« Avec grand plaisir Maman, » sourit la jeune fille en reprenant la robe pour la présenter à sa mère.

Dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Alexis aida Beckett à enfiler et surtout fermer sa robe dans son dos puis Martha et Gates, qui s'étaient préparées entre temps, accrochèrent ensemble le voile dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. La future mariée s'observa de la tête aux pieds dans le miroir en psyché et des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux. Elle glissa le pendentif de sa mère autour de son cou ainsi que le mouchoir brodé entre ses seins. Sans un mot, elle s'assit à la coiffeuse, enfila les boucles d'oreilles de Melinda et s'attaqua à son maquillage qu'elle boucla en deux temps trois mouvements.

-« Princesse, tu viens que je te mette un peu de brillant à lèvres ? » demanda Beckett en se retournant pour découvrir la fillette juste derrière elle et dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chérie ? »

-« Pou' toi ! » répondit alors Sarah en ouvrant sa petite main pour dévoiler la bague de Johanna qui reposait dans sa paume. « Maman toi ave' toi pour ma'iage Papa… »

Beckett papillonna des yeux pour retenir ses larmes et récupéra la bague de sa mère. Après un baiser sur le front de la fillette, elle retira son pendentif pour la glisser avec et, avec l'aide d'Alexis, elle l'attacha à nouveau autour de son cou. Elle mit ensuite du brillant à lèvres à sa petite dernière et les suivit jusqu'au bas de l'escalier pour rejoindre son père.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	142. … Préparezvous à les verser

**Chapitre 141 : … Préparez-vous à les verser**

Lorsque les quatre femmes s'écartèrent pour laisser Jim voir sa fille descendre les marches, ce dernier eut le souffle coupé devant la beauté de sa fille.

-« Ma Chérie, tu es magnifique ! Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère comme ça… »

-« Merci Papa, » répondit Beckett émue aux larmes. « Mais attention, je ne veux pas ruiner mon maquillage ! J'ai déjà quelques minutes de retard alors je ne voudrais pas avoir à tout recommencer… »

-« Je te comprends ma petite Katie, » sourit Jim en caressant délicatement la joue de sa fille. « Mais dis-moi ma Chérie, est-ce normal que tu sois toujours pieds-nus ? »

-« Quoi ? » s'étonna Beckett en soulevant délicatement sa robe pour regarder avec effroi ses pieds. « Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai oublié mes chaussures ! »

-« Ne t'en fais pas Maman ! Je file les chercher, » s'exclama Alexis en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

-« Fais attention à ne pas tomber dans les escaliers Lex ! Je ne voudrais pas que ton père et moi ayons à déplacer le mariage parce qu'on a dû te conduire aux urgences ! »

-« Promis Maman ! »

-« Kate est là ? » leur parvint alors la voix angoissée de Castle depuis le salon.

-« Oui fiston, » intervint Jim. « Mais elle n'est pas encore tout à fait prête. Mais je te promets que je te l'amène d'ici à quelques minutes. »

-« D'accord, » soupira l'écrivain. « Au moins elle est là… »

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Rick Papa ? » s'étonna Beckett en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Il est un tout petit peu stressé… »

-« Tu es sûr que tu parles de mon fils-là Jim ? » ironisa Martha incrédule.

-« Oh oui je parle bien de ton fils ! Le grand Richard Castle a eu besoin de l'aide de deux personnes pour s'habiller ! Son père et moi ! »

-« Ok, alors je file le retrouver si vous permettez, » fit la rouquine inquiète en disparaissant dans le salon aussi vite que possible.

-« Voilà les chaussures, » sourit Alexis en arrivant. « Et j'ai aussi récupéré une petite chose que nous avions oublié de glisser le long de ta cuisse. Tiens Pops, je crois que la tradition veut que ce soit le père de la mariée qui mette en place la jarretière… »

Pendant que Jim observait incrédule le bout de tissu que la jeune fille venait de lui coller entre les mains, cette dernière s'agenouillait aux pieds de sa mère de cœur et l'invita d'un geste à soulever son pied droit. Elle y glissa doucement la chaussure correspondante puis enroula les fins rubans de satin blanc autour de sa cheville avant de les nouer et d'en dissimuler les bouts. Toujours sans un mot, elle renouvela l'expérience avec la seconde chaussure.

-« Merci Alexis, » murmura Beckett émue par la douceur des gestes de celle qu'elle aimait comme une fille.

-« Always Maman… Always… » répondit Alexis en se relevant et prenant la main de Sarah dans la sienne pour laisser la place à Jim.

Ce dernier s'approcha enfin et, après un sourire à sa fille, il lui présenta la jarretière de petites fleurs brodées dans la matière soyeuse qu'elle avait choisie et qui serait maintenue par un fin ruban de soie rouge et une perle de la même couleur. Sans un mot, Beckett soulevant le devant de sa robe aussi haut que possible et avança sa jambe droite pendant que Jim mettait un genou à terre. Il souleva délicatement le pied de sa fille, enfila la jarretière en faisant bien attention à ne pas l'abimer et la fit remonter lentement le long de sa jambe jusqu'au-dessus de son genou. C'est ainsi que, dans le mouvement, il disparut sous la robe.

-« Maman ? » fit alors la petite voix fluette de Sarah. « Pou'quoi Pops sous robe toi ? »

Victoria et Alexis étouffèrent un fou-rire pendant que d'autres leurs parvenaient du salon. Beckett, elle, fermait les yeux fort gênée de la remarque de la fillette et elle entendit un grognement de la part de Castle dans la pièce d'à côté.

-« Ne t'en fais pas fiston ! Je peux t'assurer que ta promise ne va pas s'enfuir avec son père ! » fit la voix de Martha avant de continuer plus doucement. « Et puis, ce dernier et Victoria semblent très proche… Beaucoup plus proche que de simples amis mais tu vois parfaitement de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ! »

-« Et si on allait voir Papa un peu ? Qu'en penses-tu ? » proposa Alexis en comprenant qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour désamorcer la situation.

-« D'accord. Mais pou'quoi Pops… »

-« C'est qu'il a oublié de monter le faire pendant que Maman se préparait dans la chambre. Du coup, il attache la jolie décoration pour la jambe de Maman maintenant. Tu comprends ? » demanda la rouquine en souriant.

En effet, son explication sembla satisfaire sa petite sœur de cœur. Soudain, en pénétrant dans le salon, Alexis vit Sarah se figer et froncer ses petits sourcils.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Pourquoi Père Gaby robe ? Lui dame ? »

Tout le monde se figea que ce soit dans le salon ou bien dans l'entrée et le silence se fit à l'exception du rire cristallin de Gaby.

-« Approche-toi Sarah, je vais t'expliquer, » fit l'homme de Dieu une fois son sérieux un minimum retrouvé. « Dis-moi Princesse, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je sois une dame comme ta maman et non un monsieur comme ton papa ? »

-« Toi Robe ! » répondit la fillette comme si c'était une évidence.

-« Ah ! Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose. Sous ma robe, comme tu dis si bien, je porte exactement la même tenue qu'un papa. Mais comme je suis un homme Dieu, j'enfile par-dessus ma tenue de prêtre. »

-« Pou' ma'iage Papa et Maman ? »

-« Tout à fait ! Et ensuite, à la fin de la cérémonie, je la retirerai et la rangerai jusqu'à ma prochaine célébration ou ma prochaine messe. »

-« Mais pou'quoi robe ? »

-« C'est une chasuble et je la porte pour honorer mon rôle face à Dieu et aux fidèles de l'Eglise. Je comprends que ce soit un peu compliqué pour toi mais je suis sûr que tes parents répondront à tes questions plus tard. »

-« Toi pas marié ? »

-« Je suis en quelque sorte marié à Dieu. »

-« D'accord ! » répondit Sarah satisfaite de la réponse du Père Gaby.

Pendant le temps de cette discussion, Jim avait terminé sa tâche et se relevait pour faire face à sa fille, les yeux brillant d'émotions.

-« Voilà qui est fait, » sourit le père de Beckett d'une voix rendue rauque. « Mais, avant de te conduire à ton futur époux, j'ai encore trois choses à faire. »

-« Trois ? »

-« Oui. Et tu as dû déjà entendre parler de la première puisqu'il s'agit de ton quelque chose de neuf, » sourit Jim en sortant un écrin plat de la poche intérieure de sa veste. « Lorsque j'ai épousé ta mère, elle portait un magnifique bracelet au poignet et elle m'a avoué que c'était son quelque chose de neuf que ses parents lui avaient offert. Cependant, lorsqu'elle a voulu le mettre dans la malle pour toi, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle l'avait perdu et en a été très attristée. Alors je lui avais fait la promesse de te trouver le plus beau des bracelets possibles pour ton mariage. Aujourd'hui, j'honore ma promesse envers Johanna en t'offrant ceci… »

Très émue d'en apprendre encore plus sur sa mère, Beckett souleva le couvercle de l'écrin et découvrit un magnifique bracelet d'or blanc aux mailles en forme de deux vagues l'une au-dessus de l'autre et dont l'une était alternativement recouverte de fin diamants.

-« Mon Dieu Papa ! C'est superbe ! » souffla la jeune femme en couvrant sa bouche de sa main et papillonnant des yeux.

-« Je peux ? » demanda timidement Jim avant de sourire en voyant sa fille hocher la tête et tendre son poignet droit.

Prenant le précieux bijou sur le velours de l'écrin, il le positionna autour de son poignet et en referma le fermoir. Il lui allait à la perfection et la finesse du bijou se mariait à merveille avec la finesse de son poignet.

-« Je veux que tu saches à quel point je suis fier de la jeune femme que tu es devenue, de l'épouse que tu seras et enfin de la mère que tu apprends à être chaque jour un peu plus. Je sais que, de là où elle est, ma Johanna est très fière de toi également. »

-« Merci Papa, » répondit Beckett alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. « J'ai compris grâce à Vicky et aussi à Sarah que, même si elle n'est pas physiquement avec nous aujourd'hui, elle est là dans notre cœur et à nous regarder de là-haut… »

-« Hey ! Tu vas ruiner ton maquillage si on continue comme ça ! » détourna Jim en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche et en essuyant avec mille précaution les yeux et les joues de sa fille. « Voilà qui est mieux ma Katie. »

-« Merci Papa, pour tout ce que tu as fait et que tu fais encore pour moi… » répondit Beckett en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son père. « Et sinon, c'est quoi c'est deux autres choses que tu dois faire avant de me conduire auprès de Rick devant l'autel ? »

-« Eh bien, il y a quelques jours, Vick m'a fait remarquer une chose à propos des préparatifs de ton mariage… Personne n'avait pensé à te commander un bouquet ! Et que serait une mariée sans un superbe bouquet à exhiber, n'est-ce pas Vick ? »

-« Ose me dire le contraire ! » sourit Gates en s'approchant ses deux mains dans son dos. « Ce ne fut pas simple de le cacher mais je suis heureuse que notre secret ait tenu jusqu'à maintenant. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle fit passer ses mains devant elle et présenta à Beckett un magnifique bouquet de roses blanches et vertes tendres ainsi que quelques fleurs d'orchidées blanches le tout gentiment stylisé à l'aide de fines feuilles d'un vert soutenu. Par-ci, par-là étaient piquées quelques perles qui rappelaient son voile.

-« Je suis vraiment gâtée… Ce bouquet est magnifique ! Je n'aurais pas mieux choisi. Merci Vicky, » sourit la jeune femme en embrassant sa capitaine sur la joue alors que cette dernière lui confiait son bien. « Mais comment avez-vous fait pour que personne ne le voit plus tôt ? »

-« Grâce à Rachel et Cynthia qui sont passées le chercher chez l'artiste floral à New York ce matin avant de venir et qui se sont arrangées pour me laisser discrètement la boite dans notre chambre. Dans l'agitation générale, personne n'a rien remarqué… Maintenant je vous laisse tous les deux pour rejoindre ma place dans le salon et prévenir les autres de se préparer, » sourit Gates en ramassant un petit panier contenant des pétales de roses blanches et vertes tendres avant de disparaitre dans la pièce où se tiendrait d'ici quelques minutes le mariage tant attendu.

-« Alors voilà. C'est toi et moi maintenant. Et pour la dernière fois… »

-« Papa, ce n'est pas parce que je me marie aujourd'hui que je cesserai de m'inquiéter pour toi et de t'aimer. Tu es et tu resteras toujours mon petit Papa. »

-« Merci ma Chérie, » sourit Jim en s'approchant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa fille avant de s'éloigner légèrement pour plonger son regard dans le sien. « Je t'aime Katie, plus que tout au monde… »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Papa, » répondit Beckett les yeux humides.

Avec un sourire serein dû à la vue de sa fille si épanouie et heureuse, Jim attrapa le voile qui pendait dans son dos et le rabattit avec beaucoup de tendresse sur le visage de Beckett. Il l'arrangea de manière à ce qu'il soit satisfait de la vision que donnait sa fille puis, se plaçant à son côté, il lui tendit son bras.

-« On y va ? »

-« S'il te plait… »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	143. La cérémonie

Pensez à préparer la chanson « _Scarborought Fair_ » par les Celtic Woman pour encore plus d'émotions...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 142 : La cérémonie<strong>

Dans le salon, le Père Gaby prit place devant la cheminée allumée non loin du sapin de Noël et caressa le cuire de son missel avec une grande tendresse. Au fond de son cœur, jamais mariage n'avait revêtu une telle charge émotionnelle et il adressa une prière silencieuse à Dieu pour le remercier d'avoir la chance d'être présent et surtout de célébrer le mariage de sa filleule.

-« Oh flute ! Je savais bien que j'oubliai quelque chose ! » marmonna Castle.

-« De quoi tu parles Richard ? » demanda Martha inquiète.

-« Donne-moi une minute et tout sera parfait. Fais-moi confiance Mère. »

L'écrivain s'approcha de la bibliothèque et en ouvrit l'un des tiroirs pour en sortir une photo joliment encadrée représentant une Johanna toute souriante. Il s'approcha du manteau de la cheminée et l'y déposa de ses mains tremblante en bonne place afin qu'elle soit un témoin privilégié de son union avec sa fille.

-« Il y a quelques temps déjà, je vous ai fait la promesse d'aimer et de protéger votre fille Kate et aujourd'hui je renouvelle cet engagement devant tous, » souffla Castle avec émotions.

-« C'est un très beau geste que tu viens de faire là mon fils, » intervint Gaby en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du futur marié. « Allez, il est tant que tu prennes ta place en face de moi. »

-« Tu as raison. Merci mon Père, » sourit tant bien que mal l'écrivain en prenant sa place à droite du prêtre en regardant avec impatience l'entrée du salon.

Immédiatement, Ryan et Esposito prirent place à son côté pendant que Lanie et Martha faisaient de même à la gauche du prêtre. C'est alors que Victoria vint leur remettre à chacune une rose blanche et une rose verte tendre.

-« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Lanie. « Nous n'avons pas prévu de… »

-« Jim et moi nous en sommes occupés. Maintenant prends tes fleurs, ils ne devraient plus tarder… »

En entendant la fin de la phrase de Gates, Castle déglutit avec difficulté pour essayer de chasser la nervosité qui l'habitait.

-« Ne t'en fait pas Richard, ta promise est magnifique et impatiente de te rejoindre, » sourit la capitaine avant de rejoindre sa place à côté d'Alexandre.

-« Alexis, viens me voir un instant, s'il te plait, » demanda Jenny avec un sourire. « C'est bien toi qui a récupéré les alliances de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui en effet, » répondit l'adolescente en tapotant la petite bourse qu'elle portait à son poignet.

-« J'ai apporté quelque chose qui sera utilisé pour que tu puisses les présenter à tes parents tout à l'heure. Regarde, » fit Jenny en sortant un petit coussin de soie blanche. « C'est le coussin d'alliance que ma mère a acheté pour mon mariage avec Kevin mais elle est d'accord pour qu'on l'utilise aujourd'hui pour Rick et Kate. »

-« Oh ! Comme c'est joli ! » s'exclama Alexis. « Je te promets que j'en prendrais grand soin et veillerai à ce que ni Papa ni Maman ne l'abime. »

-« Je te fais confiance va, » sourit Jenny. « Besoin d'aide pour attacher les alliances ? »

-« Avec plaisir ! »

Pendant que les deux femmes accrochaient les alliances à l'aide des petits rubans, Victoria invita Sarah à la rejoindre.

-« Vi Granny ? »

-« Est-ce que tu as envie de rendre le chemin de Maman jusqu'à Papa très joli ? »

-« Oh vi alors ! » s'exclama la fillette les yeux brillant de bonheur. « Moi faire comment ? »

-« Tu vois ce petit panier rempli de pétales de roses ? Et bien je voudrais que tu les fasses tomber sur le sol entre la porte et Papa. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ? »

-« Comme ça ? » demanda Sarah en prenant le panier et en commença à le renverser d'un seul coup.

-« Non Princesse ! » intervint alors Annabel en arrêtant à temps le geste de la fillette. « Regarde, tu prends des pétales dans ta petite main et tu les laisses tomber sur le sol. Tu as compris ? »

-« Vi ! » sourit la fillette en faisant danser ses boucles brunes.

-« Alors file à la porte et, quand Granny te feras signe, tu avanceras en faisant tomber les pétales poignée après poignée. »

Sarah se précipita vers la porte et attendit patiemment le signal de Gates qui ne tarda pas à venir. Alors qu'elle dispersait des pétales de roses sur le sol du salon en s'avançant doucement vers Castle, Jim et Beckett prirent place à la porte d'entrée de la pièce. Dès l'instant où ils se virent, les regards des deux fiancés furent happés par celui de l'autre, des larmes de joie et d'émotions pures envahirent leurs yeux alors qu'un immense sourire communicatif illuminait définitivement leur visages. C'est alors que la douce musique de « _Scarborought Fair_ » entonné par les Celtic Woman s'éleva dans les airs et tout le monde se leva pour faire face à l'arrivée de la mariée.

_Are you going to Scarborough fair?  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme<br>Remember me to one who lives there  
>He once was a true love of mine<em>

Avec l'arrivée des premières paroles, Jim posa sa seconde main sur celle de sa fille et, après l'avoir regardée, il l'invita à s'avancer vers son promis. Malgré son désir de garder dans son cœur une vision globale de son mariage, Beckett ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'homme vers lequel elle marchait d'un pas assuré. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi beau qu'à cet instant précis…

_Tell him to make me a cambric shirt,  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,<br>Without no seam nor needlework,  
>Then he'll be a true love of mine<em>

Le souffle avait déserté ses poumons à l'instant où Beckett avait fait son apparition à l'entrée du salon et Castle devait se rappeler qu'il devait respirer s'il voulait avoir une chance d'épouser cette superbe jeune femme qui s'avançait vers lui, sereinement, au bras de son père. Les prévisions de Jim quant au tumulte des émotions qu'il allait ressentir en découvrant sa promise étaient mille fois, dix milles fois inférieures à la réalité… Il se sentait submergé par l'amour, la joie, le bonheur et tant d'autres choses encore sur lesquelles il ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots. Un comble pour un écrivain à succès quand même ne put-il s'empêcher de penser…

_Tell him to find me an acre of land  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme<br>Between the salt water and the sea strand  
>Then he'll be a true love of mine<em>

La distance pourtant courte entre eux parut à Beckett durer une éternité à réduire. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait lâché le bras de son père pour courir rejoindre ceux de celui qu'elle pourrait très bientôt appeler son époux devant Dieu… Mais, consciente de l'importance et de la solennité du moment qu'elle vivait, la jeune femme refrénait son désir profond pour savourer chaque instant de sa journée. Elle laissa les paroles de la chanson qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble couler sur elle et imprégner chaque fibre de son corps et de son cœur.

_Are you going to Scarborough fair?  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme<br>Remember me to one who lives there  
>He once was a true love of mine<em>

Lorsqu'ils l'avaient entendu pour la première fois, elle avait résonné dans leur cœur avec tellement de justesse qu'ils avaient voulu qu'elle les accompagne pour cet instant si particulier… Elle était tellement eux… Tellement elle… Beckett s'aperçut alors que Castle pensait à la même chose qu'elle et leurs sourires s'agrandirent encore si cela était possible. Enfin Jim déposa avec beaucoup de douceur la main de sa fille dans celle de l'écrivain alors que les dernières notes de musique s'estompaient autour d'eux.

-« Je te la confie, » fit Jim d'une voix pleine d'émotions. « Prends bien soin d'elle. »

-« Je te le promets, » répondit l'écrivain en serrant la main de son futur beau-père avant de refermer ses doigts sur la délicate main de sa promise.

Le couple s'observa à la dérobée pendant un long moment en silence puis Castle s'approcha doucement de son oreille.

-« Tu es superbe… » lui souffla-t-il d'une voix bouleversée au travers de son voile encore en place. « J'ai cru que j'allais défaillir tellement tu m'as coupé le souffle… »

-« Je dois avouer que tu n'es pas mal non plus, » répondit Beckett sur le moment ton en se mordant la lèvre inférieure malgré l'immense sourire qui fendait son visage. « Je t'aime tellement Rick… »

Perdus dans leur monde, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Soudain le Père Gaby sentit sa chasuble être tirée vers le bas à plusieurs reprises.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sarah ? » demanda Gaby en se penchant vers elle avec un fin sourire.

-« Ma'ié 'tenant ? »

-« Non Princesse. La cérémonie ne fait que commencer… Enfin elle commencera vraiment quand ton Papa et ta Maman sortiront de leur bulle… »

-« Dire eux alors ! » s'impatienta Sarah en se tournant vers ses parents et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Ma'iage 'tenant euh ! »

-« Sarah ! » fit Martha en attrapant sa petite fille pour l'éloigner. « Et si tu allais voir Pops et Gramps, comme ça Maman et Papa pourront se marier comme tu as si hâte de le voir, d'accord ? »

-« Oh vi alors ! » s'exclama Sarah en rejoignant ses grands-pères avec entrain.

L'intervention de leur fille permit au couple de sortir de leur bulle et Beckett remarqua alors la photo de sa mère qui trônait en bonne place sur la cheminée.

-« Merci, » souffla-t-elle émue en plongeant son regard dans celui de son fiancé.

-« Always, » répondit Castle avec un fin sourire.

-« Très bien, pouvons-nous commencer ? » demanda avec un sourire le Père Gaby qui poursuivit en voyant qu'il avait enfin l'attention de tous et surtout des deux principaux intéressés. « Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui rassemblés pour célébrer l'union d'un homme et d'une femme, devant leurs amis et leur famille. Tous deux, ensemble et séparément, d'un libre accord, on émit devant moi le souhait de se promettre de s'aimer pour l'éternité devant Dieu aujourd'hui. »

-« Pou'quoi parler tout le temps ! Pff… Jamais ma'ié Papa et Maman ! »

-« Shh ! Sarah ! » réprimanda Alexandre. « C'est normal que le Père Gaby parle ! Sinon il ne pourra pas les marier. Par contre, toi, pour le moment, il faudrait que tu te taises et que tu écoutes un peu ce qui se dit. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Obligé ? » demanda timidement Sarah en regardant ses parents.

-« Princesse regarde-moi, » dit Beckett en se mettant à la hauteur de sa fille. « Je sais qu'il est l'heure de ta sieste et que tu es fatiguée mais c'est un moment important pour Papa et moi… Il faut être sage et ensuite tu pourras jouer et t'amuser, je te le promets. »

-« D'accord, » acquiesça la fillette en prenant place sur les genoux de Jim.

-« La façon dont on tombe amoureux est un mystère, » poursuivit alors Gaby pendant que Beckett reprenait sa position initiale aux côtés de Castle. « Un mystère tout comme de qui on tombe amoureux et pourquoi on tombe amoureux. Mais le plus beau dans ce mystère, c'est que ça arrive et que, quand ça arrive, c'est magique… Cependant, avant de commencer, si quelqu'un dans cette assemblée s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais… »

La porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit violemment et des pas précipité se fire entendre.

-« Rick ! »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	144. Interruptions et panique !

**Chapitre 143 : Interruptions et panique !**

Tout le monde dans le salon se figea et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui s'arrêta à bout de souffle à l'entrée du salon pour se pencher et reprendre son souffle.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là toi ? » demanda Castle en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Je dois absolument te montrer quelque chose ! »

-« Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de mon mariage ? »

-« Non ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Tout simplement parce que ça peut tout changer dans votre vie ! »

Toute trace de couleur déserta alors les visages de Beckett et de Castle qui se regardèrent désespéré. La tension était palpable chez l'ensemble des invités au mariage. Que voulait cette personne que personne n'attendait ? Et surtout pourquoi donc disait-elle que son intervention risquait de changer la donne ? Tout le monde semblait perdu mais l'un des présents semblait juste furieux.

-« Hey ! Toi sage ! Pas parler ! Maman et Papa ma'ié ! Zouer après ! » fit Sarah en se plantant devant l'intrus sourcils froncés et petits poings serrés posés sur ses hanches. « 'tenant shh ! »

-« Princesse, » intervint Alexis en se mettant à la hauteur de sa petite sœur de cœur. « Je sais que tu as très envie que Maman et Papa soient enfin mariés mais même moi je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe… Alors que dirais-tu d'aller te reposer avec Mary et Becca dans la salle de jeux en attendant qu'on en sache un peu plus ? »

-« Mais… »

-« Je pense que l'idée de Lex est très bonne et je te promets qu'il ne se passera rien d'important ici sans que tu sois présente, » parvint à articuler Beckett tant bien que mal avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-« D'accord, » répondit la fillette en baissant la tête et en glissant ses petites mains dans celle des filles Montgomery.

La tristesse qui se lisait sur son petit visage brisa un peu plus le cœur du couple de fiancés cependant ils attendirent patiemment d'être persuadé qu'elle ne soit plus en mesure d'entendre ce qui se passait dans le salon pour se tourner vers l'intrus.

-« Comment as-tu su où nous trouver ? »

-« Ce en fut pas simple mais l'essentiel c'est que j'y sois parvenu, non ? » répondit leur visiteur plutôt fier de sa prouesse. « Attends, si tu permets, je ne suis pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

-« Super… Il ne manquait plus que ça… » soupira Beckett en rejoignant son père.

-« Désolé mais c'était une obligation, » répondit l'intrus avant de sortir du salon pour inviter à rentrer.

En découvrant l'identité du second visiteur, Beckett perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait et son père s'écarta pour l'aider à s'assoir.

-« Kate ! Chérie ! » s'exclama Castle en se précipitant vers elle et s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur. « Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Je… Tout tourne Rick… Je… Je ne me sens pas bien… »

-« Mère, va chercher un verre d'eau s'il te plait, » demanda l'écrivain en soulevant délicatement le voile de la jeune femme pour lui faire de l'air. « Dépêche-toi ! »

_-« Oh mon dieu ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Rick ne peut pas me voir maintenant… Pas après tous les efforts que nous avons fait pour conserver du mystère… Ce doit être un signe… Un signe comme quoi je ne dois pas l'épouser… »_

-« Tiens Kate, bois ça. Ça va te faire du bien… » intima Castle en lui présentant un verre d'eau fraiche.

Ce faisant, il croisa son regard et y lut l'ensemble des doutes qui l'assaillaient.

_-« Non… Non Kate ! Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, laisse-nous une chance ! Ne nous condamne pas à cause de cette interruption… Je t'en prie… Je sens, non je sais que je n'y survivrais pas… »_

-« Rick… »

-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez tous les deux ? Ça ne vous suffit pas de mettre mon mariage en péril ? »

-« Richard, fiston, écoute au moins ce qu'ils ont à te dire ? »

-« Ce qu'ils ont à me dire ? Mais tu ne vois pas qu'ils ont déjà foutu mon bonheur à la poubelle ! Tu ne vois pas le doute dans les yeux de Kate ? Tu ne vois… »

-« Rick… » fit la voix tremblante de Beckett alors qu'elle posait délicatement sa main sur la joue de son fiancé. « J'ai peur… Je ne veux pas perdre ce que j'ai… Je ne veux pas te perdre… »

-« Tu ne me perdras pas Kate… Je t'aime et je serai toujours là pour toi… Always… »

-« Pourtant tu n'es plus obligé puisque je suis là… » fit la personne qui avait interrompu le mariage quelques minutes plus tôt.

-« Comme c'est charmant ! » intervint Esposito railleur en s'avançant pour se mettre entre son couple d'amis et les deux intrus. « Vous êtes en train de foutre la vie de ma petite sœur et de mon meilleur ami pourquoi exactement ? »

-« Cette histoire ne vous regarde en rien ! »

-« Vous venez interrompre le mariage de mes amis et je devrais vous regarder faire et même vous approuver ? Non mais vous vous croyez où là ? »

-« Javi, calme-toi… Essayons au moins d'en savoir un peu plus avant de nous énerver vraiment, » tenta Lanie en posant une main qui se voulait rassurante sur le bras du latino. « _Parce que crois-moi pour mettre Rick et surtout Kate dans cet état, ils ont intérêt à avoir une sérieuse explication ! Foi de Lanie !_ »

Pendant tout cet échange verbal, Jim n'avait pas quitté sa fille et Castle du regard mais ce qu'il le voyait lui brisait le cœur.

-« _Je n'ai jamais vu ma fille dans cet état… Même à la mort de sa mère, elle se semblait pas brisée à ce point… Qui sont ces deux personnes pour elle et surtout que font-ils là ? Ma Katie ne peut-elle pas être heureuse un peu ? C'est encore trop demander ? Après des années cachée, retranchée derrière la muraille entourant son cœur, elle semblait enfin avoir trouvé le bonheur, l'amour et elle s'était même construit une famille ! Alors pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_ Laissez-là tranquille ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent pour regarder curieusement le père de Beckett qui comprit alors qu'il avait presque crié sa dernière phrase. Le rouge lui monta au joue et il dirigea son regard vers le sol.

-« Papa ? Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Beckett. « De qui, de quoi tu parles ? »

-« Je… Kate, Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui sont-ils et que veulent-ils ? »

-« C'est compliqué Papa et j'ai peur de savoir… Je… Si… » commença Beckett les larmes aux yeux.

_-« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ! Et pourquoi toute cette détresse dans ses yeux… Je… Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça… Même à la mort de Johanna, c'était différent même si je n'étais pas très lucide à l'époque… Je vous en prie Seigneur, je sais que je vous ai fait beaucoup de reproches ces treize dernières années et que vous n'avez sûrement plus envie de m'écouter ou de m'aider mais je vous en supplie, laissez ma petite fille vivre son bonheur, vivre ce à quoi elle a droit... Je n'ai pas envie de la voir à nouveau se refermer et foncer tête baissée, même sa vie en péril, parce qu'elle n'a plus d'espoir... »_

Beckett était témoin du tumulte intérieur de son père aussi se leva-t-elle doucement pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-« Je… J'ai peur mais je te promets d'être forte et de continuer à suivre mon cœur… »

-« Tu y arriveras ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Jim inquiet.

-« Tu seras là pour moi ainsi que Rick et notre famille atypique. Je sais que je ne serai pas seule et, pour le moment, c'est mon seul réconfort… » souffla Kate en essayant de faire bonne figure.

_-« Par pitié Seigneur, faites en sorte que tout se passe bien et que ces gens ne soient pas là pour ce que je redoute par-dessus tout. Faites qu'ils ne détruisent ni notre bonheur tout neuf ni notre amour ! Rick a déjà tellement souffert pendant près de quatre ans à cause de moi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il continue à souffrir à cause d'eux. Ma souffrance est une chose, celle de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre... »_

_-« Merci mon Dieu ! Kate semble faire un peu mieux face... Ce que j'aimerai avoir juste cinq minutes avec elle pour lui rappeler que je serai toujours là pour elle, quoiqu'il arrive. Always... »_

Beckett se dirigea alors vers l'une des fenêtres du salon et se plongea dans la contemplation du paysage. Castle la suivit et, en faisant très attention à sa robe, il s'approcha par derrière et la prit contre lui, ses bras encerclant sa taille. Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme se blottit contre le torse puissant de son homme et laissa échapper un profond soupir. Les minutes passèrent et seuls les murmures de leur famille et amis envahissaient la pièce.

-« Tu es consciente qu'il va falloir les affronter et savoir ce qu'ils nous veulent… »

-« Oui, » souffla Beckett en se retournant pour faire face à Castle sans pour autant quitter ses bras. « J'ai peur mais j'ai besoin de savoir… »

-« Alors allons-y. »

-« Attends, » le retint la jeune femme. « Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu viens de faire pour me réconforter un minimum alors que tu dois être exactement dans le même état que moi. Merci de m'avoir prise dans tes bras. Et merci de m'aimer autant… »

-« Tu n'as pas à me remercier Kate. Je t'aime c'est tout… »

-« Je suis une femme très chanceuse, » sourit la jeune femme les yeux pétillants de bonheur. « Si je pouvais t'embrasser, je le ferai là, maintenant, tout de suite mais je veux patienter jusqu'à ce que Gaby nous dise que nous pouvons le faire parce que nous sommes mariés… »

-« Et ça aura lieu juste après que nous ayons découvert ce qu'ils foutent ici, eux ! »

-« Je t'aime tellement Rick, n'oublie jamais ça… »

-« Je n'oublierai pas, » souffla Castle à son oreille avant de prendre sa main pour faire face à leur famille et amis mais surtout aux deux invités surprise. « Et si vous nous disiez maintenant la raison de votre venu au milieu de notre mariage ? »

-« C'est un peu délicat… N'y aurait-il pas un endroit où nous pouvons parler en privé ? »

-« Vous vous moquez de moi ? Après avoir fait paniquer tout le monde, mon père, mes amis, vous voulez nous parler sans témoin ? » s'exclama Beckett. « Assumez vos actes au moins et dites-nous de quoi il en retourne ! »

-« Si tout le monde veut bien s'assoir dans ce cas, » soupira le premier intrus résigné.

Tout le monde obéit en silence et sans quitter les deux personnes du regard.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	145. Explication

**Chapitre 144 : Explications**

-« Non ! » s'écria alors la voix paniquée de Sarah depuis l'entrée de la maison. « Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas ! Moi zentille ! Moi zentille ! »

-« Princesse ! » s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix Beckett et Castle en se précipitant pour la rejoindre et la prendre dans leur bras.

La fillette avait échappé à la vigilance de Rebecca et de Mary pour venir espionner ce qui se passait dans le salon de peur de manquer le mariage tant attendu de ses parents. Elle était en larmes et tremblait, les yeux exorbités. Elle répétait telle une litanie les mots qu'elle avait prononcés plus tôt. Le couple faisait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour la calmer et bientôt Alexis les rejoignit pour aider. Pour la jeune fille aussi l'arrivée des intrus avait causé un choc et une profonde angoisse. Des larmes ravageaient son visage et Beckett se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis l'interruption du mariage.

-« Lex, shh... » dit la jeune femme en prenant l'adolescente dans ses bras. « Quoi qu'il arrive je te promets que ton père et moi feront tout ce qui est nécessaire. Nous sommes une famille, certes atypique mais une famille quand même. »

-« Maman... » pleurnicha Sarah en tendant ses petits bras vers elle pour qu'elle la reprenne dans ses bras.

-« Princesse, ta grande sœur ne va pas bien elle non plus et, pendant que Papa s'occupe de toi, moi je prends soin d'Alexis. C'est normal... »

-« Allez, venez les filles, » dit alors Castle en prenant une profonde inspiration. « Allons écouter ce que Kyle et le juge Paxton ont à nous dire de tellement urgent... »

La petite famille revint dans le salon et s'installa sur les chaises qu'ils avaient abandonnées un peu plus tôt. Tout le monde remarqua qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas. Leurs mains restaient soudées les unes aux autres.

-« Je sais que notre intervention n'était pas des plus heureuses mais une certaine personne, »dit Kyle en regardant le juge avant de continuer en insistant. « Une certaine personne disais-je avait réussi à me convaincre qu'elle était persuadée que votre mariage était factice, uniquement pour redorer le blason de votre dossier d'adoption… »

-« C'est vraiment ce que vous croyez Monsieur le juge ? Que je serai capable d'épouser un homme que je n'aime pas pour avoir une petite fille ? » demanda Beckett blessée par l'insinuation.

-« Je constate aujourd'hui l'étendu de mon erreur et le mal qu'elle a dû vous faire mais, malheureusement, beaucoup de personnes sont prêtes à tout pour obtenir un jugement d'adoption favorable. Je suis donc devenu très méfiant... »

-« Et pour nous ? Ça veut dire quoi exactement ? » demanda timidement Alexis n'en pouvant plus de cette attente insupportable.

-« Ma décision était prise mais je crois que je voulais vous voir de mes propres yeux en famille. Et puis, il faut la présence d'un juge pour valider une adoption définitive alors pourquoi ne pas faire le déplacement malgré la date... »

Les phrases du juge Paxton furent suivies d'un silence de quelques minutes, tout le monde cherchant à assimiler les informations tout juste annoncées.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Merci ! Merci ! » s'exclama soudain Castle en se levant et faisant valser Sarah dans ses bras. « Tu es notre fille Princesse ! Notre fille ! »

-« Moi pas pa'tir ? »

-« Non ! Ni maintenant, ni jamais ! Oh Sarah ! » expliqua Castle en serrant la fillette contre son cœur alors que des larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues. « Kate ? »

La jeune femme semblait ne pas réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s'était tellement préparée au pire qu'elle fixait Castle et Sarah avec de grands yeux incrédules. Avec un tendre sourire, l'écrivain s'agenouilla devant elle et déposa l'enfant sur les genoux de sa promise.

-« C'est ta fille Kate, notre fille, » déclara avec beaucoup d'émotions Castle. « Et maintenant plus personne ne peut rien faire contre ça. »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Beckett n'osant pas encore y croire complètement.

-« Oui vraiment, » répondit Victoria qui venait de lire rapidement en diagonale les papiers officiels. « Enfin, une fois que vous aurez tout signé bien sûr. »

-« Qui a un stylo ? » fit alors la jeune femme avec empressement n'ayant pas envie d'attendre que le juge change d'avis.

Toutes personnes présentes ne purent s'empêcher de rire et Jim présenta à sa fille l'objet demandé. Alors que les filles Montgomery entraient dans le salon à leur tour, Beckett et Castle lirent le document que Kyle leur remis avec attention puis, après avoir échangé un sourire radieux, la jeune femme apposa sa signature au bas du document immédiatement imitée par l'écrivain.

-« Et voilà Princesse, tu es officiellement Sarah Anastasia Castle, » annonça fièrement Beckett en serrant la petite fille contre son cœur.

Le couple avait en effet demandé à ce que le prénom de la mère biologique de Sarah soit ajouté en deuxième prénom de la fillette en hommage à son histoire.

-« Il ne reste plus qu'à ce que je devienne moi aussi une Castle. Ainsi la boucle sera bouclée et nous pourrons recevoir notre livret de famille. »

-« En fait, il manquera encore une petite chose avant que je puisse vous donner votre livret de famille, » intervint le juge Paxton.

-« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Beckett confuse en relevant la tête de sa fille pour regarder son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

-« J'ai reçu une autre demande concernant votre famille et, si vous êtes d'accord, j'ai un second document à vous faire signer Mademoiselle Beckett, » sourit le juge avant de se tourner vers Alexis. « Elle n'est toujours pas au courant ? »

-« J'ai préféré ne pas lui en parler pour ne pas l'inquiéter outre mesure mais je pense, j'espère qu'elle sera d'accord… » répondit l'adolescente en rougissant légèrement.

-« Je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera, » annonça en souriant un Castle plus que confiant.

-« D'accord pour quoi ? » demanda la principale intéressée entre regardant tour à tour le père et la fille.

Ne sachant pas par où commencer, Alexis cherchait le meilleur moyen d'exprimer sa demande à celle qu'elle voulait comme mère et l'écrivain décida de lui laisser le temps de trouver ses propres mots. Quelque minutes avait déjà passé quand le juge Paxton s'approcha de la rouquine pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-« Je vous ai connu plus éloquente, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Souhaitez-vous que j'explique à Mademoiselle Beckett votre démarche ? »

Alexis répondit par un signe négatif de la tête, inspira un bon coup et se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme. Cette dernière, comprenant que c'était important pour la jeune fille, confia Sarah à Castle avant de prendre les mains d'Alexis entre les siennes.

-« Dis-moi tout. »

-« Depuis que tu es rentrée dans la vie de Papa, ma vie a changé pour le meilleur et j'ai découvert avec toi ce que c'était d'avoir une mère à mes côtés pour m'épauler et m'accompagner à grandir… J'aime ma première maman mais… Avec elle, c'est différent. Elle fait de son mieux mais c'est plus une copine avec laquelle je pars en virée shopping. Quand j'ai eu besoin des conseils d'une femme, c'est vers toi que je me suis retournée et tu as toujours répondu présente pour moi… »

-« Et je répondrai toujours présente ma Grande, quoi qu'il arrive. »

-« Je le sais et c'est pour ça que tu es si précieuse pour moi. Quand je te regarde, je vois la femme que j'aimerai devenir plus tard : belle, forte, intelligente, courageuse, avenante… Et j'en passe ! Tu es un véritable modèle pour moi et ça, même Maman l'a compris… »

-« De quoi tu parles ? » s'étonna Beckett en faisant glisser l'une de ses mains sur la joue de la jeune fille.

-« Tu te souviens quand Maman est venue à l'improviste à la maison peu de temps après ton emménagement au loft ? » demanda Alexis en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, geste qu'elle avait adopté inconsciemment depuis quelques semaines.

-« Bien sûr mais pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ? »

-« Parce que, si Maman est venue nous rendre visite sur un coup de tête, c'est parce que j'avais formulé une demande bien précise. Quelques jours plus tôt, après en avoir longuement parlé avec Papa, je l'avais contactée pour lui demander si elle acceptait de renoncer officiellement à ses droits parentaux afin que tu puisses m'adopter et que je devienne ta fille. »

-« Tu… Quoi ? » demanda Beckett incrédule. « Et ? ... »

-« Elle a compris en discutant avec toi que tu n'étais au courant de rien et donc que tu ne m'avais en rien influencée. Elle a signé les papiers en me faisant lui promettre que je ne l'oublierai pas mais je ne pourrais jamais le faire car elle fait partie de moi et que, sans elle, je ne serais pas là à discuter avec toi… »

-« Elle a ? … Mais… Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que j'ai fait une demande appuyée par Papa et Maman auprès du juge Paxton pour que toi, Kate, ma Maman de cœur, tu deviennes ma Maman officiellement… » fit Alexis avant d'ajouter précipitamment. « Enfin si tu es d'accord bien sûr… »

-« Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! » s'exclama Beckett en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. « Oh mon Dieu Lex ! C'est un honneur pour moi que de pouvoir t'appeler ma fille parce qu'au fond de mon cœur c'est déjà ce que tu es… »

-« Je t'aime Maman. »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Alexis, » répondit la jeune femme en prenant le visage de la jeune fille dans la coupe de ses mains et posant son front contre le sien.

Des larmes coulaient librement le long des joues de Beckett qui ne pensaient même pas à les essuyer…

-« Maman, » sourit la rouquine en s'éloignant légèrement pour chasser les larmes de ses joues. « Ce serait dommage de ruiner ton maquillage ! »

Tout le monde explosa d'un rire libérateur et Beckett n'échappa pas à la règle malgré ses larmes qui continuaient à couler sans interruption.

-« Heureusement que c'est du waterproof ! Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'attendre beaucoup plus longtemps avant de porter le même nom de l'homme que j'aime ainsi que celui de nos deux filles ! »

-« Si vous voulez bien signer ce document faisant de vous la mère légitime de Mademoiselle Alexis Castle s'il vous plait ? »

Sans plus attendre, Beckett reprit le stylo et apposa sa signature sur le second document avant de le rendre au juge Paxton.

-« Y a-t-il autre chose que nous devons faire ? » demanda la jeune femme afin de s'assurer que tout était en règle.

-« Non, c'est parfait. Je déclare l'adoption de Sarah Anastasia Castle par Mademoiselle Katherine Beckett et Monsieur Richard Castle ainsi que celle d'Alexis Katherine Castle par la jeune femme. »

-« Alléluia ! » s'exclama le Père Gaby tout sourire. « Bon et maintenant que diriez-vous de célébrer un mariage ? »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	146. Derniers préparatifs

Après deux jours sans chapitre pour cause de santé, je suis parvenue à le terminer ! En espérant que ça vous plaise... Bonne lecture et Enjoy ! Lil'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 145 : Derniers préparatifs<strong>

-« En voilà une merveilleuse idée, » sourit Jim. « Par contre, avant de reprendre où nous avons été interrompu, j'aimerai avoir quelques minutes en privé avec ma fille… »

-« Tu me la rends après hein ? » demanda Castle immédiatement.

-« Bien sûr ! Elle serait capable de commettre un meurtre si quelque chose ou quelqu'un venait à nouveau interrompre votre mariage, » ne put s'empêcher de dire Jim avec un sourire.

Après un dernier regard à son fiancé et à leurs filles puisqu'il en était ainsi maintenant, Beckett suivit son père jusqu'à la cuisine. Sans un mot, il humidifia un torchon propre et, après s'être retourné pour faire face à sa fille, il le passa délicatement sur son visage pour en retirer toute trace de larmes.

-« Merci Papa. »

-« Dis-moi, tu as remarqué le prénom d'Alexis tout à l'heure ? » demanda Jim en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa fille.

-« Euh… Oui… » demanda Beckett ne comprenant pas le point de vue de son père.

-« Ah oui ? Et elle s'appelle comment ? »

-« Eh bien Alexis Castle ! » répondit la jeune femme comme une évidence. « Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

-« Parce que le juge Paxton a annoncé officiellement l'adoption d'Alexis 'Katherine' Castle, » répondit Jim en insistant sur le second prénom.

-« Je… Euh… Katherine ? »

-« Oui Katherine, Kate. Comme toi… Sais-tu si elle portait déjà ce prénom avant ? »

-« Non… Et j'en suis certaine car, lorsqu'elle a renseigné son dossier médical chez le docteur Warren, je lui avais fait remarqué qu'elle devait indiquer l'ensemble de ses prénoms pour éviter toute confusion et elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne portait que le prénom d'Alexis, » expliqua Beckett la gorge nouée.

-« Tu vois toujours le docteur Warren ? C'était le gynécologue de ta mère, non ? »

-« Oui je le vois toujours. Une fois par an pour un bilan et, quand Alexis en a eu besoin, je l'y ai emmenée. »

-« Va-t-il avoir la chance de mettre au monde tes enfants après t'avoir donné naissance ? » sourit Jim taquin.

-« Qui vivra verra mais avant j'aimerai poser une question à une certaine personne… » répondit Beckett en se tournant vers la porte. « Alexis ! Tu veux bien venir un instant s'il te plait ? »

-« J'arrive Maman ! » répondit la jeune fille en se précipitant dans la cuisine. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Tu veux bien venir me voir un instant s'il te plait… J'aimerai savoir quelque chose, » expliqua la jeune femme en s'asseyant avec l'aide de son père sur un tabouret et tapotant la place à côté d'elle.

-« Il y a un problème ? »

-« Non, » sourit Beckett pour la rassurant. « Mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu as fait changer ton prénom… »

-« Quand j'ai vu que vous faisiez la demande pour Sarah, je me suis dit que j'avais moi aussi le droit à un second prénom… Après y avoir un peu réfléchi, je me suis décidée sur le tien »

-« Mais pourquoi le mien et pas celui de ta mère ? Pas que je ne suis pas d'accord, bien au contraire mais… Meredith mérite cette reconnaissance. Surtout après le sacrifice qu'elle a consenti à faire pour notre plus grand bonheur à toutes les deux… »

-« Je… Je n'y avais pas pensé… » répondit Alexis en se mordillant les lèvres. « Prendre ton prénom était une évidence pour moi. Je ne pensais pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, on expliquera tout ça à Meredith. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour son geste même si je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment une mère peut choisir d'abandonner son enfant… »

Beckett prit Alexis dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur en essuyant délicatement une larme qui s'était échappée de son œil.

-« Ah non Katie ! Tu arrêtes de pleurer, tu te remaquilles rapidement et on file rejoindre ton fiancé car je lui ai promis de te ramener à lui rapidement ! »

-« D'accord Papa, » sourit la jeune femme en s'écartant de la rouquine.

-« Je file chercher ta trousse de maquillage à l'étage ! »

-« Attends ! J'ai toujours une petite pochette avec tout ce qu'il faut dans mon sac à main dans l'entrée ! »

-« Ok ! » lança Alexis en disparaissant sous le regard amusé de Jim.

-« Quoi Papa ? » demanda Beckett intriguée par l'attitude de son père.

-« Je retrouve en vous voyant ainsi toutes les deux la relation qu'il y avait entre ta mère et toi… Tu es magnifique avec tes filles et Johanna serait très fière de la femme et surtout de la mère que tu es devenue. Je crois que je ne te le dirai jamais assez. »

-« Merci, ça compte beaucoup pour moi… »

-« Voilà ta trousse, » annonça Alexis en pénétrant à nouveau dans la pièce. « Dis-moi Maman, tu me permettrais de te remaquiller ? »

-« Bien sûr mais… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien observé tes gestes tout à l'heure et je devrais m'en sortir pour te rendre belle comme Papa aime tant. Et puis, si je n'y arrive pas, je te laisserai la main ! Je ne veux pas que tu ressembles à un pot de peinture quand même ! »

Les deux femmes rigolèrent de bon cœur et Alexis, aidée de son aînée, sortit tout ce qui lui serait nécessaire avant de s'atteler à la tâche.

-« Dis-moi Lex, je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse… »

-« Bien sûr Maman. Que souhaites-tu exactement ? »

-« J'aimerai que tu continues à voir Meredith comme avant. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mise de côté parce qu'elle a accepté que je devienne officiellement ta mère. Je… Je ne la connais pas très bien mais, pour avoir eu une fille aussi belle et intelligente que toi, tout ne peut pas être noir dans son âme. »

-« Je lui ai déjà fait cette promesse à elle Maman. De même que je n'ai pas envie de l'appeler autrement que Maman… »

-« Tu m'en vois ravie. »

-« Par contre, il faudra trouver un code quand on sera tous réuni, c'est tout. Parce que sinon quand j'appellerai l'une les deux se retourneront ! »

-« Si tu veux, tu pourrais me rappeler Kate… »

-« Ce ne serait pas juste pour toi et Sarah ne comprendrait plus rien ! Déjà qu'on n'est déjà pas du tout une famille compliqué… »

-« Digne d'un roman de ton père ? »

-« Presque oui ! Parce qu'on est tous une grande famille mais, pour la plupart des cas, il n'y a aucun lien de sang entre nous ! »

-« C'est ce qui la rend encore plus magnifique à mes yeux. »

-« Voilà Maman, regarde si cela te convient, » annonça alors Alexis en tendant à Beckett un miroir.

-« Je vois que tu m'as vraiment bien observé ma Grande ! C'est parfait ! Qu'en dis-tu Papa ? »

-« Magnifique ! » sourit Jim en s'approchant des deux jeunes femmes. « Mais maintenant il serait peut-être temps de remettre ton voile et de rejoindre le salon et surtout Rick, non ? »

-« Si, » sourit rêveusement Beckett.

-« Maman ! Maman ! 'pêche-toi ! Veux ma'iage moi ! » s'écria Sarah en pénétrant en courant dans la cuisine. « Oh ! Cro belle toi ! »

-« Merci ma Princesse ! » sourit la future mariée avant de se retourner vers Jim les yeux brillant d'émotion. « Papa, à toi de jouer maintenant. »

Beckett se leva et Alexis remit sa robe en place autour d'elle puis vint prendre la main de Sarah pour regarder leur grand-père à l'œuvre.

-« J'espère bien que c'est la dernière fois que je dois te le rabattre sur ton visage ! »

-« Et moi donc ! Je crois que, si notre mariage est de nouveau interrompu, je serai capable de commettre un meurtre ! Je veux plus encore maintenant devenir l'épouse de Rick... » avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

-« 'ite Maman ! Papa vouloir toi 'ite ! » trépigna Sarah.

-« Alors il faut dire à Pops de se dépêcher, » sourit Alexis en fixant son grand-père.

-« Pops ! 'ite ! Papa dire lui pas bien ! 'soin voir Maman 'ite ! »

-« Et je parie qu'il t'a envoyé en messager ? »

-« Vi ! P'us jolis fleurs Alors moi donner mains Maman, d'accord ? »

-« Tu sais Princesse, normalement Maman et Pops vont seuls rejoindre Papa... »

-« Mais moi... » demanda tristement la fillette. « P'us faire rien ? »

-« Et si vous nous accompagniez toutes les deux jusqu'à Papa ? » proposa Beckett ne voulant pas gâcher le plaisir de Sarah. « Comme ça tout le monde serait content, non ? »

-« J'ai une meilleure idée, » annonça Alexis ne souhaitant pas priver son grand-père et sa mère de ce petit moment privilégié. « Tu vas apporter avec moi le petit coussin contenant les alliances. Comme ça on pourra de nouveau voir Maman d'avancer vers Papa. Tu es d'accord ? »

-« Oh vi ! » s'exclama Sarah en prenant avec moult précaution le coussin de soie blanche sur lequel reposaient les deux alliances. « Moi faire 'tention ! Promis ! »

-« On a confiance en toi Princesse, » répondit Jim avec affection avant de se tourner vers sa fille. « Elle me rappelle vraiment toi au même âge, c'est impressionnant ! Prête ? »

-« Comme jamais ! » sourit Beckett alors que le vieil homme rabattait le voile devant le visage de sa fille après avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

-« Alors allons-y maintenant car il me semble qu'un certain écrivain commence à s'impatienter ! »

-« Et il n'est pas le seul Papa. Loin de là... »

Jim glissa la main de sa fille sur son bras et, après un dernier regard l'un à l'autre, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers l'autel improvisé et surtout vers le futur de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	147. Le mariage Partie 1

**Chapitre 146 : Le mariage (Partie 1)**

Jim conduisit donc à nouveau sa fille auprès de son promis et glissa à nouveau sa main dans celle de Castle. Le jeune couple se sourit avant de faire les deux pas qui les séparaient du prêtre. Ce dernier regarda l'assemblée avant de poser un regard direct et plutôt froid sur le juge Paxton et Kyle restés dans le salon.

-« Je pense que maintenant plus personne n'a rien à dire et que je peux unir ce jeune couple qui n'attend que ce moment depuis des heures ? »

-« Euh… Oui, oui, je vous en prie mon Père… » souffla Kyle en rougissant.

-« Shhheuh ! Ma'iage 'tenant ! » gronda Sarah posant un poing sur la hanche et plaçant un index devant ses lèvres, en lançant un regard noir digne de sa mère.

-« Sarah, » la rappela gentiment à l'ordre Martha en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-« Bah quoi… » bougonna la fillette en levant de grands yeux candides en direction de sa grand-mère.

-« Maintenant, » fit Gaby en s'éclaircissant la voix pour reprendre le contrôle. « Rick et Kate ont fait le choix d'écouter un extrait qui fut cher au cœur de Johanna lors de la préparation de son propre mariage. Jim, si tu veux bien… »

Le père de la mariée s'avança et prit le missel que lui tendit le père Gaby. Faisant taire l'émotion qui lui nouait la gorge, il posa ses yeux sur le texte et le lut avec un profond respect pour les mots qu'il prononçait.

-« C'est l'amour qui fait l'unité. Extrait de la lettre de Saint Paul, apôtre, aux Colossiens, » annonça Jim avant de regarder sa fille et son futur gendre avec un tendre sourire. « Frères, Puisque vous avez été choisis par Dieu, Que vous êtes ses fidèles et ses bien-aimés, Revêtez votre cœur de tendresse et de bonté, D'humilité, de douceur, de patience. Supportez-vous mutuellement Et pardonnez si vous avez des reproches à vous faire. Agissez comme le Seigneur : Il vous a pardonné, faites de même Par-dessus tout cela, qu'il y ait l'amour : C'est lui qui fait l'unité dans la perfection. Et que, dans vos cœurs, règne la paix du Christ A laquelle vous avez été appelés Pour former en lui un seul corps. »

En refermant le missel, Jim le déposa sur son cœur et plongea son regard dans la photo de Johanna sur le manteau de la cheminée. Des larmes inondaient ses yeux au même titre que ceux de Beckett et Castle. C'est alors que la douce voix d'Alexis s'éleva en un chant mélodieux.

-« Proche est le Seigneur De ceux qui l'invoquent. Le seigneur est tendresse et pitié, Lent à la colère et plein d'amour ; La bonté du Seigneur est pour tous, Sa tendresse pour toutes ses œuvres. Que tes œuvres, Seigneur, te rendent grâce Et que tes fidèles te bénissent ! Les yeux sur toi, tous, ils espèrent : Tu leur donnes la nourriture au temps voulu. Le Seigneur est juste en toutes ses voies, Fidèle en tout ce qu'il fait. Il est proche de ceux qui l'invoquent. »

Le chant mourut entre les lèvres de la jeune fille et Castle glissa une main sous le voile de sa fiancée pour essuyer une larme qui s'était échappée des yeux de Beckett. Avec un sourire plein d'amour, il murmura silencieusement un 'je t'aime' qu'elle lui rendit aussi rapidement. Gaby laissa à tout le monde le temps d'assimiler les paroles jusque-là prononcer avant de reprendre avec un sourire.

-« Evangile de Jésus-Christ selon Saint Matthieu. »

-« Gloire à toi Seigneur Jésus, » répondirent en un doux murmure les personnes présentes.

-« Des Pharisiens s'approchèrent de Jésus Pour le mettre à l'épreuve Ils lui demandèrent : 'Est-il permis de renvoyer sa femme pour n'importe quel motif ?' Il répondit : 'N'avez-vous pas lu l'écriture ?' Au commencement, le Créateur Les fit homme et femme, Et il leur dit : " Voilà pourquoi l'homme quittera son père et sa mère, il s'attachera à sa femme, et tous deux ne feront plus qu'un. 'A cause de cela, ils ne sont plus deux, mais un seul. Donc, ce que Dieu a uni, Que l'homme ne le sépare pas !' Parole du Seigneur. »

-« Nous rendons grâce à Dieu. »

Sur un geste de Gaby, Lanie enclencha le lecteur CD et les premières notes de '_The Secret Wedding_' de James Horner emplirent la pièce. Mains dans les mains, le couple ne se quittait pas du regard, laissant les paroles des textes écoutés les imprégner et prendre toute la profondeur de leur signification. Les dernières notes de musique s'éteignirent et le Père Gaby fit signe à l'assemblée et aux futurs époux de se lever.

-« Kate et Rick, vous avez écouté La parole de Dieu qui a révélé aux hommes le sens de l'amour et du mariage. Vous allez vous engager l'un envers l'autre. Est-ce librement et sans contrainte ? »

-« Oui, » répondirent solennellement le jeune couple.

-« Vous allez vous promettre fidélité. Est-ce pour toute votre vie ? »

-« Oui, pour toute notre vie. »

-« Dans le foyer que vous allez fonder, acceptez-vous la responsabilité d'époux et de parents ? »

-« Oui nous l'acceptons, » répondirent Beckett et Castle avec un grand sourire.

-« Maintenant, nous allons écouter Kate puis Rick qui ont rédigé chacun de leur côté leurs propres vœux. Kate ? »

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et plongea son regard dans celui de son fiancé, soudant un peu plus leurs mains ensemble.

-« La première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'ai vu qu'un gamin de neuf ans d'âge mental qui ne prenait rien au sérieux, qui s'amusait de tout et qui se croyait tout permis, » commença Beckett avec une émotion palpable dans la voix. « Un personnage qui, bien que physiquement attirant et charmant, s'aimait plus que n'importe qui et n'importe quoi sur Terre. Je ne voyais que le Playboy que je connaissais comme l'écrivain que j'admirais depuis la parution de son premier roman. L'écrivain qui me rappelait ma mère tout aussi passionnée par ses livres que moi. Je n'étais que '_Plume_Tom_Straw' _mais je n'avais pas encore découvert la facette de sa personnalité, ta personnalité qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, à mes yeux, tu es l'homme parfait. »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Kate ! Tu es '_Plume_Tom_Straw'_ ? Mais alors... »

-« Oui, » sourit tendrement la jeune femme avant de poursuivre des larmes aux yeux. « Lorsque tu m'as annoncé que tu partais tout l'été dans les Hamptons et que l'enquête sur laquelle nous travaillions à ce moment-là était ta dernière, ça a été comme un déclic en moi. Je me suis rendue compte alors que je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi, que tu m'étais devenu aussi indispensable que l'air que je respire et que j'avais envie de partager chacun des instants que je vivais avec toi. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je suis tombée amoureuse de l'homme que j'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme aujourd'hui. Mais, bien avant ça, j'étais déjà tombée amoureuse de l'écrivain dont les écrits m'ont tant aidé à travers la perte trop précoce de ma mère et m'ont redonné un peu plus d'espoir à chaque nouvelle page lue... »

Castle essuya une larme qui coula librement sur la joue de Beckett avant de faire de même sur ses propres larmes.

-« Te rencontrer m'a donné plus de force mais surtout plus de courage. Le courage de faire face à mes peurs, mes angoisses, mes doutes et mes questions. Le courage d'être une femme, une mère et très bientôt une épouse. Tout ce que je m'interdisais jusqu'à présent parce que je pensais ne pas le mériter... Juste le courage de vivre ma vie comme mon cœur l'entend. Te rencontrer, vivre à tes côtés m'a aussi permis de me rendre compte que le Monde n'est pas soit tout noir, soit tout blanc mais qu'il regorge de toute une palette de couleur ! Et que cette couleur redonne espoir, joie de vivre et bonheur… »

Beckett déglutit pour tenter de chasser la boule d'émotions qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, inspira profondément et puisa la force de continuer dans le regard confiant et amoureux de Castle.

-« Le Père Gaby nous a demandé de réfléchir à ce qui nous manque le plus lorsque nous ne sommes pas ensemble mais cela n'est jamais arrivé depuis que nous sommes devenu un couple… Cependant, je pense que ce sera tout simplement toi, ta présence, tes paroles réconfortantes, ta chaleur rassurante, ton étreinte autour de moi quand tu me prends dans tes bras… Toutes ces petites choses qui me font me sentir aimée, chérie et protégée… Si je devais dire aujourd'hui où j'aimerai être dans dix, vingt ou encore quarante ans, je répondrai sans hésiter dans tes bras, en train de rouler des yeux après une des énièmes bêtises que tu auras tout juste sortie ou encore à observer nos enfants et peut-être même leurs enfants grandir et s'épanouir à leur tour… »

Beckett initia un geste en direction de Castle et ce dernier comprit de suite que, s'ils étaient dans d'autres circonstances, elle se serait volontiers blottie dans le creux de ses bras pour continuer. Après un regard au Père Gaby qui lui sourit en hochant discrètement, l'écrivain prit sa belle contre son cœur pour lui donner le courage et la force de continuer.

-« Il y a une citation de Denys Gagnon qui me parle quand je pense à nous deux… Elle dit : 'Vous croyez encore que l'on n'embrasse qu'avec les lèvres mais les vrais baisers sont des sourires.' Elle résonne tellement juste à mon cœur quand je pense à nous et à tous ces regards qui parlent pour nous… »

Beckett redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Castle qui remarqua à qu'elle point elle avait décidé de se livrer devant tous jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

-« Il y a une chose dont je me souviendrai toute ma vie et que, jusqu'à présent, je ne t'avais jamais dit. Un jour, lors d'une enquête, une jeune femme m'a demandé si je connaissais un Alexander. Lorsque je lui ai répondu que non, elle m'a dit que j'allais en rencontré un et qu'il me sauverait la vie… C'est à la fin de cette enquête que j'ai découvert ton nom de baptême : Richard Alexander Rodgers. Et elle disait vraie. Même si je l'ai prise pour une folle sur le coup, tu m'as bien sauvé la vie, à plusieurs reprises et dans tous les sens du terme… D'ailleurs, chacune de ces épreuves nous ont un peu plus rapproché l'un de l'autre. Chacun des dangers passés à tes côtés m'a fait espérer que ce serait le dernier et que tu serais toujours en sécurité parce qu'à chaque fois je me rendais compte que tu comptais de plus en plus à mes yeux…. »

La jeune femme reprit les mains de son homme dans les siennes et entrelaça leurs doigts avec beaucoup de douceur.

-« Si je n'avais qu'une promesse à te faire concernant mon amour pour toi, ce serait de t'aimer quoiqu'il arrive, pour toujours et à jamais tout en ouvrant chaque jour un peu plus mon cœur. Et si aujourd'hui je me marié avec toi, c'est tout simplement parce que mon 'One and Done' c'est toi et personne d'autre. Je t'aime et pour la première fois je découvre ce merveilleux sentiment pour un homme que ma mère m'avait promis lorsque j'étais enfant. Je me marie aujourd'hui avec toi parce que je ne suis la femme que d'un seul homme et que cet homme je l'ai trouvé en toi. Tu es le bon. Je le sens. Je le sais. Et je me donne à toi sans restriction tout comme je sais que tu feras de même vis-à-vis de moi. Par cette union nous ne formerons plus qu'un pour la vie entière. Je sais que ce ne sera pas rose tous les jours car nous avons deux forts caractères et deux professions très prenantes mais je sais que nous parviendrons à faire les compromis nécessaire pour former et faire grandir cette famille que nous avons déjà et que nous souhaitons agrandir de tout notre cœur. Nous trouverons en nous les ressources pour développer et faire fructifier notre amour, notre passion, notre affection, notre attirance afin de nous offrir ce futur que nous espérons. Le tout, sans perdre de vu nos idéaux. Je t'aime Rick. Always… »

Un silence chargé d'émotions et de respect emplit la pièce une fois que la voix éraillée de Beckett eut terminé. Castle ne retenait pas ses larmes de même que la jeune femme et que l'ensemble des invités présents. Il déposa son front contre le sien, ferma les yeux et huma le doux parfum de cerises qui émanait de sa promise qui venait de lui faire un cadeau inestimable pour lui.

-« Rick ? Si tu veux bien à ton tour nous faire partager tes vœux ? » demanda après quelques minutes le Père Gaby.

Après un hochement de tête, Castle ouvrit ses yeux et plongea son regard dans celui brillant de Beckett.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	148. Le mariage Partie 2

**Chapitre 147 : Le mariage (Partie 2)**

-« La première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai été intrigué... Intrigué par ton caractère, ton esprit, ta sensibilité mais aussi, et si je ne le cité pas je ne serai pas fidèle à moi-même, par ton sexappeal ! J'ai tout de suite su que tu étais la femme qui avait les réponses que je cherchais. J'étais perdu lorsque je t'ai rencontré. Je venais de tuer Derrick et je me retrouvais sans rien. Ma vie me déprimait et ne m'apportait plus aucune surprise. Tu m'as apporté tout ce qu'il y manquait sans même t'en rendre compte et tu m'as en quelques sortes redonné vie. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de la première fois où tu m'as parlé de ta mère... » fit Castle avant de continuer une fois que les yeux verts de la jeune femme lui ait donné la réponse qu'il attendait. « Je t'avais questionnée en croyant que tu avais perdu ton père et que c'est pour cette raison que tu portais sa montre. C'est la première fois que tu t'es ouverte à moi. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai découvert ce qui te rongeait, ce qui a radicalement transformé ta vie et ce qui t'a fait devenir aussi forte. C'est à cet instant précis aussi que mon cœur a définitivement flanché pour toi, quand tu m'as autorisé en te dévoilant ainsi, si pudiquement, à entrer dans ta vie et surtout dans ton passé... »

Doucement l'écrivain fit remonter ses mains le long des bras de Beckett déclenchant en elle un frisson qui la parcourut de la tête au pied.

-« Si on me demandait ce que je n'avais pas avant de te rencontrer, je répondrai sans hésiter le vrai Amour, celui avec un grand 'a' ! Avec toi, j'ai enfin trouvé ma 'One and Done', celle que j'attendais depuis toujours sans vraiment la chercher et en me fourvoyant par moment… Mais maintenant que je l'ai enfin trouvée, je te fais une promesse aujourd'hui devant tous que jamais je ne t'autoriserai à partir… Tu es tout pour moi, l'air dont j'ai besoin pour respirer, pour être heureux, pour vivre tout simplement… Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, tout est plus beau, tout est plus simple et ma vie entière a retrouvé un sens ! Tu as d'abord rempli un vide professionnel en m'inspirant mon personnage de Nikki Heat puis tu as bouleversé mon univers, m'embarquant volontairement dans ta vie plus que mouvementée. Enfin tu m'as montré ce que pouvait être un vrai mariage, un mariage d'amour et non guidé par la raison… »

La voix de Castle se bloqua dans sa gorge et, avec un tendre sourire, Beckett fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur sa joue rasée de prêt qu'elle aimait temps. Un geste qui voulait dire qu'elle comprenait et qu'il avait tout son temps…

-« Je sais que nous ne nous sommes jamais quitté depuis que nous avons franchi le pas en devenant un couple mais je sais déjà ce qui me manquera le plus… C'est ton odeur de cerise… Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour parvenir à la conserver toute la journée et ce quel que soit ce par quoi on passe… Cette odeur sur ta peau est devenue mon parfum préféré, ma source de réconfort… Lorsque ton appartement a explosé, j'ai trouvé sur le sol le flacon cassé de ton parfum et je dois t'avouer que je m'en suis acheté un… Il est caché au fond du premier tiroir de mon bureau et, quand je ne parvenais pas à écrire, que je manquais d'inspiration, j'en respirais l'effluve… Une autre chose va me manquer terriblement : ton corps contre le mien. Le fait de devenir ton petit ami puis ton fiancé et aujourd'hui ton mari m'a offert l'opportunité d'en découvrir sa douceur et ses courbes faites pour moi. Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à m'en passer maintenant… En tout cas, cette nuit, ça n'a pas marché… »

De légers rires se firent entendre dans l'assemblée à la dernière remarque de Castle et le couple rougit légèrement.

-« Si je devais te dire aujourd'hui où je nous vois dans dix, vingt ou encore quarante ans, je dirai ici, dans notre maison des Hamptons avec notre famille autour de nous… Amoureux comme au premier jour, s'éclipsant dans de petites escapades à deux pour le plus grand désarroi de nos enfants et de nos petits-enfants. J'entends déjà Alexis soupirer bruyamment en nous rappelant qu'il y a des chambres pour ça ! »

Cette fois-ci Esposito pouffa bruyamment ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps. Ceci lui valut un regard assassin de Sarah qui écoutait et regardait ses parents avec beaucoup d'attention.

-« Je me souviens d'une réplique d'une série télévisée que Mère et Alexis aiment regarder de temps en temps un jour où je suis resté à le regarder avec elles. 'Soyons extraordinaires ensemble, plutôt qu'ordinaires séparément.' A partir de cet instant, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite dans cet épisode de Grey's Anatomy car je ne pouvais penser qu'à toi Kate. »

Sans un mot, Beckett se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de Castle.

-« Tu te souviens, i peu près un an nous avons enquêté sur le meurtre d'un magicien dans sa boutique ? » demanda l'écrivain avant de continuer en la sentant hocher affirmativement la tête. « Ce jour-là, tu m'as appris que, lorsque tu avais quatorze ans, ton grand-père t'y emmenait une fois par semaine, le dimanche après-midi. Je t'ai demandé si tu connaissais un bon tour et tu m'as répondu avec beaucoup de naturel et comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde que tu étais très douée pour faire un tour avec des glaçons. Sur ces mots, tu m'as abandonné sur le trottoir pour rentrer dans la boutique et tu savais parfaitement dans quel état tu m'avais mise ! Ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres où tu as laissé Kate la tentatrice qui aime jouer au chat et à la souris prendre le dessus… Et je dois avouer que tu es vraiment douée à ce petit jeu-là… »

Ressentant un léger changement dans l'attitude jusque-là sereine de Castle, Beckett s'écarta légèrement et plongea son regard dans celui de son très futur mari. Tous ses muscles s'étaient tendus et ses mâchoires s'étaient contractées. Avec beaucoup de douceur et de tendresse, la jeune femme lui sourit et fit glisser ses mains le long de ses traits.

-« Au fur et à mesure des enquêtes, de ta franchise que tu m'as offerte en m'avouant des secrets tels l'anecdote de ton grand-père, je me suis senti de plus en plus proche de toi et mes sentiments ont grandi jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus les retenir lorsque j'ai vu ta vie quitter tes magnifiques yeux au cimetière… Je ne pouvais rien faire pour te retenir mais je refusais de te laisser partir sans t'avoir au moins dit une fois à quel point je t'aime ! Je ne pouvais plus me le cacher, te le cacher… Je ne savais plus comment vivre sans toi à mes côtés… »

Comprenant d'où venait la tension qui avait soudain habité Castle et les larmes qui dévalaient le long de ses joues, Beckett passa ses bras autour de la taille de son fiancé pour le serra contre son cœur de toutes ses forces en enfouissant son visage toujours recouvert du son voile sous son menton.

-« Comment expliquer la mesure de mon amour pour toi ? Ou encore mes rêves pour nous deux et notre famille ? Ma volonté de te protéger ? Mon envie d'avoir d'autres enfants avec toi ? Une petite fille et un petit garçon au moins pour que nous soyons tous les deux heureux mais je sais que nous prendrons ce que la nature nous offrira… Les mots ne sont pas assez forts pour décrire ce que je ressens pour toi, et pourtant je suis un écrivain plutôt talentueux d'après ce qu'on dit… Alors je te le prouverai chaque jour que Dieu fait et ce jusqu'au dernier qu'il nous sera donné de partager. Tu peux compter sur moi Kate… C'est pour ça que je veux devenir ton époux aujourd'hui et m'unir à toi devant Dieu et notre famille car, même si je me suis déjà marié à deux reprises, ici, avoir toi, c'est différent… Tout simplement parce que tu es ma 'One and Done'. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus malgré le stress que j'ai pu ressentir. Tout simplement parce que les enjeux aujourd'hui sont beaucoup plus importants, ils m'engagent corps et âmes parce que je suis fou amoureux de toi Kate depuis quatre ans maintenant ! Aujourd'hui, je m'ouvre totalement à toi que j'aime pour, ensemble, bâtir et construire un avenir commun solide. »

Castle se sépara suffisamment de Beckett pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien et prit de nouveau ses mains dans les siennes.

-« Je veux pouvoir continuer à t'apporter ton café le matin juste pour te voir me sourire, je veux déplacer des montagnes pour faire de ta vie et de celle de nos enfants un ravissement. Je veux tout pour toi parce que je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur… Je sais tout comme toi que nous trouverons en nous les ressources nécessaires pour développer et faire fructifier notre amour, notre passion, notre affection, notre attirance afin de nous offrir ce futur que nous espérons. Le tout, sans perdre de vu nos idéaux. Je t'aime Kate. Always… »

Sans un mot et sans quitter les yeux de sa promise, Castle prit délicatement le voile et le fit passer par-dessus la tête de la jeune femme qui l'aida en le dégageant complètement d'un geste de la tête. Alexis prit alors Sarah par la main et la guida vers leur parent avant de la prendre dans ses bras afin que la fillette soit à la bonne hauteur pour présenter le cousin contenant les alliances. Les mains tremblantes, Beckett détacha le fin ruban qui retenait la bague qu'elle avait choisi pour Castle avant de se remettre face à son promis. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en se saisissant de sa main gauche et de présenter l'alliance à son annulaire.

-« Je te donne cette alliance, signe de notre amour et de notre fidélité, » souffla d'une voix pleine d'émotion contenue Beckett en glissant la bague à son doigt.

Puis ce fut au tour de l'écrivain de faire les mêmes gestes qu'elle. Lui aussi était légèrement tremblant mais son visage irradiait de bonheur.

-« Je te donne cette alliance, signe de notre amour et de notre fidélité, » répondit en écho Castle, glissant à son tour la bague à l'annulaire de la jeune femme.

-« Désormais, vous êtes unis par Dieu et par le sacrement du mariage. Rick, tu peux pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Sans se faire prier, Castle fondit sur les lèvres de son épouse et l'embrassa avec une passion à laquelle la jeune femme ne perdit pas un instant pour répondre. Ils se perdirent un très long moment dans leur joie d'être uni pour la vie, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain latino ne se racle la gorge assez bruyamment les faisant se séparer tout sourire.

-« Il est trop jeune pour comprendre, » ironisa doucement l'écrivain avec un sourire.

-« Ouais ! Ryan comprendra avant lui, » répondit Beckett avec un immense sourire et se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de se blottir dans les bras de celui qui était maintenant son époux.

-« Maintenant, les jeunes époux ont décidé de partager avec une prière, » annonça le Père Gaby en faisant signe à Castle et Beckett de se tourner vers leur famille pour leur lire le texte de Saint François d'Assises qu'ils avaient choisi d'un commun accord.

-« Seigneur, fais de moi un instrument de ta paix, » lurent d'une seule et même voix le couple nouvellement uni. « Là où est la haine, que je mette l'amour. Là où est l'offense, que je mette le pardon. Là où est la discorde, que je mette l'union. Là où est l'erreur, que je mette la vérité. Là où est le doute, que je mette la foi. Là où est le désespoir, que je mette l'espérance. Là où sont les ténèbres, que je mette la lumière. Là où est la tristesse, que je mette la joie. Ô Seigneur, que je ne m'efforce pas tant d'être consolé que de consoler, D'être compris que de comprendre, D'être aimé que d'aimer. Car c'est en donnant que l'on reçoit, C'est en s'oubliant soi-même que l'on se retrouve soi-même, C'est en pardonnant que l'on obtient le pardon. »

Le Père Gaby laissa à tout le monde le temps de s'imprégner de la prière avant de reprendre la parole, Castle et Beckett lui refaisant face. Il étendit au-dessus de leurs têtes ses deux mains ouvertes.

-« Seigneur notre Dieu, Bénis, protège et fortifie L'amour de ces nouveaux époux Que leur amour soutienne leur fidélité Qu'il les rende heureux Et leur fasse découvrir La joie du don total à celui qu'on aime. Que leur amour, semblable à ton amour, Seigneur, Devienne une source de vie Qu'il les garde attentifs aux appels de leurs frères, Et que leur foyer soit ouvert aux autres. En s'appuyant sur leur amour, Qu'ils prennent une part active à la construction d'un monde plus juste et plus fraternel, et soient ainsi fidèles à leur vocation d'hommes. Par Jésus, le Christ, notre Seigneur. »

-« Amen, » répondirent en chœur l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

-« Le mariage est maintenant célébré mais avant de vous présenter le jeune couple pour la première fois, nous allons signer les registres et le juge Paxton remettra lui-même le livret de famille à Rick et Kate. »

Les formalités ne prirent pas plus de quelques minutes puis chacun reprit sa place dans l'assemblée. Castle serra sa jeune épouse contre son cœur pendant que Beckett enfouissait son nez dans son cou, déposant au passage un rapide baiser au creux de ce dernier.

-« Je t'aime... » se soufflèrent au même instant les jeunes mariés ce qui étira encore plus leur sourire.

-« Dès qu'ils seront sortis de leur bulle, » ironisa Gaby en se souvenant d'un autre couple exactement pareil plus de trente ans plus tôt. « J'aurai l'immense honneur de vous présenter pour la première fois Monsieur et Madame Richard Castle ! »

Ce furent les grains de riz et les ovations de leur famille qui sortit le couple de sa bulle de félicité. Sarah se précipita vers eux de même qu'Alexis et, pendant que Castle soulevait la fillette dans ses bras pour l'installer sur sa hanche, l'adolescente trouvait tout naturellement sa place dans les bras de sa mère. Tout à leur joie et aux effusions qui en découlaient, personne ne remarqua que Kyle et le juge Paxton s'éclipsaient discrètement.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	149. Célébrer ensemble

**Chapitre 148 : Célébrer ensemble**

-« Bon ! Et si on sabrait le champagne pour célébrer cette magnifique union ? » proposa soudain Jim avec entrain. « Il y a bien sûr des jus de fruits ou des sodas pour les filles et moi ! »

-« Oh oui alors ! » s'exclamèrent plusieurs personnes présentes en se précipitant vers le buffet installé un peu plus tôt.

-« Que la fête commence ! » lança Esposito en faisant sauter le bouchon de la première bouteille de champagne et servant les verres un à un.

Tout le monde fut rapidement servi et l'ensemble des convives se tourna vers le tout jeune couple avec un sourire bienveillant. Beckett reposait contre le torse puissant de Castle qui enserrait sa taille de guêpe de ses bras.

-« Aux jeunes mariés et à l'adoption des filles ! » annonça Martha en levant triomphalement son verre, émue aux larmes. « Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde tous les quatre ! »

-« Aux jeunes mariés et à l'adoption des filles ! » reprit tout le monde en cœur en levant leur verre avant de boire une première gorgée de liquide pétillant.

-« Merci à vous tous pour avoir été les témoins privilégiés de notre union, » répondit Castle alors que Beckett lui lançait un sourire radieux par-dessus son épaule.

-« Ça compte énormément pour nous en effet. Au fil des ans, vous êtes tous devenus des membres à part entière de notre famille, » renchérit la jeune femme.

Martha s'approcha alors de son fils et de sa belle-fille et les prit dans ses bras. Pendant un long moment, elle les serra contre son cœur et, lorsqu'elle s'écarta enfin, Beckett remarqua tout de suite les larmes que la rouquine tentait de retenir.

-« Martha ? Tout va bien ? » demanda la jeune femme en s'écartant doucement de son mari pour prendre sa belle-mère dans ses bras.

-« Ce n'est rien Darling, ne t'en fais pas… »

-« Martha, ce n'est pas parce que je suis devenue l'épouse de ton fils que tu ne fais plus partie de notre famille. Ce n'est pas parce qu'en ce moment des travaux sont réalisés au loft pour l'agrandir et vous faire un appartement pour Alexandre et toi que tu ne peux plus venir dès que tu en as envie… Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous comme tous les membres de notre famille… »

-« Comment tu fais pour… » marmonna la rouquine sous le coup de la surprise.

-« J'ai un petit peu d'expérience, » sourit Beckett en prenant son aînée dans ses bras.

Castle observa avec beaucoup d'émotions l'échange entre sa mère et sa femme. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres alors qu'Alexis se blottissait dans ses bras.

-« Maman est vraiment quelqu'un… »

-« C'est la meilleure… »

-« Alors comme ça, '_Plume_Tom_Straw' _c'est Maman et tu ne le savais pas ? »

-« Non… Mais il va falloir que je creuse cette histoire… Ma femme est la seconde personne au monde à s'être inscrite sur son site officiel et à y publier régulièrement des petits messages et moi, je n'ai rien vu ! »

-« Elle est douée ! Elle est vraiment très douée… »

-« Qui ça ? » demanda Beckett en revenant vers eux.

-« Toi ! » répondit Castle en l'enlaçant amoureusement. « Alors comme ça tu es '_Plume_Tom_Straw' _et tu ne m'en as jamais rien dit ? Et surtout ! Tu as continué à publier des commentaires très régulièrement, y compris depuis que nous sommes en couple… »

-« C'était mon petit secret à moi… Un secret que je partageais avec Maman… »

-« Comment ça avec ta maman ? »

-« Te souviens-tu du pseudo de ton premier fan sur ton site web ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Il s'agit d'_Eurêka_. Ça m'avait beaucoup touché d'ailleurs car il s'agit de quelqu'un qui me connait plutôt bien puisqu'il s'agit de l'une des œuvres d'Edgar Allan Poe que je respecte énormément. Cette personne passe d'ailleurs toujours très régulièrement pour laisser un petit message… »

-« Derrière le pseudo _Eurêka_ se cache ma maman. Quand nous avons su que tu ouvrais ton site web, nous avons toutes les deux longtemps réfléchi à nos pseudos et, à peine ton site ouvert, nous nous sommes précipitées dessus pour nous y inscrire… _Eurêka_ pour Maman en hommage à ton amour pour Edgar Allan Poe et _Plume_Tom_Straw_ pour moi en hommage au prix que tu as reçu pour ton premier roman. A la mort de Maman, je ne voulais pas que son pseudo disparaisse… Je n'étais pas prête et je ne le suis toujours pas d'ailleurs… Alors je me connecte régulièrement à partir de ses identifiants pour laisser un message et qu'elle ne soit pas désactivée… »

-« Je vais faire en faire en sorte que ta Maman ne disparaisse jamais de mon site. Je te promets d'appeler mon webmaster pour qu'il mette en place une partie membre d'honneur et le pseudo de Johanna y figurera pour toujours. »

-« Merci Rick, » murmura Beckett émue en se blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras.

-« Mais alors… » fit l'écrivain en réalisant soudain quelque chose en prenant sa femme dans ses bras et la faisant tourner en riant. « C'était toi il y a quatre ans ! J'ai cherché pendant des jours, voire des semaines pour essayer de trouver qui se cachait derrière ce pseudo et que j'avais rencontré ! »

-« Rick… » gémit la jeune femme en rougissant ayant peur de savoir de quoi il parlait exactement. « Pas maintenant… S'il te plait… »

-« Il y a quatre ans bientôt, j'ai reçu un message qui m'a hanté au point d'avoir fait la liste de toutes les personnes que j'avais rencontré ce soir-là pour essayer de trouver qui avait bien pu laisser ces mots… Mais jamais, je dis bien jamais je n'aurais pensé à toi ! »

-« Ah oui ? Et c'était quoi ce message ? » demanda le Père Gaby en sachant très bien de quoi le jeune marié parlait.

-« Gaby ! » râla Beckett pas dupe de l'air faussement innocent du prêtre avant de se tourner vers Castle pour le supplier du regard.

-« Je le connais par cœur… » dit l'écrivain en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de sa femme. « _J'ai rencontré Richard Castle hier à la réception de son dernier Derrick Storm... Mais pourquoi avoir tué ce personnage ? Tu as intérêt à continuer d'écrire en tout cas… Bref, je vous assure qu'il est encore plus mignon de près et que pouvoir 'discuter' avec lui est un réel plaisir… La seule chose que je regrette en fait, c'est de ne toujours pas avoir obtenu un autographe spécial... Et pourtant, si je me souviens bien, il me l'a lui-même proposé… Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le bon moment mais j'aurai tellement aimé…_ »

Beckett était mortifiée sur place et la honte avait coloré ses joues d'un rouge vermillon.

-« Rick ! Tu es conscient que ça pourrait être une cause de divorce ça ! » gronda Beckett mécontente de voir cet aspect de sa vie privée dévoilé devant tous.

C'est alors que Ryan et Esposito se regardèrent avec un air entendu, bien décidé à enfoncer le clou encore un peu.

-« Tu savais que, le lendemain de cette fameuse rencontre entre Kate et toi, elle était arrivée au poste de police avec un immense carton contenant ta collection complète ? »

-« Et sur la première page de chacun d'eux, il y avait un message indiquant que ce livre appartenait à Katherine Beckett… Tu sais, un peu comme les livres de bibliothèque ! »

-« Eh bien, » sourit Alexis. « Je n'avais pas d'idées de cadeaux pour vous deux mais j'ai trouvé ! Je vais vous offrir un marqueur comme ça vous aurez tout le loisir de vous rattraper ! Par contre, si vous voulez bien me faire l'immense plaisir d'attendre d'être seuls… »

-« Alexis ! » s'offusqua Beckett en rougissant un peu plus.

-« Ma Katie, c'est un plaisir de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas, » sourit Jim en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. « Et n'en veux pas trop à Rick et à Lex. C'est ça aussi la famille… »

-« Je sais Papa mais je me serais bien passée de cette petite intrusion… »

-« Il y a toujours des anecdotes gênantes qui sortent lors d'un mariage, crois-moi mais une fois que tu auras retrouvé les bras de ton mari et que vous serez seuls, plus rien n'aura d'importance. »

Le reste de la journée, la famille célébra dans la joie et la bonne humeur l'union du couple qu'ils attendaient depuis leur rencontre. Vers dix-huit heures, Castle prit sa jeune épouse à part en la guidant vers la porte fenêtre du salon.

-« Je sais que nous nous étions promis de ne pas nous faire de cadeaux mais… »

-« Rick ! » réprimanda gentiment Beckett avec un sourire.

-« Ce n'est pas de ma faute Kate ! Je me promenais tranquillement avec les filles quand, en passant devant une bijouterie, je suis tombé sur un magnifique bijou qui m'a fait penser à toi et à notre amour. Je n'ai donc pu que te l'acheter… » expliqua Castle en sortant de sa poche un petit écrin plat.

Les mains tremblantes, la jeune femme souleva le couvercle pour découvrir un magnifique collier d'or blanc et son pendentif. Ressemblant énormément à son alliance, le pendentif était formé d'un anneau et d'un cœur, tous deux sertis de fins diamants.

-« C'est superbe Rick, » répondit Beckett en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et des larmes aux bords des yeux. « Mais je dois aussi t'avouer que moi non plus je n'ai pas respecté notre accord… J'ai également un petit quelque chose pour toi… »

-« On fait une sacré paire alors ! » sourit Castle en la prenant dans ses bras avant de prendre son air de grand gamin. « Et c'est quoi ? »

-« Prends le temps de découvrir par toi-même, » répondit la jeune femme en lui tendant un petit paquet. « J'espère juste ne pas m'être trompée… »

-« J'en suis persuadé ma Chérie, » dit l'écrivain en ouvrant le petit écrin pour découvrir de magnifiques boutons de manchette en or blanc sur lequel la jeune femme avait fait graver dans une fine calligraphie 'Always'. « Oh Kate ! »

-« Bon les amoureux ! Ce n'est pas tout mais on a de la visite et je ne sais pas qui c'est, » annonça alors Ryan en les interrompant.

-« Ce doit être Clint. C'est chez lui que vous allez tous dormir ce soir, » répondit en souriant Castle en enlaçant son épouse.

-« C'est ça Richard, » confirma Martha en pénétrant dans la pièce avec le nouveau venu. « Clint, je te présente notre famille au complet. »

-« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer tous, » sourit le voisin en se dirigeant vers les jeunes mariés. « Richard, félicitations à toi et à ta nouvelle épouse ! Kate, c'est bien ça ? »

-« Oui. Merci pour votre accueil ce soir. »

-« Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Quand ma fille s'est mariée, Richard a accepté d'héberger une partie de la famille. Tout le monde est prêt à partir ? »

-« Oui, » répondit Alexis. « On fera plus ample connaissance une fois chez toi Clint, d'accord ? »

-« Sans problème ma belle. »

-« Maman ? Moi ici hein ? »

-« Non Princesse. Comme nous te l'avons déjà expliqué avec Papa, tout le monde à part lui et moi va dormir ce soir chez Clint. Tu ne seras pas seule et, dès demain matin, on se retrouve tous ici pour fêter Noël ensemble ! »

-« Cadeaux ? »

-« Oui Sarah ! Le Père-Noël sera passé lorsque tu reviendras nous voir ! »

Après un dernier baiser, tout le monde quitta la maison sous les regards tendres du couple qui les observait depuis la fenêtre.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	150. Diner romantique

**Chapitre 149 : Diner romantique**

-« Enfin seuls… » souffla Castle à l'oreille de la jeune femme en volant un baiser dans son cou.

-« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » demanda en souriant Beckett.

-« Bien sûr ma Chérie. Dis-moi tout… »

-« Tu pourrais me retirer mon voile ? Il commence à sérieusement me tirer… Par contre, s'il te plait, fais-y très attention. J'aimerai le conserver pour nos enfants s'ils veulent l'utiliser un jour. Et je sais déjà qu'Alexis a un coup de cœur pour ma robe et mon voile… »

-« La robe de ta maman tu veux dire… Enfin sauf si je me trompe bien sûr… »

-« Tu ne te trompes absolument pas. Il s'agit en effet de la robe de mariée de Maman. Et je compte bien la conserver intact donc il faudra que tu te maitrises encore un peu quand le moment sera venu… »

Avec beaucoup de douceur, Castle retira le voile des cheveux de sa jeune épouse et le déposa délicatement sur le dossier du canapé. Il fit ensuite se tourner Beckett pour lui voler un baiser qui ne tarda pas à s'approfondir. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ils laissèrent leurs fronts reposer l'un contre l'autre.

-« J'ai encore du mal à me dire que maintenant je peux t'embrasser comme je veux, quand je veux et que personne ne pourra rien y redire… » souffla la jeune femme une fois avoir repris un peu de souffle.

-« Sache que je ne m'en plaindrai jamais ma Kate, » sourit l'écrivain heureux de son sort. « Dis-moi, je me posais une question… Tu es consciente qu'on ne pourra pas garder notre mariage secret bien longtemps ou sinon les paparazzis ne vont publier que des choses méchantes dans les tabloïds à notre sujet… »

-« Est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen de patienter jusqu'à ton retour ? Je n'aimerai pas avoir à les affronter en te sachant loin de moi… »

-« Alors je préviendrai Paula que rien ne devra filtrer avant mon retour à New-York. Par contre, je ne retirerai pas mon alliance mais je ne confirmerai ni n'infirmerai rien avant d'être à tes côtés. Je te le promets ma Chérie. »

-« Merci mon Amour. »

Castle resta dubitatif un instant devant le surnom dont venait de l'affubler Beckett.

-« Mon Amour ? » demanda l'écrivain ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou l'embrasser...

-« N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a montré la voie avec tes 'ma Chérie' ? Ou peut-être préfères-tu 'Chaton' ou encore 'Choupinou' ? »

-« Mon Amour, ça me va très bien merci, » sourit Castle en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. « Et tu n'as rien à voir avec Meredith ou encore cette folle de Penny ! »

-« Tu m'en vois ravie ! Bon et sinon, que dirais-tu que nous jouions au Père-Noël dès maintenant ? Je ne voudrais pas que notre Princesse soit désappointée demain matin parce que nous avons été trop occupés pour nous rappeler que nous avons un arbre de Noël à garnir de cadeaux… »

-« Tu as raison. Les garçons ont tout mis dans le bureau et, vu la pile, je pense qu'on va en avoir pour un bon bout de temps ! »

-« Alors en route Monsieur Castle ! »

-« Après vous Madame Castle ! » sourit l'écrivain en volant un baiser à sa belle avant de l'entrainer à sa suite dans le bureau. « Ça va aller avec ta robe ? Je ne voudrais pas que nous l'abimions. »

-« Ne t'en fais pas pour ma robe ! Et puis c'est toi l'homme fort donc c'est toi qui va faire tout le travail, non ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça ? »

-« Tout pour toi ma Chérie. »

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, le couple empila la multitude de cadeaux au pied du sapin et, pendant que Castle faisait des allers et retours constants entre le bureau et le salon, Beckett arrangeait les présents colorés autour de l'arbre. Puis, alors qu'ils avaient quasiment terminé, ils remplirent les chaussettes nominatives qui avaient pris place sur le manteau de la cheminée.

-« Maintenant que tout est prêt pour demain, » sourit Castle en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la guider vers l'âtre de la cheminée. « Je te propose de te reposer un peu en attendant que je mette en place ce que j'ai préparé pour notre premier diner romantique à deux. »

-« Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée et je n'ai pas envie d'être loin de toi, » bouda Beckett en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-« Ce ne sera l'affaire que de quelques minutes ma Chérie et puis… Je ne serai pas loin, » souffla l'écrivain en déposant un baiser langoureux sur les lèvres de son épouse.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et, pendant que la jeune femme prenait la photo de sa mère dans ses mains, son mari se dirigea vers la cuisine avec un fin sourire.

-« Au fait… » lança l'écrivain depuis le pas de la porte. « Tu es incroyablement sexy quand tu boudes. »

-« Rick ! » gronda Beckett ne pouvant empêcher un sourire radieux d'étirer ses lèvres.

Pendant que Castle s'affairait, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la femme et se perdit dans la contemplation de la plage que la lune d'hiver éclairait doucement.

_-« Oh Maman… Tu me manques toujours autant mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis pleinement heureuse… Je me sens complète… Je sens au fond de moi que, même si on ne parvient pas à trouver ceux qui sont à l'origine de ton assassinat, je parviendrai à faire de ma vie quelque chose de merveilleux. Tu peux être fière de moi Maman et de la femme que je suis devenue… »_

Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue. Le temps passa sans que Beckett ne s'en rende compte et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Castle se glisser autour de sa taille. Avec beaucoup de douceur et un sourire d'abandon, elle laissa aller sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et poussa un doux soupir de bien-être.

-« Tout va bien ? »

-« Merveilleusement bien, » répondit Beckett en se tournant pour embrasser l'écrivain avec passion. « Et si nous passions à table ? Je commence à avoir faim et mon petit doigt me dit qu'il faut que je prenne des forces pour ma première nuit de femme mariée… »

-« Et tu as bien raison car je ne compte pas te laisser en paix avant les premières heures du jour prochain… Maintenant, si tu veux bien me suivre, le diner de Madame est avancé… »

Une main dans le creux de ses reins, l'écrivain la guida jusqu'à la table basse devant la cheminée qu'il avait recouvert de pétales de roses. Il y avait déposé quatre superbes bougies blanches qui brûlaient ainsi que deux verres de vin et des baquettes chinoises. Deux boites de chez Pongsri, leur restaurant Thaï préféré, reposaient fumantes entre les deux assiettes.

-« Si tu veux bien prendre place, » proposa Castle en désignant les énormes coussins qu'il avait disposés de part et d'autre de la table basse.

-« Avec un immense plaisir, » sourit la jeune femme en s'approchant de la place désignée par son époux avant de lever les yeux vers lui. « Tu m'aides ? »

Sans un mot, Castle accéda à sa requête puis vint s'assoir face à elle et prit délicatement sa main gauche dans la sienne en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il joua inconsciemment avec l'alliance qui s'y trouvait pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de son geste et qu'un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres.

-« J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tu es vraiment ma femme pour le meilleur et pour le pire… J'ai tellement attendu pour avoir le droit de t'aimer que j'ai l'impression que je rêve par moment… »

-« Et pourtant je peux t'assurer que c'est bien vrai ! » sourit Beckett confiante. « Mais ce que j'ai le plus de mal à réaliser c'est le fait que l'adoption soit officiel et que Sarah tout comme Alexis soient mes filles pour toujours ! J'ai eu tellement peur que ça n'arrive jamais… Qu'ils nous la retirent… »

-« Et pourtant ! Aujourd'hui plus personne ne peut plus rien contre nous ! Ce sont nos filles ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux ! »

-« Et moi donc ! » répondit la jeune femme en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. « En tout cas, la procédure a été rapide. C'est que nous ne sommes donc pas de si mauvais parents même si on a laissé Sarah nous appeler Papa et Maman et même si je suis un flic de New-York… »

-« En parlant de ça… Je me posais une question… On n'en a pas parlé avant mais… »

-« Ne tourne pas autour du pot et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse mon Amour. »

-« Je sais que tu adores ton travail et que tu es douée dans ce que tu fais mais, maintenant que nous sommes mariés et avec des enfants, je me demandais si tu allais continuer à travailler autant… A passer toutes ces heures supplémentaires à rester tard au bureau… »

-« J'y ai déjà pensé en fait. Lorsque je serai de permanence, je ne pourrais pas faire autrement que d'avoir des horaires imprévus. Cependant, lors des journées de travail dit 'normal', je ferai tout pour rentrer à la maison à une heure décente pour diner avec ma famille, border mes enfants et passer une agréable soirée avec mon mari. »

-« C'est tout ce que je demandais, » sourit Castle avec beaucoup de douceur et d'amour. « Et s'il faut que je reste un peu pour t'aider à la paperasse… »

-« Richard Castle volontaire pour de la paperasse ? Mon cœur vient de manquer un battement ! » ironisa Beckett en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

-« Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de trainer avec ma mère ! » rigola l'écrivain avant de poursuivre. « Mais ce n'était pas une parole en l'air tu sais. »

-« Je te fais confiance et je ne manquerai pas de te le rappeler le cas échéant ! »

-« Je pensais à autre chose. Je dois partir le premier janvier pour ma tournée de promotion, même si je m'en serais bien passée de celle-là… » soupira Castle. « Et je sais que tu reprends le travail dès le deux tout comme Alexis qui commence un stage. Comment allons-nous faire avec Sarah ? »

-« C'est pour ça que Vicky nous l'a inscrite à la crèche de la police dès qu'elle a eu la confirmation que je reprenais mon travail en janvier. »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Oui vraiment. Et en plus, nous avons eu la chance d'avoir une place à la crèche du 12th ce qui veut dire que nous n'aurons pas à courir à droite et à gauche… »

-« Et si nous devons nous rendre au travail à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit ? »

-« C'est une crèche ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre donc pas de problème à ce sujet ni pour Sarah, ni pour ces enfants dont nous rêvons. »

-« En parlant de ces enfants… » rétorqua immédiatement Castle les yeux brillants de désir et d'anticipation. « Que dirais-tu de passer à un peu de mise en pratique ? »

-« Et si tu me laissais savourer ces magnifiques plats de chez Pongsri ? D'ailleurs il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour te faire livrer à plus de deux heures de New-York ! »

-« Un époux doit garder une part de mystère vis-à-vis de son épouse… Mais tu as raison, mangeons… »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	151. Nuit de noce

**Attention :**

Ce chapitre ne mérite pas la catégorie M cependant je tiens à préciser qu'il contient un passage explicite plus connu sous le nom de NC-17. Le contenu pourrait donc choquer les plus jeunes d'où la classification T.

Par avance merci de respecter cet avertissement si nécessaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 150 : Nuit de noce<strong>

Une fois leur diner terminé, le couple débarrassa et rangea sa table avant que Beckett ne se place devant l'une des baies vitrée donnant sur la plage. Avec un fin sourire, Castle vint se plaquer contre son dos et glissa ses mains sur le devant de sa robe. Il commença à dessiner des arabesques sur son ventre plat.

-« Ça va ? »

-« Oui. Je pensais à notre avenir et j'essayais de m'imaginer enceinte… »

-« Tu en as envie à ce point ? »

-« Tu sais, Maddie n'avait pas tort quand elle m'a dit que je rêvais d'avoir des bébés Castle… C'était déjà vrai à l'époque, même si j'aurai préféré tuer plutôt que de l'avouer. »

-« Et si on passait à la mise en pratique maintenant que tu as le ventre plein ? » proposa l'écrivain taquin déposant une pluie de baisers le long du cou de la jeune femme lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. « Je te trouve un peu trop habillée Madame Castle… »

Alors que le jeune marié butinait avec de plus en plus d'empressement la chair exposée de sa femme, il cherchait à écarter encore un peu plus la dentelle de son haut.

-« Rick, je t'en prie, n'abime pas la robe… Pour nos filles… » parvint à articuler Beckett entre deux gémissements.

Avec un grognement de frustration, Castle tenta de se contenir mais la jeune femme sentait le tissu tirer sous les assauts du jeune marié.

-« Doucement mon Amour ! Si tu arraches ne serait-ce qu'un seul bouton, tu risques d'avoir à t'expliquer avec Alexis qui ne rêve que d'une chose : la porter un jour ! »

-« Je suis maudit, c'est moi qui te le dis Kate ! Pourquoi les couturiers ont-ils toujours la bonne idée de mettre tant de petits boutons sur tous les vêtements… Déjà ma chemise, maintenant ta robe ! Je te jure ! On veut que je meure de frustration ! »

-« Mais non Rick… C'est pour faire encore plus monter le plaisir et le désir, » répondit la jeune femme avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

N'en pouvant plus, Castle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et, après avoir récupéré au passage le voile sur le canapé, prit la direction de l'étage.

-« Rick ! » s'écria Beckett en rigolant alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers au plus vite. « Je peux marcher tu sais ! »

-« Mais ça perdrait tout son charme ma Chérie et je veux que cette soirée soit inoubliable pour toi comme pour moi… »

-« Je n'en doute pas mon Amour, » sourit Beckett avant de s'attaquer au nœud de cravate de son époux. « Dis-moi, tu as combien d'épaisseurs comme ça ? »

-« Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même, » répondit Castle mutin en refermant la porte de leur chambre d'un coup de pied.

-« Tu me mets au défi là ? » demanda la jeune femme en faisant en sorte de se retrouver dedans face à lui. « Très bien, je le relève mais, avant, fais-moi plaisir et dépose ce voile sur le fauteuil… Je ne voudrais pas qu'on l'abime… »

Ni une ni deux, Castle fit ce que Beckett lui demandait avant de revenir auprès d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Se blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras, la jeune femme fit glisser ses bras sous la veste de son époux et, d'un mouvement fluide, l'envoya valser sur le sol.

-« Alors comme ça, moi je dois faire très attention à votre robe Madame Castle mais vous ne prêtez aucune attention à mes vêtements ? Et si notre fils voulait les porter un jour ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'écrivain n'obtint que le grognement de Beckett qui s'attaquait déjà à son gilet avec toujours autant de ferveurs. Un rire franc s'échappa alors de sa gorge et il défit sans grande difficulté le premier bouton de sa robe situé derrière son cou. Il l'embrassa avec beaucoup de douceur puis dévia sur la joue, l'arrière de son oreille, son cou tout en faisant le tour pour se placer derrière elle et enfin s'attaquer à la fine rangée de petits boutons qui partaient du milieu de son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Tout en s'appliquant, il déposait une multitude de baisers papillons sur la peau fraichement découverte.

-« Rick… » souffla Beckett en gémissant alors que des frissons d'anticipation la traversaient de part en part et qu'elle aidait son mari à lui retirer la robe.

Une fois uniquement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements et de ses chaussures, elle se retourna pour faire face à son mari et sourit en le voyant la dévorer du regard.

-« Je te plais ? » demanda timidement la jeune femme en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « C'est Alexis qui m'a aidé à les choisir… »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Kate ! Tu es magnifique ! » s'estomaqua Castle le souffle coupé.

Ni une ni deux, l'écrivain fondit sur elle et l'obligea à reculer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes viennent buter contre le lit. Alors que les mains de Castle disparaissaient dans son dos pour déclipser le soutien-gorge sans bretelle de la jeune femme, Beckett se rebiffa en attrapant les pants de la chemise de son homme pour la retirer de son pantalon.

-« Monsieur Castle, si vous voulez satisfaire votre jeune épouse, il va falloir penser à faire en sorte que vous ne portiez pas autant de couche de vêtements ! »

Sans plus attendre, Castle termina de retirer son gilet et sa cravate suivie rapidement le mouvement. Impatiente de sentir le corps puissant de celui qui était désormais son mari, Beckett souleva le bas de sa chemise blanche pour la lui faire passer par-dessus la tête puis la jeta derrière eux dans la chambre. Puis ils fondirent sur les lèvres de l'autre pour un baiser passionné, chacun cherchant à dévorer un peu plus la bouche de l'autre et leurs lèvres se battant pour la dominance. De longues minutes plus tard, à court d'air, ils furent obligés de se séparer à regret mais ils restèrent front contre front et le regard plein de désir plongé dans celui de l'autre. Castle en profita pour dénouer le superbe chignon de son épouse, leur laissant ainsi le temps nécessaire pour retrouver une respiration leur permettant de parler.

-« Oh mon Dieu Rick ! Comment avons-nous fait pour patienter jusqu'à maintenant... »

-« Je ne sais pas ma Chérie mais je ne compte pas attendre une heure de plus, » annonça l'écrivain en la faisant basculer et tomber sur le lit avant de retirer prestement toute trace de vêtement de son corps.

Debout devant sa femme allongée, abandonnée sur leur lit le visage entouré d'une couronne de cheveux éparses, Castle adressa une prière de remerciement à l'Univers avant de grimper à son tour sur le lit et d'aider Beckett à remonter légèrement dans le lit. Il attrapa alors sa cheville gauche et défit avec beaucoup de douceur sa chaussure qu'il envoya valser derrière lui avant de s'attaquer à sa seconde cheville. Une fois sa tâche effectuée, il remonta le long de sa jambe en déposant une myriade de baisers jusqu'à atteindre sa jarretière.

-« Très bon choix ma Chérie, » apprécia l'écrivain avant de faire en sorte de la lui retirer uniquement à l'aide de ses dents.

-« Oh mon Dieu Rick ! » souffla Beckett en redressant la tête pour observer son manège.

-« Quelque chose à redire Madame Castle ? » demanda Castle après avoir lâché la jarretière et en faisant sensuellement remonter ses mains le long de ses bas.

-« Tu aimes pouvoir m'appeler Madame Castle, hein ? » fit valoir la jeune femme en s'abandonnant un peu plus aux divines caresses de son époux.

-« Oh que oui ! » répondit l'écrivain en retirant tour à tour les deux bas qui recouvraient encore les jambes de la jeune femme. « Quatre ans que j'attends de pouvoir le dire en toute liberté... »

-« Et si au lieu de parler, tu agissais ? » fit Beckett mutine en soulevant ses hanches pour inviter son mari à lui retirer son dernier rempart.

Sans ce faire plus prier, Castle accéda à sa demande avant de prendre sa place entre les jambes ouvertes de son épouse.

-« Tu es tellement belle ma Chérie… » souffla Rick en se positionnant à l'entrée de son plaisir pour la taquiner légèrement.

La jeune femme tenta à plusieurs reprises de combler définitivement la distance entre eux en lançant son bassin à la rencontre du sien mais l'écrivain semblait lire dans ses pensées et anticiper tous ses mouvements. La frustration montait dans le ventre de Beckett qui attrapa les avant-bras de son mari, planta ses ongles dans sa peau et se redressa afin de lui lancer un regard noir.

-« Richard Castle, ne me fais pas te supplier ! »

Cependant l'écrivain n'accéda pas à la demande de sa femme et continua son petit jeu tout en l'empêchant de reprendre le dessus afin de se satisfaire plus rapidement.

-« Rick ! » haleta la jeune femme en soulevant son bassin en verrouillant ses longues jambes autour de ses reins. « Rick ! … Je t'en… Je t'en prie ! »

Fier de lui et de l'état dans lequel il avait réussi à mettre Beckett, Castle plongea d'un seul coup en elle jusqu'à la garde avant de s'immobiliser afin de lui laisser le temps de s'ajuster à sa taille.

-« Bouge ! » ordonna alors la jeune femme en redressant la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Sans plus attendre, Castle commença à danser avec Beckett la danse intemporelle de l'amour en jouant avec toutes les variations possibles et imaginables, conduisant sa tendre épouse au septième ciel à plusieurs reprises avant d'enfin se laisser aller à son propre plaisir. Epuisé mais heureux, il s'effondra sur le lit à côté d'elle et roula sur le dos. Beckett vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui et, ensemble, ils reprirent doucement leur souffle.

-« Définitivement 'all man'… » souffla avec un immense sourire Beckett en dessinant de douces arabesques au milieu du fin duvet qui recouvrait sa poitrine.

-« Et encore, » sourit Castle en reprenant le dessus et en s'attaquant à son cou et à sa poitrine. « Tu n'as vu que le premier round ! »

Une bonne partie de la nuit, le couple de jeunes mariés s'affaira à découvrir ensemble les joies du bonheur et du plaisir charnel et c'est épuisé mais heureux qu'ils finirent par se laisser aller au repos aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

-« A ton avis, » souffla Beckett en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de Castle. « Tu crois que l'enfant que nous désirons tant commence déjà à creuser son nid ? »

-« En tout cas nous avons mis toutes les chances de notre côtés ma Chérie… Et puis, nous pourrons continuer à essayer… C'est tellement drôle ! »

-« Rick ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en le frappant doucement mais ne pouvant empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

-« Allez, dormons un peu parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai dans l'idée que notre famille va avoir quelques difficultés à retenir une certaine petite fille de deux ans bien longtemps… Surtout si elle les regarde avec le même regard assassin que sa superbe Maman… »

-« Je t'aime, » dit Beckett en riant doucement.

-« Je t'aime, » répondit Castle en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa femme.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


	152. Réveil en fanfare !

**Chapitre 151 : Réveil en fanfare !**

-« Sarah ! Reviens ici ! » appela Alexis alors que la fillette pénétrait en courant dans la maison à peine la porte entrebâillée.

Mais l'enfant n'en avait que faire et elle se précipita à toute la vitesse de ses jambes dans le salon.

-« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle émerveillée en découvrant le sapin et la montagne de cadeaux qui reposaient à ses pieds. « Trop beau ! Père Noël passé ! Père Noël passé ! »

Sarah sautait d'excitation sur place pour le plus grand plaisir de l'ensemble des personnes présentes qui s'étaient approchés pour découvrir l'œuvre du couple. Evelyn et ses deux filles étaient parties à l'aube pour prendre le jet privé qui devait les conduire à leur famille avec les amis de l'écrivain.

-« Ouvrir ? » demanda la fillette pleine d'espoir.

-« Pour ça, il va falloir attendre que Maman et Papa se réveillent. On ne peut pas ouvrir les cadeaux du Père Noël sans eux, » expliqua Martha.

-« Bah alors moi les réveiller ! » s'écria Sarah en s'élançant vers l'escalier avant même que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher.

-« Sarah ! Ne dérange pas Papa et Maman ! » appela Alexis en courant derrière elle.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva sur le palier, la fillette avait déjà pénétré dans la chambre de leurs parents.

-« Maman ! Papa ! Debout ! 'ite ! Père Noël passé ! Père Noël passé ! » jubila Sarah en grimpa sur le lit et se mettant à sauter dessus avec enthousiasme.

-« Humm… » grogna Beckett en se blottissant un peu plus contre Castle et raffermissant sa prise sur le drap autour d'elle afin qu'il ne glisse pas et dévoile son corps dénudé.

-« Maman ! 'veille-toi ! Ouvrir cadeaux Père-Noël ! »

-« Encore cinq minutes Sarah… » marmonna la jeune mariée en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de son époux.

-« Mais moi sage… Bien dormir chez C'int… Cadeaux 'tenant… » bouda la fillette en s'asseyant sur le lit, déçue.

-« Princesse, » fit alors la voix rauque et encore endormie de Castle. « Je te promets que nous allons bientôt arriver et que tu pourras très vite ouvrir tes cadeaux mais… Laisse-nous trente minutes le temps que nous nous réveillions, que nous nous habillions et que nous vous rejoignions dans le salon. D'accord ? »

-« Long… » bouda Sarah.

-« Mais ce sera encore plus long si tu n'obtempères pas dès à présent, » intervint Alexis qui avait entendu leur échange. « Bonjour Papa, bonjour Maman… Un peu de rangement aussi ne vous ferait pas de mal pendant ces trente minutes… Surtout pour la robe de Maman qui repose sur le sol ! Vous auriez pu faire attention quand même ! »

-« Dehors ! » gronda Castle. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre de toute manière alors laisse-nous ces trente minutes de répit avant de nous agresser ! »

-« Je vois que Papa est d'une humeur charmante… » sourit Alexis en prenant Sarah dans ses bras.

-« Et si tu ne nous laisses pas le temps d'émerger, tu vas vite découvrir à quel point je peux être de mauvaise humeur au réveil ! » annonça en grognant Beckett.

-« Ok ! Ok ! Un repli stratégique s'impose je crois ! A tout à l'heure ! » fit rapidement la rouquine en se dépêchant de sortir de la chambre, sa sœur sur la hanche.

A peine la porte refermée sur les filles que Castle ouvrit un œil tout sourire pour déposer un baiser passionné sur les lèvres de son épouse.

-« Bonjour ma Chérie… »

-« Bonjour mon Amour, » répondit Beckett en s'étirant langoureusement. « La journée va être longue… »

-« Mais elle sera merveilleuse parce que nous sommes mariés, parents de deux magnifiques filles et que nous allons passer notre premier Noël en famille… »

-« Tu as parfaitement raison mais j'aimerai bien que notre prochain réveil soit plus calme que les deux derniers… Entre Lanie et Sarah, on est verni ! »

-« Ne t'en fais pas. Pour nos quelques jours en famille, je te promets qu'on va établir quelques consignes… Que dirais-tu d'une interdiction de s'approcher de notre chambre avant… Dix heures ? Ce serait pas mal non ? »

-« Et vu comment le chalet de Papa est fait, nous aurons toute notre intimité pour continuer de tenter de mettre en route bébé Castle numéro trois… »

-« Numéro trois ? »

-« Bah oui, même si je ne les ai pas portées Alexis et Sarah sont des bébés Castle elles-aussi. C'est évident, non ? »

-« Je t'aime ! » répondit l'écrivain avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-« Allez ! Sortons de ce lit et préparons-nous car, si Sarah te ressemble un tant soit peu, elle sera dernière la porte de notre chambre d'ici vingt-cinq minutes ! »

Le couple se leva et se prépara rapidement. Beckett en profita pour rassembler et ordonner leurs tenus de mariage pendant que Castle faisait rapidement le lit. Puis le couple, main dans la main, prit la direction du salon.

-« Je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez débarqué à huit heures du matin aujourd'hui ! » se plaignit Castle en pénétrant dans le salon.

-« Et encore ! Ne râle pas trop Richard, » sourit Alexandre. « Sarah est venue nous réveiller dès six heures ta mère et moi ! Et depuis elle ne cesse de vous réclamer ainsi que le Père Noël ! »

-« Je suis désolé Père… » s'excusa l'écrivain en prenant sa cadette dans ses bras. « Alors comme ça tu es debout depuis plus de deux heures ? »

-« Vi… » rougit Sarah en évitant le regard de son père.

-« Eh bien, entre la journée d'hier et ton réveil matinal de ce matin, tu vas me faire l'immense plaisir de faire une petite sieste ce matin en plus de ta sieste habituelle. Nous sommes bien d'accord ? »

-« D'accord Papa, » sourit Sarah. « Cadeaux 'tenant ? »

-« Oui Princesse, » répondit Beckett en lui caressant doucement la joue. « Alexis va t'aider à faire la distribution à tout le monde et, ensuite, nous découvrirons tous ensemble toutes ces belles choses que le Père Noël nous a apporté. »

-« Youpi ! »

Pendant plus de deux heures, tout le monde s'affaira à déballer l'ensemble de ses cadeaux tout en picorant un petit déjeuner improvisé. Les discussions et les rires allaient bon train et chacune des personnes présentes ne put que reconnaitre que le Père Noël avait été très généreux avec eux ! Alors que Jim et Charles faisaient le tour pour ramasser l'ensemble des paquets d'emballage abandonnés, Beckett vint s'assoir sur les genoux de Castle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-« Merci pour l'intégral de '_The Temptation Lane'_… »

-« Always, » sourit l'écrivain en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de son épouse. « Je me suis dit que, comme ça, tu pourrais si tu le voulais poursuivre la tradition… Quand à toi merci pour ces deux nouvelles vestes de Laser Game… »

-« Je me suis dit que tu aimerais l'idée de jouer en famille… » répondit la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Sarah qui arrivait vers eux avec le poupon qu'elle avait reçu pour Noël de la part de Ryan et Jenny.

-« Maman… »

-« Oui Princesse ? »

-« Câlin ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Viens-là ma Chérie, » sourit Beckett en ouvrant ses bras.

La fillette vint s'y blottir et très bientôt elle s'y endormit du sommeil du juste.

-« Humm… Je ferais bien comme elle moi, » murmura Castle à l'oreille de sa femme.

-« Ah ouais ? Fatigué Bro ? » lança ironiquement Esposito avec un sourire moqueur. « Auriez-vous fait un peu trop de sport de chambre la nuit dernière ? »

-« Non mais heureusement Javi ! » intervint Alexis avec un sourire taquin. « Sinon ils vont faire comment pour mettre en route le reste de la famille dont maman à parle quand nous nous préparions hier ? »

-« C'est clair qu'avec deux beaux spécimen comme eux, il serait dommage de ne pas tenter une ou deux fois l'expérience... » ajouta Melinda.

-« Oh mon Dieu... » souffla Beckett mortifiée en se réfugiant dans le cou de son écrivain de mari.

-« Tu me fais confiance ? »

-« Always. »

-« Deux fois c'est le minimum requis pour ce que nous souhaitons tante Mel car je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait des jumeaux dans la famille... »

-« Et vous avez déjà pensé à des prénoms ? » demandèrent d'une seule et même voix Martha, Jim et Alexis.

-« Mis à part que notre première fille portera le prénom de Johanna, » répondit au tac-au-tac Castle comme une évidence en serrant sa femme un peu plus contre lui.

-« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Beckett les larmes aux yeux.

-« Oui, vraiment. Notre fille ainée porte ton prénom, Sarah celui de sa mère, il ne semble évident que cette petite fille dont je rêve porte le prénom de sa grand-mère trop tôt disparue. »

-« Merci… » répondit la jeune femme en cachant ses yeux brillant de larmes dans le cou de son mari. « Mais si j'ai la chance d'avoir mon fils, j'aimerai qu'il porte le prénom de James… Comme mon père… »

-« Deal ! »

-« Moi je ne veux pas dire mais… On a déjà les prénoms alors ils arrivent quand les petits Castle ? » s'exclama Lanie avec un immense sourire. « Oh et j'aimerai beaucoup être la marraine de l'un d'eux, de préférence Johanna comme ça je pourrais lui apprendre tout ce qu'une fille doit savoir sur les garçons… »

-« Pauvre de nous ! » rétorqua Esposito avec un fin sourire.

-« Arrête de râler Espo parce que je sens déjà que tu vas tout faire pour corrompre ce fils que j'espère avoir un jour, » sourit Beckett. « Et toi Jenny, avec Kevin vous avez déjà pensé à avoir des enfants ? »

-« Oui mais pas tout de suite… Je veux apprendre à être une femme de flic avec d'avoir à gérer une famille… Je dois bien avouer qu'après ce qui t'es arrivé il y a quelques mois j'ai besoin de temps pour me rassurer. Et puis nous avons le temps. »

-« En tout cas, moi je suis ravi d'une chose, » fit alors Jim en attirant l'attention de tous. « C'est que Sarah a les mêmes aptitudes que Kate pour les réveils en fanfare quand la nuit a été courte voire inexistante ! »

-« Comment ça ? » demanda Beckett avec un sourire.

-« Tu aimais par-dessus tout débouler comme une furie dans notre chambre quand tu voulais qu'on s'occupe de toi…. Tout comme Sarah ce matin… »

Tout le monde explosa de rire ce qui ne dérangea en rien la fillette qui dormait du sommeil du juste dans les bras de sa Maman.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	153. Dernière soirée dans les Hamptons

**Chapitre 152 : Dernière soirée dans les Hamptons**

La journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur mais, le soir venu, Charles remarqua un sac de voyage dans l'entrée. Intrigué, il décida d'aborder le sujet pendant le repas.

-« Dites-moi, quelqu'un a décidé de rentrer à New-York ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

-« Pas à New-York, » répondit Castle. « Mais je compte bien profiter de l'offre de mon beau-père et passer quelques jours en famille dans son chalet au bord d'un lac. »

-« En famille ? »» s'étonna Annabel. « Vous partez en lune de miel avec les filles ? »

-« Nous allons tous être séparés d'ici quelques jours et je n'ai pas envie de commencer dès à présent. Donc nous partons tous les quatre ou nous ne partons pas du tout ce qui serait dommage étant donné que nos affaires sont déjà prêtes ! »

-« Et puis cela nous éloignera temporairement de la presse… Je n'ai pas envie de les affronter dès maintenant et pour ça le chalet de Papa est un endroit idéal ! »

-« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est en quelque sorte ton refuge ? » sourit Castle.

-« Parce que ça a toujours été le cas, » répondit Jim pour sa fille. « Depuis la première fois où nous y sommes allés. Elle trainait des pieds et ne voulait pas s'y rendre mais, quand trois jours avant de partir son petit-ami du moment a brusquement rompu, elle a profité de notre séjour au chalet pour panser ses blessures. »

-« Je ne savais pas ça... » souffla l'écrivain.

-« N'est-ce pas toi qui me rappelait hier qu'un mari devait garder une part de mystère ? Et bien il en est de même pour sa femme. »

-« Comme si je ne savais pas déjà que tu étais un mystère dont je n'éluciderai jamais complètement l'énigme. »

-« Ok _lovebirds_, on peut dîner avant que vous ne nous coupiez définitivement l'appétit ? » demanda Esposito en grimaçant. « Et dire qu'on remet ça dans quinze jours... »

-« Comme si tu allais te plaindre d'avoir un dîner gratuit ! » piqua Ryan en entrelaçant ses doigts autour de ceux de Jenny.

-« Laisse-moi te rappeler que, de nous deux, c'est toi le spécialiste inconditionnel de la 'free food'. »

-« Oh shut up ! J'ai changé à ce sujet ! »

-« Merci Jenny car ce n'est pas toi qui cuisinerais ! »

Pendant que les deux partenaires se chamaillaient, Beckett et Castle se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils.

-« Pire qu'un vieux couple... » soupira avec un sourire taquin la jeune femme.

-« J'espère que tu n'as pas trop peur Jenny. Il ne faudrait pas que leur relation interfère sur celle que tu tisses avec Kevin... »

-« J'ai pris une certaine habitude, » répondit la fiancée de l'Irlandais avec un sourire entendu. « Avant même que nous ne soyons fiancés, j'ai compris que nous ferions une sorte de ménage à trois. Mais je dois dire que nous sommes de plus en plus quatre. Pas vrai Lanie ? »

La médecin légiste rougit légèrement et tout le monde éclata d'un rire franc devant le gêne évidente de Ryan et Esposito.

-« Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Vous comptez partir combien de temps au chalet des Beckett ? » demanda Gates.

-« Juste quelques jours. Nous serons de retour à New-York dès jeudi soir je pense. Comme ça nous aurons le temps de nous réinstaller tranquillement au loft avant que je ne doive quitter ma famille… »

-« Et quand pars-tu pour LA Bro ? »

-« Je prends l'avion de dix-huit heures pour LAX à JFK le dimanche 1er janvier… Ca me permet de ne pas arriver trop tard à LA car Paula m'a programmé un plateau télé dès lundi matin sept heures ! »

-« Le retour à la réalité va être très compliqué, c'est moi qui vous le dit… » soupira Beckett. « D'autant que, vous ne connaissez pas la meilleure encore ! »

-« Tu seras de retour pour mon mariage Bro ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Ryan.

-« Bien sûr ! Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. Non, ce dont Kate parle c'est que Gina s'est invitée à l'ensemble de ma tournée. Elle a même osé faire croire à Paula qu'il n'y avait plus de place à l'hôtel pour qu'elle puisse partager ma suite ! Heureusement que Paula a de la ressource et vérifie toujours tout ! »

-« Mais pourquoi ? Et surtout quand ? » s'étonna Alexis.

-« Je vois que tu poses toujours les bonnes questions ma Grande, » sourit Beckett. « Tu te souviens de notre rencontre imprévue avec Gina ? »

-« Le jour où on faisait les boutiques pour nos tenues de mariage ? Bien sûr ! Je me suis même enfin décidée à lui dire le fond de ma pensée ce jour-là ! » répondit l'adolescente avant de comprendre. « Non ? Elle n'a pas osé quand même ? »

-« Si… »

-« Alors elle est encore pire que ce que je pensais ! Papa, je crois vraiment qu'il faut qu'elle se soigne ou je ne sais pas quoi parce que là, ça devient dangereux quand même ! Elle savait que vous étiez fiancés puisque nous lui avons dit ! »

-« Je sais tout ça, » sourit Castle. « Kate m'a tout raconté. Mais ne t'en fais pas, si elle continue à me poursuivre, je ferai en sorte de contacter directement la maison d'édition afin de les menacer d'aller voir ailleurs en cas de besoin. Je ne la laisserai pas mettre mon avenir en danger. Elle a déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça… »

-« Mais dis-moi Rick, si vous partez demain, nous aussi il va falloir qu'on rentre, non ? » demanda Jim en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Absolument pas ! Vous avez la maison à votre disposition jusqu'au Nouvel An si vous le souhaitez. En partant laissez tout comme vous l'avez trouvé, j'ai déjà prévenu la société de nettoyage qui passera tout remettre en ordre au cours de la première semaine de janvier. »

-« C'est très généreux de ta part fiston, » fit Alexandre touché par le geste de son fils.

-« Il n'y a aucun problème Papa. Oh et Annabel ! Pour ta demande, c'est accordé. Tu as la maison pour tes amies et toi les semaines sept et huit. Par contre deux choses. Interdiction de pénétrer dans le bureau ou d'utiliser la chambre principale et celles des filles. Là encore, la semaine suivant ton départ, c'est-à-dire semaine neuf, la société de nettoyage passera. Si tu as le moindre changement de date, tu me préviens, d'accord ? »

-« Tout ce que tu veux ! » s'exclama la jeune femme un immense sourire aux lèvres. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire tellement je suis heureuse ! Merci ! »

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de dire plus Bel. Tu fais partie de la famille. »

-« En parlant de famille, » intervint alors Gates. « J'aimerai lancer une invitation pour tous ceux qui n'ont rien de particulier de prévu pour le réveillon du Nouvel An… Donc voilà : vous êtes tous cordialement invité à passer en 2012 depuis chez moi ! »

-« Wow ! Boss ! Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Esposito en se retournant brusquement vers la capitaine.

-« Parfaitement bien Javier mais, si tu veux, je peux très bien ne pas t'inviter… »

Devant l'air ahuri du latino, tout le monde éclata de rire avant de reprendre un tant soit peu leur sérieux.

-« Cela aurait été avec plaisir Victoria mais nous avons promis aux parents de Jenny et à mes parents de passer cette fête avec eux… Vous comprenez, nous avons déjà décommandé pour Noël alors je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécient si nous renouvelons l'expérience… »

-« Je comprends tout à fait Kevin, ne t'en fais pas. »

-« Et moi, il est prévu que je rejoigne la famille Richardson pour son traditionnel Nouvel An, » expliqua Martha en jetant un regard désolé à sa nouvelle amie.

-« Ne vous en faites pas. Je m'y prends au dernier moment et je suis parfaitement consciente que vous avez sûrement tous quelque chose de prévu. »

-« En effet Boss, » répondit Esposito. « Lanie et moi partons en week-end. »

-« Ah bon ? » s'étonna la principale intéressée. « C'est nouveau ça… »

-« Pour toi oui mais en fait j'y travaille depuis quelques semaines maintenant… » avoua le latino en rougissant légèrement. « Je voulais te faire la surprise. »

-« Et où comptes-tu m'emmener comme ça ? »

-« N'essaye même pas de me tirer les vers du nez, je ne te dirai rien de plus ! »

-« Dix contre un que Lanie revient avec une bague au doigt, » murmura Beckett à l'oreille de Castle.

-« Complètement d'accord avec toi ma Chérie ! Espo est bien trop cachotier pour que ce ne soit pas louche. »

-« Je serai là moi, » répondit Jim. « Par contre, je crois savoir qu'Alexis a une soirée avec des jeunes de ses âges. Je me trompe ? »

-« Absolument pas. Je suis désolée Granny… »

-« Aucun souci. Il faut bien que tu t'amuses un peu Lex, » sourit Gates avant de se retourner vers les jeunes mariés. « Et je suppose que vous, vous souhaitez un peu d'intimité avant la reprise… »

-« En fait, ce serait un immense plaisir de fêter lepassage à la nouvelle année avec Jim et vous Victoria, » répondit Castle. « J'ai refusé l'invitation de Bob pour être en famille or vous en faites définitivement partie maintenant. Donc, si Kate est d'accord, c'est avec joie que nous viendrons. »

-« Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! » répondit la jeune femme en étouffant un bâillement. « Sur ce, je vais prendre ma petite dernière avec moi et vous abandonner car je tombe de fatigue… »

La dernière réplique de Beckett lança le mouvement et, pendant que certains finissaient de ranger, les autres montèrent se coucher. C'est ainsi que, après avoir vérifié que tout était bien fermé en bas, Castle se retrouva nez à nez avec Gates et Jim sur le palier.

-« Un problème ? » demanda-t-il en voyant leurs regards.

-« Euh… Je… » tenta le père de Beckett avant de refermer sa bouche ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet.

-« Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a de la place maintenant que vous ne pouvez pas faire comme vous en avez envie. Personne ne vous jugera et je sais que Kate est ok avec l'idée que vous soyez heureux ensemble, » fit alors Castle en comprenant ce qui les tracassait. « Sur ce, bonne nuit et à demain matin. »

L'écrivain pénétra dans sa chambre avec un sourire en voyant Jim prendre la main de Gates pour la guider dans la chambre qu'ils avaient occupé deux nuits plus tôt. Il referma la porte et, après s'être déshabillé, il rejoignit sa femme dans le lit. A peine s'était-il glissé entre les draps que Beckett vint se blottir contre lui.

-« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie. « Je t'ai entendu discuter sur le palier… »

-« Dors et ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste rappelé à ton père et à Victoria qu'ils pouvaient suivre leurs cœurs et faire ce qu'ils voulaient sous notre toit. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Ils hésitaient à partager la même chambre parce que maintenant il y avait une chambre supplémentaire. »

-« J'espère que tu leur as dit que c'était comme ils voulaient. »

-« Oui et, en fermant la porte, j'ai vu ton père conduire Gates dans sa chambre. »

-« J'aime le voir heureux... Bonne nuit mon Amour. »

-« Bonne nuit à toi aussi Madame Castle. »

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	154. En route

**Chapitre 153 : En route**

À neuf heures moins cinq, les quatre membres de la famille Castle étaient prêts. Les au-revoir avaient eu lieu et Beckett se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien attendre.

-« J'espère que personne n'a le mal de l'air, » lança soudain Castle avec un sourire énigmatique en entendant un grondement caractéristique se rapprocher.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu caches encore ? » demanda alors Beckett suspicieuse en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Le carrosse de ces dames est avancé, » sourit l'écrivain en prenant le sac de voyage d'une main et Sarah de l'autre. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Castle entraîna alors sa petite famille en direction de la plage privée devant sa maison, plage où venait de se poser un hélicoptère de tourisme.

-« Rick ! » s'exclama Beckett en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. « Tu es conscient que le chalet de Papa ne se trouve pas à plus de cinq ou six heures de voiture d'ici et que sur place nous aurons besoin d'un véhicule pour la moindre déplacement ? »

-« C'est pour ça qu'une voiture de location nous attend à l'arrivée avec tout le nécessaire pour notre Princesse, » sourit Castle fier de lui. « Et puis quoi de plus agréable que de réduire un trajet de six heures en voiture à une petite heure de vol... Non ? »

-« Si tu le dis... » répondit la jeune femme en observant l'appareil avec crainte.

-« Tout va bien Maman ? » demanda alors Alexis.

-« Oui... C'est juste que je ne suis jamais montée dans ce genre d'engin avant et qu'ils ne m'inspirent pas trop confiance... »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, » sourit la rouquine confiante. « C'est impressionnant la première fois mais tu verras, c'est magique ! »

-« Si tu le dis, » répondit Beckett septique.

-« Tu n'as pourtant pas peur de l'avion... » s'étonna Castle.

-« Oui mais c'est plus grand et... Je ne sais pas... Plus rassurant ? »

-« Oh ! C'est Arnold le pilote ! » s'exclama alors l'adolescente en se précipitant vers le pilote tout sourire. « Hey ! Comment va ta femme Arni ? Et les triplets ? »

-« Tout le monde va bien Miss. Mais dites-moi, qui sont ces deux adorables personnes qui vous accompagnent ton père et toi ? »

-« Arni, je te présente Maman, enfin Kate, la nouvelle femme de Papa, et Sarah ma petite sœur. »

-« Enchanté Ma'am. Little miss. Monsieur, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir et de découvrir votre famille agrandie. »

-« Arni ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te répète que c'est Rick et que tu peux tous nous tutoyer ! » s'exclama Castle en jetant son sac dans l'appareil pour saluer dignement le pilote avant de se tourner vers Beckett pour lui expliquer. « Depuis que je l'ai aidé lui et son entreprise à un moment où aucune banque ne voulait le soutenir, Arni est devenu un ami et, à chaque fois que j'ai besoin d'un trajet en hélico, je fais appel à lui. »

-« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Arnold. Tu dis bonjour Sarah ? »

-« Bonjour Monsieur. »

-« Little miss, c'est un plaisir, » répondit Arni en faisant un baisemain à la fillette qui rougit en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son père.

-« Vous avez une fan, » sourit Beckett avant d'expliquer. « C'est la première fois qu'elle ne reprend pas vertement quelqu'un qui utilise un autre surnom que Princesse. »

Sur ce, la petite famille s'installa dans l'habitacle, Sarah entre ses parent et Alexis à l'avant, à côté d'Arnold. Castle veilla à ce que la ceinture de la fillette soit bien serrée avant de claquer la porte et de mettre un casque pour pouvoir communiquer malgré le bruit. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'appareil décolla et le visage de Beckett tout comme celui de Sarah s'illumina de joie. Pendant tout le trajet, Arnold fit en sorte de montrer à ses occupants des vues remarquables afin de laisser à Beckett une souvenir mémorable de son baptême en hélicoptère. Mais ce qui fit briller l'ensemble des occupants de l'aéronef fut le survol du lac et surtout du chalet familial des Beckett.

-« C'est ça le chalet de ton père ? » s'étonnait Castle en découvrant l'édifice isolé au milieu des arbres.

-« Surprise ! » sourit la jeune femme heureuse de voir de l'étonnement se refléter sur le visage de son époux.

-« Mais comment ? Pas que je doute de la santé financière de tes parents mais... »

-« Pendant ses études de droit, Maman a travaillé sur l'affaire du meurtre de sa meilleure amie, fille unique d'un architecte de renom. D'après ce que Papa m'a expliqué, c'est même elle qui a trouvé comme faire tomber le coupable pendant le procès et cet homme lui en a été extrêmement reconnaissant. Quand il est décédé, il a légué ce chalet et de quoi l'entretenir pendant au moins trente ans à ma mère. C'est ce qui en fait mon refuge à chaque fois que j'en ai eu besoin et c'est là que mon père est venu se reconstruire après être sorti de cure... »

-« C'est superbe Maman ! » s'exclama Alexis. « C'est là que tu es allée après... Enfin tu sais… »

-« Après la tentative d'assassinat dont j'ai été victime tu veux dire ? Oui. Une fois que j'ai eu rompu avec Josh, je ne voulais pas rester à New-York. J'avais besoin d'air alors je suis venue ici passer un mois. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'hélicoptère atterrissait sur le terrain de sport de Hackettstown où les attendait une voiture tout terrain ainsi que le maire de la ville.

-« Bonjour Kate ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir même si d'habitude votre arrivée est moins remarqué, » sourit l'homme en accueillant la jeune femme avec une chaleureuse accolade. « J'ai cru comprendre que les félicitations étaient de rigueur ? »

-« Papa parle trop » sourit Beckett en lui rendant son étreinte avant de se tourner vers sa famille. « Teddy, je te présente mon mari Rick et nos filles Alexis et Sarah. »

-« Dis donc… Tu devais être particulièrement jeune quand tu as eu la grande, » ironisa le maire avec un sourire.

-« Arrête de raconter des âneries veux-tu ! Ce sont mes filles adoptives ! Par contre, motus et bouche cousue à propos de mon mariage. Nous n'avons pas envie d'être harcelés avant de l'avoir décidé. »

-« Aucun problème Kate. Enchanté et bienvenue à tous les trois. La voiture a été préparée et le coffre regorge de tout ce dont vous risquez d'avoir besoin jusqu'à jeudi. Ashley est passée donc tout est prêt dans la maison et il a été prévu avec ton père qu'elle y repasse pour faire le ménage et ranger vendredi puisque nous squattons tous au chalet pour le Nouvel An. »

-« Merci Teddy, » sourit Beckett en entrainant mari et enfants vers la voiture. « Embrasse Ashley et les enfants pour moi ! »

-« En ce qui concerne Riri, fifi et Loulou, on ne va pas leur dire que tu es là parce que sinon ils ne vont pas comprendre que nous ne puissions pas aller passer une journée au chalet avec toi ! »

Castle et Beckett se regardèrent et eurent une rapide discussion silencieuse avant de se sourire.

-« Que diriez-vous de vous joindre à nous mercredi ? » proposa alors l'écrivain.

-« Ça vous arrive souvent de faire ça ? » demanda Teddy en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-« Ne m'en parlez pas ! » soupira Alexis avec un sourire taquin. « C'est comme ça depuis qu'ils se connaissent et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant ! Sinon, quel âge ont vos enfants ? »

-« Mattie a dix-neuf ans, Peter seize et notre petit dernier Shaun vient de fêter ses trois ans. C'est notre surprise de Noël à nous, » sourit Teddy. « Nous ne savions pas qu'Ashley était enceinte. Elle pensait faire une ménopause précoce alors autant vous dire que la naissance de Shaun a été quelque peu chaotique ! »

-« Je veux bien vous croire ! » sourit l'écrivain.

Sur ce, la petite famille monta en voiture, Beckett au volant, et prit la direction du chalet qu'ils atteignirent en une petite demi-heure.

-« Nous y voilà, » annonça la jeune femme avec un sourire. « Après le prochain tournant le chalet apparaîtra. »

-« Il faut vraiment savoir que c'est là, » fit remarquer Alexis. « Vous ne devez pas souvent être dérangé ! »

-« C'est ce qui fait tout le charme de ce lieu, » sourit la jeune femme. « L'office des forêts passe régulièrement ainsi que Teddy et sa famille. Sinon, les rares personnes qui atterrissent ici sont des promeneurs perdus. »

-« Et ça arrive... » commença Castle en se figeant soudain. « Wow ! C'est encore plus beau vu d'ici ! »

-« Papa a raison ! C'est magnifique ! C'est quel lac ici ? »

-« C'est le lac Deer Park Pond qui se trouve au milieu de la forêt d'Allamuchy dans les Appalaches. »

-« Mais dis-moi Maman, comment on va faire pour tous y dormir ? » s'étonna Alexis. « Ça n'a pas l'air bien grand… »

-« L'étage comporte deux grandes chambres où Sarah et toi allez dormir. Votre père et moi trouverons refuge dans l'annexe prêt du ponton. »

-« L'annexe ? » s'étonna Castle.

-« Tu seras surpris de découvrir ce qui s'y cache. C'est Maman qui l'a aménagé peu de temps avant sa mort. Depuis c'est devenu mon endroit à moi… »

-« J'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir cette annexe alors. Que voulait en faire Johanna ? »

-« Une chambre d'appoint. Quand Papa est là, il l'occupe car elle lui rappelle Maman mais sinon je la prends. »

Beckett se gara et se tourna pour regarder les filles car elle trouvait Sarah bien silencieuse. Elle sourit quand elle la découvrit profondément endormie.

-« Et bien j'en connais une que les chemins de terre et les nids de poule bercent… On fait quoi ? On la laisse dormir ou bien on la porte à la maison ? »

-« Je propose qu'on la laisse le temps qu'on décharge et, si Princesse dort toujours, alors je la porterai dans sa chambre et dans son lit. »

-« Alors c'est parti ! Parce que, d'après ce que j'ai vu, on va avoir un peu de travail… Mais l'essentiel c'est que Teddy ait pensé à nous mettre le lit à barreaux pour Sarah, » dit Beckett en ouvrant le coffre avant de soupirer bruyamment. « Et, au premier coup d'œil, je peux vous dire que nous ne l'avons pas… »

-« Allons voir à l'intérieur avant de sauter aux conclusions, » sourit Castle en prenant plusieurs sacs. « Comment je fais pour entrer ? »

-« Lex, prends mon jeu de clés. Pour ici, c'est la verte. »

-« Ok, ça marche, » répondit la rouquine en s'avançant vers le chalet avec un sac.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	155. Au chalet

_Bonjour, Bonjour ! Me revoilà ! J'ai été dans l'incapacité d'écrire et donc de publier pendant quinze jours (merci à mon nouveau travail) et ensuite j'ai rencontré quelques problèmes avec fanfiction ! Mais l'essentiel c'est que maintenant c'est régé et que je peux écrire un peu à nouveau ! Par contre, pas sûr que les publications soient quotidiennes... Plutôt un jour sur deux... A très bientôt ! Lilou_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 154 : Au chalet<strong>

Après avoir poussé la porte, Alexis pénétra à l'intérieur du chalet suivi de son père et se figea devant la beauté des lieux.

-« Papa ! C'est superbe ! » s'exclama Alexis en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-« En effet. C'est magnifique et chaleureux, » sourit Castle.

Le rez-de-chaussée du chalet était une vaste pièce unique et carrée composée d'un coin salon avec d'accueillants canapés et une cheminée, d'un coin salle à manger avec une grande table de bois brut entourée de chaises assorties et d'une grande cuisine ouverte et aménagée. Dans la partie de la pièce servant d'entrée où ils se trouvaient il y avait un immense placard, un escalier qui desservait l'étage ainsi qu'une porte. Pendant que Castle allait déposer ses sacs sur la paillasse de la cuisine, Alexis monta le sac de voyage à l'étage et sourit.

-« Papa ! Le lit est déjà là et monté ! » lança-t-elle.

-« Ok merci ! Je préviens Kate. »

-« Tu me préviens de quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme en enlaçant son mari par derrière et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-« Le lit à barreaux est déjà dans la chambre, » expliqua Castle en se retournant pour la prendre dans ses bras. « La voiture est vide ? »

-« Il ne reste plus que Sarah qui y dort profondément… » répondit Beckett en volant à baiser à son mari.

-« Je vais la chercher alors… Autant qu'elle soit confortablement installée dans son lit avec son doudou mais garde ce que tu as en tête pour quand tu me montreras notre chambre… » fit Castle en attrapant le lobe de l'oreille de sa femme pour le jouer avec pendant quelques instants avant de s'éclipser la laissant coite.

-« Maman ! Ce chalet c'est… Waouh ! Et la vue depuis les chambres est splendide ! Je ne me lasserai pas de venir et de revenir ici ! » dit Alexis en rejoignant le rez-de-chaussée. « Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air songeuse… »

-« Dis-moi Lex, » fit Beckett en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Tu accepterais de t'occuper de ta petite sœur ce soir pendant que ton père et moi… »

-« Pendant que vous mettrez en route un nouveau bébé ? »

-« Alexis ! » s'exclama la jeune femme ne rougissant. « Ton père et moi voulons juste passer une soirée romantique ! »

-« Ah… C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle alors maintenant ? »

-« Tu as tout compris Pumpkin, » souffla Castle en passant, Sarah dans ses bras, avant de monter à l'étage.

-« Alors c'est d'accord ! » sourit Alexis. « C'est normal que vous passiez un peu de temps rien que tous les deux et moi je n'attends qu'une seule chose : que vous agrandissiez encore la famille ! »

-« Alors je vous propose d'aller découvrir les alentours une fois Sarah réveillée et, quand on revient, je kidnappe mon très cher époux dans notre chambre ! »

Tous les trois rirent un bon coup avant de ranger la cuisine et de s'installer au salon autour d'un bon feu de cheminée. Lorsque Sarah se réveilla et qu'ils eurent déjeuné, ils partirent tous les quatre pour une grande promenade sous le soleil d'hier.

-« Alors ? Forêt ou bord de lac ? » demanda Beckett avec un sourire en se tournant vers sa famille.

-« Lac ! »" s'exclamèrent les filles d'une seule et même voix.

-« Eh bien je pense que, même si je dis forêt, je resterai en minorité alors je vais dire lac, » fit Castle avec un air faussement boudeur.

-« Fais-moi un fils et tu auras plus de chance de gagner, » répondit au tac-au-tac la jeune femme à l'oreille de l'écrivain.

-« "Je vais vraiment commencer à reconsidérer mon opinion, » sourit l'homme en enlaçant sa femme.

-« Bon alors, vous venez les amoureux ? » appela Alexis depuis le bord du lac. « On a envie de découvrir un peu plus avec Sarah ! »

-« On arrive ! » répondit Castle en enlaçant son épouse pour la guider à la suite des filles. « Alors ? On part par où ? »

-« Sur la gauche. À environ deux kilomètres il y a une petite crique très sympa. Surtout si on vient en été. »

En discutant de tout et de rien, la petite famille arriva jusqu'à la crique qu'ils aperçurent au détour d'un virage du chemin.

-« Oh ! » s'exclama Sarah en s'élançant en courant vers la plage. « Beau ! »

-« Attends-nous Sarah ! C'est dangereux toute seule ! » rappela Castle en pressant le pas.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de courir car la fillette se stoppa net pour les attendre sagement. Puis la petite famille rejoignit la plage et s'installa sur le plaid que Beckett avait pensé à prendre.

-« Alors, toujours décidée à partir à l'autre bout du pays ? » demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers l'adolescente pendant que père et fille jouaient à construire un château de sable avec les moyens du bord.

-« J'aimerai bien oui mais je dois dire que votre mariage, l'adoption de Sarah et la perspective d'avoir d'autres frères et sœurs me font réfléchir... Tu comprends, je ne veux pas être une étrangère dans la vie de ma famille, je veux être là pour voir grandir ma famille, soutenir mes parents en cas de besoin... »

-« Tu sais, je crois que si on a besoin de baby-sitter, il risque plus d'y avoir bataille pour savoir qui viendra que le contraire... » sourit Beckett cherchant à faire sourire la jeune fille.

-« Et si je te dis que j'ai envie de me battre avec eux, tu me prends pour une folle ? »

-« Non, juste pour une jeune femme désireuse de grandir elle même tout en continuant à faire partie de sa famille. C'est très honorable de ta part Lex mais l'université c'est ton avenir et tu dois avant tout penser à ton avenir au moment de ton choix. Être un peu égoïste. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu ne seras pas là en permanence que tu ne feras plus partie de notre cellule familiale. Bien au contraire ! Je viens de t'adopter et je ne compte pas te laisser partir complètement tout de suite ! Tu es ma fille et bientôt tu risques de regretter d'avoir fait les démarches pour que je devienne ta mère ! »

-« Jamais ! » répondit Alexis en se jetant dans les bras de Beckett. « Je t'aime Maman et merci pour tout. »

-« Mais je n'ai rien fait... » souffla la jeune femme heureuse de parvenir à tisser avec sa fille la relation qu'elle avait connu elle-même avec sa propre mère.

-« Tout va bien les filles ? » demanda Castle conscient de l'émotion qui habitait les deux femmes.

-« On ne peut mieux Papa, » sourit Alexis en roulant des yeux. « C'est dingue quand même ! Je ne peux pas avoir une conversation avec Maman sans que tu t'en mêles ! »

-« Oh arrête de râler tu veux ! » fit Beckett en chatouillant son aînée. « Si ton père ne demandait pas, tu serais la première à t'en plaindre ! »

-« Maman ! Arreteuh ! » hurla Alexis en se contorsionnant afin de fuir les mains de sa mère.

-« Oh ! Tatouille ! » s'exclama avec plaisir Sarah en se levant précipitamment pour rejoindre le combat en riant.

-« Bah... Et notre château de sable ? » fit Castle dépité.

-« Tatouille Lesis mieux ! » répondit la fille avec un sourire à son père avant de se lancer aux côtés de sa mère dans la bataille.

-« "Pff... Il faut vraiment que je fasse un fils moi... Je me sentirai moins seul comme ça... »

-« Et si au lieu de râler tu te joignais à nous ? » proposa Beckett.

Après un long moment à rigoler ensemble, la petite famille termina la construction d'un magnifique château de sable que Beckett immortalisa à l'aide de son portable puis ils rentrèrent au chalet pour se réchauffer. Autour d'un bon chocolat, le couple expliqua à la fillette que, ce soir, elle serait seule avec Alexis pendant que Papa et Maman se reposaient dans leur cabane à eux.

-« Tu ne pourras pas venir nous réveiller comme l'autre matin avant que la grande aiguille soit sur le douze et la petite sur le dix et même là tu devras demander l'autorisation à Lex, d'accord ? »

-« D'accord Papa, » répondit très sérieusement Sarah. « Lesis savoir chasser méchants ? »

-« Bien sûr ! » répondit avec assurance la rouquine. « C'est même Papa qui m'a tout appris alors tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre ! »

Rassurée, Sarah partit à jouer pendant que Castle donnait les dernières instructions à son aînée et que Beckett rassemblait de quoi leur faire un agréable dîner au feu de bois dans la cheminée.

-« Je suis prête, » annonça la jeune femme quelques minutes plus tard. « Sarah, tu viens nous souhaiter une bonne nuit ma Princesse ? »

La fillette accourut et, après avoir fait un énorme câlin à ses parents, elle repartit à ses jeux. Après avoir enfilé leurs manteaux, Beckett enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Castle et l'entraina à sa suite.

-« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je t'ai montré où était le téléphone reliant la maison au cabanon ? » demanda Beckett depuis le pas de la porte.

-« Ne t'en fais pas Maman et prenez tout votre temps ! Je ne suis pressée que pour une chose : d'avoir de nouveaux frères et sœurs ! »

-« Alexis ! » râla la jeune femme en roulant des yeux.

-« Lesis ? » fit alors Sarah en tirant sur le pantalon de sa sœur. « Pou'quoi Papa et Maman toujou's là ? Eux parti' ! Moi vouloir être seule avec toi ! »

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi Princesse ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font encore là ! Quand est-ce qu'on va pourvoir enfin manger des marshmallows fondus entre deux biscuits ? »

-« Yumi ! » s'exclama la fillette en se frottant le ventre, les yeux brillant de malice.

-« Pas d'excès les filles ! Je ne voudrais pas vous retrouver malades demain matin ! »

-« Dehors Papa ! » intima Alexis avec un sourire en les poussant vers la sortie.

-« Vi ! Deho's ! A demain ! » copia Sarah en faisant un petit signe de la main en direction de ses parents. « Ze vous aime ! »

Ni plus ni moins, les filles mirent leurs parents à la porte du chalet et l'ainée claqua la porte derrière eux avant de la verrouiller et de s'y adosser en poussant un soupir.

-« Enfin ! »

-« Machamalo ? »

-« Bien sûr Princesse ! Je ne fais jamais de paroles en l'air ! Allez viens, tout est prêt ! » sourit Alexis en tendant sa main en direction de Sarah. « Tu as bien compris que demain matin il ne fallait pas se précipiter dans la cabane qui sert de chambre à Papa et Maman, hein ? »

-« Vi ! Papa et Maman 'tigués. Eux faire dodo tard. Nous faire fête ? »

-« Si tu veux Princesse ! Que dirais-tu de construire un fort ? »

-« Fort ? Comme sable ? »

-« Encore mieux, tu vas voir ! Papa faisait ça pour moi à la maison quand j'étais une petite fille comme toi ! Alors pour que tout se passe bien, je vais te donner une mission très importante, tu es d'accord ? » demanda Alexis en souriant de voir sa petite sœur hocher solennellement la tête. « Très bien alors j'aimerai que tu ailles repérer là-haut toutes les couvertures que tu peux trouver ! Et n'oublie pas ton lapin… »

-« D'accord ! » s'écria Sarah en se précipitant vers l'entrée en courant.

-« Et fais attention dans l'escalier ! »

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	156. Au coin du feu

_Je sais que je n'ai pas été beaucoup présente ces derniers temps mais des soucis de PC et des horaires de barge au boulot n'ont vraiment pas aidé ! Je vous en mets plusieurs aujourd'hui pour me rattraper mais sachez que mes publications risquent d'être un peu moins régulière dans les prochaines semaines..._

_Lilou_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 155 : Au coin du feu<strong>

Arrivés devant la porte du cabanon, Beckett se tourna vers Castle et, sans un mot, elle lui couvrit les yeux à l'aide de son écharpe. Puis elle l'invita à entrer à sa suite et à s'assoir sur le lit. Elle retira son manteau et aida son mari à retirer le sien avant de s'agenouiller devant lui, les deux mains sur ses genoux.

-« Je vais te demander de rester comme ça pendant quelques minutes le temps que je prépare notre petite soirée ? »

-« Tu crois vraiment que je vais attendre sagement ? » demanda Castle mutin. « Ce n'est pourtant pas dans mon habitude d'obéir… »

-« Et si je te dis que, si tu parviens à maitriser ton impatience maximum vingt minutes, tu recevras une récompense comme tu n'as jamais osé l'espérer… » répondit Beckett d'une voix langoureuse.

Seul un grognement se fit entendre et la jeune femme prit ça pour un acquiescement. Aussi s'éloigna-t-elle pour s'atteler à ses préparatifs. Elle alluma une bonne flambée dans la cheminée puis illumina la pièce à l'aide de plusieurs bougies. Elle alla ensuite positionner les mets qu'elle avait apportés sur la petite table en bois non loin de ladite cheminée.

-« C'est bientôt fini ? » demanda innocemment Castle.

-« Laisse-moi juste terminer de me préparer mon très cher époux… » fit Beckett mutine en s'approchant jusqu'à le frôler. « Je te promets que tu en auras pour ton argent… »

-« Mon argent ? Mais… »

-« J'ai utilisé la carte de crédit que tu m'as donnée pour m'acheter ce que je compte passer pour notre diner… Et mon petit doigt me dit que tu vas aimer… »

Déglutissant, Castle se redressa mais ne dit rien pour le plus grand bonheur de sa femme qui passa dans la salle de bain d'où elle ressortit moins de dix minutes plus tard. Elle vint se positionner sur le moelleux tapis devant la cheminée et se tourna vers son époux.

-« Je suis prête, » annonça-t-elle en se faisant en sorte de ne pas le quitter des yeux pour ne pas manquer sa réaction.

Lentement, Castle retira l'écharpe qui entourait son visage et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre. C'est alors que son regard capta la silhouette mise en valeur de Beckett et son menton tomba sous le coup de la surprise.

-« Kate ? … Est-ce que je rêve ou tu es toute vêtue de cuir ? »

-« A ton avis ? » sourit la jeune femme fière de son coup. « Il me semblait pourtant d'avoir prévenu que tu baverais de plaisir le jour où tu me verrais ainsi… »

En effet, Beckett avait revêtu un pantalon de cuir noir ainsi qu'un gilet sans manche, le tout parfaitement ajusté à ses courbes. Les yeux de Castle pétillaient de désir, de plaisir et d'un petit quelque chose que sa toute jeune épouse ne parvint pas à décerner.

-« Ne bouge pas, je reviens de suite ! » annonça l'écrivain en attrapant son sac et en disparaissant dans la selle de bain dont Beckett avait laissé la porte ouverte.

-« Hey ! Mais tu fais quoi ? » s'exclama le jeune femme interdite.

-« Comme ma jeune épouse me l'a fait remarquer il n'y a pas si longtemps, » lança Castle par-dessus son épaule en refermant la porte derrière lui. « Si tu parviens à maitriser ton impatience pendant quelques minutes, tu recevras une récompense comme tu n'as jamais osé l'espérer… »

-« Rick ! C'est pas du jeu ça ! » bouda Beckett.

-« Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, Kate ! » jubila l'écrivain.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, ce fut au tour de la jeune mariée de rester bouche bée. Son mari se dressait devant elle vêtu d'un simple pantalon de cuir qui lui saillait parfaitement. Tel un félin, Castle s'approcha de Beckett et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-« Si Lanie nous voyait, elle dirait encore que nous sommes flippant, » sourit la jeune femme en entourant le cou de son époux de ses bras avant d'ajouter en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Tu sais que tu es sexy comme ça… »

-« Pas autant que toi ma Chérie, » sourit l'écrivain avant de demander timidement. « Tu crois que ce serait trop pousser ma chance si je te demande de réaliser un autre de mes fantasmes… »

-« Tout dépend lequel mais globalement ça pourrait le faire s'il est raisonnable. »

-« Ma femme est superbe cependant je suis persuadée qu'uniquement vêtue de son pantalon slim en cuir, elle serait encore plus belle… »

-« Tu… Tu veux que je retire mon haut ? Tout le haut ? »

-« Au moins ton gilet… »

-« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me l'enlever ? » demanda Beckett avec un sourire taquin.

Ni une ni deux, Castle obéit à la jeune femme et le gilet sans manche disparut quelque part derrière eux dans la chambre. C'est alors qu'il découvrit le fin soutien-gorge de dentelle noire qui recouvrait tout en subtilité la poitrine de la jeune femme. Un grognement lui échappa.

-« Dois-je en déduire que tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'écrivain fondit sur les lèvres de Beckett et l'embrassa avec passion, l'entrainant peu à peu à s'assoir sur l'épais tapis à leur pied.

-« Alors ? Qu'avez-vous prévu de bon à manger Madame Castle ? » marmonna entre deux baisers le jeune marié.

-« A part moi tu veux dire ? » demanda innocemment Beckett arrachant ainsi un nouveau grognement à l'homme. « Je me réserve pour le dessert, ne t'en fait pas. Avant il faut que je donne un minimum de force à mon mari pour qu'il me comble… C'est pour ça que tu trouveras une bouteille de champagne français, quelques toasts et du foie gras, une salade de gésiers et des pommes de terre qui cuisent tranquillement dans la cendre du feu… »

-« Humm… Tu nous a prévu un véritable festin dis-moi ! »

-« J'essaye d'atteindre ton niveau mais ce n'est pas gagné… Cependant je pense réussir à m'en rapprocher aux vues des quelques douceurs que je suis parvenue à faire collecter… »

-« A savoir ? » demanda Castle intrigué.

-« Des clémentines… Des fraises… Et de la chantilly ! »

-« On commence par le dessert ? » demanda l'écrivain tel un gamin excité en glissant ses mains autour de la taille svelte et dénudée de sa belle.

-« Mon Dieu ! Tu es pire que Sarah ! » répondit Beckett en roulant des yeux et en tapant légèrement ses mains pour les faire la lâcher. « La patience est une vertu, ne l'oublie pas… »

-« Comment pourrais l'oublier alors que ça fait trois longues années, presque quatre, que j'attends que tu ouvres enfin les yeux… » se plaignit Castle.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme attrapa la bouteille de champagne et la tendit à son mari avant de prendre deux flutes entre ses mains. L'écrivain comprit tout de suite sa mission et ils trinquèrent rapidement à leur nouvelle vie. Ils dinèrent calmement en discutant de l'avenir puis, l'air de rien, ils arrivèrent au dessert tant attendu.

-« Alors… On fait comment ? » demanda innocemment Castle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Beckett.

-« Toi je ne sais pas mais moi j'ai lu que les fruits étaient encore meilleurs quand ils sont savourés sur le ventre de son compagnon… »

-« C'est officiel ! Mon épouse veut ma mort ! »

-« Pas ta mort non ! Notre plaisir à tous les deux ! » répondit la jeune femme en plaquant son mari contre le sol. « Et crois-moi, j'ai faim ! »

Sur ce, Beckett fondit littéralement sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément tout en piochant à l'aveuglette dans les bols de fruits derrière eux. Ayant atteint son but, elle quitta les lèvres de son mari, lui arrachant au passage un grognement de frustration, et continua à déposer un chemin de baisers le long de son cou, son torse et jusque son nombril… Là, elle s'y arrêta et s'amusa un instant avec jusqu'à ce que Castle n'en puisse plus.

-« Kate ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'arquant sous sa douce torture.

-« Patience… Ce sera bientôt ton tour, » dit la jeune femme en regardant son mari droit dans les yeux et en déposant une fraise sur son nombril et y ajoutant un peu de chantilly. « Laisse-moi me rassasier d'abord. »

Beckett se pencha et, d'un coup de langue, elle attrapa son dessert.

-« Humm… Encore meilleur que ce que je pensais, » fit la jeune femme en se léchant les lèvres.

-« Tentatrice ! » souffla l'écrivain sans pour autant bouger d'un millimètre.

-« Ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas, » sourit Beckett mutine en positionnant un quartier de clémentine.

Castle ne répondit pas et se contenta de vivre le moment à fond, les coups de langues répétés et sensuels de sa jeune épouse rendant son pantalon de plus en plus serré. Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, la laissant faire puis, soudain, il inversa leur position.

-« A moi de jouer maintenant, » fit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par son désir.

-« J'en meurs d'impatience, » répondit-elle de la même voix en sentant son mari déposer sur son ventre plat des fruits et de la chantilly.

Castle lui adressa un regard mutin plein de désir avant de se pencher et de savourer son dessert avec un immense plaisir. Il sourit en voyant son épouse s'arquer sous les jeux de sa langue et décida de pousser la tentation un peu plus loin. Aussi s'attaqua-t-il à la fermeture de son pantalon.

-« Rick ! » souffla Beckett en soulevant ses hanches pour aider son mari à la déshabiller pour encore plus de plaisir à deux.

-« Que tu es belle… » murmura Rick en dévoilant entièrement le corps de sa femme.

Castle s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer à la lueur du feu de cheminée et des quelques bougies qui ne s'étaient pas encore éteintes.

-« Et dire que tu es toute à moi maintenant… »

-« Je le suis depuis presque quatre ans Rick même si je ne l'aurai jamais avoué, même sous le torture… » avoua Beckett avant de poursuivre en voyant la question dans les yeux de son mari. « Aucun des hommes que j'ai côtoyé depuis que je t'ai rencontré n'a réussi le test de la comparaison… »

-« Je t'aime Kate Castle, » répondit avec émotion l'écrivain en plongeant entre ses jambes et posant ses lèvres contre son point le plus sensible.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Je t'aime ! » fit Beckett en criant ainsi son plaisir.

Pendant un long moment, Castle s'affaira à donner autant de plaisir que possible à sa tendre femme, lui arrachant un premier orgasme puissant puis il se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements et plongea d'un mouvement fluide en elle.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Rick ! Bouge ! Je t'en prie mon Amour ! »

-« A vos ordres Détective, » répondit Castle en s'activant, les hanches de sa compagne venant à sa rencontre.

Rapidement, leur plaisir monta de manière synchronisé jusqu'au moment ultime où ils atteignirent les étoiles avant que l'écrivain ne s'effondre sur le corps haletant de sa femme. Une fois légèrement calmés, Castle s'allongea à côté de sa compagne sur le tapis moelleux et cette dernière vint immédiatement se blottir dans le creux de ses bras.

-« Il va falloir se lever, ne serait-ce que pour éteindre les bougies qui restent… » marmonna Castle en étouffant un bâillement.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, elles s'éteignent seules. Ce sont des bougies anti-feu, » répondit Beckett à moitié endormie.

Souriant, l'écrivain étendit le bras et attrapa un plaid dont il les recouvrit avant de laisser Morphée les kidnapper.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews ?<em>


	157. Raisons secrètes

**Chapitre 156 : Raisons secrètes**

Lorsque Beckett se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle ne put empêcher le sourire radieux qui illumina son visage alors qu'elle s'étirait contre le corps encore endormi de son mari. Son mari… Elle avait toujours quelques difficultés à réaliser que Richard Castle, le célèbre écrivain, n'était autre que son époux, l'homme avec lequel elle s'était unie pour la vie. Se redressant sur un coude, elle posa sa tête sur sa main pour observer Castle dormir. Il semblait tellement calme et paisible, tellement heureux aussi. Elle remarqua que tout son visage reflétait son bonheur intense et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi auparavant. Du bout des doigts de sa main libre, elle parcourut ses traits avec douceur.

-« Je suis désolée de t'avoir tellement fait souffrir mon Amour… Toutes ces choses que tu m'as fait éprouver étaient tellement intenses et nouvelles qu'elles m'ont fait peur, comme jamais… Et le fait que tu me perces à jour d'un simple regard… Mais maintenant je comprends ce que tout ça voulait dire. Je comprends et j'accepte de vivre pleinement ma vie et mon amour… »

-« Et c'est moi l'écrivain ? » murmura Castle sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux ou bouger le moindre muscle. « Tu devrais t'essayer à l'écriture tu sais, tu as du talent. »

-« Bonjour toi, » sourit Beckett. « Bien dormi ? »

-« Merveilleusement bien ma Chérie, merci. Et toi ? »

-« Comment aurai-je pu mal dormir sachant que je suis dans les bras de mon époux ? » demanda mutinement la jeune femme en se blottissant à nouveau contre lui. « La seule chose qui me fait peur c'est notre trop rapide séparation… »

-« Tout se passera bien, » tenta de la rassurer Castle en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille. « Moi ce qui m'angoisse le plus dans cette semaine de promotion c'est de m'être là ni pour ta reprise du travail ni pour l'entrée en crèche de Sarah… »

-« Je peux t'assurer que les gars, Lanie et Gates vont me surveiller de très prêt et, comme Sarah fera ses premiers pas à la crèche, Vicky m'a dit qu'elle ferait en sorte que je reste à proximité du 12e et de notre Princesse. »

-« Je ne lui en serai jamais assez reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour nous et notre famille. Surtout après l'accueil qu'elle m'avait réservé à sn arrivée au poste de police ! Tu te rends compte que j'ai même le droit de l'appeler par son prénom dans la sphère privée ? »

-« Tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais je trouve qu'elle a, vis-à-vis de moi, des attitudes que Maman aurait pu avoir si elle était toujours parmi nous… Et elle fait du bien à Papa aussi. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureux et je dois t'avouer que ça me soulage. »

-« Elle est de moins en moins 'Iron' et je pense qu'elle aussi retrouve dans sa relation avec ton père et toi ce qu'elle a perdu quand son mari et ses fils ont été assassinés. »

-« Tu as sans doute raison… »

-« Dis-moi, il est quelle heure ? » demanda soudain Castle en regardant au travers de la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient mal ajustés.

-« Près de… » fit Beckett en se contorsionnant pour voir le réveil. « Onze heures et demie ! Mon Dieu ! Les filles ! »

Elle tenta de se lever mais Castle la retint contre lui.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On avait dit dix heures aux filles et il n'y a personne ! Il doit y avoir un problème ! Il faut qu'on y aille ! Et vite ! »

-« Relaxe Maman poule ! S'il y avait eu le moindre problème, Alexis nous aurait prévenus à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. »

-« Tu crois ? » demanda timidement Beckett.

-« J'en suis persuadé. Maintenant nous allons nous préparer tranquillement avant de les rejoindre et de passer une agréable journée en famille. »

-« Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps, » fit Beckett en se levant et invitant son compagnon à faire de même. « Je prends la salle de bain mais rien ne t'empêche de me suivre ! »

Un peu moins de dix minutes plus tard, Beckett était prête et piaffait d'impatience dans la pièce principale.

-« Bon sang Rick ! Il ne faut quand même pas trois heures pour prendre une douche et enfiler quelques vêtements ! »

-« On n'est pas aux pièces non plus Kate, » répondit en souriant Castle depuis la salle de bain. « Les filles ne sont pas à cinq minutes ! »

-« Mon Dieu ! Mais tu es pire qu'une fille ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'es jamais à l'heure nulle part ! »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu es chiante quand tu es inquiète ! Quand je te dis que les filles vont bien ! »

-« Et bien la chieuse te dit qu'elle ne se détendra que lorsqu'elle aura vu ses filles ! Maintenant tu te dépêches ou je pars sans toi ! »

-« Je peux mettre mes chaussures et un manteau ou bien tu veux que j'attrape la mort en sortant en pull et pieds nus ? »

-« Rick ! » râla Beckett en roulant des yeux.

-« Quoique… Ca me donnerait une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir à faire la tournée de promotion et rester auprès de ma famille… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple poussait la porte du chalet et pénétrait dans l'entrée. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires et s'avancèrent dans la pièce sans bruit. Assises sur le canapé, Alexis lisait une histoire à une petite Sarah confortablement blottie dans ses bras, son doudou serré contre son cœur et un plaid sur ses jambes. Une bonne flambée brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

-« Eh bien tu vois ! Elles vont super bien et on ne leur manque même pas ! » fit Castle goguenard en enlaçant la taille de sa femme. « Nous aurions largement eu le temps de prendre une petite douche crapuleuse… »

-« Richard ! »

-« Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait là ! »

-« Mais bien sûr ! » sourit la jeune femme en quittant ses bras. « Bonjour les filles ! »

-« 'jour Maman, 'jour Papa, » répondit Sarah sans plus de formalité.

-« Eh bien ça fait plaisir… » murmura Beckett.

-« Ne t'en fais pas Kate, ça prouve que nos filles vont super bien et qu'on n'avait pas à se presser comme ça… »

-« Mais je veux mon câlin du matin moi… » bougonna Kate en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Il va venir, laisse-les finir leur histoire. En attendant, je peux toujours te faire un câlin, » sourit Castle en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

-« Fin, » annonça alors Alexis en refermant le livre avec un sourire.

Sarah se leva alors et se précipita dans les bras de ses parents, s'y jetant littéralement.

-« Moi et Lesis bien jouer et pas méchants ! »

-« L'essentiel c'est que vous ayez passé du bon temps ensemble, » sourit Beckett en resserrant son étreinte autour de la fillette. « Tout s'est bien passé ? »

-« Oui Maman, » sourit Alexis en embrassant ses parents. « Par contre, j'ai donné une dose de paracétamol enfant à Sarah ce matin car elle avait un peu de température. Du coup, on est resté au calme. »

-« Comment ça de la température ? » s'inquiéta de suite Beckett en posant un main sur son front. « Ca va Princesse ? »

-« Vi Maman, » répondit Sarah en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa maman.

La petite famille s'installa sur le canapé et la fillette se blottit entre le couple, Alexis prenant place contre la jeune femme.

-« Alors, mon petit-frère est en route maintenant ? » demanda innocemment la rouquine en souriant devant le visage cramoisi de sa mère.

-« Je ne sais pas s'il est en route mais en tout cas Kate et moi y travaillons âprement ! »

-« Rick ! Je te rappelle que tu es en train de parler de notre vie personnelle à notre fille ! » s'offusqua Beckett mal à l'aise.

-« Fille qui est déjà une jeune femme et sait parfaitement ce qui se passe entre un homme et une femme qui s'aiment et souhaitent agrandir leur famille. »

-« Avec Sarah patraque, aujourd'hui nous allons rester ici tranquillement, qu'en dites-vous ? » demanda Beckett en changeant ainsi de sujet.

-« Avec plaisir mais qu'allons-nous faire ? » demanda Castle en observant la pièce.

-« Je voulais profiter que nous soyons ici pour te montrer quelque chose… Un journal que j'ai écrit pendant les trois mois qui ont suivi la tentative d'assassinat dont j'ai été victime, » fit la jeune femme en positionnant Sarah contre son père.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, Beckett ouvrit un secrétaire et en sortit un cahier relié qu'elle tendit à Castle.

-« Tu es sûre ? »

-« Je veux que tu saches ce par quoi je suis passée et pourquoi j'ai disparu comme ça… Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait le moindre malentendu à propos de ces trois mois entre nous et je sais que la lecture de ce journal les aplanira tous. Tu peux aussi le lire Alexis »

La jeune fille se rapprocha de son père qui ouvrit avec beaucoup de précaution le cahier en faisant signe à son épouse de prendre place à côté de lui, de l'autre côté des filles. La fine écriture de la jeune femme apparut alors dont l'encre était par moment délavée par des traces évidentes de larmes.

_« Voilà, j'y suis. Je suis enfin arrivée dans mon refuge mais je ne suis toujours pas plus avancée. J'ai rompu avec Josh qui l'a d'ailleurs assez mal pris pour un homme qui m'a avoué son amour uniquement parce que je mourrai. Je reste intimement persuadée que ce sont ses mots et ses yeux d'un bleu perçant qui m'ont donné la force de me battre et de rester en vie. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, c'est la première chose dont je me suis souvenue. Avant même la douleur. Ces mots… Et mon cœur a enfin compris ce que mon corps et mon être tout entier lui criait depuis des mois, des années… Je l'aime et ça me terrorise ! Comment pourrais-je être heureuse et avoir une famille alors que je me mets en permanence en danger pour trouver la justice dans l'affaire de ma mère ? Je l'aime tellement que je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire… Ai-je le droit de risquer de les faire encore plus souffrir lui, Alexis et Martha ? Que je souffre moi ce n'est pas grave mais que je les fasse souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert, je ne suis pas sûre de l'accepter… Je me doute que je l'ai déjà détruit en lui mentant et en ne lui avouant pas la vérité. J'ai lu sa souffrance dans ses yeux et ça m'a brisé le cœur… Je veux me reconstruire, me reconstruire pour avoir une chance d'être une meilleure femme pour lui. J'espère vraiment y arriver un jour… Je ferai tout pour en tout cas… »_

-« Et tu as écrit ça au début de l'été ? » s'étonna Castle.

-« Oui mais ensuite mon cerveau a repris le dessus et a tout gâché… Il a fallu des semaines d'analyse avec le docteur Burke pour que j'en revienne à ce stade-là… »

-« Fais-nous plaisir Maman, écoute toujours ton cœur ! Regarde où il nous a mené aujourd'hui ! Nous sommes tous les quatre plus heureux que jamais ! »

-« Tu as raison ma fille, je suis une femme mariée, mère de famille et surtout heureuse ! Heureuse comme jamais depuis l'assassinat de ma mère ! »

Père et fille continuèrent à lire pendant de longues heures en silence, mangeant sur le pouce puis laissant Sarah faire sa sieste avec eux, jusqu'à refermer le cahier, bien décidé à ne pas aller plus loin dans leur lecture.

-« Certes Papa a beaucoup souffert mais je réalise aujourd'hui qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Je suis désolée pour mon attitude envers toi à ton retour, » fit Alexis en se levant pour se blottir dans les bras de Beckett. « Le pire dans toute cette histoire c'est quand même que tu étais seule pour tout affronter… »

-« Seule je l'étais mais par choix. Même si ce n'était pas le bon, c'était le mien. »

* * *

><p><em>Reviews ?<em>


	158. Discussion sur l'oreiller

**Chapitre 157 : Discussion sur l'oreiller**

-« Je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu as traversé seule Kate, » souffla Castle de longues heures plus tard dans le creux de leur lit. « J'aurai pu être là, à tes côtés, et t'aider… »

-« J'en suis consciente mais je n'étais pas prête et j'étais persuadée que tu n'aurais, à ce moment-là, rien pu faire car je refusais l'évidence… »

-« En tout cas, je suis heureux que tu nous aies permis de lire ce journal aujourd'hui. Si Lex ou moi avions encore des doutes, ce qui n'était pas le cas je tiens à le préciser, ils sont à présent tous levés. Ce cahier me fend le cœur… »

-« Au moins il a eu le mérite de me soulager sur le coup et d'ouvrir une discussion entre nous trois aujourd'hui. J'ai compris que, si moi j'étais dans cet état, j'étais loin d'être la seule. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne t'es pas battu pour rester quand Vicky t'a mis à la porte de poste de police et pourquoi ça a été la guerre froide quand je t'ai retrouvé… »

-« Si j'avais su par quels tourments tu étais passée, j'aurai été plus compréhensif avec toi… » fit Castle la voix pleine de regrets.

-« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, j'avais fermé la porte à tout le monde, y compris Lanie. Je n'ai récolté que ce que j'avais semé. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il était presque trop tard mais, heureusement pour moi, mes amis, ma famille et surtout toi. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de vous avoir tous dans ma vie… »

-« Et nous de t'avoir dans la notre Kate, » répondit Castle en resserrant son étreinte autour de la jeune femme.

-« Si tu savais comme je t'aime, » souffla Beckett en prenant son visage dans la coupe de ses mains et ponctuant ses paroles de baisers. « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! »

-« Dis-moi mon amour, je pensais à une chose. Dans ce que j'ai lu, j'ai vu qu'une chose te préoccupait beaucoup… Le fait que tu ne souhaitais pas infliger à nos enfants ce qui s'est passé pour toi avec le décès de ta mère. »

-« En effet, c'est quelque chose qui me travaille au jour le jour… D'autant plus que nous avons déjà deux filles qui pourraient être meurtries s'il m'arrivait quoique ce soit… »

-« Je serai là pour elles si jamais malheur arrive et je respecterai toujours ton choix. Mais je veux que tu sois sûre pour ces enfants dont on parle. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression pour un quelconque enfant… »

-« Je veux un enfant avec toi ! Je veux des enfants avec toi Rick ! Nous avons déjà Alexis et Sarah mais je veux encore plus, je veux qu'on crée une vie, des vies si nous sommes bénis. Fille ou garçon, au fond je m'en fiche complètement du moment où on a la joie de vivre cet instant ensemble. »

-« Et je serai là à chaque instant Kate. Au point où tu en auras marre de m'avoir sur ton dos à chaque minute de jour ou de la nuit ! »

-« Ca ne changera pas beaucoup de ce que je vis depuis que tu es rentrée dans ma vie en même temps… Je me trompe ? » demanda Beckett en souriant en voyant Castle hocher négativement la tête. « Je ne dis pas que notre vie commune ne se fera pas sans heurt et que tu ne me taperas pas sur les nerfs à certains moments mais nous serons ensemble pour y faire face. Always. »

-« Always Kate… »

Le couple échangea un baiser passionné avant de se blottir à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-« Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ma Chérie… » invita Castle.

-« J'ai deux merveilleuses filles et nous sommes d'accord pour avoir d'autres enfants mais toi comme moi sommes plus que conscient des risques de mon métier, de notre métier même vu comme tu me suis comme mon ombre depuis quatre ans… » souffla Beckett avant de se redresser sur un coude pour plonger son regard dans celui de son époux. « Rick, je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles si je suis blessée ou s'il m'arrive quoique ce soit dans l'exercice de mes fonctions. C'est ce que j'aime faire et c'est grâce à mon métier qu'on s'est vraiment rencontré… »

-« Je te respecte et je respecte ton travail qui, comme tu l'as si bien dit, est devenu notre travail même si je ne porte pas de plaque. Je te promets que je ne t'en voudrai pas mais il faut que tu comprennes que je t'aime et que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour toi. Mais il faut toi aussi que tu me fasses la même promesse car j'aime te suivre et enquêter à tes côtés. A moi aussi il peut arriver quoi que ce soit. »

-« Je comprends et je ferai mon possible pour ne pas sombrer, pour être forte pour toi et pour nos enfants. »

-« Et je sais que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu y parviendras, » souffla l'écrivain ému. « Mais… Je me pose une question… Qu'entends-tu par 'vraiment rencontré' ? »

-« Et bien, avant de t'arrêter, nous avions déjà été en présence l'un de l'autre à de nombreuses reprises lors de tes séances de dédicaces sur New York notamment… »

-« C'est vrai que tu es une fan de la première heure ! » sourit Castle. « En parlant de ça, es-tu passée sur mon site depuis notre mariage ? »

-« Non, pourquoi ? »

L'écrivain se leva alors et attrapa son ordinateur portable avant de revenir dans le lit auprès de sa femme.

-« Rick, il n'y a pas de connexion internet ici ! » sourit Beckett en se blottissant contre lui.

-« Peut-être mais, comme le téléphone passe, ma clé 3G aussi, » répondit malicieusement Castle avant de lui tendre l'appareil. « Tiens, regarde. J'espère que ça te plaira et que ce n'est pas 'too much'… »

-« Oh mon Dieu Rick ! C'est parfait ! » s'exclama la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux. « Mais comment ? »

-« Après le réveil en fanfare de notre fille dimanche, j'ai rapidement envoyé un mail au webmaster de mon site. J'ai reçu un message me disant que ma demande de modification avait été apportée hier soir, un peu avant que tu ne me kidnappes. »

-« C'est superbe et ça lui ressemble tellement… »

En effet, sur la page d'accueil du site se trouvait sa photo préférée de sa mère magnifiquement mise en valeur sous laquelle était indiqué un texte très court mais magnifique, un hommage à la vie qu'avait vécu la mère de sa femme.

-« C'est toi ? »

-« Qui d'autre… »

_« J'ai appris dernièrement l'identité des deux premières personnes à s'être inscrite sur ce site : une mère et sa fille. Aujourd'hui je rends hommage à JB, trop tôt disparue et qui manquera toujours à ses proches. Elle devient dès à présent membre permanent de ce site et son pseudo restera sur la toile à jamais. RC »_

-« J'ai demandé l'autorisation à ton père pour la photo et je lui ai fait lire le message pour avoir son avis. Je voulais que ce soit une surprise pour toi mais je savais que ça devait rester dans une certaine mesure vis-à-vis de ton père et toi. »

-« C'est parfait Rick, merci pour tout. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce sans pour autant qu'il soit pesant quand soudain la voix de Kate retentit.

-« Quand je serai enceinte, il va vraiment falloir que je modifie quelques habitudes pour le bien de notre enfant… »

-« Tu es déjà dans la planification ? » s'étonna Castle en embrasant le sommet de son crâne. « Tu sais que ces choses-là peuvent prendre du temps… »

-« Je le sais mieux que personne puisque mes parents n'ont jamais plus réussi à concevoir après moi… Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé si c'était à cause des conséquences de sa première grossesse. Je n'ai pas eu une naissance simple et Papa a cru nous perdre toutes les deux… »

-« Tu n'y étais pour rien Kate, c'est la vie. C'est tout. Ce sont des choses qu'on ne maîtrise pas… »

-« Je sais mais je veux faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger et préserver nos enfants. Donc il faudra que j'apprenne à me mettre en retrait lors des interpellations, à me protéger mais aussi et surtout à ne pas trop courir en talons… »

-« Pourtant je trouve que c'est sexy quand tu cours ainsi… » souffla Castle.

-« Peut-être mais je sais déjà que ce n'est pas bon pour la croissance du bébé… »

-« Je vois que tu as vraiment réfléchi à fond au problème, » sourit l'écrivain attendrie.

-« Il fallait bien que je m'occupe pendant que tu écrivais alors j'ai commencé à lire un peu des ouvrages sur la grossesse et le fait de devenir mère. Mais j'ai assez vite arrêté les seconds car j'y retrouvais ce que je vivais déjà avec Alexis et surtout avec Sarah… »

-« Et dire que je n'ai rien vu de tout ça ! » s'étonna Castle en serrant sa femme dans ses bras. « Tu les as acheté ou bien on te les a prêtés ? »

-« Je les ai achetés mais je trouve que c'est quand même un sacré budget… D'ailleurs je me disais qu'étant donné que tout le monde aime lire à la maison, nous pourrions peut-être nous inscrire dans une bibliothèque ? Il y en a une immense à un bloc de chez toi… »

-« Ce serait une excellente idée ! Ca permettra à Sarah de découvrir les livres d'une autre manière et je sais qu'ils ont des ateliers pour les jeunes enfants dès un an. J'y emmenais Alexis quand elle avait l'âge de Princesse. Les jeunes femmes qui animaient ces séances étaient charmantes en plus. »

-« J'espère qu'elles le sont toujours pour Sarah mais, une chose est sûre, elles ont intérêt à savoir conserver leur place. Tu es mon homme maintenant et je ne compte pas te partager ! »

-« Serais-tu jalouse ? »

-« Je me contente de défendre mes intérêts et ceux de nos enfants, » répondit simplement Beckett avant d'embrasser son époux amoureusement. « Je t'aime et je ne laisserai jamais personne nous séparer sans me battre bec et ongles ! »

-« Message reçu cinq sur cinq ma Chérie. Mais sache jute que c'est également valable dans l'autre sens ! J'ai eu ma dose avec Demming et Motocycle Boy ! » soupira Castle avant de continuer, incertain de l'accueil que sa femme ferait à sa question. « D'ailleurs, en parlant du docteur, comment ça s'est terminé entre vous deux ? »

-« Je venais de te demander du temps et Josh avait tout entendu. Il était persuadé d'avoir gagné la partie face à toi et que désormais je lui 'appartenais' pleinement, » expliqua la jeune femme avant de poursuivre en le voyant tiquer sur le mot utiliser. « Je ne fais que répéter ses propres mots. Enfin bref, j'allais être libérée et mon père était là pour m'aider à rassembler mes affaires avant de rentrer chez lui quand Josh est apparu dans ma chambre, nous annonçant fièrement qu'il avait pris deux semaines de congés pour moi et qu'il me ramenait chez lui. Ca a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je cherchais à rompre en douceur avec lui depuis l'instant où tu étais sorti de ma chambre d'hôpital et il m'offrait l'opportunité sur un plateau d'argent. Mon père a tout de suite compris et nous a laissé pour aller 'faire mes papiers de sorti' et j'ai dit à Josh que c'était fini. Il a eu du mal à comprendre et je pense qu'aujourd'hui encore il croit que je vais revenir vers lui… »

-« Mais… »

-« Rassure-toi Rick, je ne suis la femme que d'un seul homme et cet homme je l'ai trouvé. Il ne s'appelle pas Josh Davidson mais bien Richard Alexander Rodgers alias Richard Alan Castle. Et puis n'oublie pas ce qu'une voyante m'avait prédis : que je rencontrerai un Alexander qui serait très important dans ma vie… Et c'était vrai ! Maintenant taisons-nous et essayons de concevoir cet enfant dont nous rêvons ! »

* * *

><p><em>Reviews ?<em>


	159. Journée de détente

**Chapitre 158 : Journée de détente**

Lorsque le couple rejoignit ses filles le lendemain matin, Sarah avait retrouvé tout son entrain et dansait au rythme des 'Aristochats' qu'Alexis lui avait trouvé à la télévision.

-« Eh bien ! C'est la fête ici, » sourit Beckett en embrassant ses filles. « Tout s'est bien passé cette nuit et ce matin ? »

-« Parfaitement bien et Princesse n'a plus une once de fièvre ! Donc c'est cool ! Tu avais raison Maman, elle a juste dû avoir une poussée de fièvre… »

-« Maman ! Maman ! Danser avec moi ! » s'exclama la fillette en attrapant la main de la jeune femme pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

Devant l'enthousiasme de la petite, Beckett se laissa guider et se mit à danser aux côtés de sa fille, rapidement rejointes par Alexis. Castle attrapa alors sa caméra qui trainait sur la paillasse de la cuisine américaine et immortalisa le moment. Il filmait la scène depuis quelques minutes quand il aperçut Teddy et sa famille qui arrivait aussi leur fit-il signe de les rejoindre au chaud.

-« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, » sourit Teddy en venant serrer la main de l'écrivain avec chaleur. « Kate fait vraiment plaisir à voir… »

-« Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi libre, détendue et heureuse, » renchérit son épouse. « Enchantée de vous rencontre Richard, je peux vous appeler Richard ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Et même Rick si vous voulez. Il n'y a que mes parents pour utiliser mon nom complet. »

-« En es-tu sûr ? » demanda alors la voix mutine de Beckett alors qu'elle passait ses mains autour de la taille de son mari.

-« On vient juste de se marier, » marmonna Castle à l'oreille de sa femme. « Alors évite de me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou de désir tout de suite ! La journée ne fait que commencer… »

-« Toutes mes excuses mon Amour, je veillerai à me faire pardonner ce soir. »

-« Kate…. » grogna Castle alors que la jeune femme souriait à leurs invités.

-« Hey ! Ca fait plaisir d'être tous réuni aujourd'hui ! Dis-moi Teddy, il est prévu quel temps exactement ? »

-« Oh, toi tu as une petite idée derrière la tête je me trompe ? » sourit la femme du maire.

-« Absolument pas Ashley ! Mais je ne dirai rien avant de savoir si c'est réalisable. J'ai deux enfants avec moi et ce ne sont pas toujours ceux auxquels on pense, pas vrai Rick ? »

-« Ne râle pas, je suis toujours plus vieux que Sarah ! »

-« Mais Lex t'a largement dépassé ! Alors Teddy ? Verdict ? »

-« Magnifique ! Soleil toute la journée et, s'il prévoit des températures de saison, le fond de l'air est sec. Donc c'est idéal pour une sortie et ce à quoi tu penses… »

-« Très bien, c'est parfait ! Rick, si je te dis pique-nique et barbecue au bord du lac, non loin de la crique où nous sommes allés avant-hier qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« C'est magique ! » répondit avec enthousiasme l'écrivain, ses yeux pétillant de bonheur et d'anticipation. « Par contre Princesse, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te couvrir car on ne sait pas ce que tu nous as fait hier et je ne voudrai pas te laisser malade en partant… »

-« Papa partir ? » demanda la fillette inquiète.

-« Pas tout de suite mais dans les prochains jours. Ne t'en fais pas, avec Maman nous t'expliquerons tout pour que tout se passe bien. »

-« D'accord… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas Sarah, Papa revient toujours et puis tu ne verras pas le temps passer puisque tu te seras fait plein de copains et de copines à la crèches ! » fit Alexis avec enthousiasme en entrainant sa sœur à l'étage. « Qui m'aime me suivre ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde prit la route. Mattie et Peter, qui connaissaient bien le chemin prirent la tête du convoi entrainant à leur suite Alexis. Ashley et Beckett suivaient en surveillant les deux petits, Sarah ne lâchant pas Shaun d'une semelle, tandis que Teddy et Castle fermaient la marche, portant l'ensemble des denrées nécessaires à leur barbecue en forêt.

-« Je me demande encore comment on va faire… »

-« Ne posez pas plus de questions sinon je pense que Kate risque de s'énerver vraiment… » souffla tout bas Teddy en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de la jeune femme.

-« Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude de ses menaces. Ca fait quatre ans qu'elle parle régulièrement de me mettre une balle entre les deux yeux et je suis toujours de ce monde. Et puis, maintenant que nous sommes mariés… »

-« Je t'entends Rick ! » fit Beckett d'une voix qu'elle voulait sévère mais qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son sourire.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime ma Chérie ! »

-« Jolie formule pour dire 'cause toujours', » sourit Teddy. « Je peux vous l'emprunter ? »

-« Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, » répondit l'écrivain. « Par contre je n'assure pas le service après-vente… »

-« Ca sent le vécu on dirait ! »

-« Ne m'en parlez pas… » sourit Castle. « Mais je n'échangerai ma vie d'aujourd'hui avec Kate et les filles pour rien au monde ! »

-« Je veux bien vous croire. Quand j'ai sombré dans l'alcoolisme, je n'aurais jamais cru avoir un jour le droit au bonheur ou encore avoir une famille à moi et regardez ! Il y a d'abord eu Ashley et puis Mattie, Peter avant notre dernière surprise : Shaun… Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux que ce soit au tour de Jim de voir sa famille se reconstruire. Ils le méritaient tellement tous les deux… »

-« Et encore, il vous manque la partie immergée de la 'famille' élargie ! Ils y a mes parents qui se sont retrouvés après une vie entière séparée, la famille de mon père, nos collègues et surtout Victoria… Mais à ce sujet, je n'en dirai pas plus ! »

-« Et tu as intérêt ! On est arrivé d'ailleurs donc c'est parfait ! » sourit Beckett en enlaçant son homme. « Ca va ? Ce n'est pas trop lourd ? »

-« Et c'est maintenant que tu te réveilles toi ? Une fois qu'on est arrivé ? »

-« Promis, je porterai ton sac au retour, » sourit la jeune femme.

-« Bah oui ! Comme ça il serait tout léger car vide puisque nous aurons tout manger… » bouda Castle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Bon d'accord, tu porteras aussi le sac au retour ! » répondit l'inspectrice en faisant demi-tour. « On vous laisse allumer le feu puisque vous êtes tellement volontaire ! »

-« Je rêve là ? Kate ! » appela l'écrivain incrédule avant de se tourner vers Teddy.

-« Vous venez de vous faire avoir Rick, » sourit le maire de la ville. « Kate vous mène vraiment par le bout du nez ! Et si c'est comme ça seulement quelques jours après votre mariage, ça promet ! Moi je n'ai jamais pu inverser la tendance… »

-« Du moment qu'elle reste dans ma vie… »

Alors sur les garçons préparaient le feu pour le barbecue, les filles mirent la table.

-« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous nous avez prévu de beau Mesdames ? »

-« Des saucisses, des steaks et des pommes de terre à la baise ! » sourit Beckett en apportant une grande assiette. « Tenez les garçons, vous allez vous en sortir avec tout ça ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas ma Chérie. Je pense que Teddy et moi pouvons venir à bout de la préparation d'un barbecue ! »

Pendant que les deux hommes s'attelaient à la tâche, Kate et Ashley jouaient avec les deux plus jeunes tout en discutant de la vie de famille et des enfants. De leur côté, les trois grands discutaient tranquillement de leurs études et de leurs projets d'avenir. Le déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur sous le soleil hivernal.

-« C'est génial cet endroit ! C'était quoi au départ ? »

-« Un pavillon de chasse mais Papa et Maman l'ont transformé en jardin d'hiver. »

-« Et c'était une excellente idée ! Je n'aurai pas fait mieux ! »

-« Tu pourras le dire à Papa, ça lui fera très plaisir. C'était son idée au départ et Maman était plus que sceptique… Il y a eu quelques disputes d'accueil mais, au vu du résultat, tout le monde s'est rallié à la cause de Papa ! »

-« Maman, » appela alors Alexis. « Je crois que Princesse ne va plus tenir longtemps… C'est déjà l'heure de la sieste regarde… »

-« Tu as raison. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer et de la coucher de même que Shaun d'ailleurs… Je suis sûre que, même à son âge, il fait encore la sieste… »

-« Moi grand ! » s'offusqua le petit garçon en étouffant un bâillement.

-« Je n'en doute pas un instant, » sourit Beckett en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Mais tu sais, même les grands aiment faire une sieste de temps en temps… Allez, en route ! »

Ils rentrèrent donc au chalet, la jeune femme portant sa fille dans ses bras. A peine arrivés, les deux mères couchèrent leurs plus jeunes enfants avant de s'installer avec les autres au coin du feu. Ils discutèrent et jouèrent pendant tout l'après-midi avant que le maire et sa famille ne reprenne le chemin de leur domicile.

-« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que nous devions déjà rentrer demain, » soupira Alexis en préparant tranquillement le diner. « C'est tellement bien ici… »

-« Tu pourras revenir si tu veux et si Papa est d'accord, » sourit Beckett heureuse que sa nouvelle famille aime son refuge. « Un jour, il faudra que je montre ce lieux à Lanie et aux gars quand même… »

-« Je rêve ou bien la Détective Secret Beckett parle de s'ouvrir à ses amis sans avoir un couteau sous la gorge ? » se moqua gentiment Castle.

-« J'ai changé Rick, tu m'as changé et rendu une grande partie de ce que j'ai perdu au décès de Maman. Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de rattraper une partie du temps perdu en montrant un peu de mon jardin secret à ceux que je considère comme ma famille. »

-« Et tu m'en vois ravi et fier Kate, » répondit l'écrivain en enlaçant sa femme avant de soupirer à son oreille : « Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de rentrer… »

-« Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas envie de fêter le nouvel an avec mes parents ? » le taquine gentiment la jeune femme.

-« Ce n'est pas à cause de ça mais je n'ai pas envie de partir pour cette tournée de promotion… »

-« Pourtant tu finis par Los Angeles si je ne me trope pas. Tu vas donc pouvoir profiter de ta superbe suite tout confort, non ? »

-« Je la leur ai demandé mais la dernière fois que j'y suis allée, j'ai demandé une chambre simple… Je n'ai pas pu y remettre les pieds depuis que nous y avons séjourné ensemble… »

-« Tu rigoles ? » s'exclama Beckett.

-« Tu veux qu'on appelle Victor pour lui demander ? » répondit au tac-au-tac Castle en sortant déjà son portable.

-« Non, je te crois mais… Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que tu sais très bien que nous aurions pu franchir la ligne invisible que nous avions dressé entre nous ce soir-là… A partir de ce séjour mes fantasmes sont devenus encore plus vivace et je savais que je me pourrais plus y retourner sans toi à moins d'avoir envie de devenir complètement fou… »

Beckett se blottit dans les bras de son mari.

-« Tu sais que ce soir-là, j'ai rouvert la porte mais tu refermais déjà la tienne… »

-« C'était mieux ainsi car, s'il y avait eu la moindre chose entre nous, tu t'en serais voulu à cause de ta relation avec Motocycle Boy… »

Alexis interrompit alors leur conversation en apportant une soupière fumante sur la table basse devant la cheminée.

-« A table ! » annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Sarah. « Dis-donc, vous vous rendez compte que vous parlez l'un comme l'autre de Pops et Granny comme étant les parents de Maman ? »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Oui, ça fait plusieurs fois que je relève la chose et vous venez encore de la faire pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques minutes… Mais j'ai peut-être dit une bêtise… »

-« Non Lex, tu as bien fait, » la rassura immédiatement Beckett avant de se tourner vers son mari, soucieuse. « Je… Tu crois que Maman m'en voudrait si j'aime la nouvelle compagne de Papa comme une mère ? »

-« Tu crois que ta mère en voudrait à ton père d'être heureux ? » répliqua Castle en lui prenant la main. « Je suis sûr que Johanna ne voulait qu'une seule chose : votre bonheur. De même d'ailleurs que le mari et les deux fils de Victoria. Ils savent tous les quatre que, même si vous vous reconstruisez une famille, vous ne les oublierez jamais et c'est ça l'essentiel pour tout le monde. »

-« Papa a raison Maman, » insista Alexis.

-« Vi ! Papa raison ! » fit Sarah sans pour autant avoir compris la conversation.

Son intervention permit à tout le monde de se détendre et de poursuivre cette agréable dernière soirée au chalet.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews ?<em>


	160. New York, New York !

**Chapitre 159 : New York, New York !**

Le retour à la civilisation fut brutal pour tout le monde. Après près de deux semaines de rêves, se retrouver au milieu des bouchons new yorkais fut pour la petite famille une véritable épreuve d'autant plus que leur dernière matinée au chalet avait été un véritable branle-bas de combat ! En effet, peu avant le déjeuner, Sarah n'avait plus retrouvé son doudou. Ils leur avaient donc fallu chercher partout et même rouvrir les bagages pour finir par le retrouver à sa place dans le petit sac à dos contenant les jeux de la fillette !

-« Heureusement que tu avais prévu le coup et fait demandé une voiture Rick, » fit remarquer Beckett en soupirant.

-« Je… Moi qui croyais que tu me ferais un sermon comme quoi on aurait pu se débrouiller comme tout à chacun ! Tu es sûre que tu vas bien Kate ? » demanda Castle en souriant légèrement.

-« Je suis juste fatiguée et j'ai hâte d'être à la maison ! » bougonna la jeune femme en se blottissant contre son mari. « Tu crois qu'on va en avoir encore pour longtemps ? »

-« Avec un trafic comme aujourd'hui, je dirai une bonne heure Madame, » intervint le chauffeur ayant entendu la question.

-« Merci, » fit l'écrivain à l'intention du chauffeur avant de se tourner vers sa femme. « Repose-toi, dors même si ça peut te faire du bien. Je te réveillerai quand nous serons arrivés. »

-« Mais et les filles ? »

-« Alexis lit une histoire à Sarah qui s'endormirait presque donc aucun souci de ce côté. Allez, met-toi à l'aise et repose-toi. »

Sans plus attendre, Beckett se décala et se blottit un peu plus contre Castle, posant une main sur son cœur et sa tête sur son épaule. Elle replia ses jambes sous elle et ferma les yeux.

-« J'espère que le loft ne sera pas trop en chantier… » marmonna la jeune femme avant de s'endormir.

Beckett ne mit que quelques minutes à s'endormir sous le regard attendri de son mari. Ce dernier regarda en direction de ses filles qu'il trouva elles aussi profondément endormies. Il sortit alors son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

_-« 595 Broome Street, bonjour. »_

-« Franck, ici Rick Castle. Vous allez bien ? »

_-« Très bien Monsieur Castle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

-« Ma petite famille et moi sommes sur le chemin du retour, à peu près à une heure du loft, et je voulais m'assurer que le ménage avait été fait de fond en comble chez nous après le passage des ouvriers. »

_-« Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur, j'ai vérifié l'ensemble du travail de même que vos parents et nous avons d'ailleurs fait revenir la société de nettoyage car ils avaient été négligent sur les poussières. Depuis, tout est impeccable, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de travaux. »_

-« Merci pour tout Franck. »

_-« De rien Monsieur et à bientôt. Dois-je prévenir vos parents de votre retour ? »_

-« Non merci. Nous sommes tous les quatre fatigués et je pense qu'une soirée au calme ne nous ferait pas de mal. Connaissant ma mère… »

_-« Je vois parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire, » sourit le concierge._

-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? » soupira l'écrivain en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_-« Votre père et elle ont pendu leur crémaillères hier soir… »_

-« Combien de personnes ? »

_-« Un peu trop pour leur appartement mais tout s'est bien passé, ne vous en faites pas. Il n'y a même pas eu de plainte cette fois ! »_

-« Vous êtes beaucoup trop gentil pour Mère, Franck. Merci pour tout et à tout à l'heure. »

Après avoir raccroché, Castle soupira en imaginant ce qui s'était passé la veille dans son immeuble pour se cala un peu mieux sur son siège et resserra son étreinte autour de sa femme. Il observa sa famille avant de s'endormir à son tour. Il fut réveillé une heure et demie plus tard par le chauffeur lui annonçant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Après l'avoir remercié, il réveilla femme et enfants puis sortirent pour prendre la direction de l'ascenseur. La nervosité de Beckett était palpable alors que Sarah était toute excitée à l'idée de découvrir la nouvelle maison.

-« Je crains le pire ! La dernière fois que Papa a laissé des ouvriers faire des travaux à la maison pendant notre absence, nous avons retrouvé un véritable chantier ! Alors que tout devait être terminé une semaine avant notre retour, les murs étaient encore couverts de plâtre et non peints ! Et tout leur matériel reposait, sale, un peu partout dans la maison ! On a même retrouvé une spatule répugnante dans les toilettes ! »

-« Ne t'en fait pas ma Chérie, » fit Castle en se voulant rassurant. « Une équipe de nettoyage professionnelle est passée juste après le départ des ouvriers. S'il y avait eu le moindre délai, je suis persuadé que Franck nous aurait prévenus. Au moins à notre arrivée si ce n'est avant par téléphone. »

-« Tu crois ? »

-« J'en suis persuadé, » sourit l'écrivain. « Nous voilà à notre étage. Tu vas pouvoir vérifier par toi-même. »

-« Maison changée et toute belle ? » demanda alors Sarah en trépignant d'impatience.

-« Elle sera plus grande à l'étage en tout cas puisqu'on y passe de quatre à huit chambres au total ! »

-« Mais chambre moi rester ? » s'inquiéta la fillette.

-« Pour toi, rien n'a changé, » répondit l'écrivain en ouvrant la porte du loft. « Si ces dames veulent bien se donner la peine d'entrer… »

Beckett, Alexis et Sarah pénétrèrent dans l'appartement et toutes trois se figèrent dans l'entrée de surprise.

-« Bah… » fit la fillette déçue. « Pas changé… Papa, toujou's pa'eil ici ! »

-« C'est bluffant ! On dirait que rien ne s'est passé ici ! Comment as-tu fait ? »

-« J'avais demandé à Franck de venir jeter un coup d'œil et, comme il n'était pas entièrement satisfait, il a fait revenir l'équipe de nettoyage. »

Ils montèrent tous les quatre à l'étage pour visiter leurs nouveaux aménagements et trouvèrent, entreposé dans l'une des pièces, les meubles que la jeune femme avait confiés au garde-meubles.

-« Tu es vraiment incroyable Rick… » souffla Beckett émue.

-« Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir et, quand attendant d'avoir des enfants, tes affaires auraient leur place chez nous. »

-« Alors, que penses-tu des nouvelles pièces ? » demanda Alexis à Sarah en voyant son air boudeur.

-« Bah ze préfère chambre à moi ! Pas de jeux nouveaux… »

-« Tout ne peut pas toujours être impressionnant Princesse mais c'est une étape importante dans la vie de notre famille. Crois-moi. »

-« D'accord. Moi zouer 'tenant, » répondit l'enfant avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre.

-« On dirait que Princesse s'attendait à tout autre chose mais moi je trouve que c'est parfait pour accueillir la tribu que l'on souhaite, » sourit Beckett en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

-« Tu m'en vois ravie. Bon, que diriez-vous d'une pizza pour ce soir ? »

-« Je vote pour ! » s'exclamèrent d'une seule et même voix les deux jeune femmes avec un immense sourire.

La petite famille passa une agréable soirée pizza/DVD avant d'aller se coucher. Ils avaient prévu de consacrer la journée du lendemain au ravitaillement alimentaire afin que Beckett n'ait pas à se préoccuper de ça en plus de la reprise de son travail, la crèche pour Sarah et l'absence de Castle. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil et un bon petit déjeuner, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans une immense grande surface, Sarah poussant une réplique miniature du caddie de son Papa.

-« Je n'en reviens pas du monde présent ! Nous sommes pourtant entre Noël et le Nouvel An… » soupira Beckett en regardant autour d'elle.

-« Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu es une New Yorkaise pur souche pourtant ! Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que nous vivons dans une ville qui ne s'arrête jamais, un peu comme Paris… »

-« On va dire qu'avec Maman, on évitait d'avoir à faire des courses passé mi-décembre. Et ensuite, que ce soit avec Papa ou bien moi seule, on se faisait toujours tout livrer à domicile… »

-« Et bien, si tu voulais être tranquille, tu n'as pas épousé la bonne personne ! Papa 'adore' ces périodes de rush ! Il me disait toujours que c'était pour lui une immense source d'inspiration et m'y trainait tous les ans… » soupira Alexis. « Tu n'en as pas fini ma pauvre Maman… »

-« Et bien il pourra y aller mais seul ! Moi je resterai bien sagement à la maison avec les enfants ! »

-« Ah non alors ! C'est une tradition familiale ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur Castle et Alexis.

-« J'ai dû subir ça toute ma vie, » ajouta la jeune fille. « Alors c'est hors de questions que ce soit tout rose pour toi Maman et mes frères et sœurs ! »

-« Je vais mourir… » se lamenta Beckett.

-« Mais non Maman ! J'ai bien survécu moi, » tenta de la rassurer la rouquine.

-« Oui mais toi, tu as toujours été une enfant raisonnable mais, avec nos gênes, pas sur que le mélange 'Caskett' soit de tout repos… » soupira la jeune femme avant de regarder autour d'elle. « D'ailleurs, en parlant de mélange détonnant, où est Sarah ? »

-« Tiens c'est vrai ça… Où es Princesse ? » renchérit Alexis.

-« Castle, où es notre fille ? Je croyais que tu étais un pro de la surveillance ! Où est Sarah ? Sarah ! SARAH ! »

-« Kate, relax ! Elle ne doit pas être loin ! »

-« SARAH ! REPONDS A MAMAN MA CHERIE ! » appela Beckett complètement paniquée à l'idée d'avoir perdu sa fille.

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers eux en fronçant leurs sourcils quand soudain une petite voix joyeuse s'éleva.

-« Pas Chérie moi ! Princesse ! »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Sarah ! » s'exclama Beckett soulagée de la retrouver saine et sauve en se précipitant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Ne me refais plus jamais une frayeur comme ça ! Tu dois toujours dire à Papa ou à moi où tu vas, d'accord ? »

-« D'accord mais moi là, » fit la fillette en montrant un rayon. « 'garde caddie moi ! »

Le caddie miniature disparaissait sous une montagne de jouet, peluches et poupées et Beckett fit tout ce qu'elle put pour retenir son fou-rire.

-« P'us place. Peux mettre dans caddie Papa ? » demanda Sarah pleine d'espoir. « Moi pas encore finir courses ! »

-« Princesse, » fit Castle en se mettant à la hauteur de l'enfant. « Même si je suis persuadé que tous ces jeux sont trop cool, on ne peut pas tous les ramener à la maison. Il faut en laisser pour les autres enfants, tu comprends ? »

-« Mais moi vouloir remplir nouvelles pièces vides de maison à nous… Besoin de beaucoup zouets… »

-« On va faire un deal, pendant que Maman et Alexis vont remplir le grand charriot de tout plein de bonnes choses à manger, toi et moi on va ranger tout ce que tu as pris et, si tu es sage et que tu ranges bien tout à sa place comme il faut, tu auras peut-être même le droit de te choisir un nouveau jouet à ramener à la maison. D'accord ? »

-« Oh oui alors ! »

Sur ce, la petite famille se sépara en deux groupe.

-« Et Rick ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Un jouet pour Sarah, c'est tout. Pas de jouet pour son Papa ! »

-« Pfff… C'est pas juste, » bougonna Castle avec un sourire malgré tout.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à la caisse une petite heure plus tard, Sarah serrait contre elle une poupée de chiffon colorée et Rick une boite rectangulaire. Beckett roula des yeux tandis qu'Alexis explosait de rire.

-« Quoi ? C'est pas pour moi c'est pour toute la famille ! Un jeu de société, et éducatif en plus ! La bonne paye… »

-« Bon, d'accord… » soupira Beckett en désignant la caisse. « Ca va pour cette fois mais… Que ça ne se reproduise pas trop souvent, d'accord ? »

-« D'accord, » répondit joyeusement Castle en tapant dans la main de Sarah.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews ?<em>


	161. Célébrer la fin de l'année

_****Je profite d'être chez mes parents pour vous mettre un nouveau chapitre écrit au soleil sur un transat... En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Lilou ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 160 : Célébrer la fin de l'année<strong>

La journée du vendredi et celle du samedi passèrent à une allure folle et il fut bientôt l'heure pour Alexis de partir rejoindre ses amis.

-« Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

-« Mais non Lex ! » sourit Castle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. « Fais-nous plaisir, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous et amuse-toi ! On ne s'inquiétera pas pour toi avant demain midi ! »

-« Ton père a raison ! Allez file ! » sourit Beckett en prenant son ainée dans ses bras. « En plus, tu t'es faite toute belle, je serai dommage… Tu pourrais passer à côté d'un gentil garçon… »

-« Kate ! N'encourage pas notre fille à prendre les mêmes chemins que toi ! »

-« Dis tout de suite que tu as honte de moi, Playboy ! »

-« Je ne peux qu'imaginer étant donné le fait que tu as toujours refusé de me communiquer ton nombre… »

-« Je pense que tu serais surpris, » sourit Beckett mutine.

-« Jamais autant que toi, » répondit Castle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Pendant que le couple avait une de leur conversation silencieuse, Alexis s'éclipsa après avoir embrassé sa petite sœur et récupéré son sac. Une fois son ainée partie, Sarah partit dans sa chambre pour vérifier que son petit sac était prêt pour sa soirée chez Pops et Granny.

-« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » demanda Beckett en le sondant.

-« Oui. Et depuis un certain temps maintenant ! »

-« Je ne suis pas loin de trois chiffres, » annonça calmement la jeune femme.

-« Trois chiffres ? Comme dans cent ? Ou pire ? » s'étouffa Castle.

-« C'est toi qui voulais savoir… »

-« Et tu ne peux pas être plus précise ? »

-« Tu sais, passé un certain nombre, c'est difficile de se souvenir… Surtout quand la majorité date de ma période rebelle ! Moi tu dois bien connaitre ce phénomène toi… »

-« Tu veux savoir ? Vingt-sept, ni plus ni moins. Je peux même te dire leurs noms, leurs âges et quand… »

-« Oh… » fit Beckett mal à l'aise.

-« Oui, oh… Je… Je n'en reviens pas Kate ! »

Gênée, la jeune femme regarda un instant ses pieds avant de relever son regard, décidé à affronter son mari.

-« Tu es en train de dire qu'en gros tu m'as laissé galéré pendant quatre longues années alors que tu couchais avec tout ce qui bougeait ? » s'offusqua l'écrivain blessé dans son orgueil.

-« Je ne couche pas avec tout ce qui bouge ! » s'estomaqua Beckett des larmes dans les yeux. « Enfin, plus depuis que j'ai compris que ça ne servirait pas à ramener ma mère et que ça m'aidait pas non plus mon père… Je… »

Elle se stoppa pour se prendre la tête entre ses mains. Malgré sa colère, Castle lut toute la détresse qui l'habitait lorsqu'il croisa son regard à nouveau.

-« Kate je… »

-« Non, » l'interrompit la jeune femme. « Laisse-moi t'expliquer s'il te plait… A l'adolescence, j'ai fait pas mal de bêtises au point que Maman m'a emmené d'urgence chez son gynécologue. J'avais eu plusieurs rapports non protégés parce que je n'avais pas osé en parler avec Maman et j'avais un peu de retard… Ce jour-là, j'ai paniqué et je suis allée voir ma mère… Autant te dire que je me suis pris un sérieux savon. J'ai dû avouer à Maman que j'avais eu pas moins de dix-huit rapports… »

-« Dix-huit ? Mais tu avais quel âge ? »

-« On va dire que j'étais plutôt précoce et rebelle ce qui n'aide pas. Mais j'avais dix-sept ans quand je suis allée la voir avec mon petit 'problème'. Après ça, je me suis calmée mais l'assassinat de Maman et l'alcoolisme de Papa m'ont fait replonger dans mes mauvaises habitudes… A cette période, oui, on peut dire que j'ai été ce qu'on appelle une fille facile mais, le jour où j'ai affronté mon père pour le faire réagir, j'ai compris que moi aussi je devais changer radicalement mon comportement. Que Maman n'aurait pas voulu ça pour moi… J'ai donc rompu mes contacts avec mes mauvaises fréquentations, je suis allée vérifier que tout allait bien physiquement pour moi et j'ai radicalement changé… »

-« Oh Kate ! » s'exclama Castle en prenant sa femme dans ses bras malgré le pincement de jalousie qui subsistait. « Je suis désolé… Je ne suis qu'un imbécile… »

-« Non tu n'es pas un imbécile. Je suis consciente des erreurs que j'ai faites et c'est aussi pour ça que je ne voulais pas te dire mon 'nombre' comme tu dis si bien. Tu m'en veux encore, je me trompe ? »

-« J'ai une question pour toi, » éluda Castle incertain de vouloir entendre la réponse. « Depuis que tu as changé de comportement, tu as eu beaucoup d'hommes dans ta vie ? »

-« Sept, en incluant les trois que tu as connu. »

-« C'est ce qu'on appelle un changement radical ! »

-« Je… Tu sais, tous ces hommes, pour la plupart je ne les ai vu qu'une fois et je n'en suis pas fière… »

-« C'est pour ça que tu t'es si bien occupée de notre Alexis alors ? » demanda timidement Castle.

-« Oui Rick, c'est pour ça. Et j'ai aussi dit la vérité à ta fille… Je ne veux pas qu'elle suive le même chemin que moi-même si je sais déjà qu'elle est bien plus adulte et mature que moi à son âge. »

Après un dernier câlin, ils se séparèrent et finirent de se préparer avant de prendre la route avec leur petite dernière pour la maison de Gates. Ils y parvinrent après une bonne heure de bouchons et de babillements de la part de Sarah mais Beckett sentait bien que son aveu d'un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi avait jeté un malaise sur son couple…

-« Bonjour Kate ! Rick. Ma Princesse à moi ! » les accueillit Victoria avec un immense sourire en ouvrant sa porte et prenant la fillette dans ses bras. « Entrez, Jim est arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Quant à toi ma petite Chérie, j'ai une surprise pour toi, tu viens avec Granny ? »

-« Oh vi alors ! » sourit Sarah en enlevant son bonnet. « T'à l'heure Maman, t'à l'heure Papa. »

-« Ne la gâtez pas trop Victoria, elle pourrait s'y habituer. »

-« Et c'est vous qui dites ça ? Le grand Richard Castle ? Celui qui joue encore au Laser Game avec son aînée ? » ironisa la Capitaine en déshabillant la fillette.

-« Mais comment elle sait ça elle ? » s'étonna l'écrivain en regardant Beckett.

-« C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit, » répondit Gates avec un sourire énigmatique.

Le jeune couple suivi grand-mère et petite-fille dans le salon où ils retrouvèrent Jim assit sur le sol devant une grande boite entourée d'un immense ruban rouge.

-« Pops ! Pops ! » s'écria Sarah en voyant son grand-père et quittant les bras de Victoria pour courir auprès de lui et lui faire un énorme câlin. « Quoi ça ? »

-« Dis-moi Princesse, as-tu été sage depuis Noël ? » demanda alors Victoria en s'asseyant aux côtés de Jim et regardant le couple s'assoir sur le divan face à eux.

-« Oh vi alors ! Moi sage ! Zouer quand Papa et Maman 'puter… »

-« Vous vous êtes disputés ? » s'étonna Jim en regardant plus attentivement le couple. « Tout va bien ? »

-« On en reparlera plus tard Papa si tu veux bien. Pour le moment, j'aimerai bien savoir quelle surprise vous avez bien pu préparer à notre fille… »

Comprenant que ce n'était pas le sujet du moment, Jim et Victoria invitèrent alors Sarah à ouvrir la boîte. La fillette s'exécuta et plongea la tête la première dedans avant de pousser un cri de joie.

-« Oh ! Doudou ! Doudou tout doux ! » fit Sarah en relevant des yeux pétillant de bonheur. « 'garde Maman ! »

-« Ne me dites pas que c'est ce à quoi je pense ? » fit Beckett en regardant ses 'parents' les yeux écarquillés.

Un jappement lui répondit et ma jeune femme explosa littéralement de rire.

-« Mon Dieu ! Vous êtes pire réunis que Castle ! Il ne me l'avait pas encore faite celle-là et je pensais avoir encore un peu de temps… »

-« Je vous présente Sherlock, » fit Jim en surprenant le regard plus que surpris de son gendre. « C'est un Golden Retriever de trois mois que Victoria et moi sommes allés chercher sur le chemin du retour. J'admets qu'il fait quelques bêtises mais globalement il est sage… »

-« Sherlock ? Comme… Mais comment ? »

-« J'ai une fille qui ne parle que de toi Rick depuis maintenant quatre ans alors je sais tout, » sourit le père de la jeune femme. « Princesse, et si tu allais jouer un peu avec Sherlock pendant que Papa, Maman, Granny et moi discutons un peu ? »

-« Pas 'puter ? » demanda timidement Sarah.

-« Bien sur que non ma Chérie ! Viens, je vais te montrer le petit coin que nous t'avons aménagé. »

Lorsqu'elle revint auprès de sa famille, Gates s'installa sur un fauteuil au côté de Jim.

-« Alors ? Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? » demanda le père de Beckett avant de reprendre en les fixant intensément. « Et ne me dites pas rien, ça se lit sur votre visage qu'il y a un problème ! »

-« Papa… » râla la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

-« Ton père a raison Kate, je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose moi aussi. »

-« Alors si Mom s'y met aussi, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge moi je dis ! » soupira Beckett en prenant la main de Castle dans les siennes. « Pour en revenir au sujet de notre 'dispute', c'est juste que j'ai avoué à Rick une partie peu glorieuse de mon passé et que ça a du mal à passer… »

-« Mais Kate tu te rends compte du danger dans lequel tu t'étais mise ? Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi à l'époque et… Et moi je… »

-« Et toi tu as dû patienter encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je laisse les murs de protection m'entourant tomber… Ca a pris quatre ans. »

-« De quoi vous parlez exactement ? » demanda Gates un peu perdue depuis que la jeune femme l'a qualifiée de 'Mom'.

-« A l'adolescence puis après le décès de Maman, je me suis jetée à corps perdu dans des relations sans lendemain. J'ai cumulé et je n'en suis pas fière mais maintenant Rick le sait… »

-« Je sais que tu as eu un mauvais moment mais… »

-« Un mauvais moment ? C'est le cas de le dire ! » ne put s'empêcher de dire Castle. « Même moi je n'ai pas fait pire… Trois chiffres quand même ! »

-« Trois chiffres ? » s'étouffa Jim avant d'exploser. « Mais tu es folle ma fille ! Tu te rends compte de l'image et du danger auquel tu t'es exposée ? Ta mère et moi ne t'avons pas élevée comme ça ! »

-« Papa… » marmonna Kate en rougissant.

Mais Jim n'y prêta aucune attention et passa un savon à sa fille. Quand il fut calmé, il se tourna vers son gendre.

-« Je sais que tu n'as pas rencontré ce genre de difficultés avec Alexis mais, à l'adolescence de Katie, sa mère et moi avons eu le droit à 'je teste mes limites et j'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs à mes parents'. »

-« N'en veut pas à Kate Rick. A l'adolescence, les relations sexuelles représentent rarement quelque chose de sérieux et ta femme a en plus dû gérer la perte tragique de sa mère. Ce qui est important, c'est le nombre de relations depuis la fin de l'adolescence, » fit Gates avec un sourire.

-« Sept, » souffla Castle en se retournant vers Beckett. « Je sais que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ton passé tout comme toi tu dois composer avec mes deux ex-femmes mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux de tous ces hommes. »

-« Tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je te le redis, tu es mon 'one and done'. J'ai trouvé mon autre moitié et je me battrais bec et ongles pour toi et notre famille. Je t'aime. »

-« Je t'aime, » répondit l'écrivain en se penchant pour embrasser sa femme.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews ?<em>


	162. Le réveillon

**Chapitre 161 : Le réveillon**

Suite à cet échange, Jim et Victoria décidèrent de laisser le couple un peu seul et rejoignirent Sarah et Sherlock qui jouaient joyeusement. Lorsqu'elle vit ses grands-parents arriver, la fillette se précipita vers eux suivie par le chiot et se blottit dans les bras de Jim.

-« Pou'quoi 'puter Maman Pops ? » demanda-t-elle alors inquiète.

-« Tu sais, des fois, les mamans et les papas font des bêtises comme les enfants et les papis et les mamies les grondent. Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien maintenant. »

-« Bisous pa'don ? »

-« Oui, » intervint Gates en voyant le regard d'incompréhension de son ami. « Maman a fait un bisou qui répare tout à Pops. »

-« Moi câlin Maman 'tenant ? »

-« Laisse un peu Maman et Papa seuls Princesse. Tu te souviens qu'ils se sont disputés tout à l'heure ? »

-« Vi mais 'sont fait bisous. P'us fâchés ! » répondit la fillette avec sa logique d'enfant.

-« Ils ont juste besoin d'un peu de temps à deux, comme le font souvent les papas et les mamans. »

-« Pou' faire plein bisous beurk ? »

-« Plein de bisous beurk ? » demanda Gates avec un sourire. « On en reparlera dans une quinzaine d'années ma Chérie. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde se retrouvait autour d'une superbe table de fête entièrement réalisée par Gates.

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est bon mais, en tout cas, ça sent très bon Mom ! » fit Beckett en s'asseyant. « Tu as vraiment des talents cachés derrière ta façade austère de capitaine ! »

-« Euh… Kate ? Je… Pas que je n'aime pas mais… » dit la métisse mal à l'aise.

-« Si ça te dérange, dis-le-moi mais Alexis nous a fait remarquer à Castle et à moi que nous parlions de toi et de Papa comme 'mes parents' et il est vrai que je te considère comme une seconde Maman… »

-« Je… J'en suis honorée bien au contraire, » répondit Gates les larmes aux yeux après avoir guetté et reçu l'approbation de Jim. « Il va juste falloir que je m'habitue… »

-« Tu n'as pas eu de difficultés avec Granny alors pourquoi ce serait différent avec moi t'appelant Mom ? »

-« Parce que tu es ma subordonnée au travail peut-être ! » sourit la Capitaine.

-« C'est promis, je ne t'appellerai pas Mom au travail ! Tu y resteras 'Sir', » répondit Beckett avec un sourire avant de se retourner vers son mari. « Et je veillerai à ce que Rick se contente de la même appellation. »

-« Je ne risque pas de me tromper ! » intervint le principal intéressé. « Je compte bien rester en vie encore longtemps et voir mes enfants grandir ! »

Le diner passa à une allure folle entre discussions et rires, le tout sous fond de télévision. En effet, ne pouvant se rendre à Times Square, la famille avait décidé d'un commun accord de suivre les festivités new yorkaise grâce à sa retransmission en direct.

-« Je vais aller réveiller Sarah, » fit soudain Castle quelques minutes avant minuit.

-« Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait mieux de la laisser tranquillement dormir ? » s'inquiéta Beckett en regardant la fillette qui dormait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant sur le petit lit que Gates avait aménagé pour elle dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

-« Allons Chérie ! Elle aussi a le droit de profiter de ce moment avec nous ! »

-« Tu sais Katie, quand tu étais petite, ta mère et moi te couchions comme d'habitude mais te réveillions ainsi pour que tu passes à la nouvelle année en même temps que nous, » dit Jim en se remémorant ces années passées.

-« Je faisais ça aussi avec mes fils. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous priverions Princesse d'une telle joie. »

-« Très bien mais vous vous débrouillerez avec elle si elle ne veut pas se rendormir ! Nous lui avons suffisamment expliqué que demain, pendant son petit dodo, Rick partait pour une semaine loin de nous pour son travail alors je doute fort qu'elle accepte sans broncher d'être recouchée… »

-« C'est pour ça qu'en la couchant tout à l'heure je lui ai expliqué que nous la réveillerions au milieu de son gros dodo pour la fête de la soirée mais que, si elle voulait vraiment pouvoir profiter de moi demain, il faudrait qu'elle se rendorme sans faire d'histoires, » sourit l'écrivain en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

-« Tu penses vraiment à tout ! »

-« Je suis jute déjà passé par là avec Alexis, » répondit tendrement Castle. « Allez, allons sortir notre Princesse du pays des rêves pour lui montrer le feu d'artifices et lui faire tout plein de bisous ! »

Pendant que le couple s'occupait de sa fille, Gates et Jim sortirent flûtes et champagne qu'ils servirent. Ils avaient même prévu une flûte en plastique et du jus de pommes pour leur petite-fille. Lorsque Victoria tendit son verre à l'enfant encore ensommeillée, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie et de fierté de pouvoir faire comme les grands et elle se blottit dans ses bras.

-« Regarde Princesse. Il va y avoir un feu d'artifices à la télévision pour célébrer la nouvelle année, » expliqua Jim en caressant les boucles de la fillette.

-« Feu d'a'fices ? » demanda Sarah en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-« Ce sont des fusées qui sont lancées dans le ciel noir et qui vont joliment le coloré de mille couleurs. »

-« Beau alors ? »

-« Oui, tu vas voir, c'est très beau. »

Pendant cette discussion, Beckett s'était blottie dans les bras de son mari et respirait calmement son odeur caractéristique. Castle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais lui aussi avait le cœur lourd aussi puisait-il un maximum d'énergie dans leur étreinte.

-« J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tu prends l'avion pour l'autre bout du pays dans quelques heures seulement… » souffla la jeune femme au bout d'un moment.

-« Je sais… Et j'ai beau me répéter encore et encore que ce n'est que pour quelques jours, je ne parviens pas à alléger le poids que j'ai sur l'estomac… Je n'ai pas envie de vous quitter toutes les trois… »

Beckett resserra encore un peu plus son étreinte si possible et enfouit son nez dans son cou.

-« J'ai vu avec Gina et Paula. Tous les jours, je serai libre à l'heure où vous reviendrez à la maison et elles s'arrangent pour faire en sorte que j'ai tout le matériel nécessaire afin que nous ayons une discussion via la webcam chaque jour. »

-« Je sais mais tu te rends compte qu'on n'a pas réussi à dormir loin de l'autre à la veille de notre mariage alors comment on va faire ? »

-« Je t'ai préparé un petit quelque chose dans notre chambre pour t'aider… Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est déjà ça… »

-« Tu vas rire, » sourit Beckett. « Moi aussi je t'ai glissé une surprise dans ta valise. »

-« On fait vraiment la paire alors ! » répondit Castle en faisant glisser ses mains le long de son dos lui arrachant un frisson de plaisir.

L'écrivain s'écarta légèrement pour poser son front contre le sien, plongeant ainsi son regard bleu perçant dans ceux hazel de son épouse.

-« Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Kate. Toi et les filles, vous êtes tout pour moi. »

-« C'est réciproque Rick. Tu as volé mon cœur avant même que je sois disposée à te le confier et ce jour-là tu m'as sauvée. »

_-« CINQ ! … QUATRE ! … TROIS ! … DEUX ! … UN ! … BONNE ANNEE ! »_

Jim fit valser Sarah dans ses bras et se mit à la couvrir de baisers, vite rejoins par Gates ce qui fit rire la fillette aux éclats. Puis ils se tournèrent vers le couple pour les découvrir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, complètement perdus dans leur bulle.

-« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! » soupira le père de Beckett. « Il n'y a qu'eux encore et encore ! »

-« Allons Jim, » sourit Gates en déposant une douce main sur son avant-bras. « C'est de leur âge et n'oublie pas que ce sont de jeunes mariés. Rappelle-toi comment tu étais après ton mariage avec Johanna et dis-toi que c'est la même chose pour eux aujourd'hui. »

-« Si tu le dis, » répondit Jim avec une visible mauvaise fois en déposant Sarah au sol.

-« Maman ! Papa ! Bonn' année ! Bonn' année ! » s'écria Sarah en se jetant dans les jambes de ses parents, les sortant brutalement de leur petit monde. « Feu d'a'fices beau ! 'gardez ! »

-« Oh oui ! C'est superbe Princesse ! Quand tu seras plus grande, on t'emmènera le voir en vrai, d'accord ? »

-« Mais moi g'ande ! Moi vouloir aller… » bouda Sarah en étouffant un bâillement.

-« Ca fait trop de bruit et il y a trop de monde pour une grande petite fille comme toi. On verra ça dans un ou deux ans. »

-« Pff… C'est long… » soupira la fillette alors que Beckett la prenait dans ses bras.

Sitôt installée, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa Maman et, alors qu'elle étouffait tant bien que mal un nouveau bâillement, ses yeux se mirent à papillonner.

-« Le marchand de sable ne va pas tarder à repasser on dirait, » sourit Castle en enveloppant ses femmes dans ses bras. « Bonne et heureuse année à vous deux mes Chéries et à vous aussi Jim, Victoria. Qu'elle nous apporte à tous autant de bonheur que cette fin d'année 2011 ! »

Les quatre adultes trinquèrent mais, rapidement, le jeune couple exprima le souhait de rentrer chez eux afin de se reposer avant de passer un moment de qualité en famille le lendemain matin. Cependant, alors que Beckett habillait sa fille avec l'aide de Victoria, Castle prit Jim à part.

-« Je peux vous demander de veiller sur elles en mon absence ? » demanda-t-il en fixant sa famille. « Ca m'angoisse de les savoir et surtout de manquer tant de moments importants… »

-« Tout va bien se passer fiston, ne t'en fais pas. Et elles ne seront pas seules. Je me suis arrangée avec tes parents, les gars et Lanie pour qu'on soit présent en cas de besoin. »

-« J'ai fait en sorte de pouvoir leur parler tous les soirs via une conversation vidéo. »

-« Tu es vraiment impressionnant et tellement prévenant vis-à-vis d'elles. »

-« Je les aime Jim, c'est aussi simple que ça, » répondit l'écrivain avec un sourire.

-« Dis-moi, tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas que ton père ou moi te conduisions à l'aéroport demain ? »

-« Je préfère prendre un taxi. Sinon je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à partir tellement mon envie d'y aller est profonde ! » ironisa le plus jeune homme.

-« Très bien. Allez, rejoins-les, elles t'attendent, » sourit Jim avec tendresse.

-« Merci à vous deux pour cette agréable soirée et encore bonne année ! »

-« Kate, tu m'envoies un message quand vous êtes arrivés que je sois rassurée ? » demanda Gates.

-« Promis Mom, » répondit Beckett en raffermissant sa prise autour de sa fille somnolente.

-« Laisse, je vais la prendre, » dit Castle en la soulageant du poids de Sarah. « Allez viens, la voiture et le chauffeur nous attendent. A bientôt et veillez sur ma femme Victoria. Je voudrais pouvoir la récupérer en un seul morceau. »

-« De toute manière, pour sa reprise, ta très chère femme va me détester mais, tant qu'elle n'est pas passée par la case test de tirs, elle est coincée à son bureau pour un moment ! »

-« Quoi ? » s'écria Beckett. « Mais… »

-« Kate, ça fait plus d'un mois que tu es en arrêt et ton ombre ne sera pas là. En plus, ton retour coïncide avec l'entrée à la crèche de votre fille. Ca fait beaucoup je trouve et je sais que, si par malheur il t'arrive quelque chose, Rick ne me laissera jamais en paix ! »

La jeune femme regarda son mari puis sourit à sa 'mère' et articula un merci silencieux avant de suivre mari et enfant à l'extérieur pour rentrer chez elle.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	163. Dernière nuit

**Chapitre 162 : Dernière nuit**

Arrivés au loft, alors que Castle couchait la petite Sarah dans son lit pour un repos bien mérité, Kate envoya un texto à Gates et à son père puis s'attela à créer un coin agréable pour Sherlock, le nouveau membre de leur famille. Ce dernier était occupé à découvrir le rez-de-chaussée du loft mais, quand la jeune femme l'appela, il vint sans se faire attendre.

-« Viens me voir Sherlock. Ici c'est ton coin à toi avec toutes tes affaires. C'est aussi ici qu'on te donnera à manger. D'accord ? » fit l'inspectrice en lui caressant doucement la tête.

-« Tu t'entraines ? » sourit Castle en la prenant dans ses bras. « Je n'en reviens pas que tes parents m'aient devancé dans l'achat d'un chien ! En tout cas, il est magnifique ! »

-« Et déjà un peu éduqué. Il ne reste plus qu'à continuer… Il écoute bien mais il va falloir faire en sorte qu'il ne monte pas à l'étage ! Je ne veux pas le voir dans les chambres ! » répondit la jeune femme en se calant contre le torse de son époux.

-« Tu ne leur en veux pas dis-moi ? » demanda l'écrivain tout de même inquiet.

-« Non, » sourit Beckett. « Il est superbe et en plus Papa sait que j'adore cette race de chien. Il ne pouvait pas mieux choisir. »

-« Je rêve ou tu es en train de sous-entendre que tu n'aurais pas hurlé si j'étais arrivé un jour avec un chien ? »

-« Non tu ne rêves pas, » sourit la jeune femme en se tournant pour lui faire face. « Je n'aurais hurlé que si tu avais ramené un petit chien ! Il n'y a rien de plus gentil et sociale qu'un labrador ou un golden retriever ! »

-« Je vois que tu t'y connais ! Encore une nouvelle facette de ma mystérieuse épouse. »

-« Tu veux le fin mot de l'histoire Monsieur l'écrivain ? Enfant, j'avais un chien de la même race que Sherlock. Il s'appelait Mocky et j'en garde de merveilleux souvenirs ! D'ailleurs, je pense que Papa a dû retourner dans le même élevage pour notre surprise, » expliqua Beckett en regardant le chiot de pelotonner dans son panier et fermer les yeux. « Et si nous regagnions votre chambre ? »

-« Tu lis dans mes pensées, » sourit Castle en prenant la main de sa femme et entrelaçant leurs doigts avant de la guider jusqu'à son bureau et donc à leur chambre. « C'est passé tellement vite… »

-« Je sais, » soupira la jeune femme en retirant d'un seul geste pull et t-shirt.

-« Il est tard mais ça te dit un bon bain à deux ? » proposa Castle timidement.

-« Je te suis mon Amour, » souffla Beckett en volant un baiser à son mari. « Et puis… Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas très sommeil… Je veux profiter au maximum de toi avant ton départ… »

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le couple était plongé dans un délicieux bain mousseux, le dos de la jeune femme reposant contre la poitrine ferme et toute masculine de son époux. Castle avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et posé son menton contre son épaule. Il dessinait absentement des arabesques sur l'abdomen de sa compagne.

-« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui va te manquer le plus ? » demanda soudain l'écrivain dans un murmure.

-« Tes bras autour de moi comme maintenant… » répondit Beckett sans hésiter un instant. « Avec toi, je sais que je n'ai pas à être forte en permanence, je sais que je peux me montrer petite et vulnérable sans avoir peur du jugement… Un effleurement de toi me recharge et me rassure, une nuit dans tes bras me rend plus forte. J'aime aussi savoir que je rentre à la maison mais, pour moi, la 'maison ' ce n'est pas tant le loft mais l'endroit où je sais que je vais te retrouver… Et toi ? »

-« Tout va me manquer Kate. Et encore plus qu'avant parce que je sais ce que c'est de te tenir dans mes bras, de te faire l'amour, de vivre avec toi et d'être ton mari… Je peux t'assurer que journalistes, fans ou pas, je serai connectée avec toi tous les jours à partir de dix-huit heures trente ! »

-« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu n'aies pas pu te défiler sur ce coup-là, » avoua la jeune femme en se tournant suffisamment pour plonger son regard dans celui de son époux.

-« Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer ! J'ai même dit à Gina que Sarah était malade et qu'il fallait que je reste à la maison pour m'occuper d'elle mais elle a compris que je mentais en appelant Alexis comme si de rien n'était pour prendre des nouvelles… »

-« Cette femme est un démon… » marmonna Beckett.

-« C'est mon ex-femme, elle connait malheureusement beaucoup de mes tours… »

-« Elle est surtout jalouse que tu te sois remarié avec moi ! » affirma la jeune femme. « De toute manière, je n'ai jamais pu la sentir… »

-« Depuis cet été où je suis parti dans les Hamptons à son bras devant toi ? J'aime quand mon épouse sort ses griffes ! Ah the little green monster… »

-« Oh shut up ! Elle va t'avoir à sa merci sans moi dans les parages pendant plus de cinq jours et je sais qu'elle adorerait pouvoir se glisser à nouveau dans ton lit ! »

-« Eh bien je peux t'affirmer qu'elle n'y arrivera jamais ! Il n'y a qu'une seule femme qui a ce privilège, et depuis un moment déjà même si elle ne le savait pas, c'est toi Katherine Castle née Beckett. D'ailleurs, en parlant de nom… » fit Castle incertain. « Tu vas faire comment ? »

-« En dehors du travail, je suis Kate Castle maintenant mais tu conviendras qu'au travail je ne peux décemment pas me présenter comme étant Detective Castle puis te présenter toi, Richard Castle, comme mon partenaire. »

-« C'est sûr… »

-« J'en ai parlé avec Vicky et il y a deux solutions. Soit je conserve mon nom de jeune fille au travail, soit je prends le nom de Rodgers qui est au fond ton nom de baptême. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Tu veux mon avis ? Vraiment ? »

-« Puisque je te le demande Rick ! » fit Beckett en roulant des yeux. « Et tu as intérêt à me le donner rapidement car on est le premier janvier à deux heures du matin bientôt et je dis annoncer au Capitaine Gates ma décision demain à huit heures en arrivant au travail ! »

-« Je vais être honnête, je trouve ça 'hot' quand tu te présentes en tant que Detective Beckett et je ne pense pas que Detective Rodgers aura le même sexappeal… »

-« Alors Beckett se sera, » sourit Beckett en se tournant pour s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses faisant au passage valser un peu d'eau hors de la baignoire. « Mais, un jour, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de fantasmer sur moi au travail Rick ! »

-« Jamais ! Ou alors ce jour-là je serai mort ! » répondit au tac-au-tac Castle en caressant le corps de sa femme. « Tu es bien trop sexy à mes yeux pour que ça change. »

-« Sexy ? » fit la jeune femme mutine en bougeant légèrement le bassin pile au bon endroit. « Ah oui ? »

-« Et tentatrice aussi ! » grogna Castle en sentant le désir s'embraser en lui.

-« Parce que tu y trouves quelque chose à redire ? » demanda Beckett en le prenant en elle d'un mouvement fluide.

Ce geste leur arracha à tous les deux un gémissement de plaisir et ils collèrent leurs front l'un à l'autre. Après quelques minutes d'immobilité, Castle attrapa les hanches de sa compagne et commença à la soulever doucement.

-« Rick, je t'en prie mon Amour, laisse-moi faire… » souffla la jeune femme en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de mon mari.

Sans un mot, l'écrivain allégea la pression de ses mains tout en les maintenant sur ses hanches et savoura le rythme lent et fluide imprimé par sa moitié. Lentement mais sûrement, la jeune femme augmenta l'allure, variant angles et profondeurs jusqu'à ce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puissent tenir plus longtemps. Leurs plaisirs explosèrent tel un véritable feu d'artifices et Beckett s'effondra, à bout de force, sur le torse puissant de son époux.

-« Oh mon Dieu Kate, » souffla Castle en enfermant la jeune femme dans ses bras et déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. « C'était... Wow ! »

-« Je t'aime Rick, » marmonna la jeune femme en fermant doucement ses yeux, gagnée par la fatigue et le sommeil.

-« Hey ! Chérie, ne t'endors pas tout de suite ! Il faut encore que tu sortes de ce bain, que tu te sèches, que tu enfiles ta belle nuisette et que tu regagnes notre lit ! »

-« Pas la force... » souffla Beckett telle une enfant endormie.

-« Ok Sleepyhead, j'ai compris, » sourit l'écrivain en se levant et l'entrainant avec lui.

Castle la sortit donc de la baignoire et l'enveloppa dans l'une des deux grandes serviettes moelleuses qu'il avait préalablement mises à chauffer sur le radiateur. Non sans mal, il parvint à la maintenir debout pour la sécher puis la porta jusqu'à leur lit où il la déposa avec précaution avant de lui enfiler sa nuisette et de rabattre les couvertures sur elle. Il s'apprêtait à s'écarter quand il sentit sa main se refermer autour de son poignet.

-« Reste... » parvint-elle à articuler.

-« Je range la salle de bain et j'arrive, ne t'en fais pas, » répondit doucement Castle avec un sourire attendri.

Après avoir déposé un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux, il regagna la salle de bain et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le résultat de leurs ébats amoureux : le sol était recouvert une fine pellicule d'eau. Il s'attela donc à tout nettoyer avant de souffler les quelques bougies qui éclairaient la pièce et de rejoindre sa tendre épouse dans leur lit. Il s'était à peine allonger que déjà Beckett vint se blottir contre ses bras.

-« Je t'aime... »

-« Moi 'ssi... »répondit la jeune femme en cherchant et trouvant sa place dans ses bras, une main sur son cœur et entremêlant leurs jambes.

-« Tu sais, je ne compte pas partir sans rien te dire, » sourit l'écrivain attendri par le côté possessif insoupçonné de sa femme.

-« Humm, » fut la seule réponse qui lui parvint.

Alors que Beckett sombrait dans un profond sommeil réparateur, Castle resta encore un long moment à l'observer avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet et de rejoindre Morphée à son tour sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte autour de la jeune femme.


	164. Le départ partie 1

**Chapitre 163 : Le départ (partie 1)**

Il était un peu plus de neuf heures quand la porte de la chambre parentale s'ouvrit sur Sarah et Alexis qui portait un plateau chargé de victuailles. Sans bruit, elles s'approchèrent et la rouquine déposa sa charge sur le sol à côté du lit avant d'aider sa petite sœur à grimper sur le lit. A peine dessus, la fillette passa par dessus sa mère et la poussa pour se mettre tout contre son père, réveillant par la même occasion les deux principaux intéressés.

-« Princesse ! Je t'avais dit de faire doucement ! » soupira Alexis.

-« Mais moi câlin Papa ! » répondit la fillette en boudant. « Pas Maman, Maman rester elle... »

-« Ce n'était pas une raison pour faire ce que tu as fait Sarah... »

-« Laisse Alexis, » sourit Beckett en s'étirant et en s'asseyant pour faire plus de place au père et à leur fille. « Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous nous avez préparé de bon ? »

-« P'tit dézeuner fam'ale, » répondit fièrement la plus jeune des Castle. « Montrer Lesis ! Moi aider ! »

-« C'est magnifique mes chéries ! Et ça sent rudement bon ! A votre avis, ça va finir par réveiller tout à fait votre père ou pas ? »

-« Moi p'opose tatouille ! » fit joyeusement Sarah en se retournant pour faire face à son père et s'attaquer à son flan exposé.

-« Oh mais c'est une excellente idée ça Princesse, » sourit Beckett en se joignant à elle bientôt suivie par Alexis.

- »Apple ! Apple ! » s'écria Castle en se contorsionnant pour tenter d'échapper au triple assaut. « Je suis réveillé, regardez ! »

Sans plus attendre, il se redressa et sauta du lit, se prenant au passage les pieds dans le drap et s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol ce qui déclencha l'hilarité générale.

-« Aïe... » se lamenta-t-il. « Vous êtes dure avec moi... Je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit être malaimé... »

-« Malaimé ? Et donc c'est parce que tu es malaimé que notre fille m'a viré de tes bras pour prendre ma place ? Et qu'Alexis a préparé avec Sarah un petit déjeuner familiale pour qu'on passe un maximum de temps ensemble ? Non mais je rêve là ! » s'exclama Beckett en roulant des yeux. « Allez, grimpe sur ce lit avec nous et profitons de ce moment en famille autant que faire se peut. »

Après un dernier regard à ses trois femmes sur le lit, Castle les rejoint et Sarah vint automatiquement se blottir dans ses bras, prenant la meilleure des places sur ses genoux.

-« Je suis très flatté de ta proximité Princesse mais tu es consciente que Maman et Alexis vont aussi me manquer ? » sourit tendrement l'écrivain en caressant les boucles brunes de l'enfant.

-« Oh… Moi partir ? » fit tristement Sarah.

-« Non, tu peux rester mais il faut que tu laisses un peu de place au reste de la famille. Je veux pouvoir profiter de vous trois pareil, tu comprends ? »

-« Vi. Pa'don Maman, pa'don Lesis… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai moi-aussi eu ton âge et je me souviens des départs de Papa… Ce n'était jamais rigolo et je n'avais jamais l'impression d'avoir eu assez de ses bras autour de moi, » fit Alexis nostalgique avant de poursuivre sur le ton du secret t avec un clin d'oeil. « Mais, connaissant Papa, tu vas avoir un super moment rien qu'à toi avant ta sieste. »

-« Merci Lesis ! » sourit Sarah avant d'ordonner. « Papa, bouge près Maman. Lesis assoir là ! Comme ça tout le monde Papa ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Castle se retrouva entouré par sa femme d'un côté, son ainée de l'autre et sa petite dernière sur les genoux. La matinée passa à une allure folle entre franches rigolades et moments tendres et bientôt, trop tôt au goût de chacun, ce fut l'heure de la sieste de Sarah. L'écrivain prit donc sa fille dans ses bras et la porta dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le rocking-chair et l'installa sur ses genoux avant de prendre son livre préféré.

-« Papa ? »

-« Oui Princesse ? »

-« Pas pa'tir… » supplia la fillette les yeux plein de larmes et la lèvre inférieure tremblante. « 'este… Te plait… Moi sage, promis ! »

-« Oh ! Sarah, écoute-moi bien. Ce n'est pas pour te punir que je dois partir cette semaine mais pour mon travail. »

-« Mais t'avail 'vec Môman… »

-« Oui Princesse, je travaille souvent avec Maman mais j'ai aussi un autre travail, j'écris des histoires pour les grands et, de temps en temps, je dois aller rencontrer les gens qui lisent mes histoires pour leur dire merci de lire ce que j'écris. »

-« Toi éc'ire histoi' ? Ec'ire pour moi aussi ? »

-« Est-ce que tu serais moins triste si, à mon retour, je t'avais écris une histoire rien que pour toi ? » demanda Castle en souriant en voyant la fillette hocher vigoureusement la tête. « Alors je vais faire en sorte que tu aies une belle histoire à mon retour ! »

-« Merci Papa, ze t'aime. »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Princesse… » murmura l'écrivain dans ses chevaux avant de commencer sa lecture.

Il avait à peine fini la troisième page que Sarah avait rejoint le pays des rêves. Cependant, il termina le livre avant de la coucher dans son lit. Après un dernier baiser sur son front, il referma la porte de la chambre le cœur lourd et se dirigea vers celle de son ainée qu'il trouva assise devant sa fenêtre à regarder la ville.

-« Hey Pumpkin… » fit-il doucement en l'invitant à se tourner pour lui faire face.

Castle découvrit alors le visage de sa fille baigné de larmes.

-« Je sais, je devrais être habituée maintenant et ne plus pleurer mais… » dit Alexis d'une voix roque en se précipitant dans ses bras ouverts. « Mais tellement de choses ont changé en si peu de temps que je n'ai pas envie que tu partes ! Avant il n'y avait que Grand-Mère et moi et on savait comment gérer notre tristesse mais maintenant… »

-« Shh Pumpkin,' la coupa Castle attendrie. « Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer et que vous allez trouver un point d'équilibre sans moi, comme tu l'avais trouvé avec Grand-Mère… »

-« Papa, tu vas aller faire un bisous à Grand-Mère avant de partir hein ? »

-« Oui ma Chérie, je ne compte pas l'oublier. Pourquoi ? »

-« Mais qui sera là pour elle quand elle aura terminé de pleurer ? » demanda timidement Alexis.

-« Mère pleure quand je pars ? » s'étonna Castle. « Je n'en savais rien… »

-« Elle ne voulait pas que tu le saches car tu avais déjà le cœur lourd à l'idée de me quitter… Et puis qui sera là pour toi aussi ? Maintenant que tu as tout ce que tu souhaites sur Terre, je ne peux pas t'imaginer impassible… »

-« Ecoute Pumpkin, pour Grand-Mère, je suis persuadé que Père sera là pour elle et qu'ils viendront vous rejoindre pour que Maman, Sarah et toi ne vous sentiez pas trop seule. Quant à moi, ce n'est jamais simple de laisser ceux que j'aime derrière moi mais je sais que vous êtes ensemble et que tout se passera bien donc ça allège un peu mon cœur… »

-« Je t'aime Papa… »

-« Moi aussi ma Grande, moi aussi… »

-« Papa ! Arrête de voler les surnoms que Maman m'a donnés ! Ma Grande c'est spécial Maman ! » s'offusqua Alexis en s'écartant, un sourire au travers de ses larmes.

-« Au moins j'aurai réussi à obtenir un sourire de ta part ! Mais ça n'empêche rien, je t'aime Alexis, de tout mon cœur. »

-« Moi aussi Papa. »

Père et fille restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant qu'Alexis ne reprenne la parole doucement.

-« Tu as promis à Sarah une histoire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

-« Oui, » sourit Castle. « Tu te souviens, tu m'en demandais toujours une. »

-« Et je les ai toute gardées, » avoua l'adolescente. « Je les lui lirai le soir si elle veut… »

-« Tu les as gardées ? » s'étonna l'écrivain.

-« Bien sûr Papa ! Elles sont super ! Je suis même sûre que tu pourrais les publier sous un nom d'emprunt et qu'elles auraient un succès fou ! »

-« Tu dis ça parce que tu es ma fille et que je les ai écrites pour toi. »

-« En fait non… Je les ai montrées à éditeur de livre pour enfants qui m'a dit que le jour où tu aurais envie de les publier, il serait plus qu'heureux de les publier. Il a même déjà pensé à un dessinateur pour les illustrer… »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Castle en s'écartant pour voir sa fille hocher la tête.

-« Vraiment Papa. Tu as de l'or dans les mains et je pense que mes histoires devraient être montrées au grand public pour faire rêver d'autres enfants comme elles m'ont fait rêver moi… »

-« Alors fais-en ce que tu veux. Je te fais confiance. »

-« Papa, tu es conscient que je vais te donner un nom d'emprunt pour ces livres et qu'à un moment ou à un autre tu devras dévoiler ton identité ? »

-« Alors publie-les sous mon nom de baptême : Richard Alexandre Rodgers. J'ai passé l'âge de me cacher et, si les gens n'aiment pas le fait que je sois capable d'écrire du policier et de la littérature pour enfants et bien tant pis pour eux. Moi je suis heureux comme ça ! »

-« Mais alors, dans ces cas-là, pourquoi ne pas utiliser carrément ton nom public ce qui te permettrait de conserver le back up de Rodgers en cas de nécessité ? »

-« Mais qu'ai-je fait pour avoir un petit génie comme toi ? » sourit Castle. « Tu as raison. Je te l'ai dis, fais comme tu veux mais je veux qu'une chose soit préciser : que la maison d'édition des livres pour enfants s'arrange avec Black Pawn pour que les tournée de promotion soient mixte. Je ne veux pas passer plus de temps loin de ma famille que nécessaire ! »

-« Ca tombe bien donc que j'ai envoyé tes écrits à la section jeunesse de Black Pawn alors ! » sourit malicieusement Alexis. « Mais en tout cas, je m'occupe de tout et on en reparle en famille à ton retour. Je ne veux pas faire ça dans le dos de Maman ou de Grand-Mère. »

-« Ca marche Pumpkin. Et propose à Kate de lire les histoires que je t'ai écrites si elle en a le cœur… »

-« Je n'y manquerai pas et je te promets que je prendrai soin d'elle en ton absence car on sait tous les deux que ça ne va pas être simple pour Maman d'être loin de toi comme ça… »

-« Je t'aime mon Alexis, » répondit Castle les larmes aux yeux. « Je vais te laisser maintenant, je dois aller dire au revoir à Kate et je n'ai pas envie que ça se passe dans la précipitation parce que le taxi est arrivé… »

-« File et surtout prends soin de toi et donne-nous de nouvelles ! »

-« Tous les jours, à dix-heures heures heure de New York, je serai connecté avec vous sur l'écran que j'ai fait installer dans mon bureau ! »

-« Tu n'as pas intérêt à manquer un seul de ces rendez-vous car sinon, après que Maman t'ait tué, je te ressusciterais pour te tuer à nouveau, on est bien d'accord ? »

-« Message reçu cinq sur cinq ! » répondit l'écrivain en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

-« Je t'aime Papa. »

-« Je t'aime Pumpkin. »


	165. Le départ partie 2

**Chapitre 164 : Le départ (partie 2)**

Castle retrouva Beckett roulée en boule dans l'un des fauteuils de son bureau et complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, posant ses deux mains sue les accoudoirs autour d'elle.

-« Hey… » appela-t-il doucement pour la sortir de sa torpeur.

-« Hey… » répondit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « J'ai entendu au travers du baby-phone ce que tu as dit à Saah… C'était magnifique. »

-« Je faisais déjà ça avec Alexis. C'était le seul moyen de lui redonner le sourire quand je partait et elle prenait toujours plaisir à écouter sa nouvelle histoire personnelle quand je rentrais. Elle les a d'ailleurs toutes conservées et a un projet tout particulier pour elle. Si tu veux, elle pourra te les montrer et t'expliquer son projet pour lequel je viens d'ailleurs de donner mon accord. »

-« Avec grand plaisir… J'ai toujours aimé lire tes écrits qu'ils soient publiés ou non d'ailleurs… » dit Beckett en se levant et en invitant Castle à prendre sa place dans le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter avant de s'assoir sur ses genoux. « Tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller… »

-« Si je pouvais, je ne vous quitterai pas soit en sûre, » répondit l'écrivain en caressant le dos de son épouse. « Mais je dois le faire. Ensuite, je serai tranquille jusqu'à la prochaine tournée de promotion qui ne se déroulera pas avant la fin de l'été prochain… Et puis, si on se débrouille bien, tu pourras peut-être m'accompagner sur une partie du voyage, qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Ce sera avec plaisir, » répondit Beckett en se blottissant un peu plus dans le cou de son mari. « Et puis, avec un peu de chance j'aurai une bonne excuse pour passer du temps à tes côtés… »

-« Espérons oui… » répondit Castle en caressant doucement le ventre plat de sa compagne.

Le silence se fit entre le couple, chacun cherchant à emmagasiner le maximum de l'autre.

-« Kate, regarde-moi s'il te plait, » demanda l'écrivain au bout d'un moment avant de continuer une fois le regard hazel plongé dans le sien. « Je veux que tu fasses attention à toi au boulot et que tu n'en fasses pas trop… »

-« Rick ! Je serai cantonnée à mon bureau toute la semaine ! Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? En plus Ryan, Espo et Vicky vont veiller sur moi te sachant à l'autre bout du pays ! Et tu peux être assuré que Lanie trouvera bien une excuse par jour pour monter faire un brin de causette avec moi ! Et le soir je ne serai pas seule puisque les filles seront là ! C'est plutôt moi qui me fait du mauvais sang pour toi… Tu seras seul et à la merci de tes fans mais aussi à la merci de ton ex-femme… »

-« Décidément tu n'as vraiment aucune confiance en Gina. »

-« Je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi ! Et n'oublie pas que, grâce à elle, nous avons déjà été séparés tout un été… »

-« Mais cela ne se reproduira plus puisque tu es ma chère et tendre épouse ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… Quand est-ce que tu souhaites que nous annoncions officiellement la nouvelle ? » demanda Castle en caressant l'alliance et la bague de fiançailles de son épouse.

-« Je ne sais pas Rick… Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir toute une horde de paparazzi sur le dos pendant que je fais mon travail et je n'ai pas non plus envie de devoir quitter la police de New York simplement parce que j'ai décidé que moi aussi j'avais le droit au bonheur… »

-« Tu sais, j'ai fait mettre des conditions très stricts pour Alexis depuis son plus jeune âge et, depuis que tu es devenue ma muse et la personnification de Nikki Heat, tu bénéficies des mêmes règles, règles qui ont été renforcées par la police de New York. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es devenu mon épouse que cela va changer, sois-en assurée. Enfin, lorsqu'ils sauront pour Sarah, cette dernière bénéficiera des mêmes mesures qu'Alexis au même âge tout comme l'ensemble des enfants que nous aurons. »

-« Tu penses vraiment à tout en ce qui concerne la protection de ta famille. »

-« On voit bien trop de gens célèbres se faire bouffer par les journalistes et devenir malade le jour où ils ne font plus les gros titres. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive à ma famille mais tu es consciente que Paula ne voudra pas cacher éternellement notre union et l'adoption de Sarah. Si nous tardons trop, certains journalistes peut scrupuleux risquent d'inventer les pires histoires pour vendre des magazines. »

-« Tu as raison. Pouvons-nous au moins attendre d'être ensemble pour officialiser notre union ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule pour faire face à ces vautours… »

-« Aucun souci pour ça. Je vais m'arranger avec Paula. »

- »Merci Rick, » sourit Beckett pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation avant de déposer un baiser passionné sur les lèvres de son mari.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle quelques minutes plus tard, Castle posa son front sur celui de son épouse et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- »Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Kate ? » demanda-t-il avant de soupirer en n'obtenant aucune réponse. « Parle-moi s'il te plait... »

- »Tu te rends compte que, demain, je vais laisser notre fille à des inconnus ? On ne sait rien d'eux et ils vont s'occuper de notre bébé pendant toute la journée... »

-« Allons Kate, ne soit pas irrationnelle ! Notre fille va à la crèche du poste de police ! Tu crois vraiment que des policiers tels que Victoria y laisserait sa petit-fille sans avoir vérifié au moins une dizaine de fois les antécédents de tous ceux qui y travaillent de près ou de loin ? »

-« Mais on ne les a jamais rencontré... Et si Sarah ne se faisait pas à son nouvel environnement ? Entre son entrée à la crèche et ton départ pour une semaine, elle risque de se sentir abandonnée une nouvelle fois... »

-« Tu t'inquiètes trop Kate ! Notre fille connait déjà le monde de la crèche puisqu'elle y allait du vivant de ses parents. Ensuite, elle sait qu'elle retourne dans une nouvelle puisque nous lui en parlons depuis quinze jours maintenant. Enfin, en ce qui concerne mon départ, j'ai accroché tout à l'heure sur le pied de l'îlot de la cuisine, à sa hauteur, une fresque lui permettant de visualiser mon absence et surtout la distance qui la sépare de mon retour. Je faisais déjà ça avec Alexis et ça marchait bien. »

-« Si j'ai un problème, je peux t'appeler ? » demanda timidement Beckett.

-« A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. J'aurais toujours mon portable sur moi, y compris lors du plateau télé qui est prévu. Ca va faire bondir Gina mais je m'en fiche. Je veux être joignable pour ma famille ! »

-« Merci, » souffla la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser.

-« Autre chose Kate, » dit l'écrivain quand leur baiser s'interrompit. « J'ai demandé à ma mère et à ton père de veiller sur ma famille à ma place pendant mon absence. »

-« Quoi ? Mais je suis parfaitement capable de… »

-« Je sais, je sais tout ça mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes seule et je suis parfaitement conscient que, si tu as un problème, tu n'iras pas forcément vers eux car tu es une femme forte et indépendante… Mais Kate, Chérie, je t'en prie, ne t'isole pas… »

Pendant un long moment, Beckett étudia le regard de son époux et fut touchée par la profonde sincérité qui s'en dégageait.

-« Je te promets que je les appellerai si je ne me sens pas au mieux de ma forme. »

-« Merci, » sourit Castle heureux et rassuré.

Sans un mot et sans s'être concerté, le couple regarda au même moment l'heure.

-« Le taxi ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, » soupira Beckett en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de son écrivain de mari avant de murmurer telle une enfant. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes… »

-« Kate, ce n'est que quelques jours et dis-toi que nous serons encore plus ravis de nous retrouver à mon retour… »

-« Mais tu reviens juste pour le mariage de Kevin et Jenny… On n'aura donc pas une minute à nous… »

-« On trouvera, je te le promets. Et ne commence pas à me dire que ce ne sera pas possible car je suis l'un des témoins de Kevin ! » dit Castle en devançant ses protestations. « Je te jure qu'on trouvera un moment rien qu'à nous deux… »

-« Au fait, en parlant du mariage de Kevin et Jenny, Alexis a une soirée le samedi soir et elle m'a avouée être embêtée… »

-« Pour une fois qu'elle a envie de sortir avec ses amis, je ne pense pas que nous puissions le lui refuser, tu ne crois pas ? »

-« Bien sûr mais, dans le même temps, elle n'a pas envie de ne pas être au mariage de son 'oncle Kevin' et de sa 'tante Jenny'. Je me disais que je pourrais lui proposer de couper la poire en deux. Elle assiste à l'office et à une partie du cocktail puis elle part rejoindre ses amis. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« C'est parfait ! Propose-lui cette solution, je suis sûr qu'elle sautera sur l'occasion. »

C'est alors que le téléphone se mit à sonner serrant le cœur du couple. Avec regret, Castle tendit son bras et décrocha le combiné.

-« Oui ? … Très bien, je descends dans vingt minutes, » dit l'écrivain avant de raccrocher. « C'était Franck, le chauffeur est arrivé. »

-« Alors voilà, on y est… » soupira Beckett en se levant pour permettre à son époux de faire de même.

-« Si on veut, on fait comme avec Mère et Alexis. Je te dis au revoir ici et je pars… »

Sans répondre, la jeune femme se pendit à son cou et l'embrassa langoureusement jusqu'à en perdre leur souffle à tous les deux. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, elle prit le visage dans la coupe de ses mains et plongea son regard dans celui de son époux.

-« N'oublie pas que je t'aime, » souffla-t-elle émue avant de se détacher à contre cœur de ses bras et de se détourner.

Castle comprit le message et ramassa son sac de voyage pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois pour imprimer la silhouette aimée.

-« Je t'aime Kate et, s'il te plait, n'oublie pas toi non plus à quel point… »

Sans un bruit, il quitta le loft et allait dire au revoir à ses parents. Il refermait la porte de leur appartement lorsqu'il entendit le sanglot étouffé de Martha et son cœur s'alourdit encore un peu plus. Il appela l'ascenseur et, une fois celui-ci arrivé, il monta à l'intérieur avant de presser sur bouton du hall. Les portes se refermaient sur lui lorsqu'il capta un mouvement au niveau de l'entrée du loft.

-« Rick ! » appela la voix triste de Beckett.

Mais il était trop tard : l'ascenseur avait déjà pris sa route vers sa destination. Cependant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, arrivé au niveau du hall, le corps de Beckett se jeta à bout de souffle dans ses bras. La jeune femme venait de dévaler les cinq étages plus vite que la machine !

-« Je t'aime Rick… » haleta-t-elle dans son cou.

-« Tu sais, tu me l'avais déjà dit et tu aurais pu me le redire au téléphone, » sourit Castle ému par le geste de son épouse.

-« Non… Je n'aurais… Pas eu la… Chaleur de… Tes bras ! »

L'écrivain resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et enfouit une dernière fois son visage dans ses cheveux, humant autant que faire se peut l'odeur de cerise de sa compagne. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit attention aux portes qui se refermaient sur eux jusqu'à ce que Franck les rouvre et fasse un signe discret et désolé en direction de Castle.

-« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant Kate sinon je vais rater mon avion et, si ça m'arrive, Gina fera en sorte que je prenne celui d'avant. Or je veux passer le maximum de temps avec ma famille… »

-« Je sais, » répondit Beckett en s'écartant et en faisant tout pour retenir ses larmes. « Je t'aime… Always… »

-« Always, » répondit Castle en sortant de l'ascenseur après avoir appuyé sur le bouton du cinquième étage.


	166. Séparés

**Chapitre 165 : Séparés**

Beckett ne s'autorisa à pleurer que lorsque la porte du loft se fut refermée derrière elle. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle devait se montrer forte pour les filles, elle avait besoin de se laisser aller et de faire retomber la pression. Quand elle aperçut l'îlot de la cuisine avec la frise de dessin pour Sarah, elle craqua et se laissa glisser le long de la porte d'entrée. Elle resta là une bonne demi-heure, roulée en boule sur elle-même à verser toutes les larmes de son corps. C'est Alexis qui la sortit de sa torpeur en posant une main réconfortante sur son genou.

-« Tout va bien se passer Maman, ne t'en fais pas… »

La jeune femme réussit tant bien que mal à esquisser un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux et se relava aidée de l'adolescente.

-« Je suis désolée pour le spectacle que je te donne… » marmonna Beckett mal à l'aise.

-« Ne t'en fais pas Maman. Moi aussi j'ai pleuré dans ma chambre et, si Sarah est comme moi petite, la fin de la journée va être rude pour tout le monde. »

-« Tu as vu ce que ton père a trouvé le temps de lui faire ? » demanda l'inspectrice en désignant l'îlot du menton.

-« Il a sorti le calendrier magique ! Trop bien ! Viens vois que je t'explique ! » s'exclama joyeusement Alexis en tirant par la main sa mère.

Elles s'assirent devant la fresque en tailleur mais elles furent interrompu par des pleurs venant du premier étage…

-« Papa… Papa ! » appelait désespérément Sarah depuis son lit.

Avec un soupir, Beckett se leva et, après s'être passé une serviette humide sur le visage, prit la direction de la chambre de la fillette.

-« Hey Princesse ! Te voilà réveillée, » fit la jeune femme avec entrain. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

-« Papa ! » sanglota l'enfant à s'en fendre l'âme. « Ze veux Papa ! »

-« Oh Sarah, » soupira Beckett le cœur lourd en prenant sa fille dans ses bras et caressant ses boucles brunes avec tendresse. « Tu sais bien que Papa est parti faire son travail pendant ton dodo… »

-« P'us là ? »

-« Non ma Princesse. Mais il revient dans cinq dodos et il t'a préparé un petit quelque chose pour que tu te repères. Tu veux le voir ? »

-« Vi, » répondit tristement la fillette en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Mère et fille descendirent rejoindre Alexis toujours assise devant l'îlot de la cuisine et prirent place à côté d'elle, l'enfant entre les deux jeunes femmes.

-« Tu vois Sarah, quand tu as un doudou, c'est une sieste où Papa ne sera pas là. Et quand tu as une petite fille qui fait dodo, c'est que c'est la nuit et que même Maman et moi on fait dodo. La bouteille de lait après les deux dodos sont le petit déjeuner et le goûter, » expliqua la rouquine en désignant chaque figurine. « Les parts de pizza représentent les déjeuners et les diners sans Papa. »

-« Nous là ? » demanda Sarah en désignant le tout début de la fresque et mettant son doigt sur la bouteille de lait.

-« Oui Princesse. Aurais-tu faim par hasard ? » demanda Beckett en souriant car la fillette hochant vigoureusement la tête. « Alors je file préparer le goûter de Mademoiselle ! »

Mais au moment où la jeune femme se leva et s'éloigna, Sarah se mit à hurler en trépignant. Surprise, la détective lança un regard interrogateur et perdu à son aînée qui lui sourit tristement.

-« Elle est comme moi petite… Une véritable fille à Papa Le jour de son départ et jusqu'à son appel du soir, Grand-Mère ne pouvait pas me laisser d'une semelle… »

Ayant compris le message, Beckett se rapprocha et Sarah se calma petit à petit tout en tendant ses bras vers sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras.

-« Bon, et je fais comment moi maintenant pour te préparer ton gouter ? »

-« Lesis faire ? »

-« Lesis faire ? Eh bien elle a bon dos Lesis ! » s'offusqua gentiment Alexis en ébouriffant les cheveux de la fillette. « Chipie va ! Bon et tu veux quoi de bon à manger ? »

-« Humm… Castle cacao ? » demanda Sarah en penchant la tête. « Toi savoir faire ? »

-« Tu rigoles là ? Papa l'a inventé pour moi quand j'étais petite mais j'ai vite appris à le faire ! Alors c'est parti pour un Castle Cacao ! »

Une dizaine de minutes après que Sarah eut fini son gouter, alors qu'elles étaient toutes les trois blotties dans les bras les unes des autres sur le canapé, de légers coups furent frappés à la porte juste avant que Martha et Alexandre n'apparaissent dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

-« On peut entrer ou on outrepasse nos droits ? »

-« Entrez, » sourit Beckett. « Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus ! »

-« Toujours ? »

-« Bon d'accord, presque toujours, » sourit la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement.

-« Et alors ? Comment va notre petite Princesse ? » demanda Martha en s'approchant de Sarah pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Mais la fillette ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère, se cachant dans le creux de son cou. La tristesse se lut immédiatement dans les yeux de Martha et Beckett se sentit mal pour elle.

-« Tu pourrais peut-être faire un bisou à Grand-Mère. Elle aussi elle est triste que Papa soit parti pour son travail mais elle n'aura pas une belle histoire juste pour elle… »

-« Pas pa'tir Maman, pas pa'tir… Te plait… » marmonna Sarah en jetant des regards tout autour d'elle.

-« Bien sûr que non Princesse ! Ce soir nous allons rester tous ensemble et, après la conversation avec Papa, tu iras faire un gros dodo car, demain, tu rentres à la crèche ! Alors, comme tu es une grande fille, tu vas faire un bisou à Grand-Mère et à Grand-Père. »

Sarah obtempéra non sans mal et en agrippant le gilet de sa mère puis elle étouffa un bâillement avant de reprendre sa place dans les bras de Beckett. Sentant la fatigue générale, Alexandre s'accroupit devant les quatre femmes.

-« Et si vous alliez vous allonger un peu pendant que je prépare le diner ? Je pense que ça vous ferait du bien à toutes… »

-« Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule… » bougonna Alexis en se blottissant un peu plus contre l'épaule de sa mère.

-« Et si on allait toutes dans notre chambre ? » proposa Beckett en embrassant le front de l'adolescente. « Tu es la bienvenue Martha si tu le souhaites. »

-« Avec plaisir… » répondit l'intéressée avec un grand sourire.

Les femmes se dirigèrent vers la chambre parentale et la mère de famille s'installa à la place de son mari. Sarah se blottit comme elle dans le milieu du lit. Alexis s'installa dans son dos et Martha hésita mais, après un sourire de Beckett qui lui désigna son côté du lit, elle prit place derrière la plus jeune des Castle.

-« Ca me fait drôle d'être dans votre lit à Richard et à toi… » murmura la plus âgée des rouquine visiblement mal à l'aise.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, » sourit Beckett. « Après le petit déjeuner familiale de ce matin, Rick et moi avons changé les draps. »

-« Ne te moque pas de moi ma très chère Bru ! » rougit légèrement Martha.

Pendant quelques minutes, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se rende compte que les deux plus jeune s'étaient endormies contre elle.

-« Je n'en reviens pas que Sarah soit ainsi collée à moi en permanence… Tu crois que ça va passer ? »

-« Si elle est comme Alexis, ce qui en a tout l'air, sa 'glue attitude' disparaîtra quand elle aura discuté avec Richard ! »

-« C'est impressionnant comment les filles se ressemblent ! Et pourtant elles n'ont aucune gêne en commun ! »

-« Ca fait limite peur quand on y pense ! Surtout quand on se dit qu'elles n'ont pas vos gênes mélangés à mon fils et toi ! »

-« Alors prépare-toi car Rick et moi voulons vraiment des petits Castle, » sourit Beckett avec douceur.

Quand une demi-heure plus tard la sonnette de la porte d'entrée du loft retentit, les deux femmes ne s'en rendirent pas compte, gagnée elles-aussi par le sommeil. Après avoir été les voir pour les avertir, Alexandre se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Jim et Gates avec un plat dans les bras.

-« On dérange ? »

-« Bien sûr que non ! Entrez, » sourit le médecin en leur ouvrant la porte grande.

-« Vous êtes seul ? »

-« Non, elles sont toutes les quatre dans la chambre. Allez voir, je trouve ça mignon… »

-« Vous m'intriguez, » fit Jim en se précipitant vers le bureau puis la chambre. « Oh ! Vick ! Passe-moi ton téléphone s'il te plait que je prenne une photo pour l'envoyer à Rick, c'est trop chou ! »

Sans plus attendre, le père de Beckett joignit le geste à la parole et, avec un sourire, envoya sa photo accompagnée d'un petit message : « _Tu manques à tes femmes qui trouvent un peu de réconfort dans les bras les unes des autres au point qu'elles nous délaissent Alexandre, Victoria et moi… J'ai le droit de me plaindre ?_ »

Castle le reçut dès qu'il alluma son portable à la descente de l'avion et répondit immédiatement à son beau-père avec un sourire : « _Même pas en rêve ! Si vous voulez, vous pouvez toujours vous réconfortez dans les bras de Victoria puisque je ne la vois pas sur la photo ! Merci à tous les trois d'être présent pour elles. J'arrive à l'hôtel, je me débarbouille et je vous appelle via la webcam. RC_ »

Comme promis, une heure et demie plus tard, l'écran dans le bureau se mit à biper et Gates s'alluma pour se retrouver face à un Castle plus que surpris.

_-« Euh… Bonsoir… Pas que je ne veuille pas vous voir Victoria mais… »_

-« Elles dorment toujours, » expliqua la Capitaine en fronçant les sourcils face à l'apparence de l'écrivain. « Tout va bien pour vous ? »

_-« Ca ira mieux lorsque j'aurai vu ma famille… » répondit-il en souriant._

-« Je vais vous les chercher. »

Gates disparut dans la chambre et en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Alexis et Martha qui vinrent immédiatement se mettre devant l'écran.

-« Hey Papa ! Tu as fait bon voyage ? »

_-« Tout s'est bien passé Pumpkin. Mais dis-moi… Où sont Kate et Sarah ? »_

-« Une certaine petite fille était grognon au réveil alors Maman s'occupe d'elle un peu et elles nous rejoignent, » sourit l'adolescente.

-« Tiens, en parlant du loup… » fit Martha alors que Beckett apparaissant avec la fillette encore à moitié endormie t toujours aussi grognon dans les bras.

-« Rick ! » s'exclama Kate soulagée de le voir en s'avançant rapidement. « Regarde Princesse qui nous appelle… »

-« Papa ! » s'exclama la fillette alors qu'un sourire illuminait enfin son regard.

Alors que l'écrivain se détendait complètement et que son visage irradiaut le bonheur de les voir, Beckett ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils mais elle décida de temporairement faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Son mari n'était pas dupe mais il la remerciait intérieurement pour son tact. Ils discutèrent pendant presqu'une heure avant d'Alexis n'entraine sa petite sœur dans la pièce principale afin de laisser un peu d'intimité à leurs parents, rejoignant le reste de la famille qui s'était déjà éclipsé au bout d'une demi-heure.

-« Maintenant que nous ne sommes que nous deux, tu peux m'expliquer ? »

_-« T'expliquer quoi ? » fit innocemment Castle s'attirant un regard perçant de sa femme. « Ah ! Ca… Tu vas te moquer mais c'est à cause de la climatisation de l'avion… Ca ne fait pas trop bon ménage avec une crise de larmes silencieuse… »_

-« Oh Rick ! Je suis désolée… Tu as de quoi te soulager au moins ? »

_-« Les hôtesses de l'air m'ont donné des compresses humides et je vais continuer. J'ai également demandé au concierge d'aller me chercher du sérum physio à la pharmacie. Comme ça, demain il n'y paraitra plus… »_

-« D'accord. Tu fais attention à toi, hein ? Je veux te récupérer en un seul morceau moi… »

_-« Pareil pour toi Kate ! Je vais te laisser car je pense que vous allez bientôt aller diner mais je te promets que je te rappelle sur ton portable après que tu aies couché Sarah. Au moindre problème, tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler, d'accord ? »_

-« Promis. Je t'aime Rick Castle. »

_-« Je t'aime Kate Castle ! »_


	167. Premier matin

**Chapitre 166 : Premier matin**

Lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, Beckett fronça les sourcils en ne trouvant pas son mari à ses côtés avant de se souvenir qu'il se trouvait depuis la veille à l'autre bout du pays pour sa tournée de promotion. En ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit son téléphone posé sur l'oreiller de Castle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la veille au soir. Aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à raccrocher en premier et elle avait du finir par s'endormir sous le regard de son époux avec qui elle discutait en facetime. Après s'être étirée, elle se leva et fila sous la douche puis se prépara avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Là, comme elle avait vu faire Alexis la veille, elle fit glisser le voile devant la frise pour arriver jusqu'à ce matin et s'attela à la préparation du petit déjeuner, vite rejointe par Alexis.

-« Bonjour Maman, bien dormi ? »

-« Mieux que je l'aurais cru merci de demander. Et toi ? »

-« Je commence à avoir l'habitude mais je dois avouer que, cette fois-ci, avec tous les derniers changements, j'ai un peu plus de mal que d'habitude. Gérer ma tristesse, je sais faire mais, lire celle de Sarah et la tienne dans vos yeux, ça me fait tout drôle. »

-« Oh ma Grande ! Viens-là, » dit Beckett en lui ouvrant ses bras, la rouquine y trouvant immédiatement refuge. « Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes triste que tu dois t'occuper de nous. C'est mon rôle de prendre soin de ta sœur et toi et, si je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'aide, je ferai appel à notre famille. J'en ai fait la promesse à ton père et je ne compte pas rompre mes engagements. »

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un bon moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant que Beckett n'aillent réveiller et préparer Sarah pour son entrée à la crèche. Elles redescendirent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

-« Lesis ! Lesis ! L'est où Papa ? Moi pas voir lui 'jourd'hui… » s'écria la fillette en se précipitant dans les bras de sa sœur.

-« C'est normal que tu n'aies pas vu Papa ce matin car, pendant son absence, on ne le verra que le soir sur l'écran, comme hier soir. Mais je suis persuadée que Maman te l'a déjà expliqué au moins un centaine de fois ! » sourit Alexis en installant la fillette sur sa chaise haute et lui présentant son biberon de lait.

-« Me'ci Lesis, » répondit tristement la fillette.

-« Hey Princesse, regarde-moi, » intervint Beckett en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Papa ne voudrait pas que tu sois triste. Et ce soir, en rentrant de la crèche, on aura un nouvel appel de Papa et tu pourras lui raconter ta première journée ! Je suis sûre qu'il a hâte de savoir comme ça s'est passé et si tu t'es fait des copains et des copines. »

-« Si moi sage, Papa content ? »

-« Toujours ma Princesse, toujours. Je vais vous laisser finir de manger pendant que je finis de me préparer. Ensuite nous partirons pour la crèche et mon travail. »

-« Moi je dois vous laisser, je commence mon nouveau stage ce matin et je ne voudrai pas être en retard pour mon premier jour. »

-« Alors file Lex et, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. »

-« Merci Maman, à ce soir. Bisous Sarah et bonne première journée à toi aussi. »

-« Bon Princesse, je vais t'installer sur la table basse pour que tu finisses tranquillement ton petit déjeuner, » dit Beckett en joignant le geste à la parole. « Prends ton temps, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Lorsque Beckett réapparut une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle se figea su le seul de la porte et se passa une main sur le visage. Elle sortit alors son portable de sa poche et prit une photo de Sarah dans le but de l'envoyer à Castle mais la fillette l'aperçut et lui fit un immense sourire.

-« Maman ! 'garde, moi belle hein ? »

-« Sarah ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es consciente que la confiture ce n'est pas pour ta figure et tes cheveux mais pour les tartines ! » gronda Beckett en roulant des yeux.

-« Bah moi mazque comme Grand-Mère… » fit l'enfant boudeuse en regardant sa mère.

-« Mais Grand-Mère utilise de la crème spéciale, pas de la confiture ! Maintenant il va falloir monter là-haut et te donner une deuxième douche pour te laver les cheveux ! Avec un peu de chance, on va même devoir de changer ton haut ! » soupira Beckett en attrapant sa fille et en grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au poste de police à huit heures vingt, Ryan et Esposito relevèrent la tête de leur dossier.

-« Bah alors Boss, on a eu une panne d'oreiller ? » demanda Ryan avec un sourire taquin.

-« Non, on aurait été largement à l'heure si une certaine petite Castle n'avait pas décidé de se faire un 'masque' avec de la confiture ! Douche obligatoire avec lavage de cheveux en prime, » répondit Beckett en posant ses affaires à son bureau après avoir assis Sarah sur sa chaise.

-« Ca promet pour les prochains Castle tout ça ! » pouffa Esposito.

-« Détective Beckett, dans mon bureau s'il vous plait. »

-« Granny ! » s'exclama joyeusement la fillette en reconnaissant Gates.

-« J'arrive Sir. Les gars, je vous laisse surveiller la terreur ? »

-« Moi pas voir Granny ? Punie ? »

-« Non Princesse. Tu n'es pas punie mais Granny veut voir Maman dans le cadre du travail… Parce que Maman est en retard et ce n'est pas bien. »

Après avoir déposé un baiser dans les cheveux de l'enfant, Beckett se dirigea vers le bureau de sa supérieure. Cette dernière lui fit signe d'entrée avant même qu'elle n'ait à lever sa main pour frapper.

-« Fermez la porte s'il vous plait. Vous êtes en retard. J'espère que ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mariée maintenant et avez un enfant que cela doit se reproduire. »

-« Bien Sir. »

-« Bien, maintenant assied-toi Kate, nous avons deux ou trois choses à éclaircir. Mais d'abord, que s'est-il passé ce matin ? Je me suis inquiétée… »

-« Oh rien, ta petite fille n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se faire un 'masque' avec la confiture au petit déjeuner. J'ai dû lui redonner une douche et lui laver les cheveux. D'ailleurs, je peux l'autoriser à venir ? Elle croyait que je l'avais punie. »

Gates se leva et alla à sa porte.

-« Sarah ? » appela-t-elle.

La fillette releva la tête et descendit de son siège avant de s'approcher doucement, tête baissée. Arrivée à la hauteur de sa grand-mère, elle releva les yeux vers Gates qui s'était mis à sa hauteur.

-« Pa'don Granny, » fit Sarah avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. « Moi faire bêtise et Maman en 'tard. »

-« Bien, merci pour tes excuses. Maintenant viens me faire un énorme bisou ! » sourit la Capitaine en ouvrant grand ses bras sous le regard des différents policiers présents.

La fillette vint immédiatement se blottir dans ses bras et Gates la souleva pour l'emmener dans le bureau. Les deux femmes discutèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de partir pour la crèche. Sarah avait rejoint les bras de sa mère et boudait pendant que la métisse portait le petit sac à dos de l'enfant contenant une tenue de rechange et son doudou. Elles furent accueillies par la directrice en personne, Mademoiselle Honey.

-« Capitaine, Détective, c'est un plaisir de vous accueillir dans notre établissement aujourd'hui, » sourit la jeune femme qui devait avoir l'âge de Beckett à peu près. « Et toi, tu dois être Sarah. Ta grand-mère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! »

-« Vrai ? » demanda timidement Sarah en se tournant vers Victoria.

-« Bien sûr Princesse, » sourit Gates.

-« Je sais que vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de visiter Détective. Souhaitez-vous découvrir les lieux en même temps que votre fille ? »

-« Avec un immense plaisir, » répondit Beckett avant de reprendre, Sarah lui ayant murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille. « Mais avant tout, où sont les toilettes ? Ma fille a une envie pressante… »

-« Je vous y accompagne. Par contre, je vais vous demander de laisser votre fille découvrir les lieux par elle-même. Si ça peut la rassurer au début, il n'y a aucune objection à ce qu'elle vous tienne la main. »

-« Oh, bien sûr, » répondit Beckett en posant sa fille au sol et suivant la directrice jusqu'aux toilettes.

Elle installa sa fille sur le petit WC à sa hauteur et rabattit la porte devant elle.

-« Votre fille est déjà propre ? »

-« Nous nous sommes rendus compte avec mon mari et ma fille aînée que Sarah nous demandait presque toujours le pot. Ses parents biologiques avaient déjà bien dû l'amener sur le chemin de la propreté. Du coup, depuis quelques semaines, nous avons décidé de ne plus lui mettre de couches mis à part lors de la sieste et pour la nuit et, au final, il n'y a presque plus d'accident aujourd'hui. »

-« Moi fini ! » chantonna alors la fillette.

Beckett lui essuya donc les fesses et s'apprêtait à la rhabiller quand Sarah l'arrêta.

-« Moi fait seule ! Lesis montrer, moi savoir 'tenant. »

-« Voilà une petite fille bien volontaire et indépendante, » sourit Mademoiselle Honey alors que Beckett se reculait. « Et quel âge à votre aînée ? »

-« Alexis va avoir dix-huit ans mais elle est très impliquée dans la vie de sa petite sœur et attend avec impatience que sont père et moi mettions en route les suivants. »

-« Donc je dois comprendre que nous devons envisager d'autres petits Castle dans une avenir proche ? »

-« Nous verrons mais c'est dans mon projet en effet, » sourit rêveusement Beckett.

Tout se passa bien et Sarah allait même vers les autres enfants jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'approche d'elle pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Dès qu'elle comprit que sa maman et Granny allaient partir, la fillette se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en s'agrippant au pantalon de sa mère.

-« Princesse, Maman va juste travailler mais elle revient après ton petit dodo pour te chercher. Tu te souviens, c'était déjà comme ça quand tu étais avec ta première maman et ton premier papa… » tenta tant bien que mal d'expliquer Beckett.

-« Papa ! Moi vouloir Papa ! » hoqueta Sarah.

-« Tu sais bien que Papa est loin ma Princesse… »

-« Granny moi pas vouloir seule… Veux Maman… »

Beckett fut alors prise d'une idée de génie. Elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Castle avant de se mettre à genoux devant sa fille.

-« Je te propose un marché Sarah, tu discute un peu avec Papa mais de manière exceptionnelle car on est le matin, ensuite tu me fais un gros câlin et, après avoir fait un bisou à Granny, tu pars avec Mademoiselle Honey rejoindre tes nouveaux petits copains pendant que Maman travaille. Je viendrai te rechercher après ton petit dodo de la journée. D'accord ? »

-« Moi voir Papa ? » demanda Sarah en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de sa manche.

_-« Allo Kate ? Il y a un problème ? » fit alors la voix inquiète de Castle._

-« Ne t'en fais pas mon Chérie, nous allons bien. C'est juste notre Princesse qui a un gros chagrin à l'idée de rester seule à la crèche et qui aimerait bien que son Papa discute cinq minutes en facetime avec elle. C'est possible ? »

-« Always, » répondit l'écrivain soulagé en appuyant sur le bouton facetime de son iPhone. « Hey ! Coucou Princesse ! Alors comme ça on a un gros chagrin ? »

-« Toi pa'ti et Maman et Granny pa'tir aussi. Moi veux pas seule… »

-« Mais tu sais ma Princesse, Maman ne va passer que quelques heures loin de toi. Elle reviendra te voir après ton petit dodo. »

-« P'omis ? »

-« Pinky swere. Allez fais-moi un beau sourire sinon je serai triste toute la journée moi aussi, » fit Castle avec des yeux de chien battu.

Il fut récompensé par un timide sourire de ses deux femmes avant que Beckett ne raccroche. Ensuite la jeune femme dit au revoir à sa fille, lui fit un énorme câlin avant de quitter la crèche les larmes aux yeux. Gates la rejoignit devant l'établissement quelques minutes plus tard.

-« Elle va bien. Mademoiselle Honey lui a montré un jeu qu'elle a à la maison et elles jouent tranquillement ensemble. Ne t'en fais pas Katie. Ta fille va bien. »

-« C'est tellement dur que la laisser là… Pourtant je sais que je vais la retrouver ce soir mais… »

-« C'est la première fois, » fit la capitaine à la place de sa fille de cœur. « Allez prends quelques minutes pour te ressaisir et appelle Rick, ça te fera du bien. »

Sur ce Gates disparut et Beckett suivit ses conseils.


	168. Première soirée

**Chapitre 167 : Première soirée**

Toute la journée Beckett regarda sa montre en maudissant le temps qui ne passait pas assez vite à son goût, le tout sous les regards gentiment moqueur de ses collègues et amis. Dix-sept heures trente précise, elle éteignit son ordinateur, se leva, attrapa son manteau et fila en direction de l'ascenseur.

-« A demain les gars ! » lança-t-elle.

-« A demain Mom ! » répondirent Ryan et Esposito d'une seule et même voix ironique.

-« C'est ça, rigolez autant que vous voulez ! Mais on verra bien lorsqu'il s'agira de petits Ryan ou de petits Esposito ! »

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard à la crèche où elle fut accueillie par Mademoiselle Honey qui la dirigea vers la salle de jeux.

-« La matinée a été un peu difficile. Sarah ne m'a pas quitté et puis, au moment d'aller à la sieste, Alicia, une petite fille de dix-huit mois, s'est mise à pleurer et votre fille est tout de suite aller vers elle, avant même que l'une des puéricultrices ou moi-même n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Depuis, Alicia et elle ne se quittent plus et je me disais que ça vous intéresserait peut-être de rencontrer la mère de la nouvelle amie de votre fille… »

-« Avec grand plaisir, » sourit Beckett en regardant avec fierté en regardant sa fille prendre soin de l'autre petite fille.

Elle sortit alors son portable et immortalisa l'instant avant de l'envoyer à Castle. Elle venait de le ranger lors qu'elle le sentit vibrer. En l'ouvrant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la réponse de Rick : « _Prête à être une super grande sœur, Lex a fait du bon boulot ! ILY, RC _»

-« Kate ? Kate Beckett ? » appela une voix surprise derrière elle.

-« Euh… Oui, » répondit la jeune femme en reconnaissant vaguement son interlocutrice sans pour autant parvenir à mettre à nom dessus.

-« Laura McAlester, enfin Thomson lorsqu'on s'est connu au lycée.

-« Oui ! Ca alors ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » sourit l'inspectrice avec plaisir.

-« Je viens chercher ma fille Alicia, comme tous les jours. Et toi ? »

-« Tu es la mère d'Alicia ? »

-« Oui, tu connais ma fille ? » s'étonna Laura McAlester.

-« En fait, je dirais que c'est ma fille Sarah qui a fait connaissance avec ton Alicia. »

-« La petite nouvelle est ta fille ? Cette petite Sarah qui a réussi à apaiser les angoisses alors que même son père et moi avons des difficultés à la calmer certains soirs ? Il faudra qu'elle me donne son secret ! »

-« Peut-être qu'elle la comprend tout simplement, » sourit Beckett en regardant les deux enfants jouer joyeusement. « Sarah a vécu des horreurs juste avant que mon mari et moi l'adoptions. »

Les deux mères virent Mademoiselle Honey se diriger vers les filles pour les avertir de leur présence. D'un seul et même mouvement, Sarah et Alicia se tournèrent vers elles et se précipitèrent dans leur direction aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient. La plus âgée des deux se jeta littéralement dans les bras de sa mère en poussant un énorme soupir de soulagement.

-« Toi venir, toi venir vraiment ! »

-« Bien sûr Princesse. Je te l'avais promis et Papa te l'avait confirmé avec un Pinky Swear. Oh tu m'as manqué ! » sourit Beckett en serrant sa fille dans ses bras et déposant une multitude de baisers dans ses cheveux. « Et on m'a dit que tu avais été très gentille avec Alicia. Je suis fière de toi. »

-« Moi grande. Lesis dire moi 'parer pour bébé. »

-« Tu es enceinte Kate ? » demanda alors Laura surprise.

-« Non, pas encore mais c'est dans les projets avec mon mari, » rougit la jeune femme en se mettant comme note mentale de parler à Alexis de ce qu'elle dit à Sarah.

-« Moi sage, moi voir Papa 'tenant ? » demanda la fillette pleine d'espoir.

-« Il va falloir attendre un peu. On va d'abord rentrer, te donner ton bain et commencer à préparer à manger et puis, enfin, ce sera l'heure de voir Papa ! »

-« Pas zuste… Moi sage… » bouda Sarah.

-« Serait-ce une fille à Papa ? » sourit Laura avec indulgence.

-« Oh oui ! Et le fait qu'il soit parti pour son travail à l'autre bout du pays n'aide pas, » répondit avec un sourire Beckett avant de se tourner vers sa fille. « Dis donc, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais arrêter de bouder un peu ? Tu as vu Papa ce matin, pas Alexis. C'est elle qui devrait être la plus triste ! »

-« Lesis pas vu Papa ? » demanda Sarah en ouvrant de grands yeux. « Oh… »

-« Allez, tu dis au revoir et à demain à Alicia, sa maman Laura et Mademoiselle Honey et on va rentrer. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on soit en retard pour notre rendez-vous avec Papa quand même ! »

Retrouvant son entrain, la fillette alla faire un bisou à la directrice de la crèche puis à Laura McAlester avant de faire un gros câlin à Alicia et de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, faisant hocher gravement la tête à la fille. Elle glissa ensuite sa main dans celle de sa mère et la suivit à l'extérieur pour rentrer au loft. Une fois chez elles, Sarah se précipita vers l'escalier.

-« Où vas-tu comme ça jeune fille ? » appela Beckett en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Moi bain ! Vite Maman ! Papa pas attend'e ! »

Avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme suivit sa fille et la retrouva dans sa chambre en train de baisser pantalon et culotte sans pour autant avoir retiré ses chaussures. Beckett s'approcha et se mit à sa hauteur avec un sourire.

-« Ca ne sert à rien de te presser comme ça Princesse. Si tu n'enlèves pas tes chaussures en premier, tu ne pourras jamais enlever ton pantalon… »

Avec patience, la jeune mère donna son bain à sa fille puis, après l'avoir mise en pyjama, elle l'enrôla pour la préparation du dîner, lui confiant de simples tâches. Lorsqu'Alexis arriva de sa première journée, elle les rejoint et ensemble elles passèrent un très agréable moment jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du système de vidéoconférence ne se mette à sonner.

-« 'ite ! 'ite ! Papa attend'e ! » s'écria Sarah en voulant descendre de son tabouret.

-« Doucement jeune fille ! » intima Beckett. « Si tu te fais mal, tu ne pourras pas discuter avec Papa alors respire calmement, lave-toi correctement les mains et ensuite tu pourras rejoindre le bureau en marchant. »

Bon gré, mal gré, la fillette obtempéra mais, lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle ne put s'empêcher de courir ce qui fit sourire Alexis alors que Beckett roulait des yeux.

-« En marchant j'ai dit ! »

-« Maman ! 'pêche-toi ! Peux pas 'pondre ! 'iiiite ! » s'impatienta Sarah alors que la sonnerie s'arrêtait. « Oh… Non… T'op tard… Papa p'us là… »

_-« Ne pleure pas Princesse, » fit alors la voix de Castle avant même qu'il n'apparaisse à l'écran. « Ca ne sonne plus parce que Maman ou Alexis a répondu à mon appel. »_

-« Papa ! Moi sage aujou'd'hui ! Faire 'opine à la c'èche ! »

_-« Vraiment ? Bah alors tu vois ! Tout s'est bien passé et je suis sûr que Maman ne t'a même pas manqué ! »_

-« Si un peu, » répondit la fillette en rougissant. « Moi aimer quand Maman a''ivée. Faire gros câlin mais di'e quand même à demain à ma'moizelle Honey et Licia. »

_-« C'est bien, je suis très fier de toi ! Et Licia c'est ta copine ? »_

-« Mais aider elle quand elle pleuré. Et zouer avec elle aussi. »

_-« Eh bien dis-donc, ta journée a été bien remplie alors ! » sourit Castle. « Et tu as fait quoi depuis que tu es rentrée ? »_

-« Bain et p'éparé manger, » répondit fièrement Sarah.

_-« D'accord ! Et si tu allais jouer un peu ? Mais reste dans le bureau, comme ça je peux toujours te voir tout en discutant avec Alexis et Maman, d'accord ? »_

-« Toi pas pa'tir ? »

_-« Quand l'heure sera venue pour moi de raccrocher, je te préviendrai. Comme ça, tu pourras m'envoyer un gros bisou ! »_

-« P'omis ? »

_-« Juré ! » affirma l'écrivain en levant sa main droite et souriant en voyant sa fille s'éloigner joyeusement. « Bon et toi Pumpkin, ta première journée de stage ? C'était bien ? »_

-« Oui, le juge Daniels est très accessible et son assistante a commencé à m'expliquer le dossier sur lequel j'allais travailler pendant mes cinq semaines de stage. »

_-« Quelque chose d'intéressant ? »_

-« Une affaire qui pourrait te plaire mais, malheureusement, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler ! J'ai signé une clause de confidentialité… »

_-« Quoi ? Mais comment je vais faire pour écrire l'intrigue du prochain Nikki Heat moi ? » s'offusqua Castle tout en ayant du mal à cacher son sourire._

-« Pff ! Avec Maman, tu as de quoi écrire une cinquantaine de Nikki Heat rien qu'avec votre première année de travail ensemble ! » répondit Alexis en roulant des yeux.

_-« Ok ma fille, alors il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de trainer avec ta mère parce que tu es en train de prendre toutes ses petites manies à commencer par rouler des yeux ! » soupira dramatiquement l'écrivain, digne du talent de sa mère._

-« Non mais je rêve là ! C'est pourtant toi qui étais heureux que je sois si proche de Maman ! Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour changer un iota ma relation avec elle ! »

_-« Ok, ok, ok ! » se défendit le seul homme de l'assemblée. « Mais sinon, ça te plait ? Tu es heureuse ? »_

-« Tout est parfait Papa et avoir Maman et Sarah autour de moi en ton absence m'aide à me sentir mieux et à mieux vivre ton absence. Et le stage va m'aider à faire mon choix pour l'université l'an prochain car tu sais que je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux prendre… »

_-« Alors emmagasine bien toute les informations que tu pourras rencontrer. Cela facilitera ta prise de décision. »_

-« Je sais Papa, » sourit Alexis. « Bon je te laisse, je vais voir où en est le dîner. »

-« Tu sais, tu peux continuer à discuter avec ton père ma Grande, je vais aller.. »

-« Non Maman, toi aussi tu as envie et besoin d'avoir ton moment avec Papa alors profite-en ! » dit la rouquine en disparaissant.

_-« Hey… » souffla Castle. « Comment vas-u depuis ce matin ? Pas trop dure ta première journée ? »_

-« Hey… Un peu, je crois que j'ai légèrement tapé sur les nerfs des gars… C'est long une journée entière sans Sarah… »

_-« Maman jusqu'au bout des ongles ! Vous me manquez toutes les trois… Et dis-moi, c'est qui cette Licia avec qui Sarah a sympathisé ? »_

-« C'est une petite de dix-huit mois qui s'appelle Alicia et tu vas rire, c'est la fille d'une connaissance de lycée que j'avais perdu de vue depuis un bye et dont le mari est flic au 12e ! C'est la puce avec qui Sarah jouait sur la photo que je t'ai envoyé tout à l'heure. »

_-« Tu m'as manqué la nuit dernière… »_

-« Toi aussi… Je t'ai cherché ce matin avant de réaliser que tu étais à l'autre bout du pays. Mais j'ai souri en repensant à comment je me suis endormie… Dans le t-shirt que tu m'as laissé avec ton odeur, en discutant avec toi en facetime et en imaginant tes bras autour de ma taille… »

_-« Ca a été plus dure pour moi. Je n'allais pas te réveiller pour que tu m'aides à m'endormir… Alors j'ai ouvert le petit flacon de ton gel douche à la cerise et j'en ai versé un peu sur un coin de mon oreiller. Je l'ai senti en regardant la photo de ma famille jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me gagne à trois heures du matin passé… »_

-« Oh Rick… »

Le couple discuta encore pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'Alexis arrive pour annoncer que le repas était prêt. Les filles souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Rick avant de couper la conversation à regret. Le reste de la soirée se passa avec douceur et tendresse pour tous les membres de la famille, qu'ils se trouvent sur la côte Est ou sur la côte Ouest.


	169. Un revenant

**Chapitre 168 : Un revenant**

Deux jours plus tard, alors que la journée touchait enfin à sa fin, Beckett vit soudain apparaître dans son champ de vision une silhouette connue.

-« Josh ? »

-« Kate… Euh… Je peux te parler ? »

La jeune femme fit une drôle de tête et regarda l'heure : dix-huit heures trente. Si elle ne partait pas tout de suite pour récupérer sa fille, elles ne seraient jamais à l'heure pour l'appel de Castle…

-« C'est vraiment important ? »

-« S'il te plait Kate… »

-« Bon… Suis-moi, » soupira Beckett en attrapant ses affaires et en s'arrangeant pour mettre son alliance en évidence. « Les gars à demain ! »

-« Tout va bien Boss ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Esposito en fusillant Josh du regard. « Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

-« Ca vous dit qu'on se retrouve chez moi ce soir avec Lanie et Jenny ? Je ne me sens pas de rester seule avec les filles et… »

Beckett ne finit pas sa phrase mais désigna discrètement le médecin. Les deux inspecteurs comprirent de suite.

-« Pas de problème. Et on apporte le dîner, » sourit Ryan. « A tout à l'heure ! »

Sans un regard pour Josh et se moquant complètement qu'il la suive ou pas, la jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas rapide en direction de la crèche. Surpris de sa destination, Josh ne dit pourtant rien, comprenant que son ex avait d'autres choses en tête pour le moment.

-« Bonjour Amanda ! » salua Beckett. « Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

-« Parfaitement bien Détective. La petite s'est vraiment bien intégrée au groupe et reste très protectrice via-à-via d'Alicia. D'ailleurs sa mère m'a demandé de vous dire que, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Sarah, sa fille avait moins de difficultés à s'endormir le soir ! Elle est ravie. »

-« Très génial pour elle et son mari ! Et sinon, où est Sarah ? »

-« Dans la salle de jeux mais elle fixe l'heure depuis un moment son lapin serré contre son cœur… »

-« Alors je file la chercher ! Je suis plus tard aujourd'hui et je sais qu'elle doit avoir peur de rater l'appel de son père… »

-« Oh… Alors ce n'est pas… » fit Jenny en désignant Josh que Beckett avait complètement oublié.

-« Non, ce n'est pas ! Tu ne pouvais pas m'attendre dehors Josh ? » soupira la jeune femme avant de sourire en coin en pensant intérieurement :_ « S'il n'avait pas compris en voyant mon alliance, la présence de Sarah va sûrement lui permettre de mettre toutes les informations bout-à-bout et de comprendre que j'ai définitivement tourné la page ! »_

Dès que Beckett s'avança dans la salle de jeux, Sarah la vit et se précipita dans ses bras aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettait.

-« Maman ! »

-« Hey Princesse ! Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

-« Bien, » répondit la fillette avec un sourire avant de froncer les yeux. « Toi tard… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras tout le temps de voir Papa. Allez, on y va ! » sourit la jeune femme en se retournant pour partir et trouvant sur son chemin Josh, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée.

-« Maman ? » parvint-il à articuler.

-« Sarah, Princesse, je te présente Josh. C'est un… Ami de Maman et il connait aussi Papa ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la famille. Josh, je te présente ma plus jeune fille Sarah. »

-« Maman, Zosh bizarre… Pourquoi lui pas parler et zuste bouger bouche ? »

-« Je pense que c'est parce qu'il est très surpris. »

-« D'accord. Maison 'tenant ? »

-« Oui on y va. A demain Amanda ! »

-« Demain ! » lança joyeusement Sarah. « Et demain Papa là ! »

-« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ma Princesse ? Papa ne rentre pas avant cinq dodos… »

-« Mais toi dire Papa rentrer dans six dodos quand parti… Et moi dormi cinq dodos 'éjà donc Papa maison demain ! » répondit la fillette avec sa logique d'enfant.

-« Bah non Sarah, Papa ne sera pas là avant samedi matin… » confirma Beckett en fronçant les sourcils. « Quand on disait cinq dodos, on parlait des grands dodos, entre le goûter et le petits déjeuner… »

-« Alors Papa pas 'entrer ? » demanda l'enfant alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et que sa lèvre inférieure se mettait à trembler.

-« Un peu plus tard que ce que tu pensais Princesse mais je te promets que Papa sera bientôt de retour, » expliqua la jeune femme en réconfortant au mieux sa fille.

Une fois sur le trottoir, Josh posa sa main sur le bras de son ex.

-« Kate, il faut vraiment que je te parle… C'est important… »

-« Ecoute Josh, comme tu vois, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment ! Ma fille est fatiguée et en plus elle est triste parce que son père ne rentre pas ! »

-« Mais… »

-« Tu veux me parler ? Très bien ! » s'énerva Beckett en lui jetant ses clés de voiture. « Tiens, conduis-nous à la maison ! Autant que tu te rendes utile vu que tu as décidé de rester ! »

-« Euh… Kate, » fit Josh mal à l'aise. « Tu habites où maintenant ? Je sais que ce n'est pas dans ton appartement puisque j'ai essayé d'aller t'y voir. »

Beckett lui donna donc son adresse et s'installa à l'arrière, auprès de Sarah qui était inconsolable. Sentant bien que ce n'était toujours pas le moment, Josh resta silencieux tout en observant la mère et l'enfant via le rétroviseur. La jeune femme avec laquelle il avait passé plusieurs mois de sa vie était faite pour être mère… Il n'en avait jamais rien su…

-« Kate, je me gare où ? » demanda Josh en arrivant à l'adresse indiquée par la jeune femme.

-« Mets-là en double file, Franck s'occupera de la mettre au garage, » répondit Becket en détachant sa fille et en la prenant dans ses bras pour sortir.

Josh observa autour de lui en s'étonnant du standing de l'immeuble et suivit son ex à l'intérieur. Elle salua amicalement l'homme qui se tenait dans le hall puis prit l'ascenseur en direction du 5e étage.

-« Alors c'est ici que tu habites ? »

-« Oui, depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. »

L'ascenseur arriva à l'étage et Beckett se dirigea vers la porte du loft, une Sarah toujours inconsolable dans les bras et Josh sur les talons. Elle pénétra dans le loft et Motocycle Boy l'y suivit sans y avoir été invité ce qui provoqua à roulement d'yeux réprobateur. Sans un mot, elle prit la direction du bureau où elle entendait les voix de Castle et Alexis qui discutaient déjà.

-« Regarde Princesse, Papa est là ! Et si tu allais rejoindre Lex pour discuter avec lui de ce qui te rend si triste ? »

Sarah hocha doucement la tête et, une fois que Beckett l'eut posé au sol, s'avança vers sa sœur en lui tendant les bras. Comprenant rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas, Alexis la prit dans ses bras avant de voir le regard figé et fermé de son père. Elle se tourna alors vers l'entrée du bureau et resta bouche-bée.

-« Kate, on peut parler maintenant ? » demanda le médecin en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de son ex.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Josh ? » soupira la jeune femme en se dégageant.

-« Je… J'ai fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie le jour où j'ai accepté de te laisser partir loin de moi. Je t'en prie… Reviens… Tu me manques… »

-« Josh, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, je suis mariée et heureuse. »

-« Mariée ? Quoi ? Mais… Qui ? »

-« Ouvre un peu tes yeux et tu comprendras de suite. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé au poste de police, Josh regarda attentivement Beckett tout d'abord puis le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait avec elle. Les bras croisés devant elle et à sa main gauche étinceler un solitaire simple mais superbe et juste à côté une alliance qui avait dû coûter une petite fortune. Il releva ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son ex dans lesquels brillait une lueur juste là inconnue. Puis il nota la montagne de livres qui l'entourait et enfin l'adolescente, Sarah dans les bras, debout en silence devant un écran sur lequel le visage ému et en larmes de l'écrivain Richard Castle.

-« Alors tout ce temps, toi et lui ? »

-« Jamais quand on était ensemble. Je t'ai toujours été fidèle mais je ne suis la femme que d'un seul homme et cet homme c'est lui. Rick. Et tu vois Alexis et Sarah ? Ce sont mes filles, tout autant que celles de Castle. »

-« Tu es heureuse ? »

-« Comme si toutes les pièces s'étaient enfin remises à leurs places, places dont elles n'auraient jamais dû être déplacées. Je me sens complètement alors oui, je suis heureuse ! »

-« Prends soin de toi Kate et de ta famille. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible ensemble, » dit Josh avec un sourire triste et en se tournant vers la sortie. « Ce n'est pas la peine de me raccompagner, je vais trouver la sortie. »

-« Josh ! » l'appela Beckett. « J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu trouveras toi aussi ta 'one and done' et que tu connaitras le même bonheur que moi. »

Alors que le médecin quittait le loft la tête basse, le jeune femme prit une profonde et fit face à sa famille. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à rencontrer le visage d'un Castle furieux, elle fut surprise de le découvrir souriant aux travers de ses larmes.

_-« Je t'aime Kate ! »_

-« Moi aussi Rick. Désolée pour tout ça… Le retard, Sarah mais surtout Josh… »

_-« Je veux bien qu'il revienne demain si c'est pour entendre à nouveau une telle déclaration d'amour ! »_

-« Richard Castle ! » sourit Beckett en roulant des yeux. « Et si au lieu de dire des âneries, tu réconfortais ta petite dernière qui était persuadée, malgré la frise que tu lui a faite, que tu rentrais demain matin… »

_-« Bah alors Princesse ! Pourtant avec Maman et Alexis, on t'avait tout bien expliqué, non ? » s'étonna Castle en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour mieux la voir._

-« Toi pas rentrer ? » sanglota Sarah en lui lançant un regard plein de détresse.

_-« Pas demain mais dans deux jours et on ira tous ensemble au mariage d'Oncle Kevin et Tante Jenny ! Ca va être super, non ? »_

-« Moi veux Papa et histoi'e ! » s'entêta la fillette alors qu'une nouvelle vague de larmes la submergeait. « Pas 'cran ! 'cran pas faire câlin ! »

Sur ce, la fillette s'arracha des bras de sa sœur et partit en courant et en pleurant en direction du salon. Elle se jeta sur le canapé et enfuit sa tête dans le coussin pour pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-« Je suis désolée Rick mais je vais aller m'occuper de Sarah. Et rassure-toi, nous ne seront pas seules ce soir. Lanie, Espo, Ryan et Jenny viennent et apportent avec eux le repas. Enfin le nôtre car Ryan et Jenny font une cure afin de commencer leur vie maritale sein… Je ne suis pas sûre que Kevin y survive ! »

_-« D'accord. Tu m'envoies un message pour me donner des nouvelles plus tard ? »_

-« Promis mon Amour ! »


	170. Rien ne va plus…

**Chapitre 169 : Rien ne va plus…**

Lorsque leurs amis arrivèrent avec le dîner une demi-heure plus tard, Alexis leur ouvrit la porte avec un sourire triste.

-« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Esposito.

-« C'est Sarah. Elle était persuadée que Papa rentrait demain et, depuis qu'on lui a expliqué qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant samedi matin, elle est inconsolable…. Ca me fait mal au cœur et Maman ne sait plus quoi faire mise à part la serrer dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles douces… »

-« Ok, » fit Lanie en entrant dans le loft et s'approchant du canapé pour se mettre à la hauteur de la mère et l'enfant. « Et bien Princesse, en voilà un gros chagrin ! »

-« Moi vouloir Papa, » se remit à appeler désespérément Sarah ce qui brisa le cœur de toutes les personnes présentes.

-« Je me doute que ça ne va pas te réconforter plus que ça mais regarde ce que j'amène ? » sourit Esposito en s'avançant à son tour. « Des macaronis au fromage ! Et j'ai été les prendre dans ce petit endroit où tu les as temps aimé ! »

-« Merci Baby, » hoqueta la fillette en lui tendant la main. « Papa pas là… Moi sage pou'tant… »

-« Je sais que c'est dur Princesse mais je te promets que ton papa sera de retour très bientôt ! Il ne manquerait le mariage d'oncle Kevin et de tante Jenny pour rien au monde ! »

-« Demain ? » s'entêta l'enfant d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

-« Non Sarah, samedi… » répondit tristement le latino en voyant de nouveau le visage de la fillette se décomposer devant lui. « Je suis désolé Kate, je ne pensais pas qu'elle… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas Javi. J'ai moi-aussi découvert sa logique de petite fille têtue. La prochaine fois, Rick et moi feront attention à comment nous lui présenterons la chose… »

Leurs amis restèrent deux bonnes heures pendant lesquelles la fillette ne quitta pas les bras de sa mère, les larmes toujours à deux doigts de couler.

-« Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais on bosse tous demain et il commence à se faire tard. »

-« Oh ! Com'on Bro ! Il n'est que vingt-et-une heure ! » s'exclama Esposito.

-« Peut-être Baby mais le temps qu'on rentre et surtout il est largement l'heure d'aller au lit pour Princesse ! » intervint Lanie avec un sourire.

-« Et mon petit doigt me dit que ça ne va pas être simple de coucher Sarah…. » fit Jenny. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit Kate, parler ou que je vienne te donner un coup de main, n'hésite pas à appeler. Je suis en congés toute la semaine pour finir les préparatifs du mariage. »

-« Merci Jenny, c'est très gentil mais je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard ! Et puis tu as ta famille à t'occuper… »

-« Oh contraire ! Ca me fera des vacances ! Ma mère a élu domicile chez nous et elle n'en finit pas de m'embêter avec des détails qui sont déjà réglés depuis plusieurs semaines ! Je n'en peux plus ! »

-« Alors je n'hésiterai pas à faire appel à toi Jenny. Merci pour tout. »

Une fois seules, Beckett prit sa petite dernière dans ses bras et commença à monter à l'étage mais la fillette se remit à pleurer de plus belle. N'en pouvant plus et souffrant elle-aussi de l'absence de son mari, la jeune femme fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-« Si tu veux Lex, tu peux toi-aussi te joindre à nous. Je sais que les larmes de ta sœur ont autant attaqué ton moral que le mien… »

-« Merci Maman, je monte me changer et je reviens. J'en profiterai pour descendre le pyjama de Princesse. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient toutes les trois couchées dans le lit parental, Beckett à la place de Castle, Alexis à sa place et Sarah entre elles deux. La fillette ne mit pas plus de quelques minutes pour s'endormir malgré les larmes qui coulaient toujours en abondance sur ses joues.

-« Maman ? » appela l'adolescente faisant ainsi se redresser vers elle le visage de sa mère. « Tu sais, maintenant qu'elle dort, tu peux te laisser aller à ta tristesse… »

-« Je suis l'adulte ici… Je ne veux pas… »

-« Maman, je suis triste et tu l'es tout autant que moi. Papa nous manque à toutes les deux autant qu'à Sarah. Je suis grande, tu n'as pas à être forte devant moi, » la coupa la rouquine alors qu'une première larme s'échappait de ses yeux.

-« Oh ma Grande ! » s'exclama Beckett en tendant son bras vers elle pour poser une main réconfortante sur sa joue. « Il faut se dire qu'on n'a jamais été aussi prêt de le revoir que maintenant… »

-« Je sais tout ça mais j'ai moi aussi envie de me blottir dans ses bras… »

Les larmes d'Alexis redoublèrent et la jeune femme sentit la muraille qu'elle avait jusque là réussie à maintenir s'effriter doucement mais sûrement. Une première larme s'échappa de la commissure de ses yeux bientôt suivie d'une autre et encore une autre. Alors que les yeux d'Alexis se fermaient et qu'elle sombrait à son tour dans un sommeil tourmenté, Beckett se leva doucement de lit en faisant tout pour ne pas déranger ses filles et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers le bureau après avoir pris dans la salle de bain la robe de chambre de Castle. Elle se blottit à l'intérieur avant de se pelotonner dans le fauteuil de son écrivain de mari et laissa enfin libre court à sa tristesse. Elle finit par s'endormir à fond de force et de larmes roulée en boule. Elle se réveilla en sursaut sur les coups de trois heures du matin, complètement désorientée.

-« Maman… » pleurait à chaudes larmes Sarah. « Maman… »

Beckett se leva précipitamment et grimaça en sentant un torticolis naissant dû à sa mauvaise position mais elle n'en tint pas compte car sa fille faisait un mauvais rêve.

-« Shh Princesse… Je suis là, » souffla la jeune femme en prenant place dans le lit.

-« Toi partie… Comme Papa… Moi seule… » sanglota la fillette en se blottissant dans ses bras. « Moi veux Papa aussi… »

-« Pour Papa, il faut attendre encore un peu ma Chérie, » répondit avec patience et douceur Beckett en caressant doucement les cheveux de sa fille. « Il faut dormir maintenant… »

-« Toi pas parti' hein ? » demanda Sarah en plongeant ses yeux humides dans ceux de sa mère.

-« Je te promets que je ne partirai pas ma Princesse. Tu peux rejoindre le pays des rêves en toute tranquillité. »

Une fois Sarah et Alexis rendormies, la jeune femme mit beaucoup de temps à retrouver le sommeil et, lorsque son réveil sonna le lendemain matin, elle eut l'impression qu'elle venait juste de fermer les yeux. Dès son arrivée au poste, Gates remarqua les cernes qui obscurcissaient les yeux de son inspectrice de belle-fille. Aussi appela-t-elle Ryan dans son bureau, le sachant plus enclin à parler qu'Esposito.

-« Vous m'avez demandé Sir ? » demanda l'inspecteur en pénétrant dans le bureau.

-« Oui. Entrez, fermez la porte et venez-vous assoir s'il vous plait. »

Ryan obéit et prit place mal à l'aise.

-« Je ne vais pas vous manger Kevin, » sourit Gates. « Je vous ai demandé de venir en temps que membre de la famille. Je suis inquiète pour Kate et je sais qu'elle ne me dira rien avant d'arriver au bout du rouleau. Déjà hier j'avais remarqué qu'elle était plus fatiguée et plus nerveuse mais, ce matin, j'ai peur que ce soit pire que tout. Savez-vous ce qui se passe ? »

-« Euh… »

-« Vous pouvez parler librement Kevin, je me fais juste du souci pour celle que j'ai appris à aimer comme ma fille… »

-« Je sais que Kate souffre de l'absence de Rick même si elle fait tout pour le cacher mais hier soir Sarah était inconsolable. Elle croyait que son Papa rentrait aujourd'hui, elle en était persuadée et du coup ça a été très dur. Même Espo n'a pas réussi à lui arracher un sourire alors que c'est son grand copain… Kate a tenu le coup au maximum mais je suis intimement persuadé qu'une fois seule elle a craqué et a laissé libre cours à sa peine. »

-« Bon, il faut absolument faire quelque chose ! Allez me chercher Esposito. Pendant ce temps, j'appelle Jim et Martha. A nous cinq nous aurons peut-être une idée. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Beckett était perdue dans ses pensées tout en fixant le siège de son mari aussi ne remarqua-t-elle pas le véritable conseil de guerre qui se tenait dans le bureau de sa supérieure hiérarchique. En effet, Ryan, Esposito et Gates étaient en ligne avec Jim, Martha Lanie et Jenny. Alexandre ne pouvait pas se joindre à eux car il était sur une intervention chirurgicale.

-« Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose pour eux, » dit Gates d'entrée. « Si ça continue comme ça, demain Beckett sera sur les rotules mais trop têtue pour prendre un jour de congés et ce week-end elle ne pourra pas profiter du mariage de Kevin et Jenny. Ce serait dommage quand même ! »

-« Et, si vous voulez mon avis, Richard sera plus ou moins dans le même état, » intervint Martha. « Alexandre et moi l'avons eu hier soir au téléphone après qu'il ait eu sa famille et il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme… »

-« Je confirme, » dit Jenny. « Il est en ce moment même en direct sur un talk show et, moi qui le connait un peu, je sens bien qu'il fait tout pour donner le change mais le maquillage ne suffit pas à cacher ses cernes… »

-« Bon alors on fait quoi ? » lança Lanie. « Le plus radical serait de les envoyer Kate, Sarah mais aussi Alexis à Los Angeles. Vous pensez que c'est possible Vi… Euh Capitaine ? »

-« Lanie, en ce moment on est en famille donc c'est Victoria ! » sourit Gates. « Et en ce qui concerne une absence de Kate, Kevin, Javier, vous pensez que vous pouvez pendre en charge un partie de son travail ? Au besoin, je suis prête à vous apporter le soutien d'un officier. »

-« Pas de problème si ça peut rentre le sourire aux filles ! » répondit immédiatement Esposito alors que Ryan hochait affirmativement la tête.

-« Très bien, » sourit la métisse. « Bon maintenant on s'organise comment ? »

-« Jim, pouvez-vous aller chercher Alexis à son stage si je te donne l'adresse et la ramener au poste ? Pendant ce temps je réserve trois places sur le vol de midi trente-cinq au départ de JFK. Par contre, je ne peux pas passer faire leurs bagages car j'ai un cours… »

-« Vous pouvez me faire livrer les billets par coursier aussi vite que possible ? » demanda Gates.

-« Je suis déjà en train d'envoyer un mail à l'agence de voyage qu'on utilise actuellement, » sourit Martha. « Dès que je raccroche, je les appelle pour soigner les derniers détails et m'assurer de leur discrétion. »

-« Jenny, tu veux bien m'accompagner chez Rick et Kate pour faire les bagages des filles ? » demanda alors Lanie. « Enfin si vous m'autorisez à m'absenter Sir… »

-« J'appelle immédiatement votre chef pour le prévenir que j'ai besoin de vous Lanie. Maintenant que tout le monde file à sa tâche ! On se retrouve tous ici dans… Disons une heure. C'est faisable ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça et se mit à la tâche qui lui avait été assignée et, comme convenu, une heure plus tard, Jim passait les portes de l'ascenseur en compagnie d'une Alexis perdue et inquiète.

-« Mais tu vas me dire à la fin ce qui se passe Pops ? » s'énerva la jeune fille faisant se relever la tête de Beckett.

-« Lex ? Papa ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » s'inquiéta la jeune femme en se levant au moment où la porte de l'escalier s'ouvrait sur Esposito portant Sarah dans ses bras. « Oh mon Dieu ! C'est Rick ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Rick, c'est ça ? »

-« Detective Beckett, » tonna alors la voix de 'Iron' Gates. « Dans mon bureau avec votre famille au sens large ! »

Tremblante, Beckett prit sa petite dernière dans ses bras et lia sa main à celle de son aînée avant de pénétrer dans le bureau de sa supérieure suivie de tout le monde, y compris Lanie et Jenny qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver. Ryan, qui fermait la marche, referma la porte derrière lui.

-« Essayez-vous les filles, » sourit Victoria en prenant place dans son fauteuil, Jim à ses côtés. « Si nous vous avons fait vernir ici c'est parce que… »

-« Rick a un problème ? » ne put s'empêcher de la couper Kate.

-« Katie, ton mari va bien, aussi bien que toi et les filles tout du moins. C'est pour ça que nous avons décidé de faire en sorte que vous puissiez toutes les trois le rejoindre dès aujourd'hui pour lui faire la surprise. Votre avion décolle dans deux heures et demie. Lanie et Jenny sont allées vous préparer vos affaires et Jim va vous conduire à JFK. »

Beckett et Alexis échangèrent un regard incrédule avant de regarder tous les membres de leur 'famille' présents, stupéfaites.

-« Mais… Et mon stage ? Et le travail de Maman ? »

-« J'ai contacté ton maître de stage Alexis et tout est arrangé. Quand à ta mère, n'oublie pas que je suis sa supérieure. Autant que ça lui apporte quelques avantages par moment… »

-« Allez, en route ! » lança Jim en claquant des mains. « Il ne faudrait pas que vous manquiez votre avion quand même ! Après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné ? »

-« Aller où Maman ? » demanda timidement Sarah.

-« C'est une surprise ! » sourit Beckett en retrouvant sa voix et sa bonne humeur, ne souhaitant pas rendre sa fille impatiente. « En route et merci ! Merci pour tout ! »


	171. Retrouvailles à Los Angeles

**Chapitre 170 : Retrouvailles à Los Angeles**

Il était quinze heures vingt-sept heure locale quand l'avion qui transportait les trois filles Castle atterrit à l'heure prévue à l'aéroport de LAX. Pendant qu'Alexis récupérait leurs bagages, Beckett installa la fillette endormie dans sa poussette.

-« Tu crois qu'elle va réagir comment en voyant Papa ? » demanda Alexis en jetant un regard tendre à sa petite sœur alors qu'elle apportait leur second et dernier bagage.

-« Comment tu réagissais toi petite quand tu revoyais ton père après quelques jours de séparation ? »

-« Je lui sautait littéralement dessus ! Et sans me soucier de l'endroit où nous étions… » sourit la rouquine nostalgique. « J'ai d'ailleurs fait quelques gaffes… »

-« J'imagine très bien, » répondit Beckett avant de froncer les sourcils. « Dis-moi ma Grande, ce ne serait pas Paula là-bas ? »

-« Si, tu as raison et visiblement elle nous cherche… » fit Alexis en la voyant s'approcher en faisant un signe en leur direction. « Bonjour Paula, que fais-tu ici ? »

-« Martha m'a mise dans la confidence. Venez, nous allons faire la surprise à Rick à la fin de sa conférence de presse ! Juste le temps d'y aller et ce sera parfait ! »

-« Où est Gina ? Avec lui ? » demanda la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

-« Elle avait un autre impératif aujourd'hui. Elle ne revient que demain. Vous l'aurez donc rien que pour vous trois ! Le voyage a été bon ? » demanda l'attachée de presse de l'écrivain en les conduisant à la voiture qui les attendait.

-« Oui merci ! » répondit Beckett en retrouvant le sourire. « Je crois que je ne vais pas avoir de mal à m'habituer à voyager en classe affaires ! »

Les trois jeunes femmes rigolèrent et, pendant que Beckett installait Sarah délicatement dans son rehausseur, Paula et Alexis chargeaient les bagages dans le coffre. Puis les trois femmes prirent place dans le véhicule qui démarra aussitôt. Moins de quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, elles pénétraient dans le fond de la salle où se tenait la conférence de presse. Alexis et Beckett s'assirent tranquillement et la jeune femme prit une Sarah encore endormie dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, Paula rejoignit Castle qui lui lança un regard noir.

-« J'en reviens pas que tu m'aies lâché seul au milieu de ces fauves ! » souffla-t-il entre ces dents avant d'adresser un sourire de circonstance aux journalistes.

-« Mesdames et Messieurs les journalistes, je pense qu'il est temps de poser une dernière question à Richard, » sourit Paula en donnant la parole à une jeune femme.

-« Miranda Watson de US Weekly, » se présenta la jeune femme blonde en battant des cils en direction de l'écrivain. « Je sais que vous vous êtes montrés très clair quand à la protection de votre vie privée mais… Je me lance au risque de recevoir votre foudre. Tout le monde a remarqué que vous sembliez différent, plus épanoui et que vous portez une magnifique bague alors… Y aurait-il une nouvelle Madame Castle ? »

-« Comme je vous ai déjà expliqué à plu… »

-« Papa ! » coupa alors une petite voix encore endormie en échappant à la garde de sa mère.

Sarah, car c'était elle qui venait de se réveiller au son de la voix de son père, se précipita sur le devant de la salle, escalada l'estrade et se jeta dans les jambes de Castle, les enroulant de ses petits bras et serrant fort.

-« Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! » répétait inlassablement la fillette telle une litanie.

-« Sa… Sarah ! Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama Castle incrédule. « Et où est ta mère ? »

-« Papa ? Sa mère ? » murmurèrent plusieurs journalistes pas très discrètement faisant sortir Castle de sa stupeur.

-« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une petite chose à régler. Je suis à vous dans quelques minutes, » fit l'écrivain en se levant pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras et la serrer contre son cœur.

Il descendit de l'estrade et, après avoir remarqué le sourire et le geste de Paula, il prit la direction du fond de la salle. Dès il aperçut Beckett et Alexis, Castle accéléra le pas, un immense sourire aux lèvres. La rouquine se leva et se précipita à son tour dans les bras de son père.

-« Oh Papa… Tu m'as manqué… » souffla l'adolescente.

-« Toi aussi Pumpkin, toi aussi. »

Par-dessus les têtes de ses filles, Castle croisa le regard plein d'amour et de douceur de sa tendre épouse et murmura silencieusement un 'je t'aime' plein d'émotions. Les yeux de Beckett se remplirent alors de larmes et elle s'approcha timidement de sa famille. Sentant l'hésitation de sa mère et l'envie de son père, Alexis s'écarta suffisamment pour laisser une place à la jeune femme entre sa sœur et elle. Avec un sourire, Beckett prit sa place au milieu de sa famille et oublia tout ce qui les entourait. Instinctivement, le couple se rapprocha l'un de l'autre et échangea un baiser riche en émotions. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent front contre front, les fronts des filles venant se blottir contre eux.

-« La prochaine fois, je vous embarque avec moi… » souffla Castle. « Qu'il y ait une enquête ou des examens, je m'en fiche ! Je vous kidnappe toutes les trois avec moi… »

-« Rick, » sourit Beckett. « On va bien finir par trouver notre rythme entre notre famille et nos différents engagements. Laisse-nous le temps d'être nous avant de nous kidnapper… »

L'écrivain vola un nouveau baiser à son épouse avant de respirer profondément cette odeur de cerises qui lui avait tant manqué. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras les uns des autres, se murmurant des paroles douces, échangeant des baisers.

-« Tu es prête ? » demanda au bout d'un long moment Castle en captant la voix de Paula.

-« Autant que l'on puisse l'être mais l'essentiel c'est qu'on soit ensemble toi, moi et les filles. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

-« Alors on y va, » sourit l'écrivain en déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres de sa femme.

Il raffermit sa prise autour de ses filles et Beckett s'accrocha à Alexis en affichant sa 'poker face' et un sourire de circonstance. Ensemble ils remontèrent la salle et gravirent les trois marches de l'estrade avant de faire face à la horde de journalistes aux yeux ébahis.

-« Je vais répondre à votre question Mademoiselle… Watson, c'est bien ça ? » affirma Castle en direction de la jeune femme qui acquiesça en rougissant. « Comme vous l'avez déjà pressenti, il y a eu de grands changements dans ma vie. Vous connaissez déjà Alexis ma fille ainée, laissez-moi maintenant vous présenter ma femme, Kate, et notre fille Sarah que nous avons adoptée. »

-« Excusez-moi mais… Vous êtes Nikki Heat ? » demanda un journaliste en retrouvant sa voix.

-« Non, » répondit Beckett en lançant un regard noir à son écrivain de mari avant de faire face aux journalistes et d'affirmer avec un sourire. « Je suis Kate Castle. »

-« Vous avez fait le choix de prendre le nom de votre mari ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? J'espère que vous n'y voyez pas un problème vous parce que moi non. »

-« Ni moi, » affirma Castle. « J'ai enfin trouvé la femme qui me rend heureux et qui me complète. Je tiens à préciser que je souhaite toujours conserver ma vie privée et que les consignes qui vous ont été données sont toujours d'actualité. »

-« Madame Castle, allez-vous continuer à exercer votre profession ? »

-« Pourquoi changerai-je quelque chose à ma vie ? Mon travail m'a permis de rencontrer Rick et, pendant les quatre dernières années, nous avons appris à fonctionner ensemble. »

-« Mais cela ne va pas être trop dur avec les enfants… »

-« Comme nous l'avons déjà expliqué à une assistance sociale et à un juge pour enfant, ce n'est pas parce que ma femme est une inspectrice de la police de New York que nous n'avons pas le droit d'avoir une famille. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerai beaucoup profiter de ma famille ! »

Castle invita sa famille à descendre quand Miranda Watson se leva d'un bond.

-« Attendez ! Monsieur Castle ! Quand vous êtes vous marié ? Quand avez-vous officiellement adopté la petite Sarah ? Pourrons-nous avoir quelques photos ? Une interview peut-être ? »

-« Nous nous sommes mariés le 24 décembre dernier dans la plus strict intimité et ce même jour Sarah est devenue notre fille, » lança Beckett en jetant un regard amoureux à Castle.

-« Et ce jour-là, Kate est officiellement devenue ma Maman. Sachez que j'aime et je respecte ma première Maman, Meredith, » ajouta Alexis.

-« Quand aux photos, voyez avec Paula. Nous avons sélectionné quelques clichés officiels ! » finit l'écrivain avant de conclure. « Quant à une éventuelle interview, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour ! Merci pour tout ! »

Sans un mot de plus, la petite famille quitta la salle de presse pour rejoindre leur suite pour des retrouvailles plus intimes.

-« Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies fait installer un tableau ! » s'exclama Beckett en pénétrant dans la suite. « La dernière fois, je comprends mais là tu es en promotion pas sur une enquête, même illégale… »

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi mais ça me rappelle la fois où tu étais ici avec moi, il y a un an environ… Et puis, ça m'a permis de travailler sur la trame de l'histoire promise à Sarah… »

-« Toi faire histoi'e moi ? » demanda alors la principale intéressée les yeux pétillants de joie et de fierté.

-« Bien sûr ! Et si tu es sage, je te la lirai après le diner. »

Pendant que Beckett commandait leur repas au room service, Alexis poussa la table basse dans un coin.

-« Que fais-tu Pumpkin ? » s'étonna Castle en la regardant faire.

-« On a toujours eu pour habitude de faire un pique-nique de retrouvailles, je n'ai pas envie qu'on déroge à la règle maintenant qu'on est une vraie famille. »

Avec un sourire, l'adolescente s'assit sur le tapis aussitôt rejointe par son père et sa sœur. Ensemble, ils se mirent à discuter : Sarah raconta la crèche, Alexis lui parla de son stage. Ils rattrapaient le temps perdu et profitaient les uns des autres. Beckett ne les rejoignit qu'à partir du moment où leur repas fut livré mais elle décida de rester en retrait afin de permettre aux filles de profiter au maximum de leur père. A la fin du repas, Sarah étouffa un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ce qui fit sourire toute la famille.

-« On dirait que le marchant de sable est passé Princesse, », fit remarquer Castle avec douceur. « Ce serait bien que tu ailles au dodo maintenant. Il est tard… »

-« Pas vrai ! Moi pas sommeil, » répondit Sarah en étouffant un nouveau bâillement.

-« Et si je te lisais ton histoire rien qu'à toi ? » proposa Caste en souriant alors que la fillette hochait vigoureusement sa tête.

L'écrivain prit donc sa fille dans ses bras et s'assit sur le canapé, l'installant sur ses genoux. Alexis prit place à côté de lui, en profitant pour se blottir dans ses bras, et lui tendit le manuscrit qui était sur la table basse. Beckett observait la scène avec beaucoup de douceur et de tendresse, restant près de la porte mais son époux lui fit signe de les rejoindre et de s'assoir de l'autre côté de lui.

-« Prête pour ton histoire Princesse ? » demanda Castle en ouvrant la première page du manuscrit.

Sarah se carra dans les bras de son père, posa sa tête contre son cœur, serra son lapin dans ses bras et ferma les yeux, prête à se laisser entrainer dans l'histoire imaginée et écrite par son Papa pour elle.

-« Une plume pour la Princesse Katherine, » commença Castle.


	172. A deux ou plus…

**Chapitre 171 : A deux ou plus…**

-« Fou d'amour pour la Princesse Katherine, le Chevalier Richard prit son courage à deux mains et alla voir le Roi Jim pour lui demander la main de sa fille. Ce dernier la lui accorda sans hésitation, n'ayant pas vu sa fille aussi radieuse depuis le décès prématuré de la Reine. Quelques semaines plus tard, la Princesse Katherine et le Chevalier Richard se mariaient dans la plus strict intimité. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! Fin ! » termina Castle de sa voix mélodieuse.

Il observa alors Sarah qui somnolait doucement tandis qu'Alexis se levait avec un sourire. Elle s'étira avant de se tourner vers ses parents.

-« Allez Princesse, tu dis bonne nuit à Papa et Maman et toi et moi on va se coucher dans notre chambre ! »

-« Câlin Papa... » marmonna la fillette d'une voix endormie.

-« Hey... » souffla Castle à l'oreille de sa petite dernière mais suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende. « Je te promets que je serai toujours là demain matin quand tu te réveilleras et on pourra faire un gros câlin. Mais, maintenant, il va falloir faire un gros dodo. »

-« D'accord, » répondit Sarah avant d'embrasser ses parents et de tendre ses bras à sa sœur. « Bonne nuit Maman, bonne nuit Papa. A demain. »

-« Bonne nuit Chevalier Richard, » sourit Alexis en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et un bisou avant de faire de même avec sa mère. « Bonne nuit Princesse Katherine. »

Dès que la porte de la chambre se fut refermée sur les filles, Beckett se tourna vers son mari avec un regard dubitatif.

-« Sérieusement Rick ? Tu n'avais rien d'autre à écrire à notre fille que cette histoire qui ressemble à le nôtre ? »

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... » répondit innocemment l'écrivain.

-« Mais bien sûr ! Je vais te croire en plus ! Alors c'est pour ça que ta princesse 'Katherine' est menacée par un terrible 'dragon' et que le courageux chevalier 'Richard' va le terrasser avec sa 'plume' magique ? Sans parler du roi 'Jim' et de la reine décédée ! J'espère pour toi que le canapé est confortable... »

-« Tu es en train de me dire qu'après tant de nuit loin de toi, je ne vais pas pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras ? » demanda Castle avec un air de chien battu.

-« Tu dépends de toi, » répondit la jeune femme espiègle. « Comment comptes-tu te faire pardonner pour cette histoire qui ressemble un peu trop à la nôtre ? »

-« Je pourrais… » commença l'écrivain en s'approchant de sa femme tel un séducteur bien décidé à joindre le geste à la parole. « Je pourrais te couvrir de baisers… Langoureux… Je pourrais… Y ajouter… Quelques caresses… Bien placer et… Qui je le sais… T'arracheront autant… De gémissements… »

Ne voulant pas le satisfaire trop rapidement, Beckett se mordait la lèvre inférieure afin de retenir au maximum le gémissement qui montait en elle et que son époux attendait avec impatience.

-« Je pourrais aussi… T'accompagner à la douche… Et en profiter pour te masser… Afin de t'aider… A te détendre du voyage… » continua Castle en ponctuant ses dires de baisers sensuelles. « Ensuite, peut-être… Aurai-je la chance… De t'aimer… Passionnément. »

-« Pour ça mon Amour, il va falloir attendre quelques jours… » répondit la jeune femme en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou et laissant enfin échapper les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis son réveil.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma Chérie ? » demanda l'écrivain inquiet. « Kate, parle-moi... S'il te plait… »

-« J'ai eu mes règles ce matin… Bébé Castle devra attendre encore un peu… » murmura tristement Beckett.

-« Dis-toi que ce n'est que parti remise, » la réconforta-t-il avant d'ajouter avec un sourire malicieux. « Et ça nous permettra de faire encore beaucoup d'essais… »

-« Rick Castle ! Tu es incorrigible ! » s'exclama la jeune femme avec un faible sourire.

-« Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! Allez viens, allons prendre cette douche que je t'ai promise. Ca te relaxera et t'aidera à oublier ta déception. »

-« Mais et toi ? Tu n'es pas déçu ? »

-« Si mais je sais que nous finirons par y arriver. Nous nous aimons trop pour ça, j'ai confiance en nous. »

Le couple prit donc la direction de leur chambre et de leur salle de bain attenante. Comme promis et avec beaucoup de douceur et de tendresse, Castle dévêtit son épouse avant de la guider sous le chaud jet de la douche. Là, il la prit longuement dans ses bras avant de s'emparer de son gel douche à la cerise et de lentement la laver. Une fois qu'il eut terminé sa tâche, il aida sa promise à se sécher avant de la conduire jusqu'à leur lit où il lui enfila sa chemise de nuit avant de la glisser sous la couette.

-« Ai-je le droit de te rejoindre ou dois-je dormir sur le canapé ? » demanda alors timidement Castle.

-« Viens-là au lieu de dire des âneries ! » répondit Beckett en tapotant la place à côté d'elle. « J'ai trop besoin des bras de mon homme autour de moi… »

Sans un mot mais avec un sourire qui parlait pour lui, l'écrivain rejoignit sa femme sous les draps et la prit dans ses bras après avoir rabattu sur eux les couvertures. Ils restèrent un long moment à savourer ces instants avant que Castle ne prenne la parole.

-« Alors comme ça notre fille s'est tout de suite liée d'amitié avec la petite Alicia à la crèche ? C'est mignon ! »

-« Oui ! Et tu devrais les voir ensemble ! Elles sont inséparables ! Quand elles se disent au revoir le soir, elles se font des câlins et des bisous en veux-tu en voilà ! C'est adorable ! »

-« Et tu connaissais la maman d'Alicia d'avant, c'est bien ça ? »

-« Oui, nous étions au lycée ensemble. C'était l'une de mes amies en plus mais à la mort de Maman je me suis coupée de tout le monde… Laura Thomson faisait partie de ses gens dont je me suis privée alors que je pense aujourd'hui qu'ils m'auraient aidé… »

-« Mais tu ne serais pas celle que tu es aujourd'hui si tu n'avais pas fait ça. L'essentiel c'est que tu retrouves Laura aujourd'hui et que vous ayez une chance de reconnecter. »

-« Tu as raison et j'aimerai qu'on l'invite elle et son mari à venir diner chez nous. Tu serais d'accord ? »

-« Bien sûr ma Chérie ! Mais essaye de faire en sorte que ce soit un jour où ni son mari ni toi n'avez à travailler le lendemain, comme ça on pourra vraiment en profiter et faire connaissance. En plus les filles seront ravies de pouvoir jouer ensemble ! »

-« Je vois que tu es déjà en train de tout planifier dans ta tête mon Amour, » sourit Beckett en caressant doucement les abdos de son mari.

-« Je n'y peux rien… Ca me fait plaisir, c'est tout. Et sinon, on connait son mari ? »

-« Je le connais de vu mais je n'ai jamais travaillé avec lui. Il est de l'Unité Spéciale et je peux te dire que c'est le service le plus dur de toute la police de New York. »

-« Les crimes sexuels, c'est bien ça ? »

-« Oui. Ca ne doit vraiment pas être rose tous les jours… En tout cas, je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à faire ce qu'il fait… »

-« Tu veux mon avis ? Même si c'est dur, je suis persuadé que tes qualités d'empathie notamment feraient de toi une excellente inspectrice pour ce service. Mais après, je te comprends. Ce qu'ils voient au quotidien doit être affreux… »

-« C'est pour ça que cette unité est composée de volontaires et qu'ils n'y restent en moyenne que 6 mois. John McAlester, lui, l'a intégré il y a déjà trois ans et il est l'un des enquêteurs les plus expérimentés du 12th. »

-« En tout cas, j'ai hâte de les rencontrer. On organisera ça à notre retour dans la Grande Pomme, d'accord ? »

-« D'accord. Et si maintenant on dormait un peu ? » proposa Beckett en étouffant un bâillement et en se blottissant un peu plus contre son mari. « Il commence à se faire tard pour moi avec le décalage horaire… »

-« Pas de problème, bonne nuit ma Chérie. »

-« Bonne nuit Rick. Je t'aime. »

-« Moi aussi Kate. Je t'aime… »

Après un dernier baiser, le couple s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour ne se réveiller qu'à six heures le lendemain matin. Après avoir paraissé un bon moment, ils décidèrent de se lever et de se préparer avant que les filles ne se réveillent à leur tour car ils étaient conscients que Sarah allait demander après son père encore et encore. Ils venaient de refermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière eux lorsqu'une silhouette se fit ouvrir la porte de leur suite.

-« Vous êtes sûre que Monsieur Castle vous attend à cette heure matinale ? » demanda une dernière fois le concierge mal à l'aise.

-« Puisque je vous le dis ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je ne venais jamais le voir ! »

-« Cependant, habituellement vos visites se font à des heures plus… Normal ? » osa rétorquer l'homme.

-« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si notre emploi du temps ne nous permet pas de nous voir à un autre moment ! » s'énerva l'individu afin d'appuyer ses dires avant d'ajouter en lui glissant un billet de vingt dollar dans sa main. « Vous pouvez me laisser maintenant. Je connais le chemin. »

La silhouette referma la porte d'entrée de la suite au nez du concierge et esquiva un fin sourire.

-« Maintenant, à moi de jouer ! Le plus dur est passé. Pour le reste, je sais exactement ce que je dois faire et comment… »

L'individu avança en direction de la chambre qu'elle savait être celle de l'écrivain sur la pointe des pieds et entrebâilla la porte, surprise de ne trouver personne dans le lit.

-« Mais où peut-il bien être à cette heure ? » s'étonna la silhouette avant d'entendre du bruit en provenance de la salle de bain. « Ah ! Je t'ai trouvé ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?... Humm… Autant conserver mon plan initial… »

Sur ce, l'individu s'approcha du lit et se déshabilla entièrement avant de ranger ses affaires dans le sac qu'elle avait apporté. Il en sortit une huile corporelle comestible au goût et au parfum de pèche et s'en badigeonna de la tête au pied sans oublier ses parties intimes. Ensuite il piocha trois bougies senteur pèche et les posa sur la table de nuit de Castle avant de les allumer. Avec un fin sourire, il retapa le lit, tendant les draps et donnant du bouffant aux oreillers puis observa l'ambiance qu'il avait réussi à créer. Satisfait, la silhouette se glissa toujours en tenue d'Eve (puisqu'il s'agit bien d'une femme) sur le lit défait où elle prit une position aguicheuse ne cachant rien de son corps huilé ni de ses atouts féminins. Confiante en son avenir et en la suite de sa journée, elle patienta, les yeux fermés et complètement abandonnée sur le lit.

-« Rick, j'ai fini. Je te laisse terminer tranquillement pendant que je commande notre petit déjeuner. Les filles ne devraient plus tarder je pense sachant que pour elles il est presque dix heures déjà. »

-« Pas de problème, je n'ai plus qu'à me laver les dents, à me passer un coup de peigne et je suis tout à toi ! »

Avec un sourire, Beckett roula des yeux en direction de son époux qui l'observait au travers du miroir, sa brosse à dent déjà dans la bouche. Puis elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la chambre quand elle poussa un cri d'horreur en découvrant la femme nue qui reposait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres sur leur lit.

-« Vous avez deux secondes pour enfiler quelque chose sur vous, » assena-t-elle froidement avant de claquer la porte. « Et vous allez avoir quelques explications à nous donner aussi ! »


	173. Scandale !

**Chapitre 172 : Scandale !**

-« Chérie ? Qu'est-che qui che passe ? » demanda Castle surpris.

-« Il se passe que ton ex-femme se trouve à poils dans notre lit ! » cracha Beckett ivre de rage.

-« Meredith ? » s'étonna l'écrivain après s'être rincé la bouche.

-« Non ! Gina ! » hurla la détective. « Elle a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication sinon je le tue ! Et en plus je connais quelques personnes très douées pour faire disparaître un corps ! »

-« Essaye de te calmer un peu ? » tenta l'homme en prenant sa femme par les épaules.

-« Que je me calme ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que ton ex-femme et également éditrice se trouve en tenue d'Eve dans 'notre' lit de l'autre côté de cette maudite porte ? Comme si elle ne savait pas que tu étais à nouveau marié ! »

-« Kate… »

-« Quoi ? C'est officiel maintenant et ça doit faire la une de tous les journaux en plus ! » tempêta le jeune femme les larmes aux yeux. « Ca ne te fait rien à toi ? »

-« Je suis tout aussi furieux que toi mais j'aimerai que tu te calmes un minimum. Je n'ai pas envie de faire jouer mes relations pour éviter à ma femme un séjour en prison… Elle ne le mérite pas et nous avons des petits Castle à mettre en route, ne l'oublie pas, » souffla Castle en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment et, quand l'écrivain sentit son épouse se détendre un peu, il s'écarta légèrement.

-« Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien avant de sourire en la voyant acquiescer. « Bien et maintenant elle a intérêt à nous fournir une explication ainsi que des excuses ! »

Castle prit la main de Beckett dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts avant de pousser la porte donnant sur leur chambre bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, les seules traces du passage de Gina qui subsistaient étaient les bougies abandonnées sur la table de nuit encore allumées et une superbe tâche d'huile sur les draps.

-« Ne me dis pas qu'elle a osé se barrer ? » fulmina Castle en se précipitant vers la porte donnant sur le salon pour l'ouvrir à la volée. « Tu comptes aller où comme ça Gina ? Il me semble qu'on a une explication à avoir et des excuses à recevoir de ta part ! »

La voix tonitruante de l'écrivain figea Gina sur place à deux mètres de la porte d'entrée de la suite, encore pas complètement habillée mais au moins couverte et son sac à la main.

-« Euh… Je… Je pense qu'il est préférable que je revienne vous parler plus tard… Je… »

-« Non mais vous vous moquez de nous là Gina ! Vous vous pointez, vous vous glissez dans notre lit et vous voulez vous barrer sans une once de respect pour nous ! Vous vous seriez trompée de chambres, vous seriez tombée sur nos filles ! »

-« Vos filles ? Laissez-moi rire Detective ! » lança l'éditrice en se retournant pour leurs faire face avec un rictus mauvais. « Si Sarah peut être votre rejeton, Alexis ne l'est en rien et Rick ne vous laissera jamais l'approcher complètement ! »

-« C'est là où tu fais erreur Gina. Depuis le depuis de notre partenariat et avant même qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre nous Kate m'aidait et me soutenait dans l'éducation de ma fille. Elle s'est même opposée à moi quand elle l'a jugé nécessaire pour le bien d'Alexis. Sache également qu'à la demande de ma fille et avec l'accord de Meredith, Kate a officiellement adopté Alexis en même temps que Sarah. »

-« Quoi ? » s'étrangla la blonde. « Alors sous prétexte qu'elle est ta muse, tu laisses cette… Cette… Cette femme envahir ta vie ? »

-« Non mais je rêve là ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas épousée parce qu'elle est ma muse mais parce que je l'aime et que je sais que cette amour est partagé et sincère ! »

-« Tu parles ! Elle en veut qu'à ton fric ! »

-« Mon fric ? Parlons-en de mon fric comme tu dis ! Kate a toujours refusé la proposition de contrat que je lui proposais et qui lui permettait de toucher sa part sur la publication des livres de la série Nikki Heat. Elle préfère les petites attentions aux cadeaux expansifs pas comme certaines ! Rappelle-moi le prix de cette montre pour laquelle tu as fait des pieds et des mains afin que je te l'achète ? Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, on n'était pas loin des cinq chiffres avant la virgule ! Plus de deux fois plus cher que la bague de fiançailles et l'alliance de Kate réunies ! »

Cette découverte laissa Gina sans voix alors qu'elle dévisageait le couple qui lui faisait face, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait y croire jusqu'à ce que Beckett hoche affirmativement la tête pour confirmer les paroles de son mari.

-« Moi ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est comment vous avez fait pour parvenir jusqu'à l'intérieur de la suite sans que nous ne soyez prévenus de votre arrivée, » fit sèchement la brunette en mode 'bad cop' pour soutirer es informations.

Elle vit tout de suite le malaise chez la blonde qui déglutit avec difficulté en évitant leur regard.

-« J'aifaitcroireauconciergedenui tquej'étaislanouvellefemmedeRick. Etquejevenais… Euh… Luifaireunesurprise, » marmonna la jeune femme.

-« Pardon ? Assume tes actes un peu ! Ca changerait pour une fois ! »

-« J'ai fait croire au concierge de nuit que j'étais la nouvelle femme de Rick et que je venais lui faire une surprise, » répéta Gina de manière intelligible.

-« Je vais te tuer ! » gronda d'une voix sourde Castle ce qui fit sursauter et trembler son ex-femme de terreur. « Et on peut savoir quel était le but de ce petit manège pitoyable ? »

Beckett posa alors sa main sur l'avant-bras de son mari ce qui eut pour effet de l'apaiser et de le calmer un minium.

-« Je… Euh… » répondit la jeune femme en montrant son malaise en rongeant ses ongles. « J'espérai pouvoir te récupérer… Je… Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Rick… »

-« Ce n'est pas vrai, » intervint soudain la voix froide d'Alexis depuis la porte de sa chambre. « La seule chose que tu n'as jamais cessé d'aimer chez Papa c'est son argent et le prestige d'être à son bras ! »

-« Lex ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama Beckett en se précipitant vers la jeune fille.

-« Je me suis réveillée et j'ai entendu toute votre conversation. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Gina continuer à dire de telles idioties Maman. Elle n'a pas le droit ! »

-« Maman ? » fit alors la petite voix fluette de Sarah. « Qui la dame toute rouge ? »

Beckett ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il ne manquait plus que ça : l'arrivée des filles au milieu de ce désastre…

-« C'est une connaissance de Papa, » répondit à sa place Alexis en prenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras. « Allez, viens Princesse, je t'emmène prendre le petit déjeuner ! »

-« Mais Papa et Maman ? »

-« Ils vont nous rejoindre, je t'en fais pas. »

-« Moi bisou bonjour Maman et Papa… » bouda la fillette.

-« Pas de problème ! Et ensuite on va faire en sorte de remplir ton petit ventre de bonnes choses ! » sourit l'adolescente en faisant tout pour faire oublier à Sarah le malaise ambiant.

Une fois les bisous du matin fait, les deux filles s'éclipsèrent de la suite pour descendre dans la salle du petit déjeuner où elles s'installèrent en discutant joyeusement de la journée à venir. Pendant ce temps, à l'étage, Gina faisait à nouveau face au couple Castle.

-« Ecoutez, je m'excuse. Je vous promets que je ne le referai plus jamais, » souffla la blonde en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-« Oh mais j'y compte bien ! » s'exclama Castle en prenant le téléphone pour composer un numéro. « D'ailleurs, afin d'en être sûr, je vais demander à la maison d'édition de changer d'éditeur ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir Gina et je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma famille actuelle ou à venir ! Tu m'as bien compris ? »

-« Mais tu ne peux pas… » fit la jeune femme paniquée.

-« Je vais me gêner peut-être ! S'il me refuse cette demande, c'est simple, je vais voir ailleurs, » répondit calmement l'écrivain avant de se concentrer sur son coup de téléphone. « Oui Paula ? Excuse-moi de te déranger à pareille heure mais j'ai une mission à te confier. […] Merci beaucoup. Je voudrais que tu prennes contact avec mon éditeur pour leur dire que j'exige de changer d'éditrice et que c'est non négociable. A partir d'aujourd'hui je ne veux plus jamais la revoir […] S'il te demande pourquoi tu réponds quoi ? Tout simplement que je refuse de trouver mon éditrice nue dans mon lit le matin au sortir de la douche ! […] Non Paula, tu ne rêves pas. C'est la mauvaise surprise que Kate et moi avons eu ce matin. […} Si tu dois appeler les flics ? Tiens pourquoi pas, comme ça cela appuiera la demande de mesure d'éloignement que je compte demander au tribunal. […] Très bien merci et à tout à l'heure. »

Castle raccrocha au moment où Beckett faisait de même et observa avec un sourire le visage blafard de son ex-femme.

-« Je viens d'avoir la réception. Le directeur de l'hôtel arrive avec la réceptionniste qui a accueilli Gina et le concierge de nuit qui l'a conduite jusqu'à notre suite. Il semblait bien embêté de notre mésaventure. »

Une heure plus tard, Gina quittait enfin leur suite escortée de deux policiers en uniforme et d'un inspecteur de la police de Los Angeles qui avait pris leur plainte ainsi que les témoignages à charge des deux employés. Ces derniers avaient été autorisés à rentrer chez eux puisque leur service était terminé et Castle s'assura auprès du directeur de l'établissement qu'il n'y aurait aucune réprimande à leur sujet de la part de la direction car ils avaient fait leur boulot.

-« Très bien. Je vous en fait la promesse, » sourit le directeur. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous être utile ? »

-« Pourriez-vous faire en sorte que notre chambre soit débarrassée de toute trace du passage de cette folle ici ? Bougies, draps, odeurs… Enfin la totale quoi… Et le tout avant que nous ne rentrions dans l'après-midi je pense ? » demanda Castle en regardant son épouse qui acquiesça.

-« Bien sûr, nous allons faire le nécessaire tout de suite. Soyez-en assuré, » répondit le directeur. « Souhaitez-vous carrément changer de suite ? Nous pouvons vous installer dans l'une de nos plus prestigieuses suites si vous le souhaitez. »

-« Non merci. Cette suite en particulier a quelque chose de spéciale à nos yeux et nous y avons déjà séjourné. Mais merci de votre proposition, » répondit Beckett. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, j'aimerai aller rejoindre nos filles. »

-« Bien sûr ! » sourit le directeur en s'éclipsant, le portable déjà collé à l'oreille pour donner ses consignes.

Une fois seuls, Castle se tourna vers Beckett et la prit dans ses bras.

-« Je suis désolé… » murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Tellement désolée… »

-« Hey… Tu n'y es absolument pour rien Rick. Ce n'est pas toi qui as demandé à Gina de se pointer ce matin. Au contraire, tu es celui qui l'a retenue jusqu'à ce que nous ayons des explications et qui l'a renvoyée pour ne plus avoir à la gérer. Je t'aime. »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Kate. »

-« Mais je te préviens. Si elle ose encore nous approcher, je me ne retiendrai pas et je lui arracherai les yeux ! Tu es mon homme, mon mari et je ne compte pas te laisser partir ! »

-« Ca tombe bien parce que moi non plus, » sourit Castle en se penchant pour embrasser son épouse avec passion. « Allez viens, rejoignons nos filles car je pense qu'Alexis doit être pas mal secoué par notre rencontre avec Gina. »

-« Tu as raison. Je suis sûre qu'elle a donné le change pour Sarah mais elle va avoir besoin de passer un peu de temps avec l'un de nous pour évacuer ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. »

Bras dessus bras dessous, le couple quitta la suite et prit la direction de la salle du petit déjeuner où ils retrouvèrent les filles en grande discussion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews ?<strong>_


	174. Une réunion importante

_Il y a des nouvelles, on a beau savoir qu'elles arriveront un jour ou l'autre, quand elles arrivent on n'est jamais assez préparé... J'espère vraiment que vos commentaires vont me remonter le moral... _

_Bonne lecture et Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 173 : Une réunion importante<strong>

-« Trop belle histoire Papa pou' toi Lesis, » sourit Sarah.

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi Princesse. Tu sais qu'on a de la chance toute les deux. Ce n'est pas tous les Papa qui font ça pour leurs enfants. Et en plus, Papa a accepté que je partage mes histoires rien qu'à moi avec d'autres enfants ! »

-« Comme ça, eux aussi avoir chance ! Pas zuste nous. Moi aussi pa'tager histoire à moi ? » demanda Sarah un peu déçue.

-« Non Princesse, » intervint alors Castle. « Cette histoire c'est la tienne. Quand tu seras aussi grande qu'Alexis tu pourras choisir de la partager mais pour le moment elle est rien qu'à toi. »

-« Papa ! » s'exclama Sarah en sautant dans les bras de son père. « Moi faire gros dodo avec Lesis et pis bien mangé aussi ! »

-« C'est bien Sarah, je suis fier de toi. Et tu ne dis pas bonjour à Maman ? »

-« 'jour Maman ! » sourit alors la fillette en tendant ses bras pour faire un câlin à sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras. « Moi sage avec Lesis. Promis ! »

-« Je te crois Princesse, » répondit Beckett après avoir jeté un œil à son aînée pour confirmation puis s'installant à la table à côté de Castle. « Et toi Lex, comment vas-tu ? »

-« Ca va Maman mais… On pourrait discuter un peu à un moment ? » demanda l'adolescente timidement.

-« Aucun problème, c'est prévu au programme, » répondit la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil. « Bon ! Et si on se faisait le programme de la journée ? Autant profiter de notre passage à Los Angeles quand même ! »

-« Je viens de recevoir mon programme de la journée de Paula. Je commence par un rendez-vous qui n'était pas prévu avec ma maison d'édition. Et ensuite j'ai une séance de dédicace dans la plus grande librairie de LA. Je serai libre et totalement à vous Mesdames à partir de quinze heures, quinze heures trente au plus tard. »

-« Pour le rendez-vous chez Black Pawn, je dois être présente et j'aimerai que Maman et Sarah soient là avec nous. J'aimerai l'avis de Maman… » dit alors Alexis avec un sourire timide.

-« Que nous caches-tu ma Grande ? » demanda alors Beckett avec un sourire.

-« En fait, je leur ai envoyé une de mes histoires d'enfant écrite par Papa et ils m'ont tout e suite répondu qu'il voulait nous voir lui et moi. Mais, comme c'est une histoire de famille, je pense que tout le monde devrait être présent… C'est pour ça que, quand j'ai su qu'on allait rejoindre Papa à LA, j'ai envoyé un message à Paula pour qu'elle prenne un rendez-vous avec la maison d'édition et voilà. »

-« Waouh ! C'est génial ! Ils ont vraiment répondu présent tout de suite ? » s'étonna Castle.

-« Oui, » sourit Alexis. « Encore plus vite que je ne le pensais ! Je leur ai envoyé ma première histoire en cachant le nom de l'auteur et en leur demandant de ne le dévoiler qu'une fois l'histoire lue et jugée. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres d'un quelconque préjugé positif ou négatif. »

-« Alors je vous propose que nous retournions à la suite pour que vous vous prépariez mesdemoiselles et ensuite, en route pour Black Pawn ! Ensuite, la librairie où je dois me rendre étant en centre ville, vous trouverez bien quelque chose à faire en m'attendant. »

Alors que Castle s'occupait de Sarah, Beckett et Alexis s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre des filles.

-« Dis-moi Alexis, comment vas-tu ? Réellement je veux dire car tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher maintenant que Sarah est hors de portée d'oreilles. »

-« Maman, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait Gina ? Et que faisait-elle si tôt dans notre suite ? » demanda la jeune fille en pénétrant dans la douche alors que Kate se coiffait devant le miroir.

-« Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je pense que tu as le droit à la vérité. Alors que ton père et moi étions dans la salle de bain, Gina s'est fait ouvrir grâce à un subterfuge la porte de notre suite et s'est glissée nue dans notre lit. Son objectif était visiblement de reconquérir ton père par tous les moyens. »

-« Mais elle est complètement folle ! On était tous là ! »

-« Oui mais visiblement elle ne le savait pas encore et n'avait pas ouvert les journaux… »

-« Et qu'a fait Papa ? Il ne va pas l'autoriser à rester son éditrice après ça quand même ! »

-« Il a appelé Paula pour lui demander de voir avec Black Pawn pour changer d'éditeur sous peine de changer de maison d'édition. Ensuite il a fait venir la police et nous avons porté plainte. Une demande d'éloignement a également été initiée.

-« J'adore mon père et je peux te dire que lui il t'aime comme jamais il n'a aimé aucune femme ! » sourit Alexis en sortant de la douche et en s'enroulant dans une serviette. « A ton avis, je dois m'habiller comment pour ce rendez-vous avec Black Pawn ? Je ne voudrais pas paraître trop jeune… »

-« Voyons voir, » sourit Beckett en fouillant dans la montagne de vêtements que sa fille avait apporté avec elle dans la salle de bain. « Je pense qu'un jean avec ce haut et ce pull fera parfaitement l'affaire. Ajouté à ça un léger maquillage et tes beaux cheveux libres et tu seras parfaite ! »

-« Tu voudras bien me maquiller comme tu l'avais fait pour votre mariage à Papa et toi ? »

-« Bien sûr. Allez dépêche-toi, ton père et Sarah vont nous attendre. »

Une heure plus tard, la petite famille arrivait en grande pompe au siège de Black Pawn. Ils furent accueilli par le directeur en personne qui les conduisit jusqu'à la salle de réunion à côté de son bureau. Là les attendaient deux autres personnes qui se présentèrent comme étant Matthew Anderson et Angela Peterson.

-« J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé ce matin avec Gina. Sachez que nous avons décidé de la licencier. Ex-femme ou non, sa conduite est tout simplement inadmissible pour nous et je vous prie d'accepter nos excuses les plus sincères. »

-« Nous les acceptons avec plaisir, » répondit Castle avant de se tourner vers Beckett. « Mais laissez-moi vous présenter ma femme Kate et nos deux filles, Alexis que vous connaissez déjà et Sarah que nous venons d'adopter. »

-« Enchanté. »

-« De même. Tu dis bonjour Sarah ? » dit Beckett à sa fille sur ses genoux alors que cette dernière se cachait timidement dans son cou. « Allez un petit effort s'il te plait. »

-« Bonzour, » murmura la fillette en jetant un timide regard vers ces trois personnes inconnues avant de se blottir à nouveau dans les bras de sa maman.

-« Bonjour jeune fille, » sourit le directeur de Black Pawn avant de se tourner vers son écrivain. « Monsieur Castle, laissez-moi vous présenter Matthew Anderson qui sera votre nouvel éditeur et Angela Peterson qui a découvert votre talent caché grâce à ce manuscrit envoyé par votre aînée je crois. »

-« C'est exact, » sourit Castle en regardant avec tendresse Alexis.

-« Monsieur Castle, » intervint alors Matthew. « Puis-je savoir pourquoi ce changement soudain dans la nature de vos écrits et, surtout, pourquoi avoir choisi la littérature pour enfants ? »

-« J'ai toujours écrit ce genre d'histoires en fait. A chaque fois que je devais quitter Alexis, je lui écrivais ce qu'on appelait une histoire rien que pour elle. Elle m'a d'ailleurs dit vous avoir envoyé toute la première de celle que je lui ai écrite. »

-« Toujours ? Waouh ! C'est impressionnant ! Surtout quand on sait que vous écriviez ces histoires pour enfants en parallèle de vos best seller ! »

-« Je tiens à vous préciser que les histoires que j'ai écrites ne seront pas toujours pour la même tranche d'âges. Elles ont évoluées à mesure que ma fille grandissait pour s'adapter à son âge et à ce qu'elle aimait… »

-« Ca en est d'autant plus formidable ! Cette première histoire, 'Des fleurs pour Lisa', est juste magnifique ! Quand Angela me l'a transmise après avoir découvert que vous en étiez l'auteur, je dois vous avouer que j'ai d'abord doucement souri mais j'ai lu pour voir. Et j'ai été abasourdi par la qualité. »

-« Euh… Merci, » fit Castle en regardant ses femmes. « Mais ça veut dire quoi pour l'avenir maintenant ? »

-« Nous vous proposons un avenant à votre contrat. Nous conservons la partie initiale du contrat concernant vos romans policiers inchangée mais nous intégrons une seconde partie sur les livres pour enfants. Pourriez-vous me dire de combien d'histoires publiables vous disposez à l'heure actuelle ? »

-« Papa m'en a écrit pendant quinze ans et je les ai comptées avant de quitter New York. Il y en a soixante-neuf exactement. »

-« Et bien ! Vous avez été très prolifique Monsieur Castle ! » s'exclama Angela.

-« Ce n'est pas très difficile quand vous êtes obligé de partir en promo en moyen quatre fois par an… Et puis à force, je commençais l'histoire avant de partir mais la surprise restait la même pour Pumpkin… »

-« Au niveau de la rémunération, nous sommes partis sur une base fixe de 75 000 dollar par livre avec bien sûr un pourcentage sur les ventes équivalent à celui sur les ventes de vos autres livres. »

-« C'est une proposition très impressionnante ! » s'étonna l'écrivain avant de prendre une mine soucieuse. « Surtout quand on sait que c'est une première. Et si le public n'adhérait pas… Je suis connu par beaucoup pour mon ancienne vie de playboy et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aillent prendre le risque d'acheter un de mes livres pour leurs enfants… »

-« Monsieur Castle, laissez-moi vous faire remarquer que vous avez beaucoup changé au cours de ces dernières années et votre mariage avec votre muse associé à l'adoption de cette magnifique petite Sarah ne font que plaider en votre faveur. »

-« Vous croyez ? » demanda timidement l'homme.

-« Rick, tu ne sors plus autant qu'avant, tu n'as plus une femme différente à ton bras à chaque fois que tu es de sortie, tu ne signes plus les poitrines des jeunes femmes et nous avons deux superbes filles. Les quatre dernières années t'ont changé et m'ont fait t'aimer chaque jour un peu plus… Alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement avec le public ? »

Cette déclaration arracha un sourire à toutes les personnes présentes puis Alexis se tourna vers les trois représentants de Black Pawn.

-« Mais dites-moi, combien de livres pour comptez-vous publier par an ? »

-« Etant donné le grand nombre d'ouvrages déjà écrit, je pense que nous pouvons partir sur cinq livres pour enfants par an, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

-« Ca ne fait pas trop ? » s'étonna Beckett.

-« A partir du moment où l'on choisit des ouvrages qui cible différentes classes d'âge, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Si on part sur cinq ouvrages à l'année, ça nous fait une réserve de manuscrits pour treize ou quatorze ans ! »

-« Je veux bien que l'on publie autant de livres chaque année mais je refuse de passer tout mon temps loin de ma famille. Entre la promotion de Nikki Heat et les promotions des livres pour enfants, je vous connais, je ne serai jamais chez moi ! »

-« Il faut que vous compreniez une chose Monsieur Castle. Gina nous a toujours affirmé que vous adoriez faire la promotion de vos livres. C'est pour ça que vous aviez autant de dates de programmées. Cette semaine n'était en rien obligatoire. »

-« Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'aurai pu rester auprès de ma famille ? Que j'aurai pu emmener ma femme en voyage de noce au lieu de la quitter une semaine après lui avoir passé la bague au doigt ? » s'exclama Castle. « Je vais vraiment la tuer ! »

-« Chéri… » commença Beckett avant d'être coupée par Sarah qui regardai son père, ses deux petits poings serrés sur ses hanches.

-« Papa, pas tuer. Pas tuer sinon Maman mette toi en p'ison et toi p'us être à la maison. Moi veux toi. Pas méchante dame ! Et veux pitit f'ère ou pitite sœur ! Pas vrai Lesis ? »

L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de pouffer de rire devant le sérieux de sa petite sœur.

-« Désolée, je crois que je lui ai mis quelques idées dans la tête… Mais ce serait tellement bien ! Enfin… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, non ? »

Ils discutèrent encore des détails pendant une petite demi-heure puis, après avoir signé le nouveau contrat, la famille Castle repartit en direction de la librairie où devait se tenir la séance de dédicace. Là, ils déjeunèrent avec Paula dans une petite brasserie non loin de là puis se dégourdirent les jambes dans un parc en face de la librairie pendant un bon moment et regardèrent Sarah jouer dans l'air de jeux pour enfants. Mais bientôt, l'heure de se séparer à nouveau arriva.

-« On se retrouve dans trois heures ? » demanda Beckett juste avant que son époux ne rejoigne la table.

-« Je ne bouge pas d'ici. Prends soin des filles et appelle-moi en cas de besoin. Je t'aime. »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime, » répondit la jeune femme en déposant un tendre baiser qui ne tarda pas à s'approfondir malgré l'assistance déjà importante.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ?<strong>


	175. Un article surprenant

**Chapitre 174 : Un article surprenant**

Après une après-midi et une soirée agréable à Los Angeles, la famille Castle se trouvait à l'aéroport de LAX à attendre l'appel de son vol pour New York. Pendant que l'écrivain jouait avec Sarah, Beckett et Alexis déambulait dans les allées de la boutique souvenirs à la recherche de magasines et d'activités pour occuper la petite famille lors du voyage. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre la caisse pour régler ses emplettes, le regard de la jeune femme fut attiré par la couverture du magasine US Weekly. Cette dernière représentait le couple assis sur un banc dans les bras l'un de l'autre et observant leurs filles jouer ensemble. Le titre annonçait : « _Richard Castle, l'homme, sa muse et leurs filles_ ». Intriguée, elle prit n exemplaire et l'ajouta à ses achats.

_-« Les passagers pour le vol 492 pour New York sont priés de se rendre à la porte d'embarquement numéro 23. Les passagers pour le vol 492 pour New York sont priés de se rendre à la porte d'embarquement numéro 23. »_

-« Alexis, dépêche-toi ma Grande ! C'est notre vol qu'on appelle. »

-« J'arrive Maman, » répondit l'adolescente en souriant.

Elles rejoignirent Castle et Sarah avant de se rendre tous les quatre à la porte 23 pour l'embarquement des familles. Peu de temps après le décollage, Beckett sortit le sac avec les emplettes qu'elle avait effectuées et donna à Sarah le livre de coloriage et les crayons de couleur qu'elle lui avait trouvés. C'est alors que le magasine lui revint en mémoire.

-« Dis Rick, tu sais qu'on fait déjà la une des journaux ? » fit la jeune femme en se blottissant dans les bras de son mari.

-« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

-« Et bien… D'après la photo qui fait la une de US Weekly ce matin, je dirai que leurs journalistes s'en sont donné à cœur joie hier en nous suivant… »

-« Sérieusement ? »

-« Est-ce que j'ai l'ai de plaisanter ? »

-« Non. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Je ne veux pas que notre mariage te mette en danger au travail ou perturbe les filles… Je veux qu'on essaye de vivre le plus normalement du monde, sans avoir à faire constamment attention à qui nous suit… »

-« Rick, voyons ce qu'ils disent dans cet article et ensuite nous pourrons nous plaindre si besoin, » proposa Beckett.

-« Parce que tu l'as acheté ? »

-« Oui, le titre m'a intrigué… 'Richard Castle, l'homme, sa muse et leurs filles'. C'est prometteur, tu ne trouves pas ? »

-« Et tu n'as pas envie de me tuer parce qu'ils t'ont qualifiée de 'muse' ? » s'étonna Castle. « Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas malade au moins ? »

-« Papa ! Laisse Maman tranquille ! » lança Alexis en roulant des yeux.

Beckett sortit alors le magasine et l'ouvrit en page quatre : l'article sur eux était le papier majeur de l'édition de cette semaine là et ne prenait pas moins de deux doubles pages !

_**Richard Castle, l'homme, sa muse et leurs filles  
>Le célèbre écrivain s'est remarié et a agrandi sa famille !<br>**Par Miranda Watson_

Après des années à remplir la page six des journaux pour ses frasques, Richard Castle nous laisse découvrir l'homme derrière le masque et nous présente sa nouvelle famille. Une famille unie et heureuse !

_Quelle nouvelle hier lors de la conférence de presse ! Alors que celle-ci touchait à sa fin et n'en pouvant plus de ne pas être sûr, des rumeurs et compagnie, votre fidèle envoyée a pris son courage à deux mains pour poser tout haut LA question que tout le monde se posait tout bas : est-ce bien une alliance que le grand Richard Castle arbore à son annulaire gauche ?_

_Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à me répondre, une fillette âgée de deux ans maximum a traversé la salle de conférence à la vitesse de l'éclair pour se précipité dans les jambes de l'écrivain en répétant sans cesse « Papa ». Le plus drôle dans cette histoire est que l'écrivain semblait presque autant sous le choc que nous, simples journalistes, si ce n'est même plus ! Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, son visage s'est littéralement illuminé et il s'est levé en prenant l'enfant contre son cœur, nous murmurant rapidement quelques excuses avant de se précipiter dans le fond de la salle où il a retrouvé son aînée Alexis, une belle jeune fille de dix-huit ans qu'il a eu de sa première union._

_Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ai vu s'approcher de lui nulle autre que sa célèbre muse, la détective de la police que New York, j'ai nommé Kate Beckett ! Bon, j'admets que, si vous le lui demandez, la principale intéressée vous répondra qu'elle n'y est pour rien dans la création du personnage de Nikki Heat et qu'elle n'est en rien sa « muse » mais bon, vous savez comme moi que ce n'est pas vrai chers lecteurs ! Mais là où mon cœur a manqué un ou deux battements, c'est quand Castle et Beckett ont échangé un baiser qui n'avait rien de… Fraternel ? Autant vous dire qu'on aurait cru se retrouver dans une très belle comédie romantique lorsque les deux héros se retrouvent après une longue séparation et qu'il n'y a qu'eux au monde… Ah ! L'amour ! [Soupir…]_

_Après avoir repris contact à la réalité, la famille Castle au grand complet s'est présenté à nous et laissez-moi vous annoncer les merveilleuses nouvelles que nous avons apprises ! Tout d'abord, oui, je peux vous affirmer que le célèbre écrivain et sa non moins célèbre muse forment un couple uni. Ils ont même convolé en juste noce le vingt-quatre décembre dernier dans la plus stricte intimité. D'après ce que son agent et attachée de presse à bien voulu nous dire, seuls leur famille et leurs amis proches étaient présents à la cérémonie qui a eu lieu dans le salon de leur maison des Hamptons. Un cadre romantique aux couleurs de Noël comme vous pouvez le constater sur les photos officielles. Ne sont-ils pas rayonnant de bonheur ?_

_Quand à la suite, je la trouve formidable ! Ce même jour, le vingt-quatre décembre dernier, Monsieur et Madame Castle, car oui ! Vous avez bien lu ! La nouvelle épouse de Richard Castle a fait le choix de porter le nom de son époux ! Une première dans la vie de l'écrivain ! Mais je m'égare… Pardon… Donc je disais, Monsieur et Madame Castle ont eu l'immense joie d'adopter la jeune Sarah, cette petite fille qui a survécu au massacre de ses parents biologiques et qu'ils avaient retrouvé par hasard avec son doudou et couverte de sang dans un cimetière. Je dois dire que, maintenant que je l'ai vu de près, cette petite est tout simplement adorable ! A croire qu'elle est d'eux tellement elle leur ressemble ! _

_Et enfin, toujours en cette veille de Noël, la jeune Alexis, qui est devenue une magnifique jeune femme soit dit en passant, a elle-aussi été adoptée par la nouvelle épouse et muse de son père de manière officielle. Sa mère biologique, Meredith, première femme de Richard Castle que nous avons contacté par téléphone nous a assuré que tout c'était passé avec son consentement et à la demande de l'adolescente. Elle a affirmé : « _Kate Beckett a plus été une mère pour ma fille ces quatre dernières années que moi dans toute sa vie entière. Ma fille mérite le meilleur et j'ai pris conscience que ce n'était pas ce que je lui apportais. Nous resterons en contact et pourrons nous voir autant que nous le souhaitons. J'ai compris que j'avais fait pas mal de bêtises vis-à-vis d'elle et j'ai réalisé pas mal de choses après avoir parlé à cœur ouvert. Je ne pourrais jamais rattraper le temps perdu mais j'aime ma fille et je suis heureuse qu'elle est trouvé une autre Maman pour l'aider à grandir_. » Quelle magnifique déclaration de la part de cette femme je trouve !_

_Donc, après nous avoir annoncé l'ensemble de ces superbe nouvelles, la famille Castle s'est retiré dans ses appartements, une suite à deux chambres où l'écrivain et sa muse avait déjà séjourné d'après nos sources. Et ils n'en sont pas ressortis avant ce matin, profitant sûrement de cette soirée pour se ressourcer à quatre. Cependant, ce qui nous a surpris vendredi matin fut l'arrivée en catimini de Gina Cowell, l'éditrice de chez Black Pawn en charge de Richard Castle, mais surtout sa sortie près d'une heure et demie plus tard encadrée par deux policiers ! Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Nous ne le savons pas mais la famille Castle au grand complet s'est ensuite rendue au siège de Black Pawn et que la maison d'édition publiait un communiqué selon lequel Gina Cowell avait été renvoyée pour conduite inqualifiable et que Matthew Anderson prenait son relais auprès de Castle. Qu'a-t-il donc bien pu se passer dans cet hôtel… Mystère mais une chose est sûre : c'était grave, très grave au vu des conséquences !_

_Après leur rendez-vous, toute la famille est sortie tout sourire de la maison d'édition et a rejoint Paula à côté de la librairie pour un déjeuner suivi d'une promenade dans au parc où on a pu voir Richard Castle pousser sa fille Sarah sur une balançoire la faisant rire aux éclats tandis que sa femme Kate et sa fille Alexis discutaient tranquillement sur un banc en les observant. On a découvert un tout nouvel aspect de la personnalité de l'écrivain plus habitué à faire les gros titres pour ses frasques, même si les choses ont déjà bien changé au cours des quatre dernières années. Ce rôle de père lui va à merveille et, quand on voit ce qu'est devenue son aînée, on se dit que c'est une qualité qu'il possède depuis longtemps même s'il la cachait derrière un masque de « bad boy »._

_Au moment où l'écrivain devait rejoindre la librairie pour sa séance de dédicace, il a embrassé sa famille et je peux vous dire que, si j'avais encore le moindre doute à propos de son tout nouveau couple, le baiser qu'ils se sont échangés les aurait tous levé ! Mon Dieu ! Ils ont dû oublier tout ce qu'ils les entouraient car je peux vous assurer que c'était chaud ! Tellement chaud qu'Alexis a couvert les yeux de sa petite sœur Sarah en rigolant ! Mais ce qui fut le plus touchant je trouve c'est qu'après s'être promenées encore un peu dans le parc, les trois femmes Castle sont retournées dans la librairie et se sont installées avec un livre pour enfant non loin du lieu où se trouvait l'écrivain. Lorsque la petite s'est endormie pour sa sieste, la grande est partie se chercher un livre mais Kate Castle, elle, n'a pas quitté son époux du regard. Certaines fans de l'écrivain ont d'ailleurs pas mal jazzé mais je tiens à leur rappeler deux choses. La première c'est que l'écrivain a toujours été clair sur une chose : sa muse a toujours refusé l'argent qu'il lui avait proposé pour la série des Nikki Heat. La seconde c'est que la nouvelle Madame Castle ne compte pas arrêter son travail._

_A peine la séance de dédicaces terminée, le couple s'est retrouvé avec ses enfants au Musée d'Art Contemporain où ils ont déambulé pendant plus de deux heures en suivant le programme pour jeunes enfants afin de rendre l'expérience amusante pour cette petite fille intrépide et très ouverte sur le monde extérieur. Ses cris de joie, ses questions fortes intelligentes pour une enfant de cet âge, pleines de malice et ses commentaires espiègles les ont accompagnés faisant sourire les autres visiteurs du musée ainsi que nous, journaliste et photographe._

_Alors qu'ils rentraient dans leur hôtel pour préparer leur retour à New York dès aujourd'hui, je rentrais au bureau pour vous relater ces dernières vingt-quatre heures de folies ! Cependant, je tiens à vous préciser que cet article est exceptionnel. En effet, Richard Castle nous a demandé la plus grande discrétion et je la respecterai. Si aujourd'hui je lui ai consacré ces doubles-pages, c'est parce que je suis consciente que certains fans auraient autant de mal que moi à croire à ces nouvelles. Mais je suis aussi consciente que j'ai rompu la demande explicite de Richard Castle et de sa famille et que je m'expose aux retombées de mes actes. Je tiens donc avant tout à leur présenter mes excuses et à leur assurer que cela ne se reproduira pas. Sur ce, chers lecteurs, bonne et agréable semaine ! »_

Beckett referma le magasine et le posa sur ses genoux.

-« Ca va Chérie ? »

-« Ca pourrait aller beaucoup mieux si je m'étais un minimum rendue compte qu'on était suivi… A quoi ça sert d'être flic dans ces cas-là, hein, tu m'expliques ? »

-« On va dire que tu étais juste très occupée par tes retrouvailles avec ton mari vraiment super sexy, non ? »

-« Ca va les chevilles Papa ? » demanda Alexis avec un sourire.

-« Parfaitement bien Pumpkin, parfaitement bien ! » répondit l'écrivain après avoir examiné ses jambes un instant.

-« Vous allez faire quelque chose à propos de cet article ? » fit l'adolescente en prenant le magasine pour le regarder à nouveau avec Sarah.

Castle regarda son épouse pour avoir son avis avant de répondre à son aînée.

-« Je pense que je vais demander à Paula de lui envoyer un courrier mais aucune poursuite ne sera lancé à son encontre si elle et son journal respecte ce qui est inscrit à la fin de l'article. Tout le monde est d'accord avec ça ? »

-« Ca me va, » répondit Alexis avec un sourire.

-« Photos moi belles ! » fit remarquer Sarah en montrant à tous celle la représentant riant aux éclats sur une balançoire avec Castle qui la poussait.

-« Alors c'est parfait, tout le monde est d'accord ! Par contre Princesse, j'aimerai que tu fasses un petit dodo car ce soir c'est la fête pour le mariage d'oncle Kevin et de tante Jenny. Ce serait dommage que tu sois fatiguée et donc grognon… »

-« D'accord Maman, » répondit la fillette en se blottissant contre sa sœur. « Toi lire moi histoire Papa ?

Une fois les filles occupées, Castle prit Beckett contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

-« Quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme sentant bien que quelque chose le préoccupait.

-« Pourquoi tu n'as pas sorti les griffes quand tu as lu l'article ? Même le titre aurait dû te faire sortir de tes gonds normalement… »

-« Parce que Miranda Watson m'a qualifiée de 'muse' ? » demanda Beckett en le sentant acquiescer. « Je n'ai tout simplement pas réagi car elle ne parle pas de moi comme était Nikki Heat mais comme une personne qui te donne envie d'écrire… Alors ça me va… »

-« Tu as changé ma Chérie… Je te trouve plus douce, plus… Je ne sais pas… »

-« Tu as changé à mon contact mais je me rends compte également que je change à ton contact et, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, j'aime ce changement. Je me sens plus sereine, plus proche aussi de ma mère et des souvenirs que j'avais d'elle… »

-« Ton père m'a dit l'autre jour qu'il la retrouvait de plus en plus en toi. »

-« Et c'est grâce à toi mon Amour. Tu m'as rendu ma vie et l'espoir d'un avenir qui m'avait déserté à l'annonce de l'assassinat de Maman. Je me sens complète, heureuse. La seule chose qui me manque encore c'est un petit bébé dans mon ventre… J'ai vraiment envie de vivre cette expérience… »

-« Et on va tout faire pour que tu la vives, » sourit Castle en caressant doucement le ventre plat de sa femme. « Ce n'était pas pour cette fois mais ça viendra. Quand on s'y attendra le moins… Même si on en rêve tous les deux autant, c'est lui ou elle qui décidera de quand ce sera son moment… »

-« Merci Rick, merci d'être là et d'avoir tout fait pour faire tomber le mur dont je m'entourais, » souffla la jeune femme en caressant le torse de son mari avec douceur.

-« Si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais. Je t'aime Kate. »

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review ?<em>**


	176. Du changement dans l'air

Je rencontre de gros problèmes d'écriture et de blocage... Je suis vraiment désolée...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 175 : Du changement dans l'air<strong>

Le retour à New York se fit sur les chapeaux de roue. A peine arrivés chez eux qu'ils durent se préparer en vitesse pour le mariage, leur avion ayant eu presque une heure de retard. Non sans mal, ils n'arrivèrent à l'Eglise qu'avec une dizaine de minutes de retard. Là ils furent accueillis par Esposito et Lanie, envoyés en mission par Ryan angoissé à l'idée qu'ils aient pu oublier ou qu'ils se soient passé quelque chose qui puisse mettre en péril son mariage. Alors que Lanie, Beckett, Alexis et Sarah prenaient place dans l'assemblée, Esposito et Castle se rendirent près de l'autel pour assurer leurs rôles de garçons d'honneur de Ryan. Ce dernier était d'une nervosité impressionnante mais tout se calma lors qu'il aperçut sa promise au bras de son père au bout de l'allée. Alors que le mariage des Castle avait été intime et privé, celui de Kevin et Jenny était fastueux et officiel du fait des origines de la jeune mariée. Cependant il fut tout autant magnifique dans la mesure où les sentiments des jeunes époux étaient vrais et profonds et ils se retrouvèrent unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Alors qu'Alexis était partie rejoindre ses amis, le reste de la famille Castle se rendit à la réception donnée en l'honneur du jeune couple et y resta jusque tard dans la nuit.

La journée du dimanche avait été consacrée au repos. Alexis était rentrée de sa soirée pour le déjeuner et elle s'était écroulée sur le canapé à peine le repas terminé, rapidement imitée par Sarah qui avait pris place entre sa sœur et le dossier du dit canapé ! Pendant ce temps, le couple en avait profité pour ranger un peu avant de faire eux aussi une sieste. Mais le réveil du lundi matin leur avait paru sans pitié.

-« Hum… » râla Castle en éteignant l'appareil. « Il est trop tôt… »

-« Tu vas vite comprendre qu'avec Sarah c'est bien ce qu'il faut ! » répondit Beckett en quittant le lit malgré les protestations de son époux. « Je ne veux surtout pas renouveler l'épisode du premier matin ! »

-« Ah oui… L'épisode du masque à la confiture, » sourit l'écrivain en se redressant.

-« Ne te moque surtout pas ou bien je te laisse de débrouiller avec notre terreur ! »

-« Oh là ! Serais-tu de mauvaise humeur ? »

-« Rick, aujourd'hui on retourne travailler au poste et je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer mais ce qui m'angoisse le plus c'est comment toi tu vas te comporter ! C'est la première fois qu'on retravaille depuis que notre relation a évolué. »

-« Et alors ? » demanda Castle en prenant tendrement son épouse dans ses bras.

-« Et alors ? Je ne veux pas que nous devenions l'attraction de poste ! Alors on garde nos mains dans nos poches et on reste professionnel, d'accord ? »

-« Ca veut dire que je n'aurai pas le droit de faire ça ? » fit l'écrivain en se penchant pour capturer les lèvres de son épouse.

-« Rick, » tenta de le repousser la jeune femme avant d'abandonner, complètement prise par leur baiser. « Hum… »

-« Je t'aime ma Chérie et je te promets que je ferai en sorte de faire attention. Je ne veux pas que Gates ou quiconque dans la police puisse nous reprocher d'être un couple. Travailler à tes côtés est un privilège que je n'ai aucune envie de voir disparaitre. »

Sur ces paroles, le couple se prépara rapidement puis s'occupa de Sarah.

-« C'est quand même plus simple à deux, » sourit Beckett alors que tout paraissant simple.

-« Ça a été si pénible que ça ? »

-« Non, juste la course, » répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire. « Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si je préfère quand mon mari est à mes côtés. Allez viens, il faut y aller sinon on n'aura pas le temps de déposer Sarah à la crèche. »

-« Moi rester 'vec Papa ! » lança la fillette avec aplomb. « Pas c'èche. »

-« ais je vais au travail Princesse, »expliqua Castle en se mettant à la hauteur de l'enfant. « Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi comme tu ne peux pas aller avec Maman. »

-« Toi partir 'core ? »

-« Non Sarah. Je travaille avec Maman et oncle Javi. »

-« Onc'e Kevin aussi ! »

-« Normalement oui mais oncle Kevin et tante Jenny sont partis en voyage pour trois semaines. Pare qu'ils se sont mariés. »

-« Oh... Alors moi aider ? Fai'e travail onc'e Kevin ! »

-« Tu es sûre ? C'est un travail très ennuyeux. On va devoir remplir plein de papiers aujourd'hui... Moi, à ta place, je préférerai rester tranquillement jouer ! »

-« Tu n'as pas envie de revoir ta copine Alicia ? » intervint Beckett devant l'air boudeur de la fillette. « Tu vas lui manquer si, à nouveau, tu es absente aujourd'hui. »

-« Licia triste ? »

-« Bien sûr qu'Alicia est triste ! Tu te rends compte que vous ne vous êtes pas quitté pendant presque quatre jours et que, sans lui avoir vraiment expliqué ce qui se passait, tu es partie en plein milieu de journée. Elle a dû s'inquiéter, se demander où tu étais passée… Peut-être a-t-elle du mal à dormir à nouveau et tu ne le sais même pas ! »

-« Alors moi vouloir voir Licia ! Mais Papa et Maman aussi ! »

-« Dès notre journée de travail terminée, c'est promis ! Allez ! En route ! » sourit l'écrivain en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. « Alexis ! Dépêche-toi ! Tu risques d'être en retard ! »

-« Je ne m'appelle pas Richard ! » lança l'adolescente du haut de l'escalier avec malice. « Je ne commence que dans une heure et demie moi ! A ce soir ! »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage du commissariat après avoir déposé leur fille à la crèche où elle avait retrouvé avec grand plaisir son amie. Les retrouvailles avaient été touchantes et Sarah avait vite oublié ses parents. Cependant, en découvrant l'openspace, tous deux se figèrent sur place. En effet, un nouveau bureau avait été installé en face de celui de Beckett avec dessus tout ce qu'il faut pour travailler !

-« Euh… Beckett… Il est passé où mon fauteuil ? » souffla Castle à l'oreille de sa femme sans quitter ce qui avait été sa place pendant quatre ans.

-« J'en ai aucune idée. Tout était normal quand j'ai quitté le poste jeudi… »

-« Beckett, Castle, dans mon bureau ! Maintenant ! » fit Gates depuis la porte de son bureau avant de se retourner sans attendre de voir s'ils arrivaient.

Le duo se regarda en fronçant les sourcils, inquiets, avant de la suivre.

-« Fermez la porte s'il vous plait et asseyez-vous. »

Le couple obtempéra et prit place en face de la Capitaine qui avait plus l'air d'Iron que de Mom. Ils se regardèrent avant de faire face à la métisse, luttant contre l'envie de se prendre la main de l'autre dans la sienne pour se donner du courage.

-« Je pense que vous avez déjà remarqué que votre fauteuil avait été déplacé. »

-« Euh… Oui, » intervint Castle. « Il est où d'ailleurs ? C'est mon fauteuil depuis quatre ans maintenant et je l'aime bien moi… »

-« Eh bien il gênait pour l'installation du nouveau bureau. »

-« Un nouveau bureau ? Mais pour qui ? » s'étonna Beckett. « L'équipe est au complet depuis quatre ans maintenant ! Depuis l'arrivée de Castle ! »

-« Le problème avec Castle c'est qu'il n'est qu'un simple consultant, pas un policier assermenté qui peut témoigner aux procès. Votre équipe n'est donc pas complète Detective. »

-« Mais… »

-« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Castle, vous êtes attendu tous les jours de cette semaine de neuf heures à dix-sept heures pour passer vos tests ! »

-« Mes tests ? Quels tests ? » s'étonna l'écrivain en fronçant les sourcils et regardant son épouse totalement perdu.

-« Sir ? » questionna Beckett en ayant presque peur de comprendre ce que les paroles de la capitaine impliquaient.

-« J'ai décidé que la participation de Monsieur Castle dans nos enquêtes étaient un plus et qu'il étai nécessaire qu'il soit impliqué dans tous les sens du terme. Enfin dans la mesure où il réussit ses examens de cette semaine bien sûr. »

-« Vous… Vous êtes en train de me dire que je pourrais porter une arme ? » s'enthousiasma Castle avec son air de gamin.

-« Attention Rick, » intervint Beckett. « Ca veut aussi surtout dire que tu vas devoir faire toute cette fameuse paperasse qui te fait horreur… »

-« Prenez ça comme une nouvelle à écrire sur une enquête terminée comme ça ce ne sera pas trop difficile pour vous Castle, » ironisa Gates avec un fin sourire en tendant une feuille de convocation à l'homme. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien j'ai du travail. Quand à vous, le psychologue du service vous attend pour votre évaluation. »

Sur ce, le couple sortit de la pièce et se retrouva au bureau de la jeune femme où les rejoignit Esposito. Castle regarda sa montre en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi Gates voulait vous voir ? »

-« Je suis désolé mais, si je ne veux pas être en retard et faire trop mauvaise impression, je vais devoir rejoindre le bureau du Docteur Linske. On se retrouve ce midi pour déjeuner ? »

-« Ca marche ! File ! » répondit Beckett en déposant un rapide baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. « Quand à toi, il y a quoi de nouveau depuis jeudi ? »

-« Rien, l'enquête de la semaine dernière est bouclée et le meurtrier est sous les verrous. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici et pourquoi Rick doit-il voir le psy ? Il y a un problème ? »

-« Non mais Gates a décidé de lui faire passer tous les tests dans le but de l'intégré en temps que consultant assermenté. »

-« Ca veut dire qu'il aura les mêmes droits que nous mais aussi une arme ? »

-« Oui mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus car je sais qu'il est plus que doué avec une arme… Non, ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il va avoir un ordinateur à disposition… »

-« Et alors ? Il est où le problème ? Il sait utiliser un ordinateur quand même ! »

-« Oui mais je me demande si Alexis ne ferait pas mieux de venir installer le contrôle parental sur son ordinateur s'il passe avec succès ses tests ! » répondit Beckett avant de se mettre à rire.

Esposito se joignit à elle et ils rirent de bon cœur. Ils discutèrent un moment tous les deux avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne son sérieux.

-« Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais on devrait en profiter pour avancer dans notre paperasse. »

Les deux détectives travaillèrent sans répit jusqu'à ce que Gates ne vienne les interrompre sur les coups de treize heures.

-« Il serait peut-être temps que vous alliez déjeuner, vous ne croyez pas ? »

-« J'attends Castle Sir. Nous avions convenu de déjeuner ensemble ce midi. »

-« Et bien ne l'attendez pas. Je viens d'avoir un appel du Docteur Linske me demandant de leur faire apporter deux plateaux repas. Visiblement ça prend plus de temps que prévu… »

-« Il y a un problème avec Rick ? » s'étonna la jeune femme inquiète.

-« Non, ça prend juste un peu plus de temps que nécessaire mais, vous connaissez Castle, il aime parler ! »

Le reste de la journée se passa lentement et la jeune femme n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver son mari et ses filles pour une soirée ensemble. Elle finissait son dernier rapport de la journée quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules la faisant sursauter.

-« Rick ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en posant une main sur son cœur. « Ne refais plus jamais ça ! »

-« Désolé Kate, je ne pensais pas te faire peur. Tu as bientôt terminé ? »

-« Oui, on peut y aller. Sarah doit nous attendre et, si tout va bien, on pourra même croiser Laura qui vient rechercher Alicia. On pourra lancer l'invitation comme ça. »

-« Alors c'est parti ! A demain Espo ! »

-« A demain Bro ! Boss ! Et embrassez les filles pour moi. »

Après avoir récupéré leur fille et avoir lancé une invitation à la famille d'Alicia, ils rentrèrent chez eux pour passer une agréable soirée avec Alexis. Une fois seuls dans leur chambre et dans la chaleur de leur lit, la jeune femme ne tint plus.

-« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? »

-« Plutôt bien. Ce fut intéressant et, à la fin, j'ai pu aborder des choses qui me travaillaient… Notamment concernant ton shooting. Ca m'a vraiment fait du bien même si ce n'était pas à l'origine ce que le Docteur Linske attendait. »

-« Tu n'as pas peur qu'il fasse un rapport négatif après ça ? »

-« S'il le fait c'est que malheureusement je ne suis pas un atout pour les forces de l'ordre. »

-« C'est faux ! Et tu le sais très bien ! Espo, Ryan et moi n'aurions pas le meilleur taux de résolution d'enquêtes de toute la ville sans toi à nos côtés ! »

-« Merci mais tu n'as pas peur que je prenne la grosse tête ou que ça gonfle mon égo ? »

-« C'est que je commence à savoir comment te recadrer, » sourit Beckett mutine. « Et sinon, c'est quoi ton programme pour le reste de la semaine ? »

-« Demain et mercredi je passe les tests physiques, jeudi le tir et la mise en situation et enfin vendredi les tests écrits. Tu m'aideras pour ça ? Non parce que j'ai pas fait d'étude de droit moi… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, tu as de bonnes connaissances, ne serait-ce qu'à partir des recherches que tu as faites pour tes livres. Maintenant, ce qui serait plus qu'intéressant c'est que tu te reposes car, pour le physique, j'ai beau t'aimer comme tu es, tu risques de souffrir… »

-« Merci Chérie, je n'avais pas déjà assez peur… »

-« Tu vas y arriver mon Amour, je ne m'en fais pas. Allez, dormons maintenant, » souffla la jeune femme en déposant un baiser sur son torse nu et se carrant un peu plus dans ses bras. « Je t'aime. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews ?<strong>_


	177. Tests physiques

Lilou a lutté mais Lilou a réussi à pondre un chapitre ! Lilou est triste de lutter à ce point car le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je dsais exactement ce que je veux y mettre dans ma fic moi ! C'est juste que les mots viennent **TRES** difficilement... C'est une horreur ! Alors, au milieu d'une inspiration pour une autre fic (autre série aussi), j'ai réussi à boucler ce cjhapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 176 : Tests physiques<strong>

Le lendemain, à neuf heures pétante, Castle se présenta à l'accueil du Mercy Hôpital où il fut rapidement dirigé vers le service testant l'endurance physique. Là il se changea en tenue de sport avant d'être présenté au chef du service, le Docteur Waffle.

-« Waffle ? Sérieusement ? » ne put s'empêcher de sourire l'écrivain.

-« Et si au lieu de vous moquez, nous passions directement au but de cette matinée, » répondit froidement le médecin. « Nous allons commencer par un test d'urine pour les drogues, ensuite vous aurez une prise de sang pour vérifier que vous ne souffrez d'aucun problème. Quoi que… A vous voir, je dirai qu'il y a de bonnes chances que vous ayez du cholestérol ! A se demander pourquoi le NYPD vous veut dans ses rangs… »

-« Peut-être parce que depuis quatre ans je contribue à leurs enquêtes ? » tenta Castle en prenant le gobelet que lui tendait le médecin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'écrivain se retrouvait debout, torse nu devant une infirmière qui lui posait des électrodes qu'elle reliait ensuite à une machine. Alors que cette dernière faisait courir ses mains sur ses pectoraux à la recherche de l'endroit exact pour que les tests soient les plus exacts possibles, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-« Vous savez, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me draguer. Les seules mains qui me font craquer sont celles de ma tendre épouse. Désolé. Mais si vous souhaitez, je peux vous signer un autographe… »

-« Monsieur Castle, » intervint le Docteur Waffle en roulant des yeux d'exaspération alors que son infirmière rougissait légèrement. « Le tapis de course vous attend. Alors, au lieu de faire le coq, venez nous montrer ce dont vous êtes capable ! »

L'écrivain déglutit et monta sur l'engin de torture.

-« Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Le but de cet exercice est de tester votre endurance et de visualiser votre fréquence cardiaque et respiratoire à l'effort. Nous allons commencer par une marche rapide puis progressivement augmenter le rythme jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en course rapide. Vous avez compris ? »

-« Parfaitement Docteur mais… Qu'entendez-vous exactement par 'course rapide' ? »

-« Vous avez déjà couru après des suspects ? » fit ironiquement le médecin en voyant l'homme acquiescer. « Eh bien c'est la même chose. Maintenant taisez-vous, respirez un bon coup et c'est parti ! »

Ayant reçu le signe de la part du médecin, l'infirmière lança le tapis de course et Castle se mit à marcher. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le personnel médical accélérait la cadence. Au bout d'une heure, l'écrivain avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le rythme.

-« Dites… » haleta-t-il. « On doit… Vraiment… Continuer ? »

-« Oui Monsieur Castle ! Il vous reste encore trois paliers à franchir, » répondit patiemment l'infirmière pour la quatrième fois.

-« Mais ça ne dure… Jamais une… Une heure… De courir après… Après un… Un suspect ! »

-« Peut-être mais ce sont les minimas standards à atteindre pour entrer dans la police de New York alors maintenant taisez-vous et courrez ! »

Castle obtempéra en maugréant et se vit obliger d'accélérer la cadence encore et encore.

-« Vous savez Monsieur Castle, le sport, c'est important dans la vie pour se maintenir en bonne santé ! » ironisa le médecin devant le visage écarlate de son patient.

-« Mais je fais… Du sport… » souffle tout bas l'écrivain. « Du sport de… De chambre ! »

-« Vous disiez quelque chose ? » demanda le Docteur Waffle avant de poursuivre n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse de la part de son patient. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon et maintenant passons à la course rapide ! Katia ! »

L'infirmière hocha la tête et enclencha le dernier niveau de course. Le tapis s'emballa et Castle suivit tant bien que mal le rythme imposé, luttant pour conserver sa respiration et ne pas tomber. Les quelques minutes que durèrent la pleine vitesse parurent des heures à l'écrivain qui se plia en deux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle quand enfin la machine s'arrêta.

-« Monsieur Castle, je vous conseille de marcher pour récupérer, » sourit l'infirmière.

-« Je… Je peux avoir… De l'eau s'il vous plait ? »

-« A la condition que vous marchiez pendant au moins une demi-heure ! »

-« Ai-je vraiment le choix ? » répondit Castle en obtempérant.

Après avoir été libéré et avoir pris une douche, l'écrivain se présenta à la salle de sport du commissariat à quatorze heures tapante. Là il retrouva une dizaine de jeunes recrus toutes et tous nettement plus jeune que lui. Lorsqu'ils le virent Castle arriver et se changer en tenue de sport, plusieurs d'entre eux le regardèrent en se moquant légèrement.

-« Très bien jeunes gens » fit un instructeur bodybuildé. « Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous aspirez à devenir membre des forces de l'ordre. Et dans votre cas, Monsieur Castle, consultant assermenté. Nous allons donc vous enseigner quelques techniques de combat au corps à corps avant de vous faire passer un premier combat. Demain vous aurez deux autres combats pour nous démontrer vos qualités. Pour valider ce module, il faut que vous remportiez au moins deux combats. Ai-je été assez clair ? »

-« Oui Monsieur ! » répondirent en chœur les jeunes aspirants.

-« Très bien, alors on est parti ! »

Pendant plus de deux heures, les instructeurs leur apprirent toutes sortes de mouvements en les décortiquant et en expliquant dans quelles situations ils pouvaient être utiles. Ensuite ils passèrent à la pratique et, rapidement, Castle vira au rouge écrevisse.

-« Pff, t'as vu l'vieux ? » lança l'une des recrus en donnant un coup de coude à son copain. « Manquerait plus qu'il claque ! »

-« Ce serait drôle et ça nous permettrait de mettre notre cours de premiers secours en pratique, » pouffa son ami.

-« Et si, au lieu de jacasser et de médire, vous nous montriez ce que vous valez au combat ? » intervint l'instructeur n'aimant pas du tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Oh ! Et pour votre information Monsieur Castle collabore sur des enquêtes depuis quatre années maintenant, il a couru après plus de suspects que vous ne le pensiez et il est toujours parmi nous ! Alors maintenant je vous prie de la fermer ! »

Les deux jeunes recrus déglutirent et regardèrent l'écrivain en rougissant légèrement.

-« Excusez-nous Monsieur, » articula l'un d'eux.

-« A vous aspirant Johnson. »

Pendant que Johnson se battait contre l'un des instructeurs, Castle déglutit : comment allait-il bien pouvoir battre par deux fois ces hommes taillés comme des armoires à glace ! Il fut soudain appeler ce qui augmenta son stress.

-« Monsieur Castle, à vous s'il vous plait. »

-« J'arrive, j'arrive, » répondit vaillamment l'écrivain. « Mais vous êtes vraiment sûr que le corps à corps soit vraiment une discipline nécessaire ? »

-« Et si au lieu de parler, vous vous battiez ? »

-« Non mais, sérieusement, en quatre ans de travail avec la police de New York, je n'ai eu à me battre que quoi… Une dizaine de fois maximum, » tenta de négocier Castle.

Mais l'instructeur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et, voyant la garde de l'écrivain baissée, il lui décrocha un uppercut en plein visage avant de lui faire une clé qui l'immobilisa au sol. Il maintint sa prise quelques secondes pendant lesquelles sa victime ne pouvait rien faire avant de relâcher la pression. Castle s'effondra sur le sol en haletant, se retenant sur ses avant-bras et la tête basse.

-« J'ose espérer pour vous que vous n'êtes pas comme ça dans une situation réelle ! Sinon votre partenaire a du souci à se faire, » commenta l'instructeur du combat.

Il y eu plusieurs autres combats ensuite avant que tous ne se mettent en cercle, à genoux sur le tatami et les mains sur les jambes.

-« Très bien Messieurs Dames. Il est maintenant dix-sept heures trente et je vous remercie pour votre patience. Je déclare cette première journée de tests physiques terminée. Je vais d'ores et déjà vous communiquer les noms de ceux qui n'ont plus le droit à l'erreur. Jones, Snakes, Millord, Fitzgerald, Hamilton et Castle, la journée de demain sera pour vous décisive. Car sachez que, même si vos tests en laboratoire s'avèrent positif, si vous ratez deux combats, vous êtes remerciés avant même de poursuivre votre parcours chez nous. Sur ce, à demain, neuf heures tapantes en tenu de sport. Bonsoir. »

Tout le monde se leva et salua les instructeurs avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Johnson s'approcha de Castle et le retint par le bras.

-« Je… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurai pas dû parler ainsi. Avec les autres, on va boire un verre tous ensemble, tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

-« Euh… C'est que… » fit l'écrivain mal à l'aise en voyant sa femme et sa fille approcher avec Esposito. « Tu permets un instant ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Prends ton temps. »

-« Yo ! Bro ! » lança le latino. « Alors cette première journée sportive ? Ca doit te changer ! »

-« Ouais et bien c'est mal parti ! C'est moi qui vous le dis… Je viens de me faire mettre la pâtée par Monsieur Muscle, je ne vous dis que ça ! » lança Castle en prenant sa femme et sa fille dans ses bras. « Ca va vous deux ? »

-« Parfaitement bien merci. Et ta journée ? » sourit Beckett.

-« Eprouvante mais celle de demain serait encore plus stressante car je dois gagner mes deux combats… » soupira l'homme en recherchant la chaleur de sa famille. « Les autres aspirants me propose de me joindre à eux pour boire un verre et… »

-« Et tu aimerais y aller, » fit pour lui sa femme. « Acceptes-tu qu'on se joigne à vous ? On avait aussi prévu d'aller au Old Haunt avec Javi et Lanie doit nous y rejoindre… »

-« Alors ça marche, » sourit Castle en volant un baiser à son épouse avant de se tourner vers ses collègues d'infortune. « Je connais un bar non loin d'ici si vous voulez ! »

Pendant plus de deux heures, tout le monde se détendit avant que, peu à peu, tout le monde commence à rentrer dans ses pénates. Johnson resta en arrière et bientôt il fut seul avec la fine équipe.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Je n'aurai pas dû et j'espère vraiment que tu vas réussir les tests. Tu passes le tir quand ? »

-« Jeudi. »

-« Moi aussi ! Alors on s'y verra. Et si demain matin tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à me demander quoique ce soit. »

-« Merci Johnson. On se retrouve demain matin. Bye ! »

Une fois le jeune aspirant parti, Esposito prit Castle à part pendant que les filles discutaient cinq minutes ensemble.

-« Yo Bro, je sais que les tests physiques ne sont pas ta tassent de thé mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

-« Je me suis fait mettre au tapis en moins de cinq minutes par cette armoire à glace d'instructeur… Et du coup, je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur sinon c'est définitivement mort… »

-« Laisse-moi te donner un conseil. Si tu le suis, je suis sûr que tu passeras tes deux derniers combats haut la main. Peut-être pas de manière très orthodoxe mais au moins tu les mettras au tapis à coup sûr ! » expliqua le latino sûr de lui.

-« Ah oui et c'est quoi ce conseil ? »

-« Imagine que ton adversaire veut s'en prendre à ta femme. Dans le passé, tu nous as surpris à plus d'une reprise sur tes capacités au combat. »

-« Tu crois ? »

-« J'en suis certain. Allez, bonne nuit à tous les trois. Lanie m'attend. »

Les Castle rentrèrent chez eux et le lendemain matin arriva bien assez tôt au goût de l'écrivain. Il se retrouva donc à neuf heures moins dix en tenue de sport aux côtés de Johnson et d'autres aspirants. Sa nervosité était palpable.

-« Relaxe, tout va bien se passer ! Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver le moyen de les battre. »

L'écrivain s'avança et le combat s'engagea mais l'instructeur prit rapidement le dessus sur lui. Alors qu'il se sentait mal parti, Castle se souvint des paroles de son collègue et ami. Aussi ferma-t-il un instant ses yeux et visualisa son épouse en danger. C'est alors qu'une rage sans nom s'empara de lui et qu'il la déversa dans le combat et qu'il mit l'instructeur à terre en quelques minutes ! Il s'apprêtait à frapper une nouvelle fois son adversaire lorsqu'une main ferme l'arrêta.

-« Je pense que ça va suffire Monsieur Castle. Ce n'est pas très orthodoxe comme manière de combattre mais ce résultat est bon. Combat validé. »

Le reste de la matinée se passa plutôt calmement pour l'écrivain qui s'entraina avec Johnson jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne doive aller sur le tatami à son tour. Il s'arrêta pour regarder le jeune homme mais comprit rapidement que ce dernier n'allait pas s'en sortir et, en effet, il se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard à terre, immobilisé.

-« Combat invalidé Aspirant Johnson. Vous n'avez donc plus le droit à l'erreur. » annonça l'instructeur d'une voix neutre.

Plus tard, pendant la pause déjeuner, Castle remarqua bien le trouble de Johnson.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Je dois impérativement gagner ce dernier combat. Tu comprends, entrer dans les forces de l'ordre c'est vital pour moi. Je… Mes… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Je… Mes parents sont décédés lorsque j'avais douze ans, assassinés devant mes yeux. Ils ont trouvé qui était le tueur grâce à mon témoignage mais le procès a été annulé pour vice de forme et il est ressorti libre. Quand il a été arrêté en flagrant délit de tentative d'assassinat quelques semaines après avoir été relâché, je me suis juré que je deviendrai inspecteur de police pour éviter que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise… »

-« Tu me fais penser à ma femme. A la différence qu'elle, on n'a jamais trouvé le commanditaire de l'assassinat de sa mère et que ce dernier a tenté de la tuer à l'enterrement de son ancien capitaine… »

-« C'est le détective Beckett, c'est bien ça ? J'ai lu les articles se référant à la tentative d'assassinat qu'elle a subi… J'espère être un jour aussi bon qu'elle dans son métier… »

-« Bon, laisse-moi te poser une question. Y a-t-il dans ta vie quelqu'un pour qui tu donnerais ta vie sans réfléchir ? »

-« Ma petite sœur Kelly. »

-« Alors, quand tu combats, imagine que ton adversaire a voulu s'en prendre à elle. Tu verras, ça marche ! »

-« C'est comme ça que tu as retourné la situation tout à l'heure ? »

-« Oui, j'ai imaginé qu'il s'en prenait à Kate. Dans ces cas-là, je vois rouge… »

En fin de journée, après des combats pas très orthodoxes, Johnson et Castle quittèrent la salle d'entrainement tout sourire. Ils avaient réussi à passer les tests physiques ! Pour l'écrivain, cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, loin de là mais l'essentiel avait été fait.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews ?<em>**


	178. Un jeudi plein de surprise

_Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous !_

_Je tiens à vous signaler que j'ai fait le choix de couper cette histoire en deux partie. Vous allez très bientôt avoir la fin de la première partie mais je reviendrai très bientôt avec une suite ;)_

_Bonne lecture et Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 177 : Un jeudi plein de surprise<strong>

Fier de lui, Castle rejoignit sa femme chez eux et la prit dans ses bras.

-« Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? » dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-« J'en ai une petite idée mais que me vaut cet honneur ce soir ? » sourit Beckett en se lovant dans ses bras.

-« Grâce à toi et au conseil donné par Espo, j'ai réussi à vaincre ses deux armoires à glace qui m'ont servi d'instructeur de combat et j'ai passé avec succès, quoi que avec le minimum requis, les tests physiques ! »

-« Mais je n'ai rien fait moi… »

-« Bien sûr que si puisque c'est en t'imaginant dans une situation délicate que je suis parvenu à m'en sortir ! Les termes exacts des instructeurs furent : pas très orthodoxes mais efficaces ! » sourit Castle fier de lui.

-« Je suis fier de toi Rick, » répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire. « Mais tu sais, je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis. Même si tu n'es pas très sportif, tu as toujours parfaitement couvert mes arrières, me sauvant la vie à plusieurs reprises. »

C'est alors que Sarah et Sherlock arrivèrent en courant vers le couple.

-« Papa ! Papa ! Moi et Lesis… »

-« On dit Alexis et moi, Princesse, » intervint gentiment Beckett en passant une main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

-« Bah vi ! Moi et Lesis on a appris tour à She'lock ! Toi veux voir ? »

-« Bien sûr Sarah mais tu sais, Maman a raison, on ne dit pas 'moi et Lesis' mais 'Lesis et moi'. Ce n'est pas poli de commencer par soi. »

-« D'accord, » bougonna la fillette. « Toi veux voir alors ? »

-« Vas-y, montre-moi ce que tu as appris à Sherlock, » sourit Castle en s'installant dans le canapé.

-« Moi pas faire seule. Lesis aider ! » expliqua à nouveau l'enfant. « Lesis ! Viens montrer Papa 'vec moi ! »

-« J'arrive ! » cria l'adolescente en dévalant les escaliers tout sourire. « Bonjour Papa, la journée a été bonne ? »

-« Très, » répondit Castle en observant avec douceur l'interaction entre ses filles. « Tu te joins à nous Kate ? »

-« Elles m'ont déjà montré tout à l'heure. Alors je vais en profiter pour finir de préparer le diner. Il faut bien que je nourrisse mon valeureux mari ! »

-« Ne te moque pas « bougonna l'écrivain.

-« Je ne me moque pas mon Amour, au contraire, je t'aime, » dit la jeune femme avant de voler un baiser à son mari puis de disparaitre en direction de la cuisine.

-« Bon alors, qu'avez-vous appris de beau à Sherlock ? » demanda alors Castle en reportant son attention sur ses filles.

-« Pas bouger She'lock ! » dit alors la fillette avec un geste de la main avant de s'éloigner du chiot en sautillant joyeusement.

Arrivée à l'autre bout du loft, Sarah se retourna, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et observa le chiot un long moment alors qu'Alexis allait rejoindre Beckett dans la cuisine pour l'aider à préparer le diner et mettre la table. Du haut de ses deux ans, la fillette sourit et fit un geste de la main en désignant ses pieds.

-« Pieds She'lock ! Pieds ! »

Le chiot s'élança alors vers sa petite maîtresse et lui fit la fête pendant un moment avant que Sarah reprenne les rênes. Elle se redressa, éloigna le chiot d'elle et montra le sol devant elle.

-« Assis, » lança-t-elle et Sherlock lui obéit volontiers.

Puis Sarah se mit à tourner sur elle-même et Castle ne put s'empêcher de rire. En effet, le chiot se mit alors lui aussi à tourner sur lui-même et, quand la fillette leva ses deux bras au ciel, il fit le beau.

-« Bravo Princesse ! C'est génial ce que tu réussis à lui faire faire ! » s'exclama l'écrivain en se levant pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. « Je suis fier de toi ! »

-« Et She'lock ? »

-« Je suis très fier de lui aussi, » sourit le jeune père en caressant la tête du chiot.

-« A table ! » appela alors Beckett.

-« On arrive ! » sourit Castle en s'approchant avec Sarah dans ses bras. « Humm ! Ca sent bon ! Que nous as-tu fait de beau ? »

-« Une recette française que Maman faisait régulièrement et dont Papa m'a donné la recette lors de ton absence. Il s'agit d'un bœuf bourguignon. »

La petite famille dina tranquillement puis ils couchèrent Sarah et, alors qu'Alexis montait lire tranquillement dans sa chambre. Le couple s'installa alors sur le canapé et Beckett se lova dans les bras de son époux.

-« Alors, maintenant que les tests physiques sont passés, comment tu sens la suite de ta semaine ? » demanda la jeune femme doucement.

-« Pour le tir demain, je me sens plutôt confiant. Non, c'est plutôt les écrits de vendredi qui me tourmentent un peu. Je connais pas mal de choses à propos de la loi mais… Est-ce que cela sera suffisant pour obtenir l'assermentation ? Et si je la rate, aurai-je le droit de continuer à travailler à tes côtés ? »

-« Je ne pense pas que Mom te retirera l'accès au commissariat et je suis persuadée qu'elle comme moi avons confiance en tes capacités. N'oublie pas que tu contribues aux succès de nos enquêtes depuis plus de quatre ans ! »

-« Mais s'ils me questionnent à propos d'articles de loi ? Je n'y connais strictement rien moi… » se plaignit Castle.

-« Comme si c'était vrai ! » ironisa Beckett. « Tu as toujours fait des recherches pour tes livres ou pour nos enquêtes, tu es une mine d'informations ! J'ai confiance en toi. »

-« Tu voudras bien m'aider ? »

Face à l'incertitude de son époux, Beckett fut attendrie et ils passèrent deux bonnes heures à discuter loi et législations avant de se coucher. Lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, Castle s'éveilla sans aucun problème, tout excité à l'idée de passer la journée au stand de tir.

-« Dis-moi, » marmonna la jeune femme du fond de son lit alors que son mari passait déjà la porte de la salle de bain. « Quand tu porteras une arme, tu seras toujours aussi matinal ? Je n'aurai donc plus besoin de te trainer par la peau du cou pour te faire te lever ? »

-« Euh… Joker ? » sourit l'écrivain avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il fut surpris de trouver sa femme encore au lit.

-« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? » s'étonna Castle en s'approchant pour s'assoir à côté d'elle et posant une main sur son front.

-« Rick ! Oui, je vais bien ! J'ai juste un peu de mal à prendre le rythme Je suis passée d'un rôle de célibataire endurcie à celui d'une femme mariée et mère de deux, presque trois enfants. Sans parler d'un chien ! Et le tout avec un job tout aussi prenant. Tu ne crois pas qu'il soit normal que je sois un peu fatiguée ? »

-« Si tu le dis. Moi, je vais aller m'occuper du petit déjeuner et de Sarah pendant que tu te prépares tranquillement, » proposa l'écrivain en souriant à la jeune femme. « Par contre, attends-toi à payer cette petite remarque à propos de mon âge mental ce week-end ! »

Pour toute réponse, Beckett grogna et enfonça un peu plus son visage dans l'oreiller de son mari. Cependant elle fronça les sourcils trouvant son attitude absolument pas semblable à elle-même avant de se forcer à se lever pour prendre sa douche. Une heure plus tard, après avoir déposé Alexis à son stage et Sarah à la crèche, le couple se sépara sur les marches du commissariat.

-« Prends soin de toi ma chérie, » souffla Castle en embrassant sa tendre épouse. « Essaye de n'en faire pas trop pour ne pas te fatiguer. »

-« Rick ! Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Et toi, essaye de ne pas blesser ou pire tuer quelqu'un ! »

-« Ah ah ! Très drôle… » bougonna l'écrivain en s'éloignant en direction du stand de tirs. « Allez, à ce soir. »

-« Eh Rick ? » appela alors Beckett juste au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur allaient se refermer sur elle. « Je t'aime ! »

Pendant que la jeune femme rejoignait Espo, Castle pénétrait dans la salle où il allait passer la journée à tirer sur des cibles fixes ainsi que des mises en situation. Au fond de lui, il était excité comme un gamin aussi se mit-il dans un coin et se remémora-t-il les paroles de Beckett dans la voiture. Il inspira un bon coup puis ferma les yeux en expirant.

_-« Rick… Castle ! Si tu veux réussir, il va falloir te calmer et maitriser ton excitation. Les instructeurs de tirs n'aiment pas les boules d'énergie. Il les catalogue de suite comme étant de mauvaises recrus. Plus tu es calme et concentré, plus tu as de chances de réussir car ils vont tout faire pour vous déconcentrer. »_

L'écrivain se récita les paroles de son épouse tel un mantra encore et encore avant de sourire intérieurement. Son cœur commençait petit à petit à battre moins vite et ses muscles se détendirent.

-« Très bien, » fit soudain une voix féminine. « Je vois que vous être tous là et à l'heure. Je vous en remercie. Je suis le Sergent Matilda Anderson et voici mes collègues les Sergents Andrew Martin, Drew Finn, Tony Rabb et Jason Howard. Nous serons vos examinateurs aujourd'hui. La journée sera décomposée en trois modules : tout d'abord montage, démontage et entretien d'une arme à feu, ensuite différentes séances de tirs sur cibles fixes plus ou moins rapprochées et enfin nous irons dans la « cage », un stimulateur de situations réelle. Pour réussir cette épreuve de tirs, il vous faudra un minimum de 80% de réussite. Avez-vous bien compris ? »

-« Oui Sergent Anderson ! » répondirent en cœur la dizaine de personnes présentes.

-« Alors commençons. Vous allez être mis par équipe de deux. Zimmerman et McQueen avec Howard, Flint et Callahan avec Rabb, Smith et O'Hara avec Finn, Roberson et Pattison avec Martin quand aux deux derniers, Castle et Johnson, je vous garde avec moi car je pense qu'il va y avoir du travail à faire… »

Castle ne répondit rien mais sourit en s'approchant de son nouvel ami.

-« Niveau tir, tu es comment toi ? »

-« Je m'en sors et toi ? »

-« Moi aussi. Plutôt bien même… »

Les deux compères retinrent un rire en s'approchant de leur instructrice. Ils prirent place devant la table, à l'opposé de cette femme sans âge et baraquée qui répondait au doux prénom de Matilda.

-« Très bien. Montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire avec ça ! » dit Anderson en lors tendant deux glock. « Quoi que, je ne m'attende pas à grand-chose de votre part Monsieur Castle… Je me demande comment on peut ne serait-ce qu'envisager de vous intégrer parmi nous ! »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur leurs armes et, en moins de soixante secondes, les deux armes furent démontées.

-« Auriez-vous un kit de nettoyage afin que nous puissions continuer ? » demanda alors innocemment l'écrivain en tentant de dissimuler son sourire.

-« Où ? Où avez-vous… ? Et comment ? » balbutia l'instructrice.

-« Mon père, » répondit Johnson.

-« FBI, base de Quantico, » annonça alors Castle sobrement faisant se retourner vers lui toutes les têtes.

-« Quantico ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait la formation d'une semaine du FBI ? »

-« Vous voulez voir mon diplôme ? » proposa l'écrivain. « Je l'ai apporté au cas où… »

-« Mais que faites-vous ici alors ? Vous avez le plus haut diplôme en tirs du pays ! Et d'ailleurs, comment l'avez-vous obtenu, vous, simple écrivain ? »

-« J'ai été formé par le FBI il y a quelques années pour l'un de mes Derrick Storm. Ils ont été très gentil d'ailleurs… »

Sans un mot de plus, l'instructrice leur présenta un kit de nettoyage et les deux hommes se mirent à la tâche, prenant leur temps pour rendre l'arme qu'on leur avait confiée impeccable. Anderson les observa avec attention tout en notant sur son bloc-notes des commentaires. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils remontèrent les armes en un temps record et les déposèrent sur la table devant eux.

-« Très bien, » fit remarquer la femme. « Votre score est de 100%. Souhaitez-vous que nous passions de suite au tir sur cible fixe ou bien souhaitez-vous attendre vos camarades ? »

-« Si on finit plus tôt ce matin, on pourra faire une pause déjeuner plus longue ? »

-« Ca peut être négociable oui. »

-« Parfait ! Comme ça je pourrais aller prendre des nouvelles de ma femme. Elle était un peu fatiguée ce matin et je dois dire que je n'aime pas la voir comme ça… »

-« Alors en route pour le stand de tir. Au passage, équipez-vous de lunettes et de casques de protection s'il vous plait, » dit Anderson en les précédents dans la salle de tir. « Je suppose que vous savez comment ça fonctionne ? »

-« Oui, » répondirent en cœur les deux hommes.

-« Très bien. Alors nous allons effectuer trois fois deux séries à différentes distances, dix, cinquante et cent cinquante mètres. Nous commencerons par la distance la plus proche. Mettez-vous dans les box un et trois et préparez-vous. »

Sans un mot, concentrés, Castle et Johnson se mirent en position sous l'œil attentif de leur instructrice et attendirent le feu vert qui ne tarda pas. Les deux hommes tirèrent alors jusqu'à le vider de toutes balles puis déposèrent leurs armes devant eux après avoir retiré le chargeur. Après que leurs fiches de score aient été examinées, ils recommencèrent une série avant qu'Anderson ne fasse se reculer les feuilles de papier à cinquante mètres du pas de tir. Ils tirèrent à nouveau deux séries avant de passer à celles des tirs à longue distance. Moins de trente minutes après avoir pénétré dans la pièce tout était terminé sans qu'aucune parole superflue n'ait été échangée.

-« Très bien, nous allons retourner dans la salle principale pour examiner ensemble vos résultats. Nous y serons plus au calme qu'ici puisque vos collègues ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. »

Castle et Johnson la suivirent et, après avoir rangé leurs armes, ils s'assirent autour de la table qu'ils avaient occupée un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

-« Souhaitez-vous que vos résultats soient divulgués de manière confidentielle ? »

Les deux hommes hochèrent négativement la tête.

-« Très bien. Je vais commencer par vous Johnson. A dix mètres, vous avez fait mouche dans la zone centrale à tous les coups. A cinquante mètres, vous utilisez les trois premiers cercles et à cent mètres, mis à part trois tirs hors cadre, vous touchez votre cible avec plus ou moins de précisions. Cependant, malgré ces remarques, votre score sur cette épreuve reste tout de même à 80%. Je vous félicite. Gardez tout de même à l'esprit qu'il faudrait que vous amélioriez encore votre tir à distance. »

-« Très bien, merci Sergent. »

-« A nous Monsieur Castle. Je dois dire que depuis ce matin vous m'impressionnez. Je m'attendais à un playboy suffisant et je découvre un homme sérieux et sachant manier les armes avec dextérité. Vos tirs à dix et cinquante mètres sont tous en plein centre de la cible. Quant à vos tirs à cent cinquante mètres, ils sont tout simplement tous à l'intérieur des quatre premiers cercles. Votre score est donc de 98%. Vous égalez le score de votre épouse et devancez votre capitaine de 2%. Toutes mes félicitations, vous avez conservé vos acquis de Quantico. Maintenant vous êtes libérés jusqu'à treize heures trente. Profitez bien de votre break ! »

-« Merci Sergent, » répondirent les deux hommes en quittant la pièce.

-« Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? » demanda alors Castle à Johnson.

-« Non mais je vais bien trouver, » sourit le jeune homme.

-« Allez viens ! Je suis sûr que les gars seront contents de te voir. »

Sur ce, les deux nouveaux amis se dirigèrent vers le quatrième étage qui abritait la criminelle.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews ?<em>


	179. Une simulation éprouvante

**Chapitre 178 : Une simulation éprouvante**

-« Surprise ! » fit Castle en pénétrant dans l'open space.

-« Rick ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Beckett en se levant pour aller à sa rencontre. « Ne me dis pas que tu as blessé quelqu'un ? »

-« Non, » sourit l'écrivain en prenant sa femme dans ses bras. « Ton mari a juste cloué son bec à la sergent chef ! »

-« Tu es tombé sur qui Bro ? »

-« Anderson. »

-« Ouille ! Elle est coriace celle-là ! Pas de bol ! » grimaça Esposito. « Et malgré ça, vous êtes déjà dehors ? Moi je dis, ça pue… »

-« Merci Espo ! Ton soutien me va droit au cœur ! » ironisa Castle en prenant sa femme dans ses bras malgré l'arrivée de Gates. « Non, plus sérieusement, je suis à égalité avec toi quand tu as passé le test pour entrer… »

-« 100% et 98% ? » s'étouffa Ryan.

-« Comment tu sais ça toi ? » s'étonna Beckett.

-« J'ai mes sources mais, par contre, tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as pu faire un tel score ? Et surtout, combien d'heures de cours Beckett t'a-t-elle donnée ? »

-« Aucune. »

-« Arrête de te foutre de nous Bro ! »

-« Pour une fois je suis de l'avis d'Esposito, » souffla la capitaine.

-« Il est juste diplômé de Quantico apparemment, » lâcha Johnson avec un sourire. « D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien voir à quoi ça ressemble moi un diplôme tel que celui-là… »

-« Quantico ? » s'exclamèrent les membres de la fine équipe.

-« Mais… Tu… Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ! »

-« Je n'avais pas envie de passer pour le vantard de service… » répondit Castle en rougissant légèrement.

-« Toi ? Pas avoir envie de te vanter ? Peut-être pas aujourd'hui mais… Quand je t'ai rencontré c'était autre chose… »

-« Bon, d'accord… J'avais signé un accord de confidentialité et je n'ai reçu l'autorisation de présenter mon diplôme par mail qu'hier. Cependant je dois absolument repasser les tests. Comme une validation de mon niveau actuel. »

-« Un peu comme nous devons passer des tests de niveau tous les ans ? »

-« Voilà mais comme ça fait huit ans que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme et que je n'ai pas fait de mise à niveau officiel depuis, les tests d'aujourd'hui sont primordiaux. »

-« Tu m'étonneras toujours… » sourit Beckett en embrassant rapidement.

-« Hum-hum ! » les rappela à l'ordre Gates en roulant de gros yeux.

-« Bon ! Et si on allait manger ? » proposa soudain Esposito ce qui déclencha l'hilarité générale. « Bah quoi… »

Après un agréable déjeuner entre amis, Castle et Johnson se présentèrent à treize heures vingt-cinq pétante au centre de tirs où Anderson les attendait.

-« Je peux vous parler une minute ? »

-« Bien sûr. »

-« Voilà. Aux vues de vos résultats de ce matin, j'aimerai que vous passiez en premier dans la 'cage'. Je pense que ça pourrait être bénéfique pour les autres candidats et, si tout se passe bien, je pourrai peut-être même vous libérer plus tôt. Etes-vous d'accord ? »

-« Avec plaisir, » sourit Castle. « Mais par contre, pourriez-vous nous expliquer les règles de votre simulateur ? »

-« Il y aura deux passages par personne. Dans les deux cas, des cibles apparaitront brusquement et pourront être ami ou ennemi. Le premier passage se fera en condition standard. Par contre, le second vous soumettra à un stress supplémentaire. »

-« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Johnson.

-« Au choix de l'instructeur. Vous pouvez vous retrouver confronté à une épaisse fumée, une pluie diluvienne, un bruit assourdissant ou des flashes de lumière aveuglante. Le but de cet exercice est de tester votre résistance dans des conditions extrêmes. »

-« Ca ne change pas trop de Quantico en somme. »

-« En effet, nous avons travaillé avec leurs instructeurs pour mettre en place notre 'cage', » sourit Anderson. « Sinon, au niveau du pourcentage de réussite, vous devez impérativement dépasser la barre des 80%. Par contre, si vous touchez une cible dite amie de sorte à mettre sa vie en danger, vous êtes bon pour être recalé. Ai-je été assez claire ? »

-« Oui Sergent, » répondirent en chœur Castle et Johnson.

-« Très bien. Allez vous équiper. Castle, c'est vous qui commencez ! »

Pendant que les deux garçons s'équipaient sous le regard vigilent de Finn, Anderson était remontée dans la salle de contrôle où les autres postulants patientaient. Elle leur expliqua les consignes avec la même précision que pour le premier duo à passer avant de se retourner vers ses collègues.

-« Très bien, simulation standard en premier. Castle puis Johnson. Commencez déjà à réfléchir à la simulation complexe. »

-« Excusez-moi, »fit alors une voix depuis la porte d'entrée de la salle de contrôle. « Pourrions-nous assister aux simulations avec vous ? »

-« Mais bien sûr Capitaine Gates ! C'est un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous. Entrez, d'autant qu'il me semble que Castle vient de votre équipe. »

-« En effet, je suis là avec son équipe. Ca ne pose pas de problème ? »

-« Bien sûr que non voyons ! Entrez tous et prenez place. Vous aurez d'ailleurs peut-être la meilleure des idées pour la simulation complexe… Oh ! Détective Beckett ! Quel plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous ! Vous êtes au courant du score de Monsieur Castle ? »

-« C'est un plaisir partagé Sergent Anderson et, oui, je suis au courant. Mais, juste pour votre information, c'est Détective Beckett-Castle maintenant. »

-« Oh mes félicitations mais… »

-« J'ai estimé que c'était très bien comme ça connaissant le fonctionnement de cette équipe, » fit alors Gates, coupant ainsi toute discussion.

_-« Aspirant numéro un, Castle Richard, prêt pour simulation. Aspirant numéro un, Castle Richard, prêt pour simulation. »_

L'attention de tout le monde se porta alors vers la 'cage' tandis que Anderson déclenchait l'ouverture de la porte et donc la simulation. L'écrivain apparut, l'arme à la main et concentré comme rarement son équipe l'avait vu. Après avoir regardé que tout était clair, il pénétra dans la pièce encombrée d'obstacle alors que la porte se refermait bruyamment derrière lui. Il avançait doucement lorsqu'une silhouette apparut brusquement sur son côté droit. Il se retourna, avisa l'arme et fit feu avant de poursuivre sa progression. Pendant les vingt minutes que dura le passage dans la 'cage', Castle ne se laissa pas aller à être déconcentré et, lorsque la sonnerie de fin retentit et que la lumière se ralluma, il apparut à tous agar.

-« Monsieur Castle, votre pourcentage de réussite est de 100%, votre rapidité de 90% et votre efficacité de 95%. Vous validez ce premier passage à hauteur de 95%. Mes félicitations. Veuillez rejoindre la salle d'attente. Merci. »

-« Punaise ! » siffla Esposito impressionné. « Il gère notre écrivain ! »

-« C'est sûr que, comparé à votre équipier, il a moins de travail à fournir… » ironisa Anderson. « J'espère que ses passages dans la cage sont meilleurs qu'ils ne l'étaient au départ… »

-« Hey ! Son dernier passage a été validé à 93% ! » s'offusqua immédiatement Esposito défendant son collègue et ami.

_-« Aspirant numéro deux, Johnson Andrew, prêt pour simulation. Aspirant numéro deux, Johnson Andrew, prêt pour simulation. »_

Vingt minutes plus tard, le jeune homme avait terminé avec un honorable score de 90% et avait été envoyé dans la salle d'attente aux côtés Castle. Dans la salle de commande, un débat faisait rage pour savoir laquelle des options allaient être prises concernant Castle. Cependant, Beckett restait en retrait, mal à l'aise.

-« Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il doit être plus qu'habitué aux flashes de lumière vive ! Comme s'il n'était jamais aveuglé sur les tapis rouges, » soupira Gates trouvant l'option inappropriée.

-« Bon d'accord… Vu sous cet angle… Et que pensez-vous de… »

-« Excusez-moi Sergent, » fit alors Howard avec un sourire. « Je pense que la personne la mieux placer pour répondre à cette question serait sa femme, non ? »

Le silence se fit un instant puis la femme sans âge se retourna vers la jeune inspectrice.

-« Mon collègue a parfaitement raison ! A votre avis Beckett, qu'est-ce qui pourrait perturber le plus votre mari ? »

-« Vous… Vous avez toujours la bande à laquelle vous m'avez soumise à mon retour de congés maladie ? Vous savez… Celle avec cette fillette qui hurle pour qu'on vienne l'aider… » répondit faiblement la jeune femme avant de poursuivre en voyant son aînée hocher la tête. « Et bien je pense qu'il n'y a pas pire pour Rick étant donné que nous avons deux filles… »

-« Alors on est parti. »

_-« Aspirant numéro un, Castle Richard, prêt pour deuxième simulation. Aspirant numéro un, Castle Richard, prêt pour deuxième simulation. »_

A nouveau la sonnerie retentit et la porte s'ouvrit. A nouveau l'écrivain y pénétra avec toutes les précautions mais la surprise se lut sur son visage quand il ne remarqua rien de différent par rapport à la première fois. C'est alors qu'une voix terrifiée s'éleva dans la pièce.

_-« Ahhh ! Au secours ! Non ! Non ! Arghhhh ! »_

Le visage de Castle se ferma instantanément et la tension se lut dans tout son corps. Beckett l'observait avec attention, s'en voulant de l'avoir mis dans une telle situation, et sut que la partie était gagnée quand il rouvrit les yeux, déterminé à finir cette épreuve avec succès. Il carra ses épaules, raffermit sa poigne autour de son arme et continua son avancée.

_-« Non ! Non ! Me touche pas ! Tu me fais mal ! Non ! »_

Non sans mal, Castle fit tout pour rester concentrer et avancer dans sa tâche. Cependant, les cris répétés de l'enfant mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve car il ne pouvait empêcher les images d'Alexis et de Sarah d'affluer. Depuis son poste d'observation, Beckett avait les larmes aux yeux sachant parfaitement ce à quoi pensait son mari ayant elle-même les mêmes images en tête. Pour le couple, cette deuxième simulation lui parut durer une éternité quand, enfin, la sonnerie retentit et les lumières se rallumèrent.

-« Monsieur Castle, votre pourcentage de réussite est de 100%, votre rapidité de 80% et votre efficacité de 90%. Vous validez ce premier passage à hauteur de 90%. Mes félicitations. Vous validez cette épreuve de simulation avec un total de 93%.Veuillez ranger votre équipement et nous rejoindre en salle de commandement. Merci. »

-« Sergent Anderson, » fit alors Beckett ayant surpris le regard lourd de son mari et se sentant coupable de lui avoir imposé une telle épreuve. « M'autorisez-vous à le rejoindre en bas ? »

-« Allez-y Beckett, » accorda Matilda après avoir jaugé Gates du regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme poussait la porte du vestiaire et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle aperçut son mari assis sur un banc la tête entre les mains. Elle s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son épaule.

-« Hey… »

-« Kate ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Avec Mom et Espo, on a assisté à tes deux simulations, » répondit simplement Beckett en s'asseyant à côté de Castle et posant sa tête sur son épaule avant de soupirer un bon coup. « Je suis tellement désolée Rick… »

-« Désolée ? Mais pourquoi ? »

-« C'est… C'est moi qui est suggéré la bande d'appels au secours… Je l'ai eu lors de ma dernière validation et je savais que ce serait ce qui te stresserait le plus… »

-« Oh ma Chérie ! Je ne t'en veux pas et j'aimerai que tu ne t'en veuilles pas non plus. Au moins ça a prouvé que je pouvais me concentrer même si je dois avouer que les images d'Alexis et Sarah ne cessaient de me faire trembler… »

-« Je veux bien te croire… Je… Je les ai vu moi aussi et ça m'a terrifiée… »

C'est alors que Castle regarda plus attentivement sa femme et remarqua ses yeux brillants de larmes. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

-« Oh Chérie… Chutt… Tout va bien et ce n'était qu'une simulation… Nos filles vont bien et ça nous a permis de faire un pas de plus vers mon assermentation. Et pour moi, pour nous, c'est important. »

-« Qu'ai-je fais pour avoir un mari si compréhensif ? » sourit la jeune femme en enfouissant son visage dans son cou et inspirant profondément son odeur.

L'écrivain éloigna sa femme de lui suffisamment pour soulever avec une grande douceur son menton.

-« I love you Kate. »

-« I love you too Rick, » répondit la jeune femme en voyant son époux s'approcher pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-« Oh ! Pardon ! » s'exclama Johnson alors qu'il battait déjà en retraite. « Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

-« Non Johnson ! Restez, nous devions rejoindre la salle des commandes. Nous vous laissons la place. Tout s'est bien passé pour vous ? »

-« Oui mais ce fut dur… Les flashes de lumière vive associés à la musique forte, ça fait beaucoup mais je suis resté dans les critères malgré tout. Il ne me reste plus que les tests écrits et je serai un officier de police, » répondit fièrement le jeune homme.

-« Toutes mes félicitations ! Allez, nous te laissons te changer tranquillement et nous te retrouvons là-haut. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Castle et Johnson recevaient leur 'all clear' pour le tir et l'autorisation de rentrer chez eux se reposer. Ils quittèrent donc la 'cage' en compagnie de Gates, Esposito et Beckett pour se retrouver au 12th Precinct. Là, les deux aspirants s'enfermèrent dans la salle de repos pour réviser leur épreuve du lendemain avec le soutien de tous les policiers présents.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews ?<em>


	180. La fin des épreuves

_Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre de Traumatismes en attendant l'histoire suivante qui sera la suite..._

_Bonne lecture et Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 179 : La fin des épreuves<strong>

Après une nuit agitée pour Castle, Beckett décida de le laisser dormir un peu pendant qu'elle s'occupait du petit déjeuner et des filles. Elle sortit sans bruit du lit et, après s'être douchée et préparée, elle partit dans la cuisine où elle retrouva à sa grande surprise Alexis et Sarah fin prêtes elles aussi.

-« Eh bien ? Vous êtes tombées du lit toutes les deux ? »

-« Maman ! » s'exclama Sarah en descendant de sa chaise pour se précipiter dans les jambes de sa mère.

-« Doucement Princesse, Papa dort encore… » sourit Beckett en la prenant dans ses bras et de se diriger vers la cuisine. « Vous avez bien dormi ? »

-« Oh vi alors ! Et Doudou aussi ! »

-« Tant mieux alors. Et toi ma Grande ? »

-« Super bien une fois que j'ai réussi à ignorer les aller et venus de Papa dans son bureau… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

-« Il passe son dernier test aujourd'hui. L'écrit sur la législation. Et je dois dire que ton père stresse un max… Il n'a réussi à s'endormir que vers deux heures ce matin et j'aimerai qu'il récupère un peu. »

-« Tu as raison. A quelle heure doit-il se présenter ? »

-« Pas avant quatorze heures. C'est juste un test sous forme de QCM de deux heures suivi d'une heure pour répondre à deux questions ouvertes. Je pense que je vais le laisser dormir jusqu'à onze heures mais il faudrait que j'emmène Sarah à la crèche… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe mais préviens Granny… »

-« J'y vais de ce pas, » sourit Beckett en installant la fillette sur sa chaise. « Bon et toi Princesse, j'aimerai que tu finisses ton petit déjeuner tranquillement avant que ta grande sœur ne te conduise à la crèche, d'accord ? »

-« D'accord Maman. Bisou ? »

Avec douceur, Beckett embrassa ses filles l'une après l'autre puis se dirigea vers le salon pour prendre son téléphone et appeler son capitaine.

_-« Gates. »_

-« Bonjour Sir, ici euh… Beckett. Je vous appelais pour savoir s'il était possible de ne pas venir ce matin. Castle a vraiment mal dormi et stresse pour cet après-midi. Je voudrais bien pouvoir rester un peu avec lui… »

_-« Je comprends. Etant donné qu'il n'y a pas d'enquête en ce moment, je suis sûre qu'Esposito devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. »_

-« Merci Sir. Euh… Je peux vous poser une question ? »

_-« Bien sûr Kate. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

-« Voilà, une chose m'a étonné hier… Quand on a su pour Rick et sa formation au FBI… Vous n'avez pas eu l'air surprise. Je me trompe ? »

_-« En effet, je… Je le savais déjà. Castle l'avait dit à votre père qui me l'a dit le matin de votre mariage. »_

-« Papa savait ? Mais comment ? »

_-« Ca, il faudra que tu en parles avec ton père. Je ne veux pas trahir ses secrets. Par contre, une chose m'intrigue. Jim avait également parlé d'une remise à niveau avec le SWAT dernièrement mais il n'en a pas du tout parler… »_

-« C'est curieux… Merci Mom et à tout à l'heure. »

_-« Prends soin de ton homme, » dit Gates avant de raccrocher._

Après le départ des filles, Beckett s'attela à du rangement pour s'occuper et, vers onze heures et demie, elle se dirigea à pas de loup en direction de sa chambre pour découvrir son mari profondément endormi, la tête sur son oreiller à elle. Avec un fin sourire, elle s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit avant de commencer à passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

-« Rick… Mon Amour… »

-« Humm… Trop tôt… »

-« Trop tôt ? Je t'ai laissé dormir jusqu'à onze heures et demie ! Si tu ne te lèves… »

-« Onze heures et demie ? » s'exclama Castle en se redressant brusquement. « Mais je ne serai jamais prêt pour mon examen moi ! »

-« Rick ! Tu as parfaitement le temps de te préparer et de manger avant que nous ne devions partir ! » soupira Beckett avec tendresse. « Tu as une heure et demie pour tout faire ! »

-« Oui mais je n'aurais pas le temps de relire quoi que ce soit ! »

-« Arrête un peu ! Tout va bien se passer et tu es largement prêt ! Ce n'est pas une heure ou deux de plus de révision qui y changera quelque chose ! »

-« Mais… »

-« Chut… » fit la jeune femme en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « J'ai confiance en toi, tout le monde a confiance en toi alors aie un peu confiance en toi toi aussi… »

Touché par les paroles de sa femme, Castle se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Beckett.

-« Merci. Merci d'être là pour moi et de me soutenir même quand je suis intenable… »

-« C'est comme ça que je t'aime Rick. Allez, file sous la douche et retrouve-moi pour un déjeuner énergétique dans la cuisine ! »

-« A tes ordres Détective ! » répondit l'écrivain en se levant. « Et après on se demande d'où Sarah tient ses notions de donneuse d'ordre… »

-« Je t'ai entendu ! »

-« Oups ! » fit Castle en disparaissant dans la salle de bain pour échapper au coussin que venait de lui lancer sa femme.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'écrivain pénétrait dans la cuisine pour trouver la table prête et sa femme qui l'attendait. Il s'assit en face d'elle et commença à manger en silence avant de regarder attentivement la jeune femme. Quelque chose la préoccupait mais elle n'osait visiblement pas aborder le sujet.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kate ? »

-« Non, rien. Je ne veux pas d'ennuyer avec ça aujourd'hui… »

-« Ma Chérie, ce n'est pas parce que je passe un examen qui me stresse que je dois en oublier ma famille. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

-« J'ai eu Mom ce matin en ligne pour lui demander de n'arriver que ce midi au poste et je lui ai posé une ou deux questions par rapport au fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'air plus surprise que ça par le fait que tu sois diplômé du FBI. »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Oui, visiblement elle le savait par Papa. Par contre, il lui a également parlé d'une remise à niveau avec le SWAT. Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu perdue… Comment mon père pouvait-il savoir ça ? Et pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? »

-« Ok, je vois. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais rencontré ton père pendant l'enquête qui a couté la vie à Montgomery, juste avant que… Que… »

-« J'ai compris Rick, » sourit Beckett en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son mari. « Juste avant que je me fasse tirer dessus. »

-« Oui, » souffla l'écrivain encore mal à l'aise de parler de ça. « C'est là que je lui ai parlé de mon diplôme du FBI, pour tenter de le rassurer. Et, lorsque tu t'es isolée loin du reste du monde pendant ta convalescence, je me suis dit qu'il ne serait pas plus mal que je fasse une remise à niveau afin de pouvoir te protéger de mon mieux. Je n'ai pas parlé de cette remise à niveau car je ne l'ai pas faite envoyer au FBI. Elle n'est donc pas officielle. »

-« Mais comment mon père l'a-t-il su ? »

-« A ton retour, il… Il m'a appelé pour me demander de tout faire pour te protéger. Il… Il était terrifié à l'idée que tu ne retombes tête la première dans l'enquête sur le meurtre de ta mère. Alors pour le rassurer, je lui en ai parlé. »

-« Tu fais vraiment office de chevalier blanc en armure ! » rougit Beckett mal à l'aise.

-« Kate, je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu te sentes vulnérable ou quoi que ce soit. J'avais juste besoin de savoir que j'étais capable de faire quelque chose pour te protéger… Tu comprends ? J'avais besoin de me sentir utile… »

-« Je comprends Rick, »sourit Beckett en se levant pour s'installer sur ses genoux. « Je ne dis pas que j'aime tes raisons mais je comprends ton point de vue. »

-« Bon allez, ce n'est pas le tout mais il serait intéressant qu'on se bouge, non ? »

Après un tendre baiser, le couple prit la route pour le centre d'examen où Castle était attendu. La nervosité de ce dernier ne cessait d'augmenter et la jeune femme se décida à faire une dernière chose pour son mari. Elle sortit de la voiture et rejoignit l'écrivain sur le trottoir. Posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, elle plongea son regard dans l'immensité bleue de son époux.

-« Tout va bien se passer mais il faut que tu te détendes Rick. »

-« Je sais… C'est juste que… J'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais y arriver… » soupira l'écrivain en baissant la tête.

Mais Beckett ne le laissa pas aller plus loin et combla la distance qui les séparait pour déposer un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres. Bien vite, la chaleur monta entre eux et ce sont les cris de loups des aspirants venus passer l'examen en même temps que Castle qui les fit reprendre pied avec la réalité. Ils se séparèrent, gênés par la situation. Ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre pendant un instant pour reprendre leur souffle.

-« Merci… » sourit l'écrivain conscient des intentions de son épouse.

-« Always, » répondit Beckett avec un sourire. « Maintenant, rentre là dedans et répond avec ton cœur. C'est comme ça que tu es le meilleur. »

Après un sourire pour sa moitié, l'écrivain rentra dans le bâtiment, présenta ses papiers d'identité ainsi que sa convocation et attendit patiemment dans le hall. Soudain un sergent sortit d'une salle avec une feuille de papier à la main.

-« Très bien jeunes gens ! » fit d'une voix forte l'homme. « Je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique. Quand vous entrerez dans la salle d'examen, vous déposerez l'ensemble de vos affaires et votre manteau au vestiaire. Un stylo vous sera fourni donc inutile de prendre le votre. Une fois dans la salle, vous vous asseyez à la place qui vous sera désignée. Très bien, commençons. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Castle se retrouvait devant sa feuille. Sa nervosité avait repris le dessus mais il se rappela les paroles de sa femme. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma ses yeux et expira lentement.

_-« Bon allez Castle ! Tu peux le faire et tu vas le faire ! »_

Rouvrant lentement ses yeux, il se concentra sur son test et répondit assez facilement aux questions à choix multiples de la première partie de l'examen qu'il termina avec près de trente minutes d'avance sur le timing. Avec un sourire, il passa aux deux questions ouvertes mais là les choses se compliquèrent et il soupira bruyamment.

-« En silence s'il vous plait ! » rappela sèchement une voix.

L'écrivain déglutit et se concentra sur sa tâche.

_« Un meurtre a eu lieu, vous êtes le premier sur les lieux. Que faites-vous et pourquoi ? »_

Castle prit un moment pour réfléchir et commença à rédiger sa réponse. Il repensait aux situations qu'il avait vécues depuis quatre ans et s'inspira notamment des évènements qui ont suivi son retour des Hamptons. Cependant, il décida d'y ajouter quelques petits points se souvenant des différences qu'il avait notées lors des enquêtes fédérales auxquelles il avait été mêlé. Il arriva rapidement à bout de papier et dut, à la surprise des surveillants, demander des feuilles supplémentaires. Quand il fut satisfait de sa réponse, il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il ne lui restait plus que quarante-cinq minutes à peine pour en finir avec cet examen. Il se concentra donc sur la seconde question.

_« Quel est le cinquième amendement et dans quelle circonstance un suspect ou un témoin peut-il y faire appel ? »_

-« Eh ben… Heureusement que j'avais de l'avance moi… » marmonna Castle avant de s'atteler à la tâche.

Il commença à réfléchir à la question, cherchant la meilleure des réponses. Après un peu de réflexion, il parvint à retranscrire de mémoire le texte de la constitution avant de partir dans des explications. Bien trop vite au goût de l'écrivain, le sergent du début annonça qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'un quart d'heure. Soudain, bien trop tôt au goût de l'écrivain, la voix du sergent s'éleva.

-« L'épreuve est maintenant terminée, » fit le sergent avant d'ordonner. « Merci de reposer votre stylo et de retourner vos feuilles immédiatement ! Je vais vous demander de ne pas bouger de votre place avant que nous ayons récupéré l'ensemble des copies. »

-« Et merde… » souffla l'écrivain en accélérant l'allure de son écriture.

-« Il me semble vous avoir dit de poser votre stylo Monsieur Castle ! »

-« Mais il ne me reste qu'une toute petite phrase à écrire ! »

-« C'est pareil pour tout le monde Monsieur Castle, » insista le sergent en tendant sa main vers les feuilles. « Maintenant, donnez-moi votre examen ! »

Alors qu'il essayait de l'attraper contre le gré de l'écrivain, ce dernier se leva rapidement et s'échappa en direction de la fenêtre tout en continuant à écrire.

-« Monsieur Castle ! »

Avec un sourire espiègle, l'homme finit enfin et posa son stylo sur la table à côté de lui. Puis il fit face au sergent et lui tendit simplement sa feuille.

-« Voilà, voilà ! Il suffisait juste de patienter un peu… »

Le policier lui jeta un regard noir avant d'annoter quelque chose sur sa feuille.

-« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec mon test ? » s'exclama l'écrivain.

-« Je note juste que vous n'avez pas obéi à l'injonction pour terminer votre examen. Maintenant, que ça vous plaise ou non Monsieur Castle, rejoignez votre place avant de pouvoir sortir ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Castle retrouvait femme et enfants à l'extérieur et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils rentrèrent au loft. La semaine ayant été difficile, ils décidèrent de profiter de leur week-end pour se retrouver en famille.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews ?<em>


	181. Une célébration écourtée

**Chapitre 180 : Une célébration écourtée**

Une semaine plus tard, les résultats officiels tombaient et Gates convoqua Castle et Beckett dans son bureau. L'écrivain était nerveux et, même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher, les deux femmes n'étaient pas dupes.

-« Asseyez-vous, je viens de recevoir les résultats de Monsieur Castle, » sourit Gates en fermant la porte de son bureau avant de les rejoindre. « Je dois dire que vous avez bluffé plus d'une huile du gratin de la police de New York. »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Richard Castle, à compter d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes un consultant assermenté. Vous avez obtenu un score global de 92% de réussite ! C'est l'un des meilleurs scores jamais obtenu par un consultant. Toutes mes félicitations ! »

-« C'est vrai ? J'ai réussi ? »

-« Rick ! Puisqu'on te le dit ! » soupira Beckett en roulant des yeux.

-« Alors ça veut dire que je vais avoir une arme ? » fit Castle tel un petit enfant.

-« Pauvre de nous… » dirent d'une même voix les deux femmes avant de se mettre à rire.

Gates présenta alors à l'écrivain son diplôme ainsi qu'une pochette.

-« Là dedans Richard, tu trouveras ton badge de consultant ainsi que tous les papiers nécessaires afin que tu ailles chercher ton arme et tes munitions. Félicitations. »

-« Merci Victoria. Ca me touche beaucoup. »

-« Rentrez chez vous et profitez-en pour mettre tout en place pour une petite célébration. J'ai prévu tout le monde de votre succès et nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait de tous débarquer chez vous ce soir ! Alors dépêchez-vous ! »

-« Et vous vous invitez chez moi, comme ça ? »

-« N'oublie pas que je suis ta belle-mère… Et je peux être très envahissante si je le veux… »

Devant la tête de Castle, Beckett posa une main réconfortante sur l'avant-bras de son mari et se pencha vers lui.

-« Pense à l'avantage que cela nous fournira quand nous aurons les enfants et que nous voudrons avoir une soirée rien que toi et moi, » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. « Maintenant rentrons et allons préparer tout le nécessaire à cette soirée. »

-« Euh… Oui, tu as raison ma Chérie, » souffla l'écrivain avec malice. « Oh et Victoria, à quelle heure allez-vous tous débarquer ce soir chez nous ? »

-« Je leur ai dit sept heures. Comme ça, on pourra profiter de Princesse aussi ! » sourit Gates avant de reprendre. « Oh ! Et Richard ! Fais-moi plaisir, ne remettez plus jamais en cause les règles ! Vous êtes l'unique consultant à avoir jamais reçu un avertissement avant même de commencer sa fonction ! »

Alors qu'ils quittaient le bureau, Beckett se tourna vers Castle avec un regard interrogateur.

-« C'est quoi cette histoire d'avertissement ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

-« Mais rien ! » se défendit l'écrivain. « C'est ce sergent qui ne voulait pas me laisser terminer ma phrase alors je me suis levé pour la finir avant de lui rendre ma copie ! »

-« Mais c'est pas possible Rick ! » s'exclama la jeune femme. « Tu te rends compte que ça aurais pu te couter ton assermentation cette bêtise ? »

-« Vraiment ? » s'effraya rétrospectivement Castle.

-« Oui vraiment ! Moi je peux te dire que tu as de la chance ! Allez, viens, rentrons. Il ne nous reste tout un tas de choses à préparer pour ce soir, » sourit Beckett en se blottissant dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers ses collègues. « Ah ! Espo ! Puisque tu viens à la maison ce soir, tu es chargé d'aller récupérer Sarah à la crèche et de l'occuper jusqu'à sept heures ! Oh et ce serait bien que tu lui donnes son bain avant de nous la ramener. Merci ! »

-« Pourquoi moi ? Tu peux pas demandé à Ryan et Jenny ? »

-« Laisse-les un peu tranquille ! Ils ne sont rentrés qu'hier de lune de miel ! Allez, à ce soir ! »

A cinq heures et demie, Esposito se présenta à la crèche et, dès qu'elle le vit, Sarah se leva et se précipita vers lui, se jetant littéralement dans ses bras.

-« Ouais ! Baby Javi ! Moi rester avec toi ? »

-« Et oui ! On va aller chez moi et prendre un bon bain avant de rentrer chez Papa et Maman, d'accord ? »

-« Toi 'jama moi ? »

-« Non Princesse mais ce n'est pas grave. »

-« Si ! Grave ! Moi toujours 'jama après bain ! » répondit la fillette en posant ses petits poings sur ses hanches avant de les poser sur les joues du latino. « Moi besoin d'un 'jama ! »

-« Mais je n'en ai pas moi ! »

-« Bah 'cheter ! » répondit la fillette comme si c'était une évidence.

-« Evidemment, » soupira Esposito en récupérant les affaires de l'enfant et quittant la crèche.

Il prit la direction d'un grand magasin à proximité de chez lui. Là il se dirigea tout droit vers le rayon des vêtements pour enfants et s'arrêta devant les pyjamas.

-« Bon, c'est quoi ta taille Princesse ? »

-« Bah sais pô moi ! » répondit Sarah effarée.

-« Bon, lequel tu aimes alors ? »

-« Euh… Le rose là ! » s'exclama la fillette en montrant du doigt un magnifique pyjama rose pâle de taille dix ans au moins.

-« Je suis désolée ma Belle mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ta taille… Que dirais-tu de celui-là ? »

-« Pff ! C'est même pô un 'jama de princesse ça ! Moi pas garçon ! »

-« Bon et celui là alors ? »

-« Baby Javi euh ! Pff ! Pas beau ! »

-« Besoin d'aide ? » fit alors une voix féminine derrière eux.

-« Lanie ! » s'écria Sarah en se précipitant dans les bras de la jeune métisse. « Toi aider moi ! Baby Javi veut moi mettre 'jama garçon ! »

-« Comment ça ? Qu'entends-je ? » s'offusqua gentiment la jeune médecin légiste. « Bah alors Javi, pas doué pour choisir un simple pyjama ? »

-« Parce que tu t'y connais toi peut-être en vêtement et en taille d'enfant ? »

-« Bien sûr ! » sourit Lanie en farfouillant dans les étalages avant de sortir un magnifique petit pyjama en taille trois ans. « Que penses-tu de celui-là ? »

-« Oh ! Trop beau ! Moi avoir ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Tu as besoin d'autre chose Javi ? »

-« Non. Je suis de corvée de baby-sitting et je dois donner le bain à Mademoiselle. Mais cette chipie ne veut pas prendre son bain sans se mettre en pyjama derrière ! »

-« Moi pas chipie ! Moi Princesse ! » bouda Sarah.

-« Bon et, pendant qu'on y est, tu ne comptes pas la laver avec ton gel douche ? »

-« Bah… Euh… Non. Il y a le tien que tu as laissé chez moi la dernière fois… »

-« Bon, ça va alors, » sourit Lanie en se blottissant dans les bras de sa moitié. « Et c'est quoi ça au fond de ton panier ? »

-« Un livre d'histoires de princesses au cas où… Il faudra bien l'occuper et puis, je me dis que ce n'est que la première fois que ça arrive mais pas la dernière… »

-« Je vois. Et si nous rentrions nous occupé de notre Sarah ? »

-« Mais dis-moi Chica, que faisais-tu là ? »

-« Je m'étais dit que je pourrais te rejoindre ce soir après la soirée chez Kate. Je voulais déposer mes affaires avant et pourquoi pas m'y préparer avec toi… Mais vu que tu es occupé, je vais peut-être rentrer chez moi… »

-« Non ! Reste ! S'il te plait ? »

-« Aurais-tu peur d'une fillette de deux ans et demi ? »

-« Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fillette, c'est une Castle et la fille de Beckett en plus ! »

Lanie explosa de rire et prit Sarah dans ses bras. Le couple et l'enfant, après avoir payé leur achat, prit la direction de l'appartement du latino. A peine étaient-ils arrivés dans la pièce principale que Sarah partit à l'exploration de son nouveau lieu de jeu. Rapidement, Esposito lui retira son manteau et l'entraina vers la salle de bain, suivi de Lanie.

-« Baby Javi ? » appela la fillette en se figeant à l'entrée de la pièce.

-« Oui Princesse ? » s'étonna le latino.

-« Sale chez toi. 'voir ranger. Maman dire pas bien vêtement pa'tout. Pas bien ! »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir la Boss à la maison… »

-« Arrête un peu de râler ! Elle n'a pas tord Sarah… C'est… Quelque peu en désordre ici… »

-« A qui la faute ? » répondit malicieusement Esposito en posant un regard sarcastique sur sa compagne tout en ramassant les vêtements épars. « Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il me semble qu'on a une petite fille à baigner. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit couler un petit bain et Lanie ajouta à l'eau un peu de son gel douche pour faire mousser et parfumer l'eau. Alors que le policier aidait la petite fille à se déshabiller, la métisse s'affaira à ranger la salle de bain et la chambre avant d'aller faire un tour dans la pièce principale. Au bout d'une demi-heure, inquiète de ne pas voir revenir son petit-ami et leur nièce, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ne put retenir un éclat de rire en découvrant la scène sous ses yeux.

-« Oh ça va toi ! Cette petite est pire que son père ! Je te jure ! Regarde, je suis trempé de la tête au pied ! »

-« Et comment as-tu fait ton compte ? »

-« Je dois dire qu'il y a une certaine Princesse qui adore jouer avec des splashs dans l'eau. Bah oui, c'est tellement plus drôle de mouiller les autres, pas vrai ? »

C'est alors que Sarah donna un grand coup des deux mains à plat dans l'eau ce qui fit gicler une gerbe d'eau qui atterrit droit sur le latino. La fillette explosa de rire en voyant la tête d'Esposito et Lanie roula des yeux devant la scène.

-« Et si tu allais te changer pendant que je m'occupe de Sarah ? »

-« Merci, » articula silencieusement Esposito en sortant de la pièce.

-« A nous deux maintenant jeune fille ! » fit Lanie en faisant les gros yeux. « Et pas d'éclaboussures sinon je me fâche, d'accord ? »

-« Vi, » répondit gravement la fillette en hochant ses boucles mouillées.

-« Bon, et Javi, il t'a lavé ou pas au final ? »

-« Le bidon et les cheveux ! Zentil baby Javi tu sais. »

-« Oh oui, » sourit rêveusement Lanie. « Je le sais tout ça... Bon et si on sortait de cette baignoire pour se mettre dans ton beau pyjama tout neuf ? »

-« D'accord ! »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Sarah était prête et assise sur le canapé en train d'écouter une histoire blottie contre Esposito qui tentait de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait les voix des différents personnages. Lanie les observait, attendrie, et remarqua rapidement que la fillette s'était endormie. Cependant le latino continua sa lecture jusqu'au mot « "fin » du conte et le couple laissa Sarah se reposer, en profitant pour discuter de tout et de rien. Quand vint l'heure de partir pour chez les Castle, le policier porta l'enfant jusqu'à sa voiture et, une fois arrivés au loft, jusque chez ses parents.

-« Ce n'est pas possible, » s'exclama Castle. « Qu'as-tu fait à ma fille ? »

-« Mais elle ne fait que dormir, » se défendit Esposito. « On est rentré, on a été acheter un pyjama parce que Mademoiselle ne voulait pas mettre autre chose après son bain, on a pris un bain... Et oui, moi aussi tellement elle m'a trempé ! Oh et ne faites pas cette tête, c'est votre fille ! Ensuite on a lu une histoire de princesse et la nôtre s'est endormie dans mes bras. Ni plus ni moins. »

-« Et je ne vous dirais pas que Javi a été un vrai tonton poule ! »

-« Chica ! » s'offusqua pour la forme le latino.

-« Allez, entrez plus en avant, » sourit Beckett. « Tout le monde est arrivé à l'exception de mes parents. »

-« Maman ? » fit alors la petite voix ensommeillée de Sarah.

-« Je suis là Princesse, » répondit la jeune femme en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. « Tu t'es bien amusée chez oncle Javi ? »

-« Vi mais maison lui sale. Pas rangé… »

Le commentaire de Sarah fit rire tout le monde à l'exception du latino qui rougit légèrement.

-« Merci traitresse… » maugréa-t-il entre ses dents avant de noyer le poisson. « Yo Bro ! Jenny ! Alors ? Et cette lune de miel ? C'était bien ? »

Cette diversion fonctionna bien mieux qu'Esposito ne l'aurait espéré et, pendant l'heure qui suivit, ils discutèrent de toutes ces choses que le couple de jeunes mariés avaient visitées sur l'île d'Hawaii.

-« Mais dites-moi, » fit soudain Jenny très sérieusement. « Ne sommes-nous pas ici pour célébrer l'assermentation de Rick ? »

-« Bah oui mais comme allons nous faire sans la maîtresse de cérémonie ? »

-« La maîtresse de cérémonie ? »

-« Bah oui, c'est quand même Victoria qui nous a tous invité chez Rick et Kate alors il faut au moins l'attendre ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Heureusement que c'est elle qui nous a dit de ne pas être en retard… »

-« Oh ! Arrête de râler un peu Mère. Comme si ça ne t'arrivait jamais à toi d'être en retard, » se moqua gentiment Castle. « D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup, il me semble avoir entendu du bruit... »

Au moment où l'écrivain se levait pour aller voir, de légers coups furent frappés à la porte. Tout sourire et faisant le pitre, il ouvrit théâtralement la porte d'entrée avant de se figer devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

-« Eh bien Chéri, tu ne laisses pas entrer mes parents, » s'enquit Beckett au bout de quelques minutes.

L'absence de réaction de la part de son mari l'inquiétait aussi déposa-t-elle immédiatement Sarah dans les bras d'Alexandre.

-« Je te préviens que, si c'est une de tes blagues à la noix, tu vas entendre parler du pays, » menaça la brunette essayant de faire taire son intuition qui lui criait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer du tout ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

-« J'aurais préféré Kate... » marmonna enfin Castle.

-« Bon alors qu'est-ce... Mom ? Papa ? Je... Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux ? »

La dernière phrase de Beckett éveilla tout de suite l'instinct de Ryan et Esposito qui se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l'entrée du loft.

-« Oh merde... » murmurèrent les deux coéquipiers d'une même voix.

Les quatre amis se reculèrent pour laisser Jim, Gates et une dizaine d'agents en arme. Toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent devant ce débarquement en force et observèrent les hommes prendre place aux quatre coins de l'appartement. Un silence pesant emplit alors la pièce jusqu'à ce que la timide voix d'Alexis ne se fasse entendre.

-« Granny… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi ils sont là eux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ? »

-« Oh là ! Doucement ma Grande. Je vais tout vous expliquer mais, avant, asseyons-nous. »

Tout le monde obtempéra, chaque couple cherchant le réconfort dans les bras de sa moitié et les filles contre leur parent.

-« Juste après que Jim soit arrivé pour me prendre, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de la division pour femmes de la prison de Rikers Island. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle… »

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe et en quoi ça nous concerne ? » s'enquit Castle n'en pouvant plus de ne pas savoir.

-« J'y viens Rick, j'y viens. Il y a eu une émeute. Quatre prisonnières et deux gardes ont été tués, un troisième est dans un état critique. Une fois le calme revenu, ils ont découvert que Tessa Reed s'était fait la belle. »

A l'entente de ce nom, Ryan et Esposito réagirent immédiatement et toute couleur déserta leurs visages.

-« Et qui est cette Tessa Reed exactement ? » demanda Beckett.

-« La femme qui a torturé et tué les parents biologiques de Sarah et qui a tenté de vous tuer également. »

**A suivre…**

Gates qui vient les voir pour leur dire que la nana du couple d'assassins s'est enfuie elle est armée et a dit vouloir finir le taf

Dr Warren = gynéco de Kate et Alexis (et aussi Johanna)

Tessa Reed


End file.
